Guérir pour aimer
by Mariko89
Summary: Une enfance douloureuse peut entrainer des réactions totalement opposées: rire ou pleurer, si l'on accepte d'être aidé, peut-être pourra t'on guérir, pardonner et même aimer...Malgré les préjugés et les difficultés.Yaoi,UA,OOC : BONUS!
1. Le survivant

Bonjour à tous !

Vous avez atterri ici et vous ne savez probablement pas trop à quoi vous attendre alors, laissez moi vous éclairez : C'est un Univers Alternatif, c'est à dire hors du manga. Cette fic met en scène la (longue) mise en place du couple Naruto et Sasuke donc, pour les homophobes, c'est pas la peine de vous faire du mal… N'étant pas Masashi Kishimoto, vous trouverez sans doute les persos un peu OOC voire beaucoup mais j'essaie de rester dans les caractères autant que faire se peut dans l'esprit de cette fic.

**Synopsis :** On peut avoir des passés douloureux et choisir soit de s'en relever et d'avancer soit de s'y abandonner au risque de s'y perdre. Mais parfois, il suffit d'une rencontre et tout se remet en question... On peut alors envisager de guérir, de pardonner et peut-être même, d'aimer, malgré les préjugés et les difficultés...

Bon, petit rappel dont tous le monde se fiche : malgré mon attachement profond, les personnages qui seront martyrisés ici sont l'œuvre de **Masashi Kishimoto**…Pfff ! Toujours pas juste !

**Important ! Le rating est justifié !** Et pas forcément à cause des lemons qui seront tardifs d'ailleurs, vous êtes prévenus…

Détails :

Les rewiews sont le carburant du stylo de l'auteur mais c'est donnant-donnant c'est pour cela que je réponds toujours aux rewiews :

□ Les membres inscrits par le système mis en place par le site.

□ Les anonymes directement sur mon profil.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à mes bêtas sur cette fic : Leeloo et occasionnellement, Kitsune no Kyuubi**

**

* * *

**

**Le survivant.**

**

* * *

**

C'était une soirée douce et paisible dans ce quartier huppé de la ville.

La lune brillait haut dans le ciel étoilé, aucun nuage ne venait ternir son éclat. Calme, sereine , elle semblait veiller sur le monde, suspendue négligemment à la voûte céleste, astre isolé et inaccessible au commun des mortels, indifférente à leurs bonheurs comme à leurs drames.

Elle éclairait de sa douce lumière une belle demeure qu'entourait un vaste jardin. Dans les entrelacs dessinés par les parterres de fleurs et d'arbres, on pouvait sentir le soin particulier que les propriétaires accordaient à ce lieu. Les plantes, variées, n'étaient pourtant que peu présentes au sein de l'hiver. On ne pouvait que deviner leurs contours sous terre, prêtes à poindre et à semer leurs couleurs chatoyantes pour redonner vie à ce parc endormi par la torpeur de la saison morte. On distinguait, enfin, dans un coin abrité, sous le couvert d'un cerisier, la silhouette d'un solide portique de jeu en bois dont les balançoires se laissaient portées par la faible brise que soufflait l'un des descendants de Fūjin[1] dans la nuit.

Tout ce décor respirait la quiétude et le bonheur de la famille qui y vivait, image d'Epinal d'un foyer sans histoire, respecté de tous. Ces membres n'étaient pas connus autrement que pour leur modestie malgré leur position sociale remarquable. Ils étaient d'excellents voisins que l'on se plaisait à côtoyer et dont on vantait la simplicité. Ils ne faisaient jamais la une des journaux à sensation, rien de palpitant ou de sensationnel qui puisse ameuter la presse à scandale, rien d'exaltant. Une famille parmi tant d'autres, unanimement reconnue et appréciée, implantée dans une vie bien organisée et suivant un avenir tout tracé. La réplique de ce superbe jardin : trop beau, figé dans cette recherche d'absolue perfection, dans cette maîtrise de tout, du temps et de la nature.

A cet instant, l'ombre fugace qui courrait à perdre haleine dans les corridors de l'élégante résidence se fichait éperdument des opinions d'autrui, de sa position sociale ou du spectacle mirifique du parc au dehors, sa priorité étant de rendre sa présence la plus discrète possible. Hélas, le parquet qui grinçait sous le rythme de sa course effrénée ne l'aidait pas malgré sa retenue. Elle se stoppa net à un embranchement qui découvrait un escalier majestueux réalisé dans un bois précieux et fort coûteux.

Monter ? Descendre ?

Les yeux de la petite créature virevoltaient de droite à gauche, le long des accoudoirs en fer forgé, incapable de se décider.

Un appel retentit, chantant, doux mais cela ne fit que faire paniquer un peu plus l'ombre qui choisit finalement de dévaler la pente avant de s'arrêter de nouveau pour entamer une progression plus prudente, pas à pas, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Dans le silence imposant, chaque infime craquement faisait tressauter la respiration déjà haletante du fugitif. Les pas, mal assurés, se voulaient légers mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à masquer totalement son avancée. Le fuyard lâcha un bref soupir de soulagement en atteignant enfin le bas des marches et accessoirement, le carrelage marbré sur lequel ses pieds nus ne risquaient plus de produire un quelconque son risquant de le trahir.

Il se rua sur la porte d'entrée.

Elle était fermée à clef.

Il pensa à ouvrir une baie vitrée pour s'échapper par le parc mais il se rappela que toutes les fenêtres étaient gérées par un système de verrouillage automatisé dont il ne connaissait pas le fonctionnement.

Découragé, la petite silhouette se laissa tomber sur le sol glacé, désemparée, ne sachant que faire ni où aller.

Un écho, auparavant lointain, résonna de nouveau, beaucoup plus proche, ramenant brusquement le fugitif à la réalité. Il se redressa vivement, balayant la pièce du regard. Il s'attarda sur le petit placard un peu en retrait sous l'espace vide crée par l'escalier.. Il savait qu'on pouvait le fermer de l'intérieur, une erreur de montage qui n'avait jamais été réparée.

La cachette idéale.

Il s'y précipita, laissant l'astre lunaire éclairer brièvement cette forme mobile que la peur avait rendue fébrile. Elle dévoila un petit garçonnet d'une huitaine d'année environ au visage angélique déformé par les larmes. Il s'installa rapidement dans le placard heureusement peu encombré, refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière lui dans un claquement bref, minime mais perceptible. Sa respiration se coupa un instant avant que le besoin de ses poumons ne le force à reprendre son souffle suivant un rythme erratique.

Tout les sens du petit être étaient tournés vers un seul objectif : localiser son poursuivant ou plutôt la distance le séparant de celui-ci, espérant qu'**il** se lasserait et abandonnerait la traque…

- Sasuke…

La voix, basse, traînante s'éleva dans le mutisme nocturne. La forme chétive se recroquevilla au fond de sa planque improvisée, tremblotante, cherchant à étouffer ses sanglots à l'aide de ses petites mains plaquées sur sa bouche.

- Où es-tu, petit frère ? Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ?

La voix semblait désincarnée et l'intonation laissait percevoir un certain désappointement, comme si elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de celui qu'elle recherchait. Une silhouette longiligne se glissait avec grâce dans les longs couloirs du spacieux logis dont il connaissait chaque recoin par cœur. On aurait presque pu croire à une étrange partie de cache-cache.

- Allons viens. Tu verras…Tout ira mieux après.

La voix était convaincue, rassurante dans son assurance, attirante afin de convaincre et de déloger l'enfant de son refuge. Lequel arrivait à peine à respirer maintenant. Les pas se rapprochaient. Lorsque le chasseur passa devant les carreaux d'une des nombreuses baies, un rayon de lumière blafarde vint illuminer un instant la forme gracile qui déambulait nonchalamment.

On put alors apercevoir un jeune homme mince, d'une quinzaine d'année à peine. Toute sa personne émanait la vénusté rehaussée encore par un visage qui semblait gravé dans le marbre. Le teint opalin, les traits juvéniles, fins et délicatement tracés accentuaient la profondeur de deux yeux semblant aspirer les ténèbres extérieures. Un visage séraphique, pur, encadré de longs cheveux d'ébène qui glissaient autour de lui avec la fluidité de la soie. Cette vision enchanteresse était altérée par une seule chose, un unique détail.

Le sang.

Il maculait les vêtements, les mains, le visage de l'adolescent et… le katana qu'il tenait négligemment, laissant effleurer la pointe sur le plancher, rayant de façon sinistre le parquet impeccablement ciré. Il atteignit enfin les marches et s'élança avec la souplesse d'une foulée assurée. Chaque enjambée laissait un bruit sourd qui se répercutait jusque dans l'antre où le petit bonhomme frémissait, sentant la présence redoutée trop proche, juste au dessus de lui, de son abri, maigre protection contre la détermination de son traqueur qu'il ne pouvait plus nier à présent.

Comme s'il avait pressenti du lieu où se cachait l'enfant, il se dirigea directement vers le placard. Il soupira longuement en constatant la résistance de la serrure qui ne tarda pas céder sous son insistance, découvrant le gamin, replié sur lui-même, roulé en boule, la tête à moitié relevée vers son bourreau. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par une terreur infinie.

- Te voilà enfin! Gronda gentiment le jeune homme.

Il dégageait une aura de paix, comme s'il était satisfait, apaisé par sa découverte. Seule la lueur de folie qui dansait dans ses prunelles démentait cette impression tandis que son regard fixait avec avidité le visage contracté de son cadet. Ne pouvant que noter la paralysie manifeste de celui-ci, il se pencha doucement vers lui pour venir le chercher.

- Voyons, dépêche-toi. Il faut les rejoindre maintenant, Sasuke.

Toujours, le timbre mélodieux de la voix ne reflétait aucune animosité, juste une légère impatience.

Les mains, tâchées de sang encore humide, s'approchèrent de l'enfant qui s'oublia sur lui-même tant sa peur avait atteint son paroxysme. Lorsque les doigts le frôlèrent, imprimant sur son visage le sang de ceux qui n'étaient plus, il ne put réprimer plus longtemps le long hurlement qui était resté coincé dans sa gorge, le laissant exploser en une plainte déchirante où se mêlait souffrance et terreur jusqu à sombrer dans l'inconscience.

***

Tout était noir.

Il avait peur mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Il décida de chasser ses peurs qu'il jugeait ridicules. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Il avança dans la pénombre. Une porte apparue, doucement illuminée au cœur des ténèbres. Il l'ouvrit, curieusement impatient de découvrir ce qu'elle cachait. Lentement, il abaissa la clenche pour retrouver, avec surprise, le décor du dernier Noël qu'il avait partagé avec sa famille il y a quelques semaines. Il le reconnaissait bien, son père avait été particulièrement gentil ce jour-là et lui avait même proposé d'aller faire voler avec lui l'hélicoptère téléguidé qu'il avait reçu. Il regarda sa mère mais remarqua son regard peiné. Il se tourna vers l'objet de cette peine et vu qu'elle contemplait son père alors qu'il lui proposait de tester l'engin dehors. Puis, les yeux de sa mère dévisagèrent son aîné et ses traits se chargèrent de douleur.

Pourquoi ? Se demanda t'il. Soudain, il se rappela que, depuis peu, les relations entre son père et son frère semblaient tendues mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention alors que maintenant… Qu'y avait-il maintenant ? Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. Il se sentit émerger du sommeil ce qui le soulagea. Il oublia le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il n'avait pas d'importance de toute manière. Comme tous les rêves. De toute façon, Okaasan[2] allait bientôt venir lui demander de se préparer avant de l'emmener à l'école. Il sourit dans les limbes de son semi-sommeil, confiant et insouciant.

Il s'éveilla dans une pièce inconnue, blanche et aseptisée. Il se sentit désorienté. Que faisait-il là ? Il resta quelques minutes sans comprendre, cherchant une explication logique au fait de se trouver dans ce qui lui paraissait être, sans conteste, une chambre d'hôpital. Pourtant, il ne se rappelait pas avoir été malade...Avait-il eu une brusque poussée de fièvre? Dans ce cas, où était 'Kaasan? Et Otousan[3] et son frère Itachi? Puis, en une nuée abrupte et qui lui parut interminable, les souvenirs lui revinrent de plein fouet. Le sang, la fuite, la peur…Il se mit à trembler et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui jusqu à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était seul. Seul et... en vie. Il se sentit alors vide, comme étranger à lui-même, empli d'une langueur qu'il ne chercha pas à combattre. Instinctivement, il se recroquevilla en position fœtale, sanglotant silencieusement dans le silence de la salle où on l'avait installé.

Enfin, une infirmière de passage se rendit compte de son réveil mais ne fit rien de plus, pas un geste, pas une parole pour l'enfant blessé dans son âme. La compassion n'est, hélas, pas souvent une priorité dans un métier régit par l'urgence et les horreurs quotidiennes. Elle se contenta donc d'aller prévenir le médecin de garde. Celui-ci vint le voir, l'examina brièvement avant de le rendre à son état semi-catatonique. Sasuke se laissa faire, incapable de réagir, de formuler une pensée cohérente. L'homme, de toute façon, ne se préoccupa pas de ce qu'il pouvait advenir de son état mental, ce n'était pas son rôle, il n'était pas payé pour ça. Il laissa donc l'enfant seul dans sa chambre, sans remord, avant de s'en retourner à son planning surchargé.

Un autre homme vint ensuite. Un officier de police d'après son uniforme. Sasuke essaya de se concentrer pour comprendre son discours las et blasé. Il ne réussit à en saisir que quelques bribes. Son frère avait apparemment perdu la raison et avait tué ses parents dans son délire avant de tenter de s'en prendre à son frère. Les voisins, alertés par les cris des adultes, avaient aussitôt prévenu la police qui était intervenue juste à temps pour le sauver de la lame meurtrière. Il n'avait pas écouté la suite sur le sort réservé à son meurtrier de frère. Le futur d'Itachi lui importait peu.

Il ne répondit pas aux questions non plus. Il s'en moquait, il se fichait du reste. Il savait maintenant, il en avait la confirmation.

Ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve. Sa mère ne le prendrait pas dans ses bras pour le consoler et le rassurer en lui chantonnant une berceuse. Il ne bouderait pas en faisant croire qu'il était trop grand pour ce genre de chose mais secrètement heureux qu'elle ne tienne pas compte de ses protestations.

A cause d'Itachi.

Son père ne serait plus là pour qu'il lui présente fièrement son bulletin de notes. Il ne lui ébourifferait plus distraitement les cheveux en guise de félicitations, ce qui lui aurait largement suffi comme marque de reconnaissance. C'était peu de choses mais comme son père n'était pas d'un naturel démonstratif, c'était donc à sa juste valeur qu'il aurait reçu ce témoignage modeste d'affection. Mais cela n'arriverait plus.

A cause d'Itachi.

Il était seul. Définitivement.

Alors, elle germa en lui, telle une graine qui ne fit que se développer au fur et à mesure que le temps, les secondes s'écoulaient, circulant dans ses veines, empoisonnant chaque fibre de son être, dictant chacun de ses actes, de ses pensées, de son esprit.

**La haine.**

* * *

[1] Divinité de la mythologie japonaise, Kami du Vent qui mourut dans le combat fratricide l'opposant à son frère jumeau, Raijin.

[2] Mot japonais se traduisant par « mère ».

[3] Mot japonais se traduisant par « père ».


	2. Le maudit

Vous êtes encore là ?

Merci de donner une chance à cette histoire, espérons que ce chapitre ne vous dégoûtera pas…

Crédits : Euh…Je le répète encore mais bon…Les personnages de **Masashi Kishimoto** sont heureux de vous confirmer qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas, ce à quoi je leur ai répondu que, de toute façon, …Ils étaient à moi le temps de cette fic et que je leur ferais ce que je veux ! Na ! Prenez-vous ça dans les dents ! Vous tremblez ? Vous avez bien raison mes agneaux…(Rire sinistre…).

Détails :

Les rewiews sont le carburant du stylo de l'auteur mais c'est donnant-donnant c'est pour cela que je réponds toujours aux rewiews :

□ Les membres inscrits par le système mis en place par le site.

□ Les anonymes directement sur mon profil.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à mes bêtas sur cette fic : Leeloo et occasionnellement, Kitsune no Kyuubi**

* * *

**Le maudit.**

* * *

1991. L'heure du changement.

Il flottait dans l'air un parfum de liberté, porteur d'espoir et de renouveau. Le mur de Berlin était tombé et avec lui s'entamait le lent mais inexorable démantèlement de la future ex-puissance URSS. Plus de limites, plus de barrières. Les sentiments nationalistes reprirent un essor longtemps étouffé et demandèrent leur libération. Plus qu'une autonomie à peine esquissée, c'était l'indépendance qui était, non plus demandée, mais exigée.

La Tchétchénie ne faisait pas exception. En novembre de la même année, juste avant la dislocation de l'Union Soviétique, se forma la République de Tchétchénie et dès lors, tous ce qui prit la forme de l'Autre, de l'envahisseur et donc de l'ennemi (Russes, Juifs, Arméniens et autres nationalités non-Vaïnakh) fut d'abord de moins en moins toléré avant que la Terreur ne s'embrase et ne s'empare de la population dont une faction entama la seconde phase : celle de l'éradication.

Il ne s'agit plus dès lors d'une simple intolérance face à l'étranger mais d'une traque, minutieuse et qui conduit au basculement de toute une nation dans la démesure avec les inévitables dérapages que cela engendra, l'épuration ethnique servant d'excuse aux viols, rapts contre rançon, marchandages d'armes et d'hommes, terrorisme…N'évitant pas les victimes inutiles, les saccages et autres pillages, faisant basculer le quotidien de tant de gens innocents dans la violence et la peur.

Cela prit naissance, comme bien souvent, dans la capitale, la « Terrible »[1] Grozny mais bientôt, la « rébellion », groupe isolé mais très actif et visible de la population, prit la décision de purger l'ensemble de son pays, de chasser les profanateurs qui osaient fouler et souiller le sol de leur patrie. Et ils se mirent en marche, cherchant à contrôler rapidement les points stratégiques du territoire dont faisait malheureusement parti un petit village qui n'aspirait qu'à la tranquillité, situé entre la capitale et Sovetskoye au bord de la rivière Argoun, dans les montagnes du célèbre peuple vénéré par les écrits de Mikhail Lermontov[2]. Ils y arrivèrent moins d'un an plus tard, engendrant une tragédie dont les conséquences pèseraient longtemps sur les épaules d'un petit être innocent qui n'avait rien demandé et qui n'avait certainement pas mérité pareil sort.

Seulement ; s'il est juste de dire que la vie ne recèle ni bien ni mal en soit, il est incontestable que se produisent des évènements auxquels seuls les hommes peuvent donner leur dénomination même si celle-ci s'avère fausse, même si celle-ci se révèle injuste et qu'elle condamne les êtres à la solitude et au rejet…

Ce village, au nom oublié, était équipé du seul pont surplombant la rivière à des kilomètres à la ronde et plus grave pour elle, son dirigeant n'avait pas accepté que les rebelles viennent « s'installer » sur son terrain afin de déployer leurs forces et assagir son autorité. Le sang des fiers guerriers caucasiens, descendants de Chamil[3], n'envisageaient pas de céder à la pression, souhaitant conserver leur quiétude et ne croyant pas en ces discours tactiques, symboles pour eux d'un nationalisme tronqué par les manipulations des politiques. Les habitants s'entendaient bien, faisant fi des provenances diverses qui les composaient, cela leur importait peu tant que chacun ne se revendiquait pas comme étant meilleur que l'autre ce qui n'était que rarement le cas. Alors, on faisait intervenir le chef du village qui, malgré son jeune âge et avec l'appui de son prédécesseur, mettait rapidement terme à ce semblant de conflit et la vie reprenait son cours normal…Jusque là.

Ce jeune dirigeant avait un nom, Minato Namikaze et ce jour-là, il était inquiet. On lui avait rapporté l'avancée des troupes et leur arrivée prochaine à l'orée de ce pont qui reliait au reste du monde ce village perdu entre les cimes enneigées du Caucase. L'unique alternative serait de détruire le vieux pont de pierre mais cela présentait l'inconvénient de les isoler et de devoir contourner la montagne pour se ravitailler en prenant la vieille route longeant la rivière jusqu'à Shali ou Kirovauya. Pourtant, plus le temps passait et plus il se sentait obligé de recourir à cette solution. Il était à ce point plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il n'entendit pas la personne entrer ni approcher dans un pas fluide et léger. Il sursauta lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux, lui masquant la vue mais sourit en reconnaissant la propriétaire de la voix malicieuse mais douce qui s'éleva alors :

- Devine qui c'est ?

Il décida de jouer le jeu et de faire l'innocent, juste histoire de la faire enrager. De cette manière, il savait qu'elle arborerait cette mine boudeuse qui lui allait si bien et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer.

- Hum…Gloria, vous êtes délicieuse aujourd'hui mais je suis un homme pris, vous le savez, fit-il, avec une tonalité volontairement rauque et sensuelle.

Cela ne manqua pas et il se reçut une tape de pur mécontentement sur la tête qui le fit grimacer avant de se retourner et de juger de visu les désastreuses représailles qui l'attendaient. Il examina le petit bout de femme devant lui dont les yeux étincelaient d'une colère semblant sur le point de déborder et il se demanda une nouvelle fois comment ils en étaient venus à s'aimer. Ses longs cheveux longs couleur de feu paraissaient animés d'une volonté propre, totalement récalcitrant à toute forme de coiffure stylisée. Ils flottaient le plus souvent en toute liberté sur ses épaules, trahissant son caractère emporté et encadrant son visage énergique et ses grands yeux ambrés, légèrement étirés qui laissaient entrevoir ses origines de caucasienne de pure souche. Leur couple faisait « mal assorti » a priori. Lui, son regard de glace, profond, impénétrable que venait cerner une coupe courte de cheveux d'or qui brillaient tels des épis de blés, son expression dure et réfléchie en permanence conférait à sa personne une aura charismatique intense qui ne s'adoucissait que lorsque ses prunelles se posaient sur elle et encore plus depuis que la peau délicate de son ventre s'était tendue sur la nouvelle vie qui s'y épanouissait.

- Gloria, hein ? Faudra que j'ai une petite discussion avec elle, poursuivit la femme de sa vie et , à ce moment précis, son pire cauchemar le ramenant ainsi à la réalité.

Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui avec ce faciès qu'il appréciait tant et il la retint vivement pour déposer, avant toute protestation, un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Chaste mais néanmoins suffisant pour lui faire oublier son ressentiment contre lui. Néanmoins, il se crut obligé d'ajouter, au cas où sa manœuvre n'aurait pas eu les effets escomptés :

- Hors de question que tu ailles où que ce soit. Tu restes avec moi, souffla t'il à son oreille, d'une voix qui incitait explicitement à la débauche.

Avant de le voir, il sut qu'elle souriait. Une magnifique preuve du soleil qui l'habitait et qui le réchauffait de l'intérieur,. Il baissa lentement les yeux pour le redécouvrir encore et savourer sa lumière et sa chaleur. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette vision, pensa t'il à cet instant. Il la conduisit avec toute la délicatesse concevable jusqu'au petit sofa qui se faisait péniblement une place dans le bureau encombré de son propriétaire. Il l'assit sur ses genoux et, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle se laissa faire sans broncher.

- Monsieur serait-il possessif ? Demanda t'elle, lui caressant les lèvres d'un doigt mutin.

- Très, confirma t'il en attrapant ledit doigt et en le suçotant de manière, dirons-nous, suggestive, appréciant à sa juste valeur le frisson qui fleurit sur la peau mate de son aimée.

Un mouvement inopiné du petit occupant invisible à l'intérieur de son cocon protecteur interrompit le couple dans ses tendres moments, faisant savoir qu'il était pleinement réveillé et en forme. Il posa ses mains sur les contours que déformaient les proéminences de ce qui semblaient être tantôt de petites menottes tantôt de menus pieds, s'extasiant sur le moindre geste, émerveillé par cette vie qui grandissait et qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir toucher, serrer. Envie de donner tout son amour à ce petit être qui ferait de lui un père et d'elle, une mère. Ils ne seraient plus simplement un couple, ils deviendraient parents. Ils auraient la tâche de veiller sur une nouvelle âme, un trésor fragile et précieux. Innocent. Cet être bouleverserait leur existence, plus rien ne serait pareil. Et loin de l'angoisser, cette perspective le réjouissait, lui donnant le sentiment de faire enfin quelque chose de véritablement important, de goûter enfin à la vrai création, au sens et à l'essence de cette vie. Il était le plus heureux des hommes et le savait.

Elle le regardait, silencieuse. Elle savait qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées mais qu'elle et leur bébé y étaient présents et cela lui suffisait. Elle chérissait cet homme bien qu'ils ne soient pas mariés, n'ayant pas voulu officialiser leur union avant la naissance de leur enfant au cas où la position qu'occupait son amant ne devienne un péril pour eux. Ses papiers d'identité resteraient sous son nom de Kushina Uzumaki tant que le danger serait présent. Son regard s'attarda sur les mains de son aimé toujours posées sur le renflement de son abdomen dont l'habitant s'était probablement rendormi. Des mains grandes, puissantes et pourtant capables d'une telle délicatesse. Elle ne regrettait jamais de lui avoir donné son cœur et son corps. Lui seul savait apaiser son tempérament ardent, lui apporter la sérénité. Elle était si bien dans ses bras…

Ils furent importunés par un des hommes de Minato qui débarqua sans prévenir dans leur sanctuaire. Il offrait la vision de quelqu'un qui oscillait entre gêne de les avoir troublés et appréhension. Minato se releva alors que Kushina, elle, s'était déjà remise sur pied. Malgré la lourdeur qui envahissait son corps, celui-ci conservait sa grâce et sa souplesse pour quelques temps encore. Il fit face à l'homme qui ne s'embarrassa pas de préludes et annonça clairement :

- Ils arrivent.

Il fallait qu'il y aille. Ils comptaient tous sur lui. Il devait détruire le pont et les protéger eux mais surtout elle et leur bébé. Il adressa à sa promise un dernier regard auquel elle répondit d'un tendre sourire afin qu'il garde cette image d'elle en mémoire. Une icône confiante et aimante qui l'attendrait jusqu'à son retour telle Pénélope tissant sa toile[4]. Il s'en alla d'un pas ferme et décidé. Elle aurait voulu lui faire promettre de revenir mais ne le fit pas. Ç'aurait été égoïste de sa part et, de plus, elle savait qu'il serait prudent. Il voulait voir naître leur enfant autant qu'elle.

***

Elle décida de retourner dans leur petit appartement et sortit d'une foulée dynamique dans les rues désertées par l'annonce de l'arrivée imminente des nationalistes et donc, de la menace. Soudain, une douleur fulgurante la fit se plier en deux, la faisant trébucher et atterrir durement sur le sol. La douleur lancinante ne la quittait pas, l'obligeant à rester par terre. Un cri s'éleva, alertant le voisinage mais personne ne daigna ouvrir ses fenêtres pour vérifier si la jeune femme était secourue. Lâches.

Elle se mit à hurler des insultes qui ferait rougir un routier, son ardeur redoublée sous l'effet de la souffrance et de la panique. En effet, la naissance n'était pas prévue avant plusieurs semaines. Il était prévu qu'elle parte à la capitale avec Minato et quelques amis pour assurer un accouchement sécurisé. Son amant avait insisté sur la nécessité pour elle de voir un vrai médecin et de donner naissance dans autre chose que leur petite infirmerie de campagne baptisée pompeusement « clinique » et pourvu d'un médecin avoisinant les soixante-dix ans, à moitié sourd et aveugle. Elle pouvait aisément comprendre ses doutes vu qu'elle les partageait, surtout dans ces circonstances.

Enfin, une bonne âme, un adolescent d'à peine quinze ans qu'elle reconnut comme étant Iruka, un des jeunes qu'elle et son amour avaient pris en charge suite au décès de ses parents sortit en trombe en la reconnaissant et l'aida à se relever. Ce faisant, elle poussa un nouvel hurlement, ayant l'impression de se déchirer de l'intérieur ce qui rendit son soutien livide. Elle crut qu'il allait repartir et l'abandonner mais conscient de l'importance de son aide, il prit finalement sur lui pour l'emmener jusqu'à la « clinique » d'où elle put appeler la sage-femme et le vieux médecin car il n'était plus question de stopper les évènements maintenant. Il était trop tard. L'enfant naîtrait aujourd'hui, le dix octobre 1992 soit près de six semaines avant le terme prévu.

Ça se présentait mal, très mal même. Ce n'était pas normal, la souffrance était intolérable et ne cessait d'augmenter. Les mines de la sage-femme et du vieux médecin qui se regardaient, apeurés n'étaient pas faites pour la rassurer. Kushina avait peur, horriblement peur et à ce moment là, elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, une seule personne : Minato. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas et ne saurait jamais, c'est qu'elle était porteuse d'une pathologie extrêmement dangereuse : un placenta prævia[5], qui aurait dû lui interdire l'accouchement par voie basse mais les compétences du personnel médical présent étaient trop limitées pour intervenir de façon satisfaisante. Elle serra avec force la main d'Iruka, perdu devant ce spectacle qui n'était pas de son âge et dont il sentait avec horreur que le dénouement serait loin d'être heureux. Kushina eut à peine le temps de voir le visage de l'enfant tant désiré, murmurant avec ses dernières forces le nom qu'elle et Minato lui avait choisi, lorsqu'elle rendit son dernier souffle, emporté par les conséquences d'une hémorragie que le vieux médecin ne put stopper. On confia aussitôt à Iruka le nouveau-né enveloppé dans une couverture de laine. La sage-femme regarda l'enfant qui hurlait sa présence et sa vigueur malgré sa prématurité. Elle et le médecin se jetèrent un regard entendu que l'adolescent ne vit pas, tenant maladroitement le bébé encore barbouillé du sang de sa mère dont le corps inerte se paraît lentement des couleurs de la mort.

« Maudit », entendit-il. Il releva la tête, défiant les adultes qui contemplaient maintenant l'enfant avec malveillance.

- Il a ôté la vie de sa propre mère. Il lui a prit la vie, déclara le vieux.

- Quel enfant démoniaque est-ce là pour faire une telle chose, acquiesça la vieille en se signant frénétiquement.

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il n'est pas responsable ! S'écria l'adolescent, choqué par ces croyances surannées.

- Il vaudrait mieux le tuer, il n'apportera que le malheur, confirma le médecin.

- Non, mais vous vous entendez ? Minato ne sera pas de votre avis, je l'emmène avec moi. Allez le prévenir, s'égosilla Iruka sous les regards désapprobateurs des témoins entourant la scène macabre.

Le jeune homme se saisit de boîtes de lait en poudre et de quelques affaires pour pouvoir donner les premiers soins à l'enfant et, après l'avoir emmailloté soigneusement, il ressortit dans le froid glacial, emportant son précieux paquet jusqu'au logement de son tuteur, qu'il savait ouvert à tous. Cependant, une fois arrivé, il prit garde de bien verrouiller la porte, par précaution. Puis, il entreprit de faire chauffer l'eau de ce qui serait le premier bain de son protégé.

Minato était indécis, pour la première fois de sa vie. Les fils du détonateur reliant les différentes charges n'avaient pas remplis leurs offices et les troupes se rapprochaient inexorablement. Il fallait agir et vite. Mais si la détonation manuelle était envisageable, le risque lui, ne l'était pas. La personne qui irait là-bas ne reviendrait probablement pas vivante et il ne se sentait pas le droit de demander ça à qui que se soit. C'est alors qu'il vit arriver le vieux médecin et à cet instant précis, il sut que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Il entendit dans une sorte de semi-transe le récit du vieil homme mais il ne retint qu'une chose : elle était morte.

Il ne voulut pas en entendre plus, en savoir plus. C'était trop. C'était impossible. Son soleil ne pouvait pas l'avoir quitté, pas maintenant, pas comme ça…Il s'élança, sans que personne ne puisse le retenir, sans réfléchir, vers la zone d'où il pourrait activer l'explosion pour assouvir son envie, son désir, son besoin. La rejoindre. Elle ne pouvait le laisser seul, elle n'avait pas le droit. Cependant, lorsque la déflagration retentit, emportant avec elle les fragments de sa vie, il songea qu'il aurait aimé voir le visage de leur enfant avant de s'abandonner à la délivrance de la mort. Une dernière pensée lui traversa l'esprit, elle fut tournée vers celui qu'il laissait derrière lui :

**« Pardonne-moi »**

* * *

[1] La traduction de Grozny, en russe, est littéralement « Terrible ». Plutôt approprié comme nom, non ?

[2] Au 19ème siècle, aux débuts de l'occupation russe, les progressistes russes furent vivement impressionnés par la force de caractère des combattants caucasiens, qu'ils comparaient aux paysages majestueux de ces contrées et dont la fascination fut illustrée par les œuvres de ce poète romantique.

[3] 1797-1871, célèbre chef de guerre de la résistance à l'invasion russe au 19ème siècle.

[4] Pénélope, femme d'Ulysse qui, espérant son retour, refusa les avances de ses prétendants en tissant chaque jour une toile dont elle défaisait les fils chaque nuit, retardant indéfiniment l'instant de donner sa réponse à ses courtisans.

[5] Si vous voulez plus de précision, je vous invite à consulter Wikipédia ou un quelconque moteur de recherche qui saura éclairer votre lanterne mieux que moi…


	3. Tendre faiblesse

Bien…Voilà le troisième chapitre…

Crédits : Je ne le dirais probablement jamais assez mais vous, chers personnages de Masashi Kishimoto, vous êtes livrés à mes « bons » soins jusqu'à la fin de cette fic…Va falloir vous faire une raison !

Détails :

Les rewiews sont le carburant du stylo de l'auteur mais c'est donnant-donnant c'est pour cela que je réponds toujours aux rewiews :

□ Les membres inscrits par le système mis en place par le site.

□ Les anonymes directement sur mon profil.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à mes bêtas sur cette fic : Leeloo et occasionnellement, Kitsune no Kyuubi**

**

* * *

**

**Tendre faiblesse**

**

* * *

**

Il fait chaud. Je me sens bien.

Je suis dans les bras de maman, elle m'a installé contre elle sur la petite nappe qui nous assure une faible protection contre la dureté du sol de la pelouse de notre jardin mais je me fiche, à ce moment précis, de la qualité du revêtement sous mes fesses. Il n'y a que la douceur de cette étreinte. Je relève les yeux sur elle et elle me sourit. J'aime quand elle me sourit comme ça parce qu'elle ne le fait que pour nous. Pour papa, Itachi et moi. C'est notre privilège à nous d'être les témoins de cette expression qui la rend encore plus remarquable. Je suis en admiration devant elle, même si je dois la partager avec mon papa et mon grand frère, je profite de ces instants où elle n'est qu'à moi. Itachi se moque souvent de moi à ce sujet.

Aniki est un gentil grand-frère même quand il se moque de moi mais comme je sais qu'il m'aime, ce n'est pas grave. Il fait tout pour moi et il restera toujours avec moi. Il l'a promis une fois et moi, je le crois. Parce qu'Itachi parle peu mais quand il parle, ça vaut la peine de l'écouter. Il est très intelligent aniki, tout le monde le dit. Papa est très fier de lui. Il passe beaucoup de temps avec lui pour le faire travailler. Il veut qu'il reprenne l'entreprise familiale plus tard mais je crois que ça ne fait pas vraiment plaisir à Itachi… Je l'ai dis une fois à papa. Il m'a regardé de travers et m'a demandé de ne pas dire de bêtises parce qu'Itachi est l'héritier, le premier né, et que c'est son devoir. Il me dit de ne pas être jaloux mais je ne le suis pas, je l'aime trop mon aniki pour ça.

En plus, il joue souvent avec moi et m'apprend plein de choses.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, il m'a promis de me montrer comment faire du cerf-volant, ça me rend impatient et j'ai du mal à m'occuper de mon dessin malgré l'aide de ma maman. Elle dit que je dois attendre encore car aniki doit finir ses devoirs avant de nous rejoindre. Je fais la tête. Ma mère me dit que je suis mignon quand je boude et ma mine se renfrogne encore, la faisant rire aux éclats. Du coup, j'arrête de bougonner et je la regarde rire. J'ai cinq ans et ma maman rit pour moi. Ma mère est la plus belle personne qui puisse exister.

***

L'enfant se leva brutalement de son lit, encore en proie à la moiteur et aux tremblements, seuls témoins de son bonheur perdu dans les limbes de son réveil. Il se dirigea silencieusement dans la salle de bain pour se laver et ôter de son corps toute ces réminiscences douloureuses qui ne lui laissaient pas un instant de paix. Il se frotta violemment la peau jusqu'à la faire saigner, le sang qui s'écoulait sous l'eau glacée lui semblait salvateur, lui démontrant ainsi qu'il était bien en vie, encore. Il en ressentit un certain bien-être et son esprit torturé se calma. Sérénité éphémère, il le savait pertinemment mais il en avait besoin et en profitait tant qu'elle demeurait encore. Il finit par laisser sa peau martyrisée et arrêta le jet de la douche afin de se préparer à affronter une autre de ces journées qui se ressemblaient toutes à ces yeux.

La nuit s'achevait à peine et le jour tentait péniblement de prendre sa place mais ça ne changeait rien pour lui. Même en plein soleil, il ne voyait que les ténèbres. Le monde n'avait plus d'autre couleur que le gris, avec son infinité de nuances qui ne faisait qu'accroître la mélancolie qui l'envahissait et ferait bientôt place à ce sentiment dont il s'imprégnait désormais comme il le faisait chaque jour et suivant un rituel précis, se le remémorant, le quémandant avec ferveur parce qu'il lui donnait la force de continuer. La seule et unique raison de survivre à cette nouvelle aube qui s'annonçait. La vengeance.

Il l'appelait comme les croyants en appellent à la résurrection de leur sauveur pour effacer leurs péchés et accéder à la rédemption. Il la voulait chaque jour un peu plus, la chérissait comme son bien le plus précieux et chaque matin, il l'appelait avec confiance car elle le rassurait dans sa force et sa constance. Il voulait puiser en elle comme un assoiffé accueille avec soulagement la moindre goutte du précieux liquide qui lui permettrait de survivre. Elle était l'écrin de sa haine qui lui permettrait de la libérer, le moment venu.

Une fois qu'il l'eut retrouvé et qu'il l'eut consolidé, il prépara ses affaires et descendit rejoindre ceux qui l'accueillaient parmi eux. Il les regarda sans les voir et pris à peine quelques miettes de son petit-déjeuner sans leur adresser un mot. Ils n'avaient pas de visage et pas de nom. Il ne prêta pas attention aux maladroites tentatives pour l'aborder, il se moquait d'eux. Ils n'avaient aucune place dans son plan. Ils l'hébergeaient, le nourrissaient et lui fournissaient les soins essentiels à son existence tandis que lui faisait l'effort incommensurable de les tolérer à ses côtés. C'était plus que suffisant. Ils étaient payés de toute façon pour s'occuper de lui. Comme tout les autres. Depuis plus de neuf mois, il devait subir leurs faciès désolés, leur compassion et leur pitié misérable. Ils ne savaient rien, ne pouvaient rien comprendre. Il les supportait parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix mais s'avérait secrètement ravi quand on le renvoyait à l'orphelinat. Là-bas, il était anonyme parmi les anonymes et on lui fichait la paix.

Bientôt, il y retournerait, il le sentait. Ils allaient craquer. Comme tous les autres. On lui disait qu'il devait faire un effort, qu'il devait oublier et reprendre une vie normale. Il avait sauté à la gorge de l'assistant social qui lui avait sorti ça, tentant de l'étouffer de la frêle pression de ses mains. Ça lui avait fait un bien fou même si on l'avait rapidement écarté. Par ce biais, il avait le pouvoir de leur faire comprendre à tous, de leur faire ressentir sa douleur. Depuis, il enchaînait les bagarres, les coups et les échanges de poings, devenant de plus en plus violent et incontrôlable. Il s'était fait renvoyé plusieurs fois et changé d'établissements encore davantage. Il les décourageait tous : éducateurs, assistants sociaux, professeurs, psychiatres…

Il adorait particulièrement s'amuser avec les nerfs de ces derniers. Ils croyaient tout savoir, tout comprendre. Ils lui expliquaient qu'il avait le droit de pleurer, d'être en colère et qu'il fallait se libérer de tout ce poids, qu'ils allaient l'aider…Ce à quoi il ne répondait jamais. Il n'ouvrait jamais la bouche pendant ces séances auxquelles on ne le laissait pas échapper. Pour son propre bien soi-disant. Alors, il les sentait devenir impatient. Compassion, menaces, chantage… Ils avaient tout essayé pour le faire parler, sans y parvenir. Victoire personnelle pour lui. Et ils décidaient tous de le confier alors à un autre collègue et le manège recommençait, telle une mécanique bien huilée dont il connaissait à présent chaque rouage.

Il se rendit à sa nouvelle école, espérant surprendre un regard, un mot, n'importe quoi qui lui servirait d'excuse pour frapper et donner corps à ce besoin qui le tenaillait d'hurler son besoin de se venger, frustré de ne jamais retrouver les traits honnis de celui qui lui avait arraché sa vie. Pourtant, paradoxalement, il refusait systématiquement toute entrevue avec son frère, il ne voulait rien savoir de lui et s'obstinait à nier son existence car pour lui, elle aurait dû prendre fin cette nuit-là, comme la sienne. Il était son obsession et en même temps sa hantise. Il avait peur et se haïssait pour ça aussi. D'être si faible, si…impuissant. Alors il se battait jusqu'à s'en ouvrir les jointures, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'arrête car il ne le faisait jamais de lui-même. Il fallait chasser cette angoisse pour arrêter de se considérer comme un lâche incapable de défendre et de protéger ceux qui l'aimaient. Comme ce soir là où on lui avait ordonné de fuir et qu'il l'avait fait. Pour sauver sa vie. Une vie dont il ne restait plus rien que des lambeaux qu'il s'acharnait méticuleusement à détruire pour oublier et auxquels il s'accrochait également avec l'énergie que confère le désespoir.

Il arriva à l'école mais hélas pour lui, tous se turent, les surveillants l'encadraient étroitement et il ne put que rejoindre sa classe où il persistait à être bon élève, atteignant l'excellence, se voulant toujours meilleur que les autres pour qu'ils comprennent qu'il n'était pas comme eux et ne le serait jamais. Pour les obliger à conserver leurs distances. Ce que chacun faisait d'ailleurs, submergés qu'ils étaient par la terreur qu'il inspirait. Il aimait ce sentiment que consacre l'ascendant que l'on peut avoir sur autrui, celui de savoir l'autre à sa merci, soumis à son bon vouloir et à sa magnanimité. C'était purement divin.

Les cours s'écoulèrent lentement pour satisfaire son esprit sans cesse en éveil. Il s'ennuyait ferme mais restait impassible. La monotonie de cette journée s'interrompit et un surveillant vint le chercher pour l'amener dans le bureau de la directrice. Celle-ci lui confirma ce qu'il pensait. Ses tuteurs avaient craqué et le renvoyait à l'orphelinat. Sauf que cette fois, celui de la ville ne pouvant l'accueillir faute de place, il serait envoyé à celui de Konoha. Cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Peu importe l'endroit tant qu'on lui fichait la paix. Quoique ça, il ne fallait pas s'y attendre puisqu'il aurait sans doute droit à un nouveau Sigmund Freud. Cela allait de prime avec ses changements de résidence. Il sourit intérieurement. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser.

***

Tsunade soupira une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle parcourait pour la troisième ou quatrième fois le dossier du patient qu'elle allait rencontrer. Violence, auto-mutilation, isolement social, troubles alimentaires, la liste était longue et sans doute non-exhaustive. Le tout lié au choc post-traumatique de l'assassinat de ses parents par son frère aîné complété par la tentative de meurtre sur sa propre personne. Ça n'allait pas être simple de l'approcher surtout que l'historique de ses collègues ne laissait planer aucun doute sur la coopération de l'enfant. Elle fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à la stratégie qu'elle pourrait mettre en œuvre pour aider contre son gré le réfractaire.

Quand il entra dans son bureau, elle eut la confirmation de sa première idée. Elle examina l'enfant qui, sans attendre qu'elle l'y invite, pris place sur l'un des deux fauteuils qui trônaient dans la pièce en l'ignorant royalement. Le teint cireux, la silhouette élancée voire même malingre, les cheveux hirsutes, son aspect physique négligé montrait le profond tiraillement interne de ce petit garçon qui n'en était plus vraiment un. Elle s'approcha et sentit l'enfant se tendre. Elle prit au passage un de ces nombreux livres et s'installa dans le fauteuil faisant face à celui où s'était installé Sasuke, sans le regarder ni lui parler. Elle perçut l'étonnement du petit bonhomme. Elle sentit son regard onyx sur elle mais ne releva pas la tête. Il prit ensuite son sac d'école et en sortit le nécessaire pour faire ses devoirs. Elle continua de l'ignorer durant toute la séance, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse, marquant la fin de la séance. Sasuke rangea tranquillement ses affaires et s'apprêta à sortir.

- A la prochaine, lâcha t'elle sans relever le nez de son bouquin.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit l'enfant se figer un court instant, imaginant son expression mais il ne répondit pas et finit par s'en aller. Après son départ, elle s'autorisa un sourire. Pour une première séance, le résultat n'était pas si désastreux. Elle percevait qu'elle avait réussi à piquer sa curiosité ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal. Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faut mais elle réussirait à l'apprivoiser son petit sauvageon mais pour cela, il allait lui falloir attendre qu'il soit prêt à accepter son aide et lui fasse confiance. Elle soupira : ce serait long. Elle décida de consigner quelques notes et d'inscrire quelques suggestions pour leur prochaine séance avant de se préparer pour son rendez-vous suivant. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur la photographie qui ornait le dossier. Elle avait dû être prise avant le massacre car l'enfant représenté dessus semblait profondément heureux et comblé. Son cœur se serra mais elle choisit de repousser ses sentiments personnels. L'histoire de Sasuke Uchiha était émouvante bien sûr mais elle ne devait pas laisser ses émotions la dominer. Ce serait nuisible à la qualité de son travail et cela n'aiderait pas son patient. Elle devait garder bien en vue son objectif, elle se l'était juré il y a longtemps. Une fois, elle avait eu le malheur de trop s'impliquer et les conséquences la hantaient encore parfois.

Il se passa encore beaucoup de séances de cet acabit, le jeune garçon étudiant dans son coin et elle qui se penchait sur ses dossiers. Puis elle vint l'aider silencieusement, lui indiquant les fautes ou lui soumettant une idée par écrit. Il ne se laissa pas faire de suite mais admis de plus en plus facilement son soutien, la laissant accéder à son univers au travers d'une phrase, d'une posture qui se faisait de moins en moins rigide au fur et à mesure que le temps qui leur était alloué s'écoulait. Au début, aucun échange de paroles ne se faisait pourtant hormis les salutations de début et de fin de séance. Puis, elle osa enfin lui faire part oralement de ses remarques et même s'il n'y répondit pas, il ne montra pas d'hostilité. Toutefois, elle sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Il l'avait déjà fait, inconsciemment lors de leur dernière rendez-vous. Elle avait, parmi ses patients, une petite fille et à son intention, elle lui avait installé une petite maison de poupée avec un couple et deux enfants. Elle avait également mis à sa disposition un chevalet et de la peinture dans des petits pots. Elle ne prenait pas la peine d'ôter le matériel pour la séance avec Sasuke puisque cela ne les dérangeait pas.

Cependant, cette fois, elle avait du s'absenter du bureau pendant une dizaine de minutes, le laissant seul dans la pièce. A son retour, elle avait fait semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué et s'était réinstallée à sa place sans mot dire mais dès qu'il fut parti , elle se leva prestement pour examiner son ouvrage. Il avait disposé le couple l'un sur l'autre, leurs corps recouverts de peinture rouge. L'un des deux enfants était entièrement démembré et gisait loin des parents. Enfin, l'une des pièces de la maison de poupée avait été maculée de noire et au centre reposait le second des enfants, couché sur le dos. Tout le mobilier avait été ôté de cette petite pièce où la poupée avait été installée. En examinant de plus près celle-ci, elle découvrit les larmes de peinture rouge que le gamin avait tracé sur le visage immobile de la figurine.

Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux et remercia que le brun fusse son dernier patient de la journée car elle ne sentait pas en état de recevoir qui que se soit d'autre. La représentation du meurtre de ses parents, de sa haine envers son aîné était claire et énoncée simplement ce qui n'empêchait pas la scène d'être poignante. Ce qui la touchait surtout c'était l'image qu'il avait de lui même. Elle pouvait ressentir sa peine, sa solitude, la façon dont le monde n'était que désespoir pour lui. Il avait balayé tout le reste avec une rage non contenue et pourtant quand elle était revenue, il n'avait pas semblé avoir changé de place si ce n'est les légères traces de peinture sur ses doigts. Il était comme ses jouets : une triste marionnette qui ne faisait que subir. Du coup, elle compris mieux sa douleur. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de futur, pas de lendemain et par conséquent, il n'y avait personne qui puisse l'aider car il s'était déjà condamné lui-même. Pourtant, le fait qu'il ait pris la peine d'exprimer les sentiments qui l'animaient montrait de réels progrès. Elle espérait enfin.

A la séance suivante, elle pris le soin de remettre le décor tel qu'il l'avait laissé afin qu'il ne puisse pas renier l'évidence. Il s'installa comme à son habitude mais cette fois, elle ne s'attela pas à la lecture de ses dossiers, le fixant longuement, attendant qu'il ne relève la tête pour croiser enfin ce regard qu'elle n'avait pour l'instant fait que rêver. Cela ne tarda pas. Probablement oppressé par cette soudaine attention, il leva vers elle la tête en signe de défi, engageant une joute non-verbale qu'il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de perdre. Elle vint s'asseoir sur la table en face de lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux, cherchant dans le regard sombre les réponses à ces questions.

De la haine…Beaucoup. Trop. Mais derrière, il y avait également de la confusion, de la colère, … de la peur. Elle ne put résister plus longtemps et enserra l'enfant dans l'étau de ses bras qui débordait de tendresse pour cette âme torturée. Sasuke se débattit violemment mais elle le contint. C'était le moment décisif, elle le savait. Il fallait que ça sorte maintenant sous peine que la fenêtre ne se referme à jamais et n'emprisonne cet enfant durant le reste de sa vie. Il résista longtemps avant qu'elle ne sente enfin contre sa poitrine le flot laborieux d'abord puis intarissable de ses larmes. Ce n'était qu'un petit garçon après tout. Elle savait qu'il n'avait plus pleuré depuis la mort de ses parents. Il versait là le trop plein qu'il avait retenu. Cet abandon ne durerait pas, c'était une certitude. Il revêtirait bientôt à nouveau ses atours de froideur et d'inaccessibilité mais ils sauraient tout deux ce qui s'était passé. Un lien s'était crée, qui ne pourrait s'effacer.

Il pleura longtemps, bien plus que la durée de la séance mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle accueillait la souffrance de l'enfant comme étant sienne, affectée au plus profond de son cœur malgré toutes ses préventions. Et elle sut à cet instant qu'elle avait perdu. Elle était vaincu. Cet enfant n'était plus un patient parmi d'autres depuis longtemps, peut-être même depuis la première fois où elle l'avait rencontré. Elle avait désiré l'apprivoiser mais la réciproque avait joué. Elle ne voulait plus le laisser seul, elle voulait lui redonner un lendemain, lui tenir la main pour l'aider à le construire. Mais il faudrait qu'il le veuille. Elle le dégagea lentement pour voir le visage encore ravagé par les sillons humides. Il la regarda et cela ne fit que renforcer sa certitude. Cependant, elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui dire. Pour la première fois, elle n'y arrivait pas. Ce fut Sasuke qui la délivra de l'attente en murmurant, d'une voix anxieuse qui trahissait la tombée momentanée de son masque et de toutes ses défenses, témoignage de sa confiance naissante :

- Et maintenant ?

La réponse lui sembla évidente malgré les difficultés inévitables que cela poserait. Elle prit une grande respiration et plongea au plus profond du regard onyx, afin qu'il comprenne tout le sérieux et la volonté inébranlable qu'elle mettait dans ses quelques mots :

**- Tu restes avec moi.**


	4. Sauvetage

Dernier chapitre avant la rencontre…

Crédits : Ils m'ont suppliés mais je suis restée inflexible. Je les ai regardé droit dans les yeux et malgré le regard noir de Sasuke, les yeux chibi de Naruto, j'ai tenu bon…Masashi Kishimoto-sama, donnez-moi la force de continuer cette fic…

Détails :

Les rewiews sont le carburant du stylo de l'auteur mais c'est donnant-donnant c'est pour cela que je réponds toujours aux rewiews :

□ Les membres inscrits par le système mis en place par le site.

□ Les anonymes directement sur mon profil.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à mes bêtas sur cette fic : Leeloo et occasionnellement, Kitsune no Kyuubi **

**

* * *

**

**Sauvetage**

**

* * *

**

Quel imbécile ! Il avait été imprudent et voilà dans quelle situation il se retrouvait… Bien sûr, il n'était pas le premier reporter de guerre à se faire capturer, mais en vérité, ça n'avait jamais fait partie de ses objectifs, loin de là. Il avait voulu se retrouver au cœur de l'action et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était servi ! Il dut cesser de rouspéter, mentalement parlant, car un coup bien placé sur son derrière lui fit comprendre qu'il devait s'arrêter. Le soldat lui fit signe d'aller s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre mort pendant que lui et ses acolytes dressaient le campement. Il leur en fut reconnaissant, car ils n'avaient eu de cesse de marcher depuis ce matin et cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait quasiment rien avalé. Ses jambes lui faisaient un mal de chien, mais il savait qu'il était dans une situation plutôt privilégiée, car ils auraient pu l'exécuter purement et simplement.

Le fait qu'il soit journaliste lui avait probablement sauvé la mise. Ils allaient sans doute tenter de marchander sa libération moyennant rançon. C'était le nœud du problème par ailleurs, car son pays refuserait de payer quoique ce soit pour sa remise en liberté. Il imaginait même sans mal la tête que feraient certains dirigeants que sa mort arrangerait grandement. Il n'était pas vraiment apprécié à cause de sa (trop) grande franchise dans ses reportages qui mettaient au jour et souvent à mal des éléments que beaucoup auraient voulu conserver secrets. En tant que journaliste de terrain, les images et les articles qu'il publiait ne souffrait pas d'un manque de crédibilité et petit à petit, sa renommée avait atteint une envergure internationale qui avait fait grincer pas mal de dents, car lui permettant de prendre des libertés mal considérées. Et le voilà qu'il se retrouvait, à cause d'une erreur de débutant, dans ce bourbier. Idiot ! Se répétait-il en continu. Non mais quelle idée que de vouloir approcher les hommes de l'Otryad Militsii Osobovo Naznacheniya, plus communément appelé OMON. Ils étaient réputés pour être des détachements d'opérations spéciales de la police, incorporés au Ministère russe de l'Intérieur (MVD) et responsables de la plupart des exactions commises dans ce pays malmené par la guerre. Mais bien sûr ! Parce qu'il était connu, ils allaient sans doute lui accorder une interview exclusive ! Idiot !

Il soupira. Ils l'affaiblissaient pour lui ôter toute opportunité de s'enfuir, mais de toute façon…Où aurait-il pu aller sans vivres et sans guide ? Mais vu que personne ne viendrait l'aider, il n'avait pas franchement le choix. Peut-être pourrait-il regagner le camp de réfugiés le plus proche et dont il était originaire. Seulement ce camp se trouvait au moins à quatre jours de marche pour un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens et connaissant le chemin, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Il fallait réfléchir et faire le point. Premièrement, étudier l'environnement avant qu'il ne soit jeté dans une tente et enchaîné, empêchant toute tentative d'évasion. Il avait de la chance dans son malheur, il échappait aux rigueurs de l'hiver des montagnes caucasiennes. Le temps était doux en ce mois de mai du nouveau millénaire.

Il examina discrètement les alentours. La route qu'ils suivaient était étroite et creusée dans un vallon entouré de vastes forêts de conifères tels que les pins, hêtres et parsemées également de quelques feuillus divers qui supportaient la rudesse de ce dur climat.. S'engouffrer dans la forêt ? Mauvaise idée à priori. Il avait beau être classé dans les baroudeurs et avoir plus d'une fois expérimenté la partie survie de son manuel, là, c'était trop risqué sans avoir un point de chute. Surtout que les soldats russes avaient évoqué la proximité d'un village non loin de là. Attendre, oui mais le temps lui manquait avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils ne tireraient rien de lui. Que faire pour se sortir de cette galère ? C'est alors qu'il remarqua au loin, un peu en retrait et hors de portée du regard de ses ravisseurs, une petite silhouette qui les observait. La créature se figea et comprenant qu'on l'avait remarqué, elle s'éclipsa aussi discrètement qu'elle était apparue.

Il espéra qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un éclaireur envoyé par des rebelles tchétchènes parce que si c'était le cas, il risquait de se retrouver en plein milieu d'un règlement de compte et il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. La nuit tomba bien vite et, comme il l'avait escompté, il fut, avec une douceur toute militaire, jeté dans une tente pieds et poings liés après qu'on lui eut gentiment accordé un verre d'eau et un quignon de pain pour toute nourriture. Il se résigna à attendre de voir venir et commença à essayer de récupérer quelques forces dans le réconfort que lui procurerait Morphée. Néanmoins, il se réveilla brusquement quand il entendit les soldats aboyer des ordres divers, faisant se disperser les troupes. Ils étaient attaqués. Nom de Dieu, pensa-t-il. Si c'était la fin, il trouvait que son Shinigami était sympa de l'avoir maintenu jusque-là dans le monde des vivants même s'il aurait bien aimé en profiter encore un peu.

Une tornade blonde, qu'il identifia malgré l'obscurité comme étant un garçonnet à qui il aurait donné une dizaine d'années, se précipita dans sa tente sous le couvert des armes qui tiraient en tout sens au-dehors. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit ses liens être défaits et la main de l'enfant le conduisit dans le chaos ambiant, apparemment pas gêné par la nuit seulement éclairée par les coups de feu des parties en présence qui ne faisaient pas du tout attention à eux. Ils courraient à l'abri de la forêt, s'éloignant de plus en plus du tumulte de plus en plus lointain. Bien que boosté par l'adrénaline, il sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir encore longtemps et le fit savoir à son guide. Comprenant la fatigue de l'homme illustrée par sa respiration saccadée, le petit garçon ralentit considérablement le rythme passant de course effrénée à marche tranquille.

Il ne se posait pas de question. Un petit inconnu, c'était quand même mieux que les soldats et leurs kalachnikovs, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il l'emmenait ni pourquoi il n'y avait aucun adulte avec lui. En effet, quelle idée de laisser un enfant traîner dehors la nuit au milieu d'un conflit armé et donc, potentiellement dangereux. C'était de l'inconscience pure. Il voulut interroger l'enfant à ce sujet, mais celui-ci lui fit comprendre en lui tirant le bras que l'heure n'était pas aux questions et il continua à le suivre sans discuter. Après tout, il verrait bien, au point où il en était, on ne pouvait pas dire que sa situation pouvait encore empirer. Enfin, l'enfant stoppa tout à fait pour observer de façon méticuleuse les environs avant d'avancer, attentif à tout mouvement ou son suspect vers une petite bâtisse à moitié effondrée et qui, d'après le vieil en-tête défraîchi qu'elle portait, devait avoir été une bibliothèque.

Ils durent se faufiler sous quelques gravats avant de parvenir à ce qu'il comprit être le lieu d'habitation du garçonnet. Ce devait avoir été la salle principale, car elle était pleine de livres. Certains reposaient encore sur leurs étagères quand celles-ci étaient encore debout, d'autres jonchaient sur les débris de leurs rayonnages dispersés au sol. Vu l'état de délabrement de l'endroit, il aurait pu jurer que celui-ci était sur le point de s'écrouler, mais l'enfant paraissait ne pas y prêter attention et le guida jusqu'à un recoin où se trouvait de la paille entassée, une petite table avec une chaise, divers papiers, quelques provisions et un seau d'eau claire.

Il sentit sa faim revenir au grand galop. L'enfant le perçut sans doute, car il l'invita à prendre place sur l'unique chaise pendant qu'il s'affaira à préparer un plat simple composé de fromage et de ce qu'il identifia comme étant un reste de « Plov » froid, mi-ragoût, mi-pot-au-feu. Il le mangea rapidement, trouvant à cette maigre pitance la saveur des meilleures cuisines à laquelle il lui avait été donné de goûter. Enfin, il se redressa, un peu mieux rassasié pour observer enfin le petit garçon qui avait allumé une petite bougie qui éclairait de sa lumière blafarde le piteux logis. Il révisa son estimation première. Il lui donnait approximativement huit ans, pas plus. Sa carrure était chétive, fluette signe d'un manque nutritionnel certain. Ce qui lui fit honte car il venait sans doute d'avaler l'équivalent de plusieurs repas de cet enfant. Il poursuivit son examen alors que le blond ne le quittait pas des yeux, un grand sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il nota combien celui-ci lui mangeait le visage, dévorant les joues creuses et agrandissant le regard céruléen où perçait une pointe d'angoisse mais aussi une profonde envie de faire confiance. Il souhaita être à la hauteur des attentes de ce petit bonhomme qui venait ni plus ni moins que de lui sauver la vie. Mais il ne savait toujours rien de son sauveur qui n'avait pas prononcé la moindre parole depuis leur rencontre.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Questionna-t-il doucement, songeant que le fait d'être polyglotte était définitivement un avantage.

- …

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom ? Insista-t-il alors que l'enfant le dévisageait, manifestement perplexe.

- Je m'appelle Jiraya. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, je ne te ferais pas de mal, reprit-il alors que l'enfant s'était levé et s'éloignait.

Mais alors qu'il se dit que son sauveur allait le laisser à son triste sort, il le vit revenir avec une ardoise qui devait servir assidûment vu l'usure qui la marquait. L'enfant pris un caillou de craie, abondant dans cette région et inscrivit quelque chose avant de retourner le panneau vers lui.

- « Bonjour Jiraya », avait inscrit l'enfant.

- Tu ne peux pas parler, conclut celui-ci, comprenant le silence de son interlocuteur et se maudissant de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.

Nouveau griffonnage accompagné d'un hochement vif de la tête pour confirmer son verdict.

- « Tu devrais dormir. On est en sécurité ici. » Il lui indiqua la paillasse à côté d'eux.

- Et toi ? Où vas-tu dormir ? S'inquiéta Jiraya.

- « Par terre. » écrivit l'enfant.

- Pas question, c'est ton lit, s'indigna le reporter.

- « Je dors par terre, tu es mon invité », réitéra l'enfant avec un regard bien senti.

Il comprit qu'il le vexerait en refusant sa proposition et partit s'installer sur la couche de fortune, au demeurant plutôt confortable après avoir dormi deux jours de suite à même le sol. Il était vraiment épuisé : entre sa capture, les marches forcées, les nuits peu reposantes et les effets de l'adrénaline bien retombés à présent, il n'était plus temps de discuter. Il verrait pour les détails et les réponses à ces questions demain. A peine eut-il fermé les yeux que le sommeil s'empara de lui.

En se réveillant, il se sentit particulièrement reposé. Dispos pour envisager sa situation sous un angle nouveau et trouver le moyen de regagner la capitale, Grozny, et de prendre son billet de retour pour le Japon. Heureusement qu'il avait fait parvenir son travail avant de s'être fait prendre, sinon, il serait rentré bredouille.

Il sortit de sa planque improvisée, ne trouvant pas trace de son sauveur. Le bâtiment lui parut encore plus miteux en plein jour. Il put apercevoir aux alentours les ruines de différents bâtiments en guère meilleur état que celui dont il sortait et plus au loin, il devina l'esquisse d'un village. Il pourrait sans doute trouver de l'aide là-bas, mais mieux valait tout de même rester sur ses gardes. Il ne fallait pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs et se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Le gamin l'y aiderait sans doute. D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Il le chercha dans la forêt avoisinante, sans trop s'éloigner pour autant, ce serait stupide de se perdre dans les bois. Enfin, il le trouva, un peu en contrebas, qui se baignait dans les eaux tumultueuses et certainement glacées de l'Argoun. Il lui parut encore plus efflanqué que la veille : les côtes saillantes, les bras aussi gros que les jambes ; il se demanda comment il faisait pour tenir debout.

Le môme le vit et lui fit de grands signes de bras avant de sortir de l'eau, nu comme un ver et absolument pas gêné par cet état de fait. Il remit les haillons qui lui servaient de vêtements et le rejoignit, exhibant fièrement un lièvre qu'il avait dû attraper et qui leur servirait probablement de petit-déjeuner. Le soleil n'était pas haut dans le ciel, il se demanda depuis quand le jeune garçon était levé. Celui-ci l'entraîna à nouveau dans le refuge pour préparer leur repas. Il fit un petit feu avec du petit bois qu'il avait amassé dans un coin de son antre, se saisissant au passage de sa craie et de sa tablette pour communiquer avec l'adulte.

- Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas les livres pour le feu, demanda Jiraya, qui ne voyait pas pourquoi le gamin prenait la peine d'aller chercher du combustible dehors puisqu'il y en avait plein ici. L'enfant le regarda avec incompréhension et lui donna sa réponse rapidement.

- « On brûle pas les livres, on les lit », le visage de l'enfant reflétait sa pensée, étant assurément choqué par la suggestion. Il décida de calmer son hôte.

- Oui, c'est mieux bien sûr, mais je ne pensais pas que tu les lisais.

- « Je sais lire », accusa le gamin, la mine sombre.

Décidément, il ne faisait que s'enfoncer.

- Je ne disais pas le contraire, mais d'autres que toi auraient choisi la facilité plutôt que de s'embarrasser à aller chercher des branches dehors. Le gamin retrouva le sourire.

- « J'ai promis de m'instruire alors j'ai besoin des livres », expliqua le blond.

- A qui as-tu promis ça ? Requit l'écrivain. Il vit le visage du môme se fermer, mais il inscrivit tout de même le renseignement demandé.

- « Iruka ». Il comprit qu'il n'en saurait pas plus sur le sujet. Il décida de revenir à un sujet plus léger et plus neutre.

- Au fait, je ne sais toujours pas ton nom alors que tu connais le mien. Ce n'est pas très équilibré, je trouve. Le visage du gamin se brouilla et sa mine se fit déconfite. Cependant, avant que Jiraya ne l'approche, il prit le temps d'écrire rapidement sur son ardoise avant de la laisser de côté et d'aller préparer le repas. Il la prit et lut avec peine les mots qui y étaient notés alors que l'enfant se retenait tant bien que mal de pleurer un peu plus loin, reniflant discrètement.

- « Je sais plus ».

Il en était bouleversé. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans l'existence de ce petit bout d'homme pour lui faire oublier jusqu'à son nom. Il se tourna vers le gamin qui tentait de faire bonne figure. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais l'enfant s'échappa et courut vers la sortie. Jiraya comprit que c'était un point plus que délicat à aborder et qu'il ne devait plus en parler sous peine d'effaroucher le môme. Il s'occupa de la cuisson du gibier qui avait été préalablement dépecé et entreprit de le faire cuire dans la casserole toute cabossée que l'enfant avait installée sur le foyer. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le blondinet était de retour, les yeux rougis, mais un sourire éclatant le défiait de dire quoi que ce soit. Alors, il prit sur lui d'ignorer la peine de l'enfant alors que celui-ci ajoutait diverses herbes au plat qui finit par dégager une odeur assez alléchante. Ils mangèrent en silence avant que Jiraya ne se décide à relancer la conversation et, par la même occasion, la confiance du gosse mise à mal auparavant. Il choisit de lui raconter qui il était, d'où il venait et comment il s'était retrouvé en compagnie des soldats. Le blond l'écoutait avec une mine fascinée, les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet du récit qui le passionnait. Enfin, il aborda le point central de son récit.

- Dis-moi, le village en bas…Tu crois que je pourrai y trouver de l'aide pour retourner à Grozny ? Questionna-t-il, impatient de connaître la réponse. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester indéfiniment ici.

- « Je sais pas, tu es un étranger », expliqua le gamin, morose.

- Tu pourrais m'accompagner ? Demanda le baroudeur, sachant d'expérience qu'il valait mieux aborder les habitants locaux avec quelqu'un pour s'introduire auprès d'eux. La mine du blondinet se fit sombre et il griffonna :

- « Si je viens avec toi, ils te tueront. »

- Pourquoi ? Répliqua Jiraya, estomaqué. Nouvelle écriture qui se limita à un mot :

- « Ch'ir »

Il comprit. La vengeance par le sang nommée "ch'ir" n'est pas une dispute, mais une vengeance franche d'une vie contre une autre sans représailles supplémentaires ; elle sert à maintenir l'ordre dans un contexte chaotique, où la justice légale ne peut toujours être attendue. Conclusion : l'enfant est accusé d'un crime de sang, mais comment peut-il avoir, à son âge, la mort d'une personne sur la conscience ? Remarque, cela expliquerait qu'il vive seul et à l'écart du village. Cela expliquerait peut-être aussi les fines cicatrices qui ornaient le visage de l'innocent. Mais dans ce cas, si les habitants avaient vraiment voulu le tuer pour rétablir l'équilibre, ils l'auraient fait ou bien l'enfant aurait dû s'enfuir plutôt que de vivre à proximité de ses bourreaux. Sa curiosité naturelle reprit le dessus, mais il lui fallait se dominer pour ne pas apeurer le gamin.

- Je vais les voir sans toi alors et puis je viendrais te retrouver, d'accord ? Le gosse eut l'air très heureux d'un coup et il nota avec impatience :

- « Tu reviens, c'est vrai ? »

- Un peu que je reviens. Tu cuisines trop bien pour que je me passe de tes petits plats ! Plaisanta-t-il et l'enfant rit aux éclats, mais silencieusement toutefois. Il s'autorisa une dernière interrogation. Tu es muet de naissance ? C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé entendre ta voix. L'enfant stoppa net son rire et reprit son air sombre et grave qui ne lui allait décidément pas du tout.

- « Je sais plus ». Et là-dessus, il fit signe à Jiraya de le suivre.

Une fois dehors, le blondinet lui indiqua le meilleur chemin pour contourner les ruines et atteindre le village avant de le saluer de la main et de le regarder partir. Il arriva rapidement au village qui sembla désert au premier abord jusqu'à ce qu'un vieil homme aux rides d'expression particulièrement marquées ne vienne à sa rencontre. Il n'était pas dupe, l'homme était certainement couvert par au moins une dizaine de villageois armés et prêts à le garnir de plomb au moindre faux pas. Il s'avança néanmoins vers son interlocuteur désigné d'une foulée assurée. Dans ce genre de situation, il valait mieux montrer que l'on n'était pas intimidé. Il s'octroya même le luxe de lui sourire, mais l'autre ne se dérida pas d'un poil, occupé à le dévisager et à décider probablement de son sort… Enfin, il prit la parole :

- Je suis Hiruzen Sarutobi, chef de ce village. Que veux-tu et d'où viens-tu étranger ? Le ton était calme, mais l'on sentait que derrière ses paroles se cachait un homme droit et très intelligent. Il lui faudrait être prudent mais aussi honnête dans son discours.

- Je m'appelle Jiraya, je suis journaliste et je cherche à regagner Grozny pour rentrer chez moi, expliqua-t-il clairement pour démontrer au vieil homme sa bonne volonté.

- Hn. Certes. Votre russe est bon, reprit celui-ci.

- Euh…merci. Le vieux chef était rusé. Il ne refusait ni n'accordait son aide. Mais et pour…Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que l'autre le coupa.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'ici ?

Il choisit de dévoiler la vérité sans toutefois mentionner le jeune garçon qui l'avait sauvé. Le patriarche l'observa longuement puis se détourna de lui pour se diriger vers un immeuble miraculeusement encore intact parmi les nombreux décombres de la petite bourgade. Il prit cela pour une invite et le suivit. Ils pénétrèrent dans un bureau simple, encombré de différents documents en vrac et chichement décoré d'un petit sofa sur lequel l'ancien prit place. Il s'installa à ses côtés et attendit, mal à l'aise, la suite des évènements. Le vieil homme alluma une longue pipe avant de reprendre la parole.

- Si je t'ai amené ici, étranger, c'est parce qu'il ne vaut mieux pas évoquer l'enfant près des oreilles indiscrètes, lança machinalement l'ancêtre.

- L'enfant…Je ne vois pas…Balbutia Jiraya, trop ahuri par la perspicacité de l'homme.

- Vous voyez très bien. Je n'apprécie pas le fait que vous me mentiez, mais puisque vous le faites pour le protéger, vous êtes pardonné, expliqua le chef pour lui faire comprendre que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises. Cela aiguisa l'intérêt du journaliste.

- Pourquoi en veut-on à sa vie ?

- Ah ! Le pauvre enfant en naissant a pris la vie de sa mère et son père s'est suicidé en l'apprenant. C'était mon successeur, précisa le vieil homme. Sans compter que le jeune homme qui s'occupait de lui est mort il y a deux ans maintenant et que les gens de ce village l'ont rendu responsable de sa mort qui était pourtant totalement accidentelle. Le pauvre petit ne peut pas venir au village sans être insulté ou malmené, mais je suis parvenu à les convaincre de le laisser en vie…

- Je comprends mieux, mais… vous dites que cela fait deux ans qu'il n'y a plus personne pour s'occuper de lui ? Le patriarche acquiesça. Mais ce n'est qu'un gosse ! S'écria le reporter, indigné du traitement injuste infligé à ce petit bonhomme.

- Je le sais bien mais je ne peux rien faire de plus pour lui, commenta le vieil homme dont le regard se fit encore plus perçant. Par contre, vous…

- Moi ? Dit Jiraya, un peu perdu.

- Vous pourriez le prendre avec vous, je sens que vous êtes un homme bien. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il n'aurait pas pris tous ces risques pour vous.

- Mais… Enfin… Bredouilla-t-il, pris de court par la proposition alors que son homologue conservait son calme olympien.

- Voilà ce que je vous propose : je ferai en sorte que vous regagniez la capitale, mais je veux que vous offriez un espoir à ce môme. Si vous ne vous chargez pas de lui, trouvez-lui au moins une famille qui l'accueillera. Ici, personne ne le fera et il ne mérite pas de vivre comme ça.

Le journaliste réfléchit. Il comprenait les raisons de l'ancien et sa proposition semblait logique, mais prendre la responsabilité de la vie de cet enfant, ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Il se demanda comment il pourrait vivre en ne sachant pas ce qu'il adviendrait de l'enfant. Et comment lui trouver une famille qui saurait l'aimer malgré son handicap ? Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais le vieil homme le soulagea lorsqu'il poursuivit :

- Je ne vous demande pas de vous décider dans l'instant. De toute manière, il faut que je voie avec mes concitoyens les possibilités de vous faire évacuer le village en évitant les rebelles, mais aussi les troupes russes… Je viendrai vous retrouver ce soir. D'accord ?

- Bien. Il était soulagé d'avoir au moins un peu de temps pour réfléchir, mais il avait encore une question à poser. Comment s'appelle l'enfant ? Il n'a pas pu le dire.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. De toute façon, mieux vaut qu'il oublie sa vie d'ici. Le ton était sans réplique.

- Soit. A ce soir alors.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et le congédia d'un signe de la main. Il repartit dans le village toujours aussi désert en apparence bien qu'il sentait toujours les regards braqués sur sa personne. Il regagna la petite colline qui abritait le jeune garçon. Celui-ci était posté derrière un arbre et afficha une expression soulagée quand il le vit revenir sain et sauf. Il lui fit un sourire dont il semblait avoir le secret, mais qui le faisait douter. Il choisit de repousser momentanément les questions et de profiter du moment.

- Alors gamin ? Quoi de neuf ?

Ledit gamin en question sortit son ardoise et lui demanda par ce biais comment s'était passé son entretien avec les gens du village. Il lui expliqua qu'il saurait ce soir s'il lui était possible de quitter le village et par quel moyen, mais omit de lui parler de la proposition du vieux Sarutobi. Tant qu'il n'avait pas pris sa décision, il ne voulait pas le troubler et lui faire miroiter quelque chose qui ne serait peut-être pas. Ce serait cruel. Il prit le parti d'amuser le gamin.

- Tu veux jouer ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'habitude pour te distraire ? Le questionna-t-il.

Le garçonnet prit un air de profonde réflexion et il se retint à grand-peine de pouffer. Soudain, le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira. Il avait trouvé. Il inscrivit son idée sur l'ardoise avant de la lui tendre, attendant fébrilement la réponse. Il fixa l'écritoire, incrédule.

- Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

Le môme hocha vigoureusement la tête, les yeux brillants trahissant son espoir. Il ne put qu'accéder à sa requête et il vit le petit se mettre à bondir de joie. Il comprit alors que contrairement à tous les autres enfants de son âge qui se seraient jugés trop vieux pour ce genre d'activité, ce gamin, lui, considérait comme un privilège le fait que quelqu'un prenne le temps d'être avec lui, simplement pour lui raconter un conte. Son cœur se serra et il accompagna le gamin qui ne tenait plus en place jusqu'au couvert d'un arbre centenaire qui les protégerait du soleil ascendant. Mais là, Jiraya se posa une question qu'il retourna à l'enfant :

- Tu ne veux pas que je te lise un livre de la bibliothèque ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- « Non. Je les ai tous déjà lus, il n'y en a pas beaucoup avec des histoires, les autres c'est pour étudier. »

- Tu veux que j'invente alors ? En conclut-il.

Le bonhomme affirma timidement que oui avant de s'asseoir au pied de l'arbre où il le rejoint. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui raconter quand il le vit poser sa tête sur ses genoux et fermer les yeux, confiant. Il ne put résister encore une fois à l'envie de l'observer. Ses cheveux blonds étaient longs et devaient sans doute lui tenir chaud en été. Il ondoyait en une masse indisciplinée et emmêlée sous les rayons du soleil qui faisaient ressortir leur éclat doré. Les yeux clos, son visage était entièrement détendu. Il ressemblait à un ange se dit-il. Il trouva l'histoire qu'il allait lui raconter. Celle D'Amaterasu, la déesse du Soleil et de sa retraite à Iwayado suite à son conflit avec son frère Susanoo, Dieu de l'orage et de la tempête. Le personnage d'Uzume lui rappelait un peu le jeune garçon et sa bonne humeur continuelle malgré ses souffrances, tel un masque du théâtre No. Il apprécia ce moment de tranquillité, à tel point qu'il ne remarqua pas que son spectateur s'était endormi. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il acheva son histoire et qu'il reporta son regard sur l'enfant qu'il le constata.

Il sourit, ému par le crédit accordé par le petit. Il réfléchit alors à l'offre du vieux patriarche. Il se devait de reconnaître qu'il avait raison. L'enfant ne pourrait jamais être heureux dans ce village où personne ne le reconnaissait. Il n'était toléré que parce que le vieil homme était là, mais il ne vivrait pas éternellement et après sa mort, le gamin serait sans protection. D'un autre côté, il n'était rien pour cet enfant et il le connaissait seulement depuis la veille. Seulement… Seulement, il s'y était déjà attaché à ce morveux même si ça le faisait suer de le reconnaître. Il soupira, vaincu. Il ne pourrait pas confier l'enfant à des inconnus. Il le garderait donc avec lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'assoupit à son tour. Ce fut un toussotement amusé qui le réveilla tout comme l'enfant qui se releva prestement, prêt à fuir, mais qui s'immobilisa en reconnaissant le vieux chef du village qui était venu à leur rencontre. Il demanda au garçon de s'éloigner pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement avec Jiraya et le môme obéit docilement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sans doute avait-il en tête d'aller chercher de quoi se nourrir. Ou plutôt les nourrir.

- Avez-vous pensé à ma suggestion ? Demanda l'homme avec un ton qui sous-entendait « en dehors de votre sieste ? »

- Oui, répondit sobrement Jiraya, un peu vexé de s'être fait surprendre dans cette posture.

- Quelle est votre réponse ? S'enquit l'ancien qui aurait paru impassible si ses yeux n'avaient pas trahi son appréhension.

- Il vient et restera avec moi si c'est ce qu'il désire, affirma fermement le journaliste.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du vieil homme qui lui expliqua ensuite les détails du périple qui les amènerait, lui et le petit jusqu'à Grozny. Enfin, il appela le bonhomme qui essayait tant bien que mal de se dissimuler derrière un buisson pour les espionner. En vain par ailleurs car ils avaient chuchoté tout du long et il n'avait rien pu entendre de leur conversation. Il se redressa en grimaçant, mais Jiraya put remarquer qu'un petit écureuil pendait à sa ceinture et qu'il portait un panier rempli de condiments. Ce gamin était une perle en matière de survie. Il n'avait pas perdu son temps. Sans doute avait-il simplement relevé ses pièges pour revenir aussi rapidement vers eux. L'ancêtre prit le menton en coupe dans l'une de ses mains tandis que l'autre se posait sur son épaule. Jiraya n'entendit pas ce que le vieux déclara au plus jeune, mais après, il le vit repartir sans jeter un regard en arrière. L'enfant s'était figé. Il s'approcha alors de lui et choisit de lui exprimer clairement ce qui allait se passer et comment sa vie allait changer. Il s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur du gamin et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je pars demain à l'aube. On m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi et de te trouver une famille. Si tu le veux bien, je serai cette famille, mais je veux que tu me dises ce que toi tu veux. Cela signifie que tu quitteras ton pays pour aller dans le mien. Là-bas, tu ne connaîtras personne, tu ne comprendras pas la langue et ce sera sans doute difficile pour toi de t'adapter, mais je suis prêt à faire tous les efforts nécessaires pour que tu t'y sentes bien. Sinon, je pourrai chercher une famille qui t'accueillera ici, dans ton pays et je m'assurerai que ce soit des gens qui sauront t 'aimer comme tu le mérites. C'est à toi de décider, bonhomme.

- … L'enfant se mit à pleurer et Jiraya à culpabiliser. Il lui en demandait beaucoup d'un seul coup. Mais finalement, le blond lui donna sa réponse en lui sautant au cou, s'accrochant à lui désespérément.

- Tu veux rester avec moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçait clairement l'émotion. L'étreinte se resserra, confirmant ainsi le choix de l'enfant.

Il leur fallut deux semaines pour regagner la capitale en passant par de nombreux chemins détournés, souvent en empruntant les passages que seuls les indigènes connaissaient. Ils purent se restaurer en cours de route dans les quelques camps de réfugiés qu'ils traversèrent discrètement. Une fois arrivés en ville, ils firent leurs adieux à leur guide qui s'en alla sans avoir prononcé un mot de tout le trajet, forcé de les accompagner sans doute. Mais ils s'en fichaient puisqu'ils étaient parvenus à destination. C'est alors qu'au moment où il songea à quitter le pays, il se rendit compte qu'il lui fallait des papiers indiquant l'état civil de l'enfant et son statut de réfugié de guerre. Problème : le nom de l'enfant.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il vit l'enfant sortir de sa poche et lui tendre une photo défraîchie qui représentait un couple dont la femme paraissait enceinte ainsi qu'un jeune adolescent. L'homme ressemblait beaucoup au jeune garçon et il en déduit qu'il s'agissait de ses parents. Il retourna la photographie pour y découvrir trois mots : Namikaze, Uzumaki et Iruka. Il décida d'opter pour le nom de celui qu'il pensait être le père de l'enfant : Uzumaki. Quant au prénom… Il y était encore quand il regarda son protégé qui contemplait son plat et semblait s'amuser avec. Il l'avait emmené chez un confrère de son pays qui leur avait offert l'hospitalité et qui leur avait préparé des ramens instantanés. Une véritable passion pour lui, il en emmenait partout dans ses bagages. L'enfant jouait avec une rondelle de naruto mal réhydratée. Il sut tout de suite que son problème était réglé. Il releva l'enfant de son bol et lui annonça fièrement :

**- A partir de maintenant, tu es Naruto Uzumaki, mon pupille.**


	5. Rencontre

La voilà : la rencontre !

Crédits : Les persos ? Toujours pas à moi ( à Masashi Kishimoto) et je vous assure qu'ils en sont drôlement contents…Ils ont même essayé de me narguer mais je les ai fait stopper nets en leur rappelant que ce qu'il se passe dans cette fic dépend de moi et qu'ils n'ont pas trop intérêt à me titiller, surtout toi Sasuke chéri…Et tu t'étonnes d'en baver dans mes petits délires !

Détails :

Les rewiews sont le carburant du stylo de l'auteur mais c'est donnant-donnant c'est pour cela que je réponds toujours aux rewiews :

□ Les membres inscrits par le système mis en place par le site.

□ Les anonymes directement sur mon profil.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à mes bêtas sur cette fic : Leeloo et occasionnellement, Kitsune no Kyuubi **

* * *

**Rencontre**

* * *

Je suis impatient d'arriver. Le vol m'a paru interminable même si ça m'a permis de penser à ce que Jiraya m'a expliqué avant de partir. Il m'a dit qu'il habitait avec une femme qui s'appelle Tsunade et qui est très gentille d'après lui. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs parce que quand il a dit qu'elle était gentille, il n'a pas semblé très convaincu…J'ai un peu peur du coup, mais Jiraya m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi… Mais quand même. Et puis il y a Sasuke aussi, il habite avec eux et il a presque le même âge que moi. Cette pensée me rend particulièrement heureux. Je vais avoir une vraie famille et même un frère. Je suis si content que je ne tiens pas en place ce qui oblige fréquemment l'hôtesse de l'air à venir me voir pour que je me calme. Jiraya ne me dit rien d'ailleurs, mais je crois que c'est parce qu'il est plutôt satisfait qu'elle vienne.

Il est bizarre celui-là, il regarde sans arrêt les femmes, enfin, les jolies surtout, avec un drôle d'air sur le visage que je trouve grotesque, mais bon. Je l'ai remarqué quand on est allé acheter quelques vêtements pour moi, il n'a pas arrêté de parler à la vendeuse, j'avais presque l'impression qu'il s'intéressait plus à elle qu'à moi, mais après, il a bien rattrapé le coup. Il m'a offert deux pantalons, cinq tee-shirts, cinq slips et même un blouson et une paire de chaussures ! Et j'ai même pu choisir la couleur ! Orange, tout orange ou presque. Il a grimacé, mais il a tout acheté. Il est super !

Il est vraiment gentil avec moi et je me sens bien avec lui. Je m'en fiche de quitter mon pays, de toute façon, je n'ai presque que de mauvais souvenirs ici. Et Jiraya m'a promis qu'au Japon, j'aurai une maison avec un toit et des murs solides et même une chambre avec un vrai lit ! En plus, je ne serai pas tout seul parce que je vais partager la chambre avec Sasuke, mon nouveau frère. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre lui et moi. Jiraya m'a montré comment s'écrivaient les noms de ma nouvelle famille. Comme ça, je sais comment s'écrit Jiraya, Tsunade et Sasuke. C'est bizarre, ça ressemble à des petits dessins, mais Jiraya m'a dit qu'il m'expliquera plus tard et que c'est compliqué. Je m'en fiche, je suis sûr que j'apprendrais ça les doigts dans le nez ! Comme la langue d'ailleurs même si la première fois que Jiraya m'a parlé en japonais, j'ai dû faire une drôle de tête parce qu'il était pété de rire. Ça m'a un peu vexé quand même alors pour me dérider, il m'a parlé de ma nouvelle famille. Il sait que j'adore ça.

Je lui ai d'ailleurs demandé pourquoi Sasuke ne portait pas le même nom que Tsunade ou lui et il m'a expliqué que Sasuke était un peu comme moi, qu'il n'avait plus de parents, que la vie avait aussi été difficile pour lui. Bon, il m'a aussi dit qu'il avait un sale caractère, mais c'est pas grave, je me sens déjà proche de lui. On se ressemble et en plus, maintenant on va être frère. Je lui raconterai tout, enfin dès que je saurai écrire japonais, on partagera nos secrets et puis on jouera ensemble. On se quittera jamais et on sera plus jamais seuls…

Je m'endors enfin, épuisé par toute l'excitation qui m'a tenu éveillé ces derniers jours. C'est Jiraya qui me réveille et je grogne un peu, j'ai encore sommeil. Mais plus du tout quand il m'annonce qu'on est arrivé à Tōkyō, l'avion a atterri et je suis au Japon. Mon nouveau chez moi. Je veux me précipiter dehors, mais il me retient par le col de mon blouson et là, je boude franchement. Il se met à genoux alors que les autres passagers, eux, ont le droit de descendre. L'appareil se vide lentement mais sûrement et moi, j'ai le droit à un long sermon sur le fait que je ne devrai pas m'éloigner de lui, que l'aéroport est très grand…et patati et patata…Je sais juste que Tsunade et Sasuke sont là et qu'ils doivent nous attendre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Je bous littéralement, mais Jiraya ne consent à me lâcher que si je promets d'obéir à ses consignes, ce que je m'empresse de faire. N'importe quoi pourvu qu'on sorte enfin.

Nous prenons place dans la file de sortie de l'avion. Je patiente… Un peu. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi c'est si long ? Je suis tellement excité que Jiraya menace de m'assommer si je ne me calme pas un peu. Pour passer ce long et interminable moment qui m'éloigne de ma nouvelle vie, je jette un œil à travers les hublots pour observer la ville, mais je ne distingue pas grand-chose. Enfin, c'est à notre tour et nous descendons ces fichus escaliers. Ben oui, j'ai bien failli les dévaler sur les fesses si une hôtesse ne m'avait pas retenu. Jiraya se moque ouvertement de moi, mais le plus ridicule n'est pas celui qu'il croit. Il s'est pas vu quand il mate les filles ! On dirait qu'il cherche à lessiver le sol de sa bave à chaque fois !

On arrive avec les autres passagers dans le hall et là, je me rends compte d'une chose : c'est vraiment, mais vraiment très grand. L'Aéroport International de Narita[1] est bondé en plus de ça ; je n'ai jamais vu autant de gens réunis dans un même endroit à la fois. Je dois afficher un air ahuri parce que Jiraya ne se retient pas de rire. Je me reprends vite fait et je lui fais comprendre clairement que j'aimerais bien qu'il arrête de se fiche de moi toutes les cinq minutes. Et puis, y'en a marre aussi, il se donne en spectacle et tout le monde nous regarde. Je m'accroche quand même à sa main comme s'il était question de ma survie parce que tout ça m'intimide un peu, il faut bien l'avouer mais il n'est pas question que je l'admette. Il arrête de glousser au bout d'un moment et retrouve un peu de sérieux. Je sais que ça ne va pas durer donc j'en profite. J'ai appris à le connaître ces dernières semaines et le moins que l'on puisse c'est qu'il a du mal avec la notion de conduite en public. Tu m'étonnes qu'il se soit fait repérer par les OMON !

Il m'empoigne la main fermement et nous partons à la recherche de nos bagages avant de passer par plusieurs points de contrôle. Contrôles de quoi ? Aucune idée, mais c'est encore très long tout ça… Mais quand même, je suis fier de présenter mes papiers d'identité, ils sont tout neufs et il y a même une photo de moi dessus. Avec ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux ! Jiraya a voulu me les peigner, mais selon lui, il y avait trop de nœuds alors il me les a coupés court. Je le soupçonne de n'avoir pas eu envie de se donner la peine de les démêler, mais comme je trouve que ça me va bien, j'ai rien dit. De toute façon, je peux pas parler, alors.

Après ce parcours d'obstacles (courir la forêt pour trouver de quoi se nourrir est un parcours de santé à côté, je vous jure), nous avons finalement récupéré nos valises et je recherche ma famille dans la multitude de gens qui se presse pendant que Jiraya, renommé pour l'occasion « grand pervers en chef », fait du gringue à une jolie bagagiste qui, visiblement, n'en a rien à faire, ce qui ne le décourage pas pour autant. Irrécupérable ! Moi, je fais comme il m'a dit et je reste à côté de lui. Je préfère de toute façon, il y a trop de monde autour de nous, tout ici est si neuf, si brillant, si moderne… Savoir que Jiraya est là me rassure et m'embarrasse à la fois, vu son comportement… J'attends qu'il se rappelle de mon existence et j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre…Surtout que j'ai très envie de faire pipi et que ça devient urgent.

Mes yeux interrompent leur ballade quand ils se posent sur un panneau facilement identifiable pour ma vessie surchargée : les toilettes. Je tente d'attirer l'attention de Jiraya pour lui demander si je peux y aller, mais son attention est toute accaparée par une hôtesse, la bagagiste s'est tirée entre-temps. Les toilettes sont presque en face, ce n'est pas très loin… Quelques mètres. Ça ne risque rien. Et puis, je suis grand, je peux aller aux toilettes tout seul. On ne va rien me faire pour ça… Je tiens plus, il faut que j'y aille sinon ma rencontre avec ma famille va se solder par une honte monumentale ayant pour cause une tâche significative sur mon pantalon tout neuf. Impossible. Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers le lieu de ma délivrance sans regarder tout ces gens qui m'impressionnent par leur nombre et leurs incessantes allers et venues. J'en ai à peine pour cinq minutes, Jiraya n'aura pas bougé d'ici là. J'arrive à destination sans m'être retourné. Je ne remarque pas les deux silhouettes se détachant de la masse humaine qui s'approchent de mon tuteur.

Ah ! Je me sens bien mieux maintenant. Je sors rapidement de ce lieu que je bénis vivement. J'adore ces endroits. Il n'y a pas besoin de creuser pour faire ces besoins et de recouvrir ensuite. On fait ce qu'on a à faire et après, il suffit d'appuyer sur un bouton qui évacue le tout. Je trouve ça magique à chaque fois. J'arrête mes profondes considérations et me mets en quête de revenir à l'endroit que j'ai quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. J'ai un excellent sens de l'orientation et j'y arrive très vite sauf que…Jiraya n'est plus là. Une bouffée d'angoisse irrépressible m'envahit. Il a dit qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas, qu'il me laisserait pas tout seul. Il a promis. Je suis sûr que c'est parce que j'ai désobéi. Je suis désolé, je m'en veux. Pardon, Jiraya. Je recommencerais pas, reviens ! Me laisse pas !

Je me recroqueville sur le sol, en plein milieu du hall. La tête sur mes genoux, je tremble. J'ai peur. Je connais bien cette sensation. C'est ma faute si je suis seul. J'ai mérité que Jiraya me laisse. Je suis un méchant garçon, j'avais promis d'écouter et d'obéir. Quelqu'un tape sur mon épaule. C'est un monsieur, mais ce que je vois surtout c'est qu'il a un uniforme… et une arme. Il va me faire du mal et il n'y a personne pour me protéger. Il me parle, mais je ne comprends pas et il essaie de me tirer pour me relever. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'emmène. Je panique et je fais la seule chose que je sais faire dans ce cas : je fuis. Je cours sans m'arrêter, je fends le passage sans me soucier des grognements mécontents. Je détale à perdre haleine à travers ce bâtiment qui me semble ne pas avoir de fin jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Je finis par me poser contre un mur, près d'un distributeur de boissons. Je m'assieds sur le sol tandis que la foule des passants m'ignore, continuant à marcher comme si je n'existais pas.

Je suis perdu. Je suis fatigué. Je veux me réveiller de ce cauchemar, mais je sais que c'est la réalité alors je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux plus la voir, cette réalité. Les larmes s'écoulent sur mes joues, silencieusement. Une fois de plus. Une fois de trop. Je ne supporterai pas ça une nouvelle fois. Je ne pourrai pas. Je ne sais combien de temps je reste dans cette position jusqu'à ce que je sente une nouvelle pression sur ma tête. Je n'ose relever la tête. Je crains que ce ne soit le policier de tout à l'heure. La pression se transforme en tape sur ma tête et là, je relève les yeux sur mon assaillant pour rencontrer deux pierres noires. Des yeux. Ils sont froids et le garçon qui les porte à l'air en colère. Contre qui ? Moi ? Mais je ne le connais même pas… J'entends alors qu'il me parle, mais cette fois, je reconnais deux mots dans son charabia :

- …Jiraya…Naruto…

Je suis soulagé comme je ne l'ai jamais été, je crois. Je prends la main qu'il me tend, manifestement irrité. Je lui offre mon plus grand sourire tout en séchant mes larmes de mon autre main. C'est Sasuke. C'est mon frère qui m'a trouvé et qui m'a sauvé. Il me tire sans ménagement jusqu'à Jiraya qui paraît tranquillisé de me revoir. Il ne semble pas trop fâché et ça me rassure. Si je m'excuse et que je promets d'être sage, il voudra peut-être encore de moi. Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'on me soulève et que je me retrouve à moitié étouffé contre ce qui me paraît être une poitrine plutôt opulente. Je manque de suffoquer, mais la propriétaire de cet étouffoir féminin s'en aperçoit et desserre son emprise ce qui me permet de voir son visage. C'est une belle femme avec de longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux sont dorés comme l'ambre. Elle a un doux sourire. Elle est gentille, ça se voit. Je lui souris aussi. Je sais que je viens de rencontrer ma nouvelle maman, Tsunade et je suis heureux.

Je cherche Sasuke du regard alors que Tsunade me garde dans ses bras. Je croise ses yeux et, à ma grande surprise, j'y lis beaucoup d'animosité. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que je sois l'objet de tant d'attention. Je m'en veux. Je tends les bras vers lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a toute mon attention, mais ça le met en colère et il se détourne violemment. Tsunade a vu la scène et je sens qu'elle va faire une remarque à Sasuke. À cause de moi. Je tire sur sa manche et mes yeux essaient d'exprimer ce que ma bouche ne peut faire. Elle se radoucit et me pose délicatement par terre. Elle prend ma main puis vient chercher celle de Sasuke. Elle fait le lien entre Sasuke et moi. Jiraya lui, se farcit les bagages, mais ne se plaint pas.

Pendant le trajet qui nous prendra presque deux heures, je regarde le paysage avec curiosité. Il pleut, mais Jiraya m'a expliqué que c'était la saison des pluies (Tsuyu) donc je ne m'étonne pas même si j'aurais préféré voir le soleil plutôt que des nuages. Il fait bon aussi, presque chaud, c'est étrange. Je somnole un peu ce qui me fait passer un peu le temps. Quand je me réveille, la ville de Tōkyō est en vue. Il y a plein de voitures partout et la ville est immense. Il y a des immeubles gigantesques et ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est que je ne vois quasiment pas d'arbres. Je me demande où ils ont bien pu les mettre et je trouve une partie de ma réponse quand nous arrivons dans un quartier que je trouve plus calme. Jiraya m'a expliqué qu'ils avaient récemment déménagé de la ville de Konoha, situé dans la préfecture de Kumamoto parce que le nouveau travail de Tsunade les y a obligés. Mais ils ont conservé leur maison là-bas et on ira sans doute de temps en temps.

Maintenant, ils habitent dans le quartier d'Hiroo situé dans l'arrondissement Shibuya de Tōkyō. Je ne serai pas dépaysé parce que d'après Jiraya, il y a beaucoup d'étrangers à cause des ambassades qui s'y trouvent. Il y a plein de petites maisons les unes à côté des autres et pour quasiment toutes, il y a des petites parcelles de forêt en cage bien délimitées les unes des autres. C'est bizarre de clôturer les arbres comme ça. J'aimerais bien poser des questions là-dessus, mais c'est Jiraya qui conduit et il ne peut pas lire mon carnet en même temps. Mon carnet. Jiraya me l'a offert parce qu'il pense que c'est plus pratique que mon ardoise et je suis bien d'accord avec lui, c'est super commode et bien plus léger. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas le montrer à Tsunade et Sasuke parce qu'ils ne comprennent que le japonais donc je vais devoir attendre.

Mais le fait que je ne parle pas la langue ne pose visiblement pas de problèmes à Tsunade parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de parler. Elle se tourne toutes les dix secondes vers moi et Sasuke et je ne peux que lui sourire pour lui répondre. Elle fait vraiment de gros efforts. Elle n'arrête pas de nous montrer toutes sortes de bâtiments qui ont parfois de drôles de formes, mais c'est quand on passe près d'un parc (dont je saurais plus tard qu'il s'agit du parc commémoratif Arisugawa-no-miya) que je deviens très attentif. J'aimerais bien y aller me promener et je crois que Tsunade le sent parce qu'elle me prend la main et hoche la tête. Je l'aime déjà beaucoup. Je vais tout faire pour ne pas la gêner et être sage. Pour qu'ils me gardent. Parfois, je me tourne vers Sasuke qui n'a pas décroché un mot depuis l'aéroport. Je me demande s'il va bien, il est très pâle. Il est peut-être malade. Non, sinon il ne serait pas venu nous chercher à l'aéroport. Je touche quand même son front pour m'en assurer, mais je me fais violemment repousser. C'est normal, on ne se connaît pas encore après tout et ici, c'est peut-être considéré comme trop familier comme geste.

Enfin, la voiture se stoppe devant une magnifique maison. Je regarde Jiraya qui me confirme que c'est bien ici que je vais vivre. Elle est superbe. Il y a un étage et c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air solide. C'est une bâtisse en bois un peu surélevée, sur pilotis avec un grand toit qui dépasse et qui protège une sorte de petite terrasse en bois qui semble faire le tour de la maison. Et il y a aussi une petite parcelle de forêt pour nous. Avec plein de fleurs et un petit bassin. Ça sent bon. Je n'ose pas trop m'avancer. Je me sens déplacé dans ce décor soigné, mais Tsunade me fait avancer d'une main dans le dos. J'entre et je vois tout le monde défaire ses chaussures alors je m'empresse d'en faire autant. Je ne veux pas me faire gronder et surtout je ne veux pas salir une si jolie maison. Jiraya parle un instant à Sasuke qui grogne, mais finalement acquiesce et viens me prendre le poignet pour me traîner à travers le couloir avant de monter l'escalier pour aller à l'étage. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir où nous allons quand il me balance presque dans une grande pièce. Elle est toute blanche et me paraît plutôt vide, il y a peu de meubles, mais je remarque quand même qu'il y a deux lits, enfin, des futons (C'est comme ça qu'ils les appellent ici) disposés à l'opposé l'un de l'autre ainsi que deux bureaux côte à côte sous l'une des deux fenêtres que compte le lieu. C'est ma chambre. Enfin, celle de Sasuke et moi je veux dire.

J'entends Jiraya et Tsunade discuter en bas, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je vais vraiment vivre ici. Et j'ai une famille. Je réalise à peine. Je sens de nouveau les larmes monter quand un violent coup dans le dos me fait trébucher sur le sol mou. J'essaie de me relever, mais un pied me plaque sur le sol. J'entends la voix de Sasuke. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit, mais je sais reconnaître le ton des gens quand ils me parlent et je sais qu'il fulmine. Je me rends compte alors qu'on ne lui a pas demandé son avis pour que je vienne habiter ici. Je suis un étranger et il doit partager sa chambre avec moi. Je serais sans doute aussi fâché que lui à sa place. Des pas indiquent une montée dans les escaliers et la pression qui me maintient au sol disparaît. Je me redresse avec difficulté et je vois que Sasuke est sur son lit (j'en déduis que l'autre est le mien). Jiraya et Tsunade entrent dans la pièce. Mon tuteur pose ma petite valise sur mon lit et me dit de m'installer. Il va bientôt être l'heure de manger. Il me promet des ramens et je souris. Je suis accro depuis que j'ai mangé ceux de son collègue chez qui on a vécu à Grozny. Tsunade m'aide à déballer mes vêtements et je regarde discrètement Sasuke qui m'ignore royalement. Je sens le fossé qui nous sépare, mais je suis déterminé à changer ça. Je vais apprendre à lire et écrire le japonais pour communiquer avec lui. Après, on pourra se comprendre et se connaître et je suis sûr qu'il finira par m'apprécier. Peut-être même qu'il m'aimera et qu'il acceptera d'être mon frère. En tout cas, pour moi, il l'est déjà. On n'est pas du même sang, mais je veux me lier à lui. Je ferai tout pour cela.

**Je suis prêt à tout pour y arriver.**

* * *

[1] Situé à Narita, Chiba de la grande région de Tōkyō au Japon. Il est situé à 66 km au nord-est de la capitale et il est le 27e au monde en nombre de passagers en 2006. Il ne faut pas le confondre avec l'aéroport international de Tōkyō-Haneda situé bien plus près de Tōkyō qui reçoit des vols intérieurs, mais aussi internationaux, principalement d'Asie (Source Wikipedia).


	6. Rejet

Bon, alors…Comment annoncer ça ?

Alors, soyons clair, les chapitres qui vont suivre sont, disons… un peu dur pour les petits cœurs sensibles, donc chères petites âmes qui comme moi, avez du mal à lire quelque chose d'un peu sentimental sans tomber en larmes (oui, l'auteur est sadique, perverse mais aussi une romantique refoulée…), et ben…Préparez vos mouchoirs (espoir de l'auteur)…

Crédits : Masashi Kishimoto me laisse faire des malheurs à ses personnages sans trop rien dire et je l'en remercie vivement…

Détails :

Les rewiews sont le carburant du stylo de l'auteur mais c'est donnant-donnant c'est pour cela que je réponds toujours aux rewiews :

□ Les membres inscrits par le système mis en place par le site.

□ Les anonymes directement sur mon profil.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à mes bêtas sur cette fic : Leeloo et occasionnellement, Kitsune no Kyuubi **

* * *

**Rejet**

* * *

Naruto était arrivé depuis près de deux semaines et c'est tout le quotidien de cette famille recomposée et quelque peu atypique qui s'en était trouvé bouleversé. Ça avait commencé dès le lendemain de son arrivée. Tsunade était allée réveiller Sasuke comme à son habitude pour qu'il mange et se prépare pour l'école lorsqu'elle remarqua tout de suite que le futon de Naruto était vide. Evidemment, elle demanda à Sasuke s'il l'avait vu mais n'eut droit qu' à un simple haussement d'épaules un peu irrité. Elle soupira brièvement face à cette réaction ou plutôt ce manque flagrant d'intérêt pour ce nouveau membre de leur foyer. Elle avait hurlé au départ lorsque Jiraya lui avait évoqué la venue d'un autre enfant dans leur maison, Sasuke occupant pleinement son temps sans compter son nouveau travail à l'Institut de recherche des Sciences sociales de l'Université de Tōkyō et ses patients à son cabinet. Pourtant, elle s'était laissée attendrir par l'histoire que lui avait contée Jiraya et après avoir un peu râlé pour la forme, elle avait donné son feu vert à son mari. Et puis, côtoyer un autre enfant de son âge ferait du bien à Sasuke avait-elle pensé, cela l'obligerait à se sociabiliser un peu… Mais apparemment, ce serait long…

Elle fouilla le reste de l'étage puis entreprit d'explorer le rez-de-chaussée, alertant Jiraya au passage pour qu'il l'aide. Ils commencèrent à paniquer un peu. Après le coup de l'aéroport, ils pensaient que Naruto ne s'éloignerait plus sans les prévenir et il était inutile de hurler puisqu'il ne pouvait pas répondre et puis, à cette heure de la matinée, les voisins l'auraient certainement mal pris. Ils sortirent, Jiraya s'occupant de le rechercher dans les environs et Tsunade de l'attendre au cas où il reviendrait. Tsunade était inquiète. Elle était déjà sous le charme de ce petit bout d'homme dès qu'elle en avait croisé les yeux. Elle avait bien compris que ce grand sourire n'était qu'une façade à l'instar de celle de Sasuke. Son expérience lui permettait de déceler ce genre de chose. Le besoin d'être aimé, le besoin d'être protégé, mais aussi celui d'être accepté. Elle en avait pris conscience lorsqu'elle avait voulu réprimander Sasuke et que Naruto l'avait retenue.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine, faisant le tour de la maison par la petite terrasse. Son regard parcourut machinalement le jardin et ses yeux se fixèrent sur une petite silhouette près du bassin. Stupéfaite, elle reconnut Naruto, allongé à plat ventre sur l'herbe à côté de la petite étendue d'eau. Il semblait fasciné par quelque chose. Elle dirigea son observation sur l'objet de sa curiosité. Une grenouille. Immobile, elle semblait inconsciente de l'attention particulière à laquelle elle était sujette. Tsunade, elle, était également hypnotisée, mais par l'enfant. Son visage qu'elle avait connu si souriant toute la journée d'hier était absent, un masque grave était peint sur ces traits juvéniles, presque mélancolique, voilant une douleur sourde.

Elle s'interrogea sur les causes de cet état, mais savait que tant qu'il ne pourrait communiquer avec elle, rien ne sortirait et Jiraya lui avait parlé de ses réticences à ce sujet. Elle n'avait que peu d'éléments sur son passé, mais elle s'étonnait qu'il soit si ouvert et désireux de contacts. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'il soit une copie de Sasuke, renfermé sur lui-même et phobique social. Pourtant, il n'en était rien. Elle le contempla encore quelques instants avant qu'il ne se rende compte de lui-même qu'il était observé. Sa face retrouva son masque de gaieté et il se redressa vivement pour lui offrir un grand sourire auquel elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre. Surtout dans cette tenue. Il était complètement débraillé, le tee-shirt sorti à moitié de son pantalon de pyjama dont l'un des pans était remonté jusqu'au genou. Sans compter sa coiffure échevelée, complètement hérissée sur sa tête qui lui donnait un air de sauvageon absolument craquant, conclut-elle, conquise.

Il courut la rejoindre et lui sauta directement dans les bras, la surprenant et la faisant tomber sur les fesses sous l'impact. Il souriait en relevant la tête, mais constatant son expression contrariée, il changea du tout au tout et un air de frayeur se dessina sur l'enfant. Il allait s'échapper, ça se voyait qu'il était apeuré quant à d'éventuelles représailles. Elle le retint de ses bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et chercha son regard. Les yeux d'azur brillaient de larmes contenues. Elle lui parla doucement pour le calmer, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, elle savait que son intonation lui permettrait de comprendre que cette petite bêtise ne remettait pas en cause sa présence parmi eux. Elle se releva et prit l'enfant par la main pour le guider jusqu'à la cuisine où les attendait Sasuke qui prenait son petit-déjeuner. Elle le fit s'installer sur l'un des petits coussins (zabuton) et s'apprêta à lui servir ses mets lorsque Jiraya revint, faisant immédiatement baisser les yeux du gamin, peu rassuré. Tsunade interrompit Jiraya avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu être un reproche envers Naruto en racontant l'anecdote du jardin et le repas se déroula joyeusement, exception faite de Sasuke qui resta presque entièrement de marbre, malgré les tentatives de Tsunade pour le dérider un peu et assisté involontairement par le blond dans sa tâche.

Il est vrai que la tête du garçon aurait valu son pesant d'or lorsqu'elle lui présenta son repas. Elle avait préparé un petit-déjeuner traditionnel, mais n'avait pas songé que Naruto, n'y étant pas accoutumé, cela pourrait le surprendre. Forcément, on mange rarement du poisson, des algues séchées, des légumes vinaigrés avec du riz (surmonté d'un oeuf cru), le tout accompagné d'une soupe au miso et de thé vert, dans un repas occidental. Jiraya riait sans se retenir et même Sasuke avait esquissé une très fugace grimace d'amusement, qui ressemblait plus à une raillerie de mépris qu'autre chose, mais c'était déjà ça. Au moins, ne l'ignorait-il pas complètement. Même Tsunade avait eu grand peine à retenir un fou rire quand il avait voulu se servir des baguettes. La veille, ils l'avaient laissé utiliser les couverts en plastique qu'il avait ramené de l'avion mais là, il n'avait plus le choix. L'une dans la main droite, l'autre dans la main gauche, il arborait un air perplexe absolument désopilant. Elle se releva pour se placer à ses côtés et lui montrer comment tenir et utiliser ces baguettes. Il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives au résultat plutôt comique, mais il finit par y arriver, affichant un sourire victorieux digne de César écrasant Alésia. Elle avait ensuite conduit Sasuke à l'école tandis que Jiraya commençait l'apprentissage des bases du japonais avec Naruto.

Un rituel s'était mis en place durant ces deux semaines suite à ça et l'un d'eux consistait à retrouver le blondinet dans le jardin dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Pourtant, il ne paraissait pas être en manque de sommeil et Tsunade décida de se lever la nuit une fois pour le surprendre. Elle se leva une heure avant le lever du jour et discrètement, elle se dirigea vers la chambre des enfants, faisant coulisser silencieusement le panneau coulissant du shoji. Naruto la fixait. Il l'avait entendu venir, mais ce qui la surprit surtout c'était l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était assis au bord du futon de Sasuke et lui caressait doucement les cheveux alors que celui-ci gémissait et pleurait dans son sommeil. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses cauchemars, elle se doutait bien qu'il en faisait, mais jamais elle n'avait pu aborder le sujet avec lui sans qu'il se renferme immédiatement. Le blond semblait apaiser le brun par ces gestes tendres et bientôt le visage de Sasuke retrouva sa sérénité, réconforté. Naruto sourit doucement et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne fallait rien dire sur ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. Il était certain d'ailleurs que si Sasuke l'apprenait, il le prendrait très mal. Elle referma doucement le shoji et retourna se coucher, perturbée.

Naruto était déjà très attaché à Sasuke. C'était cependant loin d'être réciproque et le brun ne s'en cachait même pas. Il restait discret quand ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais l'ombre qui transperçait dans le sourire de Naruto lorsqu'elle revenait après les avoir laissés ne la trompait pas et Jiraya était de son avis. Ce dernier avait tenté de le faire se confier, mais Naruto n'avait rien cédé. Il disait juste que Sasuke était son frère et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, qu'ils ne faisaient que s'amuser ensemble. Pourtant, elle avait tous les jours l'occasion de constater physiquement les marques de l'hostilité du brun. La première fois qu'elle avait donné son bain au blond, lui montrant les divers accessoires de toilette et leurs usages, elle avait été stupéfaite de constater sa maigreur. Les vêtements achetés par Jiraya étaient très amples et dissimulaient trop bien son état. Jiraya l'avait averti, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé à quel point il pouvait être fragile. Elle l'avait baigné avec prudence, n'ayant pas l'habitude tout d'abord, Sasuke refusait qu'elle ou Jiraya le touche et s'occupait seul de lui, et ensuite, elle craignait de lui faire involontairement mal. Naruto ne s'en souciait pas du tout, jouant avec les petits animaux de plastiques qu'elle lui avait installés dans l'eau.

Par la suite, elle avait voulu le laisser tranquille pour se laver, mais il l'avait réclamé et c'était devenu une habitude. Il se débarbouillait seul, mais c'était surtout sa présence qui était requise alors ils discutaient, enfin, elle lui parlait et il souriait en retour. Elle ne put bientôt que constater les bleus et les meurtrissures qui striaient sa peau, connaissant pertinemment leur auteur. Elle lui avait désigné l'une des marques incriminées, il avait eu l'air ennuyé et avait passé sa main derrière sa tête, se grattant les cheveux sur sa nuque et lui faisant un grand sourire d'excuse. Elle avait compris ce qu'il avait voulu lui faire entendre quand il avait trébuché (volontairement) en sortant du bain. Il essayait de déresponsabiliser Sasuke, mais Jiraya et elle n'étaient pas dupes. Alors, ils faisaient en sorte de ne pas intervenir, mais surveillaient de près l'évolution des choses. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto ne la laissait pas intervenir alors une fois, après avoir encore constaté une nouvelle preuve de la violence du brun, elle avait demandé à Jiraya de prendre le blond à part avec elle.

- Naruto, cela doit s'arrêter sur le champ, affirma Jiraya avec force. Sasuke te frappe sans raison…

- _« Non, on s'amuse, c'est tout. »_ Écrivit Naruto, un air outré sur le visage face aux accusations dont on blâmait son frère.

- Naruto, Sasuke n'a pas le droit de te faire du mal, expliqua posément Tsunade, traduite par Jiraya.

- _« J'ai pas mal, je me cogne souvent et ma peau marque facilement »,_ insista l'enfant, buté sur ses positions.

- Naruto, si la situation ne cesse pas, nous serons obligés de placer Sasuke ailleurs, reprit Jiraya, sérieux.

La phrase sembla porter un sérieux coup à l'enfant qui sembla pétrifié. Il avait perdu son sourire. Puis, délibérément, il laissa tomber son masque pour la première fois devant eux. Il prit son temps pour inscrire sa réponse sur son carnet et le visage grave, il le leur tendit avant de sortir. Il avait noté : _« Jiraya, Tsunade, vous m'avez accueilli ici avec vous et vous avez décidé de me garder malgré mes bêtises. Sasuke, lui, il ne m'a pas choisi et je sais qu'il ne va pas bien. Moi, je veux qu'il aille mieux et je sais qu'il finira par m'accepter, mais il lui faut du temps. Vous m'avez pardonné mes bêtises, faites-en autant pour lui. Ses coups ne me font pas mal, son rejet pourrait le faire. Ne le punissez pas et laissez-moi une chance de devenir le frère qu'il est déjà pour moi ». _Ils ne purent que s'incliner face à la détermination de l'enfant. Néanmoins, ils reprirent de plus belle leur surveillance. Surtout que le premier trimestre d'école allait bientôt se finir et que Sasuke serait bientôt présent de façon continue à la maison.

Cependant, rien n'entamait la gaieté du blondinet. Il suivait avec assiduité les cours de japonais que lui distillait Jiraya qui avait pris, pour l'occasion, la décision de travailler à la maison pour rédiger son nouveau livre et superviser l'adaptation de l'enfant. Celui-ci se montrait sérieux et attentif avec lui, mais il l'était tout autant avec Tsunade qui prenait sur elle de lui dispenser ses cours tous les soirs en même temps qu'elle faisait travailler Sasuke. Pour intégrer l'école, il fallait absolument que Naruto puisse comprendre les bases du japonais, mais aussi qu'il soit à niveau sur le programme c'est-à-dire qu'il passe avec succès le test[1] en Japonais, Maths (Analyse et Algèbre), Anglais, Sciences, Sciences sociales (Histoire, Économie, Géographie), Sport et Art. Naruto comptait entrer à l'école dès le début du trimestre prochain, mais ses tuteurs avaient voulu tempérer ses ardeurs pour qu'il ne soit pas déçu. Au bout de seulement deux semaines, ils avaient dû réviser leur jugement. Certes, le japonais de Naruto était plus qu'approximatif et nécessitait encore un apprentissage de longue haleine, seulement, en ce qui concernait les autres matières, il avait démontré que son retard n'avait rien d'insurmontable sauf peut-être en art. Ils ne se l'expliquaient pas.

Ils se demandèrent si Naruto n'était pas un surdoué qui aurait des facilités d'acquisition des savoirs, mais finalement, ils préférèrent en venir au plus simple : poser la question au principal concerné. Le garçonnet eut l'air surpris puis un immense sourire barra son visage. Il rédigea une note rapide sur son carnet avant de la leur tendre : _« J'ai déjà expliqué à Jiraya que les livres, c'était fait pour lire. J'avais pas mal de temps libre, alors j'ai beaucoup lu et beaucoup étudié. J'en ai fait la promesse. »_ Jiraya et Tsunade se concertèrent puis décidèrent de se concentrer sur les matières sur lesquelles Naruto butait à savoir le japonais bien sûr, mais aussi l'anglais, l'art et l'histoire tandis qu'ils se contenteraient de consolider les acquis dans les autres domaines. Pour l'art, ils pensèrent à lui apprendre la calligraphie qui serait un excellent exercice pour connaître la langue ainsi que de lui faire jouer d'un instrument de musique, mais pour l'instant, il n'en était pas question. Ils pensèrent également l'inscrire à un cours du soir, mais le niveau de japonais de Naruto était encore trop faible pour l'envisager et il ne fallait pas compter sur Sasuke pour l'aider. Tsunade avait plus d'une fois essayé d'en discuter avec lui alors qu'elle l'aidait à faire ses devoirs comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, mais celui restait fermé à toute proposition et pour ne pas fragiliser le lien précaire qu'ils avaient établi, elle n'avait pas insisté.

Elle était parfaitement consciente de la disproportion du comportement de son protégé, mais elle le comprenait même si elle ne l'acceptait pas. Elle savait combien le brun était attaché à cet équilibre qu'ils avaient établi avant l'arrivée de Naruto et la perturbation de cette routine avait été inacceptable pour lui. Sasuke avait consenti à intégrer un nouveau foyer, mais il n'avait pas pour autant renoncé à sa carapace, ni à a sa haine. Naruto en était l'exutoire, image d'une faiblesse et d'une fragilité hautement condamnable qui ne le laissait pas en paix, lui rappelant sans cesse le désespoir de la perte subie. Sans aucun répit, le blond projetait sur lui l'effigie de sa propre vulnérabilité et de son impuissance. De ses coups naissait la volonté de détruire cette faiblesse, de faire mal comme il avait mal en voyant le blond et la joie qu'il portait en permanence, comme un affront à sa peine. Sasuke était malheureux et ne supportait pas de voir le bonheur qui transpirait en Naruto par chaque pore de sa peau. Sasuke était un aveugle, les yeux voilés par sa douleur, il ne pouvait appréhender que le blond ne souhaitait pas lui ôter sa souffrance, mais la partager avec lui.

La mi-juillet arriva enfin, les vacances avec et Sasuke fut à la maison de façon quasi permanente, à l'exception de ses cours supplémentaires. Tsunade et Jiraya se relayaient pour être avec eux. Pour donner le change, ils les emmenaient visiter Tōkyō. Le sanctuaire shintoïste de Meiji-jingū, une compétition d'athlétisme au Stade national de Kasumigaoka, les sources chaudes d'Odaiba (une idée de Jiraya moyennement appréciée de Tsunade d'ailleurs), les quartiers commerçants, tout était prétexte à, d'une part, éviter à Sasuke et Naruto d'être seuls ensemble et, d'autre part, de faire découvrir son environnement au blond qui s'adaptait fort bien et ne mentionnait pas un quelconque mal du pays. Et puis, cela permit de rhabiller les deux garçons qui grandissaient vite pour l'un et qui ne disposaient que de peu de change pour l'autre.

Vers la fin juillet, alors que l'anniversaire de Sasuke approchait à grands pas, Jiraya avait demandé à Naruto, pour la forme, déjà sûr de la réponse, s'il souhaitait offrir un cadeau au brun pour sa fête. L'idée avait enthousiasmé le blond qui était persuadé qu'avec ça, Sasuke le prendrait enfin en considération et ils avaient écumé tout un après-midi le quartier commerçant de Yūrakuchō mais curieusement, tout ce que le blond avait acheté c'était des pinceaux, de la peinture, du vernis, un couteau et du papier d'emballage. Alors, Jiraya, assez indécis sur la réception de tels cadeaux par le brun, lui avait expliqué que Sasuke aurait peut-être envie d'autre chose et qu'il pouvait peut-être l'aider dans son choix.

Le blond avait eu l'air un peu perplexe, mais s'était laissé faire et ils avaient acquis une console de jeu dernier modèle avec deux manettes pour que Sasuke et Naruto puissent jouer ensemble. Le blond avait été ravi, mais il avait fallu à Jiraya quelques explications pour lui faire comprendre le principe. Il est vrai que la télévision était encore une notion nouvelle devant laquelle le blond restait scotché dès son allumage pour s'en détourner uniquement lorsqu'on l'appelait pour manger et encore, avec difficulté. Il avait d'ailleurs fallu instaurer quelques règles sinon, on n'aurait pu décoller le blond de l'écran magique. Cependant, dès leur retour, Naruto avait pris les paquets précédemment acheté à l'exception de la console et s'était rendu avec dans le jardin, revenant les mains vides. Étonné, il en avait parlé avec Tsunade.

- Il veut sans doute lui faire quelque chose de pas trouvable en magasin, Jiraya, lui expliqua-t-elle, amusée.

- Comment ça ? Fit son compagnon, un peu dépassé.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que Naruto veut marquer l'événement de l'anniversaire de Sasuke par quelque chose de plus personnel, quelque chose qui viendrait de lui, reprit-t-elle, essayant de conserver son ton pondéré bien que son mari lui semblait quelque peu obtus par moment.

- Un truc qu'il aurait fabriqué ? Avec un couteau et de la peinture ? Il va se faire jeter, conclut Jiraya, pas convaincu.

- C'est ça le plus triste et je n'ose pas imaginer sa réaction, confirma Tsunade, inquiète.

- Il met Sasuke sur un piédestal, ça lui permettra de passer à autre chose… modéra-t-il.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre que ça, murmura-t-elle, revoyant l'image de Naruto caressant les cheveux de Sasuke et veillant sur son sommeil.

- On devrait le dissuader ? Demanda Jiraya.

- On n'y arrivera pas, soupira Tsunade. Il est borné concernant Sasuke et aveugle qui plus est.

- Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire alors, questionna l'autre.

- Rien. Il n'y a rien à faire hélas sinon attendre et voir. _« Et réparer les dégâts »_ ajouta-t-elle intérieurement.

- On verra bien, conclut le reporter.

- Oui.

Le jour venu, ils profitèrent du soleil éclatant pour organiser une sortie au parc de Shinjuku Gyoen, amenant de quoi se restaurer sur place. Au menu, Tsunade avait préparé les mets préférés de Sasuke en cette occasion spéciale, onigiris et tomates-cerise entre autres. C'était le premier anniversaire du brun depuis qu'elle était devenue sa tutrice. Nous étions le dimanche 23 juillet 2001[2] et Sasuke entrait dans sa neuvième année. Naruto était surexcité et Sasuke, blasé. Ce dernier avait pris un livre et s'était installé sous un arbre pour entamer sa lecture tandis que Naruto aidait Jiraya et Tsunade à installer leur pique-nique. Beaucoup d'autres familles s'étaient réunies et nombre d'enfants courraient et s'amusaient ensemble sur l'herbe. Pas mal de regards étaient tournés vers eux, essentiellement vers Naruto à cause de son physique typiquement européen. Il est vrai que ses yeux bleu clair et sa chevelure blonde étincelante n'étaient pas des plus discrets, mais le principal intéressé ne s'en préoccupait pas, attiré par les autres enfants qui s'amusaient, mais n'osant pas les rejoindre.

Il avait tellement été rejeté par ceux de son village qu'il était conditionné par la nécessité impérieuse de se tenir à l'écart et de se contenter de les observer se distraire. L'un d'eux, plus hardi que les autres s'approcha de lui et commença à lui parler. Naruto ne comprit pas vraiment le discours du garçon brun, mais il avait saisi l'essentiel : il l'invitait à venir se joindre à lui et ses amis. Il demanda à Jiraya la permission et celui-ci la lui accorda volontiers, mais prit tout de même la précaution de faire comprendre au gamin, nommé Kiba, que Naruto était muet et qu'il ne comprenait pas bien le japonais. Impatient, celui-ci acquiesça vivement et entraîna le blond avec lui aussitôt le discours achevé sous les yeux approbateurs de Tsunade et Jiraya et sous l'œil, en apparence indifférent, mais bouillonnant intérieurement d'un certain brun qui lut peu mais observa, les poings serrés, sa victime rire et s'ébattre avec d'autres enfants. Ils se courraient après, jouaient au ballon, communiquant dans le langage universel propre aux enfants faits de mimiques et de gestes plus parlant que les mots. Naruto irradiait de joie, mais il n'oubliait pas son frère pour autant.

A un moment, le blond quitta le petit groupe de ses nouveaux amis pour venir le voir et inscrivit maladroitement « Viens » en japonais sur son calepin. Pour toute réponse, Sasuke le poussa violemment et il tomba sur les fesses. Naruto le regarda, interloqué, puis reprit sa meilleure défense : le sourire. Il le salua puis retourna comme si de rien n'était auprès de Kiba et des autres, jouant avec eux jusqu'à ce que Tsunade le rappelle pour manger. Il les salua, mais de toute façon, chacun était rappelé par sa propre famille pour le repas. Sasuke accueillit avec apathie le cadeau fait par Jiraya et Naruto, remerciant poliment, mais avec une indifférence non feinte. Il eut un peu plus de chaleur quand Tsunade lui offrit un exemplaire précieux de « L'art de la guerre » par Sun Tzu[3]. Elle savait qu'il y tenait et les principes enseignés dans cet hymne à la rationalité et à la réflexion lui permettraient sans doute de prendre de la distance par rapport à la guerre symbolique qu'il menait en son for intérieur contre Itachi mais également contre lui-même. Jiraya et Tsunade s'attendaient à ce que le blond offre son mystérieux présent qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu, mais Naruto ne paraissait pas décidé à l'offrir devant eux.

La journée passa vite, Sasuke lisant son nouveau livre malgré les tracasseries que lui causaient deux petites filles du groupe de Naruto qui tentait vainement de le persuader de se joindre à eux et se disputaient en même temps entre-elles sous le regard rieur des adultes. Le blond avait essayé de les aider, mais tout ce qu'il avait récolté c'était des piaillements indignés des fillettes. La première, qui portait le doux nom, absolument pas mérité, de Sakura le repoussait systématiquement, voulant réussir seule et surtout avant sa camarade, une blonde excentrique prénommée Ino, de faire se lever le brun pour se l'approprier. L'objet d'une telle convoitise finit par en avoir assez et se leva, sous les hourras des demoiselles, pour s'éloigner du tumulte avant de se poser plus loin, faisant soupirer de déception les groupies en culottes courtes. Et ainsi de suite durant tout le reste de l'après-midi. Naruto, après l'altercation avec Sakura, avait décidé de ne plus s'en mêler et de profiter de ces autres compagnons se trouvant plus ou moins d'affinités avec chacun d'entre eux.

Il ne cessa d'inscrire leurs noms, tel que chacun lui avait noté sur son carnet avant de partir, pour les retenir. Durant tout le trajet, mélangeant russe, japonais et anglais, il raconta tous les détails de ce que les adultes avaient pu observer d'eux-mêmes, excité par cette journée extraordinaire. Il tendit une note à Sasuke précisant qu'il aurait bien aimé que le brun participe, mais celui-ci dédaigna le mot d'une main et se replongea dans sa lecture. Ils rentrèrent fatigués et Tsunade et Jiraya se couchèrent sans tarder. Sasuke et Naruto se préparèrent également, mais alors que Sasuke allait rejoindre son futon, une petite main timide le retint. Il s'en dégagea vivement, le regard mauvais, mais Naruto ne se laissa pas impressionné et pris la main de Sasuke pour y déposer un petit paquet maladroitement emballé. Il y avait un mot sur le dessus du paquet dont les idéogrammes maladroitement tracés formaient les mots _« Bon anniversaire, Sasuke »._ Sans vraiment se poser de questions, Sasuke défit machinalement les nœuds malhabiles pour découvrir une petite statuette en bois sculpté.

Il releva les yeux sur ceux, remplis d'espoir, de Naruto. Il y lut tout ce qu'il haïssait : fragilité, dépendance…lien. Alors, il fit la seule chose convenable, la seule chose concevable pour lui. Il prit la main de Naruto et tout en ne le quittant pas du regard, il le conduisit auprès de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand, il tendit le bras qui tenait la statuette. Il lâcha la main de Naruto pour tourner le visage de celui-ci sur la main qui contenait le cadeau afin d'être certain que le blond soit parfaitement conscient de la volonté délibérée de Sasuke. Ce qu'il allait faire ne serait pas un accident, il n'y aurait pas d'excuse ou de disculpation possible. Il vit bien que son interlocuteur ne croyait pas à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il était temps de mettre les choses au clair entre eux. Ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre et cela ne changerait pas. Il lâcha la statuette dans le vide alors que le regard de Naruto s'embuait et qu'il s'enfuyait précipitamment hors de la chambre, Sasuke affichant une satisfaction intense avant de s'en aller dormir, indifférent à la plaie béante qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

**Le blond avait compris, enfin. Mais à quel prix!**

* * *

[1] La quasi-majorité des écoles, collèges, lycées et universités sélectionnent leurs élèves en imposant un examen d'entrée. Chaque école a son propre examen. Tout étudiant désireux d'entrer dans cette école doit passer l'examen, à moins qu'il ou elle n'ait suivi des cours à un niveau inférieur dans la même école. Comme les examens d'entrée sont très difficiles, les élèves suivent souvent des cours dans une école préparatoire (_juku_ ou _yobiko_) le week-end et le soir en semaine en plus de leur temps d'école régulier.

[2] Désolée, le 23 juillet 2001 était un lundi, mais pour les besoins de la fic…On va dire que c'était un dimanche, ok ?

[3] Je recommande vivement ce livre qui est et reste une référence dans son domaine. L'Art de la guerre, ouvrage de Sun Tzu (l'orthographe varie et les doutes sur l'auteur originel aussi), va bien au-delà d'un traité traditionnel de polémologie ; il énonce des principes valables aussi bien dans le monde des affaires, que dans celui de la politique, de la vie sociale ou du management en général.


	7. Fugue

Avez-vous préparé les kleenex ? Non ? C'est vous qui voyez…

Crédits : je n'ai toujours pas pu obtenir les persos de Naruto ce qui les soulagent grandement…Ce qui fait que c'est toujours Masashi Kishimoto qui peut se vanter de les avoir (cé pô juste !)…

Détails :

Les rewiews sont le carburant du stylo de l'auteur mais c'est donnant-donnant c'est pour cela que je réponds toujours aux rewiews :

□ Les membres inscrits par le système mis en place par le site.

□ Les anonymes directement sur mon profil.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à mes bêtas sur cette fic : Leeloo et occasionnellement, Kitsune no Kyuubi**

**

* * *

**

**Fugue**

**

* * *

**

Le lendemain matin, Tsunade prépara le repas comme à son habitude, ne s'étonnant pas de retrouver le futon de Naruto encore vide et réveilla Sasuke pour qu'il se prépare. Celui-ci se leva et se prépara sans manifester une quelconque émotion mais Tsunade lui trouva quelque chose de changé ou plutôt d'inhabituel, comme une sensation de malaise sur laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom mais elle s'en retourna à ses occupations sans pour autant réussir à dissiper cette impression. Jiraya, lui, se chargea de retrouver Naruto dans le jardin, auprès du petit bassin qu'il avait adopté pour ses ballades matinales. Il contourna la maison par la petite terrasse abritée mais ce faisant, il heurta quelque chose avec son pied. Il se pencha et ramassa l'objet en cause.

Il s'agissait d'une petite statuette en bois, habilement sculptée à la main. Elle symbolisait un loup tel que représenté dans la tradition Vaïnakhe, Jiraya connaissait suffisamment la culture Tchétchène pour le reconnaître. D'après la légende, le loup (Borz) est l'animal le plus courageux de tous. Quand la fin du monde arrivera, tous ce qui est vivant périra. Seul le loup résistera. Le vent d'une force terrible écorchera sa peau, mais le loup se tiendra fermement sur ses pattes. Car le loup attaque celui qui est plus fort que lui, en remplaçant le manque de force par l'impertinence, le courage, la hardiesse et l'habilité. Tombant dans une situation sans issue, il meurt silencieusement, sans exprimer la peur ou la douleur[1].

Il examina encore plus attentivement la petite figurine cherchant l'endroit où devait se trouver la prière rituelle puis compris que la statuette s'ouvrait en deux. Il trouva une petite note rédigée en russe : _« Celui qui se présente devant toi n'est qu'un humble, il sait que tu es le plus fort d'entre tous et que tu protèges le faible. Celui qui te porte en son cœur honore ton esprit et se met sous ta protection. Celui qui croit en toi espère bénéficier de tes si grandes qualités pour qu'elles l'imprègnent comme le nouveau-né se gorge du lait de sa mère. Merci d'apporter tes bienfaits, oh loup vénéré ; soit remercié de tes bontés, chaque jour cette prière te sera adressée par l'humble qui a osé se présenter devant le regard du juste »_[2].

Il n'y avait pas de doute quant à celui qui avait façonné la petite idole. Naruto. Il avait mis beaucoup de soin dans son travail et cela avait dû lui demander du temps et de la patience pour parvenir à ce résultat… Mais que faisait donc son cadeau pour Sasuke sur la terrasse ? N'avait-il pas osé l'offrir ? Il allait poser la question directement à Naruto. Il atteint le petit bassin où une petite grenouille avait élue domicile, absolument pas perturbée par la fascination qu'avait pour elle, un certain petit garçon… qui n'était pas là. C'était bien la première fois que Naruto aurait changé d'endroit mais après tout, il s'était peut-être lassé et avait choisi de découvrir un autre coin du jardin. Il fit le tour entier de la maison, explorant du regard toute la propriété mais il ne trouva pas trace du blondinet.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de pas clair là-dessous. Il revint à l'intérieur, espérant que Naruto y serait revenu avant lui et qu'il ne l'aurait pas croisé. Habitué maintenant à sa teneur, il ne ratait jamais le moment du petit-déjeuner, gourmand, se resservant toujours copieusement ce qui lui avait permis de prendre un peu de poids même si sa carrure demeurait frêle. Il ne le trouva pas dans le salon et Tsunade lui lança un regard perplexe, s'attendant à le trouver avec Naruto. Son regard se posa sur Sasuke et il sut. Il sut que celui-ci était responsable de l'absence de Naruto. Il regarda Tsunade et elle comprit immédiatement la situation, se tendant alors que le petit brun ne prêtait pas attention à cette agitation silencieuse. Jiraya posa une main lourde sur l'épaule de Sasuke qui se retourna pour le fixer dans les yeux, sans ciller, énervant son tuteur. Tsunade tenta de désamorcer les choses.

- Jiraya. Son ton calme apaisa quelque peu son mari mais celui-ci ne lâcha pas l'enfant du regard. C'était une question de domination morale et il était temps q'y confronter l'effronté. Surtout que les circonstances étaient inquiétantes.

- Où est Naruto ? Demanda posément Jiraya.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit froidement Sasuke.

- Que s'est-il passé, Sasuke ? Reprit Tsunade, espérant réussir à faire parler l'enfant qui se confierait sans doute plus facilement à elle qu'à son époux.

- Je ne vois pas…

- Suffit ! rugit Jiraya dont la patience déjà très limitée était un peu trop mise à mal par l'assurance et l'arrogance de cet enfant.

- Jiraya, il…Tenta Tsunade.

- Non. Cette fois, c'est trop. Il montra la petite figurine pour qu'ils puissent tous la voir. Je sais que c'est le cadeau que voulait t'offrir Naruto. Il a passé beaucoup de temps pour la faire et il y a mis tout son cœur pour toi. Tu ne le mérites pas. Tu es un gamin égoïste, tu sais ça ? Naruto aussi a souffert, différemment de toi mais il a souffert au moins autant si ce n'est plus et plus longtemps alors tu n'as pas le droit de le traiter comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te trouve mais tu as intérêt à me dire ce que tu sais.

D'une voix calme mais atone, Sasuke répondit, détournant enfin les yeux :

- Il est parti quand j'ai refusé son cadeau, hier soir. Je ne sais pas où il est.

Là, clairement, ce fut la panique. Jiraya fonça fouiller les environs, examinant chaque rues et ruelles, espérant reconnaître la touffe blonde parmi les enfants qu'ils croisaient. Tsunade, elle, s'était précipitée sur le téléphone pour appeler la police. Sasuke, quant à lui, resta immobile, figé sur son coussin mais son visage trahissait la marque d'un remous intérieur intense. Il repensait aux mots de Jiraya mais finalement, il rejeta tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Il avait une conviction et il s'y tiendrait. Rien de ce que l'on pourrait lui dire ou lui faire ne pourrait changer cela. Il se leva et informa Tsunade qu'il irait seul à l'école. Il eut quelques remords face à la détresse qu'elle affichait. Il savait qu'elle en avait autant pour Naruto que pour lui et même s'il n'était pas prêt à changer, il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il murmura donc du bout des lèvres qu'il espérait que l'on retrouve Naruto rapidement. Elle lui sourit faiblement et le serra contre elle avant de le laisser partir.

A midi, toujours aucune trace du blond n'avait été décelée et Jiraya et Tsunade étaient vraiment angoissés. Ils commençaient à envisager les pires scénarios. Muet, faible et isolé, il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi à l'enfant dont ils avaient la responsabilité. Même si Tōkyō était une ville relativement sûre, elle n'était pas exempte de criminalité pour autant. Ils s'accordèrent pour quadriller tout les lieux proches de la maison qu'ils avaient visité ensemble et où Naruto aurait pu aller. Tsunade partant à pied et Jiraya en voiture pour exploiter un plus grand périmètre. Tsunade marchait rapidement, elle avait prévenue de son absence et malgré les mécontentements, elles les avaient tous envoyé balader, président de l'Université, patients, tout. Sa priorité allait à l'enfant. Son enfant. Elle ne l'avait pas porté dans son ventre mais il était sien. Son cœur l'avait adopté.

Elle passa près du parc de Arisugawa-no-miya et prise d'une inspiration subite, elle pénétra dans l'enceinte de verdure. Elle se souvenait de l'expression du petit garçon lors de son arrivée à l'aéroport, elle avait remarqué son intérêt pour cet endroit. Il y avait une chance, même si elle était infime et elle voulait y croire. Elle chercha un long moment mais ne trouva rien. Pourtant elle continua, obsédée par ce sentiment qu'il était là, près d'elle. Tout proche. Elle sortit des chemins tracés malgré les regards désapprobateurs des personnes qui se promenaient mais elle se fichait du chemin du bonheur[3] à cet instant. Le seul bonheur qu'elle espérait était celui de revoir celui que son cœur chérissait.

Enfin, son regard fut attiré par un élément qui n'aurait pas du être présent dans ce décor parfaitement agencé. Des cheveux d'or. Elle s'approcha avec précaution pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant. Mais celui-ci ne semblait se rendre compte de rien. Il ne bougeait pas, prostré, les yeux dans le vague. Elle glissa doucement ses doigts dans la crinière de soie mais Naruto ne réagit pas. Il semblait perdu dans son monde, inconscient de ce qui l'entourait. Elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras, retenant ses larmes face à cet état amorphe et rentra chez eux. Jiraya était déjà là. Il accourut vers eux dès qu'il l'aperçut avec Naruto. Il lui prit l'enfant et le couchèrent dans son futon où il finit par s'endormir. Il n'était pas fiévreux et Jiraya remercia le fait qu'il n'ait pas plu cette nuit et que les températures soient restées clémentes.

Ils le veillèrent tout l'après-midi, jusqu'au retour de Sasuke qui les ignora, faisant ces devoirs dans le salon comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, il n'avait rien demandé. Il n'était pas responsable si cet imbécile s'était attaché à lui. Il lui avait dit la vérité après tout. Au moins avait-il compris maintenant. Naruto ouvrit les yeux en début de soirée. Il se redressa et Tsunade, qui était près de lui, lui caressa les cheveux. Il releva sa tête vers elle et elle put lire toute la tristesse qui l'habitait, tout son désespoir, la profondeur de sa souffrance. Elle ne trouvait pas, une fois de plus, les mots pour consoler l'inconsolable. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que ça allait s'arranger car elle ne pouvait lui mentir. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que Sasuke regrettait car ce n'était pas vrai. Elle n'avait pas de matière pour lui donner de quoi espérer. Elle sentit les larmes monter et malgré son refus de se montrer ainsi devant cet enfant auquel elle devait offrir son réconfort, elle ne put se retenir.

Elle détourna les yeux et le visage. Une petite main vint caresser son visage, tâchant d'effacer les sillons que les gouttes salées y creusaient. L'enfant lui montrait sa compréhension, son empathie. Il était désolé d'être le responsable de ses larmes et voulut sourire pour la rassurer mais ne parvint qu'à grimacer. Il était si fort. Bien plus qu'elle. Même dans cette situation, il essayait encore de lui prouver qu'il allait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui. Naruto lui rappelait tellement Dan… Son premier patient alors qu'elle était encore étudiante. Elle effectuait un stage et en était venue à s'occuper de ce jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Il souffrait de troubles bi-polaires, passant de l'excitation la plus vive, riant sans raison, croquant la vie à pleine dent à des périodes de mélancolie profonde. Dan était conscient de son trouble et se battait contre lui. Ils étaient tombés amoureux. Mais Dan avait du mal à supporter les contraintes de son traitement. Les phases de bonheur intense lui manquaient atrocement et il avait arrêté de prendre ses médicaments sans lui en parler. Il s'était suicidé suite à une phase de dépression qu'elle n'avait su voir et prévenir. Après cela, elle ne s'était plus occupée que d'enfants pour prendre de la distance et guérir.

Naruto était comme Dan. Oh bien sûr, il n'était pas maniaco-dépressif mais elle retrouvait en lui cette volonté de toujours essayer de la faire sourire même quand tout allait mal, même quand elle l'avait trouvé dans sa baignoire, les poignets tranchés et qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée des secours. Il avait essayé de la consoler, de lui faire croire que tout irait bien et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'en fasse pour lui. Ils avaient le même regard, la même détermination. Celle de toujours essayer même si leurs tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec.

Jiraya entra à ce moment là et vit le geste de Tsunade. Elle détacha le collier qu'elle conservait à son cou depuis que Dan était mort. Elle le lui avait offert en symbole de leur amour, il lui était aussi précieux que lui avait-elle dit, car il lui venait de son grand-père. Elle le mit autour du cou de Naruto qui s'était blotti contre elle. Jiraya fit signe à Tsunade qu'il prenait le relais et elle s'en alla lentement après avoir recouché l'enfant, s'éloignant avec hésitation de peur de le voir de nouveau disparaître. Naruto lui fit un petit signe de main pour la saluer et sourit afin de la tranquiliser. Elle finit par refermer le shoji et descendre préparer le dîner. Jiraya soupira et s'installa sur le futon à côté de Naruto qui avait baissé la tête. Il prit la parole.

- Elle est très belle, je trouve. Il sortit la petite sculpture de sa poche. Naruto la regarda les yeux ronds. Je l'ai retrouvé sur la terrasse. Elle est solide, tout comme ce qu'elle représente.

- … Jiraya lui tendit son carnet et son stylo puis poursuivit.

- Ecoute gamin, je vais pas te dire quoi faire ou quoi penser mais si tu veux mon avis, Sasuke ne mérite pas que tu te tortures comme ça. Si tu continues, ça va mal tourner et il sera trop tard pour regretter. C'est idiot et ça n'en vaut pas la peine… Une main furieuse l'interrompit en se posant sur son bras. L'enfant griffonna rapidement.

- _« Alors je suis le dernier des imbéciles et je comptes bien le rester. Je m'y suis mal pris mais j'y arriverais. »_

- Naruto, soupira Jiraya. Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que Sasuke te reconnaisse ? Tu peux te faire plein d'amis, tu as déjà commencé…

- _« Sasuke est comme moi. Si je renonce, si je ne porte pas l'espoir pour lui, qui le fera ? Il est seul et moi aussi. Moi, je sais que le soleil brille quand même mais lui, il est aussi aveugle que je suis muet. C'est à moi de lui faire ouvrir les yeux parce que c'est mon frère et que c'est mon devoir. Je serais son Taram[4]. »_ Les yeux du gosse brillaient de détermination, il semblait s'être remis de son passage à vide. Cela fit plaisir à Jiraya mais le contraria également, il n'était pas bon que Naruto s'enferme dans de fausses espérances.

- Naruto, je sais que tu es attaché à Sasuke mais si je te laisse faire, il faudra me promettre une chose.

- …Le garçonnet attendait et écoutait attentivement.

- Je veux que tu me jures que jamais tu ne laisseras plus Sasuke te frapper ou te faire volontairement du mal. Tu as compris ? L'enfant réfléchit un instant mais finalement, il écrivit lentement, avec précision et résolument.

- _« D'accord mais je veux que vous me fassiez aussi une promesse, toi et Tsunade. »_

- Laquelle ? Questionna Jiraya intrigué.

- _« Je veux tenir celle que j'ai faite à Iruka et je voudrais pouvoir compter sur vous pour y arriver et c'est pourquoi je veux passer le concours d'entrée pour aller à l'école avec Sasuke en septembre. _Jiraya sourit. Il est vraiment têtu, pensa t'il.

- Ok. J'en parlerais à Tsunade mais je pense qu'elle sera d'accord mais il faudra que tu travailles très dur tu sais. L'enfant opina vigoureusement de la tête. Tant qu'on y est, as-tu d'autres requêtes ? Rajouta t'il, taquin. Il vit Naruto hésiter. Il avait bien autre chose à demander. Jiraya lui ébouriffa les cheveux et face à la moue indignée du blondinet, il lui désigna le carnet. Il s'exécuta, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Finalement, il lui tendit le calepin, anxieux.

- _« Iruka jouait du piano. J'aimerais bien apprendre ». _Voilà qui réglait la question des arts. Ça l'arrangeait bien finalement.

- Sans problème, mouflet. Allez viens, il faut descendre. Tsunade doit être soucieuse à ton sujet. Il faut que tu lui montres qu'il n'y pas de quoi. Mais il faut que je te prévienne, Sasuke est là aussi et pour être franc, ta disparition ne l'a pas vraiment affecté… Il attendit la réaction du gamin qui écrivait, tout en se levant mais il se heurta à un regard résolu (borné aurait peut-être mieux convenu) et il soupira en lisant la note du blondinet.

- _« Sasuke, j'en fais mon affaire, je vais lui montrer qui je suis moi, Naruto Uzumaki. » _Naruto prit la statuette de loup et la rangea précautionneusement dans son armoire.

Effectivement, lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent, Naruto arborait un sourire de dix kilomètres de long. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, le blond observant fréquemment Sasuke qui l'ignorait superbement alors que Tsunade rayonnait, heureuse de voir que leur protégé avait repris le dessus. Naruto réfléchissait intensément tout en se resservant largement du riz. Il allait s'y prendre autrement, il allait montrer à Sasuke qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, qu'importe les sacrifices et les mots durs de celui-ci. Il ne renoncerait pas. Il arriverait bien à lui faire accepter à cette tête de pioche…

**Foi d'Uzumaki !**

* * *

[1] Ces informations sont tirées de « _Anciennes croyances des Ingouches et des Tchétchènes_ » par **Mariel Tsaroieva**, aux éditions Maisonneuve et Larose.

[2] Désolée, j'ai pas trouvé de prière Ingouche ou Vaïnakhe relative au loup, alors j'ai improvisé…Pardon pour cet écart.

[3] Dans la tradition japonaise il existe trois arbres du bonheur, : **Sho** - le pin, **Shiku** - le bambou (pas celui que l'on connaît, mais une variété de bambou bas) et **Bei** - le prunier. La première vue doit être le pin. En marchant ensuite à travers les différents paysages miniatures, on arrive ensuite à la montagne de bambous, c'est-à-dire au milieu de la voie du bonheur. Et c'est enfin arrivé au verger du prunier, que l'on atteint le bonheur complet. Si on prend un chemin plus court dans le parc, on perd une partie du bonheur. C'est le prix à payer pour les raccourcis, le chemin étant ici un symbole de la vie.

[4] Chaque objet ou personne, chaque famille ou village, a son protecteur, son bon génie appelé Taram. Ce qui arrive à l'homme se répercute au Taram dont il est l'alter-ego et vice-versa. Informations tirées du même livre cité précédemment.


	8. Paroles

Bien, bien, bien…Nous voici au terme de la première partie de cette fic.

Donc, voici le dernier chapitre de la première partie intitulée : **Se découvrir et accepter de se lier.**

Crédits : S'ils étaient à moi je serais très heureuse et eux… sûrement désespérés mais hélas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto… La vie est cruelle !

Détails :

Les rewiews sont le carburant du stylo de l'auteur mais c'est donnant-donnant c'est pour cela que je réponds toujours aux rewiews :

□ Les membres inscrits par le système mis en place par le site.

□ Les anonymes directement sur mon profil.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à mes bêtas sur cette fic : Leeloo et occasionnellement, Kitsune no Kyuubi**

**

* * *

**

**Paroles**

**

* * *

**

L'été passa vite, Naruto appris avec acharnement les idéogrammes japonais, les syllabaires hiraganas et katakanas de même que les kanjis, indispensables pour pouvoir saisir les cours qui lui seraient dispensés à l'école. Il prononçait muettement les caractères pour les retenir mais son mutisme le freinait dans son apprentissage. Pourtant, il s'obstinait et progressait rapidement. Il se mit à la calligraphie aussi mais devrait attendre pour commencer les cours de piano d'entrer à l'école où se dérouleraient ses leçons. Il réussit haut la main les épreuves du concours[1] malgré le fait que son arrivée en cours d'année fut difficilement acceptée mais les relations de Tsunade et Jiraya lui permirent d'intégrer l'établissement renommé dans lequel était inscrit Sasuke. Naruto ne laissa plus Sasuke le frapper, au besoin, il répliquait et malgré sa nature fragile, la bonne alimentation de Tsunade ainsi que sa résistance et son agilité développées dans les montagnes du Caucase dissuadèrent finalement le brun qui se limita à le rabaisser constamment mais cela ne découragea pas Naruto pour autant. Il lui montrait tous les jours les progrès qu'il faisait et lui racontait sa vie sur son calepin enfin, des anecdotes de sa vie comme la chasse aux lapins ou les baignades dans la rivière Argoun. Sasuke l'ignorait systématiquement mais il n'abandonnait pas, continuant de griffonner ses histoires auxquelles Jiraya et Tsunade, eux, prêtaient une attention toute particulière mais rien de vraiment personnel n'était jamais mentionné. Le passé de Naruto restait obscur et il esquivait toute tentative de Jiraya ou Tsunade pour en parler.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva bientôt et c'est un Naruto nerveux et quelque peu stressé qu'accompagnèrent Tsunade et Jiraya. Il avait revêtu l'uniforme traditionnel composé d'un bermuda bleu foncé avec une chemise blanche agrémentée d'une cravate de la même couleur que le pantalon. Malgré cela il détonnait assez dans les rangs standardisés des élèves nippons. Naruto était mal à l'aise et ça se voyait. Il tenait nerveusement son calepin et gardait la tête baissée jusqu'à ce qu'un cri se fasse entendre le faisant se redresser. Un garçon brun courrait vers eux et lorsqu'il se stoppa devant eux, essoufflé, Naruto fit un large sourire. Il avait reconnu Kiba. Derrière lui, d'autres garçons et filles s'approchèrent. Il reconnut ceux avec qui il avait joué dans le parc à l'anniversaire de Sasuke. Il y avait respectivement, Lee, Neji et sa cousine Hinata qui rougissait et se cachait à moitié derrière la silhouette de son parent, Chōji et son meilleur ami Shikamaru qui dormait debout à côté de Shino, l'impassible, et enfin, les deux petites furies, Ino et Sakura occupées à se disputer, pour changer.

Naruto était soulagé à tel point qu'il en aurait pleuré de joie. Il avait eu peur de ne connaître personne et de rester seul sachant qu'il ne pourrait compter sur le soutien de Sasuke. Jiraya et Tsunade, eux aussi, étaient soulagés. Ils appréhendaient vraiment que l'intégration de Naruto ne pose problème du fait de son handicap mais apparemment, le charme naturel de Naruto attirait invariablement les autres à lui. Il fut difficile de convaincre Naruto d'abandonner ses nouveaux amis qu'ils venaient juste de retrouver mais il fallait se présenter dans le bureau du directeur pour achever les formalités d'inscription. Le directeur Ebisu était un homme strict qui prônait la discipline comme une valeur morale à placer au dessus des autres et si Tsunade et Jiraya n'avaient pas fait jouer leurs relations, jamais il n'aurait accepté de déroger aux règles de son établissement.

Il examina l'enfant qui se présenta à lui, cherchant à déceler si celui-ci serait une source de problèmes. Il fit un discours très pointu sur la nécessité de respecter les règles et de participer à la renommée de son école pour la faire rayonner dans tout Tōkyō afin que chacun sache que seuls les meilleurs étaient acceptés ici. Menace à peine voilée sur les capacités de Naruto qui, malgré la réussite aux tests, n'avait pas encore emporté le plus important à savoir la conviction de son directeur. Celui-ci décida que Naruto était à classer parmi les élèves à difficulté quand il le vit s'agiter sur son fauteuil au milieu de son discours malgré les signes peu discrets de ses tuteurs pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Il n'y aurait sans doute pas grand chose à en tirer mais il se consola en se disant qu'avoir un occidental dans son école n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Un bâillement de Naruto le persuada qu'il était dans le vrai.

Il les congédia et Tsunade et Jiraya dirent au revoir à Naruto, lui confiant sa boîte à bentō[2] pour le repas du midi et lui faisant leurs dernières recommandations tandis qu'un surveillant attendait patiemment de pouvoir mener Naruto jusqu'à sa section pour rejoindre sa classe. Naruto les rassura d'un sourire et leur écrivit rapidement, impatient, de ne pas s'en faire pour lui, qu'il allait les épater. Ils s'en allèrent enfin et heureusement car la cloche venait de sonner et il aurait été malvenu d'arriver en retard pour son premier cours. Cours de japonais en plus. Le surveillant ouvrit la porte coulissante de la salle de classe et introduisit Naruto auprès du professeur tandis que celui-ci constatait, ravi, que son ami Kiba était présent de même que Sasuke mais aussi la cousine de Neji, Hinata qui lui sourit timidement avant de baisser la tête en rougissant violemment. Le surveillant repartit et étant donné les circonstances, ce fut le professeur qui se chargea de présenter le nouvel élève à sa classe. Il lui indiqua ensuite de s'asseoir à côté d'Hinata où se situait la seule place libre et commença son cours.

Naruto s'habitua vite au rythme scolaire et participa volontiers aux tâches communes comme le nettoyage des salles de classe, des couloirs et de la cour. Il se liait facilement essayant systématiquement d'intégrer Sasuke au groupe qu'il avait rejoint. Celui-ci s'y refusait mais étrangement, ne se tenait jamais bien loin d'eux ce qui réjouissait Naruto. Les journées passèrent vite et les mauvais jours finirent par arriver. Le changement d'uniforme[3] aussi. Les élèves troquèrent les légers uniformes d'été contre ceux d'hiver. Naruto et Sasuke abandonnèrent les bermudas contre des pantalons et accompagnèrent leurs chemises d'un blazer arborant les armoiries de l'école. Leur relation restait tendue et loin d'être amicale du moins pour Sasuke qui ne perdait pas une occasion d'humilier le blond.

Lorsqu'un petit groupe d'élèves plus âgés prirent à parti Naruto, alors qu'il s'était attardé un soir, pour le détrousser, il se contenta de regarder de loin, sans bouger le petit doigt. Les garçons lui prirent le téléphone portable qu'il avait reçu en cadeau de Jiraya et Tsunade pour son anniversaire afin qu'il soit joignable et localisable à tout moment mais ne trouvant rien d'autre d'intéressant, ils le rouèrent de coups pour se venger. Sasuke ne bougea pas, immobile et satisfait. Il savait que Naruto l'avait vu et que son attitude le blesserait mais de plus en plus, il en avait envie. Il voulait le pousser à bout. Alors que Tsunade constatait, affolée, les bleus et le sang qui maculait Naruto ainsi que son uniforme déchiré, Jiraya lançant un regard noir à Sasuke, le condamnant par avance, Naruto s'interposa pour expliquer la situation mais cela ne dissipa pas le ressentiment de Sasuke envers Naruto, au contraire. Il ne supportait plus l'attitude du blond et voulait le faire payer.

Puis Sasuke tomba malade vers la mi-décembre. Un matin, il ne put se lever mais personne ne pouvait rester avec lui, Jiraya étant en reportage et Tsunade attendue pour diriger une conférence à l'Université. Ce fut Naruto qui s'occupa de lui, lui rafraîchissant le front régulièrement, l'aidant pour boire, se lever, manger ce qu'il pouvait. Trop affaibli, Sasuke ne pouvait pas protester. Il fut ainsi durant trois jours entiers où Naruto veilla sur lui, sans se reposer ou presque. Son attitude étrange interpella Tsunade. Elle le savait dévoué à Sasuke mais là, ça virait à l'obsession. Elle tenta d'expliquer à Naruto que la pathologie de Sasuke n'était pas grave, qu'il serait vite remis et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter cependant Naruto n'en démordait pas et restait au chevet du malade. En cours de matinée du troisième jour, Sasuke s'éveilla de sa torpeur, il se sentait nettement mieux et avait faim. Il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine et reconnut son infirmier qui dormait à poings fermés, épuisé par sa garde constante.

Il le repoussa sans ménagement. Naruto, brutalement réveillé, chercha une minute à se resituer avant de comprendre que Sasuke s'était réveillé et qu'il allait mieux, du moins, c'est ce que le regard noir du brun sur sa personne lui faisait sentir. Il en pleura de joie et griffonna à toute vitesse sur son calepin : _« Je suis si heureux que tu ailles mieux, Sasuke Onīsan[4] ». _Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Personne n'avait le droit de l'appeler comme ça. Comme Lui. Il n'avait pas de frère, il n'en avait plus, n'en voulait pas. C'était inacceptable. Sasuke se jeta sur Naruto qui ne réagit pas, surprit par l'assaut du brun. Celui-ci ne réfléchissait plus. Il se laissa totalement aller à ce sentiment de haine qui l'envahissait. Il n'y avait plus de limite et personne pour l'arrêter. Il plaça ses mains sur le cou de Naruto qui était tombé au sol. Il serra, se gorgeant de la peur qui se lisait sur le visage de sa victime. Naruto se débattait mais l'adrénaline portait Sasuke et sa force en était décuplée malgré les séquelles de sa maladie. Soudain, les mains de Naruto se détachèrent de Sasuke, il ne résistait plus et se contentait de l'observer, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

Les yeux cobalt laissait deviner son incompréhension, sa tristesse…Mais aussi le sentiment de trahison. Trahison vis à vis de ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Sasuke, de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. Résignation enfin et acceptation. Son regard disait clairement : je t'aime, Sasuke. Je ne te comprends pas mais je t'aime. Regarde, je me laisse faire, fais ce que tu veux. Il serra encore, le visage de Naruto devint bleu, il suffoquait. Malgré tout, le blond ne se débattait toujours pas. Ses yeux se fermèrent, il sombrait dans l'inconscience peu à peu et Naruto songea qu'il avait échoué sans doute pour la dernière fois. Il en fut triste. _« Je ne tiendrais pas ma promesse. Pardon Iruka »._ Les yeux clos de sa victime étaient une douce grâce pour Sasuke qui ne supportait pas leur éclat. Il n'y avait plus d'obstacle, il allait aller jusqu'au bout cette fois. Parce qu'il était fort, lui, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui ou qu'on l'aime. Il n'avait besoin de rien ou de personne. Pas comme cet imbécile qui voulait le rendre dé est si faible, pensa Sasuke. Et stupide en plus de le laisser agir, il en payait le prix. Il est impuissant cet imbécile, il ne peut rien faire…Il…Il…

Il est comme moi.

Sasuke recula précipitamment. Naruto avait arrêté de respirer et ne bougeait pas, figure immobile et pâle sur le tatami de la chambre. Sasuke se rendit compte d'une chose et l'horreur et le dégoût de lui-même le submergea. Il était devenu ce qu'il haïssait par dessus tout : son frère. Il était Itachi. Il avait ôté la vie d'une personne innocente, d'une personne qui tenait à lui. Naruto était la représentation de ce qu'il avait été : un enfant qui avait besoin de se sentir aimé, qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi celui qu'il admirait par dessus tout avait tenté de le tuer. Naruto était le sourire qu'il avait oublié. Il était les espoirs que Sasuke avait portés, celui que son grand-frère s'occupe de lui, soit présent pour lui. Il l'avait sollicité sans arrêt comme lui aussi l'avait fait. Il se sentait son frère et le lui avait montré. Il l'avait aimé alors qu'il ne faisait rien pour le mériter. Et jusqu'au bout, il lui avait montré la confiance qu'il plaçait en lui…Mais il n'avait pas arrêté. Il était monstrueux.

Il saisit un coupe-papier sur le bureau et commença à s'entailler les bras, pour souffrir autant physiquement que moralement. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie. Il avait essayé de se barricader de tout et de tout le monde. Même avec Tsunade, il avait conservé sa réserve malgré l'attachement qu'il éprouvait sans se l'avouer. Il gémit et laissa le sang s'écouler pour le purifier de l'immondice à laquelle il appartenait. Sasuke se laissa glisser sur le sol, tournant le dos au corps de blond, ne l'entendant pas toussoter et reprendre doucement des couleurs. Il tremblait violemment, sentant sa raison vaciller. Il ne se supportait plus, il voulait mourir, mettre un terme à ses souffrances et ne plus faire souffrir les autres. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher aux autres mais ne voulait pas être seul. Pourtant, il était nocif aux autres. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le nombre de fois où il avait fait pleurer Tsunade et Naruto. Naruto. Il pleurait convulsivement à présent, repensant à toutes ses erreurs, se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait les effacer. Elles étaient inscrites en lui et en ceux qu'il avait fait souffrir comme une tâche indélébile.

Naruto était la pire mais pas la seule. Tsune en était l'exemple. Elle l'avait accueilli, lui avait accordé sa confiance et lui avait pardonné ses caprices, son attitude froide et distante. Il ne se confiait pas à elle et il savait qu'elle en souffrait mais elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave, que si ce n'était pas elle, cela n'avait pas d'importance tant qu'il finissait par trouver la personne à qui s'ouvrir. Et cette personne, ça aurait pu être Naruto, il le savait. Il était abject, il ne valait pas mieux qu'Itachi. Peut-être pire même car il avait choisi cette vie en toute conscience alors qu'Itachi avait l'excuse de la folie. Il contempla le sang qui s'écoulait, le liquide vital gouttait sur le sol. Il n'y en avait pas assez. Il reprit le coupe-papier qu'il avait fait tomber et le dirigea vers les veines de ses poignets. Il fallait en finir. Une main l'arrêta mais plus que la main, ce fut un son qui le stoppa :

- Sa…suke.

La voix était rauque, éraillée par les conséquences de l'étranglement mais aussi par le fait de n'avoir pas servie pendant si longtemps. Naruto. Sasuke lâcha la lame et se retourna. Le blond le fixait de ses yeux encore un peu vitreux mais bien vivant. Il s'était traîné jusqu'à lui pour le sauver. Encore. Il le prit dans ses bras, pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il pleurait et s'excusait en même temps que Naruto répétait son prénom en boucle, comme une douce litanie, lui rendant son étreinte du peu de force qu'il avait. Alors Sasuke se libéra. Il raconta tout. Son enfance joyeuse auprès d'une famille aimante. Ses liens avec son frère, son amour pour lui, son admiration et sa confiance. Et puis le massacre et son incompréhension. Comment il avait trouvé Itachi penché au dessus de ses parents, sa mère lui ordonnant de s'enfuir pour sauver sa vie avant de mourir sous la lame de son frère. La poursuite dans la maison et sa cachette. Sa terreur quand il l'avait retrouvé. L'abandon à l'hôpital et la solitude. Sa haine et son besoin de se venger pour se prouver qu'il existait toujours, qu'il avait une raison de vivre. Un but.

Naruto l'écouta et s'il ne comprit pas tout, il utilisa son empathie naturelle pour sentir les émotions qui traversaient le récit de Sasuke. Il le serrait contre lui, caressant son dos pour le calmer quand les sanglots se faisaient trop fort, écoutant patiemment. Lorsque Sasuke se fut totalement épuisé, Naruto le guida doucement vers son futon pour l'y installer. Sasuke était épuisé mais il ne voulut pas lâcher Naruto qui se coucha à ses côtés. Ils se regardèrent face à face l'un de l'autre, positionné sur le côté, liant leurs mains. Sasuke s'endormit le premier mais Naruto ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Ils ne se souciaient pas de la suite à cet instant : ni des marques violacées qui se faisaient prononcées sur le cou du blond ni des incisions qui courraient sur les bras ensanglantés du brun, souillant le lit avant de commencer leur long processus de cicatrisation.

Tsunade et Jiraya les trouvèrent ainsi le soir venu mais si la vision paraissait angélique au premier abord, ils constatèrent rapidement le sang qui maculait le lit et les marques sur le coup de Naruto. Jiraya voulut les réveiller mais Tsunade le retint. Elle lui montra les mains liées des enfants qui semblaient collées ensemble. Ils vérifièrent tout de même rapidement s'ils respiraient correctement et si les blessures n'étaient pas trop profondes puis les laissèrent dormir avant de préparer la discussion du lendemain. Sasuke se réveilla en premier, à l'aube. Il avait bien dormi mais il est vrai qu'il dormait bien depuis que Naruto vivait avec eux. Il chassait ses mauvais rêves. Il voulut se détacher de lui pour aller se laver mais le blond resserra sa poigne avant d'ouvrir les yeux à son tour, visiblement encore endormi.

- Sasuke ?

Cela lui semblait étrange d'entendre la voix du blond, toujours aussi rauque mais un peu plus assurée que la veille. Sasuke le serra de nouveau contre lui et Naruto lui rendit son étreinte. Pas besoin de mots, ils s'étaient compris. Ils se lavèrent et Naruto banda les bras du brun alors que celui-ci lui appliquait une pommade pour aider la cicatrisation des traces sur le cou du blond. Puis, ils descendirent main dans la main affronter les adultes dont ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir leur fournir des explications. Jiraya et Tsunade les attendaient et les observèrent arriver ainsi liés. Ils les invitèrent silencieusement à prendre place autour de la table. Ce fut Tsunade, l'air grave, qui entama le dialogue qui s'annonçait difficile.

- Alors ? Nous vous écoutons, déclara t'elle, attentive et calme alors que Jiraya bouillait.

- C'est ma faute…Commença Sasuke.

- On s'en doute, répliqua Jiraya, acerbe avant de s'interrompre face au regard noir de Tsunade.

- Je regrette sincèrement et je ne ferais plus jamais de mal à Naruto, promit Sasuke en regardant tour à tour ses tuteurs.

- Comment veux-tu que l'on te croie, Sasuke ? Demanda Tsunade qui tentait de donner sa chance au garçon mais de lui faire comprendre aussi que les faits étaient réellement graves et méritaient plus qu'une simple punition. Si tu veux rester ici, il faut plus que des promesses.

- Je veux rester ici, je veux prendre soin de mon frère, je veux vous prouver que je vais changer. Naruto m'aidera. Pas vrai ? Déclara Sasuke avec un air serein qui perturba les adultes. Son visage était tourné vers Naruto qui souriait et … Ouvrit la bouche.

- Je…Sasuke…Aider, prononça t'il avec difficulté sous les regards ébahis de Tsunade et Jiraya qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Il y eut un long silence mais devant les airs bouche bée des adultes qui ne parvenaient pas à se reprendre, les enfants se jetèrent un clin d'œil complice et Naruto fut le premier à ne plus pouvoir tenir. Il commença à pouffer, puis à rire franchement, faisant entendre le son clair de sa voix qui s'élevait dans le silence ambiant. Tsunade ne pouvait se détacher du visage rayonnant du blond alors que Jiraya lui observait attentivement Sasuke qui, s'il ne riait pas, montrait l'ébauche d'un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Sasuke dévorait Naruto des yeux, une lueur brillait au fond de ses prunelles. Cela convainquit le vieux reporter que finalement, il y avait de l'espoir pour Sasuke, pour qu'il s'intègre à leur foyer. Qu'enfin, ils forment une famille. Il saisit le regard de sa compagne et il vit qu'elle était du même avis que lui.

Il fut décidé de mettre Sasuke à l'épreuve. Il devrait veiller sur Naruto à l'école et l'aider dans son apprentissage de la langue. Surtout que le retour de la voix de Naruto allait l'obliger à prononcer correctement le japonais. Sasuke suggéra que Naruto reste muet à l'école jusqu'à ce qu'il ait maîtrisé les bases afin d'éviter qu'Ebisu, le directeur n'en profite pour affirmer qu'il n'avait pas le niveau pour le garder avec eux. L'idée fut approuvée mais Naruto prit la fâcheuse habitude de se mettre à parler sans discontinuer dès qu'il rentrait de l'école, dans un discours le plus souvent décousu, mêlant japonais, russe et anglais ce qui le rendait assez souvent incompréhensible avec son entourage mais personne n'aurait eu l'idée de lui en faire le reproche.

Sasuke prenait très à cœur son nouveau rôle auprès de Naruto, l'aidant à faire ses devoirs. Il refusait de se rendre quelque part si Naruto ne venait pas avec lui, ça en devenait presque obsessionnel tant il était possessif mais Sasuke ne savait pas faire dans la demi-mesure. C'était sa façon d'expier ses erreurs et tant pis s'il se montrait excessif. Naruto lui cédait volontiers surtout que cette attitude surprotectrice lui donnait l'avantage de pouvoir titiller Sasuke sans que celui-ci ne bronche. Il faisait exprès de s'installer près de Sakura et Ino au moment du déjeuner par exemple, le regardant avec amusement se débattre intérieurement pour ne pas suivre ses pulsions meurtrières sur les deux furies. Sinon, il pouvait réclamer à corps et à cri d'aller au restaurant de ramen alors que Sasuke détestait ça, sans que celui-ci ne proteste. Par contre, il se fit remonter les bretelles le jour où il se cacha dans le parc. Après, il se calma car il avait vu l'inquiétude réelle de Sasuke dans ses pupilles et il s'en était voulu.

La vie reprit son cours au rythme des progrès du blond et de la relation croissante entre lui et Sasuke. Pourtant, Naruto retrouva une fois le Sasuke d'avant. Le blond attendait Sasuke devant l'école, celui-ci ayant été retenu après la fin des cours par un de leurs professeurs. Le groupe qui ennuyait autrefois Naruto, mené par Shinta, s'approcha et le blond se mit à trembler. Bien qu'il ait pris du poids et gagné quelques centimètres, Naruto était toujours petit et chétif pour son âge, il n'était pas en mesure de se défendre contre ces élèves plus âgés qui l'encerclaient. Le premier coup vint le mettre au sol sous les ricanements mauvais des garçons. Mais le second coup n'atteignit jamais sa cible.

Sasuke s'était figé en voyant la petite silhouette du blond à terre puis la colère l'avait envahi. Il se jeta sur Shinta, totalement enragé. Il frappait criait, hurlait tandis qu'il jouait de ses poings et ses pieds sur les bourreaux de Naruto. Il fallut deux surveillants pour le maîtriser avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Il se dégagea de la poigne des surveillants pour venir auprès de Naruto, s'excusant sans fin, tâtant délicatement la marque qui bleuissait la joue du blond, les larmes sur le point de déborder. Naruto l'arrêta doucement et se releva alors que les surveillants s'occupaient des trois agresseurs bien amochés. Il prit la main de Sasuke dans la sienne et passa son autre main dans les cheveux du brun qui le dominait physiquement. Il chercha et trouva les yeux d'onyx et dit clairement, de sa petite voix fluette :

-** Allez, viens. On rentre à la maison.**

* * *

[1] Oui, je sais. Arriver à se débrouiller en japonais, le comprendre et l'écrire en si peu de temps, ça paraît improbable mais c'est Naruto quand même… Le japonais utilise environ 1000 kanji. Les deux syllabaires, hiragana et katakana. permettent de noter l'intégralité des sons existants de la langue japonaise (que l'on pourrait écrire uniquement avec ces syllabaires, toutefois l'homonymie du japonais (voir plus haut) permettrait difficilement de comprendre les sens de certains mots (d'où l'intérêt des kanji). Les premiers servent principalement à l'écriture des morphèmes grammaticaux, à celle de quelques mots et à la notation phonétique des kanji. Les seconds s'utilisent pour la notation des emprunts lexicaux aux langues étrangères (à l'exception du chinois et du coréen, dont le vocabulaire d'emprunt est présent dans la langue japonaise depuis longtemps) et servent de mise en relief (comme notre italique). Source Wikipédia.

[2] Le bentō est un terme japonais désignant le repas rapide ou casse croûte contenu dans un coffret pris hors de la maison mais aussi un plat unique japonais extrêmement populaire au Japon.

[3] Dans de nombreuses institutions japonaises (écoles, entreprises, administrations), le **Koromogae** (衣替え) marque le changement d'uniforme des habits d'hiver pour ceux d'été et réciproquement. De nos jours au Japon, le Koromogae se déroule le 1er juin et le 1er octobre.

[4] Grand frère en japonais, je sais que l'orthographe varie, j'ai choisi celle proposée par Wikipédia.


	9. Le calme avant la tempête

**Voilà, nos personnages ont maintenant 17 ans et nous les suivront jusqu'à l'année de leur dix-neuvième anniversaire…**

**A noter** : pour certains mots de la langue françaises peu usités, j'ai pris la liberté d'inscrire une petite définition en note de bas de page dûment signalée. Ce n'est pas signe de défiance quant à la compréhension par le lectorat mais comme je les utilise peu moi-même, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile, au cas où.

Crédits : Masashi Kishimoto a eu le génie de les créer et se fait plein de tunes avec… Moi, je ne fait que les emprunter, les faire souffrir et aussi rêver quelques fois d'un beau blondinet et/ou d'un bel éphèbe brun, c'est déjà pas si mal… Perverse ? Je crois l'avoir déjà affirmé à plusieurs reprises, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça vous étonne encore, sérieux !

Détails :

Les rewiews sont le carburant du stylo de l'auteur mais c'est donnant-donnant c'est pour cela que je réponds toujours aux rewiews :

□ Les membres inscrits par le système mis en place par le site.

□ Les anonymes directement sur mon profil.

**Bonne lecture !**

** Merci à mes bêtas sur cette fic : Leeloo et occasionnellement, Kitsune no Kyuubi**

* * *

**Le calme avant la tempête**

* * *

Frappe. Feinte. Contre-attaque. Parade. Les combattants enchaînaient les coups depuis un bon moment maintenant. Coups portés avec le poing, le pied, ou encore avec le tranchant de la main afin d'atteindre, théoriquement, une partie vitale de l'adversaire, conformément aux principes de l'atemi wasa. Ils alternaient également avec les techniques de projection de nage waza pour renverser l'autre, pour enfin tenter sur lui le katame wasa, l'immobilisation par le contrôle[1].Telle étaient leurs règles, peu orthodoxes certes, mais puisqu'ils étaient seuls, ils s'en fichaient. Malgré leur volonté et leurs efforts, ils n'arrivaient pas à se départager, mais il était hors de question de stopper le combat tant que l'un n'aurait pas pris le dessus sur l'autre. Finalement, le blond fit un mouvement auquel Sasuke ne s'attendait pas; il lui offrit une ouverture inattendue lui permettant de le faire basculer sur le dos, mais dans l'élan qui les entraînait vers le sol, le blond se dégagea de l'étreinte et lui attrapa le bras. Sasuke atterrit durement sur le sol tandis que le bras ainsi saisi se faisait bloquer dans son dos, annonçant la fin du combat et …sa défaite.

Il laissa échapper un grognement de pur mécontentement alors que son adversaire riait à gorge déployée avant de se relever pour s'allonger plus loin, le dégageant de son poids, permettant ainsi à Sasuke de se redresser et de se positionner, dos au sol.

- Alors, on admet sa défaite ? Lança Naruto, malicieux.

- C'était un coup de chance, grommela le brun.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Fit le blond en se frappant le front, théâtral. Quand c'est moi qui gagne, c'est la chance et quand c'est toi, c'est la preuve irréfutable de ta supériorité, ironisa le blond.

- Exactement. Finalement, tu n'es peut-être pas aussi bête que t'en as l'air, répliqua Sasuke, vexé, mais décidé à ne pas le montrer.

- Me traite pas d'idiot, abruti, bougonna l'autre, renfrogné, avant qu'un magnifique sourire vienne illuminer sa face, mettant fin à la dispute.

C'était toujours comme ça que ça se terminait, peu importait qui avait le dessus, le rituel était invariable. Ils se disputaient, se lançaient des noms d'oiseaux puis Naruto éclatait de rire ou souriait de toutes ses dents et la rivalité s'effaçait pour laisser place à la complicité.

Naruto avait commencé le Jūjutsu[2] par la faute, involontaire, de Sasuke. Après que les deux garçons soient devenus amis, le comportement de Sasuke avait radicalement changé, devenant possessif avec une fâcheuse tendance obsessionnelle. Il ne laissait plus sortir le blond sans lui, le suivant partout où il allait, pour le protéger clamait-il, affirmant que le blond avait une tendance à s'attirer des ennuis, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux par ailleurs. Depuis l'agression de Naruto dans la cour de l'école pour laquelle Sasuke avait récolté trois jours de renvoi, ils étaient donc indécollables. Jiraya et Tsunade s'étaient inquiétés devant cette nouvelle monomanie[3] et ils avaient insisté pour qu'ils se laissent un peu d'espace. Naruto et Sasuke y étaient réticents, ils avaient eu tant de mal à se trouver. Néanmoins, Naruto admettait qu'être constamment avec Sasuke avait ses inconvénients, car sa froideur mettait ses amis mal à l'aise. Seulement cela permettait aussi au brun de s'ouvrir sur l'extérieur ce qui rendait le blond indécis sur la conduite à adopter. Jiraya l'avait pris à part pour lui faire comprendre qu'un peu d'indépendance était nécessaire pour eux deux et puis, avait-il souligné, qu'auraient-ils à se dire s'ils étaient tout le temps ensemble ? Naruto avait accepté finalement, mais Sasuke, blessé, s'était rebellé et pour tempérer son humeur, leur tuteur avait proposé que Naruto apprenne à se défendre pour tranquilliser le brun.

Sasuke avait accepté, mais il avait ajouté une clause : le blond ne pourrait sortir sans lui que quand il serait capable de le battre. Jiraya avait levé les yeux au ciel, mais Naruto avait relevé le défi en hurlant qu'il lui ferait mordre la poussière en moins de deux. Sasuke avait émis un léger rictus, confiant. Il serait long le temps avant que l'on ne les sépare se disait-il. Pour Sasuke, cette séparation s'annonçait par avance insupportable. Il voulait protéger Naruto, il craignait par-dessus tout de ne pas être là au cas où le blond aurait eu besoin de lui, de ne pas être là pour le défendre et qu'on le lui enlève comme sa famille l'avait été, sans qu'il puisse rien faire. Il avait laissé entrer le blond dans son univers, il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Si cela se produisait, il ne pourrait pas continuer, il le savait. Naruto était sa dernière chance, il ne la laisserait pas passer.

Et donc, il était hors de question qu'il le ménage lors des entraînements. Il avait plus d'expérience que lui et plusieurs années de pratique, ayant commencé tout jeune. Hélas pour lui, la « Technique de la souplesse » semblait avoir été créée pour Naruto. Après des années forgées à la dureté de la montagne caucasienne, le blond était extrêmement agile. Il compensait sa petite taille et sa carrure frêle par une grâce féline qui lui conférait aisance et vélocité. Naruto grimpa rapidement les niveaux et se rapprocha dangereusement vite de Sasuke qui se donna encore plus à fond pour éviter de se faire dépasser. Il ne retint pas ses coups de peur de voir son angoisse se réaliser, il n'était pas prêt. Pourtant, le jour arriva où le blond réussit et où il dut se résoudre, malgré toutes ses préventions[4], à laisser le blond partir sans lui. Il fut fébrile durant toute la sortie d'à peine une heure serrant convulsivement le téléphone que leur avaient offert leurs tuteurs pour qu'ils gardent contact. Il savait où était le blond, avec qui, mais il n'était pas rassuré. Quand le blond rentra, il ne put s'empêcher de s'assurer qu'il était « intact », faisant rire le blond aux éclats. Il eut honte après coup et s'astreint à plus de réserve après cette effarante démonstration d'affection.

Cependant, même après leur « séparation » officielle et bien que Sasuke et Naruto fassent diverses activités chacun de leur côté, il était rare de les trouver l'un sans l'autre. Kiba s'amusait d'ailleurs à les appeler les « frères siamois » ce qui lui avait valu deux belles bosses de la part desdits « siamois » qui lui avaient rabattu le caquet sur la qualification de cette relation quasi fusionnelle. Le garçon faisait parti du cercle dans lequel évoluaient Naruto et Sasuke. Enfin, plutôt autour de Naruto, mais l'un n'allant pas sans l'autre, Sasuke avait fini par s'intégrer au groupe même s'il y paraissait toujours en retrait et peu loquace. Aucun de ses membres ne s'en offusquait, le blond parlant bien pour deux de toute façon. Ils avaient fondé un petit groupe relativement hétéroclite dont le blond semblait être le point d'attraction. Lee et son énergie aussi débordante que le blond. Kiba, toujours prêt à faire les quatre cents coups avec Naruto. Shikamaru, Choji et Shino, peu bavards, mais toujours présents quand il fallait trouver des excuses pour les bêtises faites par les précédents ou aider en cas de difficulté, et ce, sans compter les filles. Hinata, toujours accompagnée de son cousin Neji, qui ne quittait jamais longtemps l'ombre du blond ainsi qu'Ino et Sakura qui, avec le temps, étaient passées de furies folles de Sasuke à de jeunes filles intelligentes et solidaires bien que leurs disputes fassent encore des dégâts lorsqu'elles s'y mettaient.

Sakura était particulièrement proche d'eux, jouant un peu le rôle de petite sœur et bien qu'elle en pinçait toujours pour Sasuke et qu'elle le collait encore trop à son goût, elle se satisfaisait de leur amitié… Enfin, à moitié. La jeune fille servait de confidente à l'occasion et notamment en matière de conseils féminins. Ils se rappelleraient toujours de la fois où elle leur avait expliqué ce qu'une fille attendait d'un garçon. Elle avait failli les dégoûter à vie d'inviter une fille à sortir avec sa description. Offrir des cadeaux, laisser la fille choisir le restaurant et le film à aller voir, l'écouter parler, payer pour tout… Néanmoins, son aide s'était tout de même révélée précieuse pour comprendre la psychologie féminine et éviter les bourdes suicidaires telles que « Si tu as grossi ? Ouais, c'est évident. ». Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, couché sur le tatami pour se reposer après ses efforts qu'il fallut que Naruto se mette à lui hurler dans les oreilles pour qu'il daigne se lever.

- Tu viens te doucher, Sasuke ? Tu pues comme c'est pas permis. Sakura elle-même ne pourrait pas s'approcher sans masque, plaisanta le blond avec sa légendaire délicatesse.

- Si seulement c'était vrai, soupira le brun avant se faire tapoter gentiment l'épaule par le blond qui se retenait de rire aux éclats.

Malgré la fin de sa période « fan-girl », Sasuke ne parvenait pas à décourager la jeune fille qui ne désespérait pas de le faire craquer un jour ce qui permettait au blond de le taquiner fréquemment à ce sujet. Mais le brun répliquait aussitôt en faisant une imitation (peu convaincante du reste, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait) de Naruto faisant sa cour à la jeune fille et la pourchassant de ses « Sakura-chan » lorsqu'il avait treize ans et ils en revenaient invariablement à la dispute. Ça faisait parti de leur fonctionnement. Et toujours, le blond finissait par éclater de rire et la tension disparaissait. Sasuke adorait le voir rire. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'expression de pure félicité qu'arborait le blond dans ces moments, même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. Il en fut ainsi tout le long du trajet qui les mena aux douches communes. Comme à son habitude, le blond se déshabilla à la hâte, pas pudique du tout, ôtant son kimono à la va-vite et tous ses autres vêtements également, les laissant traîner sur le sol. Et comme toujours, le brun passait derrière lui pour les ramasser et les mettre dans le sac de linge sale avant d'y ajouter les siens et de rejoindre le blond sous le jet brûlant. L'eau détendait tous ses muscles bandés par l'effort. Il se lava rapidement puis prit son temps pour se rincer, se concentrant sur l'effet décontractant que produisait le liquide sur son corps.

Il entendit Naruto laisser échapper un soupir de plaisir. La douche avait visiblement le même effet sur lui. Il l'observa discrètement, le blond étant de profil à lui. Il gardait ses cheveux courts, pour ne pas être gêné disait-il, mais à présent, la toison d'or était plaquée sur sa tête, mettant en valeur son visage encore un peu poupon. Ses paupières closes lui permettaient d'apprécier la rondeur des joues et les étranges griffures les marquant. Il ne lui avait jamais expliqué d'où elles venaient, mais il trouvait que, sans elles, Naruto n'aurait plus été Naruto. Tout comme son nez et ses lèvres (délicatement dessinées), elles faisaient parties de lui. Naruto lui tournait complètement le dos à présent, révélant la finesse de ses muscles déliés. Sa carrure s'était étoffée même s'il demeurait, à sa plus grande joie, plus petit que lui, boudant par ailleurs chaque fois qu'il lui en faisait la remarque. L'eau ruisselait sur lui, faisant doucement partir le savon. Regarder Naruto, Sasuke le faisait fréquemment pour ne pas dire tout le temps dès qu'il était sûr que personne, dont le principal intéressé, ne s'en rendait compte. A chaque fois, ses yeux lui confirmaient la seule vérité qu'il voulait vérifier : la réalité de cette présence. A chaque fois, il y puisait réconfort et sérénité. Le blond se retourna vers lui et il détourna le regard. Naruto n'avait jamais été prude, mais Sasuke, si. De plus, depuis quelque temps, il était troublé lorsqu'il apercevait le corps nu de son frère d'adoption ce qui l'agaçait passablement, ne comprenant pas l'origine de ces pensées malsaines.

Néanmoins, ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de se tourner furtivement vers le blond qui gardait ses yeux fermés. Il voyait le savon qui s'accrochait au fin duvet de son torse dont une trace descendait jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Les poils étaient si fins et clairs qu'on aurait presque pu les oublier, mais lui donnait une sensualité indéniable, quoique surprenante face à son comportement espiègle et surtout, largement immature. Sasuke, lui, restait définitivement imberbe. Pas que la puberté ne soit pas passée par là mais elle semblait avoir oubliée de le couvrir de ses marques de virilité habituelles, lui conférant une aura un peu trop androgyne à son goût. Pourtant, personne n'osait lui en faire la remarque, enfin, à part Naruto. Avec sa prodigieuse finesse et sous prétexte de le « rassurer », il lui avait fait écarquiller les yeux d'embarras en lui annonçant qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, car il y avait un endroit qui n'avait pas été oublié par Mère Nature, en référence à sa « zone sud ». Sasuke avait alors piqué un fard monumental quand il lui avait sorti ça devant tous leurs camarades réunis, lors d'une pause déjeuner. Naruto avait dégusté ce coup-là, mais n'avait pas renoncé à l'asticoter même s'il prenait quand même quelques précautions depuis, comme vérifier à quelle distance se trouvait la sortie… Il fixait le blond et sans en avoir l'air, fixa la toison qui descendait toujours plus bas. Quand il s'égara à oser poser ses pupilles vers le sexe du blond, il rougit furieusement et quitta brusquement la douche en se morigénant. Naruto n'y fit pas attention, trop occupé à se délasser et puis, il prenait toujours plus de temps que Sasuke pour sa toilette alors cela ne l'étonnait pas de le voir partir ainsi avant lui.

Sasuke n'en menait pas large de son côté, se frictionnant vigoureusement pour se sécher avant de s'habiller. Finalement, une fois qu'il se fut calmé, il faillit en rire. Il était ridicule. A son âge, il était normal d'étudier autrui et de se comparer aux autres garçons. Il avait juste éprouvé le besoin d'évaluer les différences entre eux, physiquement parlant. Naruto étant le plus proche de lui, c'est vers lui qu'il se tournait naturellement. C'était aussi simple que cela, pensa t'il, satisfait de la pertinence et de la logique imparable de son raisonnement. Il informa le blond qu'il l'attendait dehors et sortit. Il eut la désagréable surprise de trouver Hinata et son cousin Neji qui patientait dehors. Il les salua vaguement de la tête et Neji lui adressa un regard d'excuse en désignant sa cousine qui rougissait à n'en plus finir, n'osant pas relever la tête. Il soupira. La journée n'était pas encore finie apparemment. A cette heure-ci, ils auraient dû rentrer tranquillement et la jeune fille aurait dû être chez elle et non ici, à venir les ennuyer. Il nota quand même quelques progrès sur son élocution quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'adresser à lui d'une petite voix tremblotante qu'il jugeait aussi pathétique qu'elle :

- Où… Où est…Nar… Naruto-kun ?

- Il arrive, répondit-il, aussi poli qu'on pouvait l'être sans l'être, exercice hautement périlleux, mais parfaitement maîtrisé par l'Uchiha.

La timidité et la maladresse de la jeune fille étaient qualifiées d'adorable par tout le monde et tous s'était très vite rendue compte de ses sentiments pour Naruto tant elle était transparente alors que le principal concerné n'y voyait rien du tout, complètement aveugle à l'évidence. Tous avaient poussé le blond à reconnaître Hinata, à sortir avec elle et comme il la trouvait gentille, il avait cédé à la pression. Depuis, c'était un véritable cauchemar. Au début, ils avaient semblé heureux et Sasuke s'était incliné, mais ses pressentiments s'étaient confirmés par la suite. Cette relation était malsaine. La brune avait pris l'habitude de le suivre partout où il allait, elle s'était même arrangée pour faire coïncider leurs emplois du temps. Et elle avait aussi commencé à prendre des leçons de piano pour être avec Naruto pendant ses cours.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde s'était réjoui pour eux. Ce couple n'allait pas ensemble, c'était une certitude et il savait que Neji était également de son avis. Naruto était un soleil dont Hinata masquait la lumière. La jeune fille était tellement angoissée qu'elle doutait constamment de la sincérité des sentiments d'autrui, de crainte de ne pas être aimée. Bien sûr, cela avait sans doute ses origines dans ses rapports avec son père qui ne lui témoignait ni affection ni intérêt, sa fille se révélant décevante pour celui-ci, n'ayant aucune aptitude à gérer l'entreprise familiale comme il convenait de le faire. Il préférait sa seconde fille, Hanabi ou son neveu, Neji qu'il élevait comme son fils suite au décès de son père dans un accident de la route. L'histoire était simple, Hiashi et son frère jumeau se rendaient à une réunion de leur entreprise nouvellement créée quand un chauffard leur avait coupé la route. Hiashi n'avait été blessé que superficiellement, mais Hizashi était mort sur le coup en protégeant la jeune Hinata qui se tenait sur ses genoux. Neji en avait voulu longtemps à sa cousine avant de comprendre qu'elle n'y était pour rien. En fait, Naruto l'avait aidé à faire le point et personne, pas même Sasuke ne sut exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour-là en prenant Neji à part alors qu'ils étaient tous invités à participer aux portes ouvertes de leur école. L'attitude du jeune Hyuga avait radicalement changé depuis et il tentait de protéger Hinata du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'est pourquoi Neji désapprouvait aussi cette relation avec le blond, la jugeant nocive pour les deux protagonistes.

Hinata était instable émotionnellement et malgré les tentatives de Naruto pour la faire sortir de sa coquille et même avec l'appui de Sakura et des autres filles de leur groupe, elle ne prenait aucune initiative sauf celles concernant son petit ami. Elle se dépréciait toujours et le blond devait souvent passer un temps infini pour la rassurer. La brune passait son temps à lui téléphoner, lui écrire des messages qu'elle déposait dans son sac, lui envoyer des textos sur son portable pour qu'il pense à elle. Mais ce qui était au départ une attention charmante devint rapidement étouffant, l'emprise de la jeune fille rendait Naruto sombre et Sasuke ne la supportait pas pour ça. Elle exigeait qu'ils passent ensemble tout leur temps libre et Naruto n'osait pas vraiment refuser pour ne pas lui faire de peine ou s'exposer à une crise de larmes qui le faisait s'excuser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et lui soutire la promesse que jamais il ne la laisserait tomber. Elle le voulait pour elle seule et avait de nombreuses fois essayé de convaincre Naruto d'abandonner certaines activités pour qu'ils soient plus souvent réunis, mais là, Sasuke n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir. Il avait dit clairement à Hinata ce qu'il en pensait, car le danger était réel. Elle le poussait à s'isoler des autres, car pour elle le monde, ou du moins son monde, tournait exclusivement autour de Naruto et elle ne pouvait concevoir qu'il en soit autrement pour lui. Lorsque Naruto avait soutenu timidement l'opinion de Sasuke, elle avait alors clamé qu'il était anormal de préférer le brun à sa petite amie et que c'était la preuve qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais ce fut la première fois que Sasuke vit Naruto se mettre réellement en colère. Il lui avait hurlé de ne jamais plus s'en prendre à son frère, qu'elle ne comprenait rien à leur lien et que si elle ne pouvait pas supporter la présence de Sasuke alors il valait mieux qu'ils en restent là. Hinata s'était jetée sur lui, s'accrochant désespérément à son cou, hystérique, lui demandant, le suppliant de ne pas la quitter et il avait fini par céder. Une fois de plus.

- Bonjour, Hinata-chan, Neji, fit le blond en les remarquant alors qu'il sortait du dojo.

- Naruto-kun… je t'ai… app… apporté des Pocky[5]. Je… les ai faits… m-moi-même, annonça t'elle fièrement.

- Ah ! Merci, mais il est tard, je dois garder mon appétit pour le dîner, d'accord ? On se voit demain ? Demanda nerveusement le blond.

- Mais… je suis ve… venue… jusqu'ici pour…pour te voir, sanglota la jeune fille alors que Naruto, plein de remords, tentait d'apaiser le jeu, sous les yeux désolés de Neji et agacés de Sasuke.

- Tu les amèneras demain pour qu'on les mange ensemble à la pause comme ça on pourra mieux en profiter, hein ? Pleure pas, Hinata-chan, d'accord ?

- Tu… m'appelleras… en rentrant ? Questionna la jeune fille en reniflant.

- Euh…oui, bien sûr, affirma doucement le blond pour qu'elle finisse de se calmer.

- Alors… A tout à …l'heure, fit la jeune fille, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Naruto hocha la tête.

- Faut qu'on y aille Naruto, fit Sasuke en entraînant Naruto à sa suite. Ils les saluèrent avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Après qu'il fut certain d'être suffisamment loin pour ne pas être entendu par Hinata et son cousin, Naruto demanda :

- Tu crois pas que t'y as été un peu fort, non ?

- Si je n'avais pas coupé court à la conversation, on y serait encore demain et j'ai faim, affirma Sasuke avec force, ne présentant aucun regret quant à son attitude.

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas obligé de te comporter comme le dernier des goujats non plus, répliqua le blond, énervé.

- Elle n'avait qu'à pas venir, rajouta Sasuke.

- C'est quand même ma petite-amie, j'te rappelle. Je veux pas que tu la traites comme ça, enfoiré ! Explosa Naruto.

- Suffit abruti, le coupa Sasuke. Tu sais ce que j'en pense.

Le blond se tut. Il savait bien que Sasuke avait raison au fond, même s'il n'y mettait pas les formes pour le dire. Il était tellement obnubilé par la volonté de ne pas blesser Hinata qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de cette situation et il savait que cela irritait passablement Sasuke. La majeure partie du trajet se fit en silence, chose impensable auparavant mais la problématique « Hinata » était classée sujet sensible. Finalement, Naruto finit par s'animer et papoter à propos de tout et de rien comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Sasuke écoutait attentivement malgré son air blasé et même s'il ne répondait que par monosyllabe, reprenant ainsi le cours de leur routine où seuls eux deux comptaient. Ils rentrèrent à la maison, Tsunade n'était pas encore arrivée car elle devait travailler tard ce jour-là et Jiraya s'était absenté pour faire un reportage à Sumatra pour suivre les programmes de reconstruction suite au Tsunami ce qui faisait qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls pour manger. Ils se disputèrent concernant le menu, onigiris et soupe miso pour Sasuke et ramens instantanés selon Naruto. Après moult négociations, il en résulta que Sasuke convainquit Naruto de manger ce qu'il voulait si, en contrepartie, il aidait le blond à réaliser son exposé de chimie.

Bien qu'il soit un élève considéré comme brillant, non pas grâce à de quelconques facilités d'apprentissage, ses quelques connaissances avancées du début ayant rapidement été supplantées par les besoins exigeants de l'école, Naruto avait toujours du mal à faire son travail scolaire. Pourtant, il mettait un point d'honneur à progresser, faisant montre d'un acharnement et d'une détermination que nombre de ses camarades qualifiaient d'admirable. En effet, même s'il le parlait et le lisait couramment, le japonais lui demandait beaucoup de temps. Le stade de la rédaction lui en prenait notamment pas mal pour atteindre une qualité acceptable. Malgré ses cours de calligraphie, son écriture était souvent source de conflit avec ses professeurs qui avaient du mal à déchiffrer son écriture même si la plupart se montrait indulgents mais hélas, ce n'était pas le cas du professeur de chimie, Mitarashi Anko, particulièrement exigeante à ce sujet et qui ne lui ferait aucun cadeau. Pourtant la maîtrise de Naruto était quasiment parfaite en terme de compréhension, il lisait et comprenait sans mal les textes qui lui étaient soumis, surtout grâce à l'aide précieuse des mangas qui l'avait motivé et l'avait fait pratiquer, de façon ludique, la langue du soleil levant. Sasuke s'était bien moqué de lui et de ce passe-temps qu'il jugeait futile, préférant une littérature plus « évoluée » selon lui mais le blond n'en avait cure. Il était accro et leur chambre était désespérément envahi par les planches des mangakas même si Sasuke avait négocié (exiger serait plus juste) une petite place pour ses propres livres.

Ainsi, l'air de rien, l'aide proposée n'était pas négligeable, car le blond devait faire des recherches sur Internet, mais, étant donné qu'il savait à peine se servir d'un ordinateur sans le faire bugger, la présence de Sasuke s'avérait inestimable. En effet, le brun frisait le génie dès lors qu'on lui parlait lignes de codes et programmation fonctionnelle. Sasuke faisait partie du club d'informatique avec Neji et Shikamaru. C'était un domaine qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement. Lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans le système de l'école et que le directeur, l'ayant surpris, l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour qu'il s'explique, Sasuke avait regardé celui-ci sans ciller et lui avait demandé pourquoi il se faisait réprimander, car si un gamin de treize ans (à l'époque) pouvait entrer si facilement dans les dossiers protégés, il ne donnait pas cher de cette confidentialité vis-à-vis des personnes extérieures qui pourraient les pirater sans complexe et avec des intentions certainement malveillantes. Ainsi, il convainquit le directeur non seulement de ne pas le punir, mais presque de le remercier pour son action avant de décréter que lui et le club d'informatique se chargeraient de renforcer les défenses anti-intrusion. Naruto s'était tordu de rire quand Sasuke lui avait rapporté cela comme si c'était la chose la plus banale au monde, avec une attitude on ne peut plus sérieuse et par conséquent, d'autant plus comique. Ce genre de conversation n'appartenait qu'à eux. Sasuke n'était jamais aussi naturel et détendu que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, sans personne pour les observer. Et Naruto était toujours flatté de savoir que Sasuke gardait cet aspect de sa personnalité pour lui uniquement.

Ils étaient bien comme ça. Ils comptaient l'un sur l'autre, toujours présents en cas de problème. C'était leur équilibre, leur univers. Rien ne pourrait perturber cela. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Après avoir achevé le repas, passés près d'une heure sur la question des recherches de Naruto et faits leurs autres devoirs (ceux du lycée et ceux du juku[6]), ils se préparèrent à aller se coucher. Naruto appela Hinata et réussit même à ne pas dépasser le quart d'heure de conversation, un record. Sasuke alla chercher le courrier qu'il avait déposé dans l'entrée à leur retour et remarqua qu'une lettre lui était adressée. Il était plutôt rare qu'il reçoive du courrier et c'est ce qui l'intrigua. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture, mais celle-ci lui donnait une impression familière. Il la décacheta et en découvrant le message à l'intérieur, il ne put retenir un cri d'effroi qui alerta immédiatement Naruto. Celui-ci découvrit un Sasuke tremblant de tous ses membres, les yeux fixes plongés sur une simple feuille de papier imprimée dont le contenu semblait le perturber profondément. Sasuke était blême, les mots s'imprimant lentement dans sa tête.

**Ce n'était pas vrai. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça…**

* * *

[1] Inutile de vous dire que n'étant pas une experte (très loin de là), j'ai tiré ces informations de cette chère bibliothèque qu'est Wikipédia et je m'excuse s'il y a des puristes et s'il y a des suggestions, je suis prête à les entendre.

[2] Littéralement, « Technique de la souplesse ».

[3] C'est une idée fixe, synonyme d'obsession.

[4] Opinion défavorable formée sans examen, partialité. Bref, Sasuke se fait du mouron sans avoir aucune raison de s'en faire…C'est plus clair dit comme ça, je trouve.

[5] C'est à peu près comme des Mikados, mais il en existe beaucoup plus de sortes qu'en Europe.

[6] Cours supplémentaires que suivent beaucoup de jeunes japonais en plus de leurs cours à l'école.


	10. Décision

Et un de plus, un !

Crédits : Masashi Kishimoto ? Pas moi. Naruto et les autres ? Pas à moi. L'argent du manga ? Pas pour moi (hélas).

Détails :

Les rewiews sont le carburant du stylo de l'auteur mais c'est donnant-donnant c'est pour cela que je réponds toujours aux rewiews :

□ Les membres inscrits par le système mis en place par le site.

□ Les anonymes directement sur mon profil.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à mes bêtas sur cette fic : Leeloo et occasionnellement, Kitsune no Kyuubi**

* * *

**Décision**

* * *

- Jamais ! Ce n'est pas…C'est impossible ! Ils n'ont pas le droit !

Sasuke était choqué, mais surtout, en colère. Il la sentit se réveiller en lui. Il l'avait cru oubliée alors qu'elle était seulement endormie. Elle refaisait surface, plus vivace que jamais. Il la sentait renaître, tel le phœnix, elle le consumait du plus profond de son être, le baignant de son chant sinistre, cruellement tentateur. C'était la voix d'un enfant déchiré par la souffrance et la culpabilité, étouffé par la haine. Elle le transperçait d'autant plus qu'elle le surprenait au milieu de cette vie où elle n'avait plus sa place, cette existence empreinte de cette stabilité qu'il avait patiemment forgée, construite pour accepter les liens avec autrui et les perspectives d'un avenir. Or, elle lui revenait en pleine face pour lui rappeler le serment qu'il n'avait pas honoré, le faisant douter.

Il tremblait, n'arrivant pas à se calmer. Son sang pulsait violemment dans ses veines, son cœur à vif battait la chamade dans un rythme incohérent et fébrile. Naruto l'avait rejoint et le fixait avec inquiétude. Il ne savait pas la teneur de cette lettre, mais il en constatait les effets. Ils étaient dévastateurs. Il retrouvait sur le visage de Sasuke la même expression que celle qu'il arborait quand ils s'étaient connus, il y a huit ans. Il voyait danser la lueur de folie meurtrière dans le regard de son frère et il n'aimait pas ça. Il s'approcha doucement, comme on le fait avec un animal blessé qui prend peur au moindre contact, craignant d'empirer l'état du brun par une quelconque brusquerie. Il murmura doucement, détachant les syllabes, cherchant à faire reprendre pied à Sasuke, à reporter son attention sur lui :

- Dis-moi, Sasuke.

Les pupilles obsidiennes, dilatées sous l'effet du choc, rencontrèrent leurs homologues céruléennes et Sasuke se détendit d'un coup, enfouissant de nouveau temporairement ses envies malsaines. Néanmoins, la tension qui l'habitait demeurait intacte et il rechercha le contact de son frère, se serrant contre lui, s'accrochant à lui désespérément. Naruto referma ses bras autour du corps du brun avec appréhension. Il y avait très longtemps que Sasuke n'avait eu besoin de ce type d'étreinte, lui qui n'aimait pas vraiment les contacts physiques, alors ce devait vraiment être grave. Il resserra son emprise comme pour venir écarter de lui les affres de la douleur. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke soit mal, car il partageait tout ce que le brun ressentait et le voir souffrir était insupportable. Sasuke tenta d'expliquer :

- C'est… Il veut… Ils vont…

Les paroles ne sortaient pas, bloquées dans sa gorge tant la nouvelle lui pesait. Il sentit la caresse de Naruto sur ses cheveux et il s'abandonna à la douceur des gestes du blond. Il trouvait toujours surprenante la délicatesse dont pouvait faire preuve celui-ci alors qu'il était plutôt bourrin face aux autres. Mais pas avec lui. Il montrait une tendresse qui prouvait à Sasuke que, mêle s'il ne la comprenait pas, il cherchait à le soulager de cette peine. Il s'appliqua alors à respirer pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de ses émotions. Il devait le dire, réussir à énoncer ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire lui-même même si cela revenait à donner corps et réalité à cette vérité qui l'oppressait. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se dégagea lentement des bras du blond. Il relâcha l'étau de ses mains qui serraient convulsivement le papier, le froissant et lui tendit la missive, mais le blond ne la regarda pas, attendant que Sasuke ne lui en ouvre lui-même le contenu ce qui ne tarda pas. Les yeux dans le vague, il annonça :

- C'est Itachi. Il veut me voir. Ils vont le libérer.

A l'écoute du nom honni, Naruto avait serré les poings, sachant à quel point le sujet était sensible et surtout douloureux. Il lui avait raconté qu'Itachi était sous le coup de la loi sur les mineurs de 1949 avant les modifications de 2004[1] c'est-à-dire que, faisant partie des mineurs de moins de seize ans à l'époque, il n'était pas reconnu pénalement responsable et avait donc été laissé à la garde et à la décision de la Cour de la Famille qui, après avoir reçu le témoignage vidéo de Sasuke et écouté les membres restants de la famille, avait placé le jeune homme sous la tutelle du NTT Kantō Hospital à Tōkyō. Avec la fortune des Uchiha et la protection accordée par un lointain parent, Madara Uchiha, Itachi avait bénéficié de soins pointus en service privé et conformément aux principes de donner la priorité à des dispositions qui visent à la réadaptation et à la réinsertion sociale, le jeune homme recevait, en plus des soins d'ordre psychiatrique, des cours à domicile lui permettant de se "réintégrer" dans la société. Le courrier indiquait qu'il était désormais jugé apte à sortir de l'hôpital et serait employé à l'Université de Tōkyō couramment surnommée Tōdai. À peine neuf ans après.

Naruto ne pouvait qu'imaginer les tourments que subissait son frère à ce moment-là, mais il voulait le soulager, au moins un peu. Il voyait la mâchoire crispée, les poings fermés et la tête baissée de Sasuke, signe évident de son mal-être et de sa colère. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il saisit la main du brun et l'entraîna avec lui à sa suite à l'étage. Il l'emmena dans la pièce que Tsunade et Jiraya avaient aménagée pour que Naruto puisse jouer du piano à la maison. Il installa Sasuke dans le coin où il se mettait pour l'écouter habituellement. Contre le mur, sur un large coussin. Souvent, il s'entraînait le soir pour se détendre et le brun le rejoignait sans mot dire. C'était devenu leur habitude avant d'aller dormir, un moment privilégié et ni Jiraya ni Tsunade ne venaient jamais déranger ce moment. Il savait que sa musique permettait à Sasuke de décompresser, de relâcher la tension de la journée tout comme lui et il espérait que cela serait aussi le cas aujourd'hui.

Le brun se tenait allongé sur le sol, la tête sur le siège moelleux en guise d'oreiller. Il était amorphe. Il laissa libre cours à son inspiration pour transmettre à Sasuke tout ce qu'il ressentait. Les mots, il n'était pas doué pour ça mais il voulait lui faire passer le seul message important pour lui à savoir qu'il ne le laisserait jamais et pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Lentement, avec retenue et hésitation, ses doigts se posèrent sur le clavier, cherchant à montrer la douleur qu'il ressentait lui-même à voir Sasuke dans cet état. Il entama la _Sonate au Clair de Lune_ de Beethoven avant d'enchaîner avec _Le Sacrifice_ de Micheal Nyman. Il pleurait tout en laissant glisser ses émotions sur les touches d'ivoire, mais il reprit courage et amorça _River flows in you_ de Yiruma parce qu'il voulait croire qu'ils surmonteraient cette épreuve comme ils l'avaient toujours fait : ensemble. Il sentit les bras de Sasuke se refermer sur lui et il s'arrêta. Le message était passé.

- Que veux-tu faire ? Murmura Naruto.

Il n'en savait rien. Il se sentait déstabilisé et ne se sentait pas prêt à décider quoique ce soit pour l'instant. Tout était trop confus, trop brutal. Il se sentait en colère. C'était si injuste ! Itachi avait assassiné sa famille, il avait failli le tuer et voilà qu'on s'apprêtait à le libérer ! Réintégrer à la société… Comment envisager, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'une telle chose soit possible après ce qu'il avait fait ? Et comble du comble, il avait la témérité d'oser demander à le voir. Il soupira et relâcha le blond qui se leva de son tabouret pour venir de nouveau l'enlacer. Ils avaient besoin de contact, de sentir physiquement la présence de l'autre. Sasuke tentait de se raisonner et de réfléchir, mais son jugement était obscurci. Voir réapparaître l'homme de ses cauchemars dans sa vie alors que la seule chose qu'il avait voulue, c'était l'en rayer, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Lui parler… Pour lui dire quoi ? Excuse-moi d'avoir fait de toi un orphelin ? Désolé d'avoir tenté de te tuer ? Ce ne serait donc jamais fini ? Il n'essayait même pas d'imaginer son frère, se baladant librement dans les rues de Tōkyō comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'avait pas détruit sa vie, comme s'il voulait réassumer ce rôle qu'il avait perdu le droit de jouer. Impossible ! Inconcevable !

Il n'avait jamais revu Itachi depuis… Cette nuit-là. L'assistante sociale avait décidé qu'il était trop fragile pour se retrouver confronté à son bourreau. On avait juste enregistré sa déposition avant de la transmettre. Il s'attarda sur la question de Naruto. Elle était claire et plus profonde qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord. Le blond lui demandait s'il était capable de faire abstraction de sa rancœur, s'il pouvait enfin pardonner et passer à autre chose. L'était-il ? Il se souvenait de la haine qui l'avait envahi à l'ouverture du courrier et doutait, mais… en même temps, il voulait y croire. Croire à ce futur que le blond lui avait montré il y a longtemps maintenant, un futur qu'il avait décidé de construire pour ne pas se perdre dans un passé qui ne lui apporterait rien d'autre que des regrets. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le point, il y avait tellement de questions sans réponses. Il sentit la main du blond qui passait dans son dos et il s'accrocha à cette douceur.

- C'est pas grave de ne pas savoir maintenant. **_Nous_** verrons bien après, affirma Naruto avant de les emmener dans leurs chambres pour qu'ils se couchent, mais Sasuke le retint, fixant son propre futon. Naruto comprit et alla se coucher avec le brun. Les cauchemars seraient sans doute présents au cœur des ténèbres et il avait besoin de la présence rassurante de Naruto pour affronter celles-ci. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas éprouvé le besoin d'être si proches, mais les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles. Rapidement, il entendit le souffle du blond s'apaiser et devenir profond et régulier alors que lui réfléchissait encore, incapable de s'abandonner au sommeil.

Il songea à toutes les étapes qu'il avait dû franchir pour faire son deuil et réussir à aller de l'avant. Dans toutes celles-ci, Naruto avait été présent. Il y a quelques années, il avait voulu retourner à son ancienne demeure. Elle avait été vendue rapidement après le massacre et abritait une nouvelle famille. Il s'y était rendu au printemps et Sasuke avait retrouvé la configuration que sa mère avait tant travaillé à élaborer. Toutes les plantes étaient en fleur et ils surprirent la famille alors que le père et la mère se trouvaient assis sur la balancelle que son père avait fait installée durant la première grossesse de sa femme. L'homme serrait son épouse comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse en ce monde et leurs regards, unis, étaient fixés sur deux enfants, deux garçons qui se balançaient sur le portique de bois qui avait également abrité les jeux de Sasuke et d'Itachi. Devant ce spectacle si intime, Sasuke, jusque-là stoïque, n'avait pu empêcher de laisser échapper quelques larmes. Cela lui avait rappelé ce qu'il avait perdu et qu'il ne retrouverait jamais.

Naruto lui avait pris la main et l'avait doucement serrée en témoignage de son soutien et il avait fini par se résoudre à repartir. Il n'avait pas desserré les lèvres durant deux jours après ça et Naruto non plus, attendant le retour de Sasuke pour se permettre de parler. Et, il y a trois ans lors de l'Urabon-e[2], ils s'étaient rendus pour la première fois sur l'autel dédié à ses parents et là encore, Naruto avait été présent. En silence, il avait rendu hommage à ses parents, leur parlant de sa nouvelle vie, s'excusant de ne pas avoir assisté à la cérémonie des funérailles et déballant tout ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui. Il voulait espérer que cela avait apaisé les âmes des défunts. Ils avaient nettoyé l'autel, laissé des offrandes : du riz, des fleurs et du saké. Il avait fait brûler de l'encens et au dernier jour, ils avaient déposé des petites lanternes de papier (Tōrō Nagashi) dans la rivière du cimetière afin de guider les âmes des défunts lors du voyage de retour. Depuis, il s'y rendait chaque année avec lui.

Naruto était son meilleur ami, son confident, le gardien de ses secrets. Il s'avança dans le lit pour être plus près de lui, humant son odeur, fruitée et légèrement âcre avec, en arrière-plan, une senteur boisée indéfinissable. Il laissa glisser l'une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt du pyjama du blond pour le rapprocher encore tandis que l'autre accompagnait le mouvement derrière la nuque dorée, enfouissant ainsi le visage tanné contre sa gorge, lui permettant de glisser ses doigts dans la douce chevelure. Il se sentait étrange. Jamais encore il n'avait tant cherché cette proximité, mais maintenant, il la voulait. Il le voulait pour lui, pour combler ce vide et ses interrogations qui tournaient dans sa tête. C'était égoïste, mais il savait que le blond ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Mais sans s'en rendre compte, il commença un mouvement dans le dos du blond, légère caresse qui lui fit constater la sensibilité de l'épiderme, car Naruto se mit à frissonner. Naruto laissa échapper une petite plainte de satisfaction. Il tenta de maîtriser le trouble qui naissait en lui, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant ses effleurements, le bout de ses doigts continuant de tâtonner sur la peau dorée jusqu'à ce qu'il stoppe brusquement et se crispe, ébranlé par l'incompréhension. Son bas-ventre avait eu une réaction inattendue et il se détacha doucement de Naruto pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Il haletait sous l'effet de l'excitation. Il avait la nausée et se dégoûtait. Oser penser à de telles choses dans ces conditions et avec son frère par-dessus le marché. C'était malsain, anormal. Bien sûr, c'était sans doute dû à ses hormones adolescentes qui le titillaient une fois de plus mais tout de même… Il ne voulait pas croire que cela puisse être le fait du simple contact corporel de Naruto, ça n'avait pas de sens. Il n'était pas attiré par les hommes, pas lui, ce n'était même pas une option envisageable. Tout cela n'était que la manifestation de sa fatigue assaisonnée d'envies naturelles, quoiqu'encombrantes comme le démontrait la bosse dans son pantalon qui se calmait peu à peu. Il était épuisé et ne voulait pas s'appesantir plus sur ce problème, somme toute relativement mineur parmi ceux qui l'attendraient demain, à son réveil. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, vraiment…aucune importance. Il finit par s'endormir enfin, se collant inconsciemment de nouveau au blond qui lui rendit son étreinte.

Il ouvrit les yeux alors que l'aurore pointait à peine et tomba directement sur les iris azur, parfaitement réveillés. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette manie du blond de ne dormir que quelques heures chaque nuit et de réussir l'exploit de déborder d'énergie. En fait, en y réfléchissant, c'était surtout que chaque matin, il trouvait Naruto en train de l'observer et ça l'agaçait, car lui-même ne l'avait jamais surpris. Pourtant, cette constance le tranquillisait également surtout qu'en ouvrant les paupières, il s'était souvenu du choix qu'il avait à faire et il savait qu'il lui fallait régler la question au plus tôt au risque de s'empoisonner l'existence. Il pris conscience que s'il avait des questions, seul Itachi était en mesure de lui fournir les réponses. La solution était évidente, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'appréhender avec anxiété. Il puisa la force qui lui manquait dans les prunelles inébranlables du blond et parvint à articuler :

- Tu viendras avec moi ?

Il eut droit à un sourire démesuré de Naruto qui rit doucement en se redressant. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lancer d'un ton assuré et taquin :

- Bien sûr, abruti ! Tu ne croyais pas que je te laisserais y aller seul ?

Et Sasuke rit aussi, en réponse. Il n'y avait que Naruto pour réussir à le faire rire dans de telles circonstances. Il se sentait prêt à affronter son passé, à défier Itachi et à retrouver la paix. Il en avait assez des fantômes, il voulait vivre pleinement sa vie et ferait fi de cet obstacle. Ils allèrent se laver, mais cette fois, Sasuke s'arrangea pour ne pas regarder Naruto et se concentra uniquement sur les gestes mécaniques de la toilette pour ne pas laisser une poussée d'hormones indélicates le distraire. Si Naruto s'aperçut de quoi que ce soit, nul doute qu'il le mit sur le compte de la nervosité de Sasuke au moment d'annoncer la nouvelle à leur tutrice. Tsunade venait de déposer le repas sur la table et fronça ostensiblement les sourcils lorsqu'elle les vit descendre main dans la main, , rappelant ce même comportement qu'ils avaient eu, des années auparavant, signe d'une annonce importante. Naruto ayant tenu à manifester ainsi son soutien malgré la gêne manifeste de Sasuke vis-à-vis de ce geste a priori anodin, le blond n'y voyant aucun mal. Sans un mot, Sasuke lui tendit le courrier. Tsunade blêmit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture puis, d'un élan soudain, elle se jeta sur Sasuke, lui demandant comment il se sentait et ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'aider. Pris au dépourvu alors que Naruto pouffait devant cette réaction de protection purement maternelle, Sasuke restait bras ballants, ne sachant que faire. Avec Naruto c'était naturel et ça coulait de source, mais dès qu'il s'agissait des autres, il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Ils discutèrent ensemble longuement, Tsunade n'approuvait pas vraiment la décision du brun d'accéder à la requête d'Itachi et de lui rendre visite. Elle estimait que Sasuke n'était pas prêt à assumer le flot d'émotion que provoquerait inévitablement cette rencontre. Sasuke argua qu'il n'y allait pas seul pour commencer puisque Naruto l'accompagnerait et puis, pour tourner la page, il avait besoin de le voir, de faire disparaître cette vision qu'il avait gardée d'Itachi pour enfin tirer un trait sur ces années sombres. Naruto appuya encore la requête : si Sasuke voulait le faire alors il ne fallait pas l'empêcher surtout que c'était sans doute la seule fois où ils pourraient se voir dans un environnement sécurisé, plus rassurant pour Sasuke plutôt que d'attendre et de laisser se dérouler le contact à l'extérieur, sans contrôle. Tsunade dut se ranger à leurs arguments et accorda le droit aux garçons de se rendre au lieu de résidence de l'aîné des Uchiha. Il leur fallut trois semaines pour obtenir toutes les autorisations avant que le jour J n'arrive.

En entrant dans le complexe ultra moderne, Sasuke eut un étrange pressentiment, sorte d'alarme malgré la poigne ferme du blond qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et de l'officier de police qui les accompagnait, Tsunade n'ayant pu se libérer, mais ne pouvant se résoudre à les laisser y aller seuls. Il se demanda comment il allait ressortir de cet entretien et comment il allait réagir face à celui qui avait irrémédiablement changé sa vie. Les couloirs défilaient, blancs, sans âme et il tenta de s'imaginer l'existence d'Itachi entre ces murs desquels il était enfermé depuis tout ce temps. Pas de contacts avec le dehors, sa vie devait avoir été triste et solitaire, ce dont Sasuke se réjouissait secrètement, bien qu'il trouva le décor trop luxueux à son goût. Il aurait préféré le voir croupir dans une cellule humide et suintante, mais il supposait que cela n'aurait pas convenu à la réputation de sa famille du moins de ce qu'il en restait et s'en préoccupait, mais, à part ce lointain parent, Madara, personne ne s'était préoccupé de leur sort ou juste le minimum depuis le massacre. Leur fortune avait été géré jusqu'à la majorité d'Itachi par un spécialiste de la finance et des placements, un certain Kakuzu, mais depuis, la part d'Itachi, qui n'avait pas été déchu de ses droits, était librement administrée par celui-ci, ce qui avait fait rager Sasuke, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Exactement comme pour cette entrevue, il pouvait tout imaginer, il ne savait pas réellement à quoi s'attendre. Et se confronter à son tourmenteur l'effrayait sans qu'il se l'avoue vraiment.

Itachi avait vingt-quatre ans maintenant. **Qu'était devenu le monstre de son enfance ?**

* * *

[1] L'un des principaux amendements à fait passer la responsabilité pénale de 16 à 14 ans et a durci la répression envers les mineurs délinquants et criminels.

[2] Cette fête célèbre le retour des morts sur terre et se célèbre du 13 au 15 août de chaque année. Il marque un temps de recueillement en mémoire des défunts et de remerciement à l'égard des sacrifices qu'ils ont accompli. Appelé aussi "Obon". Source /Histoire_religions_politique/o_


	11. Retrouvailles

Bonjour à tous !

Devrais-je le dire encore ? Hum…(se tâte)

Mais bien sûr que oui ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et encore plus à tous ceux qui rewiewent (pas sûr que ce soit très français mais bon…), ça me fait plaisir et du coup j'ai envie aussi de vous faire plaisir du coup, j'ai une nouvelle « bulle » qui sort et que je rajoute au recueil cette semaine si ça vous tente. Publication ce jour aussi !

**Crédits **: Oui, c'est **Masashi Kishimoto** qui les a créé, c'est à lui que reviennent tous les droits d'auteur et moi… Je me contente gentiment de les tourmenter. En fait, ça me convient assez…

Merci à **Leeloo** pour ses corrections.

* * *

**Retrouvailles**

* * *

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, mais le jeune homme qui vit dans cette chambre ne dort pas. Il n'y arrive pas. Les murs blancs se font l'écho de la solitude qu'il éprouve. Personne ne viendra le voir, il est seul, mais il sait qu'il n'a que ce qu'il mérite alors il ne se plaint pas. Il ne se plaint jamais d'ailleurs. Il parle peu, juste le strict nécessaire. Parler c'est se lier et ce jeune homme redoute ça par-dessus tout. Parce qu'il pourrait faire du mal. Encore. Et il ne veut pas. Il a peur de lui-même. Pourtant, il montre au monde une face impassible, froide, quelque peu hautaine. Il a appris ça il y a longtemps maintenant, c'est sa seconde nature. Ce soir cependant, il n'a plus rien de cette image de quiétude inflexible qu'il se donne en public. Ce soir, il est un jeune homme usé et terrifié par l'avenir. L'avenir immédiat qui se trouve être à demain et celui, plus lointain qui se profilera dans quelques semaines. Il pense. Trop. Mais il ne peut s'en empêcher. Il a toujours fonctionné comme ça. Il n'arrive pas à faire le vide et les questions tournent dans sa tête depuis qu'il a reçu le message du médecin qui le suit depuis si longtemps.

Il a accepté. Il tord le drap fin de ses longs doigts. La pluie tombe, il aimerait qu'elle puisse le laver de ses crimes, mais c'est impossible. Il va le revoir. Son esprit torturé martèle cette phrase dans son cerveau. Il a peur et redoute ce moment, ce face à face avec lui. À cause de ce qu'il a fait et ne peut défaire. Rien ne peut effacer le mal, rien ne peut l'absoudre. Il regarde au travers de la fenêtre pour tenter de se reprendre. L'eau dégringole du ciel, mais coule également sur ses joues creusées par l'anxiété. Il n'a pas le droit de pleurer, car il est le seul responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Les sanglots qui coulent et déchirent le silence s'en moquent, il ne peut les retenir alors que d'ordinaire il est parfaitement maître de ses émotions, mais la tension est trop forte. Trop de pensées se bousculent à l'annonce qu'il le reverra demain. Si tôt, trop tôt pour lui. Il n'est pas prêt et pourtant c'est lui qui l'a voulu. Il l'a réclamé au début, mais jamais il n'avait voulu le voir et il avait alors renoncé. Pourquoi aurait-il accepté de rendre visite à l'assassin de ses parents et de ses rêves d'enfant ? Mais maintenant qu'il va sortir, il faut qu'il lui dise, même s'il sait, même s'il est conscient que… Il ne le pardonnera pas, c'est évident et il n'attend rien de tel de sa part. Il ne se pardonne pas lui-même.

Pourtant, il faut qu'il sache ce qui s'est passé, ce qu'il a ressenti quand il a appris la vérité. Lui dire qu'il n'a pas supporté, qu'il a agi dans un état second, qu'il ne pensait pas… Comment lui faire comprendre ? Ici, enfermé entre ces murs, il expie ses fautes et les ressasse inlassablement. Son docteur dit qu'il faut se tourner vers l'avenir et que le futur, ce n'est pas dans cet hôpital qu'il le rencontrera. Les murs de sa chambre sont devenus si familiers, il les connaît bien. Ils le protègent des autres et de lui-même aussi. Retrouver le monde extérieur…Ils ont beau dire qu'il l'est, lui ne se sent pas prêt. Il a travaillé dur et ses professeurs étaient satisfaits, mais il ne l'a fait que parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire et qu'il fallait s'occuper pour éviter d'y penser, de ressasser le jour ce qui le tenait éveillé la nuit. Jamais ses cauchemars ne l'ont épargné. Le sang qui s'écoulait de leurs corps, ceux de ses parents qui n'ont pas compris. Des yeux terrifiés, ceux de Sasuke. Ils le poursuivent sans relâche depuis cette nuit-là. Il a souvent frôlé la folie. Quel doux abandon c'aurait été, mais il n'a pas succombé. Il faut être lucide pour affronter la douleur et le remord. C'est comme ça qu'il expiera ses pêchés. Il ne veut pas partir d'ici, mais ils l'y obligent et il n'a pas le courage de se tuer non plus. Il faut souffrir pour payer et pour cela, il faut vivre. Il sait qu'il mériterait la mort pourtant, mais ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il dédommagera son frère pour les vies qu'il a pris, alors il continue.

Une nouvelle vie s'offre à lui selon son thérapeute, mais lui n'y voit rien d'autre que la solitude, mais c'est sa pénitence pour ce qu'il a fait et il l'accepte. Il ne mérite pas d'être heureux et ne fera rien qui puisse même aller dans ce sens. Mais Sasuke si, il faut qu'il le soit. C'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'il trouve la force, pour qu'il ait tous les éléments en main et qu'il puisse aller de l'avant. Il a sûrement des questions et il veut lui faire partager ce qui le ronge depuis si longtemps dans l'espoir que cela l'aide, même un peu, seulement un petit peu. Ce serait déjà ça, s'il pouvait juste contribuer à l'aider. Il ne sait pas vraiment en fait ce qu'il attend de cet entretien ni si c'est une bonne chose en fin de compte. Il doute. Il angoisse et le sommeil le fuit toujours. C'est demain qu'il vient. Son petit frère qu'il n'a pas revu depuis neuf ans. Il s'interroge, il imagine. Il doit avoir grandi, il a dix-sept ans maintenant. Il sait qu'il a été recueilli par une bonne famille et qu'il va bien, mais c'est tout. On ne lui a pas donné la possibilité de se renseigner plus. Il est inquiet sur l'état de son cadet et cette anxiété le tenaille depuis neuf longues années. Il l'aime tellement son p'tit frère.

***

L'aube s'était levée sur un soleil timide en ce mois d'avril. Timide, il n'avait pas osé darder ses rayons sur ce côté de la planète, se cachant derrière la couverture de nuages grisâtres comme pour montrer sa solidarité face à la morosité d'un jeune garçon qui n'avait pas voulu ouvrir encore ses yeux trop vite ce matin-là, car cela serait revenu à admettre que l'heure était venue pour lui d'affronter son passé. Il avait laissé son corps émerger doucement, sans se presser. Inconsciemment, il s'était même calé entre les bras qui l'emprisonnaient pour y puiser un peu de l'assurance dont il savait déjà qu'il aurait besoin. Il l'aurait nié farouchement si on le lui avait demandé mais il appréciait cette présence réconfortante. Il savait que le blond l'avait regardé dormir et avait attendu patiemment qu'il se réveille. Par la suite, il ne lui avait pas parlé. L'autre avait sûrement senti que le jeune brun n'avait pas envie de s'exprimer, c'est pourquoi il n'avait même pas tenté d'entamer l'esquisse d'une discussion. Il respectait le silence et la froideur qu'il avait montré car elle était le symbole de ce besoin de se protéger, de se retrouver seul, face à lui-même pour se préparer mentalement aux évènements à venir. Il lui en avait été reconnaissant. Sa tutrice lui avait maintes fois rappelé qu'il pouvait changer d'avis jusqu'au bout, que personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur mais il n'avait pas cédé. Il fallait qu'il le fasse.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans cette salle, il ne pouvait empêcher un nœud de se former au creux de son estomac. La main basanée de Naruto posée doucement sur la sienne ne parvenait pas à estomper son stress et la présence du policier chargé de superviser l'entrevue ne le calmait pas. La pièce lui semblait affreusement sinistre. Il n'y avait qu'une table en son centre et trois chaises, deux pour Naruto et lui-même et une, en face, pour Itachi. Les murs étaient blancs, neutres. Ils se sentaient comme eux, vide et indifférent, du moins à l'extérieur. A l'intérieur, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il était tendu à l'extrême mais cherchait à se maîtriser. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison, il repensait sans cesse : Itachi les a tué, il m'a laissé seul. Il les as tué. Il lui en voulait et la haine se tenait bien présente, tapie, prête à surgir à la moindre occasion. Cependant, il voulait des réponses, il était venu pour ça et après… Oui, après, il n'aurait qu'à oublier et reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissé, c'était simple. Il n'y avait que ça à faire. Il tirerait un trait sur son passé. La porte s'ouvrit.

Il s'immobilisa, tête baissée pour reprendre le contrôle de son pouls qui pulsait follement. Le visage crispé, dissimulé par ses mèches qui encadraient son visage, il sentit la poigne de Naruto se resserrer sur sa main sans un mot. Un grincement se fit entendre, Itachi venait de s'asseoir. Si proche. Si proche. Il leva les yeux et découvrit le visage de celui par la faute de qui tout était arrivé. Il faillit ne pas le reconnaître. Son esprit avait gardé en mémoire un adolescent athlétique et musclé, plein d'énergie et de vitalité. Or, devant lui se tenait un jeune homme d'apparence délicate et frêle, le teint maladif, les joues creuses et les yeux cernés. Il en aurait presque eu pitié mais de cela, il était hors de question. Il croisa le regard de son frère pour s'apercevoir que lui aussi le dévisageait avec insistance, une expression douloureuse peinte sur le visage. Il le défia muettement d'oser ainsi l'observer et l'aîné détourna immédiatement les yeux. Son regard de jais se posa sur le compagnon de Sasuke. Ses yeux exprimaient l'interrogation et il permit à un doux sourire de venir effleurer ses lèvres en découvrant les mains des deux garçons, posées l'une sur l'autre. Une menace. Une menace sur Naruto. Il s'élança.

Il se rua par dessus la table pour agripper le cou d'Itachi, sous le regard effaré de Naruto qui n'avait pas compris le pourquoi d'une telle réaction, ceux, stupéfaits des infirmiers qui avaient accompagné leur patient mais surtout sous celui, attentif et curieusement satisfait, du policier aux cheveux gris et lunettes rondes qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, laissant les infirmiers se charger de séparer les deux frères de sang. Sasuke hurla, se débattit dans les bras des deux armoires à glace qui le maintenaient fermement alors qu'Itachi, choqué, à terre, murmurait en boucle, comme un mantra : « Pardon. Je suis désolé. Pardon ». Le policier aida les hommes en blouse blanche à faire sortir le plus jeune pour le calmer. Naruto était hébété, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il entendait Sasuke s'époumoner derrière la porte et cette vision de son frère de cœur lui faisait peur. Il n'avait pas envisagé que cela se passerait si mal. Il fixa le plus âgé que l'on relevait sans qu'il n'oppose la moindre résistance mais alors qu'il allait sortir, il fit volte-face sans que quiconque puisse le retenir pour se poster devant le blond, toujours assis sur sa chaise. Il sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la lui tendit avant de se faire happer par un infirmier mais il ne se laissait pas faire. Les yeux le suppliaient de prendre l'objet qu'il lui offrait désespérément. Il l'a saisit et Itachi déclara doucement :

- Quand il voudra des réponses, donne-la-lui.

C'était une prière plus qu'une demande mais aussitôt qu'il eut dit ce qu'il avait à dire, Itachi se laissa emmener, laissant un blond pensif. Etait-ce là le monstre décrit par Sasuke ?

***

De l'autre côté de la porte, on avait amené Sasuke dans une petite salle pour qu'il reprenne le contrôle de ses nerfs. Sur une chaise, Sasuke ne desserrait pas la mâchoire. Le policier l'avait suivi et l'observait ; L'homme aux cheveux gris remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et entama, sur un ton badin, la conversation avec le brun :

- C'est une honte de faire sortir ce genre de personne, affirma t'il, nonchalant.

- …

- Une fois dehors, qui sait ce qu'il sera capable de faire… Poursuivit-il, toujours sur le ton de la conversation. Sasuke releva subitement la tête et lui lança un regard noir avant de répondre.

- Et alors ? C'est votre boulot de vous en occuper, non ? Fit-il, mauvais.

- Hélas, je ne pourrai rien faire. Il n'a rien à se reprocher. Il vit les muscles de Sasuke se contracter. Enfin, rien qui ne l'empêche de se promener librement ou… L'adolescent tendit l'oreille et l'autre sourit mentalement, c'était presque trop facile.

- Ou ? Demanda t'il, faisant mine d'être agacé mais luttant contre l'inquiétude qu'il sentait monter en lui.

- Ou… Il pourrait recommencer. Et il enfonça le clou, choisissant volontairement les mots qui feraient mal. Qui sait à qui il pourra s'en prendre ? Les visages de Jiraya, Tsunade, de ses amis et surtout de Naruto défilèrent dans l'esprit de Sasuke.

- Que puis-je y faire ? L'interrompit Sasuke, excédé qu'on lui rappelle son impuissance.

- Quand vous saurez… Quand vous aurez compris ce qu'il faut faire…Ce qu'il ne revient qu'à vous de faire, appelez ce numéro. Il glissa une carte dans la main du garçon et sortit de la pièce, croisant Naruto qui rejoignait Sasuke et qui le fixa un instant, stoppant sa progression, victime d'un malaise indéfinissable. Finalement, le blond se reprit et rejoignit Sasuke.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci et Sasuke sursauta. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Naruto saisit la main du brun et l'entraîna loin de cette pièce, loin de ce lieu qui avait bouleversé son frère. Il sentit l'enveloppe qu'il avait glissé dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, se demandant comment aborder le sujet sans braquer Sasuke. Ils regagnèrent la voiture où les avait attendu Tsunade. En voyant les figures, fermée pour Sasuke et un peu perdue pour Naruto, elle sut que quelque chose de grave s'était passé mais elle n'obtint que le silence, indifférent de Sasuke et hésitant de Naruto. Elle les ramena chez eux et prit le blond à part alors que le brun montait s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Naruto. Gêné, il protesta que ce n'était pas à lui de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé mais il céda sous l'insistance de sa tutrice. Une fois qu'il lui eut expliqué l'agression de Sasuke sur Itachi et l'enveloppe que ce dernier lui avait confié, elle se contenta de lui dire de soutenir de son mieux Sasuke, que cette visite avait remué des choses et fait remonter des réminiscences douloureuses pour Sasuke et qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Pour le message, elle lui confia qu'il valait mieux attendre que Sasuke soit prêt à entendre les réponses avant de le lui donner. Il acquiesça et partit rejoindre son frère à l'étage.

- Sasuke ?

- Hn. Le brun semblait plongé en pleine apathie et Naruto décida d'agir. Pas question de le laisser retomber dans cet état qu'il avait autrefois connu. Hors de question.

- Hey ! Je te cause, enfoiré ! Gueula t'il.

- La ferme, crétin ! Répliqua l'autre, énervé.

- Pas question…Hey ! Crétin toi-même, abruti ! Lança le blond avant de sauter sur le futon de Sasuke qui soupira.

- Naruto… Le blond comprit et se posta à côté de lui, tranquille.

- Pardon… Mais j'aime pas te voir comme ça, confia t'il.

- Je veux pas en parler, le coupa le brun, sèchement.

- Excuse-moi, dit tristement le blond mais une main le retint.

- Plus tard, d'accord, marmonna Sasuke.

- Ok, acquiesça le blond qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

Ils firent leurs devoirs comme à leur habitude, mangèrent avec Jiraya et Tsunade dans une ambiance quasi-équivalente à celle de tous les soirs si ce n'est que le brun sembla un peu plus sombre mais, étant donné les évènements de la journée, personne ne lui en tint rigueur. Les deux garçons se couchèrent mais Sasuke assura au blond qu'il pouvait dormir seul. Naruto obéit docilement et alla se coucher dans son propre futon même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il se relèverait cette nuit pour veiller sur le sommeil de Sasuke, pour éloigner l'ombre des mauvais rêves. Il rangea, sans que le brun ne le voit, la lettre d'Itachi dans son classeur de musique où Sasuke n'irait pas chercher et se coucha.

***

Deux silhouettes, évanescentes, se tenaient devant lui, se rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu'il les distingue clairement. Il reconnut le tendre sourire de sa mère, ses traits angéliques auréolés de sa longue chevelure qui flottait autour d'elle. Son père se tenait juste à côté, figure imposante et de marbre. Pourtant ses yeux laissaient entrevoir une douceur qu'il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir jamais vu. Cette vue était apaisante, sereine et Sasuke se sentait bien. Puis sa mère prit la parole :

- Merci d'être venu nous rendre visite lors de l'Urabon-e, fils. Je suis heureuse que tu ne nous ais pas oublié. Sasuke voulu répondre, dire qu'il ne les oublierait jamais mais il ne le pouvait pas, sa gorge était comme bloquée. Sa mère poursuivit, souriant toujours avec bienveillance.

- Nous ne t'en voulons pas tu sais. Ni ton père (elle regarda son mari qui confirma) ni moi-même. Tu n'avais pas à nous venger. Sasuke sentit poindre un sentiment de culpabilité. La vengeance ne nous aurais pas ramené mon trésor. Après tout, tu as une nouvelle vie sans nous et nous voyons bien que tu es heureux. La culpabilité s'amplifia. Nous ne sommes que tes parents après tout, nous ne méritons pas que tu t'inquiètes de ça. Le ton restait doux mais il vit soudain la robe pâle de sa mère se tâcher de sang au niveau de l'abdomen. Son père s'avança légèrement et en parlant, un liquide purpurin se mit à s'écouler d'entre ses lèvres mais il ne parut pas s'en soucier.

- Libre à toi de ne pas te soucier de l'honneur de ton nom, fils. Il n'y a rien qui justifie notre désapprobation. Peu importe que ton frère nous ai assassiné et qu'il puisse recommencer, ne t'en préoccupe pas. Tu as ta vie à vivre. Le Yukata de son père n'était plus qu'une tâche ensanglantée qui s'était agrandie au fur et à mesure de son discours et son géniteur s'effondra. Sasuke était pétrifié, paralysé par l'horreur et incapable de bouger, assistant, impuissant, à la scène alors que sa mère, qui souriait toujours, se traînait sur le sol où elle venait de tomber, rampant vers lui.

- Itachi peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, tu ne pourra pas l'en empêcher. Mon bébé, prends bien soin de toi et ne t'occupe pas de ça. Une flaque obscure, immonde et répugnante se formait sur le sol immaculé où gisait ses parents qui le regardaient, les yeux vitreux. Le liquide ne cessait de couler, s'étendant vers lui, telle une main funeste prête à l'agripper, à l'entraîner avec elle.

Il se réveilla en hurlant, avant de sentir autour de lui les bras de Naruto qui s'était levé instantanément et voulait le tranquilliser. Au lieu de cela, il revit la main de sang qui coulait vers lui et le repoussa violemment pour se lever. Il respirait mal, il fallait qu'il prenne l'air. Maintenant. Il descendit les escaliers alors que Jiraya et Tsunade, alertés par le hurlement, sortaient précipitamment de leur chambre. Ils croisèrent Naruto qui s'était relevé pour suivre le brun. Ils le retrouvèrent accoudé à la rambarde de la terrasse, tentant de reprendre la maîtrise de ses sens. Il paraissait totalement désorienté et Naruto s'approcha doucement alors que le couple les regardaient, déboussolés. A part dans l'intimité avec Naruto, c'était la première fois, exception faite de Tsunade, que Sasuke faisait montre d'un tel manque de contrôle sur lui-même et c'était plutôt désarçonnant. Le blond murmura, sans le toucher, pour ne pas le surprendre encore :

- Sasuke ? Le brun se tourna lentement et le regarda comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Il était livide, presque éteint.

- Sasuke ? réitéra le blond, de plus en plus inquiet. Enfin, le brun réagit, il lui caressa la joue et ses yeux reprirent un peu de vie.

Doucement, Naruto l'entraîna avec lui à sa suite alors que Tsunade et Jiraya se rassuraient sur l'état du brun. Tant que Naruto réussirait à l'approcher, tout irait bien. Ils ne savaient pas que cette nuit-là, une décision, une conviction même, s'était affirmée. Sasuke en avait fait le serment. Il ne laisserait pas son frère s'en sortir comme ça. Il protégerait ceux qu'il aimait. La haine avait gagné.

* * *

Alors, alors ?

Vous avez vu, j'ai fais un effort : il y a du dialogue !

J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis là-dessus, vous n'avez pas idée, je suis très impatiente ! Bon, je me prends un cachet et une piqûre de tranquillisant (oh ! Bonjour les monsieurs en blanc !) et je vous dis : à la semaine prochaine !

**Chapitre 12 :** **Distance**

**Bon samedi à tous !**


	12. Distance

Ce nouveau chapitre ?

Je l'adore… Tout comme j'ai aimé le précédent, que j'ai aussi aimé celui qui suivra et que j'atteindrai l'orgasme avec le 14ème… Je suis cinglée ?

Possible, probable… Certain ?!

Ouais, bon… Faites gaffe quand même ! J'ai ralenti mon rythme d'écriture alors faut pas me chercher ! Nan ! Je blague, j'avance, plus doucement qu'avant mais j'avance…

**Crédits :** Vous le savez tous, je le sais et **Il **(faut-il vraiment que je précise de qui je parle ?) le sait : Naruto et Sasuke, leur univers et les recettes engendrées depuis 10 ans ne sont pas à moi…

**Bonne lecture !**

Merci à **Leeloo** pour ses corrections et pour me donner son avis et ses encouragements.

* * *

**Distance**

* * *

Kabuto jubilait. Son maître serait content.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux traits du brun qui le suivait sans un mot. Oui. Son maître serait satisfait. Les yeux fixes, durs, le jeune homme affichait une attitude froide et déterminée. Il n'avait pas parlé plus que nécessaire et n'avait posé que peu de questions lors de leur entretien téléphonique. Il lui avait fixé rendez-vous dans ce lieu, un parmi tous ceux susceptibles d'abriter cette entrevue. Pas question de le guider jusqu'à l'une de leurs caches sans avoir l'assurance qu'il ne les trahirait pas et surtout, sans l'accord du maître. Il fallait encore que celui-ci passe le jeune garçon en revue mais d'après lui, ce ne serait qu'une formalité. Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce en sous-sol, désertée par la lumière du jour. Kabuto s'inclina révérencieusement face à l'homme qui se tenait au centre de la pièce éclairée par la pâle lueur d'un néon au dessus de sa tête.

- Maître Orochimaru, je vous présente Sasuke Uchiha. C'est le jeune homme dont je vous ai parlé.

L'homme examina soigneusement Sasuke qui ne cilla pas, impassible. Il afficha un léger rictus de contentement. Ce jeune lui plaisait, il sentait qu'il pourrait arriver à ses fins avec lui. Mais encore fallait-il le convaincre. Il était venu jusqu'ici, soit. C'était un bon point pour commencer mais pas suffisant pour ce qu'il voulait. Il allait profiter des faiblesses de son esprit, il en avait forcément. Il s'était renseigné sur son histoire par le biais de Kabuto et le défi ainsi présenté le ravissait. De plus, le garçon semblait intelligent, ce n'en serait encore que plus délectable d'en faire sa marionnette. Et il serait parfaitement consentant… Que rêver de mieux ? Il ne se lasserait jamais de ce spectacle. Assister à la déchéance, lente mais inéluctable de ces esprits si jeunes et par conséquent si malléables. Il allait le forger à sa manière mais il n'était pas encore temps pour cela. Il lui fallait donc le rendre réceptif à son discours.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, Sasuke-kun ?

- Vous savez pourquoi je suis là, répondit celui-ci d'une voix glaciale et quelque peu énervée par cette mise en scène.

L'adolescent le fixa dans les yeux, ne cachant rien du dégoût que lui inspirait les longs cheveux poisseux et le maquillage outrancier de son hôte, faisant ricaner celui-ci alors qu'il imaginait le plaisir qu'il aurait à le briser et à casser cette attitude supérieure.

- Oui, je sais bien pourquoi tu es venu, Sasuke-kun. C'était pour engager la conversation, lâcha t'il nonchalamment, ne faisant pas cas de l'impertinence manifeste de son interlocuteur. Tu es ici parce que je veux t'aider à faire ce qui doit l'être. Personne de sensé ne laisserait ainsi un malade sortir de l'hôpital psychiatrique comme… Il fut interrompu par un claquement sec et une réplique toute aussi froide.

- Pas la peine de sortir votre baratin. Mes raisons vous importent peu, je le sais et je me fous des vôtres. Allons-en au fait. Cette fois-ci, Orochimaru ne put retenir un léger gloussement.

- Pressé, Sasuke-kun ?

- J'ai un cours dans une heure. Le tout sans une grimace ni aucune émotion. Il est parfait, pensa t'il. Impossible qu'il m'échappe, conclut Orochimaru.

- Soit, Sasuke-kun. Entrons dans le vif du sujet. Tu veux venger ta famille et éliminer la menace que représente ton frère, tant mieux. Mais tu es trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit, c'est un fait, expliqua le maître.

- Faible ? Les yeux brillaient de colère, faisant sourire l'autre.

- Je ne dis pas que tu manques de courage ou de détermination, ne crois pas ça, mais ton esprit… et c'est là que le bât blesse… ton esprit n'est pas préparé à ôter la vie. Tu crois vraiment en être capable, Sasuke-kun ?

- Oui, déclara le brun avec conviction tout en le regardant encore droit dans les yeux.

- Vraiment ?

Il se leva et s'avança vers le jeune homme et sortit une arme, un pistolet de calibre neuf millimètres qu'il lui tendit. Le jeune homme n'avait pas bronché. Une porte s'ouvrit et quatre personnes entrèrent, accompagnée d'une cinquième, manifestement entravée et la tête couverte par un sac de toile. Elle devait être bâillonnée également car on entendait plus ou moins le son étouffé de ses cris. Les quatre personnes qui entouraient le prisonnier avaient à peu près l'âge de Sasuke ou étaient à peine plus vieilles que lui. Leurs yeux étaient vides, ils semblaient froids mais surtout dociles. Kabuto leur ordonna de mettre le captif à genou et la seule fille du groupe lui donna un violent coup dans les tibias pour qu'il s'agenouille devant eux. Le pauvre tremblait de tous ses membres mais aucun de ses geôliers ne semblaient avoir pitié de lui ou éprouver une once de compassion. Orochimaru tendit de nouveau l'arme et Sasuke la saisit. Elle était lourde et il se sentait malhabile avec.

- Tue-le, dis doucement Orochimaru en le fixant. Sasuke sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il savait qu'on le testait mais qu'on lui demande d'assassiner cette personne alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas, sans raison valable, ça lui semblait surréaliste. Il leva son bras vers l'homme que deux de ses gardiens maintenaient au sol. Sasuke remarqua que l'homme s'était oublié sur lui, signe d'une peur intense. Son bras tremblait, la main serrée sur la crosse. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il baissa l'arme. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça…comme ça.

- Non, dit-il en se détournant. Il avait échoué au test, il lui fallait partir maintenant et se débrouiller seul.

- Reste, Sasuke-kun. Je voulais juste te montrer que tu n'étais pas prêt à rendre justice toi-même, pas que je ne t'aiderais pas, susurra Orochimaru. Sasuke se retourna et le dévisagea, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Orochimaru soupira de façon mélodramatique et reprit. Sasuke-kun, tu n'es pas capable d'éliminer un simple étranger alors comment peux-tu envisager de tuer ton propre frère ?

- Itachi n'est plus mon frère, cracha t'il, dévoilant un visage de haine qui plut immédiatement à Orochimaru. Voilà, il l'avait trouvé la corde sensible sur laquelle il allait jouer.

- Je suis sûr que tu le penses en le disant, Sasuke-kun mais pourras-tu vraiment presser la détente le moment venu ? Tuer ton aîné, celui qui a partagé tes souvenirs, qui t'as sûrement appris à faire du vélo ou qui t'a porté sur tes épaules quand tu étais fatigué de marcher… T'en sens-tu vraiment capable, Sasuke-kun ? Celui-ci serrait les mâchoires. Dans sa tête, il voyait Itachi lui apprenant à faire du cerf-volant dans le jardin, le faisant grimper sur ses épaules alors qu'il s'était foulé la cheville…Son grand-frère qu'il avait tant aimé. A la mesure de la haine qu'il lui vouait maintenant.

- Et alors ? Que dois-je faire ? Demanda t'il, droit comme un I. Orochimaru retint un sourire, il y était presque.

- Il faut que tu t'entraînes, Sasuke-kun. Prends conscience d'abord qu'il te faut maîtriser les armes si tu veux tuer. Ensuite, il te faudra ôter la vie d'un étranger avant ne serait-ce que d'envisager éliminer celui que ton cœur désire envoyer en enfer. Comprends-tu ce que je te dis ? Demanda t'il doucereusement. Il faut que ton cœur devienne aussi dur que la pierre. Les émotions, tu dois t'en défaire, Sasuke-kun.. Enfin, si tu veux atteindre ton objectif.

- … Sasuke était indécis et le maître reprit.

- Sinon, abandonne ton projet car les faibles n'ont pas leur place ici. Ce sera comme si tu n'étais jamais venu, comme nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés. Tu retourneras à ta petite vie tranquille et quand ton frère sortira… Le brun se crispa. Oui, parce qu'il sortira, insista Orochimaru, et à ce moment-là… Il suspendit sa phrase, observant chaque réaction du jeune homme qui avait baissé légèrement la tête, signe de la confusion qui le gagnait. A ce moment-là, Sasuke-kun… advienne que pourra…

Le silence se fit. Personne ne bougeait plus. Ni Kabuto, adossé au mur humide, ni les quatre subordonnés qui tenaient toujours leur victime sur le sol ni encore, les deux principaux personnages. L'un d'eux attendait impatiemment la décision de l'autre mais il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses et laisser le jeune homme s'offrir de sa propre initiative, le contrôle n'en serait que plus total et plus jouissif. Kabuto l'avait bien choisi, il faudrait qu'il pense à le récompenser un de ces jours.

Sasuke réfléchissait mais il n'arrivait pas à voir autre chose qu'Itachi, un katana à la main, passant la lame au travers de Naruto qui le regardait, une plaie béante sur son ventre. Ses yeux bleus n'étaient qu'incompréhension et reproche. Ses prunelles voilées lui demandaient pourquoi il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher ça. Et derrière Itachi, il pouvait discerner clairement les silhouettes de ses parents, de ses tuteurs, de ses amis. Tous le montraient du doigt. Parce qu'il était coupable. Il serait responsable si jamais il arrivait quelque chose. Il repensa aux paroles d'Orochimaru. Retourner à sa vie ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Impossible mais… Tuer ? La haine, il avait toujours cru qu'elle serait suffisante le moment venu mais il devait admettre que le « Maître », aussi répugnant soit-il, avait des arguments convaincants. Alors, ce serait cela le prix à payer pour les protéger ? Si oui, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Mais c'était ça ou bien il lui faudrait vivre dans la peur à chaque instant et ce n'était pas envisageable. Il se redressa. Il avait pris sa décision.

- On commence quand ? Orochimaru sourit discrètement. Il avait gagné.

- Maintenant. Tayuya ? La jeune femme s'avança vers son maître et prit l'arme que Sasuke avait rendue. Tue-le, fit-il en désignant de son bras le pauvre homme toujours à terre. Pas de paroles inutiles et le tout sans quitter des yeux Sasuke qui ne faillait toujours pas, inébranlable dans sa décision.

La jeune femme ajouta un silencieux sur le canon du pistolet et, sans trace d'une quelconque émotion, tira. Sasuke frémit à peine au son de la détonation étouffée. Il ne jeta aucun regard à l'homme ou plutôt à sa dépouille qui maculait le sol, déjà crasseux, de son sang. Orochimaru exultait intérieurement. Il était parfait, son nouveau jouet. Quand le jeune homme fut parti et que ses subordonnés se furent retirés, emmenant le cadavre pour le faire disparaître, il sortit de sa rêverie et s'adressa à Kabuto qui l'avait patiemment attendu, sans faire un bruit.

- J'aime beaucoup le cadeau que tu m'as apporté, Kabuto.

- Je suis votre serviteur, Orochimaru-sama. Votre joie est ma récompense.

- Oui, je l'aime beaucoup, répéta machinalement Orochimaru sans prêter attention à ce que lui disait son intendant. Et quand il aura tué pour nous… Sa voix se fit songeuse. A ce moment-là, il nous appartiendra….

Un rire sinistre s'éleva.

***

- Hey ! Naruto ! Tu rêves mon pote ? C'est Hinata qui te fait cet effet-là ? Hurla un brun, en se postant devant le bureau du blondinet, agitant les mains devant le visage lointain de son camarade, sa boîte à bentō vide posée devant lui.

- La ferme, Kiba ! Putain ! J'essaie de me reposer de ta connerie si tu veux savoir ! Répliqua l'autre, soudainement parfaitement réveillé, se jetant sur lui pour entamer un nouvel épisode de « Rixe amicale », série jamais diffusée mais en perpétuel tournage, sous les regards blasés de leur petit groupe.

- Et c'est reparti, soupira Neji.

- Galère, bailla Shikamaru avant de reporter son attention, avec tout le dynamisme qui le caractérisait, c'est à dire aucun, sur le blondinet. Il l'interpella : Naruto ? Celui-ci s'interrompit, surpris, laissant une ouverture au brun qui en profita pour lui coller son poing sur la figure mais celui-ci l'esquiva de justesse et se releva pour rejoindre Shikamaru, laissant Kiba en plan.

- Shika ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda t'il.

- Tiens. Il lui tendit une série de feuillets. Naruto les regarda d'un œil perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ? Pour réponse, Shikamaru bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire mais entreprit finalement de donner les explications demandées, qui s'avéraient longues et douloureuses pour lui, sur lesdites feuilles en question.

- Ce sont les formulaires d'inscription au Oxford Study Abroad program[1] pour Septembre. Il faut que tu les remplisses maintenant si tu veux être pris.

- Pourquoi je m'inscrirais à ce Oxford-je-sais-pas-quoi ? Questionna le blond, manifestement complètement déphasé. Shikamaru lança un regard de supplication à Sakura qui le prit en pitié. Elle s'avança devant le blond.

- Naruto, ouvre tes oreilles deux secondes et écoute. C'est bon ? Tu y es ?

- Je suis pas débile, j'écoute, grommela le blond, vexé.

- Ok. Tu as de bons résultats Naruto mais c'est pas suffisant pour intégrer une bonne université, même si tu obtenais d'excellentes notes au Daigakenyugakehigun[2], ce n'est pas tout. Il te faut te démarquer si tu ne veux pas devenir un rônin…

Naruto réfléchit et prit une mine sérieuse qui surprenait toujours ses amis quand il l'arborait tant elle était éloignée de l'image de clown qu'il portait en permanence. Avec Sasuke, ils s'étaient promis de ne pas devenir des rōnins, ces étudiants qui, à leur sortie du lycée, n'ont réussi aucun des concours d'entrée des universités qu'ils avaient sélectionnées et qui se voyaient contraints à une année de flottement, fréquentant les yobikō, ces boites à concours pour repasser les examens d'entrée. Enfin, c'était plutôt Naruto qui avait fait cette promesse pour ne pas être à la traîne vis-à-vis de Sasuke qui brillait toujours en tête des classements généraux tandis que lui ne dépassait que rarement la barre des vingt premiers malgré ses efforts. Alors, cette opportunité, peut-être qu'il devrait la saisir. Il se décida d'en savoir plus avant de prendre une décision.

- Dis Sakura… La fleur se pencha vers lui, toute ouïe, fière d'avoir pu capter le sérieux de son camarade… C'est où Oxford ? Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais se retrouva avec une bosse monumentale sur le crâne avant de voir Sakura s'éloignée, furax. Il se tourna vers ses camarades restants. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Neji allait lui répondre quand une voix grave se fit entendre :

- C'est en Grande-Bretagne, imbécile. Naruto se retourna.

- Sasuke ! Il souriait de toutes ses dents et le brun soupira.

- Comment tu peux t'inscrire à un programme sans savoir où il se situe, ça me dépasse. Le blond s'énerva.

- J'ai pas dit que je m'y inscrivais d'abord ! Et puis… Et puis, c'est quand même loin la Grande-Bretagne, continua t'il, la colère retombée.

- Et alors ? Demanda Neji. C'est une opportunité formidable pour ton dossier d'admission. Naruto lança un regard furtif mais parfaitement visible pour ses amis en direction du brun qui lui tournait le dos. La véritable raison de ses hésitations se trouvait là. Kiba trouva amusant d'intervenir.

- Me dis pas que tu peux pas te passer de ton frérot chéri pendant à peine six mois quand même ! Il te tient pas la main pour aller aux toilettes, si ?

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme connerie, sac à puce ambulant !

- Qui tu traites de sac à puce, fausse blonde ?! Ils allaient repartir dans une nouvelle joute verbale quand la voix grave s'éleva de nouveau.

- Tu devrais t'inscrire. C'était Sasuke. Naruto en resta coi.

- Hein ? Il se reprit. Tu veux que je parte ? Il y avait un accent blessé dans le ton du blond et tous purent le sentir.

- Pfff ! Tu es désespérant, fit le brun avant de s'en retourner dans sa classe, les cours reprenant dans quelques minutes.

Ils avaient tous remarqué, Naruto le premier, que Sasuke était distant, enfin, plus que d'habitude, depuis quelques temps. Il se faisait plus rare et délaissait souvent le blond, ne l'escortant plus à ses leçons de piano, sortant nul ne savait où et revenant ou rentrant tard. Tous s'inquiétait mais n'osait lui poser la question. Seul Naruto s'y était essayé mais il ne lui avait rien répondu alors ils n'avaient pas tenté de s'y aventurer. Naruto en avait déduit que cela avait un rapport avec la sortie prochaine d'Itachi mais si le brun ne lui en parlait pas alors il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il n'avait rien dit. La lettre d'Itachi était toujours soigneusement rangée et Naruto désespérait que le brun ne s'ouvre à lui pour la lui donner. Cette attitude lui faisait mal et cela se voyait chaque jour un peu plus dans l'éclat terni de ses yeux. Même lorsqu'ils n'étaient que deux, ce n'était plus comme avant. Pourtant, on aurait pu croire que rien n'avait changé. Sasuke l'aidait toujours pour ses devoirs, il l'écoutait jouer de la musique tous les soirs mais quelque chose clochait depuis quelques semaines. Le mécanisme de leur lien semblait rouillé et les fausses notes s'accumulaient. Le malaise était palpable mais Naruto ne savait comment sortir de cette impasse. Il se disait qu'il fallait être patient. Après la sortie d'Itachi, ça irait sûrement mieux. Oui, ça devait aller mieux. Il regarda son frère partir, une fois de plus et se mordit la lèvre avant de reprendre son masque habituelle de joie et de bonne humeur et de taquiner Kiba, sa cible préférée. Mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Une petite ombre se coula près de lui et glissa une main menue sous son bras. Hinata. Il se sentit un peu réconforté. Hinata avait été là dès que Sasuke avait commencé à s'éloigner et malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'aime pas, elle n'avait jamais essayé de dénigrer le brun alors que l'occasion aurait été belle pourtant. Elle l'avait écouté et soutenu de son mieux. Un véritable petit ange qui veillait sur lui avec tout son amour. Naruto se disait maintenant qu'il avait été injuste envers elle. Elle était présente et tout ce qu'elle demandait c'est qu'il soit là pour elle comme elle l'était pour lui. Quoi de plus naturel au fond ? Ils parlaient, sortaient et il y allait avec plaisir désormais. Ça lui changeait les idées. De toute façon, Sasuke ne sortait plus que rarement avec lui et ça n'avait rien à voir avec avant. Il se sentait toujours seul en sa présence, comme si le brun était absent. Avant, même s'il parlait peu, le blond savait que le brun prêtait attention à ses propos mais depuis quelques temps, ce n'était plus le cas. Il y avait quelque chose de cassé entre eux.

De son côté, Hinata se réjouissait de ce rapprochement. Neji l'avait prévenu que ce n'était sans doute que temporaire et que lorsque Sasuke reviendrait vers Naruto, il faudrait qu'elle se soit préparée à ce qu'il la laisse mais elle, elle savait bien que Naruto ne l'abandonnerait pas. Maintenant qu'il la connaissait mieux et avec tout le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, il était tombé amoureux d'elle, c'était évident. Et Sasuke ne le lui reprendrait jamais parce qu'il était à elle maintenant. Sasuke avait été un obstacle mais à présent qu'il n'était plus là, Naruto se rendrait compte qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Elle l'aimait tellement. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, seul un aveugle aurait pu en douter. A dix-sept ans, elle voyait déjà sa vie toute tracée. Elle se fichait maintenant de l'opinion de son père, seul Naruto était important. Il veillerait sur elle, il était si fort. Ils se marieraient dès leur majorité et en bonne épouse, elle soutiendrait son mari dans ses études en l'aidant à réviser. Parce qu'il n'aurait besoin que d'elle évidemment et elle prendrait soin de lui et de leur foyer. Elle lui donnerait de beaux enfants. Elle avait déjà choisi leurs prénoms, dessiné leurs visages… Ils se complétaient si bien. Il lui avait dit (il y a longtemps maintenant mais elle n'avait jamais oublié ses paroles) qu'elle était jolie et intelligente alors qu'il l'avait trouvé dans le parc, pleurant après un nouveau reproche de son père. Il lui avait redonné espoir et elle faisait tout pour être digne de lui. Bien sûr, il y avait certains qui doutaient du sérieux de leur relation mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait raison et eux, tort. Naruto lui appartenait.

Naruto rentra une fois de plus le cœur lourd ce soir là. Sasuke était déjà là mais Jiraya et Tsunade devaient encore rentrer tard à cause de leurs travails respectifs. Il se posta à côté de Sasuke pour faire ses devoirs d'école et ceux du juku. Sasuke n'avait pas besoin d'y aller aussi souvent que lui car ses besoins étaient moindres mais avant, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé y aller seul. Avant. Il fit comme d'habitude, plaisantant, riant, demandant des explications au brun sur tel ou tel problème et Sasuke les lui donnait volontiers mais quelque chose faisait défaut. Ils mangèrent puis firent la vaisselle comme si de rien n'était. Ils montèrent pour écouter Naruto jouer du piano et se préparèrent à aller se coucher. Naruto feuilleta de nouveau la brochure du programme d'études à l'étranger. Un semestre ailleurs, sans Sasuke. C'était tentant sur le papier. Ils seraient logés sur place et un tuteur s'occuperait de chaque arrivant pendant toute la durée de leur séjour. Il suivrait un cursus identique à celui du lycée agrémenté d'options inédites et pourrait pratiquer l'anglais et ainsi mettre en avant cette expérience culturelle dans sa candidature à l'Université. Mais sans Sasuke…

Naruto attendit que la respiration de Sasuke se fasse plus régulière avant de se lever et de s'asseoir sur le bord du futon de son frère, comme il l'avait si souvent fait depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il l'observa longuement, surveillant la respiration du brun par les mouvements réguliers de contraction et de décontraction du diaphragme, laissant couler l'air depuis les poumons jusqu'aux organes du corps pour les abreuver d'oxygène avant d'expulser les éléments nocifs de gaz carbonique. Vu comme cela, Sasuke avait l'air bien, détendu, mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui cachait mais chaque jour, la blessure causée par son mutisme s'agrandissait et aucune suture ne pouvait stopper l'hémorragie de son âme. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de soie noire avant de se pencher au dessus de son visage pour lui baiser le front.

- Tu me manques, laissa t'il échapper dans un souffle.

Naruto étouffa un sanglot et partit se coucher. Il ne sentit pas le regard onyx se poser sur lui un peu plus tard, ni le brun se lever pour venir se poster de la même façon que lui-même auparavant. Il s'était endormi. Un sommeil profond et réparateur même s'il était plus court que ce dont beaucoup avait besoin. Le visage serein en apparence, angélique et innocent, d'après Sasuke, des horreurs du monde. Il lui fallait le protéger. Ainsi plongé dans l'oubli de Morphée, Naruto ne se rendit compte de rien. Il ne sut rien de la tendre caresse qui effleura ses cheveux, de la main douce qui vint glisser le long de sa joue et redessiner les cicatrices de ses joues. Il ne vit pas non plus les gouttes d'eau salée qui s'échappèrent à l'insu d'un jeune homme brun qui se pencha sur lui pour lui voler un baiser, ses lèvres se posant à peine sur les siennes avant de se redresser et d'avouer, dans un murmure à peine audible :

- Je sais.

* * *

Je trouve que ce chapitre oscille entre horreur, douleur, folie et tendresse... Et vous ?

Le suivant nous mènera à l'apogée de cette épopée Sasukienne avant qu'on (enfin, vous) ne sache toute la vérité sur le passé de Sasuke !

La semaine prochaine :

**Chapitre 13 : Passage à l'acte !**

Un avis ? Des supputations ? N'hésitez pas, j'adore taper la discute avec les rewiewers !

Au fait, j'ai mis mon profil à jour, il y a des trucs qui vont bientôt sortir… Si ça vous intéresse.

* * *

[1] Le High School Study Abroad est un programme qui vise les lycéens qui veulent se préparer aux études universitaires par une formation enrichissante au niveau internationale qui peut être validée et être fondée sur les exigences du pays et de l'école d'origine incluant par conséquent un cursus de cours complet ainsi que différentes activités sportives et culturelles. C'est ce que j'ai compris du moins de ce que j'ai lu mais je suis une bille en anglais donc si c'est pas ça…Désolée. Source : www. highschoolprogramsabroad . com

[2] C'est le diplôme qui marque la fin du secondaire, c'est à dire le lycée. C'est un concours déguisé d'entrée à l'Université. Plus les résultats sont bons, plus l'élève pourra prétendre à intégrer une Université prestigieuse ce qui déterminera grandement son avenir professionnel et la classe sociale qu'il intégrera d'où son importance.


	13. Passage à l'acte

**Voilà !** C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre de l'arc Sasukien…

Je pense que beaucoup de questions qui m'ont été posées en rewiew ou MP trouveront leurs réponses ici…

A propos, merci à vous tous qui, en plus de lire, me font le plaisir de commenter à chaque fois, c'est très motivant. On a dépassé la **100ème** rewiew ! C'est incroyable ! Ca mérite un cadeau, voir en fin de chapitre!

Crédits : **Masashi Kishimoto** en est l'auteur, moi je ne fais que les emprunter…

Merci à **Leeloo** pour ses corrections.

* * *

**Passage à l'acte**

* * *

- Bordel de merde ! Sasuke ! Pour un novice, tu te démerdes comme un putain de chef! S'extasia la jeune fille aux faux airs de garçon manqué.

- … Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et se contenta de recharger son arme pendant qu'un autre garçon aux cheveux clairs, prénommé Sakon, s'occupait de changer la cible, l'éloignant et réduisant sa taille pour augmenter la difficulté alors que son jumeau, Ukon, regardait sarcastiquement le « nouveau » comme il se plaisait à le nommer, lâchant, de façon parfaitement audible pour tous :

- On va bien voir comment il va s'y prendre maintenant que ça se corse, le bleu…

Sasuke ne prêta aucune attention aux propos de ses « collègues » que ce soit les cris d'admiration surmontés de pas mal de jurons (surprenant de la part d'une fille) ou les remarques désobligeantes ou condescendantes des autres. Il se contenta de saisir la crosse de son arme, la soupesant, estimant son poids, cherchant la meilleure prise, celle qui lui assurerait la meilleure position de tir. L'ayant trouvé, il leva le bras, tenant fermement l'instrument de mort de sa main droite, aidée du soutien de sa jumelle. La main de la justice. La main qui protège. Bien droit, la mâchoire serrée, concentré, Sasuke s'appliquait à prendre de profondes inspirations afin de ressentir tout son corps jusqu'aux moindres terminaisons nerveuses, passant particulièrement sur le poignet et les doigts qui tenaient l'arme afin de rendre le contrôle le plus ferme et stable possible sans se fatiguer. Il mira la cible, visa l'un des centres vitaux représentés sur la silhouette, calculant les éléments nécessaires tels qu'on lui avait expliqué. Vent, force de projection, recul, stabilité de la visée, tous ces éléments devaient être concordants au moment précis où il presserait la détente pour relâcher le percuteur. Il attendit d'être parfaitement prêt avant de se décider et tira. Un silence se fit. La jeune fille et les jumeaux étaient bluffés. On pouvait voir l'impact net, précis que la balle avait causé sur la cible. Précisément sur le cœur matérialisé par une croix. Quelques clappements brefs retentirent :

- Bravo, Sasuke-kun, susurra Orochimaru qui avait assisté à toute la séance.

- … Sasuke ne répondit rien et jeta à peine un regard froid à son « maître », satisfaisant inconsciemment celui-ci.

Bientôt, il lui appartiendrait. Quelle proie plus tentante pour lui que ce jeune homme si doué, si sûr de lui ? Il se délectait de l'avoir à sa botte dans peu de temps. Le jeune homme s'était révélé parfaitement à la hauteur des espoirs qu'il portait en lui. Un élève attentif et concentré et, au fur et à mesure de son apprentissage, il s'était durci. Chaque fois qu'il saisissait son arme, Orochimaru le voyait peu à peu se vider de toute émotion. Un vrai petit soldat, pensa-t-il. Il aura bientôt le cœur aussi froid que la pierre, suffisamment pour se mettre à son service. Avec l'intelligence en prime, il allait en faire un tueur de génie. Quand il aura goûté au sang, qu'il aura ôté la vie, il ne pourra plus faire marche arrière. Il ne pourra plus refuser de tuer pour lui. Il fera ce qu'il avait déjà fait avec tous ses prédécesseurs comme cet imbécile de Kimimaro.

Il avait approuvé le fait que Sasuke continue sa vie de lycéen ainsi que ses activités extrascolaires et qu'il ne le rejoigne que pour ses « entraînements » afin de ne donner aucun soupçon. D'un autre côté, il lui avait assuré à maintes reprises qu'il allait lui apporter son aide pour ses projets personnels. Et il le ferait. Il se fichait éperdument de ce genre de détails, une vie de plus ou de moins ne lui faisait aucun effet depuis le temps. Seulement, une fois qu'il aura commis le dernier péché, il ne le laissera pas retourner à sa vie d'avant. Il avait déjà préparé le terrain, il menacera Sasuke de le dénoncer, preuves à l'appui et le jeune homme continuera de le servir en parallèle de ses études. Son jeune âge le protégeait, car le rendait quasi insoupçonnable. Qui irait imaginer que se dissimulait un tueur de sang-froid derrière cette façade d'étudiant brillant ? Et quand il atteindra sa majorité[1], il le décidera à travailler à plein temps pour lui. Il ne pourra pas refuser et il lui appartiendra totalement, aucun autre avenir ne pouvant se dessiner pour lui. Il était patient, il savait que cela en vaudra la peine, ce jeune était le plus prometteur qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer et de recruter.

- Tu as fini ton entraînement, Sasuke-kun ? Demanda-t-il. J'aimerais te parler.

Il vit le jeune homme froncer les sourcils, signe de mécontentement de se voir interrompre en plein exercice. Ses anciens élèves se jetèrent un regard entendu. C'était le moment par lequel ils étaient tous passés et ils avaient beau se moquer royalement de leur nouveau compagnon de jeu, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'éprouver une once de pitié, car ils savaient ce qui l'attendait. Sasuke ne répondit rien, mais reposa le pistolet avant de suivre son aîné. Orochimaru l'emmena jusqu'au salon de la résidence temporaire qui les accueillait, au sein d'un immeuble parfaitement isolé dans ce quartier désolé de la ville. Il n'avait pas encore suffisamment d'emprise sur le brun pour courir le risque de le conduire à l'une de ses planques permanentes. Mais bientôt… Il s'assit sur l'un des zabutons et invita le garçon à en faire autant. Deux tasses de thé fumantes trônaient sur la table, mais Sasuke n'y toucha pas. Hormis les apprentissages, il n'acceptait rien qui provienne de son professeur. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa guère et prit la parole.

- Dis-moi, Sasuke-kun… Combien de temps reste t'il avant la sortie de ton fr… Le brun se crispa, et il se reprit…je veux dire, d'Itachi ?

- Treize jours, répondit l'autre, laconique.

- Hn, je vois. Te sens-tu prêt ? Questionna-t-il, toujours aussi désinvolte.

- Oui. Ton sec, arrogant et polaire. Idéal, se félicita Orochimaru.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je crois qu'il est temps de passer à l'étape finale de ton entraînement.

Il sortit une grande enveloppe marron des pans de son yukata et la posa distraitement sur la table, devant le jeune homme. Celui-ci l'interrogea du regard, mais il lui fit signe d'ouvrir le courrier. Après une hésitation, il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit avant de renverser son contenu sur la table. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait devant lui la photo d'un homme, la trentaine, les cheveux courts ainsi qu'une lettre contenant un lieu, une heure et une date… Demain. Il releva la tête vers Orochimaru. Ce dernier affecta un air étonné.

- Qu'y a-t-il Sasuke-kun ? Tu m'as dit être prêt ?

- Vous voulez que je tue cet homme ? Demanda-t-il pour la forme, certain de la réponse.

- Tu veux tuer ton frère et protéger ceux qui te sont chers ? Fit l'autre, du tac au tac.

Sasuke réfléchissait à toute allure. Il avait passé ces deux derniers mois à se consacrer à l'utilisation des armes de poings, pistolets, fusils et même, tir à l'arc, mais la question de tuer une personne inconnue n'était jamais revenue sur le tapis depuis qu'il avait commencé. Il l'avait occulté et elle lui revenait en pleine face. C'était le moment décisif, celui qui allait changer le cours de sa vie.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous le tuer ? Insista-t-il pour gagner du temps.

- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? Je croyais que tu te moquais bien de mes raisons… Lança Orochimaru, sournois.

- Hn.

Sentant que le jeune homme était encore indécis, il se dit qu'il lui fallait pousser un peu l'entreprise.

- Je te fournirai l'arme et Kabuto s'occupera de passer derrière toi après pour effacer les traces… Il en sera fait de même quand viendra le tour de ton frère. C'est donnant-donnant, Sasuke-kun…. À moins que tu ne veuilles plus rétablir l'honneur de ta famille. Il poursuivit, faussement nonchalant. Je comprendrais que tu n'en aies pas le cran, c'est ton frère après tout. Il eut droit à un rictus de haine pure sur le visage habituellement impassible. Bien, continuons sur cette voie se dit-il. A propos, Sasuke-kun… Le campus où va travailler Itachi n'est pas très loin de ton école, tu pourras peut-être le présenter à tes amis, ou à ta famille ?

- La ferme ! Hurla Sasuke, à bout de nerfs.

- Ne t'emporte pas ainsi, Sasuke-kun ! Le choix t'appartient, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne t'oblige à rien, mais… Il leva un regard froid envers son élève. Ecoute-moi bien morveux, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'un sale marmot incapable de prendre ses responsabilités une bonne fois pour toutes. Tu veux tuer ton frère ? Je suis prêt à t'y aider, mais pour cela tu dois me prouver que je n'apporte pas ma contribution pour rien et que tu es capable de le faire. Il se radoucit et ajouta, mielleux : Et te prouver que tu es apte à le faire aussi…

Il se leva et enjoignit le jeune homme à partir de ce fait. Il lui attrapa le bras au passage et lui mit l'enveloppe dans la main. Il le regarda partir avec un masque figé de profond ennui sur la face, comme si le résultat final, la décision de Sasuke, lui importait peu. Il le raccompagna sans un mot vers la sortie puis retourna au salon où l'attendait son lieutenant. Il soupira de bien-être. Kabuto, demanda :

- Etes-vous satisfait, Orochimaru-sama ?

- On ne peut plus satisfait, Kabuto. J'adore ce moment de doute qu'ils ont tous alors qu'ils sont déjà prisonniers de mes mains. C'est un moment unique à chaque fois, ils réagissent tous différemment. Tayuya a voulu me coller une baffe avec quelques jurons bien sentis, Ukon et Sakon ont cherché à m'étrangler… Pour ne citer qu'eux. C'est un moment magique, mais si fugace. Ahhh ! Il bâilla. La conquête est ce que je préfère. Après, ce n'est plus aussi amusant, tu ne trouves pas Kabuto ?

- Vous avez parfaitement raison, Orochimaru-sama, acquiesça son fidèle serviteur.

***

- Oh ! Naruto-kun ! Allons dans cette boutique. J'ai besoin de nouvelles chaussures pour aller danser avec toi demain soir, s'extasia Hinata. La jeune fille était presque devenue exubérante (dans les limites du possible) depuis quelques temps. Depuis l'éloignement de Sasuke en fait…

- Si tu veux, confirma le blond distraitement. Hinata le traînait dans le quartier commerçant de Ikebukuro depuis près d'une heure déjà et il ne rechignait pas, tentant de profiter de la présence de la jeune fille et de lui faire plaisir. Avec tout le mal qu'elle se donnait pour lui changer les idées, c'était bien le moins qu'il puisse faire.

- Oh ! Allons plutôt au Junkudō[2], nous pourrons trouver des livres anglais ! Je rêve de lire les œuvres de Shakespeare dans sa langue maternelle.

- Vraiment ? L'interrogea Naruto pour s'intéresser. Je ne savais pas que tu étais passionnée par la littérature shakespearienne. Quelle est ta pièce préférée ?

- Roméo et Juliette bien sûr ! Fit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Parce que… Tu vois… Ils restent ensemble jusqu'au-delà de la mort. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment…

- Ah. Naruto avait bien saisi le parallèle plutôt maladroit, mais ne se sentait pas capable de répondre quoique ce soit sans blesser la jeune fille. Il se contenta de répondre un « C'est sûr » avant de la devancer vers l'immense bâtiment.

Naruto faisait des efforts surhumains pour paraître souriant et plein d'entrain, mais il était épuisé moralement par ce jeu quotidien. Faire croire à ses tuteurs qu'il allait bien. A ses amis aussi. Il mentait tout le temps, à longueur de journée, et c'était épuisant. Mais comment faire autrement ? Il ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon. Il repensa à hier soir. Il avait craqué et s'était violemment disputé avec Sasuke. Le brun l'avait écouté hurler, sans dire un mot. Impassible, inerte… vide. Il s'était trouvé encore plus mal après. Sasuke ne lui faisait plus confiance, il ne se confiait plus à lui. Il agissait comme avant, mais de toute évidence, il le faisait plus par obligation que par volonté réelle. Les devoirs, les recherches, les cours de jujitsu, rien n'intéressait dorénavant suffisamment Sasuke pour l'atteindre.

Même quand il lui avait annoncé avoir rempli le bulletin d'inscription pour le semestre de septembre à Oxford. Rien. Il n'avait rien dit. Il s'en fichait. Naruto avait constamment envie de pleurer. Sasuke n'était pas mort, mais c'était tout comme pour lui. Il avait perdu le frère qu'il aimait tant. Hinata babillait gentiment à propos de tout et de rien à côté de lui qui faisait pâle figure, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il tourna brièvement la tête pour se repérer et aperçut Sasuke qui entrait dans un bâtiment administratif. Ce ne fut qu'un instant fugace avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vue, mais Naruto eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Sasuke se rendait dans ce lieu, mais il avait l'intuition que c'était lié à sa récente désaffection et il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'immeuble, mais une petite main le retint.

- Où vas-tu, Naruto-kun ? La librairie se trouve par là, désigna la jeune fille en tendant son doigt vers la direction opposée à celle que prenait le blond.

- Excuse-moi, Hinata-chan mais je viens de voir Sasuke et j'aimerais…

- Sasuke par-ci, Sasuke par-là ! Il n'y en que pour lui, mais ce n'est pas lui qui t'aime, c'est moi, s'exclama la jeune fille, plaintive.

- Hinata, je n'ai pas le temps… Il écoutait à peine. Sasuke s'éloignait, il fallait qu'il se dépêche où il ne le rattraperait jamais.

- Tu restes avec moi, déclara froidement Hinata. Tu restes avec moi, je ne te laisserais pas partir.

- Hinata, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Sasuke…

- J'en ai marre de Sasuke ! Tu dois choisir, Naruto. Moi, je t'aime et je suis toujours là pour toi et Sasuke, lui, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour toi, hein ? Implora-t-elle. La réponse, claire, évidente, s'imposa immédiatement à Naruto. Il saisit doucement les mains d'Hinata et déclara :

- C'est mon frère. Il est ma priorité. En voyant l'expression de profonde détresse d'Hinata, il ajouta : Pardon, je suis désolé.

Et il s'élança sans plus tarder à la poursuite de Sasuke.

***

Sasuke marchait, respirait de façon mécanique. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il allait faire, à ce qu'il devait faire. Pour ses parents, pour Jiraya et Tsunade, ses amis. Pour Naruto. Il était monté jusqu'au dernier étage de l'immeuble et avait grimpé les escaliers menant au toit. Normalement, la porte aurait dû être fermée, mais l'un de ses collègues était certainement passé préparer le terrain pour sa « mission ». C'est pour cela également qu'un fusil de précision CCMC SRI-17[3] l'attendait, consciencieusement monté sur le bord du toit, prêt à servir. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de presser la détente. C'est tout. Et de tuer un homme… Il recula cette pensée au plus loin de son esprit. Les émotions ne devaient pas interférer. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, son existence n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux. Il était aussi anonyme que lui et que son existence s'achève aujourd'hui ou un autre jour, peu importait en fin de compte. Il ne faisait que l'abréger un peu. Il fallait en passer par là. Il n'aurait qu'à imaginer le visage d'Itachi à la place.

Itachi. Tout ça, c'était encore de sa faute ! Si seulement il n'avait jamais existé, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais bientôt, l'erreur serait réparée…

Il se sentit empli d'une détermination qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant ou pas à ce stade. Là, tout semblait clair et simple. Eliminer cette cible pour tuer Itachi, une sorte de répétition grandeur nature. Il n'y aurait pas d'après, pas de regrets. Il ferait ce qui devait l'être et rien ne l'arrêterait. Il n'était plus un petit garçon faible et impuissant, c'est lui qui détenait toutes les cartes maintenant. A ton tour de trembler Itachi quand je fixerai mon arme sur ta tempe, pensa-t-il. Le supplierait-il ? Se repentirait-il ? Il en jubilait par avance, imaginant la terreur dans les yeux de son aîné. Il fallait juste qu'il en termine avec ça auparavant. Une formalité, un détail.

Il se prépara et s'allongea sur la couverture prévue à cet effet. Il mit ses gants de cuir noir et entrepris d'évaluer la distance, le vent et tous les autres paramètres qui lui permettraient d'atteindre sa cible du premier coup. L'homme sortira du bureau juste en face dans une quinzaine de minutes, il avait largement de quoi se préparer. Il vérifia les cartouches et le canon pour prévenir tout risque d'enrayement impromptu. Le fusil avait sans doute été soigneusement vérifié, mais il préférait s'en assurer par lui-même. Un grincement l'avertit que la porte menant au toit venait de s'ouvrir, il se releva en un éclair et sortit le pistolet qu'on lui avait adjoint par précaution. Il braqua son arme sur la silhouette qui se tenait devant et se figea quand il la reconnut. Naruto.

- Sasuke ? Qu'est ce que… tu fais ? Bredouilla Naruto, sous le choc, son regard passant tout à tour du pistolet au fusil avant de revenir sur Sasuke.

- Va-t-en, furent les seules paroles qu'émis le brun.

- Sasuke…

- VA-T'EN ! S'égosilla Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto voie. Qu'il sache.

- Putain, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Et non, je reste là tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué, enfoiré. Le ton était sans réplique, digne de la détermination légendaire dont pouvait faire preuve Naruto.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, reprit le brun, plus calme. Il fallait qu'il parte. Vite.

- T'es mon frère, ce que tu fais me regarde, riposta le blond, campé sur ses positions. Et puis, ça sort d'où tout ça ? Fit-il en désignant les armes. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, bordel ? Réponds !

- Dégage.

- C'est à cause d'Itachi… déclara Naruto, dans un éclair de lucidité.

- Je dois rendre justice, confirma Sasuke, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il avait baissé son arme et réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de faire comprendre à Naruto qu'il devait le laisser, que c'était nécessaire.

- En butant ton frangin ? Mais dans quel monde tu vis, enfoiré ! S'exaspéra Naruto.

- Il n'y a rien de mal à faire quelque chose de juste ! S'emporta Sasuke.

- Tu ne sais pas tout ! Répliqua Naruto, virulent.

- Et toi, tu ne sais rien ! Le rembarra Sasuke.

- Parce que tu ne me dis rien ! S'exclama le blond.

- Tu peux parler ! C'est toi qui ne dis jamais rien ! Hurla le brun qui se surprit lui-même de sa virulence.

- … Q-quoi ? Demanda le blond, mal assuré.

- Je t'ai tout raconté : mon passé, mes souffrances et mes doutes et toi, qu'est ce que tu as partagé avec moi, hein ? Je ne sais rien de ton enfance en Tchétchénie, rien sur tes parents ou ce que tu y as vécu, tu ne m'as jamais rien confié ! Le blond semblait pétrifié. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens…

Sasuke ne put continuer, car un violent coup de poing vint heurter sa mâchoire. Il répliqua aussitôt et bientôt, ils se battirent en bonne et due forme. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec leurs bagarres amicales d'enfants ou leurs combats de jūjitsu. Ça n'avait pas d'ordre, pas de règle. Faire mal à l'autre, c'était le seul objectif, le seul but. Poings et pieds volaient en tout sens. Finalement, Naruto se fit bloquer les poignets au dessus de sa tête tandis le blond maintenait les jambes de Sasuke avec les siennes, couchés l'un sur l'autre. Le brun dominait le blond et par leur position, leurs visages se faisaient proches, leurs souffles saccadés se mêlant. Ils ne bougeaient plus, évitant soigneusement de se regarder. Le blond lança une ultime tentative pour se dégager, mais Sasuke l'en empêcha, raffermissant sa prise qui les rapprocha d'autant. Leurs nez se touchaient presque. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent pour ne plus se quitter.

Aucun d'entre eux ne sut vraiment qui commença et en soi, ça n'avait pas tant d'importance que cela. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avant d'esquisser un timide contact, doux et léger. La pression s'accentua, toujours hésitante. Les mains, les bras et les jambes se libérèrent de leurs étaux respectifs pour venir enlacer. L'atmosphère changeait, insensiblement. Les bouches s'entrouvrirent soudain. Juste à peine, juste un peu, mais ce fut le signal. Les langues se dévoilèrent jusqu'à se mêler intimement avant de se rejoindre dans un ensemble fait de bouche et de dents qui se mêlaient follement.

Pas de contrôle dans ce qu'ils faisaient, juste le besoin, l'envie, furieuse et débridée. Les muscles roses se découvraient, se liant sans cesse, cherchant sans arrêt à s'unir. C'était bon, violent. Maladroit aussi, mais ils avaient l'esprit trop embrumé pour s'en soucier. Il n'y avait que l'autre, sa présence, le besoin d'être ensemble, de se rassurer. Les mains de Sasuke entreprirent de se glisser doucement sous le tee-shirt du blond pour tâter la peau tendre. Dans un sursaut de clairvoyance, Naruto le repoussa violemment. Ils se regardèrent, abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Leurs respirations haletantes ne faisaient que les confronter à ce moment, ce bref échange sur lequel ils ne pourraient jamais revenir.

Ils avaient franchi la limite, ils en étaient conscients.

Sasuke s'épousseta et Naruto en fit autant. Ils avaient détourné leurs yeux de l'autre, le malaise était trop présent. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le brun ne se décide à tenter de dissiper la tension sourde entre eux.

- Tu as dit que je ne savais pas tout… Sur Itachi. Sa voix n'était que murmures, mais le blond l'entendit et il répondit, sur le même ton :

- Il a laissé une lettre pour que tu aies des réponses à tes questions.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas donné avant ? Questionna-t-il doucement, sans animosité.

- Tu l'aurais lue ? Tu m'aurais écouté ? Répondit Naruto, las et encore chamboulé.

- Non. Tu as bien fait… Maintenant… Si tu… Enfin… Il bafouillait, cherchant ses mots.

- Je la lirai avec toi si tu veux, déclara le blond, comprenant la demande sans que le brun n'ait besoin de la formuler.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Ils se décidèrent enfin à se faire face et lurent chacun la même chose dans les prunelles de l'autre. Il ne s'était rien passé. Rien. Ils n'en parleraient pas. Il fallait oublier. C'était juste un accident, rien de plus et ça n'avait aucune signification. Ils étaient frères, ce n'était ni possible ni acceptable. Et entre hommes qui plus est. C'était honteux, mais logique après tout. Ils avaient toujours eu une relation quasi fusionnelle et la séparation, l'éclatement subit de leur lien les avait déstabilisés. Se retrouver après tout cela n'avait fait qu'exacerber leur besoin de proximité qui s'était manifesté par l'intermédiaire de ce baiser. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre et ils oublieraient vite ce passage curieux de leur histoire. Peut-être même qu'ils en riraient bientôt. C'était ce qu'ils se disaient du moins. Sasuke se risqua enfin à parler, pour rompre la gêne ambiante :

- Allez, viens… On rentre à la maison ?

Les mêmes simples mots que Naruto avait eus pour lui il y si longtemps, mais chacun d'entre eux savait tout ce qu'il y avait derrière. Cela voulait juste dire : je suis là, je resterai avec toi et on sera toujours ensemble quoiqu'il arrive. Bref, on arrête les conneries et on repart à zéro.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto lui sourit et tendit sa main vers lui.

* * *

Ben quoi ? Vous croyiez quand même pas qu'ils allaient se sauter dans les bras l'un de l'autre si tôt que ça, quand même ! Je rappelle que je suis sadique et que j'aime prendre mon temps pour faire évoluer leur relation… Et puis, ils se sentent frères, ils se connaissent depuis leur neuf ans et ils vivent ensemble comme une famille, ils se sentent troublés mais ils ont encore du chemin à faire pour que ça se transforment en « concret »…

La semaine prochaine : **« Révélations ».**

Je publie encore le fruit d'une distraction trop grande au travail, deux bulles pour le prix d'une…

**Bon samedi et excellent week-end à tous !**

* * *

[1] La majorité au Japon est fixée à vingt ans.

[2] _Junkudo Ikebukuro _(2000 m2 répartis en neuf niveaux dont un, le dernier, offrant des livres uniquement en langue anglaise, ce qui en fait la plus grande librairie du Japon, il accueille le siège social de la compagnie pour la région du grand Tōkyō).

[3] Issu de la firme CCMC, il paraît (d'après ce que j'ai lu) qu'il s'agit de l'un des meilleurs fusils de précision au monde qui allie une grand précision, une configuration bullpup et une munition électrothermale puissante. Je ne fais pas l'apologie des armes à feu, loin de là mais bon, fallait bien se renseigner.


	14. Révélations

Voilà le chapitre tant attendu, l'un de mes préférés jusqu'à présent et l'un des plus longs aussi, ne prenez pas de mauvaises habitudes!

Profitez bien de ce chapitre parce qu'après nous entrons dans une période trouble qui va probablement vous donnez envie de trucider l'auteur car nous allons nous diriger vers des personnages secondaires mais je vous rassure, ça nous permettra quand même d'avancer sur la relation entre nos deux bishōs quoique de façon indirecte. Mais cela permet aussi de rallonger la fic... Donc, finalement, tout le monde y trouve son compte, non? Et puis, on va pouvoir mettre en avant des persos "so sexy"!

Crédits: En me réveillant ce matin, j'ai senti ma gorge se nouer et mes muscles se contracter à cette pensée: non, les persos de Naruto.. C'est pas moi qui les ai inventé, c'est **Masashi Kishimoto**... J'ai envie de pleurer...

En parlant de Naruto: le chapitre de la semaine dernière était énorme et cette semaine...Ouah!

Merci à **Leeloo** qui me corrige et m'encourage tout comme je dis **merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des rewiews** et qui me boostent ainsi à écrire la suite!

Comme d'hab', je réponds aux rewieweurs enregistrés via le système du site et aux anonymes via mon profil.

Un grand merci à **Jayisha** et **Itooshii Koneko** qui m'ont adressé leurs avis éclairés sur la qualité de ce chapitre et qui m'a permis de le revisiter un peu à la lecture de leur rewiews et MP.

* * *

**Révélations**

* * *

Aussitôt après être redescendu du toit, ils avaient appelé Jiraya et s'était rendu au commissariat le plus proche sur ses conseils. Après cela, Orochimaru avait été arrêté par l'intermédiaire de sa taupe au sein des forces de police : Yakushi Kabuto. Celui-ci avait néanmoins réussi à s'échapper grâce à ses complicités dans le service et avait fini par disparaître dans la nature sans laisser de traces. Avec la neutralisation d'Orochimaru, tout le réseau de tueurs sous contrats du « maître » avait fini par tomber. Sasuke n'avait pas été inquiété outre mesure grâce à son aide précieuse lors de l'enquête, mais aussi parce que Jiraya avait fait jouer ses relations pour obtenir la clémence du juge. Il avait aussi récolté de ne plus avoir le droit de sortir en dehors de ses cours au lycée et ne pouvait aller nulle part sans qu'au moins une personne ne l'accompagne, et ce, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Il acceptait sa punition avec sérénité, sachant que les conséquences auraient pu être bien plus graves que cela. Son dossier scolaire ne ferait pas mention de cette incartade et il s'estimait extrêmement chanceux. Itachi avait fini par sortir de l'hôpital, mais il n'avait pas cherché à le contacter. Il ne se sentait pas prêt, surtout après ce qu'il avait failli faire. Il avait attendu quelques jours avant de demander à Naruto d'ouvrir la lettre avec lui et maintenant qu'il savait, il culpabilisait, mais sans vraiment réussir à pardonner complètement. Il lui faudrait du temps pour accepter ces révélations dont il ne pouvait remettre en cause (hélas) la véracité immanente. Pourtant, il aurait presque préféré…

***

_Sasuke,_

_J'aurais aimé commencer cette lettre par quelque chose comme « Petit frère » mais je sais que j'ai perdu le droit d'utiliser ce nom après ce que j'ai fait. Je ne vais pas chercher à me disculper, je ne mérite pas de l'être, mais je voudrais, je le souhaite de tout mon cœur, qu'avec ces quelques mots, tu puisses comprendre ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi cela s'est passé. Je veux que tu puisses aller de l'avant, grandir et te construire un futur où tu seras heureux. J'ai conscience que cela peut te paraître incroyable, mais je t'aime Sasuke. Je t'aime et même si je n'espère pas ton pardon, je veux que tu le comprennes et peut-être que tu acceptes ce que je ressens pour toi. C'est égoïste de ma part, je le sais et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes une quelconque obligation envers moi, mais, après toutes ces années, c'est la seule chose qui me fasse tenir. Je veux te raconter Sasuke même si c'est dur et que cela ravive des choses qui n'en finiront sans doute jamais de me faire souffrir…_

***

- Itachi. Viens mon fils, ordonna Fugaku à son aîné. Il l'incita à le suivre dans son bureau. Celui-ci l'accompagna volontiers et attendit devant le bureau paternel que son père prenne la parole. Celui-ci le fit patienter longuement, s'étant installé dans son grand fauteuil pour lire quelques dépêches. Itachi ne cillait pas, habitué à cette manière de procéder.

- Itachi, je viens de recevoir ton bulletin de notes. L'adolescent ne dit rien, il savait déjà ce qui l'attendait. Tu es cinquième au classement Itachi, sais-tu pourquoi ?

- Oui, père répondit le jeune garçon. C'était la réponse qu'il lui fallait donner pour permettre à son père de lui sortir son discours coutumier ce qui le libérerait plus tôt, avec un peu de chance.

- Parce que tu ne travailles pas suffisamment. Tu dois être plus sérieux que cela mon fils. Tu es un Uchiha, tu te dois d'être un exemple pour tous, un modèle. C'est ainsi que cela doit être pour que tu reprennes les rennes de l'entreprise. Que dois-tu faire alors mon garçon ? Demanda solennellement Fugaku.

- Travailler plus. Faire plus que mon mieux pour être le meilleur. Pour que je sois digne de porter le nom des Uchiha, fit Itachi, sa leçon bien apprise.

- Puisque tu as compris, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Affirma lentement son géniteur, replongeant le nez dans ses papiers, congédiant ainsi son fils.

- Je vais étudier. Merci pour votre attention, père, énonça simplement Itachi avant de se retirer.

Itachi fila directement dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Son père vérifierait par l'intermédiaire de sa mère qu'il étudiait bien. En chemin, cependant, il croisa son petit frère, Sasuke. Il esquissa un sourire discret quand le petit garçon l'alpagua :

- Onīsan ! Tu vas où ? Tu viens avec moi faire du cerf-volant ? S'exclama le garçonnet, les yeux brillants. Itachi se retint de grimacer, il aurait aimé accompagner son cadet, il l'aurait voulu. Vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

- Désolé, Sasuke. Une autre fois peut-être, déclara Itachi qui s'attrista de la bouille renfrognée de son petit frère. Il lui fit signe d'approcher et quand il fut à sa hauteur, il lui envoya une légère pichenette sur le front.

- Aïe ! Tu n'es pas gentil Itachi, bougonna Sasuke.

- Je dois y aller, à plus tard. Itachi laissa son frère qui continuait de ronchonner contre son grand frère qui ne s'occupait pas de lui et qui se trouvait être méchant avec son pauvre petit frère, etc.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas passer plus de temps avec Sasuke mais il ne pouvait pas satisfaire aux exigences de son père en délaissant sa table de bureau. Il voulait que son père soit fier de lui, qu'il continue de lui dire « Tu es bien mon fils » même si cela l'obligeait à travailler constamment, toujours plus. Il avait près de deux ans d'avance sur les autres élèves, ce qui était exceptionnel pour son âge. Mais cela avait un prix. Il n'avait pas d'amis parmi ses camarades qui ne voulaient pas s'approcher du « génie Uchiha » et les autres ados de son âge n'osaient pas s'approcher de lui, tant ils étaient intimidés. Du coup, Itachi s'était totalement renfermé sur lui-même. Les cours, sa famille, c'était tout son univers. Il travailla pendant trois heures complètes, passant en revue non seulement ses devoirs, école et juku confondus, mais également toutes ses erreurs aux différents tests, refaisant inlassablement ses exercices pour que tout soit parfait, prenant même de l'avance sur le programme. Enfin, il s'accorda une pause et descendit dîner.

Comme à l'accoutumée, son père faisait peser une ambiance de plomb alors que sa mère vantait les mérites du travail de son aîné à Sasuke qui écoutait attentivement, l'admiration brillant dans ses yeux. Itachi restait de marbre mais il s'inquiétait. Bientôt, Sasuke serait assez grand pour suivre le même programme que lui. On ne le laisserait plus jouer autant, il serait trop grand pour ce genre de choses, du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui répéterait. Son père intervint dans la discussion et comme il était rare qu'il le fasse, le silence se fit.

- Sasuke, en avril, tu commenceras une nouvelle année scolaire, mais surtout, tu pourras enfin entamer le programme qu'a suivi Itachi ce qui te permettra de finir l'école primaire avec au moins autant d'avance que lui. Mais pour cela, tu devras beaucoup travailler pour que ta famille soit fière de toi et porter dignement le nom des Uchiha. Te sens-tu prêt, Sasuke ? La voix était froide, impérative.

- Oui, père. Je ferai de mon mieux, répondit ingénument Sasuke. Itachi sentit venir la réplique cinglante et choisit d'intervenir.

- Tu feras mieux que ça, Sasuke. Tu seras le meilleur, n'est-ce pas ? Le gamin leva une tête toute souriante vers lui et cela lui fit mal au cœur, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Bien sûr, onīsan. Je travaillerai très dur, fit Sasuke, le visage sérieux, détonnant avec son visage poupon.

- Bien, affirma lentement Fugaku, clôturant ainsi la conversation.

Plus tard, après le repas, Itachi remonta dans sa chambre pour continuer à étudier. Il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa fenêtre. Il s'autorisa un sourire. Il savait qui c'était. Il entendit la vitre s'ouvrir et regarda entrer son cousin. Il avait réussi à déjouer le système automatisé d'ouverture/fermeture pour entrer comme il le voulait, une fois de plus.

- Salut ! Comment va mon trop studieux cousin ? Lança joyeusement Shisui en s'allongeant sur le futon d'Itachi.

- Shisui, je dois étudier, fit Itachi, faussement agacé.

- Etudier, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, faut profiter un peu de ton adolescence, mec ! Clama le turbulent trouble-fête en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… Père a reçu mon bulletin aujourd'hui, souffla Itachi. Shisui remarqua aussitôt la lueur peinée dans les yeux de son cousin.

- C'était si mauvais que ça ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Je suis cinquième, annonça sobrement Itachi, les yeux dans le vague.

- Ben, alors ! Il devrait être satisfait ton vioc ! Y'a des parents qui tueraient pour avoir un de leurs gosses dans les dix premiers du classement général ! Tu as deux ans d'avance quand même ! S'exclama Shisui, déconcerté par l'attitude de son oncle.

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça surtout que… Itachi s'interrompit, contrarié.

- Surtout que quoi ? Demanda Shisui, la curiosité aiguisée.

- Sasuke. En avril, il commencera le programme… Déclara Itachi. Shisui le fit s'asseoir sur le futon, à côté de lui.

- Je vois, acquiesça sombrement l'invité.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Shisui savait. Lui-même avait suivi le programme de perfectionnement scolaire en même temps qu'Itachi, mais à son inverse, il avait défié ouvertement l'autorité de ses parents, ne faisant pas grand cas de leurs espérances. Il avait tout fait pour éviter de sauter les classes et pour cela, il avait été jusqu'à saboter son travail malgré les menaces et le chantage affectif. Au bout du compte, ses parents avaient été obligés de renoncer et il était redevenu un étudiant brillant, mais dans sa classe d'origine, avec des enfants de son âge. Itachi l'admirait pour cela. Lui n'oserait jamais se dresser contre ses parents, en particulier son père et il enviait cette liberté que possédait son cousin. Itachi était très proche de Shisui même s'il ne comprenait pas ce que ce dernier pouvait bien lui trouver d'intéressant. Il était ennuyeux. Jamais au courant de la mode ni des dernières tendances, du film qui venait de sortir ni des derniers potins, il était tout simplement à des années-lumière des préoccupations et des loisirs des jeunes de son âge.

Il avait posé la question une fois à Shisui et celui-ci lui avait simplement répondu qu'il était son meilleur ami et qu'il aimait être avec lui. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur et lui donnait l'impression d'être un peu plus « normal » quand ils étaient ensemble. Shisui lui parlait de tout et de rien. Il faisait même plus. Avec lui, Itachi n'était plus le fils de Fugaku, le génie, l'aîné, le successeur. Il était juste… Itachi. Il pouvait parler librement de ce qu'il aimait, de ce qu'il voulait et aussi, se confier quand la pression familiale le rendait mélancolique. Shisui ne le jugeait jamais, il essayait même de l'entraîner avec lui, pour le « décoincer » comme il disait et plus d'une fois, Itachi avait cédé. S'éclipser discrètement de la maison pour sortir, aller danser, jouer aux jeux vidéo, être un adolescent de quinze ans, tout simplement.

Shisui était la bouffée d'oxygène qui lui permettait de respirer un peu.

Une main douce se posa sur la sienne. Depuis quelques temps, leur relation avait évolué. C'était venu naturellement, sans qu'ils y fassent vraiment attention. Les mains qui se frôlent, un frisson commun. Le besoin de se toucher, d'être proches. Un jour, ils s'étaient embrassés pour recommencer ensuite, encore et encore. Itachi ne se posait pas de questions. Ni sur sa sexualité ni sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de son propre cousin. C'était juste Shisui. Il se sentait bien avec lui, il oubliait tout. Il vivait. Sa présence le rendait heureux alors il ne se posait pas plus de questions que ça. Il sentit les lèvres de son cousin se faufiler sur son cou et soupira d'aise. C'est l'un des nouveaux moyens qu'employaient Shisui pour le distraire de ses pensées maussades. Et Itachi appréciait, beaucoup même. Soudain, la caresse s'interrompit et Shisui reprit la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Itachi n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur son discours, ses joues le brûlaient et il sentait une douce chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Shisui lui faisait cela, mais il n'avait jamais eu cette sensation, cette envie qu'il continue encore. Jusqu'où, il ne savait pas, mais il se sentait frustré sans savoir pourquoi.

- Itachi ? Tu m'écoutes ? Je te disais que j'aimerais bien que tu fasses un portrait de nous pour mon cadeau de Noël, comme ça, je ne te quitterais jamais vraiment, hein ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Itachi ? Shisui se leva et vint se poster devant Itachi qui se tenait tête baissée. Il lui releva le menton pour regarder le visage fin de son parent. Celui-ci se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les yeux pleins de larmes. Hey ! Itachi, ça va pas ? C'est moi ? J'ai fait quelque cho… Il ne put finir sa phrase car Itachi s'était jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser. Ils tombèrent sur le sol avec un bruit mat, Itachi enlaçant son cousin qui, après un instant de surprise, lui rendit son étreinte. Après un moment, Itachi, releva la tête pour reprendre son souffle.

- Je t'aime, dit doucement Itachi. Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction de son cousin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait eu besoin de le lui dire, de lui avouer. Shisui reprit ses lèvres avec douceur avant de l'attirer dans le creux de son cou, passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux avant de murmurer à son tour.

- Je t'aime aussi, grosse tête.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sur le sol, enlacés avant de reprendre leurs jeux, entre baisers et caresses tendres. Ils restaient innocents dans leurs gestes, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, faisant à l'instinct, testant l'autre, essayant, tâtonnant au gré de leurs envies. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit pour continuer leur exploration. Bientôt, les tee-shirts furent enlevés, découvrant les peaux aussi pâles l'une que l'autre que mettaient en valeur leurs muscles à peine formés. Ils se faisaient face, leurs lèvres unies se décollant à peine, leurs gestes se faisant plus précis, plus brûlants, leurs corps frissonnaient et de petits gémissements s'échappaient de temps à autre. Ils n'étaient jamais allés aussi loin dans leur désir, c'était excitant et effrayant en même temps. Soudain, un cri les fit s'interrompre. Mikoto venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

L'air choqué de sa mère rendit Itachi mal à l'aise surtout que lui et Shisui ne présentaient pas une face très respectable. Les visages rougies et l'entremêlement de leurs corps reflétant de façon explicite leur « activité ». Son cousin et lui se rhabillèrent rapidement alors que Mikoto appelait son mari qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle lui expliqua la situation alors que les deux garçons se tenaient têtes baissées et main dans la main, pour se donner mutuellement courage. Au fur et à mesure du récit de sa femme qui exposait ce qu'elle avait surpris, le regard de Fugaku se durcit et se posa avec hargne sur les mains liées des deux enfants. Il s'attacha à séparer Shisui de suite qui eut à peine le temps de dire au revoir à son cousin avant de se faire entraîner vers la sortie par Fugaku pour être renvoyé chez ses parents qui ne s'étaient même pas aperçus de son absence. Après cela, Itachi fut prié de s'expliquer devant ses parents, dans le bureau de son père. Fugaku était en colère. Pire que ça, il transpirait de rage tandis que sa mère, Mikoto, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Itachi ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

Après cela, Shisui fut interdit de visite. On installa un système d'alarme et on changea les codes de verrouillage des fenêtres. Ce fut une période noire pour Itachi qui ne pouvait plus communiquer que par ordinateur avec Shisui. Il était étroitement surveillé et tous les soirs ou presque, il avait le droit à un sermon de son père sur le respect de l'honneur, de son rang, du fait qu'il avait beaucoup déçu et qu'il avait intérêt à se reprendre… Seulement, un soir, les choses franchirent les limites de l'acceptable pour Itachi lorsque Fugaku dit la chose qui fit déborder le vase :

- Je comprends que tes notes soient si mauvaises avec la mauvaise influence de cet effronté. Il t'a corrompu…

- La ferme ! Hurla Itachi. Ses parents en restèrent bouche bée, c'était la première fois qu'Itachi haussait le ton ainsi devant eux.

- Itachi, ne parle pas comme ça… Entama Mikoto.

- Et pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de crier ? J'en ai marre ! Marre de devoir être premier partout, marre de faire les études que vous voulez que je fasse, marre de devoir être un modèle, marre de tout, marre de vous ! Shisui, c'est le seul qui m'écoute, le seul qui me demande ce que je veux faire, le seul qui me permette de ne pas devenir dingue ! Vous comprenez, ça ? Je suis pas ce que vous voulez que je sois, je…Je… Itachi bredouillait, il retenait tout ça depuis tellement longtemps.

- Fils. La voix de son père s'élevait, froide et méprisante. Il est hors de question que tu revoies Shisui et que tu te fourvoies ainsi. Avec un homme, le ton était ouvertement dégoûté et Itachi se sentit mal. Il aimait Shisui, il était heureux avec lui, ce devrait être ça le plus important.

- J'aime Shisui. Voilà, c'était dit. Il se reçut une puissante gifle qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, le laissant prostré contre le mur tandis que son père énonçait :

- Mon fils n'est pas une tapette. Tu feras ce qu'on te dira et tu oublieras cette sordide histoire. J'attends de toi que tu fasses ce qui doit être fait. Pense à ton nom et à tes responsabilités. Tu es l'héritier de la famille et tu n'as pas d'autre choix. Ces bêtises sont définitivement terminées. Il quitta la pièce, sa mère, pleurant toujours, sur les talons.

Les semaines passèrent et Itachi se sentit plus seul que jamais. Déjà peu ouvert et sociable, il n'ouvrait plus que rarement la bouche et en signe de protestation, il ne travaillait plus du tout, restant prostré dans sa chambre dès qu'il rentrait de cours. Fugaku hurlait, mais cela ne changeait rien. En compensation, le père se rabattit sur le cadet, l'encourageant à travailler ce qui fit plaisir au plus jeune de voir enfin l'attention de son paternel se tourner vers lui, ne comprenant pas le motif de la tension qui habitait la demeure. Trop jeune pour se rendre compte. Itachi surveillait discrètement son jeune frère afin de veiller à ce que toute la pression ne lui retombe pas dessus, mais de toute façon, rien ne commencerait avant la nouvelle année scolaire. D'ici là, Sasuke resterait encore un peu tranquille.

Son père avait fini par lui confisquer l'ordinateur et pour communiquer avec Shisui, ils utilisaient un système de lettres qu'ils déposaient à un endroit convenu il y a longtemps, quand ils étaient enfants. Les lettres de Shisui lui redonnaient espoir. Son cousin, optimiste, lui disait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, que bientôt, ils pourraient se revoir et que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Il faisait même de l'humour, félicitant Itachi pour sa « grève des devoirs ». Ces petits échanges lui remontaient le moral. Seulement… Fugaku vint fouiller un soir avec Mikoto et trouva les précieux messages.

Il en lit un au hasard à voix haute et répéta les derniers mots avec une répugnance telle dans sa voix qu'Itachi eut l'impression de voir sa relation, ses sentiments salis par l'attitude de son père. Shisui finissait toujours ses messages par : « Je t'aime, je suis à toi pour toujours ». Les mots les plus beaux, Shisui les avait choisis pour lui. Pour la première fois, Itachi attaqua son père, lui collant son poing dans la figure, lui reprenant tous les messages de son amour, sa fureur ne connaissait pas de limite, il était à bout. Son père ne dit rien et sortit. Sa mère, statufiée, reprit contenance peu après et ne lui jeta pas un seul regard en quittant sa chambre. Les choses parurent se tasser dans les jours qui suivirent et Itachi se prit à espérer. Noël passa et malgré la distance qui s'était instaurée, il n'y avait plus eu de conflit avec ses parents, ni de discussions d'ailleurs, mais c'était plutôt bon signe selon Itachi. Ses parents comprenaient maintenant la profondeur des sentiments qu'il ressentait et même si c'était dur, ils finiraient par reconnaître qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer. Shisui et lui étaient liés.

Rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Un soir, environ deux semaines après la nouvelle année, Itachi se morfondait. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Shisui depuis deux jours et s'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son cousin de le laisser ainsi. Il entendit la douce voix de sa mère à travers la porte de sa chambre et il l'invita à entrer. Ses joues étaient baignées de larmes. Elle prit une grande inspiration et l'invita à s'asseoir près d'elle, sur le lit. Elle parla d'une traite, essayant de ne pas laisser trembler sa voix pour lui annoncer la nouvelle : Shisui et ses parents avaient été tué dans un accident de voiture. On venait juste de retrouver leurs corps dans un fossé, au bord de la route.

Il sentit son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était une mauvaise plaisanterie, mais en entendant sa mère s'excuser, il comprit qu'elle disait vrai. Sa mère ne pouvait pas lui mentir sur une telle chose. Shisui, son amour, son oxygène. Il avait dit que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble. Il avait menti. Il le laissait seul. Un accident. Un stupide et bête accident venait de lui ôter la personne la plus précieuse à son cœur. Aucune larme ne coula, il se sentait amorphe, étranger à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il ne comprenait plus ce que sa mère lui disait, il ne discernait pas ses mots d'excuse. Il n'y avait que le froid, un puissant souffle glacial qui lui coupait la respiration et gelait son âme comme si on venait de la lui trancher à vif. C'était au-delà de la douleur ou de la peine. Il n'y avait plus rien, il n'avait plus rien. Les ténèbres l'engloutirent peu à peu. Il n'entendit pas le cri de Mikoto quand son fils tomba évanouit dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il lui fallut un moment pour se resituer et la nouvelle lui revint en pleine face. Shisui. Il l'avait quitté. Il l'avait laissé seul. Il ne voulait pas. Il avait besoin de son contact et de sa chaleur. Il se leva. Il avait besoin de réconfort, il voulait que sa mère le prenne dans ses bras et lui dise qu'elle l'aimait, que c'était un cauchemar et que rien n'était vrai. Il voulait sentir sa présence et son amour et qu'elle lui fasse oublier tout ça. Parce que ce ne pouvait pas être réel, n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas mourir comme ça, aussi jeune. Ça ne se peut pas. Il sortit de sa chambre pour retrouver la douceur maternelle. Il n'avait que quinze ans après tout. Il traversa le couloir dans un état second et se dirigea vers la lueur qu'il aperçut depuis une porte entrouverte. Ses parents étaient dans le salon, ils discutaient à voix basses. Arrivé au seuil, Itachi s'arrêta. Il les avait entendus prononcer le nom de son amour. Il écouta la conversation.

- Fugaku. Itachi va mal, très mal… S'inquiéta Mikoto.

- Et alors, quoi ? Il va s'en remettre, répliqua son mari.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait dû, je ne sais pas…s'y prendre autrement ? Hésita sa mère.

- Et tu aurais voulu laisser passer ça ? Les laisser se tenir par la main, s'embrasser devant tout le monde ? C'en aurait été fini de la réputation de la famille et de tous nos efforts.

Itachi n'en revenait pas. Il avait peur de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

- Il s'agissait tout de même de ton frère ! S'exclama Mikoto.

- Justement ¡ Tu te rends compte qu'il a osé demander à ce qu'on laisse faire ! Il valait mieux les faire tous disparaître plutôt que d'accepter ça, affirma froidement Fugaku, d'un ton qui ne supportait pas la réplique. Mikoto baissa la tête, signe de soumission.

Itachi n'y croyait pas. C'était impensable, il fallait qu'il se réveille. Il sentit son esprit glisser dangereusement dans la folie et il n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher. Il voulait tant revenir en arrière. Ça devait aller mieux. Ses parents accepteraient sa relation avec Shisui et ils seraient tous heureux ensemble. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il fallait juste leur laisser du temps. Et pour cela, il fallait être réunis. Quand cela serait fait, tout irait mieux. Il réfléchit au meilleur moyen de résoudre son problème. Il ne pouvait pas ramener Shisui à la vie, c'était un fait. Alors, il fallait le rejoindre dans la mort, tout simplement. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas continuer sans Shisui, sans ses blagues pourries, sans ses baisers, sans son amour. Shisui était sa vie. D'un autre côté, il aimait aussi ses parents malgré ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il fallait juste les convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Et puis, ce ne serait que justice après tout et comme ça, ils seraient tous ensemble à nouveau. Il ouvrit doucement le shoji et vit ses parents se figer, une expression d'horreur dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas à quel point il semblait effrayant à cet instant : les yeux hagards, une expression hallucinée accrochée à son visage, un rictus dément sur les lèvres.

- Bonsoir, Okaasan, Otousan. La voix était posée, presque chaleureuse, le rendu final étant proprement atterrant.

- Itachi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, hasarda son père, pressentant le danger en voyant son fils se couler avec souplesse dans la pièce et saisir, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, l'un des katanas fixés au mur, le dégainant de son fourreau.

- Tout va bien se passer, répondit simplement le jeune homme. Et il abattit le sabre, mais au lieu de son père, il transperça sa mère qui s'était interposée entre eux. Il y eut un hurlement et Mikoto s'effondra. Itachi retira la lame suintante du corps de sa génitrice pour se tourner vers son père qui ne put que tenter de parer le coup mais la résolution d'Itachi rendait ses mouvements précis et fluides et il ne tarda pas à s'affaisser dans une mare de sang, au dessus du corps ensanglantée de sa femme. Il entendit l'exclamation d'effroi d'une voix d'enfant et se retourna. C'était Sasuke.

- Onīsan, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda l'enfant, incrédule.

- Ah, tu tombes bien petit frère. Comme ça, je n'aurais pas à te chercher… Déclara gaiement Itachi.

- Sasuke, cours, murmura Mikoto. Son cadet la regarda, indécis. Fuis, sauve ta vie…

- Oh, zut ! Elle est encore en vie. Attends-moi une seconde, je m'occupe d'elle et après, je suis tout à toi, Sasuke, s'excusa Itachi, contrit.

Il acheva sa mère avant de se retourner, mais son petit frère avait disparu. Il entendit le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir et soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui complique la tâche ? Il sortit sans se précipiter. Cela l'ennuyait, il voulait en finir vite et courser son petit frère ne faisait pas partie de ses projets. Mais soit ! Il allait le tuer et puis ensuite, il ne resterait plus que lui, il les rejoindrait après. Et tout irait mieux.

***

_Comme je te le disais, je n'attends pas que tu me pardonnes, mais seulement, peut-être, que tu me comprennes. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. J'ai perdu la tête, je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de vivre sans Shisui ni l'idée que mes propres parents fussent à l'origine de sa mort. J'étais perdu. En une nuit, tout ce qui comptait pour moi s'était écroulé. Je sais que ça a également été le cas pour toi, à cause de moi. J'ai fait la même chose pour toi que nos parents pour moi et j'en suis profondément désolé, mais je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière et te rendre ce qui a été pris. J'ai souvent songé à me suicider, tu sais, mais je continue de vivre pour expier mes péchés. Je n'attends rien de toi ou de la vie. Je me soumettrai à toute forme de punition que tu jugeras utile, je crois même que je serais soulagé si cela pouvait t'aider._

_J'espère que cette lettre aura répondu à tes questions. Si tu en as d'autres, tu n'es pas obligé de venir me voir si cela t'est trop pénible, tu n'auras qu'à me faire parvenir un courrier à l'adresse ci-dessous, j'y répondrais du mieux que je le pourrai._

_Prends soin de toi, moi, je n'ai pas su le faire._

_Itachi._

* * *

Alors, on le déteste papa Fugaku, hein? Pauv' Tachi! Viens dans les bras de Mariko, elle est impatiente de te consoler...

Et vous?

**Bon samedi, à la semaine prochaine!** Je publierai **"Initiation"** demain finalement, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends mais je vous avertis, c'est... particulier. Détails (mais très peu) sur mon profil.


	15. Nouvelle vie

Nous y voilà, on arrive dans le gros du sujet… Intervention des persos secondaires. J'espère que vous aimerez cette partie mais je pense que vous ne devriez pas être déçus car on n'exclue pas nos deux bishôs. Du tout. J'ai suivi les conseils de ma bêta qui m'a fait remarquer qu'il pouvait être difficile de se situer temporellement et comme là, c'est vraiment important, j'ai précisé comme il le fallait pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu mais c'est surtout au chapitre 16 que vous comprendrez pourquoi…

Sinon, il y a un truc qui a l'air de vous travaillez et j'aimerais qu'on aborde le sujet. Moi, personnellement, je m'en fiche un peu, je n'ai pas de décision arrêtée en la matière et tout est encore possible…Alors, **petit sondage** (et oui, je sais qu'on peut le faire via le site mais c'est compliqué et… en anglais !) :

1) NaruSasu

2) SasuNaru

3) Vous préférez avoir la surprise…

Comme toujours, l'auteur que je suis **remercie **tous ceux qui rewiewent, membres enregistrés ou anonymes (je rappelle pour vous que je réponds via mon profil) et en profite également pour remercier **Masashi Kishimoto** qui a enfin rappelé Sasuke sur ses planches pour nous faire profiter de son incroyable sex-appeal…

Merci **Leeloo** pour tes corrections, le texte a un peu varié depuis mais pas beaucoup et merci de tes conseils !

* * *

**Nouvelle vie**

* * *

28 juillet

- Je… Je suis content… que tu aies demandé à me voir, Sasuke, entama l'aîné.

- J'aurais pu venir te tuer, fit celui-ci, sur la défensive.

- … Je ne t'en aurais pas empêché… Répondit gravement Itachi.

Le silence s'installa, gêné, dans la petite cafétéria, située dans les sous-sols de l'un des bâtiments de l'Université de Tōkyō, et désertée à cette heure-ci. Aucun d'entre eux ne prenait la parole : Itachi, parce qu'il n'osait pas et Sasuke, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait voulu le revoir, mais n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi il s'était tourné vers lui. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait répondre… L'aider à comprendre. Lui apporter des réponses sur son passé, mais surtout, l'aider à appréhender ce présent qui l'effrayait. Une pensée. Naruto. Un sentiment. La culpabilité. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait dire à Itachi… enfin si, il savait, mais aborder le sujet n'était pas si simple que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

- Tu… Tu es venu seul ? Finit par demander Itachi que le silence persistant mettait réellement mal à l'aise. La dernière fois, il y avait…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme travail ? Questionna Sasuke, faisant bien comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'un sujet tabou. Et surtout, douloureux étant donné les circonstances.

- Je suis assistant-professeur à l'Institut pour la Physique des États Solides. Je m'occupe de faire cours… d'aider un peu, enfin… voilà.

- Ah.

Cela démangeait Itachi de lui poser toutes les questions qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps, mais son petit frère avait déjà effectué une lourde démarche en venant le rencontrer alors, il lui faudrait prendre son mal en patience. S'il y avait un espoir de retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de lien, il ne laisserait pas son impatience tout gâcher. Le silence reprit ses droits. Finalement, ce fut Sasuke qui le rompit :

- Dis-moi… j'aimerais savoir… Sasuke était embarrassé, parmi toutes les interrogations, une en particulier le tourmentait, mais il n'arrivait pas à la formuler proprement.

- Je t'ai dit que je répondrais à toutes tes questions, Sasuke. Ne te sens pas intimidé, tu as le droit de me les poser, déclara tranquillement Itachi pour l'aider et engager le dialogue. Quelles qu'en fussent les bases, tout était bon à prendre.

- Shisui… Pourquoi…Enfin, comment… Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'il était si important au point que… tu vois ? Demanda Sasuke, tentant de garder son masque froid et impassible, mais il avait bien du mal à le tenir en place dans ces conditions.

- Je l'aimais, répondit simplement Itachi. J'aurais donné ma vie pour lui et je l'aurais rejoint si on ne m'en avait pas empêché ce soir-là. Itachi se perdit dans ses souvenirs. J'ai été stupide, j'aurais dû me suicider et ne pas vous impliquer. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait, il se reprit. Pardon Sasuke, tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre ça.

- Non, laisse. Je veux comprendre. Sasuke fronçait les sourcils, perplexe. Tu l'aimais ? Mais comment savais-tu que tu l'aimais à ce point là, c'est ça que j'ai du mal à saisir, insista t'il.

- Sasuke ? Dans ta vie, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui compte pour toi ? Je veux dire… quelqu'un dont l'absence est un manque, la présence un réconfort et qui te réchauffe le cœur d'une parole ? Se pensant trop présomptueux, Itachi se crut obligé de rajouter : tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, mais c'est ce qui faisait que j'aimais Shisui. Itachi se remémora cette époque avec une sensation mêlée de douleur et de nostalgie. Shisui était la lumière qui m'empêchait de sombrer, il était le sourire qui me faisait espérer. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te faire comprendre cela si tu n'as jamais été amoureux, mais c'est tout ce que Shisui représentait à mes yeux.

Immédiatement, la vision de Naruto s'imposa à Sasuke, mais il la rejeta de suite. Naruto était son frère, pas son petit-ami, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui, ce n'était pas possible… Même s'il ne pouvait nier son importance à ses yeux, encore plus maintenant… Il n'arrêtait pas de se reprocher ce qu'il s'était passé malgré les paroles réconfortantes de ses tuteurs. Sans lui, sans ce qu'il avait fait, jamais ça ne serait arrivé. Il était responsable, Naruto n'avait rien demandé. Et il lui avait même pardonné. Il n'en avait pas discuté mais il l'avait bien lu dans ses yeux. Une bêtise, une de plus. Et à cause de ça… Il soupira, il voulait lever tout ses doutes et ses questions.

- Mais Shisui était un garçon, non ? Ça ne t'a pas paru… anormal ? Sasuke avait conscience de la cruauté de cette discussion, mais… après tout, Itachi lui en avait bien donné la permission…

- Je ne me suis pas posé la question comme ça. La voix d'Itachi s'était faite un peu étranglée, son visage, véritable livre ouvert, laissait transparaître sa souffrance et des larmes contenues brillaient dans ses yeux.

- Tu l'aimes encore ? Demanda Sasuke, gêné.

- Oui. Les larmes avaient coulé à présent sur ce simple mot, soufflé avec peine.

Sasuke se sentait mal. Mal parce qu'il avait volontairement rouvert une plaie manifestement mal fermée chez Itachi. Mal parce qu'il en éprouvait une certaine forme de plaisir. Et mal parce qu'il ressentait également de la compassion pour ce frère qu'il avait renié, haï et qu'il avait même voulu supprimer. Il s'apprêta à partir, de toute façon, il fallait qu'il y retourne. Il avait profité de ce court répit uniquement pour échapper à la vision écrasante de sa culpabilité. Les paroles d'Itachi l'arrêtèrent.

- J'aimais et j'aime encore Shisui. Il fait partie de moi. Qu'il ait été homme, je n'en ai jamais conçu la moindre honte, car envisager une autre relation m'était impossible en dehors de lui. Ce n'était sans doute pas conforme aux normes, mais c'était conforme à mon cœur… Itachi parlait doucement, presque tendrement de son amour perdu.

Sasuke pouvait ressentir toute l'intensité de cette passion adolescente. Oui, il ne doutait pas qu'Itachi ait vraiment voulu se donner la mort maintenant, il l'aurait fait sans nul doute possible. Il ouvrit la porte menant à l'escalier et sans se retourner, il articula aussi distinctement que lui permettait sa voix enrouée :

- Tu devrais manger un peu plus, Itachi. Tu fais peur à voir…

Sasuke sortit et Itachi laissa flotter un léger sourire sur ses lèvres avant d'essuyer méthodiquement ses joues et de se recomposer une attitude froide et hautaine. Il devait repartir en cours. Il aurait besoin de son masque, de sa protection même si le poids de la culpabilité qui oppressait sa poitrine se faisait un peu moins lourd. Il ne se doutait pas qu'un spectateur impromptu avait suivi, malgré lui mais particulièrement intéressé, tout l'échange entre les deux frères…

***

A priori, il n'aimait pas Itachi Uchiha. Il n'y prêtait pas spécialement attention non plus par ailleurs, ça, ses collègues s'en chargeaient pour lui. L'arrivée du nouvel assistant avait fait jaser, et pas qu'un peu. Son attitude hautaine et méprisante l'avait immédiatement rendu antipathique et il s'était écoulé peu de temps avant que l'histoire du jeune homme ne fasse le tour du Département. L'asocialité du jeune homme n'avait pas aidé à son intégration. Il y avait deux prises de position : ceux qui l'évitaient et ceux qui le raillaient. Le principal concerné, lui, s'en moquait royalement. Et des uns et des autres. Il accomplissait son travail, avec brio, cela tout le monde était bien obligé de le reconnaître, et ne restait pas plus que nécessaire au sein des locaux. Une véritable machine à bosser qui laissait une impression de peur tant son attitude appliquée semblait irréelle.

Pourtant, il l'avait intrigué. Cela avait commencé lorsque le jeune homme s'était rapproché de l'un des professeurs de sport de la faculté, Kisame Hoshigaki. Impossible d'imaginer un duo aussi improbable et mal assorti. Et pourtant… Il avait assisté de loin à l'altercation qui avait vu naître cette étrange amitié. La salle des professeurs de l'Institut pour la Physique des États Solides était régulièrement visitée par les professeurs des autres départements pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était la seule équipée d'une petite cafétéria privative interdite aux élèves et par conséquent, bien fournie. Ce jour-là, en attendant l'heure de son cours, il avait assisté à la « descente » de l'un de ces professeurs renégats, mais, plongé dans les affres de son livre, il n'avait rien dit. Sans doute parce qu'il s'en fichait par ailleurs. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses collègues qui, ayant remarqué l'intrus, le prirent à parti :

- Hey ! Ici, c'est réservé aux professeurs, l'interpella l'un d'entre eux, passablement énervé.

- Je suis professeur aussi, fit remarquer Kisame, absolument pas intimidé face à l'espèce de crevette en costume qui le jaugeait.

- Ouais, un professeur pour ceux qui n'ont pas suffisamment de cervelle pour entamer de « vraies » études… à l'image de leurs instructeurs, quoi ! Surenchérit un autre, narquois.

Là, c'était un coup bas. Le géant se figea et ses traits, auparavant décontractés, s'étaient faits pincés. Kisame n'était pas quelqu'un de « sensible », loin s'en faut mais en dehors de son talent d'épéiste, il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de réussite à l'école et avait développé un profond complexe d'infériorité à ce sujet. Il s'apprêta à réagir comme il le faisait toujours quand on lui rabattait en pleine face son manque de culture, c'est à dire avec violence, quand une voix douce s'éleva :

- Et il est évident que vos élèves sont si doués, professeur Matsumoto, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a réussi à dépasser les primaires du concours de l'IGEM[1]…

C'était Itachi qui vint naturellement se poster devant le distributeur de la cafétéria et inséra plusieurs pièces avant de retirer plusieurs barres vitaminées. Le professeur Matsumoto blêmit. L'échec à ce concours était un véritable déshonneur pour son équipe et il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, mais il n'allait pas laisser ce jeune impudent s'en sortir ainsi :

- Il est évident que de la part d'un homme qui a tué …

Le coup parti avant qu'il ne puisse finir. C'était Kisame. Le frêle professeur valdingua à l'autre bout de la pièce et ses collègues se précipitèrent pour lui venir en aide. Kisame regarda le jeune homme qui restait stoïque, n'ayant pas bronché et qui, tranquillement, lui tendait les barres vitaminées. Il les regarda un instant avant de les prendre et de sourire de toutes ses dents. L'image était proprement effrayante. Itachi n'attendit pas et se retira de la salle sans un mot. Bientôt, Kisame le rejoignit et commença à taper la discute à grands coups d'éclats de rire gras sous le regard toujours aussi neutre de son « ami » désigné d'office.

Il avait regardé la scène avec un détachement proche de la nonchalance, en apparence du moins, mais depuis, il devait bien admettre que le cas Uchiha avait éveillé son intérêt.

Plus tard, il avait noté le rapprochement improbable entre Kisame et Itachi bien que ce dernier ne fasse absolument aucun effort pour cela. Dès que Kisame avait achevé ses cours, il venait littéralement « coller » Itachi, mais il y avait une bonne raison à cela également. Dès son arrivée, il était arrivé quelques « mésaventures » au jeune prodige. On le méprisait pour son passé bien sûr, on l'enviait pour son talent, mais surtout, on ne supportait pas son attitude et sa fortune qui aurait normalement pu lui éviter de travailler jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Beaucoup en avait conçu une rancune proche de la haine à son égard. C'était beaucoup à supporter de la part d'une seule personne !

De ce fait, Itachi s'était déjà retrouvé pris à parti plusieurs fois par certaines bonnes âmes, décidées à lui faire payer son arrogance. Le jeune homme de carrure fragile ne résistait même pas, il n'en avait pas la force et, apparemment, pas l'envie. Et les bleus et les bandages, malgré les avertissements du directeur de l'Institut, avaient commencé à s'accumuler sur la peau pâle du jeune homme qui ne se plaignait jamais et continuait à afficher la même face impassible. Mais depuis que Kisame rôdait avec lui, le message était clairement passé : on ne touche pas à Itachi ! Cette relation semblait leur convenir et même s'il ne parlait pas ou très peu avec Kisame, on pouvait voir un léger éclat dans ses yeux quand le géant venait le rejoindre. D'ailleurs, Itachi sortait toujours quelques barres vitaminées qu'il donnait au grand bonhomme dès qu'ils se retrouvaient, sorte de signal de reconnaissance…

Néanmoins, il découvrit, aussi surpris que les autres, que le jeune pouvait se passer de protection quand il en avait le désir.

C'était arrivé alors que l'assistant-professeur venait de présenter, à la demande du directeur de l'Institut, une nouvelle démonstration mathématique sur la mécanique rationnelle liée à l'étude de l'inertie en considérant l'ellipsoïde tout en contournant les problématiques de l'élasticité (on respire). Démonstration brillante qui reçut les félicitations des hautes autorités, mais qui entraîna une réaction de pure jalousie de la part de ses collègues par rapport à ce qui n'était qu'un assistant professeur, un assassin, un ancien pensionnaire d'un hôpital psychiatrique, un héritier richissime. Evidemment, dès que les instances supérieures se furent retirées, le jeune homme fut une nouvelle fois la proie de ses détracteurs, surtout que Kisame s'était absenté pour participer à une compétition de Kendo[2].

- Alors, vous êtes content de vous ? Demanda l'un des professeurs qui entouraient Itachi, alors que celui-ci rangeait tranquillement ces affaires et ne répondait pas.

- Oh ! Il est sans doute content de lui, reprit son collègue, railleur. Après avoir tué sa famille et avoir réussi à toucher son héritage, il a de quoi l'être…

- Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu toucher l'ensemble de la fortune familiale ! S'exclama l'autre en ricanant.

- Quoique cela peut s'arranger, il n'est plus à ça près et il ne reste plus que son petit fr…

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, Itachi s'était jeté sur lui, le frappant avec une force incroyable pour sa chétivité. Les autres voulurent les séparer, mais Itachi les écarta tous, ses coups étaient précis et rapides, mais surtout hargneux. L'expression de son visage, loin de sa maîtrise habituelle, était rongée par la rage. Néanmoins, Itachi se stoppa seul, se saisit de ses affaires et, sans un regard en arrière, se dirigea vers la sortie. Toutefois, avant de passer la porte, il lança :

- Ne parlez plus jamais ainsi de mon petit frère. Plus jamais. La voix était de nouveau calme, mais le ton était polaire, aussi mortel qu'une lame aiguisée.

Oui, il n'aimait pas Itachi Uchiha a priori. Mais depuis qu'il avait surpris cette conversation, depuis qu'il avait vu les larmes et entendu les échanges surprenants avec le petit frère en question et la réaction si inattendue de la part de ce jeune homme pâle vis-à-vis de ce même petit frère, il n'avait pas cessé d'en être troublé. Maintenant, il se l'avouait : Itachi Uchiha avait réussi à l'intriguer.

Il lui fallait absolument l'aborder.

***

Début septembre.

Les cours se suivaient et se ressemblaient tous. Il se dirigea vers la petite cafétéria au sous-sol de l'amphithéâtre où il œuvrait parfois, en remplacement du professeur qu'il assistait. Il s'y sentait bien, elle était souvent déserte et il y faisait sombre, c'était idéal pour lui. Il y était mieux que dans la salle des professeurs. Il ne les fuyait pas, mais l'ambiance pesante quand il se trouvait en leur présence était dissuasive et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu envie de se mêler à eux. Pourtant quelque part, il se sentait déçu. Il n'espérait pas se faire de grandes amitiés avec ses collègues, mais il avait imaginé qu'il aurait pu mener une vie normale, ou du moins, quelque chose s'en rapprochant. Il ne niait pas être potentiellement responsable de cette haine qu'ils avaient développée contre lui, mais il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas côtoyé tant de personnes qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas se sentir à sa place et encore moins, à l'aise.

Il avait repris sa carapace quand il avait compris qu'il allait devoir traîner son passé derrière lui comme un boulet à la cheville qu'il ne pourrait défaire. Il l'avait durci quand il avait entendu les sous-entendus sur sa fortune et les railleries sur le protectorat dont il faisait l'objet de la part du directeur de l'Institut sans compter ceux sur son génie et son passé sanglant. Il faisait comme il avait toujours fait : semblant. Il assumait ses cours, collaborait aux études et projets de l'Institut et préparait ses travaux lors de ses temps de repos. Il en était remercié, oui. Comme un cheval dont on flatte l'encolure lorsqu'il a terminé premier de sa course et a comblé les attentes de ses propriétaires.

Itachi n'était pas heureux. Rien à voir avec le fait qu'il avait toujours eu les mathématiques et la physique en horreur, mais… il avait eu le tort de croire qu'il pourrait effacer ses années d'errance et attendre tranquillement que le cours de sa vie s'achève. Pourtant, il acceptait cet état de fait comme quelque chose contre lequel il ne pouvait rien. Il avait accepté les regards dégoûtés, cassants. Il avait accepté les propos blessants et les coups. Il se laissait faire par l'existence par ce qu'elle ne lui importait pas vraiment. Cependant, deux évènements majeurs avaient contribué à remettre en cause cette vision de sa petite vie.

Tout d'abord, cette étrange montagne de muscles de près de deux mètres : Hoshigaki Kisame. Il avait remarqué le manège du professeur à la cafétéria et avait connaissance de la façon négative dont était perçue cette manie de la part des autres membres du corps enseignant, mais ne se sentait pas concerné pour autant. Il avait suffisamment de problèmes de son côté. Néanmoins, quand il avait entendu qu'on rabaissait le professeur de sport sur ses qualités intellectuelles et qu'il avait compris que la remarque avait fait mouche, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'agir. Il ne supportait qu'on s'en prenne à autrui, qu'on fasse du mal gratuitement. Sur lui, ça ne comptait pas, mais, être là et ne rien faire, ça aurait été comme approuver et aurait été lâche. Alors, il était intervenu et ensuite, lorsqu'il avait attendu les inévitables conséquences de son ingérence qui avait avant tout pour objectif de reporter l'attention sur lui, Kisame l'avait, à sa grande surprise, défendu. Il n'avait pas attendu de retour pourtant, tellement habitué à donner sans recevoir. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris d'ailleurs, mais il était reconnaissant.

Après cela, le géant était souvent venu le voir et il prenait plaisir à être avec lui même s'il ne savait pas le montrer ce qui ne paraissait pas déranger outre mesure son étrange ami. Il l'acceptait tel qu'il était, froid et fermé, mais il se trouvait un peu réconforté par sa présence. Le colosse s'était confié à lui. Il lui avait raconté qu'à part le sport où il excellait, il n'était pas très brillant dans les domaines de l'intellect et Itachi lui avait discrètement apporté son aide. Quand il avait vu son ami buter sur les contrats qu'on lui offrait pour ses prestations sportives ou pour remplir ses papiers administratifs par exemple, distillant conseils épars et annotations avisées. Il savait que Kisame lui en était obligé et il savait aussi que c'était en partie grâce à ça qu'il était plus tranquille et qu'on l'agressait moins. Une sorte de donnant donnant en fait, mais c'était plus que cela. Il respectait Kisame qui ne prêtait pas attention à toutes les médisances qu'on déblatérait sur lui, qui ne lui demandait rien, ni de s'expliquer ni de parler. Et la réciproque était vraie.

Le second événement, c'était Sasuke. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait retrouvé son petit frère. Appellation qu'il réservait à l'exclusivité de son esprit. Pas question de le prononcer devant Sasuke. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait un peu d'espoir de ce côté là… « Tu devrais manger un peu plus, Itachi. Tu fais peur à voir… » Ou comment dire : prends soin de toi, Itachi. La vie lui semblait moins terne maintenant. C'était ridicule, mais il se sentait mieux, juste un peu… mais quand même. Itachi avait retrouvé un semblant d'appétit, lui qui l'avait perdu il y a des années. Les aliments avaient enfin un peu de saveur et même si cela ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'un mois, Itachi se sentait revivre.

Revivre pour Sasuke. Pour le soutenir et l'aider. Être présent pour lui. Il avait remarqué que son petit frère n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, mais il n'était pas en position de demander, il voulait offrir. Des réponses d'abord même si elles faisaient mal. Il le méritait. Mais, en dehors de ça, il caressait un espoir, secret et qu'il osait à peine s'avouer, d'être l'oreille qui écouterait les douleurs de son petit frère. Pour les chasser, les endosser à sa place si possible. Son petit frère. Il était le trésor des débris qui composaient sa vie et il voulait le protéger à tout prix. Alors, il faudrait faire des efforts, le laisser venir à lui et peut-être restaurer un peu de ce lien qui avait été si fort entre eux.

Quelqu'un vint le tirer de ses pensées solitaires.

- Yo !

- Hn.

Itachi identifia tout de suite la voix qui l'interpellait et se méfia instinctivement. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Hatake Kakashi ?

***

Et oui, vous l'aimez ? Moi, je l'adore ! La semaine prochaine, on retourne du côté de Naruto avec une petite surprise et des rebondissements à la clef et un petit mystère car légère ellipse temporelle !

**Chapitre 16 : Douleur**

Je publie « Adieu » demain, un one-shot un peu guimauve et surtout triste avec mon pairing favori… Ai-je besoin de précisé lequel ? Faut encore que je corrige et revoie deux/trois détails avant…

**Bon samedi et bon week-end !**

* * *

[1] L'international Genetically Engineered Machines competition est un Prix International en Recherche Fondamentale qui réunit depuis 2004 des équipes d'étudiants venant d'universités du monde entier pour inventer des systèmes biologiques synthétiques.

[2] Le **kenjutsu** (剣術, littéralement « technique du sabre », c'est-à-dire escrime), est un art martial japonais ancien (_bujutsu_), qui se concentre sur la maîtrise des sabres katana et wakizashi. En 1909, Watanabe Noboru créa la première académie de Kendo à l'Université de Tokyo. Le Kendo est la forme actuelle, jugée moins guerrière, du kenjutsu. Le kendo ne se résume toutefois pas à un simple ensemble de techniques et de tactiques du combat au sabre. Il comprend également un volet spirituel. Le kendo permet à ses pratiquants de développer leur force de caractère et leur détermination.


	16. Solitudes

Naruto, le retour !

Ben oui, j'ai opté comme pour le début de la fic, on sépare puis on réunit, je me suis dit que ce serait plus sympa que de vous laisser sans nouvelles de l'un pendant un moment alors j'alterne…

J'ai revu, corrigé et re-corrigé ce chapitre encore et encore mais je dois dire que ce n'est pas celui que je préfère alors bon, m'en voulez pas trop, j'ai fait de mon mieux.

Merci à tous les rewieweurs (anonymes, à bientôt sur mon profil pour les réponses) et enregistrés pour vos comms, je suis toujours très heureuse de voir les anciens comme les nouveaux même quand c'est pour deux mots (cela dit, j'apprécie beaucoup les critiques et remarques constructives de beaucoup d'entre vous mais s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de me spoiler, vous devinez tout ! Y'a plus de suspense ! Nan, je blague, ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous relevez mes indices.).

Comme promis, les résultats de mon petit sondage de la semaine dernière, vous pouvez encore voter, je ferai les comptes définitifs au chapitre 18 et vous avez le droit de changer d'avis :

1) NaruSasu : 3

2) SasuNaru : 5

3) Surprise : 2

Crédits : 1, 2, 3, ils sont pas à moi… 4,5,6, mais à Masashi… 7, 8, 9… on va faire la teuf… 10, 11, 12… leurs yeux sont tout rouges ! Ben oui, y'a comme qui dirait des turbulences sur Air-Mariko, les persos sont atterrés par ce que je leur fais vivre. Ils se plaignent d'être OOC et placés entre les mains d'une folle furieuse (moi, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris)… Mais m'en fous ! Trop sous le choc des derniers scans, sans doute…

Merci à **Leeloo **pour le temps qu'elle passe à me corriger.

* * *

**Solitudes**

* * *

16 juillet, Tōkyō

- _Tu es à moi._

_Une douleur me transperce le torse. J'ai mal. Je ne comprends pas._

- _Tu ne peux pas me quitter._

_Un nouveau coup m'est porté. Mon tee-shirt est humide. Je la regarde : que se passe-t-il ? _

- _Tu resteras avec moi, Naruto._

_Ces yeux me dévisagent, ils ont une lueur que je connais. Je l'ai déjà vu autrefois. Dans les yeux de Sasuke. Un liquide sombre coule sur mes mains que j'ai plaquées contre mon torse. J'ai du mal à me tenir debout. Je respire difficilement, un goût métallique fait son chemin dans ma bouche. Le monde vacille. Et Hinata me regarde. Elle a l'air perdu puis je la vois se retourner et une expression féroce s'accroche à son visage déformé par la haine. Je suis son regard. Sasuke._

- _Tout ça, c'est ta faute ! Lance-t-elle._

_Je dois l'empêcher… Protéger Sasuke. J'use de mes dernières forces pour arrêter Hinata. Je le dois. Je tombe sur elle. La lame glisse hors de ses doigts. J'entends des cris. Celui d'Hinata. Celui de Neji. Celui de Sasuke. Et d'autres encore. Je sens qu'on me tire pour dégager Hinata. J'entends vaguement ses hurlements. Je crois que Neji la maîtrise. Je suis soulagé. Elle ne fera pas de mal à Sasuke. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et je croise les yeux d'ébène de mon frère. Il va bien. C'est une bonne chose. Pourquoi crie-t-il ?_

- _Naruto ! Naruto !_

_Pourquoi pleure-t-il ? Moi, je suis heureux. Il va bien. Est-ce à cause de moi ? Je m'en veux tellement Sasuke. Il faut que je te l'avoue parce que je sais que tu es en train de culpabiliser. Pour ne pas avoir été là et empêcher ce qui vient d'arriver. Et pour ce qui s'est passé avant aussi. Je te connais bien tu sais Sasuke… Et je sais que tu vas réfléchir et réfléchir encore pour arriver à la conclusion que c'est de ta faute. Pourtant, tu es dans l'erreur. Oui, toi, le grand génie, tu as tort. Ce n'est pas de ta responsabilité tout ça. En fait, non. Il faut que je te le dise…_

_Tout ça, c'est à cause de moi._

***

25 septembre, Oxford (Grande-Bretagne)

- Hey, Naruto ? A quoi tu penses ?

Il soupira puis regarda Sakura qui le dévisageait avec insistance, souriante malgré l'anxiété qui dévorait ses traits.

- Je vais bien Sakura, répondit-il.

- Tu…Tu viens manger avec nous ? Il y aura tout le monde : Shikamaru, Kankurô, Temari, moi bien sûr et… euh… Gaara aussi.

- C'est bien, fit-il, plus détendu d'un coup.

- Une nouvelle âme à sauver ? Balança Sakura, mutine.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel puis esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire.

A son arrivée, il avait fait la connaissance de son tuteur, un dénommé Kankurô en deuxième année à l'Université prestigieuse d'Oxford. Malgré son look pour le moins extravagant, Naruto et lui s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus et Kankurô avait bientôt intégré le blond et sa bande d'amis à sa famille. Il leur avait présenté Temari, son aînée d'un an, une jeune femme jolie et un peu grande gueule sur les bords, mais très énergique ce qui avait immédiatement coincé avec Shikamaru, mais en dehors de ça, elle se montrait de bonne compagnie et s'occupait volontiers de les aider. Et puis, il y avait Gaara.

Naruto s'était tout de suite senti proche de lui. Peut-être à cause de leurs origines communes. Il savait que sa mère était morte à sa naissance et était japonaise, c'est pour cela que les trois frères et sœur parlaient la langue avec aisance mais il savait aussi que leur père était originaire de la République de Carélie, un des sujets de la Fédération de Russie. Plus précisément, un petit village au bord de la rivière Souna[1], proche de son lac de destination, le grand lac Onega, et de la capitale, Petrozavodsk. Mais la famille avait déménagé peu de temps après le sixième anniversaire de Gaara et déjà à cette époque, Kankurô et Temari fréquentaient une école privée en Angleterre, ne rentrant que pour les vacances et parlant plus anglais que japonais ou russe. Sauf Gaara. Son premier mot de bienvenue ? Une insulte russe…

Mais il y avait aussi autre chose pour les rapprocher : la musique. Kankurô tenait à les inviter lui, Sakura et Shikamaru dans la petite maison que leur avait octroyé leur père, toujours en déplacements pour ses affaires. C'est là qu'il l'avait entendu, bien avant de le voir d'ailleurs. Un son puissant mais doux, la « Sérénade mélancolique », opus 26, Concerto pour violon, de Tchaïkovski. Le toucher de l'archet sur les cordes était gracile, léger mais affirmé, les notes glissaient avec fluidité et aisance. Cette musique avait touché Naruto. Il avait voulu connaître l'interprète capable de donner cette intensité à cette œuvre.

Dans la réalité, Naruto s'avouait volontiers qu'au début, celui-ci lui avait sincèrement fichu la frousse. Pâle, distant et surtout, particulièrement agressif dès lors qu'on avait le tort de lui parler ou même de le regarder un peu trop. A mille lieux de ce qu'il s'était imaginé en l'entendant. Un nouveau cas « sasukien », terme spécialement concocté par lui pour désigner le caractère de chien de Sasuke, mais là, son frère avait de la concurrence ! Parler avec Gaara revenait à faire la conversation tout seul comme si le jeune homme était réfractaire à la simple idée d'émettre un son en dehors de son violon. Remarque, le peu de fois où il le faisait, ces paroles semblaient hérissées de piquants et de venin donc… à choisir… Et le toucher ? Euh… Suicide ?

Il n'empêche que Naruto avait décidé de faire de Gaara son ami. D'où lui venait cette idée saugrenue ? Les voies de Naruto sont impénétrables… Non. En fait, Naruto avait l'impression de se revoir quand il était petit. Seul. Non-accepté. Il se revoyait dans les yeux de Gaara et dans sa façon de jouer de son instrument comme une âme blessée qui tentait d'exprimer sa souffrance sans y parvenir tout à fait. A l'époque, quand il était dans son village, il avait du mal à croire qu'on puisse l'aimer un jour. A part Iruka, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il « parte » et le laisse seul. Mais Gaara avait une famille, lui. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude et quelque part, ça le mettait en colère. Mais plus que tout, il voulait comprendre. Et l'aider. Alors tant pis si l'autre ne se montrait pas particulièrement coopératif et même agressif. Il ne renoncerait pas et puis… ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir parler dans sa langue maternelle même si c'était pour échanger des noms d'oiseaux !

- On y va ! S'égosilla Naruto, sous les yeux ravis de Sakura.

La jeune fille accueillait comme un soulagement tout ce qui pouvait sortir Naruto de sa mélancolie. Depuis un mois qu'ils étaient arrivés, le blond se montrait sombre. Il se plongeait souvent dans ses pensées et travaillait jusqu'à l'épuisement sur ses cours. Il avait beaucoup maigri. Bien sûr, elle savait que ce qu'il avait vécu l'avait marqué et que le dépaysement, qui aurait dû lui faire du bien, ne lui était pas profitable, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se renferme ainsi. Elle sentait que le problème était plus profond… Et que Sasuke y était mêlé.

Elle comprenait la profondeur de leur lien (même si ça interférait dans son « plan » pour conquérir le brun…) et elle s'était attendue à ce qu'ils s'écrivent tous les jours par mail ou s'envoie des textos régulièrement, mais apparemment, en dehors du message hebdomadaire pour donner des nouvelles à sa famille, d'un message plus personnel à destination de ses amis et d'un autre pour Sasuke, ce ne semblait pas être le cas. Elle avait essayé de le faire parler, mais la seule réponse qu'elle avait obtenue c'est qu'il avait beaucoup de travail, que Sasuke aussi alors ça leur suffisait. Et un sourire faux en prime.

Elle avait renoncé.

Néanmoins, depuis qu'on lui avait présenté Gaara, il y a quelques jours, le blond semblait reprendre du poil de la bête alors elle encourageait cette nouvelle vocation et Shikamaru était d'accord avec elle. Même si le succès de cette nouvelle mission était pour le moins hasardeux selon elle. Le fait que lui et Gaara aient des points communs comme leurs origines slaves ou la musique le motivait à aider le roux à s'ouvrir et de ce fait, l'obligeait lui-aussi à ne plus se renfermer comme il l'avait fait à son arrivée. Oui, c'était une bonne chose mais ce n'était pas gagné pour autant !

***

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent encore. Naruto se heurtait toujours au mur que représentait la « conquête » de son nouvel ami auto-désigné : Gaara. Pour l'anniversaire du blond et compenser l'éloignement de sa famille, ses amis lui avaient concocté une petite fête « secrète » spécialement pour lui dans le hall de sa résidence. Le principal intéressé n'était pas dupe et même s'il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à participer, il était reconnaissant envers ceux qui l'entouraient et avait bien l'intention de faire honneur à tous leurs efforts. Il espérait que Gaara viendrait. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il le tannait pour cela malgré le fait de se faire rabrouer plus ou moins violemment à chaque fois.

Il se sentait tellement mal depuis qu'il était parti. Il avait beau se dire que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, pour lui, pour Sasuke… Il se disait que cette séparation remettrait les choses dans l'ordre et que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Les semaines avant son départ lui avaient paru étranges, interminables même si la préparation de son voyage l'avait occupé. Sasuke l'avait aidé à se préparer et ils s'étaient comportés comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Il n'en avait plus jamais reparlé, mais le malaise s'était installé, les étouffant lentement. Le départ avait été un soulagement, mais maintenant… Ne restait plus que le sentiment que quelque chose s'était rompu… définitivement ?

Il marchait lentement, le cœur lourd. Il ne voulait pas perdre Sasuke, mais comment revenir sur ce qui n'aurait jamais dû porter à confusion ? Ce n'était pourtant pas grand-chose ! Pourquoi cela avait-il pris de telles proportions ? Il soupira. Il restait encore trois mois. Il rentrerait pour les fêtes de fin d'année et d'ici là, ils auraient sans doute oublié et tout reprendrait comme avant. Ses sombres réflexions furent interrompues lorsqu'il passa à proximité d'une petite ruelle, à côté d'un bâtiment en cours de réfection. Il entendit des cris et des bruits, comme des coups que l'on porte, mais surtout… il reconnut une voix. Gaara. Il se précipita sans se poser de questions.

Ils étaient à cinq contre un. Le un étant Gaara. Il était à terre, mais pourtant ne se laissait pas faire et continuait d'essayer de frapper malgré ses poings et son visage en sang. Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'élança dans la bagarre. Surpris au départ face à ce nouvel opposant, les agresseurs se retournèrent contre le blond, sûr de leur avantage numérique, mais Naruto avait de longues années de pratique de jūjutsu derrière lui et il avait une chose que ces adversaires n'avaient pas : la détermination. Il ne put esquiver quelques coups, mais globalement, il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes avant que deux des cinq adversaires ne se retrouvent à terre. Seulement, Naruto fatiguait et il en restait encore trois. Gaara avait bien tenté de se relever mais son état ne le lui permettait pas et il avait finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience ce qui inquiétait profondément Naruto.

Les trois gaillards restants le malmenaient de plus en plus et Naruto crût un instant qu'il allait se retrouver à l'hôpital (ou à la morgue) pour son dix-huitième anniversaire quand la voix des deux vigiles du campus se fit entendre et fit déguerpir les lâches. Aussitôt, il se précipita sur Gaara. A son grand soulagement, celui-ci ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux. Un regard belliqueux, froid et… acide.

- Dégage.

- Et c'est comme ça que tu dis merci ? Répliqua le blond malgré sa lèvre tuméfiée.

- Je t'ai rien demandé. Maintenant, dégage.

- Pas question. Tu vas pas pouvoir te relever tout seul et dans ton état, il vaut mieux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie et puis…

- Dégage ! Hurla Gaara en se relevant tant bien que mal.

- Non, fit le blond qui se saisit du roux et le prit par les épaules pour le soutenir tandis que son autre bras se glissait autour de sa taille.

Gaara allait répondre quand une grimace lui déforma la face et malgré son air toujours aussi revêche, la douleur dut le convaincre de permettre à Naruto de l'aider un bref moment. Celui-ci le conduisit jusqu'à l'infirmerie, heureusement toute proche mais celle-ci était fermée, du fait de l'heure tardive sans doute. Il était plus de vingt-deux heures et la nuit était tombée. Les rues étaient désertes. Naruto se décida à accompagner Gaara jusqu'à son domicile pour appeler un médecin ensuite, sa propre résidence lui paraissant trop éloignée alors que le jeune homme perdait peu à peu sa lucidité. Naruto regretta d'avoir refusé l'aide des gardiens du campus.

Ils atteignirent enfin la petite maison qui abritait la famille du roux. Il trouva les clefs dans la poche de la veste de Gaara qui se contenta de grogner un peu, signe évident de son état sinon il n'aurait pas aussi bien « coopéré ». Il le déposa tant bien que mal dans le canapé et appela aussitôt un médecin qui, à son grand soulagement, pouvait venir très vite. Il appela ensuite Kankurô pour lui faire part de la situation et celui-ci lui assura s'occuper de tout et revenir rapidement. Ensuite, il entreprit d'éponger le sang du visage du roux qui commençait à prendre des couleurs alarmantes avec un gant de toilette. Les yeux turquoise se posèrent sur lui, mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je m'occupe de toi, répondit ingénument Naruto, pas mécontent de le voir de nouveau réagir. Bouge pas que je te rende un peu plus présentable avant l'arrivée du médecin, alors que Gaara repoussait méchamment sa main.

- J'ai besoin de personne.

- Mais ouais, c'est ça ! Putain, mais tu vas arrêter ton cirque ! S'écria Naruto, excédé. Y'a pas de mal à se laisser un peu aller de temps en temps. Je suis ton pote, bordel !

- Je suis pas ton ami, tu n'es rien pour moi. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je ne compte que sur moi.

- Tu parles d'une connerie ! On a tous besoin de quelqu'un et puis, tu as ta famille…

- Je m'en fous d'eux ! Une gifle retentit.

- Ta gueule! Comment est-ce qu'on peut être aussi con, j'me l'demande !

Naruto saisit le col de l'autre et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Gaara frémit sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel, il n'avait jamais vu cette lueur dans les yeux du blond jusqu'à présent. Quand il reprit la parole, la voix de ce dernier reflétait son état d'esprit, elle était glaciale et déterminée :

- Tu as peut-être pas envie de le savoir ou de l'entendre, connard, mais y'a des gens qui t'aiment et qui s'inquiètent pour toi alors, tu dis plus jamais… plus jamais tu m'entends, que tu n'as pas besoin d'eux. Tu sais pas ce que c'est d'être vraiment seul, Gaara, tu as cette chance… de pas savoir, alors… ferme là… et profites-en. Il ajouta, en souriant pour lui-même plus que pour le roux : Et tu te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, sale emmerdeur, je resterai collé à tes basques. Je suis ton ami et tu ne pourras rien dire qui changera ça.

Gaara se laissa retomber dans le canapé alors que Naruto s'éloignait, allant se débarbouiller la figure avant de se poster sur la terrasse, dehors, pour attendre le médecin et Kankurô. Gaara réfléchissait. Il ne comprenait pas. Le blond ne savait rien de lui, rien de sa vie. Il n'était rien pour lui alors pourquoi s'acharnait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance, ça avait un prix, il l'avait appris il y a longtemps. Il avait aimé sa tante, il lui faisait confiance. Pourtant, elle avait tenté de le tuer. Il s'en souvenait encore, chaque seconde était gravée dans sa mémoire. Pourtant, il n'avait que six ans.

***

Il ne voyait pas souvent son frère et sa sœur parce qu'ils étaient plus grands que lui et allaient à l'école à l'étranger. Lui restait toute la journée à la maison et Yashamaru s'occupait de lui. Il n'avait pas d'amis. Son père ne voulait pas qu'il sorte de la maison mais il ne s'ennuyait pas. Yashamaru était là. Elle remplissait son univers et trouvait toujours de nouveaux jeux pour l'amuser. Il faisait des gâteaux avec elle, des parties de cache-cache interminables, du jardinage. Un soir, il lui avait donné un nouveau dessin. Ils étaient dans le grenier parce que Gaara aimait bien farfouiller dans les vieilles malles qui y étaient entreposées.

Le dessin représentait (enfin, avec de l'imagination) lui et sa tante qui se tenaient par la main. Gaara avait dessiné un gros cœur à la place du soleil. Sa tante l'appela près d'elle et gentiment, il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda la voix tendre.

- Parce que je t'aime gros comme ça, répondit innocemment l'enfant en écartant les bras aussi grands que possible alors qu'il souriait.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment, Gaara ? Questionna Yashamaru. Sa tante semblait quelque peu étrange, mais l'enfant n'y prêta pas attention.

- Oui ! Fit l'enfant innocent.

- Un peu comme ta maman ? Le petit garçon réfléchit un instant et, avec la sincérité qui caractérise toujours les enfants, il dit :

- Ben non. Je la connais pas maman. Je ne m'en rappelle pas, alors je ne peux pas l'aimer. Le timbre de la voix de sa tante se fit sourd :

- C'est ta maman Gaara. Elle t'a donné la vie. Tu devrais être reconnaissant pour ça.

- Mais je ne sais pas qui c'est, moi ! C'est toi que j'aime, moi ! S'écria l'enfant qui ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprit pas ce qui se passa à cet instant-là. Sa tante se releva brusquement et lui saisit le bras violemment. Sans qu'il ne se rende compte, ils se retrouvèrent devant les escaliers du grenier.

- Tata, qu'est-ce que… commença Gaara, effrayé.

- Ta gueule ! Tu n'es qu'un ingrat ! Hurla sa tante. Ma sœur a donné sa vie pour toi, tu l'as tué et toi, tu ...tu... Tu es un monstre, Gaara ! Elle est morte à cause de toi … Tu n'es même pas… Yashamaru haletait. J'ai voulu m'occuper de toi parce que je savais que ton père ne le ferait pas. Tu sais pourquoi ? Bien sûr que non, tu ne sais rien ! Tu n'es pas son fils, voilà pourquoi ! J'ai essayé de la voir en toi et de t'aimer comme je l'aimais… C'était ma jumelle, tu sais. Mais tu n'es pas capable d'aimer Gaara et moi… je te hais ! Hurla-t-elle. Je te hais, tu as pris sa vie alors… La voix se fit plus douce…Je vais prendre la tienne, tu comprends… ?

- Tata ! je comprends pas, arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! Couina l'enfant.

Elle voulut le pousser dans les marches raides, mais Gaara se retint à elle, la déséquilibrant, et Yashamaru bascula, tête la première, dans le vide. L'enfant l'accompagna dans sa chute. Yashamaru eut la nuque cassée nette sous le choc et Gaara sentit les os de sa jambe se briser. Il dut s'extirper de sous le corps de sa tante et ramper jusqu'au mur d'en face où il attendit, choqué, que quelqu'un arrive, le cadavre gisant à ses côtés, les yeux grands ouverts qui semblaient le fixer dans une moue accusatrice. C'est son père qui les trouva, quelques heures plus tard, alors que Gaara se tenait toujours prostré. L'homme d'affaires n'eut pas un regard vers l'enfant né d'une union illégitime. Il appela un médecin et une ambulance pour qu'on enlève le corps. Pas un mot de réconfort pour Gaara. Il s'occupa juste de le porter pour qu'il se fasse soigner. Il n'avait plus jamais fait confiance après ça. Ils lui avaient tous menti. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Il n'aimerait personne. Personne d'autre que lui.

***

Kankurô arriva en même temps que le docteur. Naruto resta en retrait, mais, malgré sa crise de colère, il fut attentif aux soins prodigués à Gaara ce qui décontenançait encore plus celui-ci. Il avait de jolis hématomes un peu partout sur le corps, une belle entaille au crâne, deux côtes fêlées, mais dans l'ensemble, il avait eu de la chance. Surtout qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Il avait sciemment répondu aux provocations de ces jeunes voyous parce qu'il avait voulu se défouler. Il n'avait pas vu qu'ils étaient si nombreux. Il avait réussi à en amocher quelques-uns avant de se faire déborder. Si Naruto n'avait pas été là… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci s'obstinait à toujours être auprès de lui, à l'aider sans arrêt. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Une fois que les soins furent effectués, Kankurô et Naruto, rejoints par la suite par Temari ainsi que Shikamaru et Sakura, commandèrent des pizzas pour tout le monde pour pouvoir veiller sur le « malade » qui grogna contre toute cette activité de squatters qui occupaient sans vergogne son salon. En premier lieu, la présence de Naruto l'énervait. Celui-ci vérifiait régulièrement que les bandages ne bougeaient pas, que leur porteur se tenait tranquille et mangeait un peu. Après l'avoir repoussé encore une fois en hurlant parce qu'il était à bout, ne supportant pas cette proximité et cette attention, il vit le visage de Naruto se fermer d'un coup et le blond sortit prendre l'air, aussitôt rattrapé par Kankurô, Temari et Sakura. Seul Shikamaru resta dans la pièce et s'approcha de lui. Gaara se fit mauvais :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Dégage !

- C'était son anniversaire, énonça simplement le brun.

- De quoi tu parles ? S'agaça Gaara, les nerfs à vif.

- Naruto. C'était son anniversaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Fit le roux, dédaigneux. Il vit le regard du brun, ordinairement amorphe, s'éclairer d'une lueur dangereuse.

- Ecoute-moi. La voix était douce, mais la colère y était clairement palpable. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Naruto s'acharne avec un connard comme toi. Sans doute parce que son enfoiré de frère lui manque, mais je vais te dire un truc… J'ai promis à ce même enfoiré de frère que je le laisserais pas se planter. Par conséquent, je ne permettrais pas que tu lui mines le moral. Il a déjà eu sa dose et plus que sa dose même alors tu vas rester correct avec lui à partir de maintenant…

- Va te faire…Aïe ! La main de Shikamaru l'avait violemment plaqué sur le canapé.

- Ce n'est pas comme si t'avais le choix. La voix conservait son ton doux et mesuré, mais les mots claquaient comme un fouet.

- Mais pourquoi…

- Personne ne sait jamais pourquoi Naruto se prend d'amitié pour les cas désespérés… Je suppose qu'après Sasuke, plus rien ne pouvait lui faire peur. Je te demande pas d'être son ami mais de le traiter avec un minimum de respect.

- Et sinon, tu me feras quoi ? Railla Gaara.

- Ce que je ferai ? La voix se fit glaciale. Je te prie de croire que je deviendrai ton pire cauchemar sur cette terre, espèce de petit con ! Il a pas eu la fête d'anniversaire qu'il méritait parce qu'il est venu sauver tes fesses… Une voix lasse les interrompit.

- Laisse tomber, Shika. C'était Naruto.

- Mais Naruto, il a…

- Shika, laisse tomber, je te dis. Vas dehors, je voudrais parler à Gaara. S'il te plaît.

Shikamaru soupira et lança une dernière œillade assassine à Gaara avant de sortir en marmonnant un de ces célèbres « Galère » et retrouvant l'attitude nonchalante qu'il affectionnait tant. Naruto vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté du roux.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Cracha Gaara, exaspéré.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. Je voulais juste… Laisse tomber. Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer, je te demande pardon.

- …Quoi ? Gaara ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

- Tu me rappelles moi et aussi Sasuke… c'est mon frère. Je crois que j'avais besoin de toi. J'ai cru que si je t'aidais, je pourrais aller mieux aussi. Je sais ce que ça fait de pas pouvoir faire confiance, de compter que sur soi… pour se protéger et éviter de souffrir mais j'aurais pas dû m'imposer… Faut croire que je sais toujours pas faire passer les autres avant mes propres besoins… Un voile de douleur s'inscrivit nettement dans le regard lointain du blond. C'était égoïste de ma part. Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi… tu dis ça ? Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux, il avait l'air fatigué et Gaara remarqua les bleus qu'il aurait le lendemain sur les bras. Il s'était pris quelques coups en le défendant.

- Je voudrais te connaître et être ton ami, tu sais, mais… Je peux pas être sur ton dos sans arrêt si tu le veux pas, hein ?

- Tu vas… me laisser tranquille ? A cette pensée, Gaara sentit comme un pincement au cœur.

- Ouais. C'est ce que tu veux de toute façon. Etre seul. Moi, je peux pas et je pense que, quelque part, je t'enviais d'avoir ce que tu as.

- Ce que j'ai ?

- Ton frère et ta sœur ont accouru ici dès que je les ai appelés. Ça en dit long sur combien ils tiennent à toi, tu crois pas ?

- …

- Je vais y aller maintenant. Naruto avait baissé la tête et serré les poings. Quand il la releva, le roux fut surpris d'y découvrir des larmes contenues. Prends soin de toi, ok ?

Naruto se leva et s'apprêta à sortir quand une petite voix le retint.

- Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- Je… J'ai… un peu froid. Le blond était perplexe. Il régnait pourtant une douche chaleur dans le logis. Tu m'passes le plaid sur la chaise ? La demande était on ne peut plus explicite.

Naruto se retourna avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il vint apporter le plaid et fit même mieux. Il s'installa contre Gaara.

- Hey! Tu fais quoi là! S'indigna le roux.

- Je te réchauffe, mon vieux. Tu auras moins froid comme ça que si je te laissais seul avec ton plaid miteux, non ?

- … Ouais, murmura Gaara, sibyllin.

- Tu veux que je reste encore un peu ? Le taquina Naruto.

- … Gigote pas imbécile, j'ai mal aux côtes.

Lorsque les autres rentrèrent, ils n'en crûrent pas leurs yeux. Ils trouvèrent Gaara et Naruto collés ensemble sur le canapé qui regardaient tranquillement (enfin, c'est un bien grand mot) la télévision et se disputaient (enfin, Naruto piaillait tout seul) sur le programme tandis que le roux faisait défiler les chaînes sans s'arrêter. Sakura et Shikamaru se regardèrent en souriant alors que Temari et Kankurô avaient leurs mâchoires scotchées au sol.

Le charme mystérieux de Naruto avait encore opéré.

***

La semaine prochaine : **Maladie ou le retour d'Itachi **(tadam !)

L'auteur se fait de la pub : une « bulle » est à paraître sans doute la semaine prochaine et j'écris un one-shot où Sasuke s'en prend (encore) plein la tête mais qui sera plus long que d'habitude, résumé sur mon profil.

Bises à tous et bon week-end ! Pour ceux qui sont en examen (Dieu merci, je n'ai plus à subir ça depuis un moment), je leur souhaite la meilleure des réussites et leur donne un gros, moelleux et tendre : MERDE ! Vive Cambronne !

Un commentaire ? C'est le petit carré au milieu de la page, juste à côté. Faut cliquer dessus (pour ceux qui savent pas, c'est utiliser le bouton sur le côté gauche de votre souris d'ordinateur et il faut exercer une légère pression de l'index dessus… lol !) et une fenêtre (non pas celle de votre chambre…) s'ouvre et après, le miracle de vos doigts de fée sur le clavier vous permettront de me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre et/ou de mes commentaires sans doute plus que douteux en début/fin de chapitre…

A+

* * *

[1] Qui a dit qu'il y avait un rapport avec une certain village caché de Suna… N'empêche, douée la fille d'avoir réussi à trouver un parallèle avec la Russie,non ? Bon, c'est pas tout à fait la même orthographe mais bon…


	17. Maladie

Bonjour,

Crédits : Je le sais, vous le savez, on le sait tous… Ils sont pas de moi, ils ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'en retirent aucun profit puisqu'il sont tous le fruit de l'imagination fertile de **Masashi Kishimoto**, voilà, c'est dit !

La suite des résultats de mon petit **sondage,** vous pouvez encore voter, je ferai les comptes définitifs au prochain chapitre

1) NaruSasu : 5

2) SasuNaru : 10

3) Surprise : 3

Merci **Leeloo **pour tes corrections, je t'envoie la suite bientôt.

Bonne lecture, **merci encore à tous pour vos nombreuses rewiews** : chers anonymes, rendez-vous sur mon profil pour les réponses et les membres enregistrés, comme toujours, par MP mais rien avant Dimanche, moi trop crevée en rentrant…

* * *

**Maladie**

* * *

_Itachi identifia tout de suite la voix qui l'interpellait et se méfia instinctivement. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Hatake Kakashi ?_

- Comment te portes-tu, Uchiha-san ? Demanda t'il, nonchalant.

- Bien. Merci, répondit Itachi, laconique et surtout, suspicieux.

- Je suis content de le savoir…

- Hn.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire d'autre, il n'était pas connu pour sa propension au bavardage, loin de là, et comme le jeune Uchiha ne l'était pas non plus, leur « discussion » était plus proche de son terme que de son début. Mais s'il n'était pas coutumier de la parole, il était têtu, voire obstiné et par conséquent, pas question d'abandonner. Il fallait juste trouver un sujet de conversation. Oui… Mais quoi ? Il se creusa les méninges alors que son compagnon se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il l'avait déjà croisé, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il venait lui parler. Etait-ce une nouvelle blague de ses si gentils et précieux « collègues » ? A priori, non. Trop subtil. Et puis, la manière dont l'autre se dandinait en ayant l'air de chercher quelque chose à dire lui faisait penser qu'il n'y avait rien de prémédité. Mais alors… Pourquoi voulait-il lui parler ? A lui surtout. Lui que tous évitaient. Enfin, il l'entendit soupirer et se racler la gorge. Il le vit se poster devant lui et il s'en étonna.

- Je voudrais te connaître, annonça t'il simplement.

- Pardon ? Itachi était tellement estomaqué que son visage trahissait une légère stupeur. L'autre lâcha un petit rire gêné avant de s'excuser.

- Je m'excuse, je ne suis pas doué pour ces choses, mais… J'ai vraiment envie de te connaître, poursuivit-il.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda spontanément Itachi, perplexe et sur la défensive.

- Je ne crois pas que ce qu'on raconte sur toi soit vrai. Je ne crois pas non plus qu'on devrait te juger sans savoir. Et je pense qu'on se ressemble pas mal aussi, expliqua t'il prudemment.

- Vous ne savez rien de moi, fit remarquer l'autre.

- Non, ou pas grand-chose, mais… J'aimerais en apprendre davantage. Devenir ton ami, si tu es d'accord, reprit-il, incertain de réussir à trouver les mots et se demandant pourquoi il avait finalement fait cette démarche. Le silence se fit avant que le brun, le fixant droit dans les yeux, sans doute à la recherche d'une quelconque duperie, ne le rompe.

- Hn… Fit l'autre, sceptique.

Il était évident qu'il lui fallait gagner la confiance du jeune homme avant d'espérer que celui-ci ne se dévoile d'où la concession de commencer par lui-même. Si le principe était une évidence, la mise en pratique se révélait plus problématique. En effet, il n'était pas du genre à se confier et encore moins à un inconnu, parce que c'était ce qu'Itachi était : un inconnu. Mais en même temps, s'ils se parlaient, c'était bien pour se connaître, non ? Et s'il le connaissait, après, ce ne serait plus un inconnu, n'est-ce pas ? Il sentit des gouttes de sueur froide se glisser dans son dos, mais c'était bien lui qui avait fait le premier pas donc il fallait qu'il se lance…

- Je suis professeur aussi. J'enseigne les techniques de bases de calcul en mécanique quantique, mais je dois dire que ça ne me passionne pas vraiment, en fait…

- Pourquoi l'enseigner alors ? Demanda Itachi, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher ce qui fit sourire l'autre intérieurement, car il semblait avoir éveillé l'intérêt du jeune homme.

- Il paraît que je suis doué pour ça et puis j'ai fait une promesse à un ami, il y a longtemps… Kakashi s'interrompit, les souvenirs lui revenant de plein fouet.

- Oh…

Ayant remarqué l'expression douloureuse qui s'était affichée sur le visage de son interlocuteur, Itachi eut soudain vraiment l'impression que les intentions de Kakashi étaient peut-être vraiment sérieuses, qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui en dépit de son attitude un peu trop nonchalante. Il lui déclara doucement :

- Venez, Hatake-san.

Ils se rendirent silencieusement dans un café à proximité du campus qu'Itachi affectionnait pour son calme. Ils burent tranquillement, parlant peu, de leurs travails respectifs principalement. Aucun sujet personnel ne fut vraiment abordé ce qui les soulagea tous les deux, mais un lien se mettait doucement en place. Itachi dut partir au bout d'une heure, car il devait assurer le remplacement du professeur qu'il assistait et qui se trouvait être malade, une fois de plus. Il s'excusa auprès de Kakashi, mais avant qu'il ne s'en aille, celui-ci lui donna sa carte, lui affirmant doucement qu'il espérait bien le revoir et c'est d'une voix incertaine que le jeune homme lui répondit qu'il y réfléchirait.

Une fois parti, Kakashi fixa longuement la porte par laquelle le brun était sorti. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'approcher. Cette envie irrésistible ne lui venait pas, comme il l'avait cru au premier abord, de sa ressemblance frappante avec Lui mais parce qu'il lui ressemblait. A lui, Kakashi, et que contrairement à ce qu'ils faisaient croire tout les deux, ils avaient horreur de la solitude. Il rêva un moment avant de se décider à se rendre en cours à son tour, avec une bonne demi-heure de retard… Comme à son habitude, il compenserait en allant à l'essentiel et en bombardant ses étudiants d'exercices pratiques. Rien de tel que l'expérience et puis, comme ça, il aurait la paix !

***

Il se passa environ deux semaines sans que Kakashi n'ait de nouvelles d'Itachi. Ils ne s'évitaient pas, mais travaillaient dans des annexes différentes du campus alors il n'était pas fréquent pour eux de se rencontrer, mais Kakashi aurait bien voulu que l'autre l'appelle, pour continuer à se découvrir. Le peu de conversation lui avait dévoilé un jeune homme intelligent, certes, sa réputation n'était pas usurpée, mais aussi, un peu gauche, maladroit dans sa façon de s'exprimer, comme s'il craignait de dire quelque chose de mal. Mais finalement, l'impression majeure que dégageait le jeune homme c'était la solitude attachée à une crainte viscérale de s'attacher à autrui. Il avait toujours été très perspicace et faisait confiance à son intuition.

Cependant, il se décida au bout de la seconde semaine de l'attendre à la sortie de l'un de ses cours, mais un affichage externe lui appris que celui-ci avait été annulé. Alors, il se résolut à aller voir la seule personne dont il pensait pouvoir obtenir des nouvelles du jeune homme : Hoshigaki Kisame. Il eut droit à un examen dans les règles et quelques blagues sur les « grosses têtes « mais le géant lui apprit que le jeune homme était souffrant et n'était pas reparu depuis quelques jours. Kisame ne connaissait pas son adresse, mais il était également inquiet pour ce qu'il appelait affectueusement « sa crevette ». Et bien sûr, personne n'avait pris des nouvelles du jeune homme en dehors du Directeur de l'Institut qui avait appelé Itachi pour savoir quand il pourrait reprendre son poste…

Furieux contre lui-même de ne pas avoir songé à cette possibilité et plus encore contre les collègues d'Itachi de ne pas se soucier outre mesure de l'un des leurs, il réussit à extirper l'adresse de celui-ci après d'adroites manœuvres de charme sur la secrétaire des ressources humaines. Aussitôt qu'il l'eut en main, il se dirigea vers l'habitation du jeune homme. Il sonna à l'interphone, mais personne ne répondit. Kakashi était de plus en plus inquiet. Une voix l'interpella :

- Vous cherchez après le petit Itachi ?

La propriétaire de la voix était une petite vieille sans âge qui examinait avec attention son interlocuteur.

- Oui, madame. J'ai appris qu'il était souffrant et n'arrivant pas à le joindre, je suis venu m'enquérir de sa santé, affirma poliment Kakashi. Il avait conscience d'être devant la concierge de l'immeuble et donc, devant une aide possible. Il y eut un léger silence durant lequel Kakashi eut la ferme impression d'être disséqué vivant avant que le visage parcheminé ne s'illumine :

- Je ne vois jamais personne lui rendre visite. C'est bien dommage, c'est un gentil garçon et maintenant que vous le dites, je lui ai trouvé bien mauvaise mine quand je l'ai vu il y a quelques jours…Venez, je vais vous accompagnez jusqu'à sa porte.

Ils grimpèrent péniblement les étages au rythme de la vieille femme. Un étage… Deux étages… Trois étages… Interminable. Finalement, ils stoppèrent à ce dernier étage et la concierge s'avança jusqu'à la dernière porte du couloir. Elle toqua. Pas de réponse. Kakashi, s'impatientant, sonna à plusieurs reprises. Sans réponse. La petite vieille et Kakashi se regardèrent, préoccupés, puis, celle-ci sortit un lourd trousseau de clefs et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte. La première chose qu'ils virent fut Itachi, allongé sur le sol, au beau milieu du salon. Inconscient. Kakashi se précipita tandis que la concierge sautait sur le téléphone pour appeler le médecin.

Kakashi souleva sans effort le jeune homme qui brûlait de fièvre et grelottait en même temps. Apparemment, il s'était installé sur le canapé du salon, sans doute du fait de la proximité de la cuisine et des toilettes, et était tombé. Il s'étonna de le trouver si léger et le réinstalla dans sa chambre, bien au chaud dans les couvertures. Il écarta l'une des mèches de cheveux sombres collée au visage du malade et entendit la vieille femme venir.

- J'ai appelé le médecin, il arrivera d'ici quelques minutes. Pourquoi n'a t'il prévenu personne ? Questionna la vieille femme, ébranlée par la vision qu'offrait le jeune qui se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

- Peut-être qu'il n'avait personne à prévenir… Murmura Kakashi. La vieille l'entendit et s'installa à son tour sur le lit pour border le brun.

- C'est un gentil locataire, vous savez. Il m'aide souvent à porter mes paquets sans que j'aie rien demandé et il ne fait pas de bruit. Il est poli et bien élevé. Il me salue toujours quand il sort ou rentre. C'est triste de le voir toujours seul… Mais je suis contente de voir qu'il a des amis comme vous, qui se préoccupent de lui. Ça me rassure un peu.

- Je vais m'occuper de lui, affirma Kakashi avec conviction. Voyant le regard étonné qu'il souleva, il esquissa un sourire gêné. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétabli. Un petit rictus fit surface sur la figure tannée.

- Et même après j'espère… Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et poursuivit sur sa lancée : Je vais faire quelques courses pour vous, j'ai remarqué que le frigo était quasiment vide. Il me remboursera plus tard, éluda t'elle en voyant la mine déconfite de Kakashi.

Ils attendirent ensemble le médecin qui fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard. La petite vieille sortit faire ses courses et laissa Kakashi avec le docteur. Le diagnostic tomba rapidement. Itachi avait une grippe sévère et devait se reposer impérativement pendant deux semaines au moins. Kakashi demanda si l'hospitalisation ne serait pas plus judicieuse, mais le médecin affirma qu'à moins qu'il n'y ait des complications de type pneumonie ou autre, cela n'était pas nécessaire tant que quelqu'un prenait soin du patient. Il le paya ensuite et le raccompagna sur le palier. Il se rendit de nouveau dans la chambre d'Itachi et le regarda respirer avec difficulté. Il n'avait pas repris connaissance durant toute la visite médicale, mais le médecin avait dit que c'était normal, la fatigue faisant partie intégrante des symptômes et étant donné la carrure d'Itachi, il était logique que cela l'ait complètement anéanti.

Il épongea le front du jeune homme pour le soulager puis le laissa se reposer. Il perçut le claquement de la porte et laissa Itachi se reposer pour retrouver la concierge qui avait les bras chargés de courses. Il lui exposa l'avis du médecin et ils se mirent d'accord pour qu'elle garde Itachi pendant qu'il passait rapidement chez lui pour prendre quelques affaires avant de se rendre à la pharmacie pour y acheter les médicaments prescrits. Il lui fallut à peine une heure et demie pour faire le tout, y compris avertir l'Université qu'il prenait les jours de congé qu'on lui devait depuis longtemps. A son retour, la petite femme lui demanda de la tenir informée de l'état d'Itachi et le laissa seul avec le malade.

Une fois que la vieille femme fut partie, Kakashi se rendit compte alors qu'il était chez une personne qu'il connaissait à peine et qu'en plus de cela, il avait accepté et même, proposé de s'en occuper. Il avait du mal à en revenir lui-même. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu c'était prendre des nouvelles du jeune homme pas servir de garde-malade ! Mais… maintenant qu'il y était, il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière et Itachi avait besoin de lui.

Il examina la chambre du malade. Vide. C'était le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il n'y avait que le strict minimum : un lit, une table de chevet avec un réveil et une grande armoire. Il pariait qu'il en était de même du reste de l'appartement. Laissant Itachi se reposer après avoir réajusté les couvertures, il entreprit de visiter les lieux. La salle de bain et les toilettes ne contenaient que peu de choses aussi et la cuisine et le salon donnaient un nouveau sens au mot « dépouillé ». Les murs étaient blancs, la décoration absente, rien de personnel comme s'il s'agissait d'un appartement-témoin n'attendant que son nouveau locataire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une pièce, il devait s'agir d'une chambre d'ami… ou d'un bureau, plus probablement…

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il fut abasourdi. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

De la couleur. Partout. Et des fleurs. Et des toiles, dessins, feuilles, pinceaux, gouaches… Le tout dans un désordre qui contrastait complètement avec le reste de l'appartement. Il y avait de la vie dans cette petite pièce. Il s'attarda sur l'un des deux chevalets qui trônaient au centre de la pièce, près de la fenêtre. Une toile était fixée dessus. Il y reconnut Itachi mais plus jeune avec un autre garçon à ses côtés. Les deux jeunes se tenaient par l'épaule et souriaient. Cette image respirait le bonheur. Néanmoins, les couleurs utilisées l'alertaient. Un halo blanc entourait les traits des adolescents, symbole de leur innocence. Leurs vêtements étaient significatifs, le jeune aux côtés d'Itachi était vêtu d'orange, signe de chaleur et de gaieté tandis qu'Itachi portait du bleu/vert, état de sérénité et de repos. Néanmoins, les couleurs de félicité étaient atténuées en arrière-plan par un fond de noir, gris cendré et de rouge. La culpabilité, la mort, la mélancolie et le danger. L'ensemble formait un tout hétéroclite d'où ressortait surtout un sentiment de perte et de tristesse.

L'autre chevalet, il eut du mal à le fixer sans être troublé. La toile se découpait en deux parties. L'image représentait la même personne, mais sous deux jours différents. La première était emplie d'un rouge carmin oscillant entre le sombre et le vif qui encadrait le visage d'un enfant en pleurs dont les yeux reflétaient une terreur absolue, un visage pâle, auréolé de noir et de gris. L'autre image représentait la même personne mais en un trait à peine ébauché quoique plus âgée visiblement. Il reconnut aisément le visage du petit frère d'Itachi dont il avait surpris l'entretien peu de temps auparavant. L'esquisse du jeune homme tenait une fleur entre ses mains, une némophile bleue[1], signe du pardon.

Il ressortit précipitamment, il y avait quelque chose de profondément perturbant à être entré ainsi dans l'intimité du brun. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, comme s'il avait surpris quelque chose, un secret qu'il n'aurait pas dû connaître. D'un tempérament discret et respectueux d'autrui, il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir pénétré ce qui semblait être le sanctuaire d'Itachi. Il referma soigneusement la porte et pour se changer les idées, décida de préparer un potage pour le réveil d'Itachi. Pendant la cuisson, il retourna auprès du malade quand une sonnerie retentit. C'était le portable d'Itachi qui était posé sur la table de chevet. Itachi, qui n'avait pas réagi auparavant, s'agita dans son sommeil et marmonna, entre deux quintes de toux :

- Sasu…ke.

Il se saisit de l'objet en question, il regarda l'affichage et y lut le nom de Sasuke. Il devait lui avoir attribué une sonnerie particulière pour le reconnaître à coup sûr. Il sortit de la chambre pour préserver la tranquillité du malade et décrocha.

- Allo ?

- Qui est-ce ? Fit une voix froide. Où est Itachi ?

- Il est malade, il dort. Un silence se fit au bout du fil.

- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous chez Itachi ? Le timbre était sec et exigeant, mais se rappelant de l'affection que son « patient » éprouvait pour le jeune homme, il se retint de le rembarrer vertement.

- Je m'appelle Hatake Kakashi et je suis la personne qui sert de garde-malade, expliqua t'il patiemment.

- Garde-malade ? Pourquoi ? Questionna l'autre, le ton de la voix un peu plus doux.

- Parce qu'Itachi à plus de quarante de fièvre et qu'avec la concierge de son immeuble, je l'ai retrouvé inconscient et incapable de s'occuper de lui. Un silence se fit avant que le jeune garçon ne reprenne.

- J'arrive.

La communication se coupa.

Il tenta de réveiller Itachi pour qu'il prenne ses médicaments et se nourrisse un peu mais le sommeil du brun était de plomb. Il s'apprêta à essayer la méthode forte parce qu'il fallait vraiment le soigner quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Et avec vigueur. Il soupira et alla ouvrir sans se presser. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, une tornade pâle était entrée, le dévisageant sans aucune gêne, un masque hautain gravé sur sa face. Il était surprenant de constater de près la ressemblance flagrante avec Itachi bien que le plus jeune ait l'air moins usé, plus solide que l'aîné et surtout, moins calme malgré les apparences.

- Où est-il ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Bonsoir, ravi de vous rencontrer, répliqua Kakashi, agacé par le sans-gêne du jeune brun.

Ne l'entendant ou faisant exprès de ne pas s'en soucier, Sasuke examina le salon un instant avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'Itachi. Kakashi referma la porte d'entrée en marmonnant. Il savait ce que le jeune garçon avait vécu et l'entretien qu'il avait surpris l'avait renseigné sur son caractère, mais présentement, il lui fallait résister à l'envie de le remettre à sa place. Il était évident que, l'air de rien, Sasuke se faisait du souci pour son frère. Il le vit ouvrir doucement la porte de la pièce où dormait toujours Itachi et se figea.

Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à ça. Certes, il savait qu'Itachi était malade, mais le voir si pâle, le visage trempé de sueur et ainsi replié dans les draps lui faisait un choc. Le silence n'était troublé que par le bruit de la respiration chaotique de son aîné. Il se tourna vers le garde-malade, cet Hatake Kakashi :

- Il a des médicaments ?

- Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à le réveiller pour qu'il les prenne et pour qu'il mange également un peu.

Kakashi vit le jeune garçon réfléchir un instant avant qu'il ne s'avance d'un pas décidé vers le futon et ne s'asseye à côté du malade. Il avait l'air un peu désorienté puis timidement, il posa sa main sur la joue enfiévrée et Kakashi put voir Itachi frissonner. La peau de Sasuke devait être froide sans doute. Sasuke se tourna vers Kakashi et lui dit fermement :

- Allez chercher de quoi manger et ses médicaments, je me charge de le réveiller.

- D'accord, répondit-il platement.

Sasuke attendit que l'argenté ne sorte pour réveiller son frère. Il l'appela.

- Itachi? C'est Sasuke. J'ai des questions à te poser et tu as dit que tu y répondrais et pour cela, il faut que tu te réveilles. Pas de réactions mise à part une nouvelle quinte de toux qui exaspéra autant qu'elle inquiéta Sasuke. Il continua, plus fort : Itachi, réveille-toi bon sang ! Mais tu vas te réveiller, oui ? Il commença à le secouer et enfin, Itachi souleva avec difficulté ses paupières.

- Sa..suke ?

- Ouais, c'est moi …Hey ! Te rendors pas ou tu me revois plus jamais ! La menace eut l'air de faire effet, car Itachi sembla plus réveillé tout à coup et tenta de se redresser. Sasuke l'y aida et le cala contre le mur qui servait de tête de lit avec un oreiller derrière son dos.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester…Tu vas tomber malade, murmura le plus grand, la voix cassée.

- Ouais, et ce sera ta faute… J'reste pas longtemps, de toute façon. Tu vas prendre tes médocs et manger un peu ce que l'autre a cuisiné, ok ?

- L'autre ? Demanda Itachi, un peu halluciné.

- Ouais, il dit qu'il est ton infirmier. Un vieux avec des cheveux gris…

A ce moment-là, ledit « vieux » entra et fut accueilli avec des regards, blasé pour l'un et incrédule pour l'autre.

- Kakashi ? S'étrangla Itachi avant de se remettre à tousser.

- Bonsoir, Uchiha-san, dit simplement celui-ci.

- Q-Qu'est-ce…Une nouvelle quinte arrêta Itachi mais Kakashi décida de devancer les questions pour lui éviter de nouveaux efforts.

- J'étais venu aux nouvelles et je t'ai trouvé dans ton salon, inconscient. C'est ta concierge qui m'a ouvert, une femme charmante soit-dit en passant… Et je suis donc ton garde-malade personnel jusqu'à ce que tu te rétablisses. Et pour ce qui est de la présence de Sasuke…ben… Ledit Sasuke le coupa.

- J'ai appelé et je l'ai eu à ta place. Et je suis venu, fit le jeune, laconique.

- Tu es venu ? Un faible sourire s'afficha sur la face blême d'Itachi mais se retira tout aussi vite. Pardon, tu avais besoin de me parler et moi, je… Il toussa à nouveau.

- On remettra ça à plus tard, fit Sasuke, mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur, quoiqu'indifférent en apparence, de Kakashi. Il rajouta : Il faut te soigner maintenant.

Itachi avala sans se plaindre son traitement, mais ne put s'empêcher de grimacer pour avaler la soupe.

- C'est si mauvais que ça ? Fit Kakashi, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Non...C'est ma gorge...ça fait mal, expliqua le malade qui commençait à somnoler sur son plat.

- AH ! Tant mieux ! Fit l'autre, réellement soulagé. Puis, se rendant compte de sa bêtise : Pas que je sois content que tu aies mal à la gorge, hein ! C'est juste que je ne cuisine pas souvent et…Euh… Itachi-san ?

Le brun avait reposé sa tête contre le mur et semblait s'être endormi. Il avait avalé à peine la moitié du potage… Mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Mieux valait qu'il se repose. Kakashi débarrassa le plateau de l'endormi et le rallongea avec l'aide de Sasuke, qui observait la scène, silencieux. Après l'avoir bordé, ils se rendirent dans le salon et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Ils s'observèrent un moment sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne prenne la parole. Finalement, en ayant probablement assez de cette ambiance inconfortable alors que l'autre s'était plongé dans une lecture assez suspecte, Sasuke se lança :

- Vous allez vraiment vous occuper d'Itachi jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux ?

- Oui.

- …

- …

- Je vais m'en aller, déclara le jeune homme.

Il n'aurait pas dû venir, il le savait, mais il se sentait mal et seul. Il avait pensé que peut-être, auprès d'Itachi, il aurait pu… Et puis, cet étranger, ce Kakashi qui lui avait répondu et Itachi qui était malade… Il avait voulu venir. Il avait voulu…voir, vérifier… Pour se donner bonne conscience évidemment. Et puis, leur lien était si fragile, si ténu qu'il avait voulu… Il ne savait pas trop. Il ne dirait pas qu'il s'était inquiété pour Itachi mais il avait ressenti un petit je-ne-sais-quoi quand il avait appris et… le voir comme ça, si pâle, si fragile et s'excusant une fois de plus, c'était insupportable ! Et l'autre, cet inconnu qui prenait toute la place, qui interférait dans ce qui ne le regardait pas… Bon, Sasuke devait s'avouer qu'il n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver à garder Itachi en attendant qu'il se remette, mais ce Kakashi semblait être un ami et un bon ami puisqu'il se proposait de veiller sur lui et quelque part, sans vraiment vouloir se l'avouer, il n'aimait pas ça…

- Voulez-vous que je vous tienne au courant de l'évolution de son état ? S'enquit Kakashi, relevant à peine son nez de son « passionnant » bouquin.

- Non, fit sèchement l'autre. Itachi m'appellera lui-même.

- Bien, bien, répondit l'autre, aimablement, sans tenir compte de la froideur du jeune homme. Il a votre numéro, je suppose. Sasuke, mortifié, entreprit discrètement de noter sur le calepin de l'entrée son numéro de portable avant de sortir sans un regard en arrière et sans prononcer un mot.

Kakashi sourit derrière la couverture de son livre. « Pas commode le mioche », pensa t'il. Puis il se remémora les raisons de ce comportement et ne put s'empêcher de compatir pour le plus jeune, autant que pour l'aîné.

***

PS : Je n'ai pas donné de descriptions physiques détaillées de Kakashi volontairement, j'attend le bon moment…

Sasu est mignon, non ? Pas trop OOC ? La semaine prochaine, retour à Oxford pour l'avant-dernier chapitre marquant la fin de la séparation de nos deux bishôs mais je vous assure que les retrouvailles vaudront le coup… Et pour ceux qui me le demandent, oui, la romance avance mais j'aime bien faire durer au cas où vous l'auriez pas remarqué mais on arrive bientôt à la fin… de la fic, alors patience !

**Bon week-end à tous !**

* * *

[1] Je fais référence au langage des fleurs (source Wikipédia, une fois de plus). Pour ce qui est de la plante elle-même, il s'agit de la némophile « baby blue-eyes » qui porte de délicates fleurs bleu ciel à cœur blanc, en forme de coupole et à port tombant, ses feuilles finement divisées. C'est une plante annuelle qui fleurit dès le début du printemps, mais dont les fleurs se fanent rapidement.


	18. Discussions

Bonjour !

Déjà, je m'excuse : j'ai été particulièrement occupée ces dernières semaines et j'ai eu un peu de mal à répondre aux rewiews et à écrire mes chapitres (et lire ? Kami-sama, plus le temps !) mais rassurez-vous, je rattrape mon retard et le chapitre de la semaine prochaine est déjà fini…

De plus, j'ai fait une petit erreur la semaine passée : les retrouvailles entre Naruto et Sasuke auront lieu au chapitre 20, j'ai encore des choses à mettre en place dans un chapitre « Itachien » avant mais ça vaut la peine.

Beaucoup m'ont dit qu'ils se sentaient un peu perdus sur les chapitres avec les persos secondaires mais je vous assure que je ne fais rien au hasard et que ça a son importance, ce n'est pas un caprice d'auteur…lol !

Bref, fin du blabla, résultats du sondage :

1) NaruSasu : 5

2) SasuNaru : **13 = winner!**

3) Surprise : 3

Je rappelle qu'il ne s'agira que du **premier lemon**… Après, c'est l'auteur qui voit….

Crédits : Merci Kishimoto-sama de me permettre de m'amuser avec vos persos, de les faire souffrir et de leur faire faire des choses pas très catholiques…

Merci à Leeloo pour ses corrections !

**Bonne lecture** !

* * *

**Discussions**

* * *

Oxford, 12 novembre, bibliothèque du campus

- Rahhhh ! Je ne comprends rien ! S'exclama Naruto, désespéré sous les regards désapprobateurs des autres étudiants réclamant le silence par un assaut de regards assassins.

- Mais si, regarde. Tu mets ce chiffre-là ici et tu additionnes avec…

Gaara regardait Shikamaru expliquer patiemment à Naruto les exercices d'algèbre de celui-ci. Le brun restait pondéré et calme, répétant inlassablement la théorie, reprenant les erreurs et aidant le blond à les comprendre pour les corriger. La flemme de Shikamaru était connue mais pour Naruto, il parvenait à trouver suffisamment de ressources pour lui servir de soutien scolaire. Gaara savait qu'ils étaient amis mais cela lui paraissait exagéré vu que le blond ne semblait pas vraiment progresser. Et ce manège dura près de deux heures jusqu'à ce que le blond n'invoque son rendez-vous bi-hebdomadaire avec Tenten au dojo du campus pour prendre congé d'eux. Il s'en alla rapidement et Gaara observa le brun se replonger dans son propre travail.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il abruptement. Shikamaru soupira bruyamment avant de poser un regard intrigué sur le roux.

Depuis que Gaara avait accepté l'amitié du blond, leur relation s'était améliorée, mais ils ne se parlaient pas pour autant et n'avaient pas de contacts en dehors de la présence de Naruto. C'est pourquoi la question de Gaara avait de quoi surprendre quelque peu le brun. Gaara développerait-il le concept de sociabilité ? Probabilité assez faible, mais probabilité quand même et il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'inattendu dans les interactions conversationnelles possibles se dit-il. Il consentit donc à engager le dialogue :

- Fais quoi ?

- Naruto. Pourquoi tu l'aides ? Insista Gaara.

- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question. Galère, soupira de nouveau Shikamaru. S'il avait bien horreur d'une chose, c'était de se répéter. C'était doubler un effort et consommer deux fois la même somme d'énergie pour renouveler un résultat déjà obtenu, donc, ennuyeux au possible puisque déjà accompli. Ce qui ne découragea pas son interlocuteur.

- Tu consacres deux heures par jour à l'aider dans ses devoirs, pourquoi ? Réitéra froidement le roux sans le lâcher des yeux, démontrant par là qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant d'avoir eu sa réponse. Décidé à avoir la paix au plus vite, Shikamaru opta pour la meilleure option : répondre, mais avec le minimum de mots permettant à son interlocuteur d'avoir sa réponse et lui de ne pas avoir à fournir trop d'efforts. Cette conversation l'ennuyait déjà suffisamment.

- Promesse à son frangin. Il vit l'étincelle se faire dans les yeux de Gaara et en soupira (encore) de soulagement. Il allait pouvoir retourner à ses occupations…

- Pourquoi est-ce si important ? Enchaîna Gaara. Shikamaru haussa un sourcil. La théorie des grandes déviations [1] venait de s'accomplir sous ses yeux.

Il se retrouva à observer attentivement le roux. Gaara ne s'intéressait pas ou peu aux autres même si l'intervention de Naruto avait amélioré nettement sa civilité, Gaara n'était pas de ceux qui se révélaient prolixes en parole, préférant les silences éloquents plutôt que la profusion verbale. C'était en partie pour cela que Shikamaru appréciait sa présence lors de ces séances d'études, surtout après le passage épuisant du blond. Gaara s'était immiscé dans leur groupe et y avait pris sa place comme si elle coulait de source. Naturellement. Il participait rarement à la conversation, mais sa présence était acquise. Il était discret, mais ses interventions étaient toujours remarquées et il l'intriguait, il fallait bien l'avouer. Gaara était un mystère vivant, au même titre que les femmes en général d'ailleurs… Sans vraiment y penser, il se surprit à continuer cette singulière discussion :

- Sasuke me l'a confié avant de partir. Il voulait que je veille sur lui, même s'il ne l'a pas dit comme ça...

Shikamaru repensa au jour de leur départ où, juste après avoir laissé le blond monté dans le bus devant les mener à l'aéroport, Sasuke l'avait discrètement retenu pour lui murmurer à l'oreille « Le laisse pas se planter, Nara » et de s'en retourner pour faire signe au blond. Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant, mais il y avait prêté attention pour deux raisons : la première, c'était le fait que Sasuke l'ait sollicité pour quelque chose, ce que le brun ne faisait jamais. La seconde, c'était le ton qu'il avait employé : angoissé. Quelque part, il lui avait demandé de protéger Naruto et de prendre soin de lui à sa place. Pourquoi lui ? Il l'ignorait encore, mais lorsqu'il avait pris place également, juste à côté de Naruto, il avait croisé les yeux de Sasuke et il avait pu lire toute l'inquiétude qui l'étreignait. Alors, il avait simplement hoché la tête en signe d'assentiment, étonné par l'émotion fugace que son camarade lui avait laissé entrevoir. Il reporta son attention sur le roux qui semblait pensif. Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, car Gaara lui demanda, avec une douceur quelque peu incertaine, que le brun n'aurait jamais cru possible jusque-là, foirant toute tentative de réussir à caser ce second événement dans la classification « inattendu » bien que ce soit parfaitement la définition appropriée :

- C'est un bon frère pour Naruto ? Shikamaru se trouva un peu désarçonné par la question et le laissa clairement transparaître dans sa réponse pour le moins… désorganisée :

- O-oui, il prend soin de Naruto… Comme Naruto prend soin de lui, enfin… P-pourquoi tu poses cette question ? S'étonna le brun. Le roux tourna son regard de glace vers lui et lui demanda, avec détermination :

- Tu crois que je pourrai être quelqu'un de bien, moi aussi ? Comme Naruto ou Sasuke ? Etre une personne qui prend soin des autres ?

Le brun était estomaqué. Explosée la loi sur les probabilités, il était soufflé. Surtout parce qu'il sentait une réelle angoisse, une inquiétude latente derrière la question. Shikamaru comprit que Gaara ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de fréquentable, il avait une piètre estime de lui-même et cela lui montrait un côté inopiné et saisissant de la personnalité du jeune homme. Puis, tout à coup, comme s'il prenait conscience de la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte et de la vulnérabilité qu'il avait laissé transparaître, le visage de Gaara s'assombrit et il lui jeta un regard explicite « tu-n'évoqueras-jamais-cette-discussion-ou-je-te-fais-la-peau » et se pencha sur ses cahiers. Il n'eut pas le temps de confirmer ou d'infirmer qu'il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses yeux et une voix railleuse se faire entendre :

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu bosses le nez en l'air, sale feignasse ! Shikamaru souffla à s'en fendre l'âme.

- Temari, fille-galère…Aïe! T'es pas obligée de m'assommer à chaque fois! Fit le brun, accaparé par la douleur lancinante sur son crâne que venait de lui infliger une fille qui ne se trouvait pas du tout « galère » et lui faisait douloureusement savoir.

- Tu n'as qu'à pas dire des âneries plus grosses que toi ! Viens, on va boire un verre…

Elle se saisit du brun et le traîna à sa suite avant de le faire taire d'un baiser pour écourter ses jérémiades. Puis, elle recommença à le tancer sur sa paresse sans remarquer le sourire en coin de son petit ami officiel, ravi d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait de la jeune fille même si ça lui avait certainement coûté quelques neurones et quelques points de QI… Aucun d'entre eux, cependant, ne remarqua l'expression légèrement attristée du roux alors qu'il les suivait des yeux, les regardant sortir de l'imposant bâtiment abritant les trésors du savoir, main dans la main. Ils ne le virent pas serrer les dents avant de se reprendre et de retourner à ses études…

***

Même jour, quelque part sur le campus, Oxford

- Naruto ! Naruto ! Attends-moi ! S'écria Sakura en le rattrapant.

- Pardon, Sakura. J'étais pressé et je ne t'ai pas entendu, s'excusa le blond.

- Oui, merci, mais j'avais remarqué ! Le taquina la jeune fille. Où vas-tu ?

- Au dojo. Tenten doit m'attendre et je suis en retard, lui expliqua t'il.

- Je peux t'accompagner ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Naruto, surpris.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement. Naruto et Sakura s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis l'agression d'Hinata. De fait, elle était l'amie-fille la plus proche du blond et de Sasuke depuis longtemps et avait une fâcheuse tendance à les considérer comme ses frères surtout depuis qu'elle avait finalement tiré un trait sur son attraction puérile pour Sasuke. Sa rencontre avec Kankurô y était pour beaucoup en vérité. Le jeune homme s'était révélé drôle, attentionné… présent. Il lui avait montré son intérêt, mais n'avait rien forcé, démontrant que sous ses dehors ouverts, il était un peu intimidé. Elle avait demandé son avis à Naruto, car elle avait un peu l'impression de trahir ses sentiments pour Sasuke, mais Naruto l'avait rassurée (et un peu vexée aussi) quand il lui avait dit que Sasuke ne la considérait pas de cette façon et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser les avances de son tuteur.

Il avait raison. Aucune fille n'avait retenu l'attention de Sasuke jusqu'ici, à croire qu'il s'en moquait, alors pourquoi avait-elle pu espérer qu'il la choisisse, elle ? Elle avait accepté que Kankurô lui "fasse la cour" comme il disait. Elle savait bien que cela ne durerait pas au-delà du semestre, mais cela lui faisait du bien de sentir qu'elle pouvait plaire et l'attitude respectueuse de son petit ami envers elle avait achevé de la convaincre qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Il était temps de grandir et de laisser derrière cet amour de jeunesse à sens unique. Mais maintenant, il lui revenait la lourde tâche de veiller au bonheur de ses frangins, notamment sur leur vie amoureuse. Le fiasco « Hinata » ne devait pas se reproduire.

- Dis, Naruto… Il se tourna vers elle, le regard interrogatif. Ça va avec Tenten ?

- Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Lui demanda t'il, perplexe.

- Naruto, tu sais… On n'en a jamais rediscuté, mais je ne voudrais pas que ça se passe comme avec…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tenten n'est pas Hinata, la rassura t'il, comprenant les inquiétudes (légitimes) de son amie.

- En fait, je viens avec toi pour la rencontrer, annonça t'elle. Il la regarda malicieusement.

- Et décider si elle est assez bien pour sortir avec ma vénérable personne ?

- Imbécile ! Ils rirent de bon cœur puis Naruto reprit, plus sérieusement.

- Tu sais, Tenten est une fille très indépendante. Elle ne m'appelle pas toutes les cinq minutes, elle fait plein d'activités diverses et sort beaucoup. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour exister. Ça fait du bien.

- Ouais et puis, c'est fou qu'elle vienne de Tokyo elle aussi et participe au même programme que nous. C'est comme un coup du destin ! S'extasia Sakura.

- Ouais, si tu l'dis, reprit Naruto, sceptique.

- Ça se trouve, tu pourras raconter ça à tes enfants plus tard…

- Ne fais pas de plans sur la comète, la coupa t'il. J'ai pas l'intention de me marier avec elle ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Je veux juste profiter et voir ce qui vient. Je veux pas prévoir ou envisager l'avenir pour le moment. Naruto s'était renfrogné.

- Excuse-moi, je voulais pas…

- Ça va Sakura.

Il lui sourit, mais comme à chaque fois que l'on abordait des sujets personnels, il lui montrait une face faussement enjouée pour dissimuler ses blessures. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'y laissait plus prendre. Toutefois, elle savait aussi qu'il était inutile de chercher à le cuisiner plus, il déviait systématiquement la conversation lorsqu'on essayait de le faire parler de ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Et c'est Sasuke que l'on disait secret ! Pour elle, le blond cachait plus de choses qu'il ne le faudrait et elle craignait le jour où la bombe exploserait…

Ils arrivèrent au dojo et elle laissa Naruto se changer au vestiaire, s'installant dans les gradins aménagés pour les spectateurs. Le dojo était ouvert au public et le matériel gracieusement mit à disposition des étudiants sous la surveillance du directeur de l'établissement qui veillait à l'utilisation conforme des locaux. Elle vit Naruto revenir quelques minutes plus tard, en tenue. Il la salua de la main avant d'aller retrouver une fille brune, qu'elle identifia comme étant ladite Tenten. La jeune fille était élancée et manifestement, sportive. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en deux chignons retenus par de solides piques. L'expression de son teint trahissait la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre et ses yeux noisette pétillaient de vie. Ils s'échauffèrent longuement, enchaînant les katas d'abord séparément puis ensemble avant de se mettre en position de combat.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle les vit combattre, elle fut surprise par la détermination et l'énergie de la jeune fille. Elle ne retenait pas ses coups et faisait preuve d'une force peu commune. Mais Naruto finit quand même par avoir le dessus et même s'il semblait avoir fourni un effort intense, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas donné tout son potentiel. Elle avait déjà assisté à ses entraînements avec Sasuke et cela n'avait rien à voir. Néanmoins, ces séances lui permettaient de garder la forme et puis il s'entraînait souvent seul également, pour « se maintenir à niveau par rapport à Sasuke » comme il disait, donc ça n'avait pas d'importance finalement. De plus, il ne voulait sans doute pas vexer sa petite amie en lui montrant qu'il la ménageait. Elle l'avait bien élevé se félicita-t-elle, un parfait gentleman !

Elle les rejoignit tandis qu'ils laissaient place aux combats suivants. Naruto fit les présentations et Tenten se révéla une fille très sympathique. Drôle, cultivée et douée d'un sens de la répartie imparable, sa compagnie était très distrayante. Sakura fut soulagée de voir qu'elle ne s'accrochait pas à Naruto, mais semblait considérer leur relation avec désinvolture. Elle en fut contente. Tenten était tout à fait le genre de fille capable de permettre à Naruto de se réconcilier avec la gente féminine et de cicatriser ses plaies. Cependant, elle se demandait ce qu'en penserait Sasuke et si Naruto lui en avait parlé, le brun étant autrement plus difficile à convaincre quand il s'agissait de Naruto…

***

Oxford, 23 novembre, bibliothèque

Depuis leur conversation sur la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke, Shikamaru prenait plaisir à venir travailler avec Gaara même si le sujet n'avait plus été abordé. Le roux discutait peu mais son intelligence vive lui permettait de tenir la polémique avec lui pour ce qui devenait somme toute une sorte de rituel. Une fois Naruto partit, n'importe quel sujet lancé faisait l'affaire et peu à peu, les dialogues, laconiques au début, s'étaient enrichis. Et il savait qu'à part Naruto, la propension à la discussion de Gaara était relativement limitée et se trouvait flatté que le roux se sente suffisamment à l'aise avec lui pour parler librement. Ils débattaient à bâtons rompus de tout et n'importe quoi, que ce soit la capacité de Naruto à rester silencieux plus de deux minutes au principe de la limite entre le monde quantique et le monde macroscopique[2] en passant par la probabilité pour Temari de cuisiner quelque chose de digeste.

Gaara s'était rapproché de son frère et de sa sœur. Il leur parlait et ne les ignorait plus. Beaucoup de choses avaient été remises à plat et les liens familiaux s'étaient resserrés. Temari lui en avait parlé. Il savait que le jeune homme était le fruit d'une aventure extra-conjugale et que leur père ne l'avait jamais accepté même si, officiellement, il l'avait reconnu comme son fils. Il avait également eu connaissance de l'incident avec sa tante qui avait précipité l'emménagement de la famille en Grande-Bretagne et tous ses éléments lui avaient permis de comprendre le comportement antérieur de Gaara. Par contre, il n'avait pas fait part des confidences de sa sœur à l'intéressé, il supposait que celui-ci n'apprécierait pas qu'il en sache autant sur son compte sans que cela ne vienne de lui. Et quelque part, il aurait bien aimé que Gaara lui en parle. Ils étaient devenus amis après tout même si lui-même reconnaissait que la rapidité de l'évolution de leur relation le stupéfiait. Il lui faisait confiance et avait l'impression que la réciproque jouait, peut-être depuis l'étrange aveu du rouquin, il ne savait pas vraiment, mais se réjouissait de ce rapprochement au final.

- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre Naruto et Sasuke avant son départ ? La question du roux lui fit reprendre contact avec la réalité.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Naruto me parle souvent de Sasuke, mais quand je lui demande pourquoi il est parti, il dévie toujours la conversation, demanda posément Gaara.

- Il t'a raconté pour Hinata ? S'assura le brun. Il ne voulait pas parler de Naruto sans savoir ce qui avait été précédemment dit afin de respecter l'intimité du blond.

- Oui. Je sais qu'il a passé presque deux semaines dans le coma et qu'il a été gravement blessé, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il est parti. Justement, il aurait dû vouloir rester après ça.

- Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, mais tout le monde pensait qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'éloigne pour oublier et il les a écoutés.

- Quelles sont tes hypothèses ? Attaqua directement son opposant.

- Qui te dit que j'en ai ? Rétorqua-t-il. Il appréciait le style direct de Gaara, impossible de le distraire quand il avait décidé quelque chose.

- … Le regard du roux fut éloquent. Il soupira et le mince sourire qu'il affichait auparavant s'effaça.

- Gaara. Le ton était sérieux, il parlait en japonais à présent de façon à ce que personne d'autre ne les comprenne. Je connais Naruto et Sasuke depuis l'école primaire. Mais si jamais je t'en parle, il faut me promettre que cela ne sortira pas de cette pièce et restera entre toi et moi.

- Même à Naruto ? Reprit Gaara, toujours en japonais, mais montrant qu'il était interloqué par ses précautions.

- Surtout à Naruto, insista Shikamaru, car, d'une part, ce n'est qu'une supposition et d'autre part, cela relève du domaine personnel et je ne pense pas que Naruto veuille que cela se sache.

- Naruto est mon ami. Je n'en parlerai pas. Comprenant les appréhensions du brun, il ajouta : Si tu penses ne pas pouvoir me le dire, ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. On se connaît depuis peu de temps en fin de compte, conclut-il.

Il lut l'hésitation et le cheminement qui se firent sur le visage de Shikamaru avant que celui-ci n'inspire un grand coup et se lance :

- Sasuke et Naruto ne sont pas frères de sang vois-tu, mais il te l'a probablement dit, non ? Gaara acquiesça. Tu me crois si je te dis qu'au début, Sasuke ne pouvait pas supporter Naruto ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Fit Gaara, incrédule. Le brun sourit légèrement.

- C'est pourtant la vérité, ils s'insultaient à longueur de journée et Sasuke et lui se battaient régulièrement, mais jamais Naruto n'a renoncé à vouloir être proche de Sasuke…

- Ouais, j'ai remarqué qu'il était plutôt obstiné, l'interrompit le roux, se rappelant l'acharnement du blond à vouloir devenir son ami.

- Bref, toujours est-il qu'un jour, il a dû se passer quelque chose, car ils ne se quittaient plus lorsqu'ils sont revenus à l'école et Sasuke est devenu très protecteur envers Naruto, passant d'un extrême à l'autre. Personne n'a jamais su ce qui s'était passé d'ailleurs… Enfin, depuis, ils sont comme les deux doigts de la main. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre et même quand Sasuke a commencé à déconner, Naruto ne l'a jamais lâché. Voyant poindre l'interrogation du roux, il la balaya d'un geste, faisant comprendre qu'il n'aborderait pas le sujet. Quand l'un essaie de s'éloigner de l'autre, celui-ci est malheureux. Ils sont plus liés que beaucoup de familles, mais… le soir de l'agression, il y avait comme un malaise entre eux et Naruto est sorti de l'amphithéâtre où avait lieu la fête de notre lycée, pour prendre l'air soi-disant. Seul. Sans Sasuke. Ils osaient à peine se regarder d'ailleurs.

- Et ? Interrogea le roux qui s'impatientait. Shikamaru le regarda un instant avant de lâcher sa bombe :

- Je pense que Sasuke a fait quelque chose à Naruto, quelque chose qui dépasse leur relation fraternelle, quelque chose que Naruto n'a pas pu assumer et je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il s'est enfui.

- Oh, fit simplement le roux. Naruto parle de Sasuke comme d'un frère, mais si je t'ai posé la question, c'est parce que moi aussi j'ai des doutes…

- Tu n'as pas l'air choqué ? Questionna Shikamaru, intrigué par le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur.

- Pourquoi le serais-je ? Je suis gay, je peux comprendre.

- T-tu es… gay ? lâcha-t-il, ébahi. Le visage de Gaara s'illumina d'un fugace sourire.

- Tu n'es pas si malin que ça finalement…

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ? Demanda-t-il, ahuri.

- Ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Répliqua Gaara, amusé.

- N-non, bien sûr que non. Naruto le sait? Demanda-t-il, avant de se rendre compte de la stupidité de sa réaction.

- Non, mais je n'ai pas de vue sur lui si c'est ce qui t'inquiète quoiqu'il est mignon dans son genre... Lança Gaara, amusé.

Shikamaru était estomaqué. Il avait toujours l'impression de ne jamais arriver à cerner Gaara et celui-ci réussissait à lui faire perdre tout ses moyens. C'était agaçant au possible pour lui qui avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur les autres. Il avait toujours été le génie, celui qui sait tout devine tout, mais cette maxime ne s'appliquait pas à Gaara. Il était surprenant. Un musicien prodige, un adversaire de shōgi redoutable, un étudiant brillant… et gay. Mais qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Rien. Enfin… Dire qu'il n'était pas troublé, ça aurait été mentir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un homosexuel surtout dans ce pays où le mouvement était visible, mais il n'en avait jamais vraiment rencontré avant.

- C'est bon ? Tu t'en remets ? Le taquina Gaara.

- Excuse-moi, je dois te paraître étrange, mais dans mon pays, ce ne sont pas des choses dont on parle naturellement, se justifia t'il.

- C'est rien. Mais tu sais, le Japon, c'est aussi mon pays, au même titre que la Carélie.

- Tu envisages d'y aller un jour ?

- J'ai le projet d'aller étudier au Collège de Music de Tōkyō au prochain semestre et de passer ensuite l'examen d'entrée de l'Université Nationale des Beaux arts et de Musique de Tōkyō en parallèle d'un cursus de cours en Littérature.

- Vraiment ? Je l'ignorais. Je croyais que tu ferais tes études ici comme Temari et Kankurô.

- Non, ici, je suis seulement le programme avancé du lycée d'Oxford ainsi que des cours deux jours par semaine à l'Académie Royale de Musique de Londres, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. J'ai envie d'autre chose. Pour évoluer.

- Tu veux devenir violoniste professionnel ?

- Entre autres.

- Littérature ?

- Ouais.

- Tu me montreras tes écrits ?

- … Non. Ne m'en veux pas, mais je ne les montre à personne.

- Pourquoi ? Il vit pour la première fois Gaara rougir et éluder.

- Tu veux faire une partie de go ? J'ai envie de faire une pause.

Shikamaru était ravi, il avait quand même réussi à avoir le dernier mot. Il vit Gaara se lever pour aller chercher le goban et commencer à sortir les pierres noires et blanches. Il observa les longs doigts fins qui terminaient des mains pâles et gracieuses. Les rougeurs s'étaient vite estompées, mais Shikamaru était satisfait d'avoir réussi à provoquer une réaction qui devait être aussi fréquente que l'eau dans le désert de Gobi. Il en avait beaucoup appris sur Gaara aujourd'hui et il en était étrangement heureux. Avec Gaara, il n'avait pas envie de paresser, il y avait toujours quelque chose de stimulant à faire même s'ils leur arrivaient souvent d'étudier en silence, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre, enfin, quand il ne se lançaient pas dans d'interminables joutes oratoires... Il ne s'ennuyait pas en sa présence, car, sur beaucoup de points, il était son égal. Jamais il ne pourrait discuter ainsi avec Temari ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs et c'était vraiment agréable. Il allait prendre place en face de Gaara quand l'horloge murale sonna. Six heures. Il se releva d'un bond et ramassa ses affaires prestement. Il avait une demi-heure de retard pour son rendez-vous avec Temari. Il allait se faire tuer cette fois. Il avait complètement oublié et n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il salua le roux et sortir précipitamment de la maison avant de ralentir et de retrouver son flegme.

Après tout, il n'était plus à cinq minutes près…

***

Mail, le 25 novembre, Tōkyō.

_Salut frangin !_

_Comment vas-tu ? Tu te débrouilles sans moi ? Tu n'as tué personne ? Nan, je blague ! Kiba m'a dit que tu étais toujours aussi sociable qu'une porte de prison, ça me fait plaisir... Ça montre que tu vas bien ! Dis-lui que j'ai bien reçu les mangas qu'il m'a envoyés par la poste, je les ai dévorés ! Au moins y'en a un qui m'envoie de la vraie littérature , lol !_

_Je suis impatient de rentrer, mais j'aime vraiment ce pays, tu sais ! Enfin, sauf la nourriture… Mes ramens me manquent ! Je sors pas mal avec Sakura, Shikamaru et les autres. On écume les musées, les pièges à touristes et tout et tout mais ne t'inquiète pas, hein ! Shika me fait travailler mes cours deux heures tous les jours, j'ai de super résultats ! Je reviendrai encore meilleur qu'avant et lui, au moins, ne me hurle pas dessus quand je comprends pas un exercice ! Ça fait du bien de se sentir apprécié à sa juste valeur, lol ! _

_Et puis, il y a une salle de musique aussi, je continue de jouer du piano et Gaara m'accompagne de temps en temps. Il est super, tu sais. Il a vraiment changé et on s'entend super bien. T'en fait pas, tu restes mon frère préféré, mon meilleur ami ! Il va venir au Japon pour ses études, c'est génial, non ? Il cherche encore pour se loger, tu crois que Tsunade et Jiraya accepteraient qu'il loge avec nous ? Ce serait trop bien ! Tu sais, juste le temps qu'il prenne ses marques. Il parle japonais mais n'a jamais mis les pieds au Japon, alors, ce serait cool de l'accueillir, tu ne crois pas ?_

_Tu devineras jamais au fait ! J'ai oublié de t'en parler, mais Shikamaru s'est trouvé une copine ! Tu les verrais, y'a pas couple plus improbable que ça ! Ils se disputent tout le temps ! Enfin… Temari lui crie dessus et Shika, tu le connais, il attend que ça passe. C'est trop drôle ! Sakura sort avec Kankurô aussi, tu te rends compte ? Tu viens de perdre ta plus fidèle fan-girl ! Ne hurle pas au désespoir, y'a bien une nana qui arrivera à supporter ton caractère de cochon, un jour !!!_

_Moi, j'ai rencontré une fille extra il y a deux semaines : Tenten. Tu devineras jamais : elle fait partie du même programme que moi et elle vient de Tōkyō, elle aussi ! On pourra continuer de se voir après, quand je serai rentré ! Elle est très jolie et super dynamique, elle a presque autant d'énergie que moi, c'est dire ! Je te vois venir tout de suite avec tes gros sabots mais je te rassure, elle n'a rien d'Hinata. Tu pourras en juger par toi-même quand tu feras sa connaissance. Bref, t'es le dernier célibataire, va falloir qu'on s'emploie à te trouver quelqu'un ! Nan, ne trucide pas ton écran ! Héhé ! L'avantage d'être au loin !_

_J'ai hâte d'être de retour, tu m'as manqué, frangin. Fais pas trop de conneries en m'attendant, hein !_

_Naruto_

A 10 000 kilomètres de là, un visage impassible au regard d'onyx tentait vainement de contenir ses larmes...

* * *

[1] Théorie du chercheur indien Srinivasa Varadhan qui a reçu en 2007 le prix Abel (équivalent du prix Nobel, mais pour les mathématiques) pour ses «contributions fondamentales à la théorie des probabilités et en particulier à la création d'une théorie unifiée des grandes déviations». Dans cette branche des mathématiques qui s'intéresse aux situations régies par le hasard, le chercheur s'est focalisé sur l'inattendu. En effet, si la loi des grands nombres de Bernoulli montre que l'issue d'une longue série de tirages aléatoires est prévisible, il demeure une part d'inattendu. C'est de l'occurrence de ces événements rares que traite la théorie des grandes déviations.

[2] Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je fais référence à deux constatations contradictoires. Le monde quantique semble exister en marge de l'univers et pourtant on a pu constater que l'observateur perturbe l'objet quantique quand il l'observe, le monde extérieur ne semble donc pas exister de façon totalement indépendante! La recherche du lien entre la mécanique quantique et les lois de l'univers (la théorie du tout en quelque sorte) est toujours un des plus grands défis de la physique.


	19. Confessions intimes

Alors, je sais que je suis en retard mais je tenais à répondre à toutes vos excellentes rewiews avant de publier.

Je vais encore me répéter mais je suis désolée pour le temps que je mets à répondre mais je n'ai pas de vacances et plus du tout d'avance sur mes chapitres, à tel point que je me suis demandé s'il ne fallait pas que je prenne un congé d'une semaine dans la publication.

Mais vos rewiews me motivent vraiment et je vais tout faire pour ne pas vous décevoir. D'ailleurs, si je vous dis que le chapitre 20 sera exceptionnellement long et que le 21 découvrira le passé de Naruto, vous m'en voudrez encore ?

Crédit : Comme toujours, **Masashi Kishimoto** en est l'auteur et moi, je m'occupe de les faire souffrir de temps à autre…

**Leeloo **n'a pas encore pu corriger ce chapitre donc il y a probablement des fautes, je ferai la mise à jour après.

* * *

**Confessions intimes**

* * *

22 Septembre, Appartement d'Itachi, Tōkyō

Il fallut près de deux jours pour qu'Itachi reste éveillé suffisamment longtemps pour manger un repas complet, qui se limita à des soupes, l'estomac du malade ne supportant pas de nourriture solide. Par contre, il fallut presqu'une semaine pour qu'il puisse se lever sans voir ses jambes flancher. Kakashi était épuisé. Le sommeil d'Itachi était erratique et, s'il avait choisi de s'installer un futon dans la chambre d'Itachi pour être présent en cas de besoin, cela présentait l'inconvénient de devoir supporter la toux et l'irrégularité du cycle de veille de son patient. En contemplant les larges cernes autour de ses yeux dans le miroir de la petite salle de bain, il se dit, avec une pointe d'humour caustique, qu'il aurait bien besoin de vacances après ça…

Après s'être lavé, il retourna auprès d'Itachi qui l'attendait patiemment dans la cuisine. Bien qu'il ait encore besoin de soutien pour se lever et marcher, l'état d'Itachi s'était nettement amélioré ce que Kakashi appréciait réellement. Au départ, il avait dû aider le brun dans tous les gestes du quotidien y compris la toilette et il admettait que cela l'avait plus que troublé. Il avait eu accès à une vision pour le moins inhabituelle d'Itachi. Ce physique frêle, si fragile qu'il avait craint de le casser rien qu'en le serrant trop fort. Mais plus que la délicatesse physique, ce qui l'avait véritablement mis au supplice, c'était la sensualité inhérente à Itachi. Il se savait gay depuis longtemps mais pourtant, ce n'était pas dans cette optique qu'il avait abordé le jeune homme ce qui le faisait se sentir coupable et réfréner autant que possible ses pensées douteuses. Il avait peut-être (même sûrement) la réputation d'être pervers, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il l'était réellement, enfin, pas tant que ça.

Les cheveux libres courants sur les épaules, l'expression un peu perdue de ces yeux sombres, la silhouette fine, alanguie sur le lit ou sur le canapé suivant les jours… Et cette gestuelle. Les gestes d'Itachi étaient toujours gracieux, Dieu seul savait comment il s'y prenait. Pourtant la situation ne s'y prêtait guère. Se moucher, tousser copieusement et transpirer de fièvre ne faisait pas parti de ces choses ayant trait au sex-appeal d'ordinaire. Du moins, pour les personnes mentalement saines… C'est la raison pour laquelle Kakashi se disait de plus en plus fréquemment qu'il déraillait complètement pour oser y voir un tel attrait et une telle élégance. Il fallait sans doute qu'il sorte un peu plus, voir du monde, rencontrer quelqu'un pour faire taire ses ardeurs… Il y avait urgence, manifestement.

Ils n'avaient pas ou peu discuté ni ne s'étaient pas vraiment rapprochés, se limitant à l'essentiel mais, venant d'Itachi, cela se comprenait fort bien se disait-il. Après tout, il accueillait un étranger qu'il connaissait à peine chez lui, dans son intimité, ce n'était pas une situation confortable ou aisée surtout quand cela est dû à la nécessité. De plus, le facteur maladie faisait en sorte que la voix d'Itachi était tellement cassée qu'il ne pouvait pas soutenir une conversation de plus de quelques mots. Néanmoins, le silence n'était pas désagréable. Il n'était ni lourd ni pesant cependant, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il se prenait à attendre avec impatience le moment où il pourrait avoir un vrai dialogue avec son interlocuteur et il ne doutait pas que cela arriverait bientôt car le brun ne toussait quasiment plus depuis deux jours et lorsqu'il parlait, le son de sa voix était nettement moins rauque et plus fluide.

Finalement, il se décida à prendre l'initiative. Il aida Itachi à s'installer dans le modeste canapé du salon mais, au lieu d'allumer la petite télévision qui ornait un modeste meuble dans l'angle opposé au sofa comme il le faisait à l'accoutumée, il se posa dans le fauteuil adjacent en fixant le malade. Il chercha quoi dire, il avait beaucoup de questions mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet sans paraître trop indiscret. Il se blâmait d'être si maladroit avec le jeune homme et de ne pas faire parti de ces personnes qui savaient toujours quoi dire et comment agir en toutes circonstances. Heureusement pour lui, Itachi semblait également d'humeur à converser et lui tendit la perche.

- Kakashi-san ? La voix n'était que murmure bien que parfaitement audible.

- Oui ? Demanda celui-ci, soulagé de ne pas avoir à commencer la discussion finalement.

- Je voulais… te remercier pour…t'occuper de moi. Tu n'étais pas obligé, déclara doucement Itachi en le fixant dans les yeux, montrant par là sa reconnaissance.

- Ben, ça me fait plaisir…enfin, pas que tu sois malade…Visant l'expression amusée d'Itachi, il poursuivit avec l'impression de mettre les pieds dans le plat à chaque fois : Bref, c'est rien et puis je suis content parce qu'au moins, tu me tutoies maintenant.

- Non, ce n'est pas rien, répondit Itachi en secouant négativement la tête. Je te suis redevable.

- Mais non, enfin, répliqua Kakashi, gêné. Il ajouta, décidé à alléger l'atmosphère : et puis j'ai déjà largement été récompensé…

- Comment ça ? Questionna Itachi, perplexe.

- Et bien, il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de voir Itachi Uchiha en petite tenue ! S'exclama t'il joyeusement et éclatant carrément de rire en voyant l'Uchiha se mettre à rougir en détournant les yeux, ne sachant plus, manifestement, où se mettre. Et rougir, en plus ! Je suis gâté, ajouta t'il malicieusement. La réputation d'impassibilité et de frigidité des Uchiha part en déliquescence ! Faudra que je pense à prendre quelques photos !

- La réputation des Uchiha… Répéta pensivement Itachi avant de s'assombrir. Kakashi s'aperçut du brusque changement d'humeur et se maudit pour ne pas savoir quand tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler.

- Pardon, je ne réussis décidément qu'à te mettre mal à l'aise, s'excusa t'il, penaud.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'es pas responsable…

- Tu veux en parler ? tenta Kakashi.

Il vit une palette impressionnante d'émotions se peindre sur le visage du jeune homme, contrastant avec l'attitude froide et imperturbable qu'il arborait en public, rendant les traits de son visage extrêmement vivants et ouverts. Le contraste était saisissant. Il lut l'indécision, la peur, la tristesse avant que la résolution n'émerge enfin, démontrant que le brun avait pris sa décision. Le jeune homme regarda Kakashi dans les yeux et avoua :

- Je n'en ai jamais parlé, sauf à Sasuke. Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment prêt à me confier, à assumer ce que j'ai… ce qui s'est passé. Souhaitant rassurer Itachi sur le fait que, même s'il n'était pas disposé à se confier pour le moment, il ne lui en tenait nullement rigueur, il choisit d'orienter la conversation sur une question plus neutre :

- A propos de Sasuke, c'est un drôle d'oiseau ton petit frère. Voyant le regard d'Itachi s'illuminer, il poursuivit, encouragé : Il est aussi aimable qu'un ours mal léché mais on voit qu'il tient à toi. Les sourcils de Itachi se haussèrent sensiblement, étonné. Il a foncé ici dès qu'il a su que tu étais malade et en partant, il a laissé son numéro de téléphone pour avoir de tes nouvelles…

- Il a laissé son numéro ? Vraiment ?

Itachi rayonnait littéralement, la vénusté de son visage en était singulièrement rehaussée. A cet instant, il ressemblait véritablement à un ange et Kakashi en fut passablement ébranlé. Il trouvait déjà le brun séduisant mais là, il se sentait attiré comme une abeille par le nectar divin d'une fleur rare. Il allait être difficile de s'en tenir à ces bonnes résolutions si le brun continuait à le provoquer ainsi, même inconsciemment. Il songea que le bonheur seyait particulièrement bien à Itachi qui souriait franchement pour la première fois qu'il le connaissait. Un instant, il souhaita ardemment voir Itachi sourire plus souvent. Pourtant, il se rappela à l'ordre, ses pensées étaient malvenues. Le brun lui faisait plus ou moins confiance, il n'était pas question de laisser une attirance, bien que toute naturelle, remettre en cause leur amitié naissante.

***

- Allô ? Sasuke ? Fit Itachi qui tortillait nerveusement le fil du vieux téléphone fixe de son appartement.

- Itachi ? Que veux-tu ? Répondit le plus jeune, dont le ton, indifférent au premier abord, laissait transparaître un légère tension.

- Et bien…euh... je vais mieux tu sais et… enfin… tu avais l'air de vouloir me parler la dernière fois et… si tu es disponible, je peux te rejoindre quelque part… Bredouilla Itachi qui se disait que ce n'était finalement pas une bonne idée de déranger ainsi son cadet, il devait être occupé ou bien…

- Non, c'est moi qui vient. Tu es seul ? Itachi mira Kakashi un instant qui lui fit signe discrètement qu'il sortirait pour les laisser seuls et il sourit doucement.

- Je le serai. Tu veux venir quand ?

- Maintenant.

- Je t'attend alors. Et Sasuke raccrocha sans plus attendre.

- Je vais faire quelques courses, il n'y a plus grand chose à manger et j'ai besoin de prendre quelques affaires chez moi, déclara placidement Kakashi.

- Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te chasser, tu sais mais… L'argenté balaya les excuses d'un geste nonchalant.

- Arrête de t'excuser, Itachi-san. Je comprends que tu veuille recevoir ton frère sans que des oreilles étrangères ne vous écoutent. Ton si charmant petit frère sera peut-être plus aimable avec toi s'il se sent à l'aise, plaisanta t'il.

- Sasuke n'est pas un mauvais garçon, s'excusa Itachi, il a eu une enfance… éprouvante. Itachi parut véritablement vulnérable à cet instant précis avant de se reprendre. Il a toujours été un peu fermé envers les personnes qu'il ne connaît pas.

- Alors j'espère faire parti des personnes touchées par la grâce suprême de le voir se dérider surtout que… J'ai vu ce que cela donnait sur toi et je dois dire que je n'ai pas été déçu ! Répliqua Kakashi qui ne voulait surtout pas voir le brun s'enfermer dans sa tristesse.

- Je ne paraît pourtant pas si associable, si ? L'interrogea subrepticement le jeune homme.

- Non, pas associable, le rassura Kakashi, seulement un peu difficile d'abord mais cela vaut la peine de s'y risquer je trouve. Il eut la grande joie de voir de nouveau le brun rougir et lui sourire. Je vais y aller. Je reviens dans deux heures, ça ira ?

- Oui, merci.

Il ne s'écoula que peu de temps après le départ de Kakashi pour que la sonnerie retentisse dans l'appartement, mettant un terme à la fébrilité d'Itachi. Il ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble via l'interphone et attendit impatiemment que son jeune frère atteigne la porte de son logement. Il avait préparé du thé et quelques biscuits que Kakashi avait rapporté de ces précédentes courses pour recevoir décemment Sasuke. Il avait battu et mis en place les coussins au moins une dizaine de fois, avait vérifié sa tenue au moins quinze fois et son ventre se tordait d'angoisse. Pourtant, c'est une face sereine qu'il présenta quand il ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Sasuke. Il s'était écoulé plus d'un mois depuis leur dernière vrai entrevue, étant donné qu'il ne se rappelait quasiment pas de la fois où il avait débarqué chez lui alors qu'il était pris par la fièvre et le sommeil.

Ils s'installèrent silencieusement dans le canapé, Itachi attendant que son cadet prenne la parole. Il l'observa attentivement. Le jeune homme paraissait nerveux, sous tension. Il semblait hésiter entre partir en courant et tout déballer de ce qui lui pesait. Itachi espérait sincèrement que ce serait la seconde option mais il se rendait bien compte que sa position n'était pas des plus aisées pour Sasuke. Il se demandait ce pourquoi son frère souhaitait l'entretenir. N'était-il pas suffisamment entouré pour n'avoir personne d'autre à qui se confier ? Cette pensée le fit grimacer intérieurement. A moins que cela ne soit relatif à leurs parents… La voix brusque de Sasuke mit fin à son dilemme :

- Itachi, j'ai… eu envie de venir te parler mais… C'est pas si important que ça… Sasuke s'interrompit, mal à l'aise, les sourcils froncés avant de soupirer. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Sasuke se leva mais la main d'Itachi le retint.

- Je ne te jugerai pas, Sasuke. Je suis bien la dernière personne qui puisse le faire. Parle-moi et après, si tu veux, j'oublierai toute cette conversation mais ne garde pas ce qui te tracasse pour toi. S'il te plaît, Déclara simplement Itachi. Il dut le convaincre car Sasuke se rassit avant de relever sa tête vers lui, surprenant Itachi car les yeux du plus jeune étaient emplis de confusion. Cela fit un peu paniquer l'aîné car cela devait être grave pour provoquer une réaction si excessive, surtout devant lui. Il redemanda, avec toute la bienveillance dont il se sentait capable sans laisser paraître son malaise : Parles-moi. Sasuke hésita un peu avant de commencer :

- Est-ce que tu te souviens.. à l'hôpital … Je n'étais pas seul ce jour-là. Itachi hocha la tête, le laissant poursuivre. Il y avait un garçon. Naruto. C'est… mon frère.

Pendant près de deux heures, Sasuke raconta à Itachi son parcours depuis la mort de leurs parents, répondant aux questions qui avaient tant torturé Itachi lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital, comblant les manques de ce qu'il n'avait pu qu'imaginer de la vie de son petit frère. Il révéla les errances et les sentiments qui l'avaient portés les premiers mois, sa rencontre avec Tsunade et ce qui l'avait amené à vivre avec elle et son mari, Jiraya, formant sa nouvelle famille. Il exposa leur déménagement à Tōkyō et sa nouvelle vie dans la capitale du Japon puis il parla de l'arrivée de son frère, Naruto. Il lui expliqua la tension de leurs rapports au début, la violence, les coups et comment leurs rapports avaient changé, ce qu'ils avaient partagé, leur lien si particulier...

Il revint plusieurs jours de suite, Kakashi s'éclipsant à chaque fois pour les laisser en tête à tête. Chaque jour, plus par ces discussions que par l'effet de ces médicaments, le brun reprenait de la vigueur, sa santé se remettant au rythme de ces conversations libératoires pour Itachi. Au départ, Sasuke avait parlé avec hésitation, choisissant ces mots avec soin puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il revivait son histoire, son récit s'enrichissait d'anecdotes, de sentiments, de la façon dont il avait perçu tel ou tel événement. Itachi, trop heureux d'entendre son cadet se confier ainsi à lui en oubliant toute retenue, ne l'interrompait pas, craignant de briser la magie de leurs entretiens. Il avait l'impression de retrouver leur complicité d'antan et s'y plongeait avec délice. C'était comme boire un verre d'eau bien frais lors d'une chaude journée d'été : un paradis sur terre. Pourtant, il décelait autre chose derrière la narration de Sasuke. Il y avait quelque chose d'important que son petit frère cachait sans pour autant réussir à le dissimuler complètement et il eut l'intuition que cela était lié à Naruto, sinon, son frère n'aurait pas paru si bouleversé.

Puis, comme s'il était conscient d'avoir beaucoup parlé et de s'être dévoilé sans réserve devant Itachi, le flot de paroles se tarit. C'était le dernier jour de la deuxième semaine de congé maladie d'Itachi, celui-ci ayant repris quelques jours de plus, malgré l'insistance du directeur de l'Institut, avec l'appui de Kakashi qui ne voulait pas le revoir tomber malade aussitôt qu'il aurait à peine recommencé à travailler et veillait jalousement sur sa convalescence. Sasuke avait stoppé son récit un peu après les débuts de la relation entre Naruto et Hinata comme si ce qui venait « après », lui était pénible à énoncer. Il semblait si perdu ainsi assis sur le canapé immaculé, les yeux dans le vide qu'Itachi ne put se retenir d'aller à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il pensait que Sasuke allait le repousser mais il n'en fut rien. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi puis, Sasuke s'extirpa brutalement de son étreinte en entendant le cliquetis des clefs dans la serrure. Kakashi venait de rentrer. Jugeant rapidement la situation et comprenant qu'il était arrivé au mauvais moment, il les salua brièvement avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine pour les laisser seuls. Sasuke s'était repris entre-temps. Il se leva puis, se tournant vers Itachi, il déclara sobrement :

- Il faut que j'y aille maintenant.

- Tu peux revenir quand tu veux, tu sais.

- Est-ce que… demain, c'est possible ? Demanda maladroitement le jeune homme.

- Bien sûr, répondit doucement Itachi, heureux à la perspective de le revoir si vite, comme une sorte de rituel qui se serait instauré.

- Alors… Même heure ? Questionna furtivement Sasuke en rassemblant ses affaires et en enfilant son manteau.

- Oui, affirma l'aîné en souriant.

En partant, Sasuke se retourna un instant afin d'examiner attentivement Itachi avant de déclarer, négligemment :

- Tu as meilleure mine… grand frère. A demain.

Et il sortit sans voir les larmes couler le long des joues pâles. Le choc fut réel pour Itachi qui, au travers de ces quelques mots, discernait une multitude de sentiments. Son petit frère avait pris soin de s'enquérir de sa santé, il allait le revoir et pas plus tard que le lendemain mais surtout, il commençait à lui accorder son pardon. « Grand frère », c'est comme ça qu'il l'avait appelé. Comme avant. Il se mit à trembler, l'image d'une némophile bleue flottant dans son esprit. Mais ce qui le bouleversait surtout, c'était le fait que son petit frère l'ait laissé entrer dans son intimité, ses pensées et surtout, ses secrets. Plus que ce qu'il avait confié, c'était surtout l'aveu implicite du jeune homme qui avait été le plus significatif. Itachi en avait reconnu les signes pour l'avoir lui-même éprouvé autrefois : Sasuke était amoureux. D'un garçon blond qui comptait plus que tous les autres et qui s'appelait : Naruto.

Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre.

***

Kakashi qui, en entendant le départ de Sasuke, était revenu dans le salon, s'affola en voyant les larmes couler sur le visage devenu livide de son « patient ». Il se précipita vers lui et l'emmena jusqu'au sofa où il le fit asseoir avant de le presser de questions :

- Itachi, ça va ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore, ce p'tit con ? S'emporta le garde-malade.

- Sasuke… Sasuke, il… Bredouilla Itachi.

- Je vais lui faire comprendre, moi, à ce morveux ! S'emporta Kakashi, révolté. Un petit rire se fit entendre, il regarda Itachi, perplexe alors que celui-ci riait de plus en plus fort, de façon presque hystérique, tout en toussant quelque peu.

- Non, tu n'y es pas du tout. Ce sont des larmes de joie, Kakashi-san. De joie. Je suis si heureux, expliqua Itachi entre deux éclats de rire.

L'hilarité se poursuivit et Kakashi, contaminé par ce rire contagieux, ne put s'empêcher de s'y joindre. Quiconque aurait pu les voir à cet instant les aurait sans doute pris pour deux fous car, pris de crampes, il étaient pliés en deux sur le canapé, leurs mains autour de leurs ventres crispés par leurs éclats. Enfin, les spasmes se calmèrent et ils se redressèrent sur le canapé en se souriant mutuellement.

- Maintenant, je peux avoir l'explication ? Demanda Kakashi qui tentait de contenir une nouvelle reprise de sa crise de rire.

- Je suis juste content parce que Sasuke… Il m'a appelé « Grand frère » en partant, révéla Itachi, rêveur. Comme avant…

Le silence s'installa, confortable. Puis, Itachi reprit la parole :

- Tu ne dois rien y comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce que je comprends c'est que ton frangin, réplique exacte de l'iceberg ayant couler le Titanic (l'expression fit sourire Itachi), cherche à se rapprocher de toi et que ça te rend heureux, ça me suffit, répondit simplement Kakashi.

Kakashi se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être été un peu loin dans ce qu'il avait dit car l'expression d'Itachi son étonnement et les rougeurs apparues sur ses joues laissaient penser qu'il avait bien compris ce que Kakashi avait laissé échappé. L'argenté se sentit mal, il ne voulait pas effrayer Itachi avec ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Mais que ressentait-il au juste ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Certes, il était avéré qu'il désirait le jeune homme mais cela se comprenait aisément car n'importe quel œil objectif ne pouvait nier la beauté quelque peu surannée qu'exsudait le brun, un charme évanescent que l'on ne pouvait que tenter de saisir, une grâce aérienne qui ne pouvait laisser indifférent.

Mais que ressentait-il vraiment ? De l'intérêt ? De la pitié ? Il avait pénétré dans l'intimité d'Itachi si rapidement, sans vraiment réfléchir, en se précipitant dans les affaires du jeune homme, en participant à sa vie, en découvrant son passé, ses secrets, en côtoyant ses fantômes et ses peurs bien qu'ils n'en aient jamais parlé. C'était peut-être trop tôt ou peut-être qu'il se laissait aller dans le moment et s'embarquer ainsi, c'était dangereux et pouvait s'avérer cruel au final, pour tous les deux. Des mains fines vinrent se poser sur les siennes et l'incitèrent à les suivre et à se lever.

Itachi le conduisit devant une porte. La porte. Celle qu'il avait poussée puis aussitôt refermée le premier jour. Celle qui dévoilait Itachi mieux que n'importe quel mot n'aurait pu le faire. Il ne comprenait pas. Itachi le fit asseoir sur le petit canapé à la couleur d'émeraude avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil d'en face.

- Je sais que tu es déjà entré ici, annonça tranquillement Itachi.

- Quoi ! Mais… Comment… S'étouffa Kakashi, surpris.

- Je ne te blâme pas, le tranquillisa le jeune homme. J'aurais également pris le temps de découvrir ton appartement si les situations avaient été inversées mais… Je tenais à te la faire découvrir moi-même.

- Je n'ai fait qu'y jeter un œil, tu sais, je n'y suis venu qu'une fois… Expliqua son aîné, confus.

- Je m'en doute. Devant l'air éberlué de Kakashi, Itachi ajouta : Tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui s'immisce dans les secrets d'autrui et cherche à découvrir ce qui est privé.

- Tu ne devrais pas me faire confiance, murmura Kakashi.

- Je sais que tu as tes propres tourments, tout comme j'ai les miens, déclara Itachi.

- Que…Comment… ? Hallucina Kakashi.

- Comment je sais ? Termina Itachi. C'est facile, tu sais, pour ceux qui ont un passé « difficile » comme le mien de reconnaître les personnes qui ont aussi souffert.

- J'avais failli oublié que tu es un génie, tenta de plaisanter l'argenté.

- C'est la cause de tout mes ennuis, grimaça Itachi.

- Pardon, s'excusa Kakashi.

- Non. Ce n'est pas ta faute, répliqua doucement le brun. Il est temps pour moi de refermer les plaies et de les désinfecter pour passer à autre chose et aller de l'avant. Sasuke est prêt à le faire, je dois prendre exemple sur lui.

- J'aimerais pouvoir en faire autant, marmonna l'aîné.

- Si tu le veux, ça arrivera, affirma sereinement Itachi.

Et Itachi lui raconta. Ses parents, la pression trop grande sur un enfant ayant eu le malheur de naître un peu plus vif que les autres, sa solitude… Shisui. Sur ce domaine en particulier, le récit fut plus épuré, le brun ne s'étendant pas sur les détails, par pudeur, ce que Kakashi ne pouvait décemment pas lui reprocher. Il comprit ce qu'Itachi avait voulu dire. Il avait connu les mêmes sentiments, les mêmes détresses même si les causes en étaient différentes mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi Itachi avait fait de lui le réceptacle de ses confidences.

- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? Questionna t'il.

- C'est toi qui voulais me connaître, non ? Fit Itachi, mutin.

- Oui mais… Enfin… On se connaît pas depuis si longtemps et…

- Arrête ça, Kakashi. Cette pièce, j'ai tenue à t'y faire venir pour que tu la découvres avec mes yeux. Ces toiles (il désigna les deux chevalets) représentent mes peurs, mes regrets mais aussi mes espoirs. J'ai réunis ici tout ce que je m'interdis en dehors mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de laisser la porte ouverte et de mettre un peu de ces couleurs ailleurs, même si, en faisant cela, je prends le risque de les voir se délaver ou être noircies par la grisaille et la pluie… J'ai peur moi aussi Kakashi, mais je sais qu'il est temps désormais pour moi de vivre au présent et d'envisager le futur, quel qu'il puisse être, exposa clairement le jeune homme.

Le brun se leva de son siège pour venir se pencher lentement sur lui, lui laissant la possibilité de se reculer. Son souffle était erratique et il était rouge de ce qu'il osait faire mais il le regardait pourtant droit dans les yeux. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, doucement, avec légèreté. Kakashi ne put plus résister. Il n'avait plus envie de se poser de questions, de s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment. Il le voulait aussi. Et maintenant. Il intensifia la pression sur les lèvres tendres puis incita le brun à lui donner accès ce qu'il lui accorda aussitôt.

L'aîné poussa l'autre à s'installer sur ses genoux. Ses mains encouragèrent Itachi à se caler contre son torse pour qu'il puisse s'accrocher à lui, rapprochant leurs corps en ébullition. Les mains du plus âgé se glissèrent dans le dos du plus jeune pour commencer à le caresser lentement puis il décala légèrement Itachi, sans rompre le baiser pour autant, pour venir s'immiscer sous la chemise du brun et tâter le grain de peau tendre. Mais lorsque la main inquisitrice vint à la rencontre de la lisière du boxer sous le pantalon, Itachi le repoussa vivement. Il s'interrogea : avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Pardon, je suis désolé, s'excusa Itachi en se relevant.

- Mais ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répliqua Kakashi.

- Non… Tu ne comprends pas… J'en ai envie mais… Murmura le brun, gêné.

- Explique-moi, fit doucement Kakashi qui ne comprenait pas que le brun ait pris l'initiative pour ensuite s'arrêter si brutalement.

- J'ai jamais… Enfin, avec Shisui, on n'a jamais…, tenta d'expliquer Itachi en détournant les yeux, ses joues arborant une vive couleur carmine.

Un éclair de compréhension se fit soudainement dans l'esprit de Kakashi. Il saisit délicatement le menton pour l'obliger à capter son regard. Quand il y parvint, il demanda, afin d'être certain du bien-fondé de sa supposition :

- Itachi, es-tu en train de me dire que… tu es vierge ?

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je m'attelle à finir le chapitre 20 qui célèbrera les retrouvailles mouvementées de nos deux héros avec un moral et des sentiments sasukien qui feront les montagnes russes. On fera un peu tout le tour des persos donc… Pleins de choses en perspective !

Je vous souhaite un excellent week-end et aux bacheliers, étudiants, je leur dis un grand M**** pour leurs études !

**Bonnes vacances** (ouin !) !


	20. Latence sentimentale 1ère partie

Bonjour!

Ce chapitre était tellement long (+ de 20.000 mots quand même!) que j'ai décidé de le couper en deux mais comme c'est le même chapitre, je vous posterai la suite demain… Je suis gentille, hein? Du coup, quelques rewiews me feront plaisir en attendant!

C'est un très très lourd chapitre et pas qu'en terme de longueur, vous aurez des réponses à plein de choses mais pas tout quand même, faut savoir en garder un peu…

Tous ensemble, remercions **Masashi Kishimoto** pour avoir créé Naruto et nous permettre ainsi de nous amuser un peu avec eux…

Merci à **Kitsune no Kyuubi** qui, en l'absence de **Leeloo**, a bien voulu me corriger et me donner son avis éclairé sur ce chapitre, elle a fait un super boulot dans des délais très restreint.

* * *

**Latence sentimentale**

**- Première partie - **

* * *

30 juillet, Tōkyō

La première chose qu'il avait vu en ouvrant les yeux, c'était le visage endormi de Sasuke qui avait pris place dans un fauteuil, juste à côté de son lit. Il devina qu'il était à l'hôpital. Il sentait le long tuyau dans sa gorge et les autres tubulures qui recouvraient son corps. Cela ne le gênait presque pas mais il en déduisit que ce devait être dû aux effets des anti-douleurs. Depuis combien de temps était-il endormi ? Il reporta son attention sur le brun. Il était pâle, pire que d'habitude et ses cheveux étaient mal peignés. Il leva précautionneusement le bras pour venir cueillir délicatement une mèche d'ébène entre ses doigts. Il avait envie de sourire. L'air débraillé du brun était on ne peut plus irrésistible tant il prenait soin de son apparence d'ordinaire.

Soudain, le corps de Sasuke fut agité d'un soubresaut et il se redressa d'un bond. Aussitôt, les yeux indigo rencontrèrent ceux, anthracites, de Sasuke qui ne tardèrent pas à s'emplir de larmes. Avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, Naruto sentit le poids de Sasuke contre lui. Étouffant sous le poids du brun, Naruto ne fit pourtant pas un geste pour dégager son frère de sa place. Il sentait toute l'émotion qui traversait le corps de Sasuke et toute la tension qui se déversait dans les sanglots déchirants qui le secouaient. Enfin, se rendant compte de l'inconfort de sa position pour le blond, Sasuke se redressa et lança un sourire comme Naruto lui en avait rarement vu faire. Il en fut ébloui. Il avait vraiment dû lui faire peur pour provoquer une telle réaction.

- T'es revenu, abruti. Le ton fragile du brun dénotait la brutalité des mots.

Se rappelant que le tuyau empêchait Naruto de parler, Sasuke reprit, en séchant vivement ses larmes :

- Attends. Je vais chercher un docteur. Il va te retirer tout ça…ok ?

Naruto hocha légèrement la tête, s'amusant de la fébrilité de Sasuke puis ferma un instant les yeux avant d'entendre revenir le brun qui traînait un médecin à qui on n'avait manifestement pas demandé son avis. Le médecin lui expliqua la procédure puis le fit expirer longuement pour expulser l'intrus qui obstruait sa gorge. Il toussa un peu pour s'éclaircir la voix puis lança un sourire étincelant à Sasuke et demanda, d'un ton rauque :

- Je t'ai manqué,… enfoiré ?

- Va te faire voir, abruti.

Constatant l'air stupéfait du médecin devant cette « conversation » des plus charmantes, ils ne purent se retenir de s'esclaffer. Ayant vérifié que le blond se portait aussi bien que possible et que les sutures sur son torse, qui firent grimacer Sasuke, étaient en bonne voie de guérison, le praticien se retira pour faire son rapport et contacter les tuteurs du blond que Sasuke n'avait pas pensé prévenir. Se doutant que le blond devait avoir la gorge irritée suite à l'intubation, il l'aida à boire un peu. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis, doucement, comme un voile, la tension les gagna car venait le moment de se rappeler des évènements qui avaient conduis le blond jusque dans ce lit d'hôpital mais, avant que Sasuke ne puisse enfin évacuer tout ce qu'il retenait depuis que Naruto était dans le coma, celui-ci prit la parole :

- C'était pas ta faute. Tu sais pour…

- Je suis allé voir Itachi, le coupa Sasuke, pas pressé d'entamer cette discussion.

- Vraiment ? Le blond était surpris.

- Oui. Une fois, en fait. On a un peu discuté et j'ai un peu mieux compris… certaines choses.

- Sasuke, soupira Naruto. Je suis content que tu sois allé rencontrer Itachi mais il faut qu'on en parle tu sais.

- … Pas maintenant. Tu dois te reposer, tenta d'esquiver Sasuke.

- Je me sens bien, Sasuke, répliqua gravement le blond. Il faut qu'on en discute… Ne m'interromps pas ! Demanda t'il doucement. Pour commencer, tu n'es pas responsable pour Hinata et s'il faut désigner un fautif ici, c'est moi. J'aurais dû rompre il y a longtemps et je lui ai donné de faux espoirs…

- Elle t'a poignardé ! S'exclama Sasuke, énervé. J'aurais dû… Si j'avais été là… Si j'avais pas fait…

- Sasuke… Arrête de te torturer. Ça ne sert à rien. Ce qui s'est passé… C'était une bêtise, on aurait dû en parler tout de suite, c'est sûr, mais on était trop gêné… Normal, hein ? C'était une simple impulsion, rien de sérieux…

- Rien de sérieux… Tu as sans doute raison, reprit Sasuke, cachant tant bien que mal sa déception.

Bien sûr, à quoi s'était-il attendu ? Naruto avait raison. C'était mal. Anormal. Deux mecs, deux frères, c'était répugnant. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Il n'aurait jamais dû céder à l'envie ce soir-là. Le voir ainsi près de la fenêtre de leur chambre, dans le soleil couchant, ses cheveux d'or enflammés par l'éclat du brasier solaire agonisant et ses yeux… si bleus, si purs. Il s'était penché et l'avait embrassé. Il avait goûté les lèvres fines, gorgées de sang et profiter de la surprise pour venir explorer la douceur boisée du blond. Il avait voulu le toucher. Pas que physiquement, il avait voulu effleurer l'essence incandescente de Naruto, la cueillir du bout de ses lèvres et se l'approprier pour s'y réchauffer. Sur le coup, ça lui avait semblé si naturel qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi.

Et Naruto l'avait repoussé.

Surprise. Gêne. Honte. Voilà ce qu'il avait lu dans le regard de Naruto. Il s'était senti mal. Pourtant, Naruto n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Pas de reproches ni de semonces. Il s'était simplement détourné, laissant échapper à son emprise cette lumière qu'il avait voulu faire sienne. Ils étaient descendus rejoindre Jiraya et Tsunade pour aller à la fête organisée par leur lycée pour célébrer la fin du premier semestre, celui qui annonçait les longues vacances d'été. Cette fête où Naruto s'était fait lardé de coups de couteau par Hinata dans sa folie de vouloir les réunir à jamais dans la mort, à l'instar de _Roméo et Juliette_, alors qu'il traversait le couloir pour l'éviter, lui. Cette nuit où il avait failli le perdre. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

***

Tōkyō, 22 décembre

Il rageait. Il n'avait toujours pas le droit de sortir du périmètre urbain de Tōkyō depuis l'affaire avec Orochimaru et ce, jusqu'à sa majorité. Ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait pu aller chercher Naruto à Narita. L'aéroport. Le lieu où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Tant de souvenirs. Les choses avaient bien changé depuis lors. Il avait d'abord considéré le blond comme un parasite, un boulet inutile et encombrant, puis comme son frère et maintenant.... Il avait tout fait pour le nier, il avait tout tenté pour oublier ses sentiments, cause de ses tourments. Sans y parvenir. Il se sentait perdu, à la dérive.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu le mail de Naruto lui annonçant qu'il sortait avec cette fille, cette Tenten, il avait compris ou plutôt pris conscience que son amour était et resterait à sens unique. C'est pourquoi Naruto l'avait repoussé lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. A raison d'ailleurs. C'était dans sa tête à lui que ça déraillait. Alors, il avait pris de "bonnes" résolutions : il avait accepté de sortir avec Kiba, Neji et les autres. Il allait en boîte et draguait à tout va, s'en vergogne, sans arrière-pensées. Rien de compliqué, pas de sentiments, peu d'émotions, juste l'envie d'être « normal » et d'oublier. Il ne se rappelait jamais de leurs noms. Il s'en fichait complètement par ailleurs. Il voulait juste s'étourdir. Il se moquait d'avoir perdu sa virginité dans l'arrière-cour sombre de la discothèque avec une fille dont il ne se rappelait même pas la tête, il voulait seulement que tout redevienne comme avant. Normal.

Itachi lui avait dit qu'il ne servait à rien de se mentir mais il ne pouvait pas admettre ça. Pas avec Naruto. Il s'était rendu dans le quartier de Shinjuku ni-chōme qui abrite les rencontres des homosexuels de Tōkyō mais, bien qu'il se soit fait abordé de nombreuses fois, il n'avait jamais donné suite et avait repoussé systématiquement toute avance. Il ne voulait pas de ces inconnus. Le seul homme qui lui fasse envie avait les cheveux blonds et un sourire aussi lumineux que le soleil. Les autres ne l'intéressaient pas. Et c'est bien cela qui le torturait. Ses camarades ne le reconnaissaient plus mais chaque tentative pour le faire parler s'était achevée en regards noirs et en rebuffades agressives. Ils avaient laissé tomber, se contentant de l'accompagner le soir, lors de ces virées destructrices puisqu'il ne pouvait sortir seul mais sachant pertinemment qu'il l'aurait fait quand même, s'attirant ainsi des ennuis.

Alors, il sortait avec ces filles, parfois pour une nuit, parfois quelques jours, le temps de s'en lasser ou de ne plus pouvoir les supporter. Ce qui ne tardait jamais. Quelque part, il voulait faire réagir Naruto. Le rendre jaloux? Se venger ? Peut-être... Sûrement. Ce qui était stupide car il n'était pas censé être au courant, Sasuke se faisant très discret lors de ces rencontres nocturnes, s'éloignant du groupe et le réintégrant une fois le pêché commis, le plus souvent dans des love-hôtels. Faire mal à Naruto comme lui souffrait tout en s'en cachant. Pitoyable et tordu mais il le savait de toute façon. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne tournait plus rond. Après tout, Naruto s'était fait de nouveaux amis, ce Gaara notamment, alors pourquoi n'en profiterait-il pas, lui aussi ? Heureusement qu'il avait trouvé un logement celui-là car il savait qu'il n'aurait pu tolérer le rouquin dans cette maison qui était la leur. Gaara était-il plus proche de Naruto que lui, se demandait-il souvent en lisant et relisant les mails du blond ? Est-ce qu'il allait le délaisser maintenant que celui-ci habiterait au Japon? Après tout, ils avaient tellement de choses en commun… Il savait bien que son comportement était puéril et pathétique, Itachi le lui avait dit, mais ça ne lui permettait pas d'en être soulagé.

Itachi lui avait fait admettre ces sentiments pour Naruto en l'écoutant, en aiguillonnant son récit pour l'inciter à reconnaître la vérité. Celle qu'il avait voulu enfouir au réveil de Naruto, celle qui faisait qu'il détestait cette Tenten sans la connaître, celle qui faisait que la présence de Naruto, de même que son absence, était aussi insupportable qu'indispensable. Il savait que Naruto avait été mis au courant de son attitude à propos de ses sorties, même s'il ne connaissait certainement pas l'aspect plus sordide de ses soirées, et ses questions, via mails interposés, trahissaient son inquiétude. Il prenait à peine le temps d'y répondre. Que pourrait-il lui dire ? « Oh, excuse-moi Naruto, je t'aime et pas simplement comme un frère alors tu vois, je m'envoie en l'air avec la première pouf venue pour t'oublier… On se roule un patin ? » Non. Il se contentait de dire qu'il avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de faire des rencontres, de profiter de la vie et de prendre exemple sur le blondinet. Il avait même essayé de faire de l'humour en affirmant qu'il ne le laisserait pas le dépasser et ce, quelque soit le domaine en cause… Pitoyable.

Est-ce que Naruto le croyait ? Il en doutait mais l'avantage d'Internet, c'est que cela permettait de dissimuler beaucoup de choses. Naruto ne voyait pas ses yeux cernés, son corps amaigri, son teint blafard et presque maladif par le manque de sommeil et les tourments. Tsunade et Jiraya, eux, étaient bien présents et avaient, à de nombreuses reprises, tenter de le faire parler. Sans y arriver. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il advenait de lui, son attitude maussade et déprimée. Il travaillait toujours autant en classe mais ces sorties nocturnes fréquentes, et surtout si soudaines, alors qu'il avait toujours rechigné auparavant à mettre le nez dehors, les inquiétaient sérieusement. Néanmoins, ils ne lui avaient rien interdit, ils se doutaient que cela ne servirait à rien de toute façon. Tsunade avait tenté de le prendre à part pour discuter mais il s'était totalement fermé et elle n'avait pas insisté, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Il lui faisait de la peine, il en était conscient mais il ne pouvait pas avouer…ça. Il n'osait même pas envisager leurs réactions s'ils savaient… Le dégoût ? Probablement. La honte ? Sûrement. Il était vraiment pitoyable. Il ne fallait pas que Naruto le voit comme ça.

Il avait hâte de le voir mais en même temps : comment devait-il se comporter, maintenant ? De plus, pour ajouter encore à sa confusion, ils seraient seuls. Jiraya était encore en reportage Dieu seul sait où et Tsunade était en conférence dans la préfecture de Chiba pour deux jours. Les deux tuteurs en avaient été désolés et s'étaient excusés platement auprès de lui et de Naruto, par messagerie interposée, mais avaient promis de se rattraper avec une soirée « ramens pour tous » et avaient, de fait, obtenu le pardon quasi immédiat de Naruto. Mais pas le sien. Avec ses tuteurs à ses côtés, il lui aurait été plus facile de cacher au blond qu'il allait mal mais là… Il était angoissé, vraiment. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, encore une fois, et faisait peur à voir ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à son stress.

Il scrutait avec anxiété la rue, posté devant la fenêtre de leur chambre. Une chambre marquée par l'absence du blond. Trop rangée, trop ordonnée, trop… vide de sa présence. Le taxi n'allait pas tarder et il le reverrait. Avait-il changé ? Peut-on seulement changer en quatre mois ? Lui avait changé. Il l'avait constaté dans le reflet projeté par le miroir. Il avait pris quelques centimètres, achevant sa croissance, ce qui accentuait encore sa minceur, presque maigreur dans l'état actuel des choses. Son visage s'était affirmé et ses traits, bien que fins, avaient néanmoins gagné en masculinité, sa mâchoire était plus carrée, plus dure aussi et il avait coupé ses cheveux, ne gardant que deux longues mèches pour encadrer son visage, celles-ci lui retombant jusqu'à la nuque. La masse toujours rebelle à l'arrière de sa tête avait fondue pour se retrouver plaquée sur son crâne. Il avait également gagné en carrure même s'il restait globalement plus élancé que la majorité des hommes. Ses muscles étaient plus secs et noueux conférant une esthétique virile mais surtout nerveuse à sa silhouette longiligne.

Il s'entraînait de longues heures durant dans le dojo de maître Gaï, celui-ci s'émerveillant de le voir si ardu à la tâche dans toute la « fougue de sa jeunesse ». Il ne le faisait pas dans un quelconque esprit sportif pourtant, c'était un exutoire à ses pulsions coupables. Il y cherchait la fatigue, celle qui vous fait tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve, celle qui vous empêche de penser ou de formuler un raisonnement. Il en avait besoin. C'était vital pour conserver le peu de santé mentale qu'il lui restait. Un taxi s'arrêta devant l'entrée. Il se figea. Aller au devant ou attendre de voir le blond sortir ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'appesantir sur la question car la porte s'ouvrit. Il se recula de la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'était pas prêt. Il entendit la voiture repartir puis, distinctement, trop clairement, il perçut le bruit de la porte du rez-de-chaussée qui coulissait. Il était là.

Il se maudit pour sa faiblesse et choisit de se composer un visage de circonstance. Naruto ne devait pas savoir. La vie reprendrait comme avant et même si cela devait lui prendre dix ans, il arriverait à le considérer de nouveau comme son frère et uniquement comme son frère. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Naruto préférait les femmes et il était clair qu'il en épouserait une un de ces jours et il en ferait de même. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire de toute façon. Et ils seraient heureux… Ou feraient semblant de l'être. Comme tout le monde. Et puis, lui aussi sortait avec des femmes, il finirait bien par en trouver une qu'il apprécierait ou supporterait suffisamment pour l'épouser. Lui et Naruto sortiraient en couple et leurs enfants joueraient ensemble et seraient amis. Cette pensée aurait dû lui faire plaisir mais ne laissait en lui qu'un goût amer auquel il choisit pourtant de s'accrocher. Le reste, ce n'était que stupidités. Ça lui passerait. Il le fallait.

Il rajusta ses vêtements et alla accueillir le blond comme il le fallait. Il le trouva qui tirait ses valises dans le vestibule, dos tourné à lui, puis il lui fit face, un grand sourire aux lèvres… Son esprit bogua, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été contaminé par un virus car franchement, Naruto ne l'aidait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Les cheveux de Naruto avait poussé et pas qu'un peu mais il est vrai que, depuis son coma, il ne les avait plus coupés, atteignant presque ses épaules lors de son départ et, apparemment, ils avaient échappé au joug des ciseaux anglais car ils lui tombaient jusqu'à la poitrine. Des mèches dégradées, plus courtes, venaient cacher de façon artistique son front et voiler légèrement ses yeux tout en ne permettant pas de dissimuler le piercing au coin de l'arcade gauche. Un renard doré le regardait.

C'est étrange la façon dont l'esprit enregistre une foule de détails en quelques secondes… Sa carrure était toujours aussi imposante quoique moins gauche et plus… féline ? Il avait grandi aussi et il se doutait même, à sa grande horreur, qu'il l'égalait sinon, le dépassait en taille mais il remarqua aussi, avec un froncement de sourcils, qu'il avait maigri et il n'aimât pas ça. Il nota aussi le visage adulte de son frère. Il avait perdu toute trace enfantine à présent et son regard avait gagné en force, l'emprisonnant dans ses pupilles céruléennes toujours aussi attirantes, non pas bridées comme celles des asiatiques mais grandes ouvertes sur le monde. Et ce sourire qui n'avait pas changé… Oui, Naruto était différent mais il restait le même qu'avant… En plus sexy. Il se gifla mentalement à cette pensée.

- Alors, Sasu-chan ! Tu aimes ? Demanda le blond en désignant son piercing. Dieu, que sa voix lui avait manqué ! Sasuke resta impassible mais ne put s'empêcher d'aller le serrer dans ses bras même s'il savait, par avance, qu'il le regretterait plus tard.

- T'es en retard, abruti, murmura t'il avant de réussir, à contrecœur, à repousser le blond qui continuait à lui sourire, l'air de rien… Mais, bien sûr, il n'y avait rien. Juste une étreinte entre deux frères qui se retrouvent après une longue séparation…

- Ouais, je sais. On a eu du mal à se quitter avec Gaara, Sakura, Shikamaru et Tenten. D'ailleurs, on doit se voir demain après-midi, ça me permettra de finir mes achats de Noël, tu viendras avec nous, hein ! Et puis, il faut absolument que je revoie les autres aussi ! On appellera Neji et Kiba et tout le monde quoi ! Ça sera super et…

Kami-sama ! Il avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être bavard ! Mais alors pourquoi cela lui faisait tellement plaisir de se voir noyé sous ce flot de paroles ? Peut-être parce que c'était la preuve que la « crise » pouvait passer, que la tension qui avait accompagnée l'après coma de Naruto était dissipée, que tout était redevenu « normal » entre eux. Il en était soulagé. Il n'aurait pas à affronter la gêne entre eux, ça aurait été invivable. Naruto continua à déblatérer à tout va en lui posant des questions sans lui laisser le temps d'y répondre tandis qu'ils portaient ses valises dans leur chambre. Le blond ne tarda pas à remettre un joyeux foutoir dans la pièce et Sasuke râla, pour la forme. Il n'allait certainement pas avouer à Naruto que son désordre perpétuel lui avait manqué, tout de même… Le blond se dirigea vers lui, une statuette, qu'il reconnut pour la lui avoir offerte, entre les mains.

- Elle a bien fonctionné, tu sais ! S'exclama jovialement Naruto.

Pour son anniversaire, Sasuke avait envoyé un colis à Naruto, un Maneki-neko bleu[1], censé favoriser le succès des études et examens. Il avait juste glissé une petite note avec « _Si tu dis à qui que ce soit que je crois à ces conneries, je te le ferai **chèrement **payer !_». Le paquet était arrivé quelques jours après l'anniversaire du blond mais celui-ci ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur puisqu'il lui avait fait parvenir un autre colis juste après. Dedans se trouvait le premier vrai cadeau de Sasuke que Naruto n'avait plus quitté depuis son dixième anniversaire et qu'il lui avait renvoyé à cette occasion. Un bracelet en cuir à double face qui pouvait se porter recto comme verso. L'un des côtés était blanc et l'autre noir. Sur chaque facette était représentée un renard à neuf queues, un Kyûbi, soit rouge comme le sang ou blanc immaculé. Le message, étrangement court, l'avait troublé : « _Ne m'oublie pas_ ». Comment aurait-il pu ? Il l'avait porté chaque jour depuis.

Naruto avait toujours été fasciné par le folklore nippon et la légende du renard lui avait toujours plu et cela n'avait pas changé malgré les années. Notamment celle du Kitsune Tenko, le renard céleste millénaire à la double personnalité : parfois bienveillant et sage, parfois cruel et sauvage, toujours en équilibre variable. Naruto avait demandé pendant longtemps à Jiraya que celui-ci lui raconte tout les contes concernant les kitsune. Il aimait leur côté insaisissable, leur comportement ne se traduisant pas en notion de bien ou de mal mais de juste ou d'injuste, adaptant leur comportement à la manière dont ils sont traités, pouvant faire preuve d'une fidélité sans faille pour tenir une promesse, allant jusqu'à se laisser dépérir pour la respecter ou entrant dans de grandes rages vengeresses lorsqu'ils étaient trahis.

Sasuke avait toujours détesté, du moins en apparence, ce rituel que Jiraya avait instauré de raconter une histoire au blond avant l'heure du coucher et qui avait perduré un moment même après que le blond puisse lire seul les livres de contes et légendes qui le faisait rêver. La face illuminée de Naruto et ses yeux écarquillés devant les exploits ou les terreurs provoquées par les créatures légendaires lui avait donné l'occasion de le railler à nombreuses reprises mais Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire aujourd'hui que, quelque part, ces histoires fascinaient Naruto pour une raison bien précise que celui-ci ne souhaitait pas partager avec lui. Au final, le bracelet qu'il avait glissé à son poignet, c'était en quelque sorte une façon pour lui de chercher à saisir le blond qui lui échappait… Et ce rendu, en quelque sorte, lui avait donné l'espoir, totalement irraisonné, qu'il en était de même avec lui pour Naruto.

Depuis la confrontation sur le toit où Naruto l'avait empêché de remplir la mission pour Orochimaru, Sasuke avait compris que ce qu'il avait hurlé là-bas n'était que le fruit de ce qu'il avait enfoui jusqu'à présent. Il ne savait rien de Naruto et Naruto savait tout de lui ou presque. Après ces évènements, il lui avait demandé de lui parler aussi de son passé, de la Tchétchénie, de l'Avant. Il avait appris que c'était un pays en guerre et cela l'avait inquiété mais le blond ne lui avait parlé que de ses courses pour attraper le gibier, des bains glacés dans la rivière, des livres de la bibliothèque où il vivait, rien de personnel et il s'était révélé extrêmement doué pour dévier les questions précises de Sasuke sur un point totalement neutre. Ça n'avait pas d'importance disait-il toujours. Et Sasuke n'avait jamais réussi à parvenir à ses fins, ce qui le peinait profondément mais il ne pouvait pas forcer les choses, il le sentait. Naruto n'était pas prêt… Le serait-il jamais ?

Après que Naruto eut rangé, enfin, « ranger » est un bien grand mot, ses affaires, ils descendirent manger ce que le brun avait commandé pour eux : soupe miso[2], onigiri[3] et tekkadon[4]. Naruto protesta que Sasuke aurait pu au moins lui commander des ramens pour fêter son retour mais celui-ci lui rétorqua qu'il allait être obligé de subir une soirée « ramens pour tous » avec Jiraya et Tsunade et qu'il ne fallait donc pas trop lui en demander. Le blond bougonna un moment mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se goinfrer allègrement… Ce qui rassura grandement Sasuke sur l'état de santé du blond qui tout en avalant goulûment sa nourriture, tentait de lui faire le récit de ses derniers mois en se coupant pour lui demander ce qu'il avait fait, lui, pendant ce temps. Il ne mentît pas, enfin, pas vraiment. Il édulcora seulement un peu les choses…

Une fois repu, Naruto eut les plus grandes difficultés à garder les yeux ouverts, l'excitation ayant finie par retomber. Normal après un voyage de plus de treize heures (vol et transport compris) et neuf heures de décalage horaire sur le méridien de Greenwich. Apparemment, il n'avait quasiment pas dormi pendant le vol et cela lui retombait évidemment dessus, à cet abruti, pensa tendrement Sasuke en le voyant piquer du nez sur la table alors qu'il faisait la vaisselle qu'il s'était proposé de faire, dans un incroyable élan de magnanimité. Une fois qu'il eut fini sa tâche, il secoua gentiment le blond pour le réveiller afin qu'il aille se coucher mais à part quelques grognements, il n'obtint pas grand chose.

Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, il bouscula plus fortement Naruto et celui-ci finit par se lever en grommelant contre la délicatesse de son « enfoiré de frangin », dormant à moitié et s'appuyant sur Sasuke qui l'aida à monter les marches puis à se coucher tout habillé, le brun ne se sentant pas la force morale de l'aider à se dévêtir. Il resta un long moment à le contempler. Il avait pensé que ce serait plus difficile que cela de retrouver Naruto mais finalement, le blond avait le don de rendre les choses si simples… Il avait retrouvé son frère d'avant qui agissait comme un frère devait le faire et rien d'autre. Pas de baiser, pas de tension, juste la joie de retrouver une personne proche.

Il caressa les cheveux d'or, éprouvant leur nouvelle longueur sur ce visage si mâture et masculin. Il était si beau. Naruto n'avait plus rien d'un enfant ni même d'un adolescent mais Sasuke ne se sentait pas tranquille comme il le faudrait. Pourtant, Naruto lui avait donné l'exemple : on recommence à zéro. Alors, pourquoi ce besoin de parler sans arrêt pour combler le silence ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas posé plus de questions sur ses sorties ou son état ? Il savait que son physique le trahissait de façon flagrante et il n'était pas dans les habitudes du blond de se montrer subtil… Alors pourquoi ? S'en moquait-il ? Non, il n'y croyait pas. En y réfléchissant, Naruto avait parlé de beaucoup de choses mais des sujets superficiels comme les études ou la cuisine, rien que de très général, comme s'il s'était agi d'une comédie bien répétée…

Et cette maigreur ? Et ce regard ? Le blond était en forme, certes. Il avait pu sentir les muscles roulés sous le tee-shirt du blond alors qu'il l'aidait à monter l'escalier mais il avait aussi senti les côtes saillantes et la lueur quelque peu ternie dans ces yeux. Quelque chose clochait mais comme toujours, les réponses ne viendraient pas du blond… Cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que peut-être le blond était aussi un peu perdu dans leur relation et qu'il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour revenir à quelque chose de normal. Il le comprenait et il lui en était reconnaissant quelque part mais… Il soupira. Naruto faisait ce qu'il fallait alors il y mettrait du sien également. Point. Les lèvres de ce dernier s'entrouvrirent pour laisser échapper un soupir puis un filet de voix :

- Sas'ke… t'm'as manqué…

Sasuke sourit doucement et vint poser ses lèvres sur le front tentateur de Naruto avant de se décider à aller lui-même se coucher. Demain serait une nouvelle journée.

***

Il l'avait laissé dormir tranquillement. Lui s'était levé aux aurores. Il avait eut le temps de penser et de réfléchir. Il avait besoin d'aide pour y voir clair, lui-même n'était pas objectif. Il repensa à la suggestion que ses tuteurs lui avaient faite il y a quelques temps, quand Itachi avait repris sa place dans sa vie. Il lui avait proposé de l'inviter afin de faire sa connaissance. Peut-être que son frère, si perspicace, pourrait lui donner son avis. Le problème, c'était qu'il risquait de vouloir venir avec cette sangsue de Kakashi. Itachi ne lui avait pas caché qu'il sortait avec l'argenté que Sasuke trouvait par ailleurs trop vieux et beaucoup trop pervers pour son aîné. Ce qui avait doucement fait rigoler celui-ci…

Itachi lui avait demandé à mi-mot ce qu'il en pensait et il savait que son opinion comptait mais il se voyait mal dire à Itachi qu'il ne supportait pas la nonchalance, les remarques destinées à le faire sortir de ses gonds et les lectures douteuses du « vieux » alors que son frère semblait être heureux. Et puisqu'il avait décidé de lui pardonner, il n'allait pas lui refuser ça. D'autant plus que cette relation semblait équilibrer son frère alors il s'était contenté de faire clairement sentir à ce Kakashi, en l'absence d'Itachi bien sûr, qu'il lui ferait la tête au carré sans restriction si jamais il venait à faire du mal à celui-ci… S'attirant un sourire blasé et deux yeux en demi-lune du concerné. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ça !

- Yo, Sasuke, fit une voix encore ensommeillée.

- Bien dormi, la marmotte ? le taquina celui-ci tout en se gorgeant de la vision diablement sexy de Naruto qui avait défait son tee-shirt dans la nuit, ayant probablement trop chaud et qui ne portait que son pantalon.

- Ouais ! Répondit le blond en s'étirant devant lui en souriant.

- Tu as faim ? Demanda Sasuke en constatant que, malgré les muscles, le blond était réellement amaigri.

- Non, pas vraiment, j'ai bien mangé hier soir… Quelle heure il est ? Eluda le blond.

- Il est l'heure de manger. Assieds-toi et pas question que tu sortes de table avant d'avoir avalé quelque chose, déclara fermement Sasuke. Tu t'es regardé ? On dirait que tu reviens d'une réunion pour anorexique, ajouta t'il, légèrement énervé.

- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Répliqua vivement l'autre, piqué au vif. C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! Pourquoi tu…

- Parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour manger avec moi ! Hurla le brun avant de se lever précipitamment. Une main le retint.

- Pardon, Sasuke. Je voulais pas crier. Il se calma.

- Moi non plus.

- Moi non plus j'aime pas manger seul, avoua le blond.

- … Sasuke sourit.

L'étreinte se relâcha et ils se rassirent autour de la table en silence, se passant les plats et mangeant le contenu tranquillement. Finalement, Naruto reprit la conversation naturellement et cela dissipa la tension. Il lui raconta quelques anecdotes sur la vie quotidienne britannique, la manière dont les cours étaient dispensés, tellement différents de ce qu'il connaissait au Japon, privilégiant le travail de réflexion et les contrôles écrits plutôt que les questionnaires à choix multiples auxquels il était habitué. Bien sûr, leur lycée d'origine lui avait également concocté un programme sur-mesure pour qu'il ne soit pas dépaysé en revenant ce qui lui avait fait quasiment double travail mais il ne le regrettait pas et ses notes étaient excellentes, notamment grâce à l'aide précieuse de Shikamaru et de Gaara sans compter le soutien moral de Sakura.

Sasuke l'écoutait avec avidité, comme si ce que lui racontait Naruto lui permettait de rattraper le retard, de combler l'absence et les manques. Arriva inévitablement bien sûr, le sujet de prédilection du blond : la nourriture. Sur ce sujet, il était intraitable ! La plupart des plats britanniques devraient être interdits à la consommation ! Chou-fleur à la vanille, Panse de brebis farcie, gelée… Le tout assorti de mimiques plus ou moins dégoûtées qui réussirent à dérider Sasuke, le faisant compatir et même rire aux éclats, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps. Néanmoins, le blond mesura ses propos en avouant qu'il y avait quand même certains plats qui valaient la peine d'apprécier la cuisine anglaise comme les scones[5], les crumpets[6] ou le Meat pie (pain de viande). Après une énième description comique, le blond regarda Sasuke tenter de reprendre son souffle.

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais, souffla t'il à Sasuke qui se calma instantanément. Je suis content d'être rentré.

- Je suis content aussi, révéla simplement Sasuke.

Ils se sourirent encore, complices, puis, une fois leur petit-déjeuner ingurgité, ils firent la vaisselle rapidement pour pouvoir se préparer à aller rejoindre leurs amis, malgré les grimaces du brun à l'idée de se retrouver devant respectivement : le nouvel ami de Naruto, Gaara, et sa nouvelle petite amie, Tenten. Naruto réussit à le convaincre de l'accompagner en le menaçant de révéler certains clichés d'un Sasuke « endormi-trop-kawaii » à ses fan-girls du lycée… Bien qu'il flirte de façon éhontée lors de ses sorties nocturnes, Sasuke restait toujours aussi introverti et fermé au lycée, ne voulant pas que l'une de ses filles, qu'il côtoyait tous les jours ou presque, ne le harcèle pour qu'ils sortent ensemble de façon continue après avoir passée une nuit avec lui révélant ainsi ses mœurs débauchées aux autres. Il en avait suffisamment honte pour ne pas vouloir que cela se sache, surtout auprès de Naruto. Donc, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Et puis, il ne voulait plus quitter le blond des yeux…

Ils se rendirent au quartier de Shibuya. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au And On And, coffee and donut de la rue Koen-dori pour pouvoir se parler tranquillement et faire connaissance. Ils prirent la ligne Yamanote jusqu'à la sortie _Hachiko guchi_ de la gare de Shibuya puis marchèrent jusqu'à l'endroit convenu. Kiba, Neji, Shino et Lee étaient déjà là ce qui n'étonna pas Sasuke. Sakura devait passer prendre Ino puis amener Gaara pour ne pas qu'il se perde tandis que Tenten devait les rejoindre seule. Shikamaru arriverait sans doute en dernier après une grasse matinée perturbée par sa mère ou sa sœur qui le ferait finalement se lever en râlant et en marmonnant des « galère » à tout va. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas… Naruto salua chaleureusement ses amis et ils commencèrent à parler de tout ce qui s'était déroulé depuis leur départ ce qui donnait un peu le sentiment de rediffusion à Sasuke qui n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite.

- Ohayo, tout le monde ! S'écria une Sakura manifestement parfaitement remise du décalage horaire qui accompagnait une Ino complètement scotchée au bras d'un roux que Sasuke identifia immédiatement à Gaara d'après la description que lui avait faite son frère.

- Ohayo, Sakura ! Répondirent en cœur Naruto, Lee et Kiba alors que les autres les saluèrent plus discrètement avant que tous ceux qui n'avait pas vu la jeune fille depuis son retour laissent tomber leurs mâchoires jusqu'au sol. Ils étaient pétrifiés devant les cheveux de la jeune fille. Rose !

- S-Sak… Sakura, bredouilla Kiba. T-tes… tes cheveux !

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! Je voulais vous faire la surprise ! Fit la jeune fille, ravie de son petit effet.

- Ça, pour être une surprise, déclara sobrement Neji. Et tu as fais ça parce que… ?

- Oh, lâchez-la ! S'écria Ino. Moi, je trouve que ça lui va bien, fit-elle, solidarité féminine oblige.

- C'est bon, Ino, reprit Sakura en riant. J'ai fais ça suite à un pari avec Naruto qui disait qu'il aurait le droit de me demander ce qu'il voudrait s'il réussissait à manger un Haggish (panse de brebis farcie) en entier et il l'a fait ! Et il m'a demandé de me teindre de la même couleur que les fleurs de cerisiers…

- Ouais, mais personne ne t'a forcé à continuer à te teindre les cheveux après, répliqua Naruto, se défendant qu'on lui mette « ça » sur le dos.

- C'est vrai mais j'aime bien, confirma la rosée. C'est mieux que mon châtain naturel, plus original.

- Moi, je ne peux qu'admirer cette éclosion hivernale de la fleur de ta jeunesse, roucoula Lee sans que ses paroles n'atteignent ladite fleur.

Ils s'assirent et Naruto se chargea de faire les présentations notamment pour Gaara puis les discussions s'enchaînèrent rapidement, entrecoupées de rires. Sasuke nota la réserve et le calme de Gaara malgré les tentatives de sa blonde cavalière auto-désignée pour le faire parler mais aussi les regards qu'il lui jetait fréquemment et auquel il répondit silencieusement avec un air typiquement Uchihesque « continue-de-me-fixer-comme-ça-et-je-te-promets-mille-morts-très-douloureuses ». Pour toute réaction, le rouquin lui sourit…Narquoisement ? On entendit alors un « bonjour » parfaitement ennuyé et las. Shikamaru venait d'arriver, traîné par une jeune fille brune et très énergique. Elle se présenta comme étant la fameuse Tenten et leur expliqua qu'elle avait croisé Shikamaru sur le chemin et, ne sentant pas la précipitation du brun à les rejoindre, elle s'était sentie obligée de l'accompagner jusqu'à bon port.

Il dut reconnaître que la jeune fille était très jolie. Elle portait une jupe bleue en tweed surmontée d'une veste en daim marron et chaussée de bottes montantes jusqu'aux genoux de la même couleur. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient relevés en deux macarons d'où dépassaient des petites mèches. Elle était vraiment ravissante et s'intégra très rapidement au groupe. Elle prit évidemment place auprès de Naruto et Gaara qui s'étaient assis côte à côté tandis que Sasuke leur faisaient face. Elle lui prenait parfois la main et l'embrassait joyeusement pour essayer, disait-elle, de le faire taire un peu car il monopolisait la conversation selon elle. « De quel droit ose t'elle ? » Fulminait Sasuke. Si Naruto veut parler, elle n'a pas à l'interrompre. Enfin… il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait reprocher à Naruto sa volubilité. Pourtant, rien ne transparaissait dans son attitude détachée même s'il pestait intérieurement.

Et Naruto qui riait et ne répliquait rien comme si cette attitude de la part de la jeune file allait de soi... Bien sûr, il se rendait bien compte que ses pensées n'étaient que le fruit de sa possessivité et de sa jalousie maladive mais impossible de la réfréner à cet instant. Il sentait ses poings se crisper sur ces cuisses, à l'intérieur de ces gants. Heureusement pour lui, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas rester car ses parents l'attendaient pour se rendre chez ses grands-parents à Murakami, dans la préfecture de Niigata, pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Elle les salua poliment et embrassa une dernière fois Naruto (trop longuement au goût de Sasuke) avant de se retirer. La discussion reprit aussitôt, alimentée par Ino, Sakura, Neji, Lee et Naruto qui tentait de faire participer Gaara. Celui-ci ne prêtait aucune attention aux filles mais échangeait quelques paroles avec le blond.

Bientôt, courses de Noël ou rappels dans leurs foyers obligent, il ne resta plus que Shikamaru (à moitié endormi sur son siège), Gaara, Naruto et lui. Sasuke commençait à en avoir marre. Naruto l'ignorait purement et simplement. Et ce rouquin qui le collait à n'en plus finir ! Gaara avait passé son bras autour du cou de Naruto et ils étudiaient ensemble les trajets que le nouvel arrivant devrait faire pour se rendre à son école ainsi que pour aller dans différents endroits de la cité tokyoïte en passant par leur maison. Au bout d'un moment, tout de même, ils décidèrent de se lever et d'aller faire un tour dans les magasins pour que Naruto puisse effectuer, en dernière minute évidemment, ses quelques achats de Noël restants.

Shikamaru les accompagna même s'il paraissait constamment dans les nuages, seuls ses yeux trahissaient que son attention était à son maximum. Naruto s'extasia sur les derniers mangas parus dans la librairie et Gaara lui demanda conseil ce que fit avec passion le jeune homme. Sasuke ne supportait plus ce contact quasi-permanent entre son frère-plus-si-frère-que-ça et cet insolent rouquin. Il le frôlait, le touchait, lui saisissait le bras ou la nuque volontairement un peu trop souvent sans que le blond ne cherche à l'éviter ou se dégager. Il avait des envies de meurtre, surtout que le roux, par maints regards en sa direction, lui donnait l'impression de le faire intentionnellement.

- Dis Sasuke, tu crois que ce CD plaira à Tenten ? Demanda innocemment le blond en lui montrant du doigt le dernier album à la mode d'un groupe très en vogue.

Gaara + Tenten = Gros pétage de plomb. Il explosa.

- Je m'en fous de ce que tu peux bien lui offrir à ta poufiasse et tant que tu y es, achètes-le même à ton mec ! Hurla t'il, à bout. J'me casse !

- Mais attends, Sasuke, qu'est-ce que… Tenta Naruto, complètement décontenancé en tentant de le retenir.

- Fous-moi la paix, bordel ! A peine rentré que tu me fais déjà chier ! Poursuivit le brun sur le même ton, mauvais. Si c'était pour venir m'emmerder comme ça, tu aurais mieux d'y rester dans ton Angleterre pourrie ! Il était odieux, le savait, mais n'arrivait pas à retenir le venin qui s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Mal, il voulait lui faire mal pour tout ce qu'il avait eu à subir cet après-midi.

- Mais Sasuke… Le blond était au bord des larmes, complètement déboussolé. Shikamaru voulut retenir Sasuke mais le brun l'envoya valser et partit à grands pas rageurs, laissant un Naruto paralysé par l'incompréhension et la peine et un Gaara abasourdi par la violence de la réaction de Sasuke. Shikamaru se releva et, avec Gaara, emmenèrent Naruto loin du lieu de l'incident et des regards curieux des passants. Le blond était choqué et ne desserrait pas les dents mais des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. L'ayant installé devant un chocolat chaud. Shikamaru entraîna le roux un peu à l'écart, de façon à voir le blond, piteusement penché sur sa tasse.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Demanda t'il abruptement.

- J'ai juste voulu le tester un peu, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si violent, expliqua Gaara, contrit.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu ne sais rien de Sasuke, il est capable de dire et faire les pires conneries quand il est acculé et regarde le résultat ! Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu feras avancer les choses ? Gueula le brun.

- C'est bon, j'ai fais une erreur, concéda le roux. Cependant, reconnais que l'attitude de Sasuke était plus que révélatrice.

- Mais regarde le résultat, bon sang ! Vociféra l'autre. Si tu as envie de tortiller du cul, ne le fais pas sur Naruto.

- Quoi ! S'emporta Gaara, hargneux. C'est pas parce que je suis gay que tu peux te permettre ce genre de remarque, rugit le roux, outré.

- Oh, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué peut-être, reprit le brun, narquois. Devant l'expression d'incompréhension du roux, il enchaîna : j'ai bien remarqué que tu n'arrêtais pas de me mater en douce mais laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas avec ce genre de techniques miteuses que tu me feras virer homo, ok ? Alors, tu restes loin de moi et de mon cul et tu arrêtes ton manège avec Naruto.

- Je…

- Y'a autant de chance que je sorte avec toi que de réussir à me convaincre de rouler une pelle à ma mère alors toi et ta face de pédale égocentrique, tu te mêles plus de rien.

Gaara était blessé mais fit face, bravement. Ils rejoignirent Naruto puis Gaara prit congé en affirmant qu'il retrouverait bien son chemin seul surtout que le regard d'acier du brun le dissuadait de rester plus longtemps. Il ne montra aucune émotion, son esprit était fermé à toute autre chose que de se remémorer le trajet pour rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait pas s'écrouler avant d'avoir refermé la porte de son studio. Il savait qu'il avait mal agi. Il ne pensait pas provoquer une réaction si vive chez Sasuke mais au fond, il ne connaissait pas le frère de Naruto autrement que parce qu'on lui en avait dit. Il avait joué avec les allumettes et mis le feu aux poudres. Et Shikamaru avait raison. Il avait peut-être voulu aussi le rendre jaloux avec ces attouchements. Il avait profité de son amitié avec le blond et s'en voulait maintenant. Oh, bien sûr, Naruto ne lui en voudrait pas, celui-ci connaissant son attirance pour le génie mais cela ne l'excusait en rien. Et lorsque les portes se refermèrent enfin derrière lui, il laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Un pli tordit ses lèvres et de longs sillons liquides se formèrent sur ses joues.

Et Shikamaru qui le détestait, pire, le méprisait maintenant…

***

Il avait appelé Itachi.

Son discours était plutôt décousu mais son aîné dut sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas car il vint aussitôt le retrouver. Il avait marché un moment sans faire attention où il allait et s'était retrouvé dans le quartier de Minato, limitrophe à Shibuya. A son grand soulagement, Itachi était venu seul. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter de devoir faire face au pot-de-colle-attitré-petit-ami-officiel de son grand frère. Sans un mot, il s'installa sur le muret où son cadet s'était réfugié et attendit que Sasuke se confie. Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant qu'il n'arrive à raconter ce qu'il avait dit et fait. Comme à son habitude, Itachi ne critiqua pas, ne jugea pas. Il écouta. Et rien que ça le fit se sentir mieux. Mais il voulait quand même un conseil et le demanda, sachant qu'Itachi ne se permettrait pas de le lui donner s'il ne lui en accordait pas l'autorisation.

- Parle-lui, annonça doucement l'aîné en lui caressant doucement la tête.

- Comme si c'était aussi simple, murmura Sasuke.

- Mais ça l'est, rétorqua Itachi. Je ne le connais pas mais je suis sûr qu'il t'écoutera et te pardonnera si tu lui expliques.

- Et je lui dis quoi au juste ? Tu veux que je lui parle de ce qui me rend dingue depuis des mois ou de la probabilité plus qu'évidente que j'ai agi comme un con sans aucune raison ? Fit sarcastiquement le cadet.

- A toi de voir. Tu peux commencer par t'excuser pour ta conduite et pour la suite… tu sais ce que j'en pense, déclara sagement Itachi.

- Il va m'en vouloir, hein ? Questionna le brun, penaud.

- Je crois surtout qu'il sera content que tu lui dises que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit, affirma l'autre avec conviction.

- Ouais, acquiesça Sasuke, un peu sceptique.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Demanda le plus âgé.

- Non, ça va aller… Merci d'être venu, lâcha Sasuke du bout des lèvres.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Sasuke, mentionna dogmatiquement Itachi en posant sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci qui hésita un peu avant de lâcher :

- Mes tuteurs… euh… aimeraient t'inviter à dîner… pour te connaître. Pour le jour de l'an. Et tu peux emmener ton « vieux » avec toi si tu veux, ajouta Sasuke en grimaçant à cette perspective.

- Venir manger ? Chez toi ? Avec toi ? Et tes tuteurs ? Et Naruto ? Déclamait par saccades Itachi, sous le choc.

- Ouais mais c'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, reprit Sasuke, mal à l'aise. Tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est pas une obligation…

- D'accord.

- Quoi ?

- C'est d'accord. Je suis très heureux et honoré de pouvoir rencontrer ta famille. C'est… très important pour moi de les connaître, énonça Itachi, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Ben, je vais prévenir Tsunade et Jiraya alors… à plus tard, conclut-il, laissant un Itachi émerveillé par la perspective de pouvoir enfin découvrir ceux qui avait accueilli son petit frère et l'avait considéré comme un membre à part entière de leur famille. Quand il allait raconter ça à Kakashi !

Loin de cette joyeuse ambiance, Sasuke était rentré chez lui, appréhendant un peu de retrouver Naruto. Mais avant de le voir, il l'entendit. Le piano jouait ses notes couplées de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Le toucher était faussement léger et mimait un tempo tout en variation entre l'adagio et l'andante avec des nuances romantiques piano-pianissimo rehaussées de notes plus puissantes qui rendaient le morceau vibrant d'émotion contenue. Naruto avait choisi l'opus 9, numéro 2 de Chopin, _Nocturne_, pour évacuer son malaise, comme il l'avait toujours fait avec son instrument. Il n'osa pas entrer tout de suite dans la pièce, se contentant d'écouter la complainte qui coulait sous les doigts agiles de Naruto. Finalement, il fit coulisser le panneau de riz et le chant mélodique s'interrompit.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. Naruto n'avait pas pleuré mais sa mine triste augmenta encore les remords de Sasuke. Mais lorsqu'il parla, ce fut une voix brisée et chevrotante qui se fit entendre.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, Sasuke ? Tu penses que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas rentrer ; que tu serais mieux sans moi ? Demanda t'il. Sans y réfléchir plus avant, mais il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, cette capacité était aux abonnés absents, il parcourut la petite distance qui les séparait et enlaça le blond fortement.

- Je suis désolé, je le pensais pas. Je suis désolé, répéta Sasuke.

- Mais alors, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Murmura Naruto, perdu.

- Rien. C'est moi. Tu viens à peine de revenir et tu passes tout ton temps avec les autres et… J'ai eu l'impression que tu préférais ton nouvel ami, Gaara… à moi, tenta t'il d'expliquer maladroitement.

- C'est très con c'que tu viens de dire Sas'ke, constata doucement Naruto.

- Je suis très con depuis quelques temps, confirma Sasuke. Le blond l'écarta et lui demanda, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Sasuke ? Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe. Kiba m'a dit que tu sors jusqu'à pas d'heures, tu disparais puis réapparais sans explication en plein milieu de la soirée, tu maigris à vue d'œil. Je suis inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me fais plus confiance pour ne pas m'en parler ? Questionna doucement le blond.

- Je… J'ai… Le brun décida qu'il fallait que ça sorte. C'était maintenant ou jamais. J'ai… pas envie de te perdre. Je tiens trop à toi. Le blond se figea avant de le regarder, incrédule.

- Mais Sasuke… Tu me perdras jamais. J'te l'jure. On est frère, on peut pas se perdre comme ça, voyons, déclara en souriant Naruto.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke se serra davantage contre le blond, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de sa nuque, au contact de la chevelure soyeuse. Naruto n'avait pas compris. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

- Tu m'en veux ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Moi non mais Gaara… T'as intérêt à t'excuser auprès de lui. Je m'arrangerai pour vous laisser seuls. Après Noël avec Tsunade et Jiraya, je comptais lui rendre visite avec Sakura et Shika, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients… Pour pas qu'il se sente seul.. Sa famille ne pouvait pas venir pour les fêtes et comme il connaît personne…

- Non. C'est bien, répondit laconiquement le brun, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper de toute façon.

- Ok. Tu veux rester ? Questionna le blond. Pour toute réponse, il alla s'installer sur son coussin, contre le mur.

Le blond se remit devant le clavier aux touches d'ivoire bicolores et entama un nouveau morceau. La _Lettre à Elise_ de Beethoven. Sasuke se laissa bercer par la douceur et la tendresse de la mélodie. Il pensait à Itachi qu'il avait réussi à inviter. A la réaction de Naruto quand il l'apprendrait. A eux. Ce ne serait pas si facile que ça finalement, de tirer un trait sur ses sentiments coupables s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir à chaque fois que quelqu'un d'autre que lui serait trop proche du blond… Il posa sa tête contre le mur, savourant cet instant, se vidant la tête de ses soucis comme seule la musique de Naruto parvenait si bien à l'aider à le faire. Dieu que cela lui avait manqué ces moments où il n'y avait qu'eux d'eux, sans personne pour se mettre entre eux…

***

**Voilà, la première partie est postée !**

Je pense que vous devez y voir plus clair, me trompe-je ?

Des questions ? Des impressions à faire partager ? Vous savez quoi faire.

Bonne journée et exceptionnellement, à demain !

* * *

[1] _Maneki_ (招き) vient du verbe _maneku_ (招く) qui en japonais signifie inviter (dans le sens de faire venir) ou saluer, et _neko_ (猫) désigne le chat. Il s'agit donc littéralement du « chat qui invite ». Un **maneki-neko** (招き猫, **_maneki-neko_**aussi appelé **chat bonheur**) est une statue traditionnelle japonaise en céramique ou en porcelaine, représentant un chat assis et levant la (ou les) patte(s) au niveau de l'oreille. On parle aussi du Manekineko vert pour favoriser le succès des études mais j'ai donc choisi la couleur que je préférais entre les deux puisque je n'ai pas trouvé précisément le vrai du faux…

[2] 味噌汁 : L'ingrédient principal est le _miso_ qui est fait de pâte de haricots soja fermentée et salée.

[3] 御握り : Boulettes de riz fourrées.

[4] 鉄火丼 : Bol de riz agrémenté de thon.

[5] Ce sont de _petits gâteaux anglais à la texture friable, presque sablée, servis chaud à l'heure du thé et à garnir de beurre, de confiture ou autres._

[6] C'est un peu comme nos crêpes sauf que c'est plus épais. On peut les garnir avec ce que l'on veut.


	21. Latence sentimentale 2ème partie

Bien…

Voilà donc la seconde partie de ce chapitre, beaucoup de questions laissées en suspens à la première seront abordées ici et grâce au travail de ma bêta provisoire, **Kitsune no Kyuubi**, des choses que je n'avais fait qu'effleurer ont été détaillées ce qui fait que vous pouvez lui dire merci…

**Attention,** présence d'un **petit lime** dans ce chapitre, rien de très lourd, un paragraphe seulement mais vous pourrez le sauter, ça n'enlève rien à l'histoire.

C'est Dimanche alors remercions **Kishimoto-sama** et prions pour que l'inspiration soit toujours au rendez-vous et qu'il rende enfin son cerveau à Sasuke!

**Merci pour vos rewiews.** J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

Note : des références culturelles assez nombreuses ici du fait de la période où cela se déroule mais normalement, ça ne devrait pas trop gêner la lecture, je laisse normalement des indices pour que vous puissiez deviner ce dont il s'agit ou parfois, il s'agit seulement de notes culturelles et si ça ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez passer sans lire.

* * *

**Latence sentimentale**

**- Seconde partie - **

* * *

Noël arriva vite mais Tsunade fut formelle. Pas de soirée « ramen pour tous » pour cette fête. Ce n'est pas parce que c'était une fête d'importation qu'il ne fallait pas respecter un certain cérémonial. Naruto bouda un peu mais finalement accepta de se prêter à la cuisine de Tsunade qu'il dut reconnaître être excellente malgré tout. Ils échangèrent les cadeaux[1] bien que n'ayant pas de sapin. Tsunade et Jiraya avaient choisi de s'offrir une nouvelle lune de miel pour le mois d'avril, après que leurs deux garçons soient entrés à l'Université disaient-ils, avec un soupçon de fierté. « Histoire de fêter la paix du foyer retrouvée » plaisanta Jiraya avant de se prendre un joli coup sur la tête de la part de sa tendre compagne. Naruto leur offrit un livre sur l'histoire de la Grande-Bretagne qu'il avait ramené accompagné d'un assortiment de linge de maison brodé de dentelle anglaise ainsi qu'une boite de « Christmas Pudding »[2]. Sasuke, lui, avait préféré le classique et offert une bouteille de sake accompagné de mouchoirs brodés et de papier à lettre.

Naruto tendit un paquet soigneusement enveloppé à Sasuke tandis que celui-ci lui proposait le sien. Celui que Naruto avait donné contenait une écharpe de soie blanche avec le nom de « Sasuke Uchiha » brodé en fil d'argent ainsi qu'un CD. Naruto lui expliqua qu'il lui avait enregistré quelques uns de ces morceaux préférés au piano grâce à Gaara qui lui avait arrangé une séance dans un studio d'enregistrement appartenant à l'Académie Royale de Musique de Londres où étudiait Gaara. En ouvrant le sien, Naruto découvrit un ensemble relié de ses mangas préférés ainsi que les partitions de ses compositeurs favoris de Mozart à Chopin en passant par Mendelssohn et Brahms. Ils se sourirent, émus de voir le soin que l'autre avait prodigué à la recherche et à la réalisation de ces présents. Preuve qu'ils se connaissaient bien.

Comme prévu, après le déjeuner, ils se rendirent au studio de Gaara échappant, pour un temps du moins, à la corvée de ménage de fin d'année imposée[3] par Tsunade, ce que n'avait pas pu faire Jiraya qui les avait copieusement foudroyé de le laisser seul avec son dragon d'épouse. Le père de Gaara lui avait organisé son séjour grâce à un contact sur place, un dénommé Baki qui se chargeait de toutes les formalités administratives pour le garçon et serait présent pour lui en cas de nécessité. La résidence était luxueuse et bien située, à proximité de l'Université Waseda que Gaara comptait intégrer en parallèle de ses études à l'Université des Beaux Arts. Shikamaru les avait accompagné mais faisait grise mine, plus que d'habitude s'entend. Naruto tenta de lui tirer les vers du nez mais tout ce qu'il obtint c'est un « galère avec tes questions » et il renonça, mettant cette attitude sur le dos de la paresse du personnage.

Sakura, elle, ne se lassait pas de leur raconter les extraordinaires cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus dont un colis que Kankurô lui avait fait parvenir par la poste. Bien que leur relation se soit achevée naturellement par la distance qui les séparait, elle était un peu nostalgique du grand brun, et voir qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié l'emplissait de joie. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte du studio et sonnèrent. Ce fut un Gaara au visage fermé qui vint leur ouvrir de mauvaise grâce. En voyant Shikamaru et Sasuke, il faillit leur refermer la porte au nez mais Naruto, ne s'étant aperçu de rien, ou ayant l'habitude de la mine renfrognée du roux, s'invita dans le vaste studio et commença à s'extasier sur l'intérieur et la vue depuis le studio. Gaara n'eut pas d'autre choix que de laisser entrer les autres, tout en faisant clairement mine d'une sociabilité restreinte voire inexistante. Sakura ne s'en souciait pas et rejoignit Naruto dans sa contemplation de l'installation de leur hôte.

Le studio ou plutôt loft était composé d'un séjour/cuisine, une porte donnait accès à une vaste salle de bain entièrement carrelée et une petite pièce à part contenait les toilettes. Une mezzanine faisait office de chambre. Tous les cartons avaient été déballé mais la sobriété était de mise, la décoration ne laissant rien voir d'inutile ou d'encombrant. Le mobilier était sommaire mais de très bonne facture. Un petit balcon venait compléter l'ensemble avec une grande baie vitrée qui éclairait la pièce. Sakura faisait déjà des projets de shopping avec Ino pour « aider » Gaara à s'installer tandis que Naruto vantait les mérites de l'indépendance, rapport à la tyrannie Tsunadesque…

Gaara, lui, ignorait sciemment les deux invités restants avant que Naruto, se rendant enfin compte de la situation, ne prenne l'initiative de réunir tout le monde en proposant d'ouvrir les cadeaux de chacun. Des CD, livres, confiseries en tout genre s'échangèrent puis Sakura commença à faire un jeu de twister avec Naruto et Shikamaru, qu'elle traîna de force pour ne pas qu'il s'endorme dans un coin, et les éclats de rire emplirent l'appartement notamment face à la mauvaise volonté évidente du brun qui soupirait à fendre l'âme à chaque mouvement. Gaara, lui, s'en alla sur la terrasse et, profitant de ce moment et sur un signe impérieux de Naruto, Sasuke l'y rejoignit et résigna à faire son repentir.

- Je m'excuse pour l'autre jour, déclara t'il, sincère.

- C'est oublié. Je l'avais mérité de toute façon.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Sasuke, interloqué.

- Je voulais voir si mes suppositions sur tes sentiments pour Naruto étaient vraies et je t'ai provoqué volontairement, expliqua lentement le roux.

- De quoi tu… Un regard explicite le fit taire avant qu'il ne se décide à reprendre la parole, ne pouvant plus nier l'évidence : Alors, pourquoi tu fais cette tête si tu m'as pardonné ?

- En quoi ça te concerne ? Répliqua l'intéressé.

- Naruto a dit que tu étais son ami et par extension, le mien donc…

- Quelle fabuleuse raison, constata le roux, sarcastique.

- C'est à cause de Shikamaru ? Voyant l'expression fermée de son interlocuteur, il sut qu'il avait vu juste. Si tu veux pas en parler, c'est ton problème mais puisque tu sais des choses sur moi qui ne te concernent pas, la moindre des politesses serait d'en faire autant à mon égard, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mouais, ça se tient, acquiesça le roux en soupirant. Il fixa le brun dans les yeux avant de déclarer, blasé : Je suis gay, amoureux d'un pauvre connard de génie feignant comme c'est pas permis qui m'a annoncé que les pédales comme moi le rebutaient autant que la perspective de manger la cuisine de ma sœur, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, alors…

- …

- …

- Shika a dit ça ? S'étonna Sasuke.

- Ouais. Il l'a dit, confirma l'autre.

- Et... euh… Tu lui as pas planté ton poing sur la gueule ? Tenta Sasuke, mal à l'aise avec cette conversation un peu trop privée avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas ou peu. Gaara émit un faible sourire.

- Tu pourrais frapper Naruto, toi ?

- Non, admit-il_. Bien qu'il l'ait fait par le passé mais c'était différent alors…_

- L'amour, c'est de la merde, annonça le roux.

- A qui le dis tu, soupira le brun.

Ils se regardèrent, se comprenant parfaitement. Ils n'étaient pas dans des situations faciles, ni l'un ni l'autre.

En fin d'après-midi, ils prirent congé de Gaara. Shikamaru et lui ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole. A se demander pourquoi le génie était venu. Néanmoins, alors que Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura étaient passés devant, Shikamaru se pencha pour ne se faire entendre que de lui seul. « Je suis désolé » murmura t'il. Gaara vit rouge et tira brutalement le brun à l'intérieur, fermant la porte du studio d'un mouvement sec.

- A quoi tu joues ? Demanda t'il. Un peu sonné, Shikamaru reprit contenance avant de répondre à un Gaara qui, s'il avait eu des revolvers à la place des yeux, l'aurait déjà tué.

- Je ne joue pas. J'ai été trop loin la dernière fois, j'étais énervé et je m'en excuse, lâcha t'il avant de vouloir rouvrir la porte.

Le roux la lui claqua au nez et le plaqua contre avant de saisir furieusement ses lèvres, forçant le barrage pour entrer dans la cavité humide. L'autre se débattit vigoureusement avant de s'immobiliser et d'attendre patiemment, de façon passive, que Gaara se calme. Cependant, le roux prit son temps, explorant l'intérieur de la bouche, sollicitant la langue pour jouer avec elle tandis que ses mains se baladaient sous la chemise du brun, les mains froides à même la peau, pour titiller les tétons et caresser le ventre. Il ne le relâcha que quand il entendit un léger et très discret soupir. Le roux ouvrit la porte et poussa le brun en dehors sans ménagement tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Il déclara :

- La pédale, elle t'aime mais elle n'est pas masochiste, ok. Maintenant, soit tu dégages et tu continues de m'ignorer bien gentiment, soit tu entres dans le monde merveilleux des trous du cul parce qu'il n'y aura pas de juste milieu avec moi.

Constatant le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur, il lui claqua la porte au visage.

***

Tōkyō, 28 décembre, appartement d'Itachi.

- Tu vas bien ? Questionna Itachi.

Son petit ami se triturait nerveusement les pouces et semblait nerveux depuis ce matin. Itachi l'avait regardé s'acharner sur la télécommande de la télévision depuis une heure sans qu'un quelconque programme ne retienne son attention. Kakashi logeait quasiment chez lui, trouvant son appartement plus agréable que le sien. Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à l'aménager. Itachi avait dit vouloir mettre un peu de couleur dans sa vie et cela passait par son appartement. Kakashi s'était bien sûr proposé de l'accompagner et ils avaient écumé pas mal de magasin de meubles et de décoration ensemble. Néanmoins, il avait laissé le brun choisir car ses goûts en matière de déco étaient, il fallait bien l'avouer, assez désastreux. Itachi était venu une seule fois à son appartement et, s'il n'avait rien dit, il avait pu sentir que son intérieur l'avait un peu… surpris.

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment occupé de ses détails, achetant au fur et à mesure de ce dont il avait besoin, sans se soucier d'assortir les différents éléments de mobiliers ou de couleur ensemble ce qui donnait un résultat pour le moins original et hétéroclite. Un canapé bronze de style rococo assorti de deux poufs en plastique rose. Une table de salon en bois bleu ciel... Des tableaux qui côtoyaient des affiches scotchées à même le mur et cela, ce n'était que le salon. Si encore ça avait été rangé… Mais en plus, il y avait eu les restes agonisants d'une pizza au fond de sa boîte assortis de quelques autres déchets alimentaires et de quelques compagnes volantes qui s'en repaissaient goulûment, des vêtements à la propreté plus que suspecte échoués un peu partout… Bref, la catastrophe mais, habitué à vivre dans ce capharnaüm, il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'enapercevant le regard ébahi d'Itachi sur son lieu de vie.

Ils s'étaient débarrassés de certains des précédents meubles d'Itachi pour les remplacer par ceux qu'ils avaient sélectionnés et peints les murs dans de nouvelles teintes, profitant, une fois n'est pas coutume, de l'héritage conséquent des Uchiha qu'Itachi ne s'était pas senti le droit de toucher auparavant, se contentant de subsister grâce à son seul salaire. C'est là que Kakashi s'était vraiment senti utile en voyant Itachi se débattre avec un marteau pour monter ce qui aurait dû être une étagère… Il s'était occupé de tout le montage du mobilier, le brun se contentant de les installer et peignant les murs de fresques colorées et uniques. Le résultat était très agréable, il fallait le reconnaître. Toutes les pièces, même le refuge d'Itachi, y étaient passées.

L'ancienne pièce à rêves était devenue un Atelier/Bureau/Bibliothèque car la pièce avait été agrandie quand il avait cassé le mur qui séparait la pièce d'un petit local servant de débarras qu'Itachi n'avait pas utilisé, faute d'isolation suffisante. Kakashi avait posé les panneaux en polyuréthane revêtus d'un parement en plâtre et ils avaient pu profiter de l'espace ainsi gagné. Les toiles d'Itachi avaient été accroché aux murs dans tout l'appartement, seules les deux toiles qu'Itachi exposait autrefois sur les chevalets avaient été emballé puis remisées au fond d'une armoire, symbole d'un passé présent mais qui faisait place à l'avenir.

Le mobilier était résolument moderne alliant plastique, verre et métal. Pour adoucir ces matériaux rudes, Itachi les avait choisi en différentes tonalités. Entièrement bleue pour la pièce nouvellement créée par Itachi en des nuances variant du marine à l'azur pour rappelé la némophile, sa fleur de prédilection. Fond blanc avec des notes de violet et de turquoise pour le salon/séjour afin de mettre en avant le raffinement discret et le charme de la pièce, dualité entre la sérénité et l'invitation à la sophistication requise. La cuisine était dominée par une couleur terre profonde rehaussée de petites touches orange discrètes signe de renouveau et d'inventivité créative et ensoleillée. La chambre d'Itachi, première pièce à avoir été achevé, avait failli faire faire une syncope à Kakashi tellement elle était désormais symbole de fièvre et de sensualité…

La pièce était entièrement peinte en blanc couleur de neige très pure mais tout le mobilier était d'un rouge sang enflammé, du lit, en bois précieux, au plafonnier en passant par les tables de chevet. Il avait senti son sang pulsé dans ses veines en découvrant ce décor qu'il avait pourtant lui-même monté mais dont il n'avait pu voir les différents éléments ensemble. De plus, Itachi avait ajouté une toile au dessus du lit, la seule décoration visible de la pièce, la parure de lit étant complètement neutre. Il les avait peint, juste leurs visages, deux profils qui se faisaient face, la main de Kakashi effleurant la joue du brun en une douce caresse. Il avait dû réaliser cette toile lors de l'une de ces absences…

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire face à Itachi et de reproduire le geste pour venir toucher la peau diaphane. Après étaient venues ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser léger avant que le brun ne vienne de lui-même approfondir le baiser. Ils s'étaient ensuite laissés guider sur le lit pour venir s'explorer avec délicatesse mais sans aller au delà de la barrière de leurs sous-vêtements. Ils s'étaient simplement enlacés pour s'endormir ensemble d'un repos bienfaiteur. Itachi n'était pas prêt et lui-même se sentait très hésitant. Pourtant, il se sentait bien avec le brun, plus que bien même. Et depuis la visite de Kisame, il savait qu'il en était tombé profondément amoureux.

Le géant était venu leur rendre visite pour les aider dans leur emménagement, notamment pour transporter les pièces les plus lourdes du mobilier, Kakashi et Itachi ne pouvant le faire seuls. Itachi l'avait appelé comme il le faisait régulièrement. Depuis qu'il avait repris le travail, Itachi n'avait pas manqué de reprendre contact avec son premier ami et discutait beaucoup avec lui mais sans inviter l'argenté à participer à leurs conversations, ce qui avait eu le don de le rendre jaloux. Pas qu'Itachi passe plus de temps avec le géant qu'avec lui mais il aurait quand même apprécié qu'il lui fasse rencontrer son ami.

Un jour, Itachi avait cependant décidé, enfin, selon lui, de l'inviter à venir chez lui. En fait, Kakashi apprit par la suite que c'était Kisame qui s'était proposé, et pas qu'une fois, à venir les aider pour les aménagements de l'appartement mais qu'Itachi n'avait pas voulu l'impliquer pour ne pas avoir l'impression de profiter du géant. Quand il l'avait su et surtout, après avoir un peu discuté avec l'homme, il avait doucement rigolé. Comme si l'autre avait pu se laisser forcer à faire quoi que ce soit… Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient monté le canapé par les escaliers et qu'après cela, Itachi avait autoritairement décrété une pause pour boire un thé et reprendre des forces.

- Et bien, tu m'impressionnes la crevette ! S'exclama Kisame, un grand sourire aux lèvres devant les biscuits qu'Itachi déposa devant lui.

- C'est le minimum que je puisse faire, tout de même. Merci d'être venu, répondit le brun en souriant doucement.

- Fallait bien que quelqu'un vous file un coup de main ! Avec deux poids plumes comme vous, y'avait pas moyen que j'vous laisse comme ça ! Rugit le colosse avec un rire tonitruant. Kakashi fut un peu vexé par le « poids plume » mais ne pipa mot.

- Et puis, cela nous permet de faire connaissance, lâcha Itachi en désignant Kakashi.

- Ouais, acquiesça la force de la nature. Depuis l'temps que j'voulais rencontrer la personne qui fait sourire l'gosse. M'enfin, j'm'attendais pas à c'que ce soit un gars, avoua Kisame.

- C'est un problème ? Demanda suspicieusement Kakashi.

- Oh, non ! Moi, j'm'en tape tant que le gamin est heureux, affirma l'autre.

- Très heureux, confirma Itachi en venant saisir discrètement la main de Kakashi sous la table.

C'est à ce moment précis que Kakashi se rendit compte que, lui aussi, il était très heureux depuis qu'Itachi était entré dans sa vie. Il avait observé le visage rayonnant d'Itachi qui riait, avec cette élégance et cette espèce de retenue permanente qui lui était propre, aux plaisanteries, pas toujours très fines, de son invité. Il avait suivi les lignes du profil gracieux, depuis le front légèrement bombé jusqu'au bout de l'ovale du menton. Il en avait apprécié chaque détail, chaque infime sillon qui parcourait la peau d'Itachi. Et le doux sourire qui illuminait son visage alors qu'il le regardait lui retournait le cœur, le faisait battre plus fort. Il était amoureux.

Mais il n'avait pas osé le lui dire. Pas encore. Il cherchait la meilleure manière de le faire. Aujourd'hui, il s'était décidé. On était le 28 décembre et il voulait absolument lui dire avant la fin de l'année. Le seul problème qui se posait à lui était qu'Itachi ne lui avait rien dit non plus sur ses sentiments alors il n'avait pas de repères. Cela lui aurait sans doute été plus facile s'il n'avait pas eu la démarche à faire en premier. Et puis, plus que lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, il voulait lui faire partager tout ce qui avait été sa vie avant lui. Lui raconter. Tout.

- Kakashi ? L'appela de nouveau Itachi, lui faisant reprendre conscience de la réalité. Il prit une grande inspiration, éteignit la télévision et agrippa la main d'Itachi pour le faire asseoir en face de lui sur le nouveau sofa en daim turquoise. Itachi le considéra avec des yeux trahissant sa perplexité.

- Je voudrais te raconter, déclara t'il simplement. Itachi, d'abord surpris, sembla comprendre ce dont il s'agissait et se cala confortablement.

Ce fut étrange d'évoquer à nouveau Obito et Rin, c'était comme de les faire revivre au travers de ses souvenirs.

Obito était un camarade d'Université. Un Uchiha. Itachi tiqua mais déclara ne pas se rappeler de ce membre de sa famille, sans doute du fait de l'écart de génération. Ce qui souleva une autre question mais Kakashi nia catégoriquement l'avoir abordé du fait de son nom ce qui rassura le plus jeune qui l'invita à poursuivre, lui montrant ainsi sa confiance, ne mettant pas en doute la véracité de son compagnon ce qui motiva celui-ci. Obito avait réussi à entrer à l'Université prestigieuse de Keiō mais ses notes étaient loin d'être excellentes ce qui n'était pas le cas de Kakashi, intégré avec un an d'avance et élève particulièrement studieux. On les avait forcé à travailler ensemble sur un projet en Mécanique des Fluides avec une fille de leur cursus, Rin. Rin était amoureuse de Kakashi qui s'en fichait royalement tandis qu'Obito désespérait d'attirer son attention. Dieu seul sait par quel procédé cela arriva mais ils devinrent amis. Obito tentait par tous les moyens de faire « décompresser » Kakashi, trop à cheval sur les règles selon lui et Rin faisait le tampon entre eux.

Cela avait été une nouvelle expérience pour Kakashi qui n'attendait rien des autres et qui n'avait que pour objectif de réussir à redorer le nom des Hatake après le suicide malheureux de son père qui avait ainsi déshonoré sa famille alors que son entreprise déposait le bilan, mettant plus d'une centaine d'employés à la rue, sans emploi. Il s'était juré de ne pas faire comme lui. Depuis, les seuls regards des autres étaient emplis de pitié, pour les plus gentils, ou de mépris affiché pour les autres. Kakashi avait appris alors à ne pas faire confiance, s'isolant de tous et ne se concentrant que sur ses études pour réaliser son but. Obito et Rin lui avaient montré qu'il se trompait et que personne ne pouvait vivre sans amis.

Après qu'il eut réalisé cela, la vie avait semblé plus belle à Kakashi. Obito était devenu son meilleur ami avec Rin, les seuls en fait. La jeune fille avait été déçue lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il était gay et l'avait même soupçonné un temps de vouloir sortir avec Obito mais leurs relations, sur ce plan là, avaient toujours été claires. Ses amis étaient trop précieux pour Kakashi pour qu'il songe à la mettre en péril pour de basses considérations sexuelles. De toute façon, Obito n'avait d'yeux que pour Rin qui, sans être méchante, lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils ne dépasseraient pas le stade amical. Ce qui n'avait absolument pas découragé le jeune homme, bien au contraire. Il l'avait dit à Kakashi : « _Renoncer à un rêve parce qu'il est impossible, c'est renoncer à rêver_ ». Et il avait continué à poursuivre la jeune femme de ses assiduités, au grand damne de cette dernière et sous l'œil amusé de Kakashi.

Mais ce bonheur était trop beau pour durer et tout bascula.

Un jour, Kakashi décida de faire découvrir la varappe à ses amis en les emmenant au mont Ogawa, dans la préfecture de Nagano, dans le Parc national de Chichibu, à cent kilomètres au nord-ouest de Tōkyō. Ils avaient commencé par les voies d'escalade les plus simples avant qu'Obito ne suggère de s'attaquer à des parcours plus complexes. Kakashi n'arrivait pas à se rappeler pourquoi il avait dit oui. L'ascension avait bien commencé mais alors qu'Obito venait de le dépasser pour assurer une nouvelle prise et planter un nouveau point d'ancrage, le mousqueton du baudrier s'était désolidarisé du harnais de sécurité, propulsant Obito dans le vide avant de le ramener contre la paroi. Armé de son piolet, il avait, par réflexe, tenté de le planter dans la roche mais le mouvement avait blessé Kakashi, lui frôlant le visage et lui causant une douleur incommensurable à l'œil, restreignant son champ de vision par le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie sans qu'il puisse imaginer, sur l'instant, les dégâts occasionnés, ayant d'autres soucis plus pressants. Obito n'était plus resté accroché que par sa ligne de vie, son corps se balançant au dessus du vide.

Kakashi dut supporter le poids d'Obito malgré la douleur lancinante qui le tenaillait et assurer ses appuis pour éviter de se laisser, lui aussi, entraîné. Rin, quant à elle, avait réussi à se poser sur un petit surplomb rocheux, ce qui l'avait soulagé. Néanmoins, le matériel de location, manifestement de mauvaise qualité, céda une nouvelle fois et le harnais d'Obito se déchira à près de six mètres du sol. Aujourd'hui encore, il se posait des questions. S'il avait été plus rapide, cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ? S'il avait dit non à Obito, l'aurait-il écouté ? Telles étaient les questions qu'il s'était souvent posé après cela. Un ophtalmologiste avait examiné le coup reçu à l'œil de Kakashi. L'estafilade s'estomperait avec le temps mais l'iris et le cristallin avaient été irrémédiablement été endommagé et à moins d'une greffe rapide, il n'y aurait plus eut moyen de lui rendre la vue. Obito était allongé sur le lit à côté de Kakashi quand le médecin avait laissé tomber le verdict. Il avait appelé le médecin et avait fait part de sa volonté de céder ses tissus optiques pour sauver ceux de son ami. Kakashi l'avait traité d'imbécile, lui disant qu'il aurait besoin de ses deux yeux dès qu'il sortirait de l'hôpital mais Obito lui avait saisi la main et doucement, il lui avait dit qu'il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps et qu'il ne voulait pas voir son meilleur ami devenir borgne par sa faute. Il avait ajouté que cela serait un grand honneur de pouvoir continuer à exister, de continuer à regarder Rin et vivre au travers du regard de son ami. Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, le souffle d'Obito se fana et il fit un arrêt cardiaque.

Trop d'organes avaient été touché et les hémorragies internes n'avaient pu être totalement jugulé malgré les efforts des médecins qui n'avaient pu que calmer sa douleur et espérer un miracle. Miracle qui n'était pas survenu. Obito ne put être ranimé malgré l'opération en urgence et le concours de plusieurs chirurgiens. Les médecins avaient laissé la décision à Kakashi d'accepter ou non le don de son ami. Rin lui avait demandé d'y consentir, comme un dernier hommage à la mémoire de leur ami. Il l'avait fait. S'en était suivi une lourde opération de chirurgie. Son iris avait été recousu avec un fil de soie et pour sa cornée trop endommagée, on avait procédé à une kératoplastie pénétrante reconstructrice à l'aide des tissus d'Obito. Par la suite, il avait masqué sa cicatrice par un peu de fond de teint et il avait dû porter une lentille pour protéger la greffe. En souvenir d'Obito, il avait choisi une lentille colorée, de la même teinte que les yeux de son ami disparu bien que cela rende son regard vairon. Itachi passa doucement son doigt le long de la cicatrice de Kakashi, appréciant sa profondeur, tant physiologique que psychologique mais ne parla pas. Kakashi n'avait pas fini son récit.

Après l'enterrement, Rin avait disparu, incapable de lui faire face sans pleurer la disparition de son ami. Il n'avait pas su la retenir car il se sentait coupable dans le regard qu'elle lui lançait même si elle ne lui avait pas fait le moindre reproche. Il avait appris qu'elle s'était tuée deux ans plus tard, dans un accident de la route, alors qu'elle était sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Les Uchiha, eux, l'avait tenu pour responsable et le lui avait clairement fait savoir. Il n'avait pas eu le droit de se rendre sur la tombe d'Obito, dans la caveau familial. Depuis, il avait cessé de croire que tout pouvait être sous contrôle. Il avait changé grâce ou à cause de cette expérience, cela se voyait encore aujourd'hui. Il avait réalisé le rêve d'Obito en devenant professeur alors qu'il se destinait aux affaires au départ mais cela lui avait donné l'impression de faire quelque chose d'utile et puis, au final, il aimait son métier. Mais il avait aussi retiré une certitude de cette tragédie : celle que la loi de Murphy existait et qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas être heureux. C'est ce qui le retenait dans cette relation avec Itachi. Il avait peur que tout finisse mal, comme un phénomène inéluctable.

Il était empli de doutes et d'incertitudes. Itachi voulut l'interrompre, sans doute pour le détromper mais il l'en empêcha en lui avouant qu'au départ, c'est parce qu'il l'avait surpris dans cette cafétéria avec Sasuke qu'il s'était intéressé à lui. Il s'attendait à ce que le jeune ne lui hurle dessus et lui demande de ficher le camp de chez lui mais au lieu de cela, il lui avait pris le visage en coupe dans ses mains et lui avait dit se moquer du pourquoi et du comment et l'avait invité à poursuivre, sentant qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé de décharger ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il avait alors parlé de ses indécisions sur leur couple. Il avait senti le jeune homme frémir et se mordre la lèvre inférieure à ses mots mais il n'avait rien dit. Il lui avait exprimé qu'il n'était pas sûr que cette relation soit ce qu'il fallait à Itachi. En effet, le manque d'expérience d'Itachi avait un peu dépassé son aîné qui craignait que les positions d'Itachi en matière de sexualité ne soient pas complètement arrêtées. Il est vrai qu'à part Shisui, Itachi n'avait jamais eu de relations avec d'autres personnes, garçons ou filles et il mettait donc en doute, probablement avec raison, le fait qu'Itachi puisse réellement être attiré par lui ou les hommes en général.

Un autre de ces atermoiements concernait leur avenir commun. De fait, Kakashi n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relations suivies auparavant et il se disait qu'il ne serait pas à la hauteur de ce qu'attendait sans doute le brun sans compter que les sentiments pouvaient changer avec le temps et il n'était pas certain qu'Itachi et lui puisse former un couple sur la durée étant donné leur différence d'âge, Itachi ayant seulement vingt quatre ans et lui, trente trois et il ne se voyait pas de nouveau célibataire une fois la quarantaine passée si Itachi décidait de le laisser tomber. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment juste pour Itachi qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment sortir et de rencontrer d'autres personnes que lui…

- Arrête Kakashi, le stoppa Itachi.

- Mais…

- Je vois que tu as tout analysé, les tenants et les aboutissants mais… si tu crois que ça va me décourager, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, affirma le brun avec force.

- Itachi, tu ne sais pas… Tenta t'il.

- Effectivement. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, ni si « nous » est fait pour durer, ni si ton passé, ou le mien, ne seront pas trop lourd et ne nous handicaperont pas pour avancer ensemble mais il y a un facteur que tu as oublié dans ton équation, cher professeur, ajouta t'il doucement.

- Lequel ? Répondit Kakashi, indécis, en voyant le brun venir se serrer contre lui et relever lentement ses yeux onyx sur lui.

- Le fait que je t'aime, déclara Itachi avec toute la conviction dont il était capable.

Il en resta comme deux ronds de flanc et cela dut se voir car les lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire avant de venir réclamer un baiser ce qui réveilla Kakashi de sa torpeur et le fit répondre à la demande. Ce fut un échange tendre, amoureux, plein de promesses. Cependant Kakashi rompit l'étreinte ce qui provoqua un regard interrogatif chez son opposant. Mais il fallait qu'il lui dise.

- Je t'aime aussi. Je... Je veux voir où ça va nous mener, annonça Kakashi qui se sentait pousser des ailes et flotter sur une vague d'optimisme.

- Oui? Itachi ne se tenait plus de joie. J'aimerais que tu viennes vivre ici, j'ai du mal à te voir partir maintenant, confessa le brun.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna l'argenté.

- Bien sûr, sinon je ne te le demanderais pas, confirma l'autre en souriant mais se demandant s'il n'allait quand même pas un peu vite avec son compagnon, surtout juste après ses aveux mais celui-ci le rassura :

- On n'a pas fini de déballer les cartons, murmura Kakashi près de l'oreille du brun, le faisant frissonner.

- Il faudra faire de la place dans l'armoire de la chambre, décréta Itachi en se serrant encore plus contre l'argenté, heureux et serein.

- Oui, et… dans ton lit, souffla l'aîné.

- Oui. Oui, Kakashi, dit simplement Itachi en le regardant de nouveau dans les yeux.

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et alla le déposer délicatement sur le lit. Ils iraient jusqu'au bout cette fois. Il le déshabilla avec précaution et Itachi, tel une poupée de chiffon, se laissa faire docilement avant de venir également dévêtir Kakashi, les mains un peu tremblantes mais décidées. Ils se caressèrent longuement, ils avaient tout leur temps. Itachi rougit un peu en découvrant la virilité dressée de son compagnon mais Kakashi lui prit doucement la main et vint la poser sur son membre afin de le laisser apprivoiser cette vision. Le brun ne tarda pas à explorer la peau brûlante et sous les gémissements de plus en plus prononcés de Kakashi, il s'enhardi en posant ses lèvres sur le bout de la hampe. Kakashi dut l'écarter pour ne pas venir trop tôt et ne tarda pas à lui rendre caresse pour caresse. Il voulut stopper quand il se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas de lubrifiant mais Itachi l'incita à poursuivre, confiant. Il le prépara alors avec douceur et, lorsqu'il le pénétra enfin, il le fit avec respect, laissant le jeune homme s'adapter à sa présence tout au long de sa progression. Ils ne firent bientôt plus qu'un, totalement unis dans un même mouvement, soumis à un rythme tantôt langoureux tantôt passionné avant de devenir frénétique. Kakashi fit en sorte que le plus jeune vienne en premier pour être sûr que son plaisir soit garanti mais quand il voulut se retirer pour éviter l'inconvénient de sentir sa semence s'écouler en lui, Itachi le retint de ses jambes. Après avoir repris son souffle et lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi, son amant lui murmura simplement :

- _« Parce que je suis à toi »._

***

Le nouvel an arriva bien vite et avec lui, l'invitation de Sasuke à Itachi.

Celui-ci était très nerveux et redoutait ce moment. Heureusement qu'avant de venir Kakashi l'avait aider*(_aidé_) à se détendre… D'une façon qui leur convenait à tous les deux. Mais qui avait l'inconvénient de le faire marcher d'une façon un peu étrange…(_j'aime bien le sous-entendu…lol)_ En se dirigeant vers l'entrée, Itachi fut une nouvelle fois confronté à une nouvelle difficulté mais cette fois, elle ne venait pas de sa relation avec Kakashi dont la main apaisante sur son épaule lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas seul, ce qui le soulageait grandement de la tension omniprésente. Il n'eut pas le temps de sonner que la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme blonde, de taille moyenne avec de grands yeux ambrés qui l'examina un instant ainsi que son compagnon avant de se mettre à hurler, faisant passer les tympans des deux hommes à deux doigts de la surdité :

- Jiraya ! Naruto !Sasuke ! Nos invités sont arrivés ! Venez les accueillir !

Puis, la voix se tut et la femme, âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année, se présenta, d'une voix douce, contrastant avec celle de dragon-destructeur-de-tympan précédente :

- Veuillez m'excuser. Je suis Tsunade et je parie que vous devez être Itachi-san, le grand frère de Sasuke et vous, Kakashi-san, son compagnon, non ? Fit-elle en les désignant tour à tour.

- … Ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer, un peu hébétés par l'appellation puis un nouvel hurlement se fit entendre.

- Hahahaha ! J'avais raison ! J'ai gagné mon pari, Jiraya ! Tu me dois une coupelle de sake ! Exulta la femme alors qu'un homme aux longs cheveux blancs la rejoignait, manifestement blasé par l'attitude de sa compagne. L'habitude, sans doute.

- Mais oui, mais oui, watashi no shirohato desu (ma colombe)[4]. Tu parierais n'importe quoi pour du sake, de toute façon… Aïe ! Fit le pauvre homme en se massant le crâne devenu douloureux suite à la délicatesse de sa moitié. Je suis Jiraya, le mari de cette folle, re-aïeuuuhhh ! Veuillez entrer, je vous prie, les invita t'il à faire en se massant son oreille brutalisée alors que Tsunade leur proposait gentiment d'ôter leurs manteaux et leurs chaussures.

- Euh… Merci de nous avoir permis d'être présent pour fêter l'ōmisoka[5], articula poliment Itachi.

- Oui, merci de nous recevoir, ajouta Kakashi, à peine remis du choc.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon ou deux zabutons supplémentaires avaient été ajoutés, pour l'occasion. Sasuke bascula le choji et fit son entrée. Un sourire se dessina furtivement en apercevant son aîné avant de se transformer en grimace à la vue de Kakashi, ce qui fit sourire celui-ci. Il savait que Sasuke l'appréciait moyennement mais tant qu'il ne disait rien contre lui, ce n'était pas grave. Il devait faire ses preuves avant qu'il ne l'accepte, c'est à dire rendre Itachi heureux. Et jusque là… Il s'était pas trop mal débrouillé. Ils mangèrent les plats traditionnels composés d'une soupe chaude accompagnée de soba[6] (sorte de pâtes) que Tsunade avait agrémenté de divers plats, de sushi notamment, puis ils entamèrent quelques parties de hyakunin isshu karuta[7] avant de se préparer à se rendre au temple shintō le plus proche pour accomplir le rituel de l'Hatsumōde[8].

La discussion fut joyeuse et détendue. Itachi fut charmé par les tuteurs qui avaient eu la chance d'accueillir Sasuke dans leur foyer. Jiraya était une personne très gentille et un peu expansif tandis que Tsunade était une femme forte avec un tempérament assez explosif mais on sentait la tendresse et l'attention qu'elle portait à sa maisonnée quand elle tendit un chandail à Jiraya ainsi qu'un foulard à Sasuke et Naruto avant qu'ils ne sortent. Ses gestes étaient maternels et doux. Elle lui rappelait un peu sa mère, Mikoto, autrefois. En moins effacée. Elle parla longuement avec lui, s'intéressant à son travail, lui demandant s'il était bien installé, s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, comme l'aurait fait une mère pour son fils. Il se surprit à répondre sans cette retenue habituelle qui lui était propre. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un invité parmi d'autre mais un membre de la famille et Dieu sait que cela lui faisait du bien.

Sasuke aussi semblait bien, heureux. Il étudia le comportement de son cadet avec celui qui l'avait remplacé dans le rôle de frère toutes ses années. Pas qu'il lui en veuille, loin de là, mais il cherchait à savoir ce que son frère pouvait lui trouver de si extraordinaire. Également, il chercha à savoir ou entrevoir ce qu'il en était des sentiments de Naruto pour Sasuke. Le jeune homme semblait complètement extraverti à côté du brun bien que l'attitude de ce dernier soit nettement plus ouverte que lorsqu'il était avec lui ou Kakashi. Il comprit ce que voulait dire Sasuke quand il parlait de la lumière du blond. En effet, en plus d'être vraiment beau avec ce mélange de force leste et masculine, il émanait du blond une grâce radieuse, attirante et attractive. Les gestes inconscients de Naruto envers Sasuke trahissaient un fort attachement même s'il n'arrivait pas à discerner sa nature exacte. Tsunade, ayant remarqué ses regards insistants vers le blond et comprenant son intérêt, entreprit de lui relater l'histoire du point de vue qu'elle en avait avec Jiraya, avec des éléments dont Sasuke ne disposait pas.

Il avait compris alors le léger malaise qu'il avait ressenti en regardant Naruto. Certes, il paraissait heureux et épanoui mais on sentait qu'il s'agissait d'une carapace, une façade mais Tsunade lui confirma qu'elle ou Jiraya n'avaient jamais réussi à aller au-delà. Elle avait ajouté qu'à leur avis, seul Sasuke en serait capable… Itachi avait levé un sourcil à l'entendre mais il avait fini par comprendre que ni Tsunade ni Jiraya ne soupçonnait autre chose que des rapports fraternels extrêmement forts entre leurs deux pupilles. Cela l'inquiéta quelque part car même si lui et Kakashi avaient bien été reçu malgré le fait que Kakashi avait clairement été présenté comme petit ami, le fait que Naruto et Sasuke développe le même type de lien ne s'inscrirait peut-être pas dans le même cadre… Néanmoins, le couple semblait ouvert et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Kakashi s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Jiraya, surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était l'auteur secret de son livre préféré, Icha Icha Paradise, le livre que Sasuke trouvait douteux mais Jiraya et l'argenté en profitèrent pour souligner l'importance de ce « chef d'œuvre » dans la mise en place d'une technique de drague efficace.

A ces mots, Sasuke avait tiqué fortement en regardant Itachi et celui-ci avait laissé échapper un léger rire face à l'idée que se faisait son frère, particulièrement protecteur de sa vertu, qu'il n'avait plus d'ailleurs... Comme s'il avait été victime d'une quelconque méthode d'approche sournoise et vicieuse de la part de Kakashi. Il l'informa alors, le choquant sans doute à vie, que c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas avec Kakashi et non l'inverse. Naruto, d'ailleurs, en voyant la mine traumatisée de Sasuke n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire à s'en rouler par terre, bientôt imité par la majorité des personnes présentes jusqu'à ce que le jeune brun ne se remette et boude copieusement dans son coin.

A minuit, ils se rendirent ensemble au temple de Meiji-jingū, en bordure du quartier Harajuku pour réaliser les tâches usuelles : faire la première purification à l'encens, la première prière, boire le premier verre de saké (_toso_), ce que seuls les adultes purent faire, Sasuke et Naruto étant encore mineurs. Enfin, ils tirèrent le sort (omikuji) pour la nouvelle année pour savoir si la bonne fortune serait au rendez-vous de cette nouvelle année. Tsunade se fit charrier par Jiraya car sa divination lui recommandait la restriction dans ses dépenses et l'économie dans le ménage mais elle lui rendit la pareille quand elle découvrit qu'il lui était demandé de faire preuve de plus de sérieux et d'une conduite plus vertueuse. Itachi et Kakashi ne montrèrent pas leurs papiers mais arboraient un léger sourire qui laissait entendre que le contenu était de bon augure. Sasuke lut le sien à part :

_On ne peut chasser le brouillard avec un éventail de même que les mots que l'on n'a pas dit sont les fleurs du silence qui s'éteignent et se fanent. L'espace d'une vie est le même, qu'on le passe en chantant ou en pleurant, c'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter du lendemain[9][15]. _

Peu de mots mais un contenu on ne peut plus clair. Il n'y avait jamais cru jusqu'à présent mais en regardant derrière lui le visage radieux de Naruto qui avait pioché une excellente annonce concernant ses études, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir y croire. Mais pas maintenant. Les cours reprendraient bientôt et les examens déterminants l'entrée à l'Université approchaient, ce n'était pas le moment. Alors, cette résolution prise, il se contenta d'observer Naruto, magnifique dans son kimono. Le haori et le hakama étaient tous deux de couleur bleu nuit, seuls les bordures étaient ornées de motifs blancs qui rehaussaient la beauté du costume agrémenté encore d'un obi entièrement blanc. Il était bien le seul à ne pas sembler avoir froid, ce qui étonnait toujours Sasuke qui, lui était heureux d'avoir accepter de porter le foulard imposé par Tsunade. Ce soir, ils portaient tous des costumes traditionnels. Même Tsunade s'était résolue à enfiler un kimono à motif d'oiseaux ailés.

Itachi vint se poster à ses côtés.

- C'est une belle soirée pour commencer l'année, déclara simplement l'aîné.

- Oui, akemashite omedetō gozaimasu ōnisan[10], répondit Sasuke.

- Yoi o-toshi o à toi aussi, otouto[11], répliqua Itachi en entourant son cadet de son bras.

Itachi était heureux de la manière dont s'était déroulée la soirée. La discussion avait été de joyeux ton et à aucun moment, ni Itachi ni Kakashi n'avait été mis à part, pleinement intégrés comme s'ils avaient toujours fait partie de la famille. Les deux plus jeunes étaient partis en avant pour rejoindre le parc Yoyogi pour faire voler leur cerf-volant du nouvel-an que Naruto avait insisté pour faire voler. Sasuke ayant dû céder devant ses yeux larmoyants, faisant sourire les adultes devant l'incapacité du jeune homme à résister à une demande du blond qui en profitait copieusement. Jiraya et Tsunade en profitèrent pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils seraient toujours les bienvenus chez eux et qu'ils étaient contents que Sasuke puisse enfin refermer ses plaies. Tsunade enlaça brièvement Itachi pour lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'elle était contente d'avoir deux fils supplémentaires dans sa maison. Itachi en avait failli se laisser aller à pleurer en public tellement il était touché et l'émotion était visible dans son regard. Il avait craint d'être jugé et sanctionné de questions sur son passé tout au long du dîner mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Il avait été accepté, simplement, comme il était. Il vint trouver la main de Kakashi pour la lui serrer fortement, tâchant de lui transmettre son émotion et son besoin de soutien à cet instant. Sa poigne lui fut doucement rendue, signe que son amant partageait son émotion.

C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il avait jamais reçu.

***

Le temps passa vite.

Les cours reprirent et Naruto démontra tout le côté positif de son expérience à l'étranger, ses notes n'avaient jamais été si bonnes. Ses professeurs le félicitaient tous et le soutenaient dans ses démarches d'admission auprès des Universités convoitées. Et il réussit haut la main ses examens, s'ouvrant ainsi la porte aux plus prestigieuses universités, de même que Sasuke. Il décida d'intégrer Keiō, connue pour son école de médecine et son niveau élevé d'exigence ce qui fit plaisir à Sakura qui s'y inscrivit également, ayant brillamment réussie, elle aussi. Sasuke le suivit et choisit également d'intégrer cette université pour y suivre un cursus d'étude en affaires et commerce, surtout pour être auprès de Naruto, malgré le fait que de nombreuses autres universités prestigieuses l'avaient sollicité. Gaara s'adapta facilement au mode de vie nippon et passa avec succès son audition à l'Université des Beaux-Arts où l'influence de son père lui permis d'aménager son emploi du temps de sorte qu'il puisse suivre en parallèle un cursus littéraire à Waseda, l'université tokyoïte, dont le programme dans le domaine de la littérature était particulièrement réputé. Shikamaru intégra également cette Université de premier plan pour faire son droit et devenir avocat, comme son père. Les deux jeunes gens étaient toujours en froid.

Le reste de la bande eut un bilan plus ou moins inégal. Kiba eut des résultats moyens à son examen et abandonna l'idée de suivre des études supérieures pour reprendre l'élevage canin familial avec sa sœur, Hana mais il en était pleinement satisfait. Neji, lui, choisit de partir suivre ses études aux Etats-Unis où il entra à la Stanford Graduate School of Business afin de se préparer à reprendre les affaires de son oncle. Ino échoua à son examen et fut contrainte de devenir une rônin. En attendant, elle travaillait à mi-temps dans une boutique de mode très huppée mais, étant donné qu'elle cherchait à se faire connaître en tant que styliste, cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment et elle avait pour projet de créer sa propre ligne de vêtement avec les encouragements de Sakura. Shino fut accepté à l'Université de Tōkyō pour y étudier la place des insectes dans la structure agricole ce qu'il leur annonça du bout des lèvres sans qu'on puisse réussir à lui tirer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Lee, quant à lui, se préparait à reprendre le dojo de Gai-sensei, ce dernier n'ayant pas d'enfant et considérant Lee comme son successeur. Tenten, enfin, échoua lamentablement à ses examens mais ne se démoralisa pas pour autant, elle choisit de prendre une année sabbatique et de parcourir le monde avec son sac à dos malgré les craintes de ses parents. Elle avait décidé de voir le monde avant de se retrouver mariée avec des enfants sur le dos comme elle disait. Sa famille étant assez aisée, les moyens ne lui manquaient pas.

Elle rompit avec Naruto avant son départ mais cela n'affecta pas vraiment le blond qui lui souhaita bonne chance et l'encouragea à réaliser ses rêves. Assez étrangement, les jours qui suivirent la rupture furent l'occasion de voir un Sasuke particulièrement guilleret… Les relations entre Naruto et celui-ci étaient au beau fixe. Comme si tout était redevenu normal et qu'il n'était plus question que de rapports fraternels entre eux mis à part quelques gestes de temps en temps de la part de Sasuke qui pouvait laisser entrevoir ce qu'il en était réellement. Des mains qui restaient plus longtemps que nécessaires, un contact plus fortement recherché… Tout était très subtil et Naruto ne semblait ne rien voir. Ils avaient tous deux repris un poids normal à croire qu'ils ne pouvaient bien se porter que si l'autre était présent et l'aube de leur dix-neuvième année s'annonçait rayonnante. Pour ce qui est de Gaara et Shikamaru, cela n'avait rien à voir. Le roux se montrait ouvertement hostile voire agressif avec le brun qui l'ignorait ostensiblement. Naruto réussit à faire parler Gaara mais cela ne résolut pas le problème. Personne ne pouvait forcer Shikamaru à être amoureux de Gaara et on pouvait comprendre la réaction du roux face au rejet dont il était la victime. De fait, tous essayaient de ne pas les faire se rencontrer et s'arrangeaient pour que l'un soit absent quand l'autre était présent. Autant dire que l'ambiance était plutôt tendue de ce côté-là.

Ce jour-là, les amis s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le parc de Shinjuku pour passer le dimanche ensemble, les contraintes de leurs emplois du temps respectifs ne leur permettant plus de se voir aussi régulièrement qu'autrefois. Personne ne voulait perdre contact et cela leur faisait du bien de se retrouver. Gaara et Shikamaru étaient également présents mais on les avait séparés géographiquement de façon à ne pas créer d'esclandre. Les discussions allaient bon train et les rires s'élevaient, joyeux, autour du groupe malgré les températures encore fraîches pour la saison et la relative humidité qui rendait leur installation, malgré les couvertures disposées au sol, assez inconfortable. Ce fut probablement Ino qui lança le sujet et ils se retrouvèrent à parler de leur avenir, mariage et enfants et Ino se retrouva à charrier Sasuke sur son absence actuelle de petite amie.

- Alors, beau ténébreux, pourquoi tu sors pas un peu ? Depuis que Naruto est rentré, il faut quasiment te supplier pour sortir, gémit-elle.

- Les examens étaient prioritaires, répondit ledit ténébreux, laconiquement.

- C'est pas comme ça que tu vas te trouver une gentille épouse et Naruto non plus. Depuis que Tenten est partie, il est tout seul, le pauvre, compatit faussement la blonde.

- Ça va, Ino. On est ravi que tu te sois dégotée un Jules, maintenant lâche-nous, marmonna Sakura.

- Sois pas jalouse, grand front, susurra la blonde. Tu trouveras bien toi aussi un homme… un jour (une veine battit furieusement sur le « grand front ») mais j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour mes amis, reprit-elle. Il va bien falloir vous séparer un jour et faire votre vie, argua t'elle.

- Se séparer ? Demanda Naruto. Ino poursuivit sans s'apercevoir qu'elle s'aventurait en terrain sensible.

- Et bien oui, Naruto. Il viendra un jour où il vous faudra faire votre vie chacun de votre côté, conclut elle, fataliste.

- Tu te trompes, Ino, voyons, relativisa Naruto, le visage soudain très pâle. C'est pas comme les couples qui divorcent ou cessent de s'aimer. Sasuke et moi, on sera toujours ensemble et on se quittera pas. Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et lui demanda : Hein, Sasuke ?

- Bien sûr que non. Jamais.

Sasuke se leva et vint le serrer dans ses bras en jetant un coup d'œil incendiaire à Ino sous le regard ébahi de leurs amis. Il lui murmura un « Viens, on rentre à la maison » avant de récupérer leurs affaires et de s'en aller sans un mot. Pour la première fois, Shikamaru et Gaara échangèrent un regard empli de compréhension. Ils avaient enfin deviné, du moins en partie la cause de l'aveuglement du blond… Sakura, elle, venait de réaliser. Le choc fut intense. Elle fut dégoûtée pour commencer. Elle savait que Gaara était gay mais elle ne le connaissait pas comme elle connaissait Naruto et Sasuke. Puis, tout se mit en place dans sa tête. Le comportement de Sasuke devant Tenten, la façon dont il protégeait le blond, ses regards. Tout concordait. Elle avait souvent oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas frères de sang car ils se revendiquaient comme tels depuis si longtemps, qu'elle avait oblitéré ce détail. Le fait qu'ils soient deux hommes aurait dû la gêner mais au fond, elle se rendait bien compte qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Considérer Sasuke sans Naruto ou Naruto sans Sasuke était inenvisageable en réalité. Peut importaient leurs sexes. Ils s'aimaient, cela lui sautait aux yeux à présent.

- Vous avez compris quelque chose à ce qui vient de se passer ? Questionna Ino, qui ne se remettait visiblement pas.

- Ben, c'est évident ! L'amour de Naruto et Sasuke s'envole comme une fleur dans le vent fougueux de la jeunesse, déclara Lee. Des regards étonnés accompagnèrent cette déclaration ce qui incita le curieux jeune homme aux sourcils fournis à poursuivre : Ben quoi ? Ça se voit qu'ils sont tendrement épris l'un de l'autre, je ne suis quand même pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, si ?

- Sasuke et Naruto ? Répéta Ino, éberluée. Naruto… et Sasuke ?

- Mais… ils sortent avec des filles, s'étonna Kiba.

- C'est parce qu'ils n'assument pas, déclara Shino avant de se replonger dans son mutisme.

- Je trouve ça… assez.. beurk, ajouta Ino, écœurée. Deux mecs…

- Sûr que c'est zarb, compléta Kiba, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Je suis gay, dévoila Gaara. Je vous fais horreur, moi aussi ?

- …

- …

- Tu parles d'une bande d'amis, conclut Gaara.

- Faut nous comprendre, se justifia Kiba. J'aurais jamais pensé à un truc dans ce genre…

- Et ça change quelque chose ? Reprit Gaara, agressif.

- Non, déclara sobrement Shino suivit par Lee et Sakura. Shikamaru demeura silencieux mais secoua négativement la tête, ses yeux perçants braqués sur le roux.

- Je crois qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'en remettre, fit doucement la blonde. C'est pas tous les jours que les fantasmes de votre adolescence virent de bord, soupira t'elle. Mais finalement, c'était assez évident, conclut-elle, philosophe. _Mais quand même…_

- Ouais, t'as raison Ino. Naruto reste mon pote, homo ou pas, mais c'est vrai que ça fait un choc, ajouta Kiba. J'y aurais jamais cru!

- Pour l'instant, ils n'en sont pas là, rappela Sakura. Mais quand ils seront prêts, nous devrons leur montrer notre soutien.

Tous acquiescèrent et les conversations recommencèrent bien que l'ambiance ne soit plus aussi détendue qu'auparavant, l'ombre des deux absents planant avec son lot de questionnements.

***

Les choses reprirent leur cours. L'université se révéla être un environnement moins stressant que le lycée. Les cursus étant moins généraux et volontairement choisis, ils étaient beaucoup plus attrayants et moins lourds et la pression n'était pas la même. On étudiait en vue de son futur métier pendant quatre ans en moyenne et la plupart des étudiants en profitaient aussi pour laisser libre cours à des activités annexes qui faisaient la fierté de leur Université. Naruto étaient très pris par ses cours de médecine mais passait son temps libre au dojo avec Sasuke. Celui-ci, plus libre, avait décidé de s'investir dans le journal du campus, mettant ainsi en application la devise de l'Université _Calamvs gladio fortior_ soit : « la plume est plus forte que le glaive ». Il s'était découvert un penchant pour l'écriture lors de l'absence de Naruto. Mettre ses pensées par écrit était un conseil d'Itachi et lui avait fait du bien. Il cachait soigneusement par ailleurs sa prose au blond qui en était l'objet et se refusait à considérer cette occupation comme un « journal intime ». Trop fleur bleue à son goût. Pas du tout Uchiha.

Il retrouvait Naruto aussi souvent que possible et leurs entrevues apaisaient son âme. Il avait commencé à tenter de faire comprendre au blond la nature de ses sentiments mais Naruto ne semblait pas réceptif. Il avait compris que leurs amis étaient au courant mais comme ils continuaient à agir naturellement avec eux, il ne s'en était pas inquiéter. Au contraire, cela l'avait soulagé car il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point Naruto tenait à ses amis. C'est d'ailleurs avec joie qu'il avait accepté une sortie avec ceux-ci. Gaara avait reçu le privilège d'être sélectionné pour jouer au NHK Hall, dans l'auditorium, et leur avait obtenu des places. Tsunade et Jiraya avaient également décidé de venir avant leur départ pour leur seconde lune de miel, appréciant beaucoup le roux qui avait été l'ami de leur pupille pendant son temps passé en Grande Bretagne et avec qui Jiraya et Naruto pouvaient librement parler russe, ce qui énervait Sasuke, lui ne comprenant pas un mot de la langue et sentant bien que parfois, il était la cible de leurs blablatages…).

Le roux avait gardé le mystère sur le morceau qu'il allait accompagner et leur avait demandé de ne pas chercher à savoir, afin de conserver la surprise. Il leur avait simplement donné comme indice qu'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'un compositeur russe méconnu, Alexandre Glazounov. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur les fauteuils et discutèrent tranquillement avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent. Sasuke saisit la main de Naruto dans la sienne et le blond lui sourit. Dieu qu'il était beau, pensa Sasuke qui résista difficilement à l'envie de l'embrasser qui le tenaillait. Il avait franchement l'impression que le blond avait dressé une barrière entre eux pour empêcher toute évolution de leur relation mais il ne savait pas comment passer outre. Et il avait vu le résultat que cela donnait quand il avait laissé libre cours à ces impulsions. Il ne voulait pas effrayer le blond non plus et sentait qu'ils étaient dans l'impasse. Comment faire ?

Les premières notes s'élevèrent, le solo de Gaara faisant entendre son chant mélodieux, le son s'élevant, fluide et transcendant par la maîtrise du roux. Sasuke sentit la main de Naruto se crisper sur la sienne mais il n'y prêta pas attention, les réactions de Naruto en matière de musique étaient toujours vives, comme s'il vivait chaque morceau joué. Pourtant, quand il l'entendit haleter fortement il tourna la tête pour l'observer. Même sous l'effet de la lumière tamisée, il vit nettement la pâleur cadavérique de son visage et l'expression crispée du blond.

- Naruto ? Naruto, ça va ? Demanda t'il, angoissé, alors que ses tuteurs et ses amis s'étaient aperçus que quelque chose n'allait pas et les regardaient anxieusement.

Tsunade se leva sous les murmures indignés des spectateurs, outrés de ce remue-ménage qui les empêchaient d'apprécier pleinement le concert. Naruto serrait convulsivement la main de Sasuke, le regard lointain, alors que Tsunade lui parlait pour tenter de le faire réagir. Inconscient de ce qui se jouait en salle, la musique continuait à s'élever, de plus en plus forte. Soudain, Naruto se leva de son siège, le corps tendu vers l'avant, repoussant tout le monde, Sasuke compris.

Un cri inhumain de détresse se fit entendre. Puis le corps du blond s'effondra, pris de convulsions.

***

Pour info, le morceau joué par Gaara est le _Concerto pour violon en la mineur, opus 82 – I_ d'Alexandre Glazounov.

Et oui, je vous laisse comme ça mais normalement, priez pour que j'y arrive mais la semaine prochaine, vous devriez avoir THE chapitre, celui du passé de Naruto et vous comprendrez alors la signification du mot « cruel » et « glauque »…

Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus…

Bonne semaine!

* * *

[1] Il est d'usage de pas ouvrir le cadeau en présence de la personne qui l'offre, néanmoins, en famille, cela me semble un peu surannée comme croyance donc… Sinon, il est également d'usage de ne pas offrir des objets par nombre pair sauf, si il y en a plus de dix et il faut surtout ne pas offrir quatre objets car le chiffre quatre (shi) est un synonyme de "mort".

[2] Traditionnellement les puddings étaient préparés le week-end qui précédait l'Avent, ou immédiatement après, c'est-à-dire quatre à cinq semaines avant Noël. Le **Christmas pudding** est un pudding lourd, cuit à la vapeur avec des fruits secs, des noix et généralement fait avec de la graisse de rognon. Il est d'apparence sombre - voire noir – , conséquence de l'utilisation de sucre brun et de mélasse noire dans la plupart des recettes et de sa longue cuisson. Le mélange peut être humidifié avec du jus d'agrumes, du Cognac (eau-de-vie) ou d'autres alcools (quelques recettes utilisent notamment des bières brunes comme la Mild, la Stout ou la Porter).

[3] Il est de coutume au Japon de faire un grand ménage dans toute la maison en fin d'année ainsi que de régler toutes ses dettes pour commencer la nouvelle année de façon saine.

[4] Alors, je crois avoir respecté ce que je connais de japonais et je m'excuse si ce n'est pas ça, mais j'ai essayé d'utiliser une expression qu'on m'a transmise : 私**の**白鳩です。Soit en romaji, watashi no shirohato desu c'est à dire ma colombe (ou littéralement je ma pigeon blanc être). Vous aurez compris le parallèle avec la légendaire pigeonne…

[5] C'est le réveillon du 31 décembre.

[6] Appelées également kake (dettes), elles symbolisent que l'on a payé toutes ses dettes de l'année. Les **_soba_** (蕎麦 / そば , **_soba_**) sont avec les _udon_ les pâtes les plus consommées au Japon. On les prépare avec de la farine de sarrasin mélangée à de l'eau, que l'on étale sur une plaque et qu'on tranche en fines lamelles d'environ 1 à 2 mm de largeur. On les plonge ensuite dans de l'eau bouillante, comme on le fait pour les pâtes européennes. Elles sont généralement consommées soit dans un bol rempli de _tsuyu_ chaud (sorte de bouillon), soit rincées à l'eau froide.

[7] Basé sur la compilation de poèmes du même nom (_Hyakunin isshu_), c'est un jeu de cartes traditionnel du premier de l'an au Japon.

[8] **_Hatsumōde_** (初詣, **_Hatsumōde_**) est la première visite au sanctuaire _shintō_ ou au temple bouddhiste du Nouvel An japonais.

[9] Composition personnelle incluant différents proverbes japonais et si l'on met le tout bout à bout, ça veut dire quelque chose comme : Fonce Sasu !

[10] Littéralement : « Félicitation à l'aube », ce sont les vœux de bonne année. Pour ōnisan, cela signifie grand frère.

[11] Petit frère. Pour ce qui précède, il s'agit également des vœux de bonne année, formule usuelle dès que le réveillon est passé.


	22. L'effet papillon

Nous y voilà!

Le **passé de Naruto** vous est enfin livré mais **en deux parties** puisqu'une fois encore, je n'ai pas pu me restreindre et qu'on atteint des chapitres trop longs pour être publié en une fois… Mais, comme la dernière fois, **je publie samedi et dimanche** pour ne pas vous frustrer.

**Rassurés?**

Ah! Ne vous habituez pas à des chapitres si longs, c'est de l'exceptionnel, on reprendra notre moyenne au prochain chapitre normalement, enfin, je saurais quand je l'aurais écrit.…

Vous devez les corrections de ce chapitre à **Kitsune no Kyuubi** en attendant la rentrée, en pleine forme et pleinement opérationnelle, de **Leeloo**. Souhaitons-lui un prompt retour! Vous devez également ce chapitre et cette fic en général à **Masashi Kishimoto** qui nous a fait un coup vache cette semaine, à nous les yaoïstes mais, Naruto n'ayant que 15 ans dans le manga, il peut changer d'avis et arrêter de se bercer d'illusions pour se rendre compte de l'évidence : il aime Sasuke!

Et non, je n'en démordrais pas… :3

**Merci à tous les rewiewers,** nouveaux et anciens, réguliers ou pas, qui prennent le temps de laisser un avis sur cette fic et qui, plus souvent qu'ils ne le croient sans doute, me donnent des idées intéressantes à exploiter…ici ou ailleurs!

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**L'effet papillon****[1]**

**

* * *

**

_« La nuit où les loups sont nés,__  
__À l'approche de l'aube, les lions rugissaient._  
_Nous sommes alors arrivés,_  
_Du fond des âges, dans ce monde hostile._  
_Depuis, nous ne plaisons à personne,_  
_Mais nous avons conservé notre dignité._  
_Des siècles durant, nous nous sommes assurés_  
_Par la lutte, la liberté ou la mort._  
_Et même si les montagnes de pierre_  
_Brûlent dans le feu des batailles_  
_Aucune horde au monde_  
_Ne nous mettra à genoux. »_ [2]

Iruka soupira, une fois de plus. Mais où était-il encore passé ?

Il prit son manteau et se prépara à sortir dans la rude fraîcheur de l'hiver caucasien. En voulant sortir de la petite maison qui leur servait d'abri, il évita de justesse une petite pierre qui s'était détachée du mur. Son visage afficha un air contrit. La bâtisse se dégradait de plus en plus. Il se remémora les évènements qui les avaient conduit à occuper celle-ci jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils avaient dû emménager dans l'ancienne école du village après la destruction de l'immeuble qu'il occupait avec d'autres orphelins. Il aurait voulu occuper celui de Minato et Kushina mais depuis la mort des parents de l'enfant, celui-ci leur avait été interdit d'accès et il avait reçu l'ordre de se mettre un peu à l'écart du village pour ne pas imposer la présence de l'enfant « démoniaque », porteur de malheur. L'ancien chef du village, le sage Sarutobi avait tenté de les défendre mais il avait seulement obtenu que le ch'ir, la vengeance par le sang (месть кровью) soit allégée, que l'enfant soit laissé en vie et à la garde d'Iruka.

C'était tellement injuste, songea Iruka avec amertume. Perdre son père et sa mère le même jour et ne pas avoir le droit de se baigner dans leurs souvenirs ou de rendre hommage à leurs âmes comme il se doit. Quelques heures après le décès de ceux-ci, les villageois étaient venus à l'appartement de leur chef et avaient exigé justice pour sa mort. Heureusement que le vieux Sarutobi s'était interposé à temps pour les empêcher de tuer l'enfant. Iruka avait à peine eu le temps d'emporter les quelques affaires dont il aurait besoin qu'il s'était retrouvé dehors, le nourrisson hurlant dans ses bras sous le regard haineux des villageois. Il avait quand même réussi à sauver une photo discrètement pour montrer à l'enfant le visage de ses parents. Photo qu'il lui montrait souvent en racontant ce qu'il savait d'eux et de quelle façon ils étaient morts. C'était un peu morbide mais il valait mieux qu'il sache la vérité et pas celle prêchée par les arriérés du village.

Néanmoins, il pouvait comprendre les réactions de ceux-ci, même si elles étaient excessives et arbitraires. Après la destruction du pont, tout le monde avait pleuré la mort de leur leader, ce jeune homme si fort et si bon, et celle de sa compagne, fille du cœur des montagnes, mais ils avaient eu l'espoir que la guerre ne viendrait plus à leur porte grâce à leur sacrifice. Grosse erreur. Au milieu du printemps, quand les conditions climatiques furent de nouveau bonnes, les rebelles nationalistes contournèrent la montagne et empruntèrent la voie des collines pour venir démontrer dans ce petit village insignifiant que rien ne saurait s'opposer à leur « juste » domination. Ils avaient commencés leur sinistre besogne par l'exécution des « étrangers » non Vaïnakhes ou Ingouches en représailles, indifféremment de leur âge ou de leur sexe. Homme, femmes, enfants : sans distinction. Puis, les chars avaient consciencieusement détruits pas mal de bâtiments : habitations (dont l'appartement d'Iruka), administrations, école… pour montrer que toute résistance envers eux seraient inutiles. Ils étaient les plus forts et ils devaient se soumettre.

Personne n'avait pu les en empêcher, le village n'étant peuplé principalement que de commerçants ou d'agriculteurs. Peu de personnes savaient manipuler les armes et encore moins en possédaient. Après que les comptes eurent été « réglés », ils avaient réquisitionnés les habitants restants pour reconstruire le pont. S'en était suivi trois mois de travail pour ne pas dire d'esclavage en plein milieu de la chaleur étouffante de l'été. Seuls les vieillards, les adultes dont le travail était essentiel et les enfants trop jeunes y avaient échappé. Iruka aussi avait dû participer, dans la crainte constante que quelqu'un ne découvre le nourrisson en son absence et ne lui fasse du mal. Heureusement, Sarutobi, trop vieux pour prendre part à la reconstruction, avait accepté de s'occuper du poupon mais seulement de temps à autre car, malgré son statut dans le Teip[3], il ne pouvait se permettre de montrer trop de compassion pour l'enfant porteur de malheur, au risque de se mettre à dos les villageois, déjà bien éprouvés. Alors, il était arrivé que l'enfant demeure seul presque une journée entière, Iruka profitant des quelques minutes de pause-déjeuner accordées pour retrouver le bébé et le nourrir en vitesse avant de repartir. Il en était encore stupéfait que rien de grave ne soit arrivé étant donné le bas-âge de son protégé. L'enfant n'avait jamais été découvert. Les villageois, bien qu'emplis de préjugés surannés, étaient loyaux à leur parole et les rebelles avaient autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de fouiller le village. L'angoisse d'Iruka, durant les trois mois qu'avait duré l'occupation des rebelles, avait été poussée à son paroxysme.

Iruka s'était retrouvé propulsé au rôle de tuteur malgré ses quinze ans. Au début, il avait un peu paniqué. Il aurait pu choisir de refuser bien sûr mais il l'avait sauvé lors de l'accouchement et plus tard, lorsque les villageois étaient venus exiger sa vie en paiement de celles de ses malheureux parents, il n'avait pu se résoudre à accepter le sort réservé au petit bout d'homme à qui il avait donné son premier bain et son premier repas. Alors, il avait endossé cette responsabilité avec la complicité cachée mais bienveillante du sage de leur village. Celui-ci s'était arrangé pour lui fournir un emploi et quelques objets de première nécessité. Iruka avait dès lors été mis à part de tous, même de ses amis. Il leur en avait beaucoup voulu, notamment à Mizuki qui avait été son meilleur ami et qui lui avait tourné le dos. Pourtant, la plupart d'entre eux étaient orphelins. Ils auraient dû, plus que les autres, comprendre. Ils avaient choisi la facilité. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas rechigné finalement lors de la destruction de son logement pour intégrer la petite école, un peu en retrait. Au moins, il n'aurait plus à supporter le mépris affiché de ses colocataires ni avoir peur qu'ils ne fassent du mal au bébé.

Au départ, il avait dû emmener le petit partout avec lui car il était trop jeune pour rester seul et de plus, sa sécurité n'était pas assurée malgré la protection du sage. Il avait pris un travail de bûcheron qui l'obligeait à sortir dehors en plein hiver mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Au regard de son âge, il était content déjà qu'on lui permette de remplir cette tâche. Il n'était pas dupe bien sûr, il savait que c'était aussi pour éloigner le plus possible l'enfant du village qu'on lui permettait d'exercer cette profession. Alors, il avait mis tout son cœur à l'ouvrage, utilisant ses longs doigts graciles pour manier la lourde hache et gagner de quoi les faire survivre, lui et l'enfant. Ce n'avait pas été facile tous les jours, surtout durant les premiers mois. Il ne s'était jamais occupé d'un enfant. Il en avait vu, tenu dans ses bras bien sûr, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de devoir s'occuper d'un bébé à temps complet. Cela avait aussi clôturé son avenir d'une certaine façon. Iruka avait du talent. Il avait appris le piano avec Kushina qui l'avait recommandé pour rejoindre la capitale et intégrer une école de musique mais les évènements s'étaient précipités et Iruka, pour vivre et assurer son rôle auprès du garçon, avait décidé de renoncer à ce rêve. Il remettait juste son projet à plus tard, se disait-il, l'enfant était sa priorité et à chaque fois que celui-ci lui souriait, il n'arrivait pas à regretter.

A la belle saison, il était devenu berger, la demande de bois ne se faisant plus sentir avec la même force que durant les longs mois d'hiver même s'il continuait d'en couper en prévision de la mauvaise saison à venir. Néanmoins, avec l'arrivée des rebelles, les bêtes avaient été laissées en totale autonomie et il n'était pas rare qu'Iruka dusse aller les rassembler parfois loin dans la montagne, une fois le soir venu, avec l'enfant sur son dos. Les rebelles n'avaient que faire de la survie du village, seul comptait le passage que leur permettrait le pont une fois achevé. Après cela, les villageois, reconnaissants des efforts d'Iruka, avaient offert au jeune homme des vêtements et des meubles pour conforter son installation dans la vieille école qui avait été celle de Kushina. Il en avait été très heureux car l'école contenait un piano et la bâtisse n'avait pas été touchée par les rebelles ce qui faisait que l'instrument était en parfait état. Iruka, malgré les courbatures et les douleurs engendrées par son travail, consacrait au moins une heure par jour à pianoter, pour ne pas perdre la main.

Il avait pour projet d'emmener l'enfant avec lui à la capitale, dès que celui-ci serait assez grand pour faire le voyage. Sarutobi l'encourageait en ce sens et cela l'aidait à tenir. L'enfant aussi, d'une certaine façon. Sa présence ne lui donnait pas la possibilité de se laisser abattre et puis le gamin avait semblé réceptif au son du piano dès les premiers jours. De toute façon, il n'avait pas su trop quoi faire d'autre. Le nourrisson avait hurlé pendant des heures entières sans interruption et tout l'immeuble où Iruka logeait à l'époque lui avait clairement fait comprendre que c'était intolérable. Du coup, il avait trouvé refuge dans l'école déserte en plein milieu de la nuit. Il avait joué une berceuse, l'une des _premières_qu'il avait apprises, la berceuse de Brahms, opus 49, numéro 4. Le nourrisson avait alors cessé ses pleurs, à son grand soulagement et avait fini par s'endormir. Iruka avait pu alors dormir un peu avant de devoir se lever de nouveau, quelques heures plus tard, pour donner le premier biberon de la journée et ce, avant de réveiller de nouveau tout l'immeuble.

Après leur emménagement dans l'ancienne école, _il avait poursuivi _ce rituel encore plus aisément, n'ayant plus à se déplacer pour le faire, ce qui permettait en outre à Iruka de jouer et de continuer à améliorer son jeu pianistique et à l'enfant de se calmer pour dormir. Du moins pendant l'hiver car le printemps et l'été _étaient consacrés_ à la pastorale, lorsqu'il emmenait les bêtes en montagne pour la transhumance, redescendant toutefois régulièrement pour s'approvisionner au village en nourriture et affaires, notamment pour le petit qui grandissait vite. Là-dessus, Iruka s'estimait chanceux car, en dehors des premiers jours où l'enfant avait dû sentir l'atmosphère tendue dans laquelle il vivait, il s'était révélé très facile. Son cycle de veille et sommeil s'était mis en place rapidement et avait permis à son jeune tuteur de se reposer convenablement, du moins autant que possible entre deux biberons. Il avait assisté aux premiers sourires, babillements et aux premiers mots de l'enfant mais il lui fut rapidement difficile, l'enfant prenant de l'âge et du poids, de le porter continuellement et, lorsque l'enfant commença à vouloir marcher, il dut trouver un système pour le garder près de lui tout en lui laissant de l'espace pour s'ébattre. Il avait alors construit une sorte de petit parc pliable, facile à transporter alors qu'il rassemblait le troupeau ou coupait du bois car, même en plein hiver, il devait continuer à emmener le garçonnet avec lui.

Il ne savait pas trop s'il faisait bien mais il faisait de son mieux en tout cas. Dieu merci, l'enfant avait une solide santé et à part quelques petits rhumes, sa croissance se passait relativement bien. Il aurait bien aimé, parfois, avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposer pour s'occuper de l'enfant mais à part Sarutobi, personne au village ne souhaitait discuter de l'enfant, son nom n'était jamais prononcé, honni par crainte de s'attirer le mauvais sort. Iruka aurait aussi voulu que le gamin joue avec d'autres enfants mais le peu qui restaient au village avaient reçu pour consigne de ne jamais se laisser approcher par l'enfant-démon. Celui-ci avait essayé pourtant, malgré les mises en garde d'Iruka, de se faire accepter. Son esprit, jeune et innocent, n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'il ne puisse pas se joindre aux autres, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'attirait tous ses regards de haine ou simplement cette ignorance de sa part et les enfants l'avaient _sentie__._ Du coup, le gosse s'était plus d'une fois fait battre par ces petits chenapans que personne ne punissait pour faire ce que tout le monde rêvait de faire. Au bout d'un moment, l'enfant s'était simplement contenter de regarder.

Iruka s'était attristé de cette situation mais, une fois de plus, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Cependant, lors du quatrième printemps, un événement égaya considérablement les journées du petit garçon. Les beaux jours revenants, Iruka avait emmené l'enfant dans les hauts pâturages pour faire paître les brebis et leur permettre de regagner la graisse perdue pendant un hiver particulièrement rugueux. Il avait demandé à l'enfant de ne pas trop s'éloigner. Il s'était inquiété, une fois encore. C'était la première fois qu'il laissait le gamin vagabonder mais il était trop grand pour le laisser dans le parc maintenant et jusque là, il s'était montré plutôt obéissant lors de leurs virées en forêt pour couper les arbres, l'aidant même en ramassant du petit bois alors il avait décidé de lui faire confiance. De toute façon, il aurait eu du mal à faire autrement, l'enfant échappant régulièrement à sa vigilance quand ils étaient au village. Toutefois, au bout d'une heure, il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait perdu de vue depuis un moment et se mit aussitôt à sa recherche.

Gardant un œil sur le troupeau qui paissait tranquillement, il _entreprit_d'explorer les environs, appelant l'enfant. Il entendit d'abord des sanglots avant de le voir. Paniqué, imaginant l'enfant blessé, pris dans un piège à loup ou Dieu seul sait quoi d'autre, il _se_ mit à courir pour entrevoir enfin la petite silhouette à genoux sur le sol, penché sur quelque chose qu'il ne distingua pas tout de suite. S'approchant rapidement, il reconnut le cadavre en décomposition d'un renard, probablement une femelle vu sa taille. Au regard des traces et de l'état du corps, il jugea qu'elle avait dû se battre et se traîner jusque là pour expirer son dernier souffle. Iruka se sentit mal. Quelle malchance de tomber sur ça ! L'enfant tourna son regard vers lui, les lèvres tremblantes avant de repartir de plus belle dans ses sanglots. Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement avant qu'une question ne le fasse écarquiller les yeux :

- C'est à cause de moi, hein, 'Ruka ? Demanda l'enfant.

- Mais non, voyons ! S'exclama le brun. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Les gens au village, ils disent que je fais que du malheur… C'est moi qu'a tué la maman renard ? Comme ma maman ? Ses paroles choquèrent profondément Iruka. Il pesta intérieurement contre les résidants pour oser dire de telles choses à un enfant.

- Tu n'as pas tué ta maman, d'accord. Elle était malade et c'est pour cela qu'elle est morte. Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il.

- Mais ils disent…

- On s'en fiche de ce qu'ils disent, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es un gentil petit garçon, reprit patiemment Iruka.

- Mais je fais des bêtises tout le temps, continua le bambin. Iruka lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- C'est normal. Tous les enfants font des bêtises parfois mais tu es puni et tu essaies de ne pas recommencer alors ce n'est pas si grave, d'accord ?

- Alors, t'as pas peur ? L'interrogea l'enfant.

- Oh, si ! Je suis terrifié ! Fit Iruka pour dédramatiser un peu la situation. Il vit à nouveau renaître le sourire sur les lèvres de son protégé. Ouf !

- Pas gentil, 'Ruka ! Tu t'moques de moi ! S'exclama l'enfant qui fit la moue.

Iruka tendit sa main à l'enfant pour l'éloigner du spectacle funeste mais un faible glapissement retentit. L'enfant fut le plus vif et se dirigea sans hésiter vers la source inconnue du bruit. Iruka le suivit. Ils contournèrent une petite souche d'arbre mort derrière le rocher où la renarde s'était éteinte pour découvrir l'entrée d'un terrier. Le silence se fit. Sans avoir eu le temps de l'en empêcher, il vit le garçon s'enfoncer sous la terre et disparaître. Il l'appela mais dut attendre quelques interminables minutes avant de voir enfin ressortir l'enfant qui tenait une petite boule de poil entre ses bras. Un renardeau, sans doute pas très vieux au vu de sa taille, de son poil et de ses yeux fermés.

- J'étais _sûr_ que c'était une maman ! Elle avait p'us de poils sur le ventre[4]! S'exclama l'enfant.

- Non mais ça va pas, non ! Quelle idée tu as eu d'aller t'engouffrer sous terre comme ça ! Et si ça s'était effondré sur toi, hein ? Et si jamais tu étais resté coincé ? Fit Iruka, hystérique.

- Pardon, 'Ruka mais regarde ! Fit timidement l'enfant, baissant la tête et présentant la boule de poil. Iruka se calma.

- Il est à demi-mort, constata Iruka. Laisse-le. Il faut rentrer, le soir tombe.

- Mais on va pas le laisser tout seul ! S'écria l'enfant. Il a p'us personne et sa maman elle est p'us là !

Iruka réfléchit rapidement. Sa raison lui disait qu'il valait mieux laisser le renardeau sur place. La peluche de fourrure mourrait sans doute rapidement dans son état, Dieu seul sait quand il avait pu prendre son dernier repas et puis, voir le renardeau mourir n'était sans doute pas un spectacle pour l'enfant. De plus, même s'il survivait, qu'en feraient-ils ? Le renard était un animal sauvage et puis, il faudrait le nourrir… Les grands yeux bleus larmoyants du garçon firent s'envoler _tous_ les arguments implacables de sa tête et il soupira longuement avant de demander à l'enfant de mettre le renardeau chaud sous son pull pendant qu'il partait chercher de quoi le nourrir. Celui-ci s'exécuta lestement, trop content d'avoir eu gain de cause. Iruka tira un peu de lait d'une brebis et retourna rapidement auprès de l'enfant qui le regardait, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Il se dit qu'il lui fallait quand même l'avertir de la probabilité quasi-certaine que le petit animal ne survive pas. Cela ne découragea pourtant pas le môme. Il le regarda s'asseoir sur le sol et tenter de faire boire le renard à même l'écuelle qu'Iruka avait _donnée__._ La touffe de poils ne réagit pas mais le petit poursuivit ses efforts pour tâcher de le convaincre. Iruka dut le laisser pendant qu'il rassemblait le troupeau dans l'enclos qui servait à garder rassembler les bêtes pendant la nuit et à proximité duquel une petite cabane leur servait d'abri durant la période des pâturages en montagne.

En revenant chercher le petit blond, il le trouva à rire aux éclats. Le renardeau avait repris, semble t'il un peu de vigueur, et léchait avec ardeur le lait à même le doigt de l'enfant, chatouillant celui-ci au passage. Le gosse plongeait son doigt régulièrement dans le récipient pour l'humidifier de lait et cela devait durer depuis un moment parce que la quantité avait bien diminué. Le gamin l'illumina de son sourire :

- T'as vu, 'Ruka ? Y voulait pas boire dedans mais y fait avec mon doigt comme un biberon !

- Oui, j'ai vu ça mais il fait froid maintenant… Il faut rentrer. Voyant le gamin hésiter et regarder avec insistance le bébé renard, il ajouta : Tu n'as qu'à le caler contre toi d'une main et porter l'écuelle de l'autre, il doit y avoir des tétines restantes à toi dans la cabane.

- Ouais ! T'es trop fort, 'Ruka ! Merci ! S'écria l'enfant qui ne se tenait plus de joie, faisant glapir la petite créature, ce qui le fit se calmer et amena un sourire sur les lèvres d'Iruka. Finalement, ce serait peut-être une bonne chose pour le gamin, cela l'obligerait à se discipliner un peu de prendre la responsabilité du renardeau.

Ils regagnèrent rapidement l'abri et heureusement pour eux car la pluie, qui avait couvé toute la journée, ne tarda pas à tomber. Iruka alluma un feu et songea que la chasse serait plus ardue demain. Il_espérait _que les pièges qu'il avait _posés_ la veille leur permettraient d'améliorer l'ordinaire. Il invita l'enfant à se rapprocher de l'âtre pour se réchauffer. Puis, il sortit une vieille tétine et un vieux biberon en verre qu'il remplit avec le lait restant et le tendit à l'enfant pour faire boire le renardeau qui téta goulûment le précieux liquide nutritif sur les genoux de son protecteur qui souriait de toutes ses dents, dont certaines manquaient d'ailleurs à l'appel...

- Tu sais, si tu veux le garder, il va falloir instaurer des règles, déclara t'il fermement.

- Quoi comme règles, 'Ruka ? L'interrogea le blondinet, attentif.

- Tu devras t'occuper de lui, moi, je n'ai pas le temps. Il sera sous ta responsabilité et s'il fait des bêtises, tu devras les réparer. Tu t'occuperas de ses repas et de ses besoins. Il est très jeune et tu vas certainement devoir te réveiller la nuit pour lui donner à manger. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?

- Oui, 'Ruka. Je vais être sa nouvelle maman, comme toi avec moi ! S'enthousiasma le petit garçon.

Iruka sourit. Certainement que l'exaltation retomberait quand le petit chenapan en robe brune-argentée commencerait à faire ses premières frasques. Les prédictions d'Iruka ne tardèrent pas à se vérifier car le gamin tirait une tête de six pieds de longs lorsqu'Iruka émergea à l'aube. Le petit renard avait dû le réveiller de nombreuses fois et il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Cependant le garçonnet s'habitua bien vite au rythme de son protégé qui ne le gênait pas trop au début car peu autonome et se contentant de dormir, en dehors des repas et de ses besoins naturels, lesquels avaient par ailleurs causé une grosse crise de rire quand le môme, dépité, s'était approché d'Iruka pour lui demander à rentrer à la cabane pour se changer, une humidité et une odeur particulièrement reconnaissable sur son tee-shirt… Iruka apprécia la venue impromptue du renardeau dans leur quotidien, notamment parce que cela lui permit de commencer l'éducation du jeune garçon, ne serait-ce que pour l'occuper pendant que le petit renard dormait, ce qui entravait sa liberté d'action. Toutefois, l'enfant ne s'en plaignait pas, heureux de pouvoir s'occuper de quelqu'un, « comme 'Ruka » disait-il.

Il commença à lui apprendre l'alphabet avec une chanson que le gamin sut retenir très vite. Puis, il lui confia un des livres qu'il avait pris dans les ruines de l'ancienne bibliothèque pour que l'enfant apprenne à reconnaître les lettres et à les recopier sur un des cahiers à peu près vierge qu'il avait récupéré dans l'école, les autres enfants étant instruits par leurs parents à domicile pour les plus jeunes, les autres étaient envoyés dans d'autres villages pour poursuivre leur formation scolaire, le village n'ayant plus de professeur depuis le décès de Kushina. Pendant que le garçonnet s'appliquait à reproduire une à une les figures de l'alphabet cyrillique, Iruka rassemblait tranquillement le troupeau et coupait un peu de bois pour leurs _besoins_personnels.

L'été s'écoula tranquillement. Le renardeau, baptisé officiellement Ts'u[5], grandit vite et rapidement, il fallut lui apprendre les bases : demander à sortir pour les besoins, ne pas dévaster la cabane, respecter leurs affaires et surtout, ne pas effrayer les bêtes. En effet, l'un des premiers jeux inventés par le renardeau, dès qu'il avait commencé à être un peu plus autonome, avait consisté à venir rôder du côté des brebis, les empêchant de brouter tranquillement, son odeur de prédateur étant synonyme de danger. Iruka avait longuement fait la leçon au petit garçon, après avoir notamment dû passer une bonne partie d'une nuit à rassembler le bétail dispersé dans la montagne. Celui-ci avait promis de faire attention car Iruka avait menacé de déposer l'intenable boule de poils quelque part dans la montagne s'il ne parvenait pas à se retenir. Le blond s'était tellement attaché à son nouvel ami qu'il s'était empressé de domestiquer les tendances rebelles de l'animal. Iruka, qui n'y croyait pourtant pas trop, s'attendant à ce que l'animal se sauve pour retourner à la vie sauvage, s'étonna du succès de l'entreprise.

L'été suivant, par ailleurs, le renard se révéla même un excellent compagnon malgré ses facéties. Bien sûr, ayant atteint sa maturité, il ne restait plus constamment avec eux mais restait néanmoins fidèle à celui qui l'avait sauvé et il demeurait souvent auprès d'eux quelques jours, ramenant du gibier parfois ce qui les aidait bien. Iruka en avait déduit qu'il les considérait sans doute comme faisant partie de sa meute. L'enfant devenait d'ailleurs intenable quand son ami revenait au bercail, se sauvant pour aller « jouer » avec lui, c'est à dire chasser le gibier et cueillir les végétaux offerts gracieusement par Mère Nature qui agrémenteraient leurs repas. En effet, Iruka avait profité de l'apprentissage scolaire du blond pour lui permettre d'apprendre et de reconnaître les plantes comestibles qui poussaient dans la vallée et dans la montagne afin qu'il puisse l'aider dans la recherche de nourriture. Puis, il lui avait montré comment dressé des collets et poser des pièges en lui répétant que non, il n'y avait pas de risque pour Ts'u de se faire prendre dedans, du moins l'espérait-il, mais de toute façon, leur subsistance restait prioritaire et puis, l'animal ayant souvent assisté à la mise en place des pièges, il doutait qu'il s'y fasse prendre.

Iruka était satisfait de cette petite vie, l'enfant avait eu six ans cet hiver et malgré les difficultés, il trouvait qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Les villageois se tenaient à distance et le petit blond n'avait plus _tenté_ de s'approcher d'eux. Même si cela désolait Iruka, il savait que c'était mieux ainsi. Le petit suivait certes une scolarité atypique mais il s'en sortait très bien. Il était vif et intelligent quoiqu'il ait du mal à ne pas se laisser distraire, préférant s'éclipser pour aller jouer avec son renard qu'à se concentrer sur les livres qu'il lui donnait à étudier. A tel point qu'une fois, Iruka le prit entre quatre yeux et réussit à lui faire promettre de jouer tant qu'il voudrait tant qu'il ne laisserait jamais tomber ses études. Impressionné du sérieux d'Iruka en la matière,_le_ garçonnet avait acquiescé sans discuter et avait juré sur son honneur… Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de faire l'impasse sur son éducation encore de nombreuses fois... et réprimandé tout autant.

Mais bientôt, tout allait changé. Il avait pris sa décision. Son protégé était assez grand maintenant, il partirait d'ici la fin du printemps avec lui. Il avait envoyé une lettre à l'école dans laquelle Kushina l'avait recommandé il y a de cela six ans. L'école avait fermé mais l'ancienne directrice vivait toujours sur place et, se rappelant de son ancienne élève, elle avait accepté de les accueillir et d'aider le jeune homme. Il ne serait sans doute pas un grand concertiste mais au moins pourrait-il offrir des conditions de vie et un environnement social plus favorable au gamin. Du moins l'espérait-il. Il avait calculé que le trajet leur prendrait sans doute plusieurs semaines, c'est pour cela qu'il avait choisi de partir lorsque les conditions climatiques seraient les plus favorables.

Ils emprunteraient les sentiers non-battus car, malgré la signature des accords de Khassav-Iourt[6], les dissensions entre les indépendantistes et les factions russes n'avaient pas cessé et les routes étaient encore très dangereuses. Plus qu'avant même. De fait, une de ces factions russes censées avoir quittées le territoire mais peu pressées de le faire, était postée à proximité du village pour y surveiller sans doute les activités des rebelles officieusement du moins. Officiellement, ils attendaient du matériel pour pouvoir repartir en Russie. En effet, depuis l'invasion du village et _la_pression exercée sur les habitants pour reconstruire le pont, en plus des exécutions arbitraires, le Teip avait décidé de se joindre aux forces rebelles et il n'était pas rare de voir des groupes armés traverser le village et même déclencher les hostilités avec les troupes russes des environs. Cela devenait vraiment trop périlleux.

Ce matin-là, il chercha l'enfant. Il était inquiet. Son protégé avait très mal pris la nouvelle quand, la veille, il lui avait annoncé leur départ prochain pour la capitale. Il n'avait pas compris la décision d'Iruka, les dangers de rester ici avec la protection de plus en plus fragile de Sarutobi, la proximité des trafics et des armes, la violence et l'invasion de plus en plus rapprochée de leur territoire comme lieu de nouveaux conflits armés, le gamin ne voyait que l'abandon de ce qu'il connaissait, de sa routine, de son compagnon qui ne pourrait venir avec eux. Il concevait ses craintes, lui aussi ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre mais il fallait partir pour avoir un avenir, quelqu'il soit. Iruka avait vingt et un ans, il avait déjà repoussé de nombreuses offres pour se marier parce qu'il ne pouvait abandonner l'enfant mais, dans la capitale, anonyme parmi les anonymes, il espérait rencontrer une jeune femme capable d'aimer le garçonnet et de lui donner l'amour maternel qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de lui fournir. Construire une vraie famille. Il pourrait le voir enfin jouer avec d'autres enfants et grandir comme tous les autres. Oublier ces mauvais souvenirs et aller de l'avant. Mais pour le moment, il fallait le retrouver.

Il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou, la présence de l'hiver en cette fin de mars était encore vive et, depuis quelques temps, il sentait sa résistance physique décliner. Les montagnes caucasiennes étaient rudes et la nourriture avait manqué cet hiver, fragilisant sa santé. Il avait souvent cédé ses parts à l'enfant pour ne pas pénaliser sa croissance, ou du moins pas trop car il se rendait bien compte qu'il était petit pour son âge et plutôt frêle mais il ne pouvait faire plus. Il toussa un peu et entreprit d'aller chercher aux endroits habituels où se réfugiait le gamin quand il était contrarié. Il le trouva juché sur un rocher, près d'un arbre mort qui servait naturellement de pont car surplombant la rivière. Ts'u était avec lui et le gamin serrait son compagnon contre lui en pleurant à _chaudes larmes_ ce qui serra le cœur d'Iruka. Il l'appela doucement et l'enfant, surpris, tenta aussitôt de s'échapper en traversant la rivière sur l'arbre-passerelle, le renard le suivant comme son ombre. Néanmoins, arrivé au milieu, le gamin trébucha.

Iruka se précipita. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant que le blond avait pu se stabiliser en s'accroupissant à quatre pattes mais, bloqué par la peur que lui avait causé son action précédente, il ne pouvait plus avancer. Il fallait qu'il aille le chercher. Il prit la corde qu'il emportait toujours dans ses affaires et la ficela au tronc d'un arbre solide et alla rejoindre le gamin. Trop content de revoir son tuteur, celui-ci oublia momentanément qu'il lui en voulait et s'agrippa à lui. Le renard, apeuré, se terra contre le tronc, les griffes solidement arrimées à celui-ci. Une fois de retour sur le sol ferme et constatant que le renard ne les avait pas suivis et ne répondait pas à leurs appels, l'enfant supplia Iruka de retourner chercher leur ami. Comprenant qu'il lui fallait faire vite, le tronc menaçant de céder, Iruka s'élança de nouveau et saisit fermement l'animal, le coinçant sous son bras. Celui-ci, complètement paniqué, se débattait furieusement et Iruka n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le lancer sur la berge pour ne pas se faire déséquilibrer.

Il lui restait moins de deux mètres avant de parvenir à bon port quand le craquement ultime, annonçant la rupture du tronc, se fit entendre. Iruka agrippa la corde de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se laisser entraîner par le courant, fort en cette période de fonte des glaces, et tomba dans les eaux glacées de l'Argoun sous les cris de terreur du petit garçon. Iruka savait heureusement nager et, profitant de la corde pour se remonter, il gagna vite le rivage. Il enleva aussitôt son manteau surchargé d'eau pour ne pas entraver son allure. Il fallait faire vite, il claquait déjà des dents et sa température corporelle avait bien chutée sans doute malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait passé dans l'eau. Il devait rentrer au plus vite pour réchauffer son corps. L'enfant le guida sur le trajet du retour, Iruka ayant du mal à se concentrer. Ils étaient à au moins vingt minutes de l'école mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. La petite main du garçon vint prendre la sienne et il se rendit compte que le petit devait certainement être angoissé alors il lui adressa un semblant de sourire pour l'encourager et ils parvinrent tant bien que mal à leur abri. Aussitôt, le garçon fit chauffer le poêle à bois, Iruka tremblant beaucoup trop pour le faire.

Il se dévêtit pour ôter le poids glacé de ses vêtements imprégnés d'eau. Sa peau était bleue et il grelottait violemment de froid. Connaissant les dangers d'une hypothermie prolongée, il s'enveloppa dans ses vêtements de rechange les plus chauds puis dans une grosse couverture que lui tendit l'enfant. Il tenta de rassurer celui-ci, le voyant pétrifié de peur et de remord, mais ne réussit qu'à esquisser une grimace. Il lui articula péniblement de ne pas s'en faire pour lui, que ce n'était rien, qu'il fallait juste qu'il se réchauffe et dorme un peu et qu'après cela, il irait mieux. Il s'installa à côté du poêle et sombra bientôt dans un profond sommeil. Au réveil, il sut que sa situation s'était dégradée. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé mais il se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée. Il sentait que la fièvre et les tremblements avaient empiré, son cœur battait la chamade, ses poumons le brûlaient et il avait du mal à émerger de son état comateux Il se sentait faible et parvenait à bouger avec peine.

Il réussit à articuler le nom de l'enfant. Celui-ci était prostré à son chevet et avait doucement serré sa main pour lui faire part de sa présence. Il était effrayé, cela se voyait mais Iruka, trop fiévreux, ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ce qu'il savait par contre, c'est qu'il y avait urgence. Il fit un effort incommensurable pour faire comprendre à l'enfant qu'il avait besoin d'aide et qu'il devait aller au village. Cela allait à l'encontre de toutes les consignes qu'il lui avait _données__jusqu'à_ maintenant mais il n'avait pas le choix. Sarutobi l'aiderait, il comprendrait. Il sombra une nouvelle fois, n'arrivant pas à se réchauffer malgré que le poêle _brûlait_au maximum de ses maigres capacités. Il ne vit pas l'enfant hésiter à le laisser seul avant de se décider et de sortir dans la nuit.

Il atteignit le village et se dirigea directement dans le bureau du vieux sage mais celui-ci était absent, assistant à une réunion du Teip. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait peur mais Iruka comptait sur lui, alors il ne pouvait pas le décevoir. Il frappa à beaucoup de _portes_ mais, le reconnaissant, les gens refusèrent de lui ouvrir. Désespéré, il se rendit chez les anciens amis de son tuteur. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mizuki qui dévisagea le gamin. Il ne l'aimait pas. C_'était_à cause de lui qu'Iruka lui avait tourné le dos et avait renoncé à son avenir prometteur pour préférer s'occuper de ce sale mioche responsable de tous les malheurs du village. Mizuki croyait aux signes du destin et ce garçon, c'était le signe du malheur. Il était néanmoins curieux de savoir ce que le môme pouvait bien faire au village, surtout en plein milieu de la nuit. L'enfant lui raconta l'accident, comment Iruka était tombé en voulant lui ramener son renard, comment il n'avait pas réussi à le réveiller de toute la journée et comment celui-ci lui avait _demandé_d'aller chercher de l'aide parce qu'il était trop malade.

Mizuki vit là sa chance de se venger et du petit et d'Iruka par la même occasion. Il expliqua au blond qu'Iruka avait pris froid et qu'il lui fallait des médicaments pour guérir. L'enfant acquiesça, c'était évident. Mais Mizuki tempéra la joie du petit en lui disant que les médicaments étaient rares et qu'il n'y en avait pas dans le village, ce qui n'était pas vrai, bien sûr, mais le gosse n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. S'il n'avait pas été sûr que l'enfant était démoniaque, Mizuki aurait pu se laisser attendrir par les larmes qui perlèrent dans les yeux du gamin mais il savait ce qui lui restait à faire, pour le bien du village. Ce que le vieux Sarutobi n'avait pas su faire en permettant la survie du démon auprès d'eux. Il suggéra que peut-être les soldats russes postés à quelques kilomètres devaient en posséder, eux. Il savait que c'était suicidaire d'envoyer le gosse là-bas mais il lui présenta les choses de façon à ce que le gamin ne se pose pas trop de questions : il insista sur l'urgence de soigner Iruka et que les soldats se laisseraient sans doute émouvoir par l'enfant s'il leur demandait gentiment de l'aider. Voyant l'enfant hésiter, il mit la touche finale en affirmant que s'il ne le faisait pas, Iruka risquait de mourir comme son papa et sa maman. L'enfant se décida aussitôt et, ne doutant pas des intentions de l'adulte, il le remercia et s'en alla. Mizuki en resta rêveur. Si tout se passait bien, Iruka mourrait bientôt, on mettrait ce crime sur le dos de l'enfant-démon et les soldats se chargeraient de faire disparaître l'enfant, rétablissant l'équilibre.

L'enfant revint tout de même vérifier comment se portait Iruka, voulant quand même avoir son avis. Ce fut une toux fracassante et un visage extrêmement pâle que celui-ci lui présenta. Iruka se forçait à émerger de son sommeil pour faire face au visage dévoré par l'angoisse du gamin. Il remarqua qu'il était seul. Le petit lui expliqua rapidement que Sarutobi n'était pas là et que personne ne lui avait ouvert sauf Mizuki et qu'il fallait qu'il aille voir les soldats pour avoir de quoi l'aider à guérir. Rassemblant tant bien que mal ses esprits et bien que très affaibli par la fièvre, il sentit un signal d'alarme se déclencher dans sa tête à l'entente du nom de son ex-meilleur ami. Il voulut interdire à l'enfant d'y aller, espérant que la fièvre tomberait toute seule mais il était trop faible et sombra avant de parvenir à dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait si froid, il se sentait si faible. Son esprit s'engourdissait de plus en plus et il n'arrivait plus à lutter. L'enfant était plongé dans un profond embarras, ne sachant que faire. Il rabattit la couverture qui avait glissé et remit du bois dans l'âtre du poêle.

Que devait-il faire ?

***

Oui, on s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui!

Ne tuez pas l'auteur, je rappelle qu'en cas de mort, la fic sera laissée inachevée… lol!

Rendez-vous demain pour la suite de l'aventure sauf que…bon, je vous préviens, c'était assez soft jusque là et ça va se gâter donc, les âmes sensibles, prévoyez les mouchoirs parce que c'est méchant et glauque ce qui arrive…

**A demain! Bonne journée!**

* * *

[1] Très important ici mais je m'explique pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas : Il s'agit de la fameuse interrogation du météorologue Edward Lorentz en 1972 : « _Prédictibilité : le battement d'ailes d'un papillon au Brésil peut-il provoquer une tornade au Texas ?_ ». En gros, on a deux postulats qui en découlent : Si un seul battement d'ailes d'un papillon peut avoir pour effet le déclenchement d'une tornade, alors, il en va ainsi également de tous les battements précédents et subséquents de ses ailes, comme de ceux de millions d'autres papillons, pour ne pas mentionner les activités d'innombrables créatures plus puissantes, en particulier de notre propre espèce. De fait, si le battement d'ailes d'un papillon peut déclencher une tornade, il peut aussi l'empêcher. Vous me suivez ?

[2] Hymne Tchétchène.

[3] Sur le drapeau tchétchène , neuf étoiles pour _neuf Tuhum _,les groupes communautaires qui forment la société tchétchène. Chaque Tuhum rassemble une dizaine de Teip, des clans baptisés du nom d'un lieu géographique et dont les membres ne sont pas unis par le sang mais par des objectifs militaires ou commerciaux communs.

[4] Lorsque les renardes mettent bas, afin de faciliter la tétée, elles perdent leurs poils sur le ventre pour que les petits aient plus facilement accès aux mamelles.

[5] Ts'ugal (Лиса) : renard en russe.

[6] 31 août 1996 - Signature d'une déclaration conjointe sur les principes d'un règlement politique entre le représentant du président russe en Tchétchénie, Alexandre Lebed, et le chef d'état-major tchétchène, Aslan Maskhadov comprenant le retrait des troupes russes, la formation d'une commission mixte russo-tchétchène, et la conclusion d'un accord sur le fondement des relations entre la Fédération de Russie et la république de Tchétchénie.


	23. La récompense du sacrifice

Nous y voilà!

Préparez vos mouchoirs, c'est un conseil... Vous êtes prévenus!

Vous devez les corrections de ce chapitre à **Kitsune no Kyuubi** en attendant la rentrée, en pleine forme et pleinement opérationnelle, de **Leeloo**. Souhaitons-lui un prompt retour! Vous devez également ce chapitre et cette fic en général à **Masashi Kishimoto** qui nous a fait un coup vache cette semaine, à nous les yaoïstes mais, Naruto n'ayant que 15-16 ans dans le manga, il peut changer d'avis et arrêter de se bercer d'illusions pour se rendre compte de l'évidence : il aime Sasuke!

Et non, je n'en démordrais pas… :3

**Merci à tous les rewiewers,** nouveaux et anciens, réguliers ou pas, qui prennent le temps de laisser un avis sur cette fic et qui, plus souvent qu'ils ne le croient sans doute, me donnent des idées intéressantes à exploiter…ici ou ailleurs!

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**La récompense du sacrifice**

* * *

_Que devait-il faire ?_

Il savait qu'Iruka lui avait formellement défendu d'approcher des soldats et même s'il avait plus d'une fois désobéi à ses ordres à son insu, jamais il n'avait fait plus que s'en approcher à moins d'une centaine de mètre. D'un autre côté, les paroles de Mizuki tournaient dans son esprit. Iruka risquait de mourir. A cause de lui. S'il ne s'était pas bêtement braqué à propos de leur départ, s'il n'avait pas insisté pour qu'Iruka ramène Ts'u alors il ne serait pas tombé dans la rivière et ne serait pas malade en cet instant. Une nouvelle quinte de toux, plus violente que précédemment, fit tressauter le gamin. Il devait faire quelque chose. Tant pis pour le danger, il ne pouvait pas laisser Iruka comme ça. Le renard sur les talons, il s'élança dans l'ombre de la forêt. Il la connaissait par cœur et la pleine lune l'aidait pour se diriger.

Il courrait, plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, tenaillé par la peur. Il ne voulait pas perdre Iruka, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un d'autre. Il lui fallut plus d'une demi-heure pour arriver, en coupant à travers bois, jusqu'au site du campement militaire. Il approcha lentement mais en faisant suffisamment de bruit pour s'annoncer et ne pas se faire dessus tirer à vue. « Qui va là ? » entendit-il. Il s'avança timidement hors des fourrés et s'approcha au devant des soldats. Ceux-ci étaient jeunes, une vingtaine d'années au plus et paraissaient bien éméchés mais l'enfant, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de constater un état d'ébriété sur qui que ce soit, ne s'en rendit pas compte et continua son avancée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le mioche ? Fit l'un d'entre eux.

- Je suis venu chercher de l'aide, répondit bravement le petit, tenant de dissimuler sa peur.

- Oh ! Vous entendez ça les mecs ! Ce gosse veut de l'aide ! Et pourquoi tu veux de l'aide, hein, fiston ? Demanda le même soldat, un rouquin au visage blafard, penché sur lui, les mains appuyées sur les genoux.

- Iruka est tombé dans la rivière, il a très froid et il a de la fièvre. Il lui faut des médicaments, expliqua maladroitement l'enfant.

- Il lui faut des médicaments ? Répéta un autre soldat qui s'était approché. Le petit garçon hocha la tête lentement, complètement intimidé maintenant.

- Ah, mais c'est que c'est un problème délicat ça les mecs, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda l'autre soldat, son regard toujours fixé sur lui.

- Pour sûr ! S'exclamèrent les autres soldats du campement, une dizaine en tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour les avoir ? Interrogea doucement le premier soldat.

- Ce que vous voudrez ! Répondit courageusement le gamin. Des rires s'élevèrent. Un sourire sadique illumina la face du soldat qui s'était incliné vers le garçon.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Affirma l'enfant avec force.

- Alors il va falloir nous montrer que tu es un vrai brave et après, on te donnera les médicaments, affirma pompeusement le soldat roux.

- C'est vrai ? Fit le petit, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

- Parole ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer, déclara l'autre, sentencieusement, faisant éclater l'assemblée en rire gras.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Reprit le gamin, heureux de sa bonne fortune.

Le rouquin conduisit l'enfant au centre du cercle de soldats mais à distance respectable tout de même et lui banda les yeux. L'enfant ne bougea pas, souhaitant prouver qu'il ne comptait pas se défiler, inconscient de la dangerosité que l'ivresse causait aux soldats. Soudain, de la musique que le petit ne connaissait pas s'éleva dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Le morceau était joli trouva t'il. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit qu'on le tirait et il monta sur quelque chose. Un déclic se fit entendre et quelqu'un le tint fermement pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Un souffle sur sa nuque et la voix déformée par l'alcool du soldat qui l'avait accueilli s'éleva :

- Voilà la consigne : tu es sur une mine télécommandée et tu ne dois pas bouger. Le garçonnet déglutit difficilement, il savait ce qu'était ces engins de mort, les ayant déjà vu exploser mais là, ça devenait réel. Si tu bouges, on la fera exploser parce qu'il n'y a que les mauviettes qui ne peuvent pas rester concentrées et tu comprends, bien sûr, qu'on ne puisse pas aider une mauviette, hein ? Poursuivit l'autre, hilare. Ah et tu dois te taire jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête, quoi qu'il se passe. A ce moment-là, on te donnera tous les médicaments qu'il te faut pour soigner Iruka, d'accord ?

- Elle dure longtemps la musique, Monsieur ? Demanda le gosse d'une petite voix, apeuré mais tentant de faire bonne figure. Pour Iruka.

- Tu verras bien mais n'oublie pas, tu ne dois pas bouger et pas parler et ce, dès maintenant ? Tu as compris ?

Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Les soldats s'étouffaient de rire face à leur jeu cruel. Ils regardaient l'enfant qui essayait de ne pas bouger, debout sur la mine. _« Pense à Iruka, il sera fier de toi et il guérira grâce à toi_ » pensa le gamin pour se réconforter. Il fallait juste attendre la fin de la musique. Juste la fin de la musique. Il entendit un glapissement. Ts'u ! Les soldats s'approchèrent et l'un d'entre eux demanda :

- C'est ton animal de compagnie ?

Il hocha la tête. Les soldats gloussèrent.

- Hey ! Les mecs, y paraît que les renards, c'est des esprits malins qui s'incarnent dans les gosses quand y meurent ! Je m'demande si c'est vrai ! S'écria l'un d'eux[1].

- Faudrait vérifier ! Déclara placidement un autre. Un « Ouais » général accueillit l'initiative et le renard, trop confiant envers les hommes qui l'avaient approché jusque maintenant, se laissa capturer. Un craquement sinistre et un bref glapissement se firent entendre. Le soldat avait rompu la nuque du pauvre canidé. L'enfant laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il avait compris que les soldats n'étaient pas gentils, qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à l'aider. Ils avaient fait du mal à Ts'u. Et à lui ? Lui en feraient-ils ? Il ne fallait pas bouger.

- Je trouve pas qu'il ressemble à un renard, moi ! S'exclama l'un des poivrots qui tenait la télécommande en regardant le petit, le regard trouble.

- Ça peut s'arranger, attend ! Fit un autre qui se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers le môme.

Il sortit un long couteau aiguisé de son étui. La lame brilla sous l'éclat étincelant de la lune. Heureusement pour lui, l'enfant ne la vit pas sinon, nul doute qu'il aurait , par réflexe, tenter d'y échapper, bougeant par la même occasion de son appui.

- Tu te rappelles, hein ? Tu dois pas parler ou bouger sinon, pas de médicaments ! Lui rappela joyeusement le soldat, complètement défoncé, un sourire mauvais inscrit sur son faciès ingrat.

Il retint sa respiration et serra les dents mêlant ses larmes au sang qui s'écoula sur son visage quand la lame vint entailler ses joues enfantines, y dessinant, avec lenteur et application, trois fines moustaches de chaque côté de son visage, le marquant irrémédiablement. Il s'était mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang et avait serré les poings très forts pour ne pas hurler sous l'effet de la douleur. Il fallait qu'il tienne bon. Pour Iruka. S'il réussissait l'épreuve, ils lui donneraient les médicaments et il guérirait Iruka. Même s'ils étaient méchants, ils ne renieraient pas leur parole, il en était sûr. Ça ne se faisait pas, c'était une question d'honneur. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas savoir que ces hommes là n'avaient plus d'honneur depuis longtemps et que les principes dans lesquels il avait été élevé ne s'appliquaient pas à eux. La musique continuait à s'élever sous les rires et le bruit des bouteilles d'alcool qui se vidaient toujours plus. Bien sûr, le garçonnet, sous son bandeau, ne vit pas que le soldat chargé de tenir la télécommande et de le surveiller, s'était endormi et il ne se rendit pas plus compte que les autres s'étaient également assoupis sous l'effet prononcé de leur beuverie. Lui n'entendait que la musique. Il entendait toujours le même air, se répétant à l'infini. Le plus cruel, ce qu'il ne sut pas et ne vit pas, c'est que le soldat avait enclenché la touche « repeat » pour mieux prolonger le jeu…

La douleur sur son visage s'était peu à peu estompée mais fit bientôt place à la souffrance dans ses muscles inférieurs et son dos. Ses jambes le tiraient, il était complètement raide. Il avait sommeil mais ne pouvait y céder. Il ne fallait pas bouger. Il avait peur. Peur pour sa vie, peur pour Iruka. Cela lui paraissait sans fin. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Il ne pouvait le savoir, privé de sa vue. Pourquoi les villageois n'avaient pas voulu l'aider ? Pourquoi les soldats avaient-ils été si méchants ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Iruka tombe malade ? Pourquoi n'était t'il pas resté sur place quand il l'avait appelé au lieu de vouloir le fuir ? Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête mais il ne trouvait pas de réponse. La musique continuait à s'élever, branchée sur une batterie que les militaires avaient apportée avec eux. Le son de cette mélodie s'imprimait dans chaque fibre de son être, chaque note s'y gravait jusqu'à ce qu'il la connaisse par cœur. Jusqu'à l'écœurement. Quand son supplice prendrait-il fin ?

Enfin, un bruit se fit entendre. Plusieurs véhicules approchaient de leur position et, arrivés à proximité, se stoppèrent. Il entendit clairement les bruits de pas et les cris qui réveillaient de leur torpeur les soldats happés par le sommeil vaporeux de l'alcool. Quelqu'un éteignit le poste et la musique honnie cessa. On lui arracha son bandeau et il fut aveuglé un instant. L'aube s'était levée. On le souleva de son mortel promontoire et, un instant, il paniqua mais il ne se passa rien. Il leva ses yeux cernés sur l'homme qui le regardait. Les galons sur ses épaules laissaient à penser qu'il était important. Les soldats de la veille _faisaient_furieusement sermonnés et tancés pour leur comportement. Le visage dur et froid de l'homme le toisa, rapidement puis il le reposa au sol et dit simplement :

- Dégage.

Il ne pouvait y croire. Il avait réussi, on devait lui donner les médicaments. Il devait rentrer avec pour aider Iruka.

- Mais ils m'ont promis… Commença t'il, sentant de nouveau les larmes venir.

- Dégage ! L'homme venait de le baffer, lui rappelant la douleur de ses joues.

Le garçonnet ne pouvait pas savoir évidemment que l'homme faisait preuve de bonté envers lui en le laissant repartir, considérant que le gamin avait suffisamment souffert sous le joug de ses hommes qu'il allait vertement _réprimander_pour leur relâchement inopportun dans une zone très risquée. L'enfant courut à perdre haleine à travers la forêt, hoquetant sous l'effet de la douleur physique et morale. Il avait fait tout ça pour rien. Ts'u était mort pour rien et il n'avait toujours pas de quoi soigner Iruka. En plus, il était resté tout seul pendant tout ce temps. L'enfant était épuisé. Il avait peur. Il avait mal. Il était seul. Il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour rentrer à l'école sans se douter que Mizuki avait décidé de venir avec quelques autres villageois qu'il avait _alertés_sur les nouveaux méfaits de l'enfant démon. Il entra précautionneusement dans la pièce. Il ne restait plus que des braises tièdes dans le foyer du poêle. Il culpabilisa. S'il avait été là, jamais le feu ne se serait éteint.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme et passa la main sur son visage. Il le trouva mieux au premier abord. Il n'était plus du tout chaud, presque froid même et il devait dormir très profondément parce qu'il n'entendait même pas sa respiration. Ça le rassura. Iruka était guéri, c'était juste un coup de fièvre, il avait eu tort de s'inquiéter et Iruka allait sûrement le gronder quand il verrait dans quel état il était rentré… Il fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit et à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Iruka aurait faim quand il se réveillerait. Il raviva les braises et le feu, ajoutant du bois pour le faire correctement repartir et réchauffer la pièce. Il entendit des pas venant dans sa direction ce qui l'étonna, personne ne leur rendait jamais visite.

La porte s'ouvrit et Mizuki apparut en travers du cadre. L'enfant ne se rendait pas compte de l'image qu'il renvoyait : le visage maculé de sang séché, les yeux cernés, les vêtements salis et déchirés par sa course en pleine forêt. Il leur sourit, ce qui rendit le tout effrayant.

- Mizuki ! Iruka va mieux, il a plus de fièvre !

La seule chose que celui-ci constata, c'était qu'Iruka était mort, cela ne faisait aucun doute et que l'enfant souriait comme si de rien n'était. Iruka n'était plus son ami depuis longtemps mais le voir mort lui faisait un choc parce que c'était réel maintenant. Pourtant, Dieu savait qu'il l'avait voulu mais il avait quand même de doux souvenirs de son enfance avec lui, quand ils étaient réunis par la même peine d'avoir perdu leurs parents. Ils auraient dû rester ensemble. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de ce sale monstre. Il les avait séparé. Il avait choisi le démon plutôt que son meilleur ami. Il sentit monter en lui une bouffée de haine démesurée à l'encontre de l'enfant qui lui souriait innocemment. Trois morts, se disait-il. A qui le tour la prochaine fois ? Il traversa l'espace qui le séparait du petit, furieux de constater qu'il était toujours en vie, alors que tous les autres mourraient autour de lui, et le saisit par les cheveux. Cela fit hurler le gamin mais n'attendrit pas son bourreau qui le traîna hors de la petite maison, laissant les autres se charger d'emmener le corps d'Iruka. Mizuki le jeta violemment sur le sol.

- Monstre ! Démon ! Tu as tué Iruka !

- Mais non… Répliqua le garçon, choqué, ne comprenant pas.

Un coup dans le ventre lui coupa le souffle.

- C'est de ta faute ! Poursuivit Mizuki qui hurlait à présent à pleins poumons. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour s'occuper de toi ! Personne voulait de toi, il a eu pitié et c'est comme ça que tu le récompenses ?

L'enfant était plié en boule sur le sol, les bras couvrant sa tête pour modérer l'impact des coups de pieds de Mizuki sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas comprendre pourquoi celui-ci lui disait toutes ces choses. Iruka était juste endormi, il se reposait. Il n'était pas mort. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Iruka veillait sur lui, il n'allait pas le laisser seul. D'ailleurs, il serait très fâché quand il verrait ce que Mizuki lui avait fait. Les autres hommes sortirent. Deux d'entre eux portaient Iruka, l'un s'occupait du haut du corps en marchant à l'envers pour avancer tandis que l'autre avait pris ses jambes. En les voyant faire, l'enfant fut effrayé. Ils allaient le réveiller, il fallait qu'il se repose. Il s'échappa des coups de Mizuki et s'élança rejoindre son tuteur.

- Laissez-le ! Laissez-le ! Hurla t'il en s'accrochant à la main froide et raide du cadavre.

Des mains tentèrent de le faire lâcher prise mais il tenait bon. Ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser emmener Iruka. Il devait rester près du feu, il faisait froid dehors. Il fit tant et si bien que les hommes qui tenaient le corps furent _déséquilibrés_et le laissèrent tomber. L'enfant se figea. Par réflexe[2], les yeux s'étaient ouverts et les yeux éteints et vitreux semblaient fixer le garçon. Il lui semblait qu'ils l'accusaient. Il y lut la vérité qu'il avait refusé jusqu'à maintenant parce qu'elle était trop cruelle pour être supportée, plus dure que les mots injustes de Mizuki. Iruka était mort. Seul. Parce qu'il était tombé dans la rivière. Parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi avoir des médicaments. Parce qu'il n'était pas revenu à temps pour s'occuper de lui.

Pétrifié, le regard braqué sur les yeux vides du mort qui continuait de le _fixer_. L'enfant ne réagit pas quand Mizuki recommença à faire pleuvoir les coups sur son corps. Il ne se protégeait même plus. Il avait fait une bêtise, de celle qui ne se réparait pas. Il méritait d'être puni. Aucun des hommes ne l'empêcha. Ils s'occupèrent seulement de hisser de nouveau le corps et de l'emmener. L'enfant, lui, avait dû cesser de le regarder s'éloigner car les coups, de plus en plus violents, l'avaient à moitié assommé. Et plus que les pieds et les poings qui martyrisaient sans vergogne son corps d'enfant, ce furent les mots prononcés à cet instant qui broyèrent son cœur innocent :

- Tu es un monstre, un démon ! Tu ne devrais pas exister ! Tu es le mal et il faut t'exterminer ! Il n'y a plus personne pour te protéger, personne ne veut de toi ! Tu fais le mal, tu as tué Iruka ! Tu as tué ton père et ta mère ! Tu entends ! Tu les as tué, c'est de ta faute ! Arrête de crier, on devrait pas t'entendre ! Les monstres n'ont pas le droit de parler !

L'enfant se dit qu'il avait raison. S'il n'avait pas existé, Iruka serait toujours en vie, il serait heureux. D'ailleurs tout le monde serait heureux et ses parents seraient toujours vivants. Il n'avait apporté que du malheur. Il n'aurait jamais dû naître. Il n'avait pas le droit d'exister ni de parler, les monstres n'avaient pas de droits. Il sentit vaguement son esprit glisser dans l'inconscience et les coups cesser. Il entendit une voix qui lui rappelait quelque chose puis elle s'éteignit.

Sarutobi était revenu de sa réunion et avait été prévenu des derniers évènements. Il avait accouru pour constater la manière dont Mizuki s'acharnait sur le corps immobile de l'enfant. Ils avaient ordonné aux hommes qu'il avait emmenés avec lui d'arrêter Mizuki. Ceux-ci s'étaient exécutés de mauvaise grâce. Le vieil homme avait tâté le corps de l'enfant pour savoir s'il était encore en vie. Il avait été soulagé quand il avait surpris le léger souffle qui s'échappait encore et, avec toutes les précautions possibles, il avait emporté le corps inanimé entre ses bras. Il avait exigé que Mizuki soit confiné chez lui en attendant son jugement. Il avait ensuite consacré tout son temps à soigner l'enfant.

Il avait dû usé de toute son autorité pour que le vieux médecin examine le gamin et ne lui donne le traitement approprié. Il avait prié de longues heures pour son salut. Il avait aussi organisé les funérailles d'Iruka. Il était en colère contre les villageois. C'était bien de leur faute si Iruka était mort aussi stupidement. Il avait interrogé lui-même Mizuki pour savoir et l'homme lui avait raconté avec une joie proche de l'exaltation comment le petit était responsable, selon lui de la mort d'Iruka et comment le fait qu'il ait survécu aux soldats était la preuve irréfutable qu'il était démoniaque. Il enrageait car tout ce qu'il avait pu obtenir comme peine pour Mizuki fut son bannissement du village.

Le petit put manger et boire deux jours après mais son cerveau semblait absent. Sarutobi se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été là et espérait que ses prières viendraient guérir l'âme meurtrie du petit. Souvent, le petit pleurait dans son sommeil et il lui murmurait de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il ne s'était rien passé, que tout allait bien et qu'il fallait oublier les mauvaises choses. Il lui semblait alors que l'enfant l'entendait avant de retomber dans son sommeil. Le petit avait eu un bras cassé en se protégeant des coups ainsi que deux côtes fêlées. Il avait craint des hémorragies internes mais heureusement, le réflexe de se replier en boule l'avait bien protégé et la fureur de Mizuki avait eu l'avantage de ne pas lui permettre d'ajuster la direction de ses coups sinon, les conséquences auraient sans doute été bien pires. Il fallut deux mois entiers avant que les blessures ne se remettent et que les hématomes disparaissent.

Néanmoins, le garçon restait marqué. Les marques de son visage avaient cicatrisé mais resteraient présentes, grandissant en même temps que lui mais ce n'était pas le plus inquiétant. L'esprit de l'enfant semblait ailleurs, ses yeux restaient dans le vague, il n'avait aucune autonomie et se laissait faire docilement. Cette période fut extrêmement périlleuse pour l'autorité de Sarutobi qui accueillait l'enfant chez lui mais il avait tenu bon. Un jour pourtant, le petit s'était éveillé. Réellement éveillé et il lui avait sourit. Il lui avait demandé comment il allait et le gamin avait paru étonné, il avait pris une petite ardoise sur la table et lui avait inscrit sa réponse. Alors, Sarutobi avait compris.

Le petit ne parlerait plus et… il ne se rappelait pas.

C'était un soulagement quelque part mais cela le rendait triste. Il valait sans doute mieux que le petit oublie qui il était et tout ce qu'il avait vu et subi. Il avait conduit le garçon jusqu'à l'ancienne bibliothèque. Il ne pouvait pas le garder chez lui plus longtemps maintenant que le petit avait retrouvé ses esprits. Ne serait-ce que pour continuer de pouvoir le protéger. Il avait expliqué au gamin que ce serait le nouvel endroit où il vivrait, son chez lui. Il lui ordonna de ne jamais chercher à entrer dans l'ancienne école, car il fallait éviter tout choc qui risquerait de raviver ses souvenirs selon lui, et de ne s'approcher du village sous aucun prétexte. Il lui avait expliqué pourquoi, le ch'ir qui planait sur lui. Mieux valait qu'il sache pour prendre la menace au sérieux s'était-il dit. Le petit avait semblé l'entendre mais il n'était sûr qu'il ait vraiment compris.

Le garçonnet avait acquiescé sans discuter. Depuis, il passait le voir de temps en temps, histoire de garder un œil sur lui à distance. Il lui apportait parfois quelques objets, des vêtements, afin que le gamin ait de quoi subsister mais aussi de la nourriture quand il voyait qu'il n'avait pas assez à manger. Discrètement bien sûr. Il espérait qu'il pourrait lui trouver une solution qui lui permettrait de partir et de se construire une autre vie, loin du village.

Et quand il voyait le petit garçon blond qui lui souriait, innocent parmi les pêcheurs, il se prenait à vouloir y croire, vraiment.

***

**Deux ans plus tard.**

L'enfant courrait, toujours plus vite, dans les sous-bois ensoleillés de la forêt. Il riait en sentant le vent frais sur son visage en ce printemps finissant mais aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il parle, c'était mal. D'ailleurs il ne se rappelait plus comment faire. Il était seul. Comme toujours. Il se rappelait vaguement de quelqu'un qui s'occupait de lui avant. Iruka. Mais il ne se rappelait plus pourquoi il n'était plus là. Il y avait le vieux Sarutobi qui venait le voir parfois. Il était très gentil. Il s'était occupé de lui quand il s'était fait mal il y a quelques temps. Il lui avait parlé et demandé ce qu'il s'était passé mais il ne se rappelait pas. Sûrement un accident. Le vieil homme avait tenté de le faire parler mais il n'avait pas pu. Il ne fallait pas. C'était mal parce qu'il n'avait pas droit. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait plus mais il ne fallait pas.

Il se sentait seul et c'était dur parfois mais il ne se plaignait pas. Il était bien occupé. Le vieil homme lui avait dit qu'il avait le droit de s'installer dans la bibliothèque. Il en était content. C'était chouette d'habiter dans la bibliothèque. Il pouvait lire autant qu'il voulait et ça, c'était bien. Parce qu'il se rappelait qu'Iruka, celui qui s'occupait de lui avant, lui avait fait promettre de s'instruire. Il logeait ailleurs avant mais il ne se rappelait pas. Ses vêtements étaient trop petits et ses bras et ses jambes étaient à l'air libre mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Sarutobi lui apportait parfois d'autres habits ainsi que quelques objets alors il fallait juste attendre un peu. De toute façon, en été, ça ne le gênait pas mais c'est vrai qu'en hiver il avait été bien content du manteau que le vieux lui avait rapporté.

Avait-il un nom ? Il s'était posé la question mais ne s'en rappelait pas. Il avait demandé au vieillard en utilisant une ardoise et une craie que celui-ci lui avait _données_. _Mais_ il ne lui avait pas répondu même s'il avait l'air perplexe. Il aurait dû s'en rappeler sans doute. Mais finalement, il n'avait pas vraiment d'importance alors il n'avait pas besoin d'un nom. Il ne l'avait pas plus embêté avec ses questions parce qu'il était gentil avec lui. Pas comme les autres. Les villageois ne l'aimaient pas et il fallait rester à distance d'eux pour ne pas qu'ils lui fassent mal. Parce qu'il était mauvais. C'était évident. Il y avait un ch'ir sur lui et même s'il ne se rappelait pas pourquoi, c'était sans doute grave. Donc il était vraiment mauvais et devait être reconnaissant qu'on ne lui fasse pas trop de mal et que Sarutobi s'occupe un peu de lui. Il essayait d'être gentil autant qu'il le pouvait. Il respectait toutes les règles dès qu'il les avait comprises. Il avait tout retenu.

Ne pas parler. Celle-là, elle était facile parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. Ne pas s'approcher du village parce qu'il dérangeait les gens et pouvait apporter du malheur. Se faire discret, comme s'il n'existait pas. Ça, c'était un peu plus dur mais il s'était entraîné pour se débrouiller seul sans Sarutobi pour l'aider. Il avait fait des pièges, posé des collets et avait montré ses prises au vieux et avec l'ardoise, il lui avait écrit qu'il pouvait trouver à manger tout seul et que Sarutobi n'avait pas à s'en faire pour lui. Le vieux lui avait tapoté sur la tête et il avait eu l'air triste. Il s'était inquiété. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Enfreint une nouvelle règle qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Mais non, le vieux avait soupiré et hoché de la tête mais lui avait fait promettre de manger quand même ce qu'il lui apporterait. Il avait promis bien sûr. C'était vraiment gentil de sa part.

D'où venaient ces règles ? Il ne savait pas vraiment mais elles étaient importantes et il se sentait mieux quand il les respectait. Il savait que tout irait bien pour lui tant qu'il les respecterait. C'était simple. Aujourd'hui, il allait relever ses pièges. Il avait faim mais n'y prêtait pas attention. Ce n'était pas la première fois de toute façon mais c'était quand même moins dur de trouver de la nourriture en cette saison qu'en hiver. Là, il avait vraiment apprécié les boites de conserve que le vieil homme lui avait rapporté. Il se mit à la recherche de son menu des prochains jours. Il avait déjà cueillit des roseaux, gratté l'écorce extérieure des arbres pour récolter celle, interne, qui était plus comestible. Il avait une bonne dose de fougères, il lui restait des noix et il lui fallait encore récolter des graines et du pollen ainsi que des trèfles et du pissenlit. Avec les graines et le pollen, il pourrait faire du pain en le faisant moudre. Et les autres éléments lui _donneraient_plus de goût.

Il traçait son chemin dans la forêt, se penchant négligemment dès que ses yeux exercés _repéraient_sur son trajet _diverses_denrées qui pourraient lui servir. Il ne se rappelait pas comment il avait appris à différencier ce qui est bon ou pas mais il était heureux de savoir. Il aimait bien faire la cuisine, c'était amusant. Il inventait de nouvelles recettes parce que les livres de la bibliothèque mentionnaient souvent des ingrédients qu'il n'avait pas alors il fallait changer la composition. Il atteignit le premier de sa série de piège. Il fut déçu. Il était vide. L'appât avait été mangé mais la bête ne s'était pas fait prendre. Dommage. Il continua sa ballade tout en se récitant sa dernière leçon. De l'algèbre. Il aimait bien mais préférait les sciences ou la géographie. Et la littérature. Les contes et légendes le fascinaient. Surtout celle qui racontait qu'on n'était jamais seul au monde parce qu'il y avait toujours son Taram[3] pour veiller sur lui. Il espérait secrètement le rencontrer un jour. Il y avait tant de choses à apprendre.

Il se levait toujours très tôt pour aller relever ses appâts avant de rentrer et d'étudier pendant que son repas du jour cuisait. Il s'installait souvent sous un grand arbre bien exposé mais qui le protégeait du soleil. En hiver, il avait moins de temps pour étudier, il fallait chasser plus et c'était plus difficile et avec le peu de lumière qu'il y avait, il devait s'assurer d'en profiter pour avoir de quoi manger. Malheureusement, souvent, il rentrait après que la nuit soit tombée et ça l'avait fait un peu _râler_ de devoir lire près du feu mais il s'y était habitué. Et puis, il s'était demandé s'il ne pouvait pas se confectionner des bougies pour s'éclairer et il avait trouvé un livre où on les fabriquait avec de la cire d'abeille. Il connaissait quelques essaims qu'il avait dévalisés en été pour prendre le miel. Il prenait toujours soin de les enfumer avec une torche et de l'écorce de saule. Ça désorientait et endormait les abeilles et il avait pu récolter ce qu'il voulait sans trop se faire piquer. Il avait eu un peu de mal pour faire fondre la cire et façonner ses bougies mais il y était arrivé.

Après, il avait pu lire sans trop fatiguer ses yeux mais toujours près du feu. Il pensa d'ailleurs qu'il lui faudrait ramasser un peu de bois bientôt, ses réserves s'épuisaient. Ayant _relevé_trois autres pièges vides, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas de chances jusqu'à ce que, en approchant du dernier qu'il avait posé, il n'entende les bruits caractéristiques d'une proie qui tentait de s'échapper. Il se dépêcha avant qu'elle n'y parvienne et ne lui fasse rater un excellent déjeuner. Un lièvre. Il sortit une cordelette et, saisissant le cou de la bête, la lui enroula autour avant de serrer pour étrangler l'animal. Puis, n'aimant pas voir la pauvre âme souffrir, il lui coupa net la tête, faisant jaillir une gerbe de sang tout en veillant à ne pas se faire éclabousser. Il pesta quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait quand même réussi à tâcher son pantalon. Il lui faudrait aller se laver.

Il prit le cadavre de l'animal et le déposa dans un coin du panier avant de descendre à la rivière. Il se déshabilla, lava son pantalon tâché puis prit son temps pour rentrer dans les eaux toujours glaciales de l'Argoun. Il n'aimait pas trop ça mais il fallait bien y avoir recours, de temps en temps. Mais pas trop quand même. Il fit vite. Il avait toujours cette impression que quelque chose de mal allait arriver s'il s'attardait trop. De toute façon, il fallait éviter de prendre froid. Il but un peu et sortit de la rivière. Il alla se poster au soleil pour se réchauffer. Une fois que sa peau dorée eut retrouvée un peu de chaleur. Il entreprit de s'installer pour dépecer le lièvre. Il nettoya ce qui devait l'être à l'eau et décida d'utiliser la peau pour se confectionner une toque pour le prochain hiver. Il avait le temps pour la tanner correctement.

Il allait se faire du plov. A sa manière. Il fit cuire les graines qui remplaceraient le riz et découpa la viande issue du lièvre avec des condiments sauvages : l'ail et le carvi. Il y ajouta un peu de petites pimprenelles pour renforcer le goût et laissa mijoter le tout. Avec tout ça, il aurait de quoi manger pour au moins trois jours. Il était satisfait. Il sortit du bâtiment à moitié effondré pour aller lire à proximité. Aujourd'hui, il se pencha sur les mathématiques : problèmes de robinet et de distance. Ennuyeux mais il fallait se motiver. Il prit son ardoise et le morceau de craie pour résoudre les exercices. Heureusement, il y avait les corrigés à la fin du livre ! Mais il résistait à la tentation de regarder. Il voulait réussir sans tricher. Ce serait mal sinon et il s'était promis d'être gentil.

Quand il eut fini, il alla voir la solution. Il avait réussi deux exercices sur trois. Il fit la grimace. S'il n'avait pas voulu aller trop vite, il aurait eu tout juste. Tant pis pour lui, il ferait mieux demain, songea t'il pour s'encourager. Il retourna à son repas. C'était prêt. Il retira son repas du feu et se servit dans l'unique assiette qu'il possédait. Il mangea doucement pour laisser penser à son estomac qu'il lui donnait plus de nourriture qu'en réalité afin de pas ressentir de manque. Il mâchonna ensuite un peu d'écorce pour tenir. Il mangerait plus ce soir. Il décida d'aller ramasser un peu de bois mais prit quand même son panier après avoir méticuleusement rangé sa cueillette du matin.

Il fit plusieurs allers et retours pour augmenter la propension de son tas. En fin d'après-midi, il choisit d'aller poser de nouveaux pièges et prit son matériel et quelques appâts. Tout en courrant vers les lieux où il avait décidé de mettre en place ses collets, il réfléchissait en se disant qu'il pourrait sans doute poser des lignes pour attraper un peu de poisson pour changer ou quelques grenouilles aussi même si ça lui faisait mal au cœur de s'en prendre à elles tellement elles étaient mignonnes. Oui, ce serait une bonne idée. Mais plutôt le poisson alors. Soudain, il entendit du bruit et sans réfléchir, il se cacha derrière un arbre avant de se rendre compte que les sons venaient de la route à proximité. Curieux, il s'approcha discrètement. Il s'installa sur le surplomb d'un rocher qui le dissimulerait et regarda en contrebas.

Il y avait des soldats qu'il reconnu à leur blason comme étant des OMON. Sarutobi lui avait toujours dit que c'était les pires et qu'il fallait s'enfuir si jamais il en voyait. Il allait le faire quand il remarqua une silhouette qui avançait péniblement, poussée par les soldats. C'était un homme grand, assez vieux pour ce qu'il pouvait en juger avec des longs cheveux blancs. Il avait l'air mal en point. Il devait quand même être plus jeune que Sarutobi parce qu'il avait moins de rides. Il vit un des soldats pousser le vieil homme pour qu'il s'assoie sur un tronc d'arbre mort sur le bord de la route. L'homme obéit. Il était prisonnier sans doute.

Un frisson glacé remonta le long de son échine. Les soldats allaient lui faire du mal, il en avait la certitude même s'il ne savait pas d'où celle-ci lui venait. Que faire ? L'homme sembla examiner les environs et il croisa, l'espace d'un instant, son regard, malgré la distance. Il en fut effrayé. Il fallait courir et s'enfuir avant de se faire remarquer. Ce qu'il fit prestement. Il galopa à travers la forêt sans se retourner, le cœur battant. Sarutobi était là. Il se sentit tout de suite rassuré. Le vieil homme vint à lui et, comme à son habitude, il l'écouta attentivement. L'homme s'accroupit et lui parla. Il avait l'air grave. Il lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il se cache ce soir parce que les rebelles du Teip _avaient_décidé d'attaquer un groupement de soldats qui étaient de passage et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé.

Le ton ne laissait pas supposé qu'il puisse discuter et il hocha la tête pour témoigner de son assentiment. Soulagé, le vieillard lui demanda de lui montrer ses exercices ce qu'il fit avec un grand sourire. Sarutobi s'intéressait à ce qu'il faisait et même s'il ne pouvait pas l'aider, le fait qu'il montre que ce qu'il étudiait était bien lui suffisait. Il lui montra les trois exercices et avec son ardoise, entreprit de lui décrire ce qu'il avait fait comme erreur et ce qu'il avait l'intention d'apprendre le lendemain. Le vieux lui tapota sur la tête mais, comme toujours, il arbora ce sourire triste que l'enfant ne comprenait pas. Puis il repartit. Comme toujours. Il se sentit seul mais il lui fallait faire fi de ces préoccupations. Il se plongea dans un nouveau livre qu'il avait trouvé : Histoire de l'économie. Il aimait bien ce genre de livres qui lui rappelaient qu'il y avait un monde au delà des montagnes. Il s'y passait beaucoup de choses. Il aurait bien aimé les voir.

Au bout d'une heure de lecture, son esprit dériva sur l'homme aux cheveux blancs entraperçus auparavant. Il savait bien qu'il ne fallait plus y penser pourtant, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il sentait, savait qu'on ferait du mal à l'homme. Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Mais les soldats étaient dangereux et d'après Sarutobi, les OMON étaient les pires. Et avec l'attaque qui se préparait, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il s'en sorte vivant. Mais pourtant il n'avait rien fait. L'homme ne semblait pas être un rebelle et il était étranger, ça se voyait. Pourquoi l'avait-on capturé alors? Il avait peut-être de la valeur? La nuit tombait. Bientôt, ce serait le moment pour les rebelles d'assaillir les militaires. Il ne pouvait plus lire. Il était pris dans le dilemme d'obéir à Sarutobi et la certitude que, s'il ne faisait rien, l'homme mourrait. Et dans ce cas, ce serait de sa faute, non ?

Il ne voulait pas que l'homme _meure_à cause de lui. Ce serait mal de désobéir à Sarutobi mais plus encore de ne pas aider l'homme. Bien sûr, c'était un étranger et Sarutobi n'aimait pas les étrangers, c'était pour ça qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Il savait qu'il ne l'aiderait pas. Mais lui tout ce qu'il avait vu, c'était quelqu'un espérant un peu d'aide et… Il l'avait vu. Il savait que quelqu'un était au courant qu'il était prisonnier alors, ne pas l'aider… Il avait une responsabilité maintenant. Il prit sa décision. Il profiterait de l'assaut des rebelles du Teip pour aller sauver l'homme puis le ramènerait pour le cacher. Personne ne saurait que c'était lui qui l'aurait libéré et il _ne_se ferait pas gronder par Sarutobi. Ce n'était pas un mensonge se persuada t'il. Il faudrait juste ne pas le dire.

Il courut à travers les bois avec l'agilité que confère la pratique. Il savait être discret et silencieux. C'était nécessaire quand les pièges et les collets ne suffisaient plus et qu'il fallait chasser. Cacher son odeur en se mettant face au vent, être attentif aux signes émanant de l'animal pour savoir quand ne plus bouger, accorder ses mouvements avec le rythme de la végétation et se confondre avec elle. Il savait le faire. Il avait pris son couteau et une corde qu'il avait _enroulée_ autour de ses épaules. Il fallait être léger et ne pas entraver ses gestes. La rapidité serait la clef. Avant de décider où il se posterait, il prit le temps de noter les positions des rebelles qui attendaient le moment inévitable où la fatigue ferait leur œuvre, ralentissant les réflexes, pour attaquer.

Il contourna les rebelles et se mit suffisamment proche du camp pour intervenir rapidement et suffisamment loin pour ne pas être victime des balles. Du moins l'espérait-il. De là où il était, il pouvait voir la tente garder par les soldats et d'après l'angle où elle était située, un peu à l'écart, il sut qu'il aurait une ouverture avant que celle-ci ne soit la cible des tirs. Il patienta. Il avait peur. Ses entrailles se tordaient sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Il avait du mal à respirer mais s'efforçait de rester concentré. Il avait besoin de toute son énergie s'il voulait aider l'homme. Une première rafale le fit partir en avant. Comme il s'y était attendu, les hommes qui gardaient la tente _s'étaient_aussitôt mis à couvert pour riposter et se protéger. Il s'engouffra par derrière la tente et trancha les liens de l'homme.

Celui-ci semblait avoir repris conscience de façon abrupte mais il ne pouvait lui laisser le temps de vraiment se réveiller. Il fallait partir. Maintenant. Il l'entraîna derrière lui à l'abri des arbres et le fit courir à sa suite. Il sentit au bout de quelques minutes que l'homme fatiguait et tirait son bras pour lui faire signe de stopper. Il ralentit et se mit à marcher. Ils n'étaient pas encore en sécurité. Ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter et faire une pause. Ils atteignirent enfin, à son grand soulagement, l'abri de l'ancienne bibliothèque. Il installa l'homme sur l'unique chaise et lui servit un peu de plov dans une assiette. Il en avait mis beaucoup mais l'homme était grand, il aurait sûrement plus d'appétit que lui.

Comme de fait, l'assiette fut consciencieusement vidée. Tant pis, se dit-il. Il faudrait retourner chercher à manger demain. Il était content de l'avoir aidé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il était seul. Il fallait bien sûr penser à demain. L'homme partirait. Il serait seul à nouveau. Mais pour l'instant, il était là et rien que ça lui faisait très plaisir. L'homme ne le connaissait pas, il ne savait pas qu'il était mauvais et il l'avait aidé alors peut-être qu'il voudrait bien, le temps qu'il serait là… être son ami.

***

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- … _Ah ! Oui. Il va falloir qu'on communique._

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom ?

- … _Il vaut mieux que j'aille chercher mon ardoise._

- Je m'appelle Jiraya. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, je ne te ferais pas de mal, reprit-il alors que l'enfant s'était levé et s'éloignait.

- _« Bonjour Jiraya »_,écrivis-je.

- Tu ne peux pas parler_. __Il a compris. Ouf !_

- _« Tu devrais dormir. On est en sécurité ici. »_ Je lui indiquais ma paillasse à côté de nous.

- Et toi ? Où vas-tu dormir ?

- _« Par terre. »_ Fis-je. Où voulait-il que je dorme sinon ?

- Pas question, c'est ton lit.

- _« Je dors par terre, tu es mon invité »._ Je suis capable de dormir sur le sol, je ne suis pas en sucre !

Heureusement qu'il ne proteste pas. Il se couche et s'endort rapidement. J'éteins la bougie et je me couche par terre, tout habillé. J'entends le bruit de sa respiration à côté de moi et ça me berce. Je me sens bien, j'aimerais toujours avoir quelqu'un auprès de moi pour dormir même si je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Je risquerais de leur faire du mal. Parce que je suis méchant. Alors j'en profite. C'est mal mais il ne le sait pas. Et s'il savait ? Bon, il n'a pas demandé alors ce n'est pas comme si je lui mentais, hein ? Bof, je verrai bien demain. Je m'endors doucement, j'aime vraiment ce bruit. C'est vraiment bon de plus être tout seul…

Je me réveille et je m'aperçois que mon invité dort toujours. Pourtant le soleil doit être levé depuis au moins une bonne heure. Je me lève doucement et ravive le feu. C'est pratique parce qu'en s'effondrant, la bâtisse _avait formé_ comme une cheminée naturelle, du coup, je ne m'enfume jamais. Tout en remettant du bois, je me renifle un peu et fronce le nez. Dormir tout habillé, ça fait pas sentir la rose le matin ! Je sors. En chemin, je prends mon panier ainsi que mon arc et mon carquois de flèches. Il faut que je nous fasse à manger. Ce matin, j'ai de la chance. Un lièvre détale d'un talus juste devant moi. J'ai des réflexes et je tire une première flèche qui lui touche le flanc. Il est mortellement blessé, il n'ira pas loin. Je le retrouve un peu plus loin, il gît sur l'herbe d'une petite pairie. Je l'achève rapidement. La viande, c'est réglé.

Je ramasse des graines, diverses plantes comestibles puis, une fois que j'ai fait le plein, je vais à la rivière pour me laver. Il faut que je sois un peu présentable pour Jiraya. Zut ! J'aurais dû prendre d'autres vêtements. Tant pis. De toute façon, j'ai pas lavé l'autre tenue alors… Je me glisse rapidement dans l'eau et me lave avec un peu de savon que m'avait apporté Sarutobi. Je me rince rapidement. Je vois Jiraya qui me fait signe et je lui réponds avec un grand sourire. Je lui fais signe moi aussi. Ça fait du bien de communiquer sa présence avec quelqu'un. En plus, il s'est réveillé et m'a cherché !

Je lui montre le lièvre que j'ai débusqué. Il fait une drôle de tête… C'est vrai que c'est la même chose qu'hier mais je vais le cuire autrement et il va aimer. Enfin, j'espère. Je me rhabille vite fait et je le rejoins et le reconduis dans ma maison. Je peste en rentrant, j'ai pas mis assez de bois et le feu s'est encore éteint. Il faut que je le rallume. Je vais chercher du bois sur le tas que j'ai empilé la veille, je prends mon ardoise et ma craie au passage au cas où et je m'active pour que le feu reprenne vie. Ensuite, je m'attelle à préparer le repas que je mets à bouillir.

- Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas les livres pour le feu ? Me demanda Jiraya.

- _« On brûle pas les livres, on les lit »._ Non, mais il croit quoi ? Brûler les livres, tss !

- Oui, c'est mieux bien sûr, mais je ne pensais pas que tu les lisais.

- _« Je sais lire »._ Il croit que je suis idiot ou quoi ?

- Je ne disais pas le contraire, mais d'autres que toi auraient choisi la facilité plutôt que de s'embarrasser à aller chercher des branches dehors.

- _« J'ai promis de m'instruire alors j'ai besoin des livres »,_ Je comprends mieux et souris. Forcément, si je ne lui explique pas, il ne pouvait pas savoir.

- A qui as-tu promis ça ?

- _« Iruka »_. Je veux pas en parler. Il pose trop de questions. Je me rappelle d'un piano et de notes de musique… Enfin, je crois.

- Au fait, je ne sais toujours pas ton nom alors que tu connais le mien. Ce n'est pas très équilibré, je trouve.

- _« Je sais plus »._ Ça fait mal de le dire. C'est bizarre. Pas normal. Il me regarde avec de la pitié dans les yeux. C'est insupportable.

Je me retiens de pleurer. Il s'avance vers moi et ouvre ses bras. J'ai peur d'un coup. Je m'échappe et sors à toute vitesse. Je veux pas qu'il me voit pleurer. Je m'éloigne un peu le temps de laisser s'écouler mes larmes. Je m'étais pas rendu compte, jusqu'à maintenant à quel point j'avais mal. J'ai pas de passé, j'ai du mal avec le présent et quel avenir pour moi ? Personne ne veut que j'existe, personne ne tient à moi à part peut-être Sarutobi mais s'il tenait vraiment à moi, il me prendrait avec lui. Mais c'est vrai que je suis méchant, il doit avoir peur… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir? Ça sert à quoi de respecter les règles quand on est tout seul ?

J'ai du mal à me calmer. Mais il le faut. Jiraya a besoin de moi pour l'instant. Peut-être que si je suis gentil, il voudra rester un peu ? Il doit m'en vouloir de m'être enfui. Je rentre avec hésitation mais je souris. Il faut que je sois courageux. Je vais être de si bonne compagnie pour Jiraya qu'il partira pas. Pas tout de suite. Il me regarde mais ne dit rien. Heureusement, je ne suis pas loin de craquer encore. Je retourne à la casserole. La viande _a_bien cuit mais il faut encore ajouter quelques plantes pour que ça ait du goût. Ce que je fais. Jiraya me regarde, il a l'air curieux. Je me sens fier comme un paon quand il renifle et qu'il me dit que ça semble bon. Non, il a dit « _délicieux _». Je ne me force plus à sourire. Je suis content de cuisiner pour quelqu'un. On mange tranquillement. Jiraya me raconte pleins de choses, je suis fasciné. Il a vu tellement de choses et parler avec tellement de gens. Il est impressionnant.

- Dis-moi, le village en bas…Tu crois que je pourrai y trouver de l'aide pour retourner à Grozny ?

- _« Je sais pas, tu es un étranger »._ Il veut déjà partir…

- Tu pourrais m'accompagner ? _Et puis quoi encore ?_ Néanmoins, je réfléchis. Il a raison de vouloir partir. C'est quelqu'un d'important, on doit l'attendre. Mais je sais qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je vienne où ils lui feront du mal. Je le lui écris en espérant qu'il ne m'en demandera pas plus.

- _« Si je viens avec toi, ils te tueront. »_

- Pourquoi ? Je soupire. Il va falloir que je lui dise. Il va savoir que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais.

- _« Ch'ir »__ Il semble choqué mais ne s'éloigne pas._

- Je vais les voir sans toi alors et puis je viendrai te retrouver après, d'accord ? Il veut pas me quitter malgré ce que je suis ? Je suis très heureux mais je veux être sûr d'avoir bien compris alors j'écris :

- _« Tu reviens, c'est vrai ? »_

- Un peu que je reviens. Tu cuisines trop bien pour que je me passe de tes petits plats ! Je ris. Il est si gentil avec moi. J'espère que les villageois l'aideront même si c'est pour partir loin de moi… Il rajoute : Tu es muet de naissance ? C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé entendre ta voix. Je réfléchis. C'est vrai que je ne me rappelle plus mais il me semble qu'avant… Je sais pas et je le lui note, clairement. Ça n'est pas gênant de toute façon. J'y suis habitué.

- _« Je sais plus »._ Je lui fais signe de me suivre.

Je lui indique le meilleur chemin pour rejoindre le village. Je me prends ensuite un livre et me poste sous un arbre d'où j'ai pleine vue sur le chemin qu'il devrait emprunter quand il reviendra. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ma lecture. Je m'inquiète. Personne ne l'a vu avec moi mais c'est quand même un étranger. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il a des yeux étranges, en forme d'amande comme j'en avais jamais vu. J'espère qu'il va revenir. Il a promis mais… Et si jamais ils décidaient de le faire partir tout de suite? Je le reverrai pas. Il pourra pas me dire au revoir. Je serai de nouveau seul. J'ai encore envie de pleurer. Je suis vraiment bête. Il doit partir et moi, je vais rester.

Je le vois revenir. Mon cœur fait un bond. Je me sens sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il m'aperçoit et me fait signe avant de me rejoindre.

- Alors gamin ? Quoi de neuf ?

- _« Comment ça s'est passé ? »_ Ben oui, je veux savoir, moi.

Il me raconte sa rencontre avec Sarutobi. C'est bien que ce soit lui qui l'ait reçu. Avec les autres, c'est pas sûr qu'il serait revenu aussi tranquillement que ça. Il me dit qu'il saura ce soir comment on pourra lui faire quitter le village. Je fais tout pour ne pas laisser voir que ça me rend triste.

- Tu veux jouer ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'habitude pour te distraire ?

- … Il veut jouer avec moi ? C'est génial ! Je prends mon ardoise et réfléchi rapidement. Il y a un truc que j'aimerais qu'il fasse pour moi avant de partir. Je l'écris et lui montre. J'aimerais vraiment qu'il accepte.

- Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? Il a l'air d'avoir du mal à me croire. Je hoche vigoureusement la tête. Il accepte et je ne peux me retenir de bondir de joie tellement je suis content.

- Tu ne veux pas que je te lise un livre de la bibliothèque ? _Oh non ! _Je veux une histoire que seul lui connaît, comme ça, j'aurais un vrai souvenir de lui. Comme une trace. Je le lui dis enfin, écris sur l'ardoise.

- _« Non. Je les ai tous déjà lus, il n'y en a pas beaucoup avec des histoires, les autres c'est pour étudier. »_

- Tu veux que j'invente alors ? Je souris. Il a compris.

On s'installe sous l'arbre où je l'ai attendu. Je me sens toutes les audaces, je veux profiter de sa présence et de sa chaleur avant qu'il ne parte. Je pose ma tête sur ses genoux et je ferme les yeux. Je respire son odeur pour essayer de m'en imprégner. Je sens sa chaleur. Je suis si bien. Il commence à me raconter une drôle d'histoire[4] avec une déesse avec un nom bizarre qui est tellement fâchée qu'elle se cache de tous dans une grotte et refuse d'en sortir. Il y a un personnage qui arrive pourtant à la faire sortir. Il fait rire tout le monde et il réussit à intriguer la déesse et avec l'aide d'autres Dieux, il l'empêche de retourner s'enfermer dans sa grotte. C'est un personnage malin, je l'aime bien. Je me sens en sécurité. Jiraya me protège, il est tellement grand. Je lui ait dit pour le ch'ir mais il m'a pas rejeté. Il sait que je suis mauvais et pourtant il continue d'être gentil avec moi. Je suis si bien. Je m'endors je crois.

Je me réveille en sursaut. J'ai entendu quelqu'un qui approche. J'ai de bons réflexes. Ça m'a évité beaucoup d'ennuis quand les villageois ont envie de me faire savoir qu'ils me détestent. Je me détends quand je vois que c'est Sarutobi. Celui-ci veut parler à Jiraya. Seul à seul. Il me demande de m'éloigner. Du coup, je vais relever quelques pièges que j'ai mis dans le secteur et je pars chercher mon panier. Je suis très chanceux depuis que Jiraya est là ! J'ai trouvé un écureuil mort dans un de mes collets et j'ai trouvé des pommes sauvages et des nèfles. On va bien mangé !

En revenant, je me dis que j'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce qu'ils disent. Je m'approche doucement mais les bosquets dans lesquels je me suis caché m'en veulent. Mes longs cheveux s'accrochent dans les branches et les adultes me font comprendre que je suis repéré. Je me relève en grimaçant. Sarutobi me fait signe d'approcher et Jiraya s'éloigne un peu. Ça m'intrigue. Il se penche vers moi et me murmure une petite phrase qui me fait me figer sur place. Il m'a dit _« Sois heureux. J'ai été content de te connaître »_. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Jiraya vient à moi et s'accroupit pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

- Je pars demain à l'aube. On m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi et de te trouver une famille. Si tu le veux bien, je serai cette famille, mais je veux que tu me dises ce que toi tu veux. Cela signifie que tu quitteras ton pays pour aller dans le mien. Là-bas, tu ne connaîtras personne, tu ne comprendras pas la langue et ce sera sans doute difficile pour toi de t'adapter, mais je suis prêt à faire tous les efforts nécessaires pour que tu t'y sentes bien. Sinon, je pourrai chercher une famille qui t'accueillera ici, dans ton pays et je m'assurerai que ce soit des gens qui sauront t 'aimer comme tu le mérites. C'est à toi de décider, bonhomme.

- … _Il veut m'emmener ? Je vais partir et pas rester ici tout seul ? Il veut m'emmener, moi ? Je vais voir d'autres gens et découvrir toutes ces choses que j'ai lu dans mes livres ? Il veut de moi ? Malgré ce que je suis ?_ Je peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer, je suis si heureux que j'ai l'impression que je pourrai mourir tout de suite. Je lui saute au cou, je m'y accroche comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et elle en dépend, en fait…

- Tu veux rester avec moi ? _Oh oui ! Je veux !_ Je veux plus être seul. Je veux continuer à entendre quelqu'un dormir à côté de moi. Je veux que Jiraya s'occupe de moi et me protège. Je ferai tout ce qu'il veut pour qu'il ne change pas d'avis.

J'ai du mal à me décrocher de lui mais il faut se préparer pour partir. Je suis nerveux alors je m'occupe en cuisinant. J'ai pas grand chose à emmener. J'ai une photo qui vient d'Iruka avec lui dessus et deux autres personnes. Mes parents je pense. Jiraya sent que j'ai un peu de mal à réaliser et il me guide dans ce que je dois prendre ou pas. Je lui fais confiance. Les semaines du voyage m'ont semblé longues et courtes à la fois. Le guide ne me regarde jamais dans les yeux et se tient à distance mais je ne m'en formalise pas. C'est déjà bien qu'il ne m'insulte pas ou n'essaie pas de me frapper.

Jiraya me distrait en me parlant de ce qui m'attend. J'apprends beaucoup de choses. Il est marié avec une femme très gentille m'a t'il dit. Tsunade qu'elle s'appelle. Et puis, surtout, il me dit qu'il y a un autre petit garçon qui vit chez lui. Ce n'est pas son fils mais c'est tout comme m'explique t'il. Comme moi. Je lui demande de me parler de lui. Je suis intrigué. Il me dit qu'il a mauvais caractère et qu'il a beaucoup souffert et qu'il est arrivé chez lui grâce à sa femme il y a quelques semaines. En plaisantant un jour, il m'a dit que maintenant, j'allais devoir supporter un frère avec un caractère de cochon. Ça m'a fait un choc.

Je vais avoir un frère. Moi, je vais avoir un frère. D'après ce que me dit Jiraya, il a été très malheureux et on lui a fait du mal. Il ne me dit pas quoi exactement mais je sens que c'est grave. Il doit aller mal. Mais je vais être son frère maintenant. J'empêcherais qu'on lui fasse encore mal. Je prendrais tout le mal sur moi pour le protéger. Parce que j'ai l'habitude et que je le mérite. Je vais veiller sur lui, comme un Taram. Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. Jiraya m'a dit son nom. C'est joli. Ça sonne bien. Je l'aime déjà. Parce que c'est le nom de mon frère à moi.

**Sasuke.**

* * *

[1] Autrefois, en Europe, on croyait que le renard était un être nuisible nommé aussi goupil qui était envoyé par le démon pour corrompre les enfants par la ruse... avant de s'emparer de leurs âmes innocentes et de les rapporter au diable.

[2] Réflexes post-mortem : ensemble de réactions et de manifestations physiques de type réflexe après la mort.

[3] Références au chapitre 7 : Chaque objet ou personne, chaque famille ou village, a son protecteur, son bon génie appelé Taram. Ce qui arrive à l'homme se répercute au Taram dont il est l'alter-ego et vice-versa. Informations tirées du livre « Anciennes croyances des Ingouches et des Tchétchènes » par Mariel Tsaroieva, aux éditions Maisonneuve et Larose.

[4] Référence au chapitre 4 où Jiraya raconte l'histoire de l'exil d'Amaterasu.


	24. Hommage aux bêta

Alors, je ne supprime pas cette page puisque comme vous le savez, les utilisateurs enregistrés ne peuvent déposés plus d'une rewiew par chapitre alors... que faire de cette page?

**Simple:**

Je vais en faire l'hommage à mes bêta à partir d'un délire perso suite à la revision d'un épisode hyper ancestral de "Zorro" (oui, encore un autre renard, ça m'obsède... la questions des queues peut-être...lol!)

**Number one:**

Une bêta qui surgit hors de son lit,

Se précipite sur mes pauvres écrits,

Les fautes? Elle les pourfend à la pointe de son stylo,

D'un L qui veut dire **Leeloo**

Merci à toi pour me corriger et de me donner ton avis alors que les délais sont souvent ric/rac.

**Number two:**

Une correctrice qui surgit hors de l'écrit

Et court vers les fautes au galop

Son nom, elle le signe à la pointe de son clavier

D'un K qui veut dire **Kitsune**

Merci à toi pour ta disponibilité et ne pas m'avoir rayé de tes contacts quand tu as appris mon métier...

**Voilà, je vous laisse lire la suite!**


	25. Emotions

Bonjour!

Crédits : **Masashi Kishimoto** les a créé, me les a pas donné et en plus, fait faire pleins de conneries à Naruto et Sasuke ce qui fait que finalement, je n'arrive pas à culpabiliser pour ce que moi, je leur fais...

Détails :

Les rewiews sont le carburant du stylo de l'auteur mais c'est donnant-donnant c'est pour cela que je réponds toujours aux rewiews :

□ Les membres inscrits par le système mis en place par le site.

□ Les anonymes directement sur mon profil.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à mes bêtas sur cette fic : Leeloo et occasionnellement, Kitsune no Kyuubi**

* * *

**Emotions**

* * *

Ce son. Ces notes. Je les connais. Quelque chose… quelque chose me revient. Ça me fait mal. Un flash. Ts'u, Sarutobi, Iruka. J'ai du mal à respirer, j'halète. Mon cœur s'affole. Cette musique ne cesse pas, elle continue. C'est normal, il ne faut pas bouger, pas bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse. Je me raidis instinctivement. Les souvenirs affluent à une vitesse affolante. Iruka qui tombe dans la rivière. Par ma faute. Ts'u qui meurt. A cause de moi. Les soldats, Mizuki, la douleur, le sang, la fatigue. Et surtout : la culpabilité. Les notes s'enchaînent et la tempête fait rage dans mon esprit. Ma tête est lourde, douloureuse. Je me crispe encore plus, la tension gagne mes membres. J'ai l'impression de tomber. Le tourbillon des images s'acharne à me persécuter.

Les yeux morts d'Iruka qui m'accusent, les os de Ts'u qui craquent alors qu'il me faisait confiance. Mes parents aussi. Les regards, leurs yeux qui me fixent, ils me disent que tout est ma faute. Ils ont raison. Je suis maudit. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, je m'étouffe. Je suis seul. On essaie de m'attraper. J'ai peur, mais je sais que je ne dois pas bouger. Pas avant la fin de la musique. La souffrance dans ma tête devient insupportable. Je ne voie rien, ma vision ne retient que les yeux de mes victimes. Je n'entends rien que le silence pesant de ma solitude. Celle que je mérite. On m'agrippe. Ils essaient de se venger. Je panique. Je suis désolé ! Au secours ! Je me débats, mais ils sont plus forts que moi. J'appelle, mais rien ne sort de ma gorge. Les monstres n'ont pas le droit de parler a dit Mizuki. Ma tête hurle pourtant. Je veux pas mourir ! Je veux pas être seul ! Je suis désolé, je voulais pas faire de mal ! J'ai peur ! Je cherche un repère auquel me raccrocher. Une seule chose me vient à l'esprit :

Sasuke !

Le cri que j'ai retenu m'échappe. Il se libère. Je dois me cacher de ses mains qui viennent me punir. J'ai si peur. Je me recroqueville. La musique s'arrête. On me parle mais je ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas comprendre. Tout est flou. Qui suis-je ? C'est trop dur. J'ai trop mal. Je pleure. J'ai peur. Sasuke.. où es-tu ? Non, pas Sasuke. Il faut le laisser en dehors de ça. C'est à moi de le protéger. Faut pas m'approcher. Je suis mauvais. Je veux que ça cesse. Je veux plus faire de mal à personne. Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Pardonne-moi, Sasuke. Quelque chose me pique et tout s'assombrit. Je chute. Je ne peux pas lutter.

Vais-je… mourir ?

***

On avait dû stopper le concert et évacuer Naruto, en pleine crise de panique. Tsunade, Jiraya et Sasuke avaient voulu le calmer, mais le blond avait rejeté tout le monde, violemment, avant de s'effondrer sous le choc, replié sur lui-même, cherchant sa respiration. Les secours du NHK, mobilisés comme toujours lors des manifestations de cette ampleur, étaient rapidement intervenus et avaient administré un puissant sédatif qui avait permis à Naruto de sombrer dans le sommeil et de le transporter hors de la salle de spectacle. Il avait été transféré à l'Hôpital de l'université de Tôkyô, en urgence. Depuis, il dormait. Ses tuteurs et Sasuke, de même que ses amis, avaient suivi. Gaara les avait rejoint peu après, informé de la tournure des évènements, n'ayant rien vu de la scène où il se tenait.

Tsunade, en qualité de médecin, avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé au confrère qui avait demandé s'il y avait quelque chose dans le passé du blond qui pouvait justifier une telle réaction. Jiraya et Tsunade avaient raconté ce qu'ils savaient, mais s'ils avaient pu émettre de nombreuses suppositions, rien de concret ne put être trouvé quant à la corrélation avec le concert. En désespoir de cause, on demanda à Gaara si le morceau joué avait une signification particulière, mais le roux avait répondu négativement, ayant choisi celui-ci seulement en hommage à ses origines russes, pensant même faire plaisir ainsi à Naruto. Tous les amis du blond avaient suivi à l'hôpital, mais étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus, Tsunade avait fini par renvoyer tout ce petit monde dans ses foyers. Seuls restaient désormais ses tuteurs et Sasuke.

Ce dernier demanda à être près de Naruto pour son réveil ce qu'on lui accorda volontiers tandis que Tsunade et Jiraya remplissaient les inévitables formulaires administratifs. Il prit une chaise et s'installa dessus, juste au bord du lit aussi immaculé que le reste de la pièce, lui laissant une impression de malaise. Il ne comprenait décidément pas la volonté du blond de vouloir devenir médecin, acceptant ainsi d'être toute la journée dans cette ambiance déprimante et aseptisée. Il avait envie de repeindre cet endroit de couleurs ensoleillées pour y amener un peu de vie… Itachi serait sûrement du même avis que lui. Il soupira. Réussir à se poser d'aussi absurdes questions alors que Naruto était au plus mal démontrait à quel point il n'allait pas fort lui-même.

Cette petite chambre obscure lui rappelait l'épisode avec Hinata. Il frissonna sous l'effet de ses souvenirs. La dernière fois où il avait veillé Naruto, dans ce même hôpital alors qu'il était entre la vie et la mort. Il avait fallu une longue intervention chirurgicale et deux longs jours à attendre avant que les médecins ne viennent leur assurer que le blond n'était plus dans un état critique, excepté le coma dont ils avaient bon espoir qu'il sortirait rapidement, ce qui avait néanmoins pris presque deux semaines. Deux semaines à ne s'alimenter que par l'insistance de Tsunade ou Jiraya et à ne dormir que sur la chaise ou sur le lit d'à côté qu'on lui avait permis d'occuper, lassé par son obstination. La situation aujourd'hui était différente bien sûr, le blond ne risquait plus sa vie, mais Sasuke avait l'étrange pressentiment que ce serait peut-être pire que la dernière fois et ça le perturbait de ne pas savoir comment aider.

Si la première fois, cela lui avait permis de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Naruto, là, cela ne l'aidait pas à faire le point. Il aimait Naruto. Ça, c'était clair et même si le blond ne devait jamais lui retourner ses sentiments autrement que de façon fraternelle, il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. Tsunade entra silencieusement dans la petite pièce occupée par les deux garçons qu'elle aimait comme siens. Elle observa la forme pâle sous le drap blanc puis le visage torturé de Sasuke. Comme chaque fois qu'elle surprenait une expression sur le visage de Sasuke, bien qu'il soit devenu plus expressif depuis le temps où elle l'avait eu comme patient, elle ne put s'empêcher de constater avec étonnement la force du regard d'ébène posé sur la silhouette endormie.

Elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait que Naruto pour réussir à lui inspirer une si large palette de sentiments et, un instant, cela la déstabilisa. Mais il n'était pas temps pour de telles considérations, Naruto devait avoir la priorité et elle chassa ses pensées incongrues de son esprit. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun, le faisant sursauter. Il tourna de nouveau son visage totalement impénétrable vers elle et elle lui fit signe de l'accompagner en dehors de la chambre pour discuter sans déranger le blond. Il hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer et de se lever pour l'accompagner. Une fois sortis, elle le fit s'asseoir sur le banc du couloir, vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Elle chercha soigneusement ses mots :

- Tu te rappelles quand Naruto nous a rejoins? Il la regarda, un peu déconcerté par cette question qu'il trouvait étrange, étant donné les circonstances. Elle voulait parler souvenirs d'enfance, précisément… maintenant ? Tsunade sourit, suivant le cheminement des pensées du brun. Elle posa sa main sur sa tête, ce qui le fit un peu grogner et se dégager. Il n'aimait toujours pas les démonstrations d'affection.

- Oui, je me rappelle. On est allé les chercher à l'aéroport, déclara-t-il placidement. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

- Tu sais qu'au début, je ne voulais pas de Naruto ? Là, elle sourit intérieurement, car Sasuke semblait choqué.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Questionna-t-il, interloqué.

- C'est la vérité, expliqua patiemment Tsunade. Mets-toi à ma place : tu n'étais pas ce qu'on peut appeler un enfant « facile » (le visage du brun se renfrogna, mais elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention), j'étais très prise par mon travail, je le suis encore d'ailleurs, et j'avais déjà du mal à m'occuper de toi, sans compter Jiraya et ses foutus voyages qui le rendent souvent absent. Je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu m'en sortir avec un autre enfant que, de plus, je ne connaissais pas…

- Pourquoi avoir accepté alors ? Fit Sasuke, suspicieux.

- Jiraya m'a expliqué la situation de Naruto. Sasuke tendit l'oreille, Tsunade ou Jiraya n'avait jamais parlé de « l'avant » devant lui.

- Quelle situation ? Se risqua-t-il à demander. Tsunade marqua un temps d'arrêt (qui donna quelques envies de meurtre à Sasuke tant il voulait savoir) comme pour jauger si elle pouvait vraiment lui en parler puis elle lui révéla enfin ce qu'elle savait :

- Naruto était menacé de mort dans son village… Elle balaya d'un geste les questions du brun, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait cesser de l'interrompre jusqu'à la fin de son récit. D'après ce que m'a dit Jiraya, sa mère est morte en le mettant au monde et son père s'est suicidé en l'apprenant. Pour couronner le tout, des rebelles indépendantistes ont attaqué son village quelque temps plus tard et il y a eu beaucoup de morts. Les villageois ont tenu Naruto pour responsable de cette avalanche de malheurs en si peu de temps car cela coïncidait avec sa naissance. Heureusement pour lui, le chef du village ne croyait pas à toutes ses stupidités et a protégé Naruto. Un autre l'a pris avec lui et l'a élevé, mais… quand Naruto a eu six ans, son protecteur est mort et là encore, on a accablé Naruto. Pourtant, il s'agissait d'un accident à ce que j'ai compris. Toujours est-il que Naruto s'est retrouvé seul pendant presque deux ans jusqu'à ce que Jiraya ne le prenne avec lui. Est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi je t'en parle maintenant, Sasuke ?

- Tu penses que ça explique ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? Répondit celui-ci, pensif.

- Oui, en partie. Mais il y a autre chose d'après moi… Reprit Tsunade.

- Autre chose ? Sasuke était inquiet, le passé de Naruto était déjà suffisamment horrible, qu'y avait-il encore à dire ?

- Tu es la personne dont Naruto est le plus proche, constata simplement Tsunade. Personne ne peut le nier. Bien sûr, il tient à Jiraya ou moi, mais c'est différent entre vous deux.

Tsunade ne se rendit pas compte de la vague de panique que suscita cette remarque chez Sasuke, car celui-ci réussit, certainement du fait de l'intervention divine, à conserver une attitude relativement neutre.

- Vous êtes liés comme des frères, et vos histoires se rapprochant, tu es le plus à même de le comprendre et de l'aider. Plus que n'importe quel médecin ou thérapeute.

- Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, rétorqua Sasuke, traduisant ainsi son sentiment manifeste d'impuissance.

- Tu trouveras les mots. Si je ne vous ai pas obligés à suivre une thérapie tous les deux, c'est parce que je savais que vous ne vous ouvririez pas en présence d'un professionnel. Toi, parce que je l'avais expérimenté et que Naruto avait su t'aider par sa simple présence. Naruto, parce qu'en dehors de son masque, il n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un l'approcher comme il l'a fait avec toi. Nous avons longtemps espéré qu'il s'ouvrirait à toi mais ça ne s'est pas fait… C'est pour cela que je me doutais qu'à terme, ce genre de chose risquait de se produire…

- Tu le savais ! Et tu n'as rien fait ! Accusa Sasuke.

- Qu'aurais-je pu faire ? Rétorqua Tsunade, vexée. Il était évident que son passé lui reviendrait en face un jour ou l'autre, mais il était impossible de savoir quand ou même de trouver un mécanisme pour l'y préparer et, de plus, il ne voulait pas en parler, tempéra Tsunade.

- Tu ne me dis pas tout, reprocha Sasuke. Tsunade grommela intérieurement sur la perspicacité de son pupille mais de toute façon, elle était décidée à lui faire partager ce qu'elle savait ou supposait :

- Tu sais que Naruto n'est pas son vrai nom. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension :

- Comment ça pas son vrai nom ?

- C'est le nom que lui a donné Jiraya pour venir au Japon. Sasuke réfléchit un instant, il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur cette question, mais Tsunade poursuivit :

- Tu te rappelles que Naruto ne pouvait pas parler à l'époque ? Sasuke hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Quand Jiraya lui a demandé quel était son nom, tout ce qu'il a pu répondre c'était qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus. Un éclair de compréhension se fit dans l'esprit du brun.

- Quelque chose s'est passé, qui lui a fait perdre la mémoire ? Et ce soir, tout est remonté, n'est-ce pas ? Il regarda Tsunade qui acquiesça. Il se passa la main sur le visage avant de murmurer, plus pour lui-même que pour sa tutrice : moi qui croyait…

- Qu'il ne te faisait pas confiance ? Acheva Tsunade. Il leva la tête. Sa tutrice sourit avant de reprendre : Naruto te fait confiance plus qu'à quiconque, je croyais que tu le savais pourtant…

- Et pour ce qui est de ce qu'il se rappelle, hein ? Il aurait pu m'en parler ! Poursuivit Sasuke, sa voix trahissant son énervement. Tsunade fronça les sourcils, il fallait que Sasuke se calme avant que Naruto ne se réveille.

- Justement Sasuke. Voilà la bonne question : pourquoi ne l'a t'il pas fait ? Le brun haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Laisse-moi te poser la question autrement alors, fit-elle patiemment : pourquoi est-ce que toi, tu lui as parlé de ton passé ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ou Jiraya ?

- Je vous en ai parlé, maugréa Sasuke. Tsunade secoua la tête.

- Non, Sasuke. Tu nous as raconté les grandes lignes, mais c'est à Naruto que tu t'es confié. Elle arrêta l'objection d'un geste. Je ne t'en veux pas, je t'avais dit moi-même, si tu t'en souviens bien, qu'il fallait que tu en parles à quelqu'un, même si ce n'était pas moi. Je suis contente que tu l'ais fait avec Naruto, mais est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui t'a poussé à lui révéler ton passé ? Elle vit l'adolescent réfléchir intensément avant de reprendre lentement, en mesurant calmement ses mots, signe que la conversation ne le mettait pas à l'aise :

- J'ai pensé… non, j'ai su que… qu'il pouvait comprendre et... qu'il ne me jugerait pas et… euh… qu'il… tenait à moi. Les mots semblaient lui écorcher la bouche et elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Il se tendit, mais ne se dégagea pas.

- Oui, Naruto t'aime. Sasuke tourna un regard incrédule vers elle, mais elle se trompa sur son interprétation. Jiraya et Itachi et moi aussi, nous t'aimons tous. Tu le sais, non ? Tsunade le sentit se détendre, mais, une fois de plus, se méprit sur la signification. Alors, maintenant, réponds : pourquoi Naruto ne voudrait pas te parler de son passé alors qu'il t'aime et te fait confiance ? Elle observa les réactions de Sasuke, son esprit plongé dans ses pensées, sa frustration de ne pas réussir à trouver la réponse et son besoin de comprendre. Elle le vit soupirer avant de la regarder de nouveau et d'avouer :

- Je ne sais pas.

- Moi, je sais. Elle affronta un regard noir puissance dix, mais leva la main en signe d'apaisement. Enfin, je crois le savoir.

Le brun hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'écoutait attentivement et elle reprit :

- Quand vous étiez enfants, tu le frappais, tu t'en rappelles ? Le brun se détourna, gêné de ses mauvais souvenirs et elle lui saisit la main pour capter de nouveau son regard. Tu te rappelles que nous ne sommes pas ou peu intervenus. Etrange, non ? Tu ne t'étais jamais posé la question, n'est-ce pas ?

L'air incrédule de Sasuke lui apporta sa réponse.

- Il y a une bonne raison à cela : Naruto. Nous avons exigé qu'il avoue que tu lui faisais du mal, mais il a toujours refusé de le faire et t'a défendu devant nous, quitte à mentir honteusement. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? Nouvelle négation du brun. Parce qu'il voulait être ton Taram, Sasuke ?

Un air d'incompréhension totale prit place sur la figure du brun et Tsunade crut bon de s'expliquer.

- Un Taram est un bon génie, un esprit bienveillant qui veille sur autrui, qui prend sur lui tout ce qui arrive à l'homme qu'il protège selon les croyances du pays de Naruto…

- Naruto voulait être mon Taram ? Déclara Sasuke, interloqué, les sourcils froncés. Il ne voyait manifestement pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Il l'est devenu, affirma doucement Tsunade. Elle vit les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquiller de surprise et sourit. N'as-tu jamais remarqué que tout ce que faisait Naruto allait dans le sens où il considérait que c'était bien pour toi ? Il t'a laissé te défouler sur lui parce qu'il pensait que c'était le moyen pour toi de réussir à exorciser ta peine…

- J'ai failli le tuer ! S'exclama Sasuke, désorienté.

- Oui, mais laisse-moi finir, tu vas comprendre, l'admonesta-t-elle. Naruto a appris le jūjutsu non pas pour se défendre, mais pour te défendre. S'il ne te quittait pas, c'était aussi pour ça, pour mieux te protéger. Et qui t'a suggéré d'aller rendre hommage à tes parents pour l'Obon ? A revoir ton ancienne maison pour pouvoir aller de l'avant ? Qui t'a aidé à prendre ta décision pour Itachi ? Qui t'a arrêté à temps pour Orochimaru ?

- Naruto. Il a fait tout ça pour moi… La voix essayait d'être assurée, mais Tsunade sentait bien l'émoi que Sasuke tentait de cacher.

- Et qu'a demandé Naruto, en retour ? Questionna-t-elle doucement. Sasuke prit une grande inspiration et marqua un temps de pause avant de répondre :

- Rien.

- Et maintenant, tu te demandes pourquoi, hein ?

Le brun hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne comprenait pas, Tsunade chercha le moyen de l'amener à suivre son raisonnement sans pour autant le bouleverser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà :

- Sasuke, écoute-moi.

Le brun, complètement tendu, ne la regardait plus, son regard dans le vague, mais un mouvement de ses épaules lui indiqua qu'il était pleinement attentif.

- Naruto pense que c'est à lui de s'occuper de toi, de te protéger, mais il ne pense peut-être pas qu'il a le droit qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'il le mérite. Sasuke la fixa, perplexe.

- Comment ça ? C'est ridicule. Tsunade rassembla les trésors de patience qu'elle possédait. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à lui faire intégrer la logique de Naruto pour qu'ensuite ils puissent l'aider.

- Sasuke, soupira-t-elle, lasse. Naruto n'a pas grandi dans le même environnement que toi. On a traité Naruto comme s'il était responsable de la mort de ses parents, de son tuteur, comme s'il était responsable de tous les malheurs du monde. Quelque part, son amour pour toi est une façon de se racheter.

Elle vit le visage de Sasuke se renfermer et décida de stopper net le cours de ses pensées sombres :

- Cela ne veut pas dire que son affection pour toi n'est pas sincère, sinon, cela n'aurait jamais duré toutes ces années. C'est toi qu'il a choisi alors qu'il aurait pu se reporter sur moi ou Jiraya ou n'importe quel autre de ses amis. Il a vu en toi comme le miroir de ce qu'il est et s'il a voulu t'aider, c'était un peu pour s'aider lui-même. Ne se sentant pas le droit d'être heureux, il a voulu l'être un peu à travers toi. Toutes ces actions étaient tournées dans ce sens.

- Même quand il est parti en Angleterre ? Déclara doucement Sasuke, ébranlé par ces révélations, mais que ce point tracassait particulièrement.

- Oui, je pense même si je t'avoue que je n'ai pas bien compris. Peut-être est-ce le fait qu'Hinata ait voulu t'agresser et qu'il s'est senti fautif et a voulu se punir, mais… Sasuke, reprit-elle, plus fermement, tu as vu tout comme moi ; quand il est revenu de Grande-Bretagne, vous n'aviez pas l'air bien ni l'un ni l'autre. Peut-être qu'il a pensé qu'il était temps pour vous de vous séparer, de prendre votre envol, mais que c'était plus dur que ce qu'il imaginait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda prudemment Sasuke, sentant des sueurs froides remontées le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Vous avez toujours été très fusionnels, mais… vous grandissez. Vous allez devoir apprendre à vivre séparés, mais le lien entre vous est si fort que la rupture a été difficile et il s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas si aisé de s'éloigner de toi parce qu'il faut alors penser à lui-même et que ça, il ne sait pas trop comment faire. Elle vit, à la réaction de son pupille, que celui-ci avait cerné la difficulté et fit l'impasse sur le malaise de celui-ci quand elle avait mentionné le caractère « fusionnel » de sa relation avec le blond. Les adolescents étaient toujours chatouilleux sur ce sujet de toute façon et Sasuke plus que quiconque.

- Comment je peux l'aider ? Requit pragmatiquement Sasuke. Tsunade sourit et répondit simplement :

- Sois présent, écoute-le, sois patient. Elle le vit prendre une nouvelle grande inspiration, histoire de rendre de nouveau son masque imperturbable en place avant de demander :

- Et maintenant ? Tsunade exhala un profond soupir. C'était bien Sasuke de résumer ainsi la situation.

- Je ne peux pas dire ce qui va se passer. La réaction de Naruto à son réveil est imprévisible et personne ne peut dire à quoi s'attendre…

Un bruit dans la chambre attira leur attention et coupa court à la conversation. Sasuke se précipita, suivit de près par Tsunade et Jiraya qui revenait. En rentrant, la première chose qu'ils virent fut que le lit était vide et que Naruto était invisible. Un sanglot se fit entendre qui provenait de sous le lit. Sasuke s'approcha lentement et se pencha tout en appelant doucement le blond. Celui-ci était replié sur lui-même, la tête entre ses genoux et les bras autour d'eux. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Sasuke l'appela encore, mais il ne répondit pas. Il avança la main pour lui caresser les cheveux et tenter de le rassurer, mais à peine ses doigts effleurèrent-ils les mèches dorées que le blond poussa un hurlement et se recula encore plus vers le mur jusqu'à former une boule compacte. Le balancement repris de plus belle accompagné de gémissements paniqués entrecoupés de mots russes incompréhensibles.

Jiraya repoussa Sasuke d'une main ferme et le brun se décida à reculer à contrecœur. Il n'aimait pas ne pouvoir rien faire et la réaction de rejet de Naruto lui faisait mal. Tsunade vint se poster derrière lui et posa sa main sur sa nuque, lui murmurant que Naruto était désorienté et qu'il valait mieux laisser Jiraya lui parler, étant le seul à pouvoir s'exprimer en russe et donc, à lui faire reprendre contact avec la réalité. Le grand homme s'agenouilla à distance respectable et commença à lui parler en russe. Le blond ne répondait pas, pleurant toujours. Néanmoins, quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et le flot des sanglots se tarit, Naruto se calmait progressivement. Encouragé par cette réaction, Jiraya s'avança lentement et se risqua à poser une main sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme. Surpris, celui-ci se recula encore plus en balbutiant quelques mots :

- оставьте меня (Laissez-moi)… Надо не мне приблизиться (faut pas m'approcher)… Я - зло, я делаю зло (Je suis le mal, je fais le mal)… Меня приближаешь нет (m'approchez pas)… Я боюсь (J'ai peur)… совсем один (tout seul)… именно все то я заслуживаю (c'est tout ce que je mérite)… Я - зло, я делаю зло (Je suis le mal, je fais le mal)…

Jiraya écouta attentivement le discours décousu de son protégé avant de le laisser et de se relever. Naruto n'avait pas suffisamment conscience de son environnement ni des personnes qui l'entouraient pour se laisser approcher. Il était déboussolé. Il ne pensait pas voir un jour le jeune homme dans cet état. Même lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, en Tchétchénie, il ne lui avait jamais semblé aller si mal. Il avait bien eu conscience qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne savait pas sur le passé du garçon et que sa vie n'avait pas dû être facile, mais il avait pensé avoir laissé tout ça derrière eux en le ramenant avec lui et, après toutes ces années passées à le voir grandir et croquer la vie à pleines dents, cela n'avait plus eu d'importance. Il s'était lourdement trompé. Tsunade l'avait bien prévenu, mais il n'avait pas écouté. « Regarde-le sourire, il est heureux ce gamin », disait-il quand elle avait voulu l'avertir. Il avait repoussé toutes ces inquiétudes du revers de la main. Que faire maintenant ?

Il regarda tour à tour sa femme et Sasuke. Il s'attendait à voir le reproche dans le regard d'ambre de son épouse, mais il y lut le même désarroi qui l'habitait. Elle posa une poigne ferme sur épaule et il lut son soutien, infaillible, comme toujours. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Cela le soulageait, mais, même s'il avait la certitude que leur famille serait unie dans cette nouvelle épreuve que les Dieux leur envoyaient, il ne savait pas comment faire pour aider ce jeune homme qu'il considérait comme son fils. Alors, il se tourna vers son autre fils, celui qu'il avait eu le plus de mal à apprivoiser et qu'il n'était parvenu à approcher que grâce à l'intermédiaire de l'autre. Sasuke.

Tsunade ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé son mot à dire pour l'accueillir celui-là. Elle était rentrée un soir avec cet air décidé sur le visage et il avait aussitôt su que ça sentait mauvais. Ils s'étaient mariés tardivement, la quarantaine passée, un peu par hasard. Ils s'étaient connus plus jeunes, mais à l'époque, elle l'avait systématiquement rembarré à chaque tentative de drague de sa part, ils n'avaient jamais été plus qu'amis. De toute façon, à l'époque, il était beaucoup trop volage, il s'en rendait bien compte aujourd'hui. Une relation entre eux à ce moment-là aurait gâché leur amitié. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il n'avait vraiment insisté non plus et puis, c'était surtout un jeu entre eux. Rien qui prêtait à conséquences.

Après, leurs études les avaient séparés et ils ne s'étaient retrouvés que des années plus tard dans des circonstances un peu étranges. Ils cherchaient des informations sur le trafic mafieux dans les milieux du jeu et elle cherchait à se défaire de ses dettes de jeu… en jouant. Il l'avait tout de suite reconnu même si la jeune fille plate comme une limande avait pris un peu de « volume ». Il l'avait invité à prendre un verre et elle l'avait accepté. Ils avaient fini saouls tous les deux et, sans qu'ils se souviennent trop de la suite des évènements, ils s'étaient réveillés dans une chambre d'hôtel et manifestement, en n'ayant pas joué au go toute la nuit…

Ils s'étaient rhabillés rapidement, gênés, et s'étaient séparés en se promettant de se revoir, mais avec la ferme intention d'oublier cet épisode. Ils s'étaient de nouveau croisés et comme il aurait été inconvenant de s'éviter, ils s'étaient retrouvés à dîner au restaurant. Elle l'avait trouvé immature, il l'avait trouvée violente (surtout son poing dans la figure quand il avait reluqué la serveuse de trop près). A la fin de la soirée, ils en avaient conclu qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et se mariaient à peine un mois plus tard. Les enfants n'avaient pas été prévus au programme, ils se trouvaient trop vieux et trop occupés professionnellement pour en prendre la charge. Et puis, elle avait commencé à être préoccupée, sombre. Il l'avait fait parler (avec quelques verres de sake) et elle lui avait confié s'occuper d'un nouveau patient, un enfant malmené par la vie. Il l'avait sentie touchée par son histoire et quand elle lui avait demandé à l'accueillir chez eux, il sut qu'il ne parviendrait pas à l'en dissuader.

Il avait dit oui. Il avait immédiatement trouvé l'enfant exécrable. Il était odieux. Oh, bien sûr, il ne disait rien, mais toute son attitude montrait son déplaisir. Le gamin était froid et hautain et il avait beau savoir que cette attitude était le fait d'un abominable traumatisme dont le petit n'était qu'une victime, il ne s'était pas trouvé d'atomes crochus avec le môme. Il l'avait simplement ignoré, s'en tenant loin le plus possible et ne lui adressant la parole qu'au minimum socialement requis. L'arrivée de Naruto avait tout changé. Au début, cela avait conforté son antipathie naturelle pour le protégé de sa femme, mais finalement, le blond avait servi de pont de communication. Il n'aurait pourtant pas parié deux yens sur le lien entre Naruto et Sasuke au départ, mais finalement, ils avaient fini par devenir une famille. Certes, une famille assez atypique, mais ça lui convenait comme ça.

Ça avait souvent été conflictuel, surtout avec Sasuke qui avait eu du mal à le reconnaître dans son autorité et sa place de tuteur alors qu'il respectait Tsunade, mais le blond avait fait tampon. Il était le ciment qui lui avait permis d'ancrer Sasuke, de l'intégrer à leur foyer. Il avait pu commencer à dialoguer avec le brun, lentement mais sûrement. Leur passion commune pour la littérature (pas celle que Tsunade lui avait fait jurer de ne pas montrer à leurs garçons même s'il avait laissé traîner quelques exemplaires... par accident) avait posé les bases de leur complicité et de leur conversation. Il avait découvert un garçon intelligent et attachant malgré sa froideur externe. Il avait fini par les aimer autant l'un que l'autre mais différemment. Ils étaient ses fils, sa famille.

Et maintenant, il voyait l'un d'eux en pleine confusion et l'autre complètement désemparé. Il savait à quel point Sasuke tenait à Naruto. Ils étaient plus liés que les frères de sang parce qu'ils s'étaient choisis. Même si Sasuke avait choisi de renouer avec Itachi, le lien qu'il partageait avec Naruto ne s'était pas délié, mais s'était même resserré. Et le fait qu'il pouvait voir, à cet instant précis le désarroi sur le visage de Sasuke démontrait à quel point il était affecté par ce qui arrivait à Naruto. Mais il savait également une chose : il n'y avait que Sasuke pour atteindre Naruto. Il entraîna Tsunade et Sasuke hors de la chambre pour que Naruto se calme et leur traduisit les paroles du blond.

Il y eut un long silence. Le médecin qui les accompagnait, et avait attendu patiemment le réveil du patient pour l'examiner, suggéra de mettre le blond sous tranquillisants et anxiolytiques et d'envisager une thérapie au plus tôt. Tsunade s'interposa, mais le médecin lui tint tête, il en allait du devenir de son malade. Il voulait voir le blond interné dans le service approprié pour une prise en charge rapide et efficace. Un compromis fut trouvé. Tsunade proposa qu'on laisse intervenir Sasuke qui disposait d'une confiance suffisante pour que le blond se reprenne et ne sorte de son état de repli avant d'envisager une hospitalisation qui prenait tout de même le risque d'augmenter encore la charge de stress pour Naruto en l'éloignant du contexte familial sécurisant. On fit entrer le brun dans la chambre.

Sasuke était désarçonné. Jamais Naruto n'avait montré une telle faiblesse. Mais il ne voulait pas que Naruto soit enfermé. Il voulait l'aider, le rassurer et le ramener à la maison pour prendre soin de lui. Mais… que devait-il faire ? Et si Naruto avait peur de lui ? Comment faire pour l'aider ? Il entra doucement dans la petite chambre et s'approcha de la silhouette toujours recroquevillée sous le lit. Il s'accroupit avant de s'asseoir juste en face de lui. Il le regarda, indécis sur la conduite à tenir. Les mots de Jiraya et Tsunade lui revenaient à l'esprit. Les mots de Naruto faisaient mal. Comment lui faire comprendre sans savoir ? C'était sans doute ça le pire. Il ne savait pas ce qui faisait du mal à Naruto et ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait lui dire. Mais ne pas essayer ce serait comme l'abandonner. L'abandonner ici, tout seul, entre des mains étrangères. Il n'en était pas question. Il ne sut pas trop comment cela commença, mais il se mit à lui parler.

De ce que Tsunade lui avait dit, de comment il lui en avait voulu de ne pas s'être confié à lui, de ce qu'il avait fini par comprendre de ce que Naruto avait fait pour lui et sa voix se mit à trembler quand il laissa sortir à quel point Naruto comptait pour lui. Il lui dit qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que sa vie aurait été sans lui, sans sa présence. Sa manière d'être qui l'avait obligé à sortir, à se faire des amis, à envisager un avenir, à renouer avec Itachi, aussi. Au bout d'un moment, il ne se rendit pas compte du temps exact qui s'écoula, mais il entendit que les sanglots avaient cessé. Il s'approcha un peu, avec précaution, tout en murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Il était à genoux à présent, juste devant le blond. Il posa doucement ses mains sur celles du blond qui entouraient toujours son corps et en un instant, le blond fut sur lui, s'accrochant désespérément à son cou.

- Je suis là. Tu n'es pas seul. Je ne te quitterai pas… Murmura maladroitement le brun qui n'en menait pas large, serrant fortement le blond.

La porte s'ouvrit et il sentit la prise de Naruto se resserrer sur lui. Il croisa le regard de Jiraya et lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux les laisser seuls encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il leur fasse signe. Concentré sur Naruto, il entendit vaguement les murmures de protestations du médecin, mais la fermeté de Tsunade et l'aide de Jiraya ramenèrent rapidement le calme dans la petite pièce. L'étreinte de Naruto se relâcha un peu, permettant à Sasuke de respirer plus confortablement. Il recommença à tenter de l'apaiser, lui répétant que tout allait bien, qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il resterait toujours avec lui. Il colla sa joue sur celle de Naruto, sa bouche près de son oreille pour être sûr qu'il l'entendrait :

- Tu as tellement fait pour moi, je veux te rendre la pareille. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu y as droit Naruto. Tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse…

Le blond s'écarta en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, les mains sur ses oreilles. Sasuke les lui prit et les enleva. Il posa son front sur celui de Naruto pour capter le regard d'azur, mais ceux-ci étaient hermétiquement clos. Un pli triste masquait le sourire habituel du blond. Cela fendait le cœur du brun. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, peu importait les conséquences :

- Tu es la meilleure personne… pour moi. Je… je t'aime Naruto. Pas parce que tu es parfait parce que tu ne l'es pas, mais parce que tu es parfait… pour moi. Je ne veux personne d'autre dans mon monde que toi parce que sans toi… il n'y a rien. Je ne veux que personne d'autre ne t'approche comme ça et t'enlève à moi, mais je veux que tu sois heureux parce que c'est ça qui me fait me sentir bien. Il vit les paupières se soulever et découvrir les merveilleuses prunelles cobalt. Leur intensité était si forte qu'il s'en sentit gêné, il crut bon d'ajouter : Et si tu répètes à qui que ce soit les niaiseries que je viens de te débiter, je te jure que…

Le reste de la phrase de Sasuke resta coincée dans sa gorge. Les yeux de Naruto brillaient et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il eut le sentiment d'avoir fait une connerie monumentale. Il avait empiré l'état de Naruto. Il voulut s'excuser, mais une petite voix frêle et quasiment inaudible l'interrompit avant même qu'il ne commence à formuler ses regrets. Il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et son cœur battre la chamade. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il eut une réflexion qui reflétait parfaitement, et avec une intelligence rare et développée, ce qu'il ressentait :

- Hein ?

- J't'aime aussi, répéta le blond qui avait de nouveau fermé ses yeux pour venir se nicher de nouveau contre sa clavicule.

Il resta pétrifié puis resserra son étreinte. Il était heureux, mais aussi inquiet. Il n'y avait rien de précis quant à la nature de ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas été question d'autre chose que d'un amour fraternel entre eux, mais c'était déjà ça. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Peu importe comment Naruto l'aimait tant qu'il allait mieux. Il était soulagé. On n'emmènerait pas Naruto loin de lui. Il semblait être sorti de son mutisme même s'il était flagrant qu'il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même pour le moment. Il allait le ramener et l'aider à affronter son passé, quel qu'il puisse être. Pour une fois, il serait celui qui prendrait soin de lui. Il serait fort pour aider Naruto. C'était à son tour de le faire et il ferait tout pour être à la hauteur. Ils restèrent encore un moment ainsi, le blond enfouit contre le torse de Sasuke avant que celui-ci ne murmure doucement :

- Viens, on va rentrer à la maison.

Naruto acquiesça lentement et se redressa. Son visage était plus serein mais pâle. Les yeux étaient inquiets et balayaient sans arrêt l'espace, comme s'ils recherchaient une quelconque menace. Sasuke l'aida à s'habiller. Il fit signe ensuite à Tsunade et Jiraya d'entrer pour préparer Naruto à sortir. Il les accueillit avec hésitation puis, constatant que ses tuteurs ne savaient pas comment agir pour ne pas le troubler, il fit un effort pour venir à eux et se laissa enlacer par eux. Il finit par se détendre et demanda lui-même à sortir. Le médecin les rejoignit et posa quelques questions pour décider si son patient pouvait sortir. Naruto n'y répondit pas. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il ne connaissait pas cet inconnu. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Pas maintenant. Il se remit à trembler. Cela empira quand le docteur, constatant ses réticences à lui parler, se montra insistant et se mit à parler plus fort. Tsunade, indignée par cette façon de procéder, entraîna le médecin d'une poigne ferme en dehors de la chambre avant de lui passer un copieux savon.

Jiraya et Sasuke, pendant ce temps-là, s'employèrent à rassurer le blond, de nouveau réfugié dans son mutisme, la figure triste et tourmentée. Sasuke le prit de nouveau dans ses bras et Naruto recommença à se détendre. Quand le médecin rentra de nouveau, il avait l'air d'avoir pris la rouste du siècle. Il les informa que Naruto pouvait rentrer chez lui, Tsunade ayant signé une décharge pour la sortie de son pupille. Il les accompagna jusqu'à la sortie du service, mais les regards noirs de Jiraya et Tsunade ainsi que ceux, meurtriers, de Sasuke dissuadèrent le praticien de tenter ne serait-ce que de regarder Naruto. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir se décrocher de son appui, lui tenant le bras malgré les regards curieux que ce geste suscitait et qui donnaient lieu en réponse aux yeux furieux du brun qui veillait jalousement sur son trésor.

Personne ne tenta de faire parler Naruto. Le plus important, maintenant, c'était de rentrer. Il serait temps d'aviser après. Tsunade avait déposé sa caution de garantir la prise en charge du blond dès son retour. Elle en discuterait avec lui pour savoir ce qu'il vaudrait faire et surtout, ce qu'il se sentait prêt à faire. Il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Une crise de panique de cette importance n'était pas à négliger. Naruto avait besoin de se sentir en confiance, d'être rassuré. C'est pour cela qu'elle savait que l'hôpital n'était pas la bonne solution. Il lui fallait être entouré de sa famille et bon sang ! Jiraya, elle et Sasuke étaient sa famille. Ils ne connaissaient pas tout de son histoire, mais ils étaient les plus à même de l'aider à dépasser son traumatisme, à le comprendre et à l'accepter.

Il était très tôt quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison, le soleil se levait. Ils avaient passé toute la nuit à l'hôpital. Les rues étaient silencieuses, ce qui n'était pas plus mal pour la tranquillité de Naruto. Aussitôt qu'il fut rentré, il leur parut immédiatement que Naruto était moins tendu, néanmoins, il demanda à aller se coucher et personne ne le lui reprocha. Sasuke l'accompagna et attendit qu'il ne soit couché pour sortir, mais seulement après avoir eu confirmation du blond qu'il pouvait le laisser seul. Le brun redescendit les escaliers. Il était las, la nuit avait été longue. Il rejoignit Tsunade et Jiraya dans le salon. Tsunade leur fit un exposé de la situation qui récapitula un peu de ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment à Sasuke et conclut en disant :

- Les jours qui vont venir seront sans doute difficiles. Les réactions de Naruto risquent de paraître incohérentes, voire disproportionnées ou inhabituelles, par rapport au caractère que nous lui connaissons. Il faudra être patient et à l'écoute. Jiraya et Sasuke acquiescèrent. Jiraya poursuivit :

- Mais il faut qu'on sache ce qui le perturbe, comment va t'on s'y prendre ? Questionna-t-il.

- Il ne faut pas le presser de questions, s'il veut se confier, il le fera, mais il est inutile de lui mettre la pression. Jiraya hocha la tête, mais reprit :

- Je devrais peut-être prendre quelques jours de congé, non ?

- Non, c'est inutile. Naruto va se sentir coupable si nous changeons quoi que ce soit dans nos habitudes.

- Et les cours ? Il ne peut pas y retourner dans cet état, ajouta Sasuke.

- Oui, c'est problématique. Je vais contacter son Université pour les informer et lui obtenir une dérogation temporaire. Sasuke ? Tu penses que tu peux t'arranger avec Sakura pour qu'elle lui apporte les cours ?

- Oui, elle le fera sans problème. Mais elle risque de poser des questions et de vouloir le voir. Et les autres aussi, précisa-t-il.

- On verra bien. Sans doute. Naruto nous dira s'il se sent de les voir ou pas. On agira en fonction de ça. Par contre, il faudra absolument éviter de le laisser seul et les briefer avant pour qu'ils ne le harcèlent pas de questions.

- Je vais rester avec lui, affirma Sasuke avec conviction.

- Non, ce ne sera pas la peine. Jiraya et moi avions prévu de prendre des vacances dans deux semaines pour notre voyage : Jiraya ne peut se permettre d'avancer ces congés, mais moi, je peux le faire…

- Non, c'est moi qui resterai avec Naruto. Sasuke fit passer toute sa détermination dans ses simples mots. Tsunade planta son regard dans celui de son protégé. Elle comprit ce qu'il tentait de faire et pourquoi. Elle soupira.

- Très bien, mais il n'est pas non plus question que tu laisses tes études de côté, me fais-je bien comprendre ?

- Oui. Je demanderais à Karin, elle sera heureuse de me rendre ce service, éluda Sasuke. Pour une fois qu'une de ces stupides groupies lui serait utile…

- Ah ! Le tombeur de ces dames ! Taquina Jiraya, permettant ainsi de rompre la tension dans l'atmosphère. Ils se sourirent, ça faisait du bien de se détendre un peu.

Heureusement, c'était dimanche, aucun d'entre eux ne travaillait. Tsunade prépara un repas rapide parce qu'ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis le déjeuner de la veille. Elle mit également ce qu'il fallait de côté pour Naruto si jamais il se réveillait en ayant faim. Sasuke retourna dans la chambre où Naruto dormait à poings fermés. Il se prépara à se coucher lui-même quand il entendit la respiration du blond se faire plus rapide. Il s'approcha du lit. Le blond se mit à gémir et à se débattre contre des assaillants imaginaires, frappant l'air de ses mains et battant l'air de ses pieds. Sasuke se tint hors de portée des coups et entreprit de le réveiller de son cauchemar en l'appelant. Le souffle haletant, le blond, sonné, le fixa sans le voir, les yeux dans le vague. Sasuke ne fit pas un geste, attendant qu'il se réveille totalement, pour ne pas le surprendre. Quand enfin, il le reconnut, il se permit de le prendre contre lui et Naruto se laissa consoler. Il avait du mal avec ce Naruto émotif, mais il ne flancherait pas. Il voulut l'aider à se recoucher, mais le blond ne le lâchait pas. Il sut ce que cela voulait dire et se coucha à ses côtés.

- Sasuke ? Demanda timidement le blond.

- Oui ?

- Pardon, murmura doucement Naruto.

- Pardon ? Pourquoi ? Questionna Sasuke, interloqué.

- Pour… tout ça.

Dans le futon, Sasuke se redressa sur le côté, coude replié pour que sa tête s'appuie sur sa main afin de regarder le blond dans les yeux :

- Ecoute-moi bien. Tu vas arrêter de jouer les abrutis, ok ? Il empêcha Naruto de répliquer et poursuivit sur sa lancée : Tu vas mal, mais tu as le droit d'aller mal. Tu as été là pour moi chaque fois que j'en ai eu besoin et je suis content de te retourner la pareille, mets-toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Mais tu sais rien de moi, de ce que j'ai fait… Tenta le blond, désemparé.

- Tu me diras tout ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien entre nous, affirma-t-il.

- Je sais pas si... je peux raconter, avoua le blond. Sasuke se laissa retomber dans les draps et attira le blond contre lui, respirant son odeur à fond :

- Y'a rien qui presse, tu sais que je suis là pour t'écouter. Demain ou dans dix ans, je serais toujours là.

- Merci Sasuke.

- Hn. Dors maintenant.

Le lendemain, Sasuke se réveilla dans une position difficile. Ils avaient dû bouger pendant leur sommeil parce que les draps formaient comme un étau autour de leurs corps entremêlés. Naruto dormait toujours, blotti contre lui. Il était rare qu'il le surprenne en plein sommeil, cela démontrait la fatigue excessive que lui avaient causés les derniers évènements. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se réveille seul et attendit donc qu'il ne s'éveille à son tour. Il entendait le bruit que faisaient Jiraya et Tsunade. Ils devaient être debout depuis un moment sans doute et les avaient laissés dormir.

Il contempla le visage de Naruto. Même dans le sommeil, l'ombre de ses démons intérieurs était visible. Il semblait éteint, comme si sa lumière s'était ternie. Il eut envie de l'étreindre fortement, de le protéger de tout ce qui lui faisait du mal mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre ce qui rongeait son esprit. Un bref mouvement l'informa que Naruto s'éveillait. Les yeux s'ouvrirent et un pâle sourire, sans doute forcé, naquit sur ses lèvres ce qui mit Sasuke en colère. Avant de le laisser parler, il plaqua sa main sur la bouche du blond et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Arrête ça, tu veux. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser transparaître son mécontentement dans sa voix. Constatant la tristesse dans les perles bleues, il s'empressa d'ajouter, plus doucement : Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à sourire ou que tu fasses semblant d'aller bien. Pas avec moi ou Jiraya et Tsunade. On est ta famille, si tu n'as pas envie de sourire, tu ne le fais pas, ok ?

Le sourire se fana pour disparaître tout à fait. Poussé par un élan de tendresse, Sasuke ajouta :

- Par contre, tu as le droit de demander.

- De demander ? Murmura le blond,

- Oui, tout ce que tu veux… enfin, tant que tu n'en profites pas trop quand même ! Déclara Sasuke, malicieux.

Un vrai sourire, petit, mais présent, se fit une place sur le visage du blond avant que des larmes ne le chassent. Naruto se réfugia de nouveau contre Sasuke, l'entourant de ses bras. Celui-ci se laissa faire, répondant volontiers à ce besoin de proximité. Il s'en voulait quelque part de profiter de la faiblesse de Naruto, mais puisqu'il s'était promis de ne pas laisser ses sentiments interférer et de se contenir parce que la priorité était d'aider Naruto, il décida de laisser les choses venir et de ne pas culpabiliser à tout bout de champ pour des détails anodins.

Après un petit moment, Naruto se défit de l'emprise de Sasuke et se leva. Sasuke en fit de même et ils partirent se laver, chacun leur tour, dans la salle de bain adjacente. Naruto avait replié le futon quand Sasuke revint et attendait, manifestement indécis sur la conduite à tenir. Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Naruto hocha la tête et inspira fortement avant de la lui saisir. Ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers. Il était l'heure du déjeuner. Tsunade et Jiraya s'immobilisèrent en les voyant entrer dans la salle. Naruto baissa la tête, pressant la main de Sasuke qui lui répondit en affermissant sa prise.

Tsunade approcha et releva le menton du blond.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ou à te sentir mal à l'aise, Naruto.

- J'ai gâché la soirée, murmura le blond.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, fils, l'interrompit Jiraya. Le plus important, c'est toi pas un concert.

- Jiraya a raison. On peut aller à d'autres concerts, mais on a qu'un seul Naruto, confirma Tsunade.

Naruto hocha la tête, trop ému pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il s'assit sur son zabuton habituel. Le repas se déroula silencieusement. D'habitude, c'était le blond qui faisait l'animation, mais là, ce fut Sasuke qui, pour alléger l'ambiance et éviter que Naruto ne se sente responsable de celle-ci, se décida à engager la conversation sur le nouveau livre de Jiraya… qui saisit allègrement la perche. Le déjeuner passa alors plus agréablement, entrecoupé des descriptions passionnées de Jiraya sur tout l'art subtil de la séduction et des regards noirs accompagnés de quelques joyeuses tapes (histoire de remettre certaines idées en place…) sur la tête de son mari par Tsunade. Naruto ne participa presque pas. Songeur, il semblait absent mais personne ne lui en fit la remarque.

On débarrassa la table. Comme ils s'étaient mis d'accord la veille, Sasuke et Jiraya laissèrent Naruto avec Tsunade. Elle le prit par les épaules et l'emmena dans le jardin, devant le petit bassin qui avait longtemps été témoin de ses escapades matinales. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir dans l'herbe, juste à côté d'elle. Elle laissa passer quelques minutes dans le silence, car elle sentait la tension et l'inquiétude de son pupille. Il fallait lui laisser un peu de temps pour qu'il se sente en confiance. Enfin, elle se décida à entamer la discussion :

- Pour commencer, je ne veux pas que tu voies en moi la thérapeute, Naruto. Il leva des yeux surpris sur elle. Tsunade poursuivit : je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il en est pour toi mais, même si je suis habilitée à t'aider et que je le ferai du mieux que je peux, je te considère comme mon enfant avant tout. Spontanément, Naruto vint poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Tsunade qui l'accueillit en l'entourant de ses bras.

Naruto ne l'avait jamais appelé maman. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec lui de cet aspect de leur relation, mais savait qu'il l'aimait. Elle savait par Jiraya qu'il n'avait jamais connu de tendresse maternelle avant elle, mais n'ayant jamais eu d'enfants elle-même, elle ne savait pas trop comment exprimer son affection. Heureusement, c'était souvent Naruto qui était venue à elle. Enfant, elle le surprenait souvent à l'observer puis il avait ensuite timidement demandé à l'aider à préparer le repas. Il aimait la cuisine et ça avait permis de les rapprocher. Il était toujours levé tôt et la rejoignait pour cuisiner le petit-déjeuner avec elle. Ces instants où ils étaient les seuls éveillés dans la maison avaient été des moments privilégiés.

Elle n'avait pas apprivoisé Naruto. C'était Naruto qui lui avait fait sentir qu'elle était mère. C'était différent de ce qu'elle pouvait partager avec Sasuke. Sasuke avait eu une mère. Elle était et serait toujours la seconde. Naruto n'avait jamais connu la sienne et l'avait identifiée comme telle immédiatement, sans se poser de questions. Sasuke était affectueux, mais réservé avec elle. Naruto n'avait pas de retenue. Il l'embrassait en rentrant à la maison, ses démonstrations d'affection avaient un goût de naturel, rien n'était forcé. Pour autant, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Les sentiments étaient certes exprimés quotidiennement, mais mettre des mots sur ceux-ci était difficile pour le petit garçon et même encore le jeune homme de maintenant. Comme un voile de pudeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire tomber.

- Nous irons à ton rythme. Si tu ne te sens pas de parler maintenant, ça me va. Je respecterais ton choix, mais il faut que tu me promettes que, quand tu te sentiras prêt, quand il y aura quelque chose que tu trouveras trop dur à gérer, tu m'en parleras. Elle l'entendit inspirer et expirer fortement et un filet de voix, si loin de l'exubérance ordinaire de Naruto, se fit entendre :

- Je ne peux pas… pas tout de suite. C'est… confus dans ma tête… j'essaie d'oublier, mais… Je me rappelle maintenant, ça revient tout le temps et… La respiration de Naruto se fit fébrile, il recommençait à laisser son angoisse prendre le dessus. Tsunade passa sa main dans son dos et lui demanda d'inspirer, de compter jusqu'à trois puis de relâcher son souffle pour se calmer. Naruto se détendit rapidement. Tsunade reprit :

- Je comprends que ce soit difficile, ne t'en demande pas trop. Il faut que tu prennes le temps d'accepter ses souvenirs pour ensuite les raconter… Pas tout de suite, quand tu seras prêt, coupa-t-elle en le sentant se tendre. Nous verrons ensemble comment répondre aux questions que tu as sans doute à ce sujet, mais cela ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain, mais je sais que tu y arriveras, d'accord ?

- Mm, acquiesça Naruto avant de poser une question qui le tracassait : Tsunade… Ton voyage avec Jiraya…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, d'accord ?

- Mais…

- Nous allons reporter, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui doive t'inquiéter. Nous avons le temps.

- …

- Nous allons travailler cette semaine, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes à la maison, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je sais pas. Ça me semble… je sais pas, avoua Naruto.

- Tu es désorienté, c'est normal. Tu restes à la maison cette semaine. Sasuke va s'arranger avec Sakura pour qu'elle t'apporte tes cours et je vais appeler ton université pour les prévenir.

- Sasuke… va aller en cours? Je… je vais rester seul ? L'angoisse était nettement perceptible dans la voix du blond. Elle s'empressa de le rassurer.

- Non, cette tête de mule a insisté pour rester avec toi. Un discret soupir de soulagement s'éleva. Tu sais comment il est dès qu'il est question de son petit frère, pire qu'une mère poule. Un petit rire résonna contre sa poitrine. Tsunade sourit. Oui, ça prendrait du temps, mais ça irait mieux.

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement. Le reste de la journée s'écoula paisiblement. Tsunade et Jiraya s'installèrent devant un jeu de mah-jong assorti de coupelles de sake tandis que Sasuke et Naruto s'isolèrent dans leur chambre. Sasuke proposa d'appeler leurs amis pour les tenir au courant, mais si Naruto accepta, il ne voulut pas leur parler lui-même, honteux de ce qui s'était passé lors du concert, notamment auprès de Gaara. Après avoir raccroché difficilement d'avec Karin pour organiser ses cours de la semaine, Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto qui s'était allongé, le dos contre le mur sous la fenêtre. Il avait été silencieux et s'était désintéressé de la conversation de Sasuke avec ces amis. Il s'assit à côté de lui, sans parler.

Finalement, Sasuke proposa de regarder la télé et ils s'installèrent sur le futon encore déplié de Sasuke pour regarder l'écran. Naruto était toujours contre lui. Il était trop calme, c'était perturbant. « Rendez-moi mon Naruto » priait-il. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, apparemment captivé par le petit écran, mais Sasuke sentait qu'il n'en était rien. Le dîner arriva vite et fut aussi morne que le déjeuner mis à part les essais de Tsunade et Jiraya pour plaisanter et faire « comme si ». Comme si tout allait bien. Comme si tout était normal. Mais quelque chose manquait. Ce quelque chose avait un nom : Naruto.

Naruto n'eut pas besoin d'en faire la demande. Au moment du coucher, il vint placer son futon à côté de celui de Naruto. Comme la veille, Naruto se réfugia dans ses bras. La nuit se révéla mouvementée. Par deux fois, Naruto se mit à hurler des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens pour Sasuke, gesticulant, cherchant à tout pris à s'échapper de l'étreinte du brun. Jiraya et Tsunade étaient accourus pour le faire sortir de sa transe, mais il avait fallu à chaque fois beaucoup de patience de la part de Jiraya pour le faire sortir de son cauchemar. Alors, se réveillant totalement, Naruto cherchait Sasuke du regard et venait se blottir contre lui et se rendormait instantanément.

Tsunade avait expliqué que les cauchemars permettaient à Naruto d'exprimer ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire lors de son état d'éveil. Le lendemain, Sasuke, Jiraya et Tsunade avaient fait le point sur les informations recueillies lors des crises de la nuit passée, mais hélas, les résultats étaient plutôt maigres et les phrases leur paraissaient incohérentes faites de renard, de rivière, de sang... Ensuite, alors que Tsunade et Jiraya étaient partis travailler, Sasuke était retourné auprès de Naruto, attendant son réveil. Les prunelles céruléennes s'ouvrirent un long moment plus tard, moment que Sasuke avait mis à profit pour le couver des yeux.

- B'jour, lança une petite voix encore endormie sur une mine un peu chiffonnée par la nuit.

- Bonjour la marmotte, répondit doucement Sasuke en balayant une longue mèche blonde qui avait eu la prétention de masquer le visage doré.

- T'es d'bout depuis longtemps ? T'aurais dû dormir plus, t'as l'air fatigué, murmura Naruto en passant une main douce sur les traits tirés du brun.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Demanda prudemment Sasuke.

- Me souvenir de quoi ? Questionna Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu as eu quelques cauchemars cette nuit.

- Oh.

Naruto baissa la tête et voulut se lever, mais Sasuke le retint.

- C'est pas grave, Naruto, dit-il simplement.

- Je t'ai empêché de dormir, fit gravement Naruto, le regard toujours vissé au sol.

- Et alors ? Tu préférerais que je te laisse seul pour aller dormir tranquillement ailleurs ? Naruto parut hésiter.

- Oui… enfin, non, mais… t'as besoin de repos, reprit Naruto.

- Et bien, je ferai une sieste cet après-midi, d'accord ? Arrête de t'en faire pour ça et viens manger, continua le brun pour chasser la tension.

- C'est toi qui a fait la cuisine ? Demanda le blond, suspicieux.

- Non, rassure-toi, répliqua le brun en riant un peu. C'est Tsunade qui nous a laissé de quoi faire.

Naruto sourit un peu en retour et se leva enfin pour aller prendre sa douche. Le repas s'écoula tranquillement, Naruto ne parla quasiment pas, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, mais n'essaya pas de le pousser. La journée se déroula sans évènements notoires à part que le blond était songeur et jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Sasuke qui faisait mine de ne rien remarquer, attendant que le blond ne se décide à l'aborder, mais il n'en fût rien. En fin d'après-midi. Karin, la camarade de Sasuke, passa lui apporter ses devoirs et ses notes, mais après l'avoir délestée de ses cours, il l'a poussa gentiment, mais fermement vers la sortie tout en la remerciant. Malgré cette façon de faire un peu cavalière pour ne pas dire grossière, la jeune fille semblait ravie, voire radieuse, d'avoir pu parler à Sasuke et repartit en chantonnant.

En s'en retournant vers la maison, Sasuke croisa le visage indéchiffrable de Naruto. Celui-ci ne dit rien et rentra dans la maison. Sasuke n'osa pas l'interroger, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre en fait. Il aurait bien aimé en discuter avec Itachi, mais il ne pouvait pas en parler au téléphone et encore moins se déplacer jusque chez lui et laisser Naruto seul. La solution aurait été de le faire venir, mais Naruto avait avoué ne pas se sentir prêt à recevoir des personnes de l'extérieur pour l'instant et il se devait de respecter cela.

Sakura et Kiba passèrent également voir Naruto et, pour la jeune fille aux cheveux toujours aussi roses, pour lui amener ses notes et ses devoirs. Face à l'insistance de Kiba, Naruto ne put se résoudre à les laisser dehors malgré les avertissements de Sakura et donna son accord à Sasuke pour les inviter. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, assis sur leurs zabutons. Naruto tentait de faire bonne figure, mais son sourire paraissait forcé, il était visiblement mal à l'aise. Ses amis ne savaient pas trop comment réagir et n'osaient pas poser de questions. Finalement, ce fut Kiba, avec sa délicatesse légendaire, qui mit les pieds dans le plat :

- Tu sais que t'as une sale tronche, mon pote ! Faut prendre le soleil où tu vas finir par ressembler à ce cachet d'aspirine qui t'sert de frangin !

- Kiba ! S'écrièrent en duo Sasuke et Sakura.

- Ben quoi ! C'est pas parce qu'il nous a pété une durite une fois qu'il a changé ! S'exclama Kiba. C'est toujours mon pote, je vais pas lui parler comme à une p'tite chose précieuse ! Sasuke s'apprêtait à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il en pensait, et pas franchement du bien, quand un son clair s'éleva. Naruto riait. Kiba le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et les deux amis se tapèrent dans les mains, signe que le malaise avait disparu. Naruto se calma et répliqua :

- C'est clair, parce que sinon, je t'offrirais un rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo illico !

- J'dirai pas non si elle a des formes généreuses, reprit Kiba, complètement pris dans son jeu.

Sasuke et Sakura se jetèrent un coup d'œil complice, rassurés. Kiba n'était peut-être pas le plus diplomate d'entre eux, mais il savait comment y faire quand une situation était prise de tête. Ils parlèrent un moment, alternant entre choses sérieuses (les devoirs scolaires soigneusement accompagnés des commentaires, plus plutôt que moins, assommants de Sakura) et déconnade (Kiba faisant une imitation très convaincante de Miss Piggy du Muppet Show sans que personne ne se rappelle comment le sujet était arrivé sur le tapis). Voyant que le soleil déclinait dangereusement, les deux amis prirent congés. Au moment où ils passèrent la porte, Naruto retint Kiba et murmura « merci, vieux » auquel l'autre répondit par un « mais c'est toujours un plaisir de te mettre en boîte, ma p'tite sardine ». Ils se sourirent avant de se séparer définitivement.

Le repas du soir fut plus égayé que la veille, Naruto semblait aller mieux. Tsunade lui fit signe de la suivre dans le bureau.

- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, Naruto, demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais, répondit-il, un peu embarrassé.

- Tu veux m'en parler ? Elle le vit tergiverser un peu avant de se lancer :

- C'est pas facile à expliquer, commença-t-il, hésitant. D'un mouvement de tête, elle l'invita à prendre place sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. Il s'assit puis reprit : Je… me rappelle… Il y a des choses… tout est revenu avec la musique et… après, j'avais l'impression d'être différent, comme si il y avait deux « moi »… tu vois ?

- Celui que tu avais oublié et celui de maintenant, c'est ça ? Tenta de résumer Tsunade.

- Ouais. C'était confus. Ça l'est toujours d'ailleurs, c'est comme si ça s'était passé hier et pourtant… c'est pas le cas, expliqua lentement le blond.

- C'est normal que tu ressentes, ça, tu sais. Il va te falloir du temps pour assimiler ton passé et faire la part des choses, rationalisa Tsunade.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit, mais aujourd'hui… j'ai compris un truc important. Il regarda Tsunade dans les yeux et sourit : J'ai des amis qui s'en foutent de celui que j'étais avant, ça n'a pas d'importance pour eux… Je suis pas obligé de leur dire…

- Non, effectivement Naruto, tu n'es pas obligé, continua Tsunade qui avait froncé les sourcils, mais tu ne dois pas chercher à fuir ton passé. Tu dois l'accepter et t'en libérer. Au moins avec ta famille. Elle vit le sourire de Naruto s'effacer et crut bon d'ajouter, tout en se levant et en se mettant à genoux face au fauteuil où était assis Naruto : Naruto, quoiqu'il se soit passé là-bas, rien ne changera avec nous. Jiraya, moi, Sasuke… on continuera de t'aimer, tu le sais ?

Les larmes s'écoulèrent sur le visage de Naruto et elle comprit que c'était là, le nœud du problème. Naruto se croyait responsable de quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour remettre en cause l'affection qu'ils avaient pour lui. Elle aurait beau lui dire, il ne la croirait pas. Comment lui faire comprendre ? Elle lui saisit les mains et poursuivit :

- Naruto. Est-ce que tu crois que Sasuke est responsable de la mort de ses parents ? Elle vit que ses mots avaient atteint leur cible quand elle vit les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrir en grand, cessant net l'afflux de larmes.

- Bien sûr que non, murmura-t-il.

- Pourtant, il l'a cru, lui, et pendant longtemps. Quel âge avait-il quand ses parents sont morts ?

- Euh… pas encore huit ans, répondit le blond, un peu perdu. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de Sasuke ?

- Sasuke s'en est voulu de ne pas avoir pu empêcher Itachi de tuer son père et sa mère, tu sais ?

- Mais il était trop petit, il n'aurait rien pu faire, s'exclama Naruto, indigné.

- Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Tsunade. Maintenant, dis-moi : quel âge avais-tu quand ça s'est passé ? Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent, signe qu'il avait fait le rapprochement avant de s'assombrir :

- C'est pas pareil, murmura-t-il.

- En quoi ?

Le silence se fit. Naruto n'était pas prêt encore à raconter son histoire, mais elle savait qu'elle avait marqué des points ce soir. On frappa à la porte du shoji, doucement, pour ne pas transpercer la fine paroi de riz. C'était Jiraya qui annonçait que le drama préféré de Naruto, GodHAnd Teru[1], commençait et que Sasuke l'attendait devant la télévision, un grand paquet de Pocky dans les mains. Naruto s'essuya ses yeux et ses joues d'un grand mouvement de manche et sortit. Après son départ, Jiraya et Tsunade conversèrent un peu et tentèrent de trouver des moyens pour rassurer le blond sur leur affection.

Ce ne furent pas des hurlements qui réveillèrent Sasuke cette nuit-là, mais le bruit de sanglots qu'on cherchait manifestement à étouffer. Il se redressa sur son futon et s'aperçut que la place à ses côtés était vide. Il se dirigea vers l'origine des plaintes. Cela venait de la salle de bain concomitante. Il tira doucement sur le shoji pour découvrir le blond recroquevillé entre la douche et la baignoire, la tête contre ses genoux. Il s'approcha et le blond renifla un peu avant de le regarder et d'avouer :

- Pardon, je voulais pas te réveiller.

- T'es vraiment agaçant, abruti. Allez, viens.

A contrecœur, Naruto se leva. Sasuke l'entraîna vers le futon et l'obligea à se recoucher avant de le prendre autoritairement dans ses bras. Le jeune homme ne résista pas, se laissant faire. Sasuke passa ses mains dans son dos, de bas en haut, et murmura contre son oreille :

- Naruto, je préfère que tu me réveilles quand tu vas mal… ne me laisse pas en dehors. Je déteste ça. Je me sens déjà suffisamment impuissant alors laisse-moi au moins ça, ok ?

- Excuse-moi.

- Tu promets ? Insista Sasuke.

- Oui, souffla Naruto avant de les laisser bercer par l'étreinte et de se rendormir, suivit par Sasuke, peu de temps après.

Les journées s'écoulèrent assez rapidement après ça. Naruto reçut ses amis et semblait aller mieux de jour en jour même s'il était moins extraverti, plus réservé qu'avant. Il faisait ses devoirs et disait qu'il serait prêt à retourner en cours dès la semaine suivante. Tsunade et Jiraya , malgré les objections de Sasuke, accédèrent à sa demande. Rester enfermé n'était pas une solution de toute façon, à terme. Cela ne ferait que prolonger le sentiment de décalage de Naruto. Il valait mieux qu'il reprenne des repères, un quotidien, plutôt que de ressasser ses souvenirs à longueur de journée. Tsunade et Naruto se retrouvaient parfois le soir, à la demande de Naruto souvent, pour parler. Même s'il ne se confiait pas à elle, il parlait de ses angoisses, de ses craintes et elle le rassurait autant que possible sans savoir sur quoi se baser pour l'aider à avancer.

Il était contrarié par le décalage de leur voyage et insista pour qu'ils partent quand même, mais Tsunade avait refusé net. Ils devaient s'absenter un mois, c'était trop long selon elle, mais Naruto culpabilisait réellement, car c'était la première fois où les emplois du temps de ses tuteurs coïncidaient suffisamment pour leur permettre de s'octroyer une pause bien méritée. Jiraya avait pris de l'avance et délégué ses recherches d'informations à ses assistants et Tsunade avait enfin achevé son cycle de colloques et en récompense, le Directeur de l'institut où elle travaillait lui avait offert de se faire remplacer jusqu'à la fin du semestre. Une telle occasion relevait du miracle et n'était pas prête de se renouveler de si tôt. Avec Jiraya, ils avaient alors décidé de faire un compromis : ils partiraient, mais les garçons devraient les appeler au moins tous les deux jours pour leur donner des nouvelles et au lieu de partir à l'étranger, ils se contenteraient de faire un tour dans leur maison de campagne à Konoha avant de faire quelques incursions dans les ryokan[2] et les rotenburo[3]de la préfecture de Kumamoto, sans compter les salles de jeu, mais ça, pas question d'en parler aux adolescents...

En cas de problème, ils pourraient ainsi revenir rapidement. Tsunade fit promettre à Naruto de l'appeler dès qu'il en sentirait le besoin et Jiraya demanda à Sasuke de bien prendre soin de Naruto. Ils avaient prévenu Itachi et Kakashi de leur départ pour qu'il y ait des adultes disponibles auprès des garçons et notamment pour surveiller qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de bêtises en leur absence. L'aîné Uchiha devait passer régulièrement pour contrôler que « la maison était encore debout » et qu'il ne s'y déroulait pas « d'évènement susceptibles de faire la une des journaux » selon Tsunade. Et vu l'expression qu'elle arborait en répétant pour la millième fois ces recommandations, les garçons savaient qu'ils avaient intérêt à se tenir à carreau.

On était maintenant fin mai et Jiraya et Tsunade venaient de partir. Comme convenu, ils les appelaient régulièrement. Tout semblait redevenu normal à l'exception que Naruto semblait toujours plus ou moins absent parfois et moins joyeux. Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait plus dormir seul la nuit et qu'il se réveillait encore fréquemment, tremblant comme une feuille dans les bras de Sasuke. Au matin, pourtant, il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Sasuke était vexé et triste à la fois que Naruto ne se soit pas encore confié à lui. Il en avait parlé à Itachi qui lui avait demandé de faire preuve de patience, que les choses se débloqueraient d'elles-mêmes s'il savait être patient, mais Sasuke ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle. Pour lui, Naruto ne lui faisait pas confiance, point barre.

Petit à petit, il commença se faire distant. Il ne recherchait plus systématiquement à vérifier sa présence dans la maison ou à lui proposer de faire des activités avec lui. Il le laissait seul avec leurs amis dès l'arrivée de ceux-ci. Ce qui passait inaperçu au départ commença à devenir franchement visible au bout de deux semaines quand Naruto suggéra d'aller visiter Gaara qui recevait Temari et Kankurô, venus spécialement de Grande-Bretagne pour les congés d'été et que Sasuke répliqua d'y aller sans lui. Naruto eut un choc. C'était la première fois depuis le concert que Sasuke refusait de l'accompagner quelque part. Il hésita un peu puis téléphona à Gaara pour s'excuser de son absence, il viendrait une autre fois. Il fallait qu'il parle avec Sasuke.

Il se dirigea vers leur chambre, mais ne l'y trouva pas. Il passa à côté, dans la salle de musique où il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis le retour de ses souvenirs. Sasuke était adossé au mur, sur son coussin et le regardait, indifférent. Il s'installa face à lui.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-il.

- …

- Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, insista-t-il.

- …

- Parle-moi, Sasuke. Je t'en prie, murmura-t-il.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? Répondit Sasuke, furieux en lui lançant un regard noir. Naruto se recula surpris par cette colère qui lui était destinée puis se détourna, il savait bien ce que voulait dire Sasuke, mais il ne pouvait pas.

- …

- Tu vois, constata Sasuke, amer. Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance.

- J'ai confiance en toi ! Se récria Naruto.

- Et bien ça ne se voit pas ! Hurla le brun.

Le silence s'installa pesant. Naruto mesurait le pour et le contre, mais n'arrivait pas à se décider. Décidant que s'en était trop, Sasuke se leva et voulut sortir mais deux bras enlacèrent sa taille, l'immobilisant tandis que le corps du blond se collait contre son dos. Il attendit que Naruto parle, enfin :

- Je veux pas te faire de mal, Sasuke. Jamais. Sasuke était surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- S'il te plaît, pars pas. Je veux te raconter, mais… j'ai peur, murmura Naruto. Sasuke se retourna et le dévisagea.

- Peur de quoi ?

- Que tu me détestes. Que tu me fuis. Que tu ne comprennes pas. Que tu me vois comme un monstre…

- Naruto…

- Je veux te protéger Sasuke alors… promets-moi qu'après… tu oublieras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'oublie ? S'étonna Sasuke.

- Après, quand tu sauras…Tu comprendras. Il faudra oublier, Sasuke. Oublier… que tu m'aimes. Naruto l'enlaçait fermement.

- Q-quoi ? Naruto savait ? pensa t'il, paniqué. De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu m'aimes… mais pas comme un frère… n'est-ce pas ? On y était. Le cœur de Sasuke battait la chamade, il avait redouté ce moment et l'avait espéré si souvent qu'il ne savait pas trop comment répondre, mais les mots s'échappèrent de sa gorge, comme mus par leur propre volonté :

- Oui.

- Tu devrais pas, reprit le blond qui pleurait doucement à présent.

- Je sais.

- C'est mal, continua le blond.

- Je sais, murmura Sasuke, la gorge nouée.

- C'est ma faute. Je suis désolé Sasuke. Je suis tellement désolé, répéta-t-il mais avant que Sasuke ne lui demande ce qu'il entendait précisément par sa responsabilité. La bouche de Naruto se posa sur la sienne et le fit taire. Le blond, les yeux embués, planta son regard dans le sien : Je vais te dire la vérité sur moi, Sasuke mais après…après, il faudra oublier. On a pas le droit, Sasuke… Je vais te raconter, mais…

- Non ! Hurla Sasuke en se détachant. Je refuse que ça se passe comme ça !

- Sasu…

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Reprit Sasuke, à bout de nerfs. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça…

- Oui, confessa Naruto, la figure triste.

- Alors, pourquoi ? Rugit le brun, enragé. Pourquoi tu nous fais ça ?

- Arrêt…

Le brun le fit taire en prenant possession de ses lèvres. Naruto se laissa faire et répondit même au baiser. Il n'y avait rien de tendre là-dedans. C'était le désespoir et la colère qui dominait. Là où Naruto cherchait à apaiser Sasuke et à lui faire entendre raison, Sasuke voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent y faire, que l'attitude de Naruto était absurde et injuste et qu'il ne voulait pas céder. Les mains s'accrochèrent aux tee-shirts puis s'enroulèrent autour des corps qui se pressaient de plus en plus l'un contre l'autre dans une fièvre dangereuse. Naruto se perdait de plus en plus dans ce baiser, ces sensations, jusqu'à ce que, brutalement, Sasuke ne le repousse :

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Naruto. Tu peux vouloir le nier, mais… je ne renoncerai pas. Il faudra que tu admettes la vérité. Je n'écouterai pas ton histoire, Naruto. Pas si c'est le prix à payer pour l'entendre.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! C'est mal…

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu crois que je n'y ai jamais réfléchi ? S'égosilla Sasuke. J'ai essayé d'oublier ! Je me suis envoyé en l'air avec des dizaines de pétasses pour oublier, pour faire comme les autres et être normal ! Putain ! Je ne veux que toi, je ne vois que toi, encore et encore ! Merde ! Et si tu m'aimes comme tu le dis, alors arrêtons de faire semblant !

- Non, murmura Naruto.

Sasuke le regarda un instant. Il fit un pas en arrière puis un autre avant de courir. Il descendit les escaliers à toute allure, attrapa sa veste, mit ses chaussures et sortit. Il était blessé. Il avait mis son cœur à nu et maintenant, il souffrait. Des pics traversant son cœur à vif n'auraient pu lui faire plus de mal que ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Il aurait pu accepter que Naruto ne le voie que comme un frère ou même qu'il soit dégoûté par ses sentiments pour lui, mais ça… C'était inenvisageable, tellement grotesque. Il lui en voulait de lui faire ça, de leur faire ça. Et pourquoi ? Pour se conformer à la norme !

Il prit le métro pour se rendre chez Itachi. **Il avait besoin de conseils.**

* * *

Ben voilà, encore un chapitre trop long...

Le suivant est quand même plus court et au fait, il commence à faire chaud dans cette fic, je préviens. D'ailleurs plus que deux chapitres après celui-là et on se dira au revoir... C'est triste mais tout à une fin...

**Bon week-end.**

* * *

[1] **GodHand Teru** est une adaptation du manga _God Hand Teru_ de Yamamoto Kazuki. **Mahigashi Teru**, fils d'un brillant chirurgien, fut sauvé par ce dernier à la suite d'un accident mortel. **Teru** décide alors d'emprunter la même voie que son père, décidé à ne laisser aucun de ses patients mourir. D'apparence maladroit, il change totalement d'attitude devant des patients en danger, et laisse apparaître ces vraies capacités grâce à ses **"God Hands"** ("Mains de Dieu"), qui lui permettent de réaliser les opérations les plus difficiles et délicates.

[2] Auberges japonaises traditionnelles.

[3] Bain creusé en plein air au milieu des rochers et de la verdure.


	26. Questions

Hello!

Cette semaine, mise à jour du chapitre précédent à cause de petites fautes non corrigées et un nouveau chapitre, on est content?

Sinon, je précise que ce chapitre contient un **lemon** donc, pas amateurs, s'abstenir. C'est pas la peine de vous faire du mal...

Crédits : **Masashi Kishimoto** a pris des vacances cette semaine et ne nous sert pas de chapitre et c'est pour cela qu'il faut être méchant avec ses personnages, moi je dis...

Détails :

Les rewiews sont le carburant du stylo de l'auteur mais c'est donnant-donnant c'est pour cela que je réponds toujours aux rewiews :

□ Les membres inscrits par le système mis en place par le site.

□ Les anonymes directement sur mon profil.

**PLUS DE 300 REWIEWS** sur cette fic! Je ne sais pas comment vous exprimer ma gratitude. Tous vos commentaires m'aident à m'améliorer, me motivent à écrire et me font vraiment plaisir.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à mes bêtas sur cette fic : Leeloo et occasionnellement, Kitsune no Kyuubi**

* * *

**Questions**

* * *

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ressens ça ?_

_C'était si simple avant._

_Mais en y réfléchissant, notre relation a toujours été spéciale._

_Tu es le gardien de tous mes secrets, il n'y a qu'à toi que je me suis confié._

_Tu m'as vu mal, tu as été le témoin de mes larmes, de mes drames._

_Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux me dévoiler._

_Tu es mon ange gardien, tu veilles sur moi. _

_Laisse-moi en faire autant, je t'aime tant._

_Je croyais que ça pouvait passer, je croyais pouvoir oublier…_

_Mais il me suffit de te regarder et je sais que jamais je n'y parviendrai._

_C'est égoïste, mais j'ai besoin de toi, je veux que tu ne sois qu'à moi._

_On devrait m'enfermer pour avoir de telles pensées._

_Tu me rends dingue, tu sais ?_

Extrait du journal de Sasuke

***

Itachi n'était pas à son appartement quand il y était arrivé, mais il avait pu entrer quand même. Itachi lui avait laissé un jeu de clefs pour qu'il puisse venir quand il le voulait. A l'époque, il en avait été très satisfait notamment en voyant la grimace sur le visage de l'amant de son frère, mais aujourd'hui, il était simplement heureux de la clairvoyance de son aîné. Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers son repaire, la chambre bleue. Il s'y était tout de suite senti bien et le canapé-lit avait fait de cette pièce sa seconde chambre, bien qu'il n'y ait jamais dormi. Itachi ne l'avait pas contredit et lorsque Kakashi avait voulu soulever une objection, un regard particulièrement noir de son brun l'avait tout de suite arrêté.

Il déplia le canapé et s'installa sur le lit. Il fixa la porte qui donnait sur l'entrée, le salon et la naissance de la cuisine. Itachi avait choisi d'installer une large porte en miroir sans tain pour avoir une impression d'espace depuis la pièce bleue ce qui permettait à présent à Sasuke de guetter le retour de son frère. Il se sentait mal d'avoir laissé Naruto seul, mais il était tellement en colère. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être simple ? Il aimait Naruto et Naruto l'aimait, de quoi avaient-ils besoin de plus ? Sans s'en rendre compte, accablé par ses mornes pensées et épuisé par la charge émotionnelle écrasante de sa journée, il sombra dans le sommeil.

Un bruit le fit sursauter et se redresser vivement sur son séant. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée et écarquilla les yeux sous la vision qui lui était offerte. Le bruit était celui de l'impact de deux corps sur le tapis de l'entrée. Celui de Kakashi et d'Itachi. Et, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger, ils étaient bien rentrés… et occupés. Itachi était coincé par le corps de Kakashi au-dessus de lui, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire. Au contraire, il semblait plier pour diminuer encore l'infime espace qui les séparait tandis que leurs bouches soudées ne se souciaient plus de ce genre de détail. Sasuke savait qu'il aurait dû se manifester, montrer sa présence, mais il était étrangement fasciné par ce spectacle.

Il y avait une telle complicité entre eux. Il les enviait, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Les mains qui se promenaient sur les corps, les vêtements qui laissaient peu à peu la place aux peaux dénudées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver beaux. Il savait que Kakashi et Itachi étaient ensemble, avec tout ce que cela impliquait, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas réellement pris conscience de l'aspect « concret » de cette relation. C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à la réalité de l'homosexualité, à son aspect charnel, mais il n'en éprouvait aucun dégoût. Il ne voyait pas seulement ces corps, tellement semblables, mais deux personnes qui s'apprêtaient à faire l'amour. Et il enviait Itachi plus que jamais à cet instant.

Le regard de celui-ci était ancré dans celui de son futur amant. Ils avaient ralenti le rythme, une fois qu'ils avaient été entièrement dénudés, prenant le temps de s'explorer. Caresses graciles et légères sur leurs corps qui se couvraient de moiteur, baisers furtifs et chastes. C'était si doux et tendre. Il n'y avait pas de peur et pas de doute dans leurs gestes. Un ballet précis, un enchaînement gracieux jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi ne s'abandonne totalement à son instrumentiste pour le faire jouer sa partition sur son corps. Les bras, enroulés autour de Kakashi, retombèrent sur le sol, inertes. Les jambes s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes pour que Kakashi vienne y prendre la place qui lui était naturellement dédiée.

Kakashi avait les yeux luisants d'adoration pour celui qui s'abandonnait entre ses bras. Sasuke ne pouvait plus douter de l'amour de cet homme qu'il avait jugé sans doute trop hâtivement, il le reconnaissait à présent, préoccupé par le bien-être de son frère et l'inquiétude quant à la perte de leur lien à peine reconstitué et si fragile encore. L'argenté leva une de ses mains jusqu'au visage de son bien-aimé, l'effleurant à peine de ses doigts, passant sur le front délicatement bombé, l'arête droite du nez et les arcanes de l'entaille pulpeuse couleur corail. Il se pencha au-dessus de celles-ci, mais, en voyant le visage de son amant se soulever pour happer ses lèvres, il se recula, un petit sourire en coin :

- Patience, voyons… Laisse-moi faire.

En réponse, Itachi sourit et le laissa réamorcer son approche, sans oser faire aucun geste mais il n'y eut pas de baiser. Au dernier moment, Kakashi détourna son visage pour venir frotter sa joue contre celle du brun tandis que ses mains s'occupaient de lui soulever délicatement le buste et la nuque. Sasuke vit son frère sourire lorsque celui-ci se rendit compte que Kakashi venait de détacher sa longue chevelure. Reposant doucement son amant sur le sol, il en profita pour étaler les longs fils de soie autour de son visage.

- C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, murmura le plus âgé.

Il repartit à la conquête du visage d'Itachi. Ses lèvres venant enfin cueillir le fruit offert par Itachi qui poussa une petite plainte de protestation contre ce baiser beaucoup trop court à son goût. En punition, Kakashi fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de son amant, mais pas assez pour lui provoquer autre chose que des frissons d'anticipation. Résigné par la lenteur volontaire de son amant, Itachi ne pipa mot, se languissant que celui-ci ne daigne enfin approfondir ses trop douces caresses. Enfin, Kakashi, satisfait de la soumission de son compagnon, se pencha sur lui pour venir humer l'odeur des cheveux d'ébène et s'en imprégner comme on le ferait d'un parfum précieux et enivrant.

- Bien mieux, mon amour. Ça mérite une récompense…

Il s'inclina encore pour venir saisir entre ses lèvres un téton du torse d'Itachi qui soupira d'aise. Ses doigts commencèrent à s'activer pour explorer plus avant tous les contours de ce corps soumis à sa volonté, effectuant de larges allers et retours depuis le bas du ventre jusqu'aux fines épaules. Léchant, mordillant, titillant, la langue affamée poursuivait son jeu de délicieuses tortures en passant sur les bouts de chairs avant de descendre… puis remonter, ne s'approchant pas de ce point dont les suppliques gémissantes de son amant lui demandaient de s'occuper.

Sasuke était incapable de regarder ailleurs. Le visage d'Itachi crispé par le plaisir, ces plaintes, cette voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas… Était-ce cela de faire l'amour avec l'être que l'on aime ? Il ne se souvenait d'avoir éprouvé ne serait-ce qu'une once d'un tel plaisir avec les femmes sans visage avec qui il avait couché. Les yeux d'onyx étaient à moitié clos, fixés sur l'objet de son désir. Inconsciemment, Sasuke s'était rapproché de la porte, il était tout contre désormais. Il avait l'impression de vivre la scène, de lui appartenir sans pour autant faire plus qu'imaginer l'odeur de l'excitation, sans pour autant sentir la texture ou la chaleur de ces peaux. Il était le spectateur invisible de l'union qui se jouait et ne pouvait renier la chaleur qui se propageait dans son bas-ventre.

Kakashi s'attarda sur le nombril. Les contours d'abord, palpés par des baisers papillon puis goûtés par une langue aguicheuse. Enfin, le muscle rose vint se nicher à l'intérieur de son hôte de façon inattendue, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir soudain. Les mains avaient suivi la descente, mais ne faisaient rien de plus que caresser en d'amples mouvements la surface des jambes et seulement sur leur extérieur. Kakashi se redressa et les deux amants se sourirent. Bientôt, les préliminaires cesseraient.

De là où il était, Sasuke pouvait voir les deux sexes dressés, celui de son frère et celui de son amant. Il se sentait rougir sous la gêne sans se décoller pour autant de cette vision. Même maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à concevoir la suite, pas qu'il soit ignare de la chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à passer outre les explications « techniques ». Cette dimension ne semblait pas inquiéter ou préoccuper les deux hommes toujours au sol, qui s'embrassaient furieusement, passionnément avant que l'argenté ne coupe une nouvelle fois le baiser ne laissant plus qu'un mince lien de salive entre eux. Kakashi passa son pouce sur la commissure de la bouche d'Itachi qui le happa, dans un mouvement de succion lascif et particulièrement suggestif.

- Tu aimerais… que je te fasse la même chose ? Réponds… tu as le droit maintenant, haleta Kakashi, la voix rauque. Itachi esquissa un sourire en coin avant de déclarer, joueur :

- Je ne peux rien exiger de mon maître, mais… s'il en a envie… je ne peux que me plier à ses désirs…

En réponse, Kakashi n'attendit pas plus et goba le membre de son compagnon d'un coup, le faisant se cambrer et pousser un véritable cri de joie sous l'effet de cette gangue humide qui l'entourait si bien. Tout en effectuant de rapides mouvements de va-et-vient, Kakashi, lassé du jeu et souhaitant désormais passer à la vitesse supérieure voulut glisser trois doigts dans la bouche d'Itachi, mais celui-ci les refusa. Étonné, Kakashi s'arrêta et sortit le sexe d'Itachi de son antre de chaleur, ce qui lui valut un regard noir du concerné qui lui montra le sac qu'ils avaient ramené. Kakashi se redressa et se mit à rire, gêné.

- Désolé, j'avais oublié que c'était pour ça qu'on était sorti.

Il empoigna le sac et sortit un tube de lubrifiant puis, avec hésitation, il sortit également deux préservatifs. Ce fut au tour d'Itachi d'être étonné :

- Pourquoi tu veux en mettre ? On est clean tous les deux….

- Oui mais je ne pense pas que le tapis apprécie le traitement, à moins que tu ne tiennes absolument à expliquer la provenance des tâches au nettoyeur, répliqua Kakashi, goguenard.

Itachi rougit. Sasuke était scotché. Ils parlaient tellement librement de ce genre de chose. Mais bien sûr, songea-t-il, ils avaient plus d'expérience que lui et ils étaient vraiment… un couple. Il comprit alors qu'il n'avait jamais projeté jusque-là son amour pour Naruto. Naruto et lui, ça n'avait jamais vraiment dépassé le stade du fantasme malgré leurs sentiments. Est-ce qu'un jour, avec Naruto…pourrait-il envisager de partager cette intimité, cette confiance ? Vu les évènements précédents, il en doutait… Il ne put s'appesantir plus sur cette question, car déjà Kakashi faisait couler la substance gluante sur ses doigts et Sasuke suivit avec appréhension, mais aussi attention le chemin suivit par ceux-ci entre les fesses d'Itachi sur lesquels il avait pleine vue.

Un doigt disparut à l'intérieur de son corps. Sasuke jeta un œil au visage d'Itachi, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas éprouver de douleur et affichait un air satisfait, comme si ce geste, assez étrange tout de même du point de vue de Sasuke, avait été espéré et même ardemment attendu. Un autre doigt s'engouffra dans le passage crée par le précédent et une petite ride de contrariété barra le front d'Itachi. Sasuke songea que l'expérience n'était peut-être pas si plaisante que ça avant que Kakashi ne recommence à caresser le pénis d'Itachi qui avait un peu perdu de sa vigueur entre-temps.

La face d'Itachi se détendit et les gémissements s'élevèrent de nouveau, mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas douter qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de douleur. Un troisième doigt rejoignit ses compatriotes, mais à part une légère crispation, Itachi semblait parfaitement heureux, les doigts fermement cramponnés aux poils du tapis. Sasuke fit un bond en arrière lorsqu'il se cambra brusquement en poussant un pur cri de bonheur. Sasuke constata que Kakashi semblait très content de lui mais retira ses doigts. Sasuke se rapprocha de nouveau. Itachi, complètement déchaîné, lui prit le préservatif des mains et le plaça sur le membre gonflé de son amant avant de le pousser au sol et de se munir également de sa propre protection de latex.

Ébahi, Sasuke assista à l'auto-empalement de son frère sur le sexe couvert de Kakashi qui se laissait totalement faire, contemplant avec une lueur perverse (il ne pourrait plus jamais réfuter l'appellation, songea-t-il, quoique son frère n'était pas mieux…) son partenaire qui prenait son propre plaisir, se déhanchant sauvagement en poussant de petits cris d'extase. Sasuke n'en menait pas large. Il voyait de près l'anus de son propre frère complètement dilaté par la virilité de Kakashi et il se dit qu'il n'arriverait plus jamais à le regarder en face sans songer à cette scène. Et pourtant, il ne fermait pas les yeux. Il ne voyait plus que le dos d'Itachi, mais à l'instar de ce qu'il observait sur le visage de Kakashi qui hurlait de concert avec lui, le résultat devait être approchant. Soudain, il vit Itachi rejeter sa tête en arrière, les cheveux volant sous la brusquerie du mouvement, et se crisper sous l'effet de la jouissance, la bouche ouverte en un cri inarticulé. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut également au tour de Kakashi de se libérer dans un souffle rauque.

Sasuke n'avait jamais crié comme ça. C'est à peine s'il avait laissé échapper un soupir quand il jouissait avec ses conquêtes dont les couinements aigus l'insupportaient d'ailleurs au plus haut point... En tout cas, les deux hommes haletaient bruyamment. Itachi s'était séparé de son amant et avait noué les préservatifs avant de les jeter plus loin sur le sol et de s'allonger à côté de Kakashi. Sasuke nota qu'ils avaient l'air comblés. Si le sexe de cette façon était si bon, ce ne pouvait pas être si mal, non ? Les doigts de Kakashi et d'Itachi s'entremêlèrent durant un moment, le temps que leurs respirations se calment, puis Itachi se leva et proposa sa main à Kakashi, toujours paresseusement affalé sur le tapis.

- Que dirais-tu si nous continuions cet agréable « échange » sous la douche ? Proposa le brun. Kakashi sourit et accepta la main tendue.

- Une revanche ? J'en frémis d'avance… Itachi saisit une oreille entre ses lèvres pour la mordiller avant de se reculer et d'annoncer, le regard de nouveau fiévreux :

- Tu feras plus que ça… Ce fut au tour de Kakashi de sourire, une main se posant sur le torse de l'autre :

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses…

Le couple enlacé, toujours dénudé, mais s'en moquant totalement, se dirigea sans plus tarder vers le prochain témoin de leurs ébats : la salle de bain. Haletant, Sasuke les regarda partir avec cette sensation d'avoir fait plus que du voyeurisme. Il en avait désormais la certitude : ce n'était pas qu'une question d'orientation sexuelle, il pouvait éprouver du désir pour d'autres hommes, la dureté dans son pantalon et son intérêt pour la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister en témoignait. Cependant, il avait également acquis une autre conviction : le seul avec lequel il pourrait connaître ça était celui que son cœur aimait. Le seul qui se dérobait. Le seul qui le rejetait. Naruto.

Il se sentit envahi une nouvelle fois par la colère. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas se résumer à cela. Ce n'était pas juste. Il écouterait les arguments de Naruto et les retournerait un à un s'il le fallait. Ce serait difficile, mais il y arriverait. Mais il mettrait Naruto en face de ses responsabilités également. Ne disait-il pas vouloir le protéger, le rendre heureux ? Alors, il lui montrerait la voie qui conduisait à son bonheur. Il ne pouvait être heureux sans lui. Il avait besoin de fermer le cercle, mais ne pouvait le compléter seul. Et il savait qu'il en était de même pour le blond. Il surmonterait les obstacles parce que, lui aussi voulait connaître cet apaisement qu'Itachi ressentait dans les bras de son bien aimé. Il voulait cette complicité que partageaient Itachi et Kakashi. Il voulait cette confiance et cet abandon que confère la certitude ne plus être seul à affronter la vie.

Il sortit discrètement de l'appartement alors que de nouveaux gémissements retentissaient, fruits d'une nouvelle esquisse de passion humaine bientôt consommée… de nouveau. Il se rendit chez lui, chez eux. Il voulait des réponses. Il n'y aurait pas de compromis. Rien que la vérité. Il ne serait plus lâche et ne fuirait plus. Et il obligerait Naruto à en faire autant. Cela ne pouvait durer, une corde ne peut résister lorsque les fils qui la composent sont déliés… Naruto et lui étaient liés. Ils avaient vécu trop de choses, avaient tellement souffert pour être réunis. Ce ne pouvait être un hasard.

Il rentra sans hésiter dans la maison et poussa d'une main le shoji de la salle où il avait laissé Naruto. Le clapet du clavier était baissé et la salle, silencieuse. Naruto n'était plus là. Il fouilla leur chambre et toutes les autres pièces, mais il n'était pas là. Il était parti. Peur. Solitude. Abandon. Où ? Où était-il ? En dehors de cette maison, il aurait pu décider d'aller se réfugier chez un de ses amis, mais lequel ? Tous l'auraient accueilli, c'était certain mais il ne voulait pas les appeler pour savoir et soulever des questions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être avant qu'il n'ait fait le point avec Naruto. Il réfléchit avant d'être frappé d'une illumination. Peut-être… Oui, ce devait être ça. Il devait être chez Gaara. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. Il sortit aussi vite qu'il était rentré : pressé et inquiet.

Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser seul.

***

Sakura se triturait l'esprit pour trouver comment aborder le sujet. Le chemin était court et elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de réponse à son problème. Elle pesta intérieurement et se trouva à se dandiner d'une jambe sur l'autre sans parvenir à pousser la sonnette. Enfin, elle se dit qu'elle était ridicule d'agir comme une collégienne effarouchée et sonna. Une fois. Au bout d'une minute, elle recommença. Curieuse, elle poussa la porte d'entrée. Comme ça, juste pour voir, innocemment. Enfin… C'était les prétextes qu'elle se donnait pour satisfaire son envie de vérifier si les occupants étaient bel et bien absents ou s'ils l'ignoraient délibérément. La porte s'ouvrir sur l'entrée. Donc, il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un même si fermer sa porte quand on partait n'était pas toujours un réflexe ici[1]…

Elle ouvrit le shoji du salon, mais il était vidé, alors elle se dit qu'elle laisserait un mot pour Naruto dans sa chambre. Elle en fut soulagée. Du coup, elle n'aurait pas à lui dire en face, c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça et puis, il serait libre d'accepter ou pas et elle aurait quand même rempli sa mission. Elle monta les escaliers et s'apprêtait à pousser le voile de riz quand un gémissement se fit entendre à côté. Prudente, elle tendit l'oreille et la plainte se fit de nouveau entendre. Inquiète, elle s'approcha de la salle d'où provenait le son.

Précautionneusement, elle fit glisser le panneau et découvrit une forme recroquevillée sur le sol. Ses longs cheveux blonds la renseignèrent : Naruto. Elle se précipita à sa rencontre. Elle essaya de lui faire dire ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais il ne laissa échapper qu'un gargouillis de mots incompréhensibles pour elle. Un seul mot revenait en boucle. Sasuke. Elle comprit que quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer. Elle avisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Elle alla chercher un linge humide pour lui essuyer ses joues et lui redonner un aspect un peu plus présentable. Il se calma durant l'opération, mais elle ne parvint pas à lui tirer un mot.

Elle opta pour le conduire chez elle et il la suivit sans résister. Elle lui tint la main durant le trajet tout en s'inquiétant de ce qu'il risquait d'y trouver, mais de toute façon, elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'abandonner dans cet état. Elle l'examina pendant le trajet. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas bien, il ne se donnait même pas la peine de faire semblant, trop perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Son visage était grave, réfléchi, presque trop adulte pour ceux qui le côtoyaient depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle. Les longs cheveux pendaient tristement autour de son visage creusé par les soucis. Elle aurait aimé retrouver un peu du Naruto d'avant le concert, si gai et insouciant, un rien immature.

Celui qui l'accompagnait paraissait usé. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il était en cours, il savait faire montre d'une figure affable et même joyeuse, mais pour Sakura qui le connaissait bien, il ne s'agissait que d'une façade. Elle avait bien vu, elle, la différence et elle n'était pas sûre que leurs autres amis s'en soient rendu compte, mais il est vrai qu'il était plus commode de se laisser prendre par le masque plutôt que de s'occuper de ce qu'il y avait en dessous au risque de se mêler de choses privées et gênantes. Depuis le pique-nique en fait, les choses avaient insensiblement changé.

C'était des regards en coin, des sous-entendus parfois. Tout cela restait très subtil pour qui n'y faisait pas spécialement attention, mais la jeune fille sentait la différence. Il y avait eu des prétextes pour ne pas venir, une distance physique avec Naruto et Sasuke qui s'était dressée. Un malaise. Surtout avec Ino, les autres étant surtout indécis sur la conduite à tenir, comme Kiba, ce qui les rendait maladroits. Bien sûr, ils avaient dit qu'ils accepteraient la relation entre les deux frères, mais inconsciemment, il y avait des préjugés tenaces et se tenir naturellement alors que les choses stagnaient entre eux était difficile. Ce n'était pas volontaire la plupart du temps pourtant, mais les liens de leur amitié semblaient un peu distendus et le comportement de Naruto, si loin de celui qu'il avait avant et qui avait cimenté leur groupe, renforçait cette impression.

Sakura en était furieuse, mais tous avaient semblé ne pas comprendre ce dont il était question. C'était maintenant que Naruto avait le plus besoin de leur soutien et elle leur reprochait de ne pas s'impliquer plus. Il y avait eu les cours et le travail bien sûr, mais avant cela ne les avait pas gênés pour se voir. Elle s'inquiétait de leurs réactions quand Naruto et Sasuke seraient réellement ensemble. Enfin, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger… ça ne semblait pas encore gagné. Une fois chez elle, elle prêta des patins à Naruto et lui demanda de l'attendre dans le salon. Il fallait qu'elle règle le problème avant qu'ils ne se croisent. Elle monta dans sa chambre où elle l'avait laissé, mais il n'y avait personne. Prise d'une impulsion subite elle redescendit à toute allure et se figea en découvrant la scène qui se déroulait dans le salon.

Deux silhouettes se faisaient face. Naruto semblait se battre contre les différents sentiments qui l'animaient, enfin sorti de sa torpeur, tandis que l'autre personne ne savait comment se tenir, intimidée. Sakura sut qu'il lui fallait désamorcer la situation, mais ne savait pas quoi dire alors elle laissa échapper la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- Euh… Quelqu'un veut du soda ?

Manifestement, sa réflexion débloqua la situation, car, après un instant où sa suggestion fut analysée puis comprise, Naruto se mit à rire doucement, bientôt suivi par son opposant. Ils se jaugèrent un instant avant que le blond ne soupire et se pose sur l'un des zabutons. Sakura les laissa un instant pour revenir avec les trois boissons. Personne ne parla pour commencer, trop gênés pour savoir par quoi commencer avant que Naruto ne se décide à prendre la parole, la tête baissée sur la table où reposait sa canette.

- Tu sais, je suis désolé… Hinata. La jeune fille ne rougit pas et sourit doucement.

- Je crois que c'est à moi plutôt de dire ces mots, Naruto. Surpris par l'absence de bégaiement ou d'hésitation, le blond se redressa.

- Hinata a beaucoup changé Naruto, expliqua Sakura.

- Je vois ça, murmura celui-ci.

Il détailla la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé physiquement, peut-être un peu moins mince tout en restant svelte. Plus féminine et sûre de son charme, en tout cas. Elle ne portait pas un de ses kimonos qu'elle avait toujours arboré en dehors de l'uniforme scolaire. Elle était habillée de façon moderne en jupe et tee-shirt cintré qui mettait en valeur ses formes gracieuses et épanouies. Elle semblait plus affirmée et plus forte de caractère. Apaisée aussi… La différence était subtile, mais pour lui qui l'avait connu avant, c'était flagrant. La jeune fille le laissa à son inspection et crût utile de le renseigner sur les évènements qui avaient suivi son agression :

- Après… l'agression (Naruto se crispa), mon père a décidé de m'éloigner. Il n'a rien dit à personne même à Neji. Ils hochèrent la tête, le cousin d'Hinata n'avait pas réussi à savoir ce qu'il était advenu de celle-ci malgré son insistance auprès de son oncle. Nous avons parlé, beaucoup en fait. Je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais fait de fausses idées et nous en avons profité pour régler certaines choses entre nous. Pendant cette période, il m'a régulièrement rendu visite. J'ai passé quelques temps à Kanazawa[2] pour faire le point et… J'ai été suivi par un thérapeute. Ça m'a permis de comprendre beaucoup de choses et en premier lieu, que je suis seule responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé, que ce soit dans notre relation ou ce soir là…

- Tu n'es pas la seule fautive, Hinata. Je savais bien que tu m'aimais et je savais aussi… je savais que… euh…

- Que tu ne m'aimais pas ? Oui, j'en ai pris conscience, mais j'aurais dû l'accepter et au lieu de cela, je me suis plongée dans mon rêve pour ne pas affronter la réalité, poursuivit-elle. J'avais beaucoup de mal à exister pour moi-même, je n'avais pas de but dans la vie et je me suis raccrochée à toi…

- J'aurais dû rompre bien avant que cela ne dégénère, la coupa Naruto. Je savais que je te faisais du mal…

- Ça n'aurait rien changé, tu sais, intervint Hinata. Je n'aurais pas voulu y croire de toute façon. Je t'avais choisi. Tu étais devenu mon obsession, mon moyen d'échapper à mon mal-être…

- On a qu'à dire que je te pardonne si tu me pardonnes, hein ? Fit Naruto, mal à l'aise.

- Je suis soulagée que tu le voies comme ça, tu sais, déclara la jeune fille à qui on venait sans doute d'ôter un grand poids de ces épaules.

- Je crois… qu'on a fait des erreurs tous les deux, mais je ne veux pas passer mon temps à ressasser le passé… j'en ai marre du passé, soupira douloureusement Naruto. Hésitante, Hinata jeta un regard à Sakura qui hocha doucement de la tête et demanda :

- Et… comment va Sasuke ?

Le visage du blond se ferma instantanément et ses yeux se détournèrent. Hinata prit son courage à deux mains et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Tu sais ; j'avais compris. Dès ce jour-là, j'ai su. J'étais aveugle, c'était tellement évident.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit Naruto en dégageant brusquement sa main.

- Naruto, l'interrompit Sakura, restée en retrait depuis le début de la conversation. Vu l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé tout à l'heure, tu ne peux pas nier…

- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Gronda Naruto. Il n'y a rien. Sasuke est mon frère. Oui, on s'est un peu disputé, mais ça arrive dans toutes les fratries, non ?

- Sakura ? Tu peux nous laisser seuls un moment, s'il te plaît ? Demanda doucement Hinata.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la fleur se leva et se retira dans la cuisine. Restée seule avec Naruto, Hinata reprit:

- Naruto ? Le blond secouait négativement la tête. Il ne voulait pas parler. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre Naruto. J'aimerais juste que tu m'écoutes, d'accord ? Naruto soupira.

- Je… d'accord. Hinata prit une grande inspiration.

- Dès le départ, j'ai été jalouse du lien qu'il y avait entre toi et Sasuke. Je me sentais toujours en compétition avec lui pour conquérir ton cœur. Lorsqu'il était là, j'avais toujours l'impression d'être en trop et (elle émit un petit rire), il me le faisait bien sentir ! Il tient tant à toi, tu sais ! C'était indéniable, mais je me refusais à le voir. Pour moi, il n'était qu'un obstacle à franchir…

- Je sais ça mais…

- Je sais aussi que tu l'aimes. Naruto écarquilla les yeux et Hinata sourit. Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as laissée pour aller le rejoindre ? A cet instant, tu ne te souciais que de lui, il n'y avait pas de doute dans ton regard. J'ai haï Sasuke pour ça. Plus que de réussir là où j'avais échoué, ce qui était pire c'était que j'avais fini par comprendre que je n'avais jamais eu la moindre chance. Vous vous aimiez déjà trop profondément…

- Et ça nous mène où, hein ? Constata Naruto, amer.

- Au moins, tu ne le nies plus. C'est déjà un bon début, affirma doucement la jeune fille.

- La belle affaire, ricana le blond. Et on fait quoi après ? On se prend un appart', on se tient la main dans la rue ? C'est pas comme ça qu'il sera heureux. C'est pas une vie !

- Pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas en décider ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- Pour qu'on se retrouve à l'écart de la société ? Pour affronter le regard dégoûté des gens ? C'est pas la vie qu'il mérite. Sasuke doit avoir une famille normale, et des enfants ! Je sais bien qu'il ne sera pas heureux avec moi !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Tu ne comprends pas, grommela le blond.

- Si, je comprends bien justement. Tu ne vois que les aspects négatifs et tu enterres cet amour avant même de lui avoir laissé une chance. Tu sais, Naruto, c'est rare de trouver quelqu'un qui t'aime comme Sasuke t'aime et si tu veux le rendre heureux, tu dois te laisser une chance de le laisser t'approcher. Je ne sais pas ce qui te retient à ce point, mais tu as le droit d'être aimé autant que tu aimes les autres.

- Tu ne me connais pas, Hinata, la voix était murmure, mais le ton, lui, était clairement affirmé. La jeune fille répondit du tac au tac :

- C'est vrai mais tu sais pourquoi je voulais te revoir ? Pourquoi j'ai demandé à Sakura de servir d'intermédiaire ? Ce n'était pas simplement pour m'excuser, mais surtout parce que je voudrais que tu sois heureux… pour réparer un peu le mal que je t'ai fais*(_fait_), que je vous ai fait. Maintenant, arrête de te donner des excuses, tu te complais dans ce rôle de victime, mais est-ce que tu peux réellement t'imaginer vivre sans Sasuke ?

Naruto repensa aux paroles d'Ino dans le parc. Son cœur se serra. Il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas être séparé de Sasuke, et déjà à l'époque, c'était si difficile, si dur et il avait flanché pour se raccrocher à cette idée qui lui faisait si peur, celle d'être seul, mais maintenant… Maintenant, il savait. Il ne lui apporterait que du malheur… Ce serait égoïste de le retenir pour son propre besoin…

- Penses-y, Naruto. Ce n'est pas une fois que tu l'auras perdu qu'il faudra regretter, insista la jeune fille avant de se lever.

Il en fit de même et, après une brève hésitation, étreignit la jeune fille. C'est ainsi que Sakura les retrouva. Hinata prit congé, invitant Naruto à reprendre contact avec elle s'il se sentait capable de la revoir. Celui-ci n'avait pas d'amertume envers la jeune fille. Certes, leur relation avait failli tourner au drame, mais le blond ne voulait pas faire peser cet événement sur toute la vie de la jeune fille, c'est pourquoi il lui avait accordé son pardon. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas non plus la faire retomber dans sa psychose et lui avoua qu'il ne pensait pas que ce serait une bonne chose pour eux de reprendre contact avec leur passif. Hinata parut triste, mais accepta, le remerciant d'avoir voulu accepter ses excuses et d'avoir écouté ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Cela lui permettait de tourner définitivement la page. Ils se séparèrent sur le pas de la porte et Hinata partit sans se retourner, laissant un Naruto plutôt songeur en tête à tête avec Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Questionna la jeune fille. Naruto soupira, un peu tristement.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous devriez parler pour commencer, tu ne crois pas ? Suggéra-t-elle.

- Tu as sans doute raison, reconnut-il. Il se tourna vers elle en souriant : T'es une super sœur, tu le sais ça ?

- Ouais ! J'suis la meilleure ! Fanfaronna la rose avant de se faire interrompre :

- Tu sais depuis quand ? La question était évidente. Sakura se rembrunit, mais consentit à répondre :

- Depuis le parc et même avant, même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, confessa-t-elle.

- Et… euh… comment… enfin… bredouilla-t-il.

- Ça m'a fait mal sur le coup quand j'ai réalisé, poursuivit la jeune fille. Sasuke, je fantasmais dessus depuis un moment, mais bon… tu étais au courant, hein ? Fit-elle, en riant un peu jaune. Mais je ne m'en suis vraiment rendu compte qu'au pique-nique, en avril dernier. Et les autres aussi, crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

- Ça explique pas mal de choses. Constatant son air interrogateur, il poursuivit : Je ne suis pas aussi stupide qu'on le croit. J'ai bien remarqué que Kiba était gêné avec moi, il y a certains gestes qu'il n'ose plus faire et nos bagarres se font à distance, plus de corps à corps. Et Ino m'a balancé quelques remarques aussi…

- Ouais, j'ai noté aussi, mais tu sais, une fois que vous serez clair au niveau de la relation, ils accepteront. On en a déjà discuté et on vous soutient même si ce n'est pas facile.

- Au clair dans notre relation, répéta Naruto, amer. Et toi, tu l'as accepté ? Vraiment ?

- Oui, Naruto. Elle lui prit les mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Je vous aime tous les deux autant l'un que l'autre, on se connaît depuis si longtemps… Vous êtes comme mes frangins et j'ai pris du recul, j'ai grandi. Kankurô m'a fait comprendre que mes sentiments pour Sasuke n'étaient qu'une passion d'écolière. Ça m'a ouvert à d'autres possibilités, ajouta-t-elle, mutine. D'ailleurs, il doit bientôt arriver…

- La si sérieuse Sakura se dévergonderait-elle ? La taquina doucement le blond.

- Oui, faut croire…Acquiesça la jeune fille, rieuse.

- Et bien, Mademoiselle Haruno, que vont dire vos parents ? Le ton n'était pas moqueur, juste léger, mais Sakura se permit de recentrer la discussion, sentant que le blond cherchait à faire diversion :

- Parle à Sasuke, Naruto, reprit Sakura, posément.

Il contempla le visage grave et doux de sa meilleure amie. Sakura avait été son premier amour, du moins, le seul qu'il avait décidé d'envisager avec une fille. Hinata, il l'avait fait par obligation, pas par affection. Elle l'avait toujours rembarré, n'ayant d'yeux que pour Sasuke, mais leur trio s'entendait bien. Ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble. Naruto imaginait des plans foireux, Sakura tentait de l'en dissuader à sa manière (forte, disons-le clairement…) mais se retrouvait involontairement embringuée dedans et Sasuke faisait semblant de s'en moquer complètement, mais trouvait toujours moyen de leur sauver la mise. Ça avait été les meilleures années de sa vie.

Naruto se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. En se relevant, ils se sourirent. Naruto avait peur de ce qu'il allait affronter. Il voulait parler à Sasuke, lui faire comprendre son point de vue et après… Il ne voyait pas si loin, il n'arrivait même pas à se projeter à « après ». Parce qu'il savait qu'il leur faudrait parler d'eux et que ça le terrifiait. Pourtant, Hinata et Sakura avaient raison, il devait le reconnaître. Il fallait en parler, mettre les choses à plat entre eux pour aller de l'avant et de préférence, avant le retour de Jiraya et Tsunade. Leurs tuteurs téléphonaient tous les deux jours et Tsunade s'était inquiétée du fait que Naruto ne veuille pas encore parler de son passé et leurs entretiens tournaient un peu en rond puisque Naruto ne se sentait pas de se confier à elle. Il savait qu'à son retour, il n'y couperait pas, mais il ne voulait pas leur en parler. Pas avant de l'avoir fait avec Sasuke.

Il se dirigea vers sa maison. Il monta avec hésitation vers la salle de musique où le piano était resté silencieux depuis le concert de Gaara. A chaque fois qu'il avait voulu jouer, cette horrible mélodie venait le hanter, mais s'il voulait dépasser ses appréhensions, il fallait commencer par réussir à retrouver ce qui avait été sa motivation première, celle qui lui avait donné envie d'apprendre et de se perdre dans la musique. Il ne lutta pas pour une fois pour refouler ses souvenirs et se pencha sur l'un d'eux en particulier. La musique d'Iruka, cette berceuse qu'il lui jouait si souvent étant enfant qu'il la connaissait par cœur. Il laissa son souvenir guider ses doigts sur les touches et entama la partition gravée dans sa mémoire.

***

Il frappa avec insistance sur la porte du roux. Enfin, la lourde porte s'ouvrit et il s'engouffra dans l'appartement sous le regard médusé de ses occupants.

- Où est Naruto ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, répliqua le roux dont les yeux l'auraient fusillé sur place s'ils l'avaient pu.

- Ouais, tu pourrais dire bonjour au lieu de débarquer comme ça ! Et puis t'es qui d'abord? Demanda une voix que Sasuke ne connaissait pas.

Il se retourna pour dévisager la personne à qui appartenait la voix. Elle appartenait à une jeune femme, un peu plus âgée que lui-même lui sembla-t-il. Blonde, les yeux noirs, bien proportionnée à ce qu'il pouvait en juger. A ses côtés, il reconnut Shikamaru qui avait son bras posé autour de la taille de la blonde. Il comprit qu'elle devait être Temari et se rappela alors que le roux devait recevoir sa famille et que c'était la raison pour laquelle Naruto devait justement passer le voir.

- C'est Sasuke, le frangin de Naruto, expliqua Shikamaru.

- Brun, un putain de beau gosse, mais qui est aussi handicapé social version je-lutte-contre-le-réchauffement-climatique… ? Ouais, ça doit être lui, conclut Temari avant de se laisser entraîner par son amant sur le canapé pour une nouvelle séance de papouilles buccales qui furent acceptées instantanément par la jeune fille qui délaissa le jeune homme mal élevé qui avait osé interrompre cette oh combien délectable et intéressante activité.

Gaara saisit le bras du brun, interloqué par cette scène et le tira derrière lui sur la terrasse. Il referma soigneusement la vitre pour qu'on ne les entende pas de l'intérieur. Quoique, vu les préoccupations actuelles des jeunes gens, cela n'était pas vraiment nécessaire…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Naruto ? Demanda Gaara, sans préambule.

- J'en déduis qu'il n'est pas ici, répliqua Sasuke qui voulut repartir, mais la poigne d'acier du roux le stoppa.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Naruto ? Réitéra Gaara, la voix dangereusement basse. Sasuke soupira. Gaara était comme un bull-dog et ne lâcherait pas prise avant de savoir.

- On … s'est disputé. Je le cherchais, expliqua évasivement le brun, n'ayant pas envie de s'étaler sur le sujet.

- Tu lui as déclaré tes sentiments et il t'a rejeté, conclut le roux. Sasuke le regarda comme si le roux venait de se voir pousser un troisième œil.

- Comment…

- Je m'y connais en rejet, fit le roux en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête la scène des embrassades entre sa sœur et Shikamaru.

- Et ça ne te fait rien ? Questionna Sasuke.

- Temari est ma sœur. Je n'aurais même pas dû y penser, mais j'ai tenté ma chance quand même. Tant pis pour moi, résuma-t-il.

- Si ça pouvait être aussi simple, murmura Sasuke, le regard vissé au sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui a cloché pour vous ? Reprit Gaara.

- Je crois pas que tu sois la personne la plus apte à me conseiller, fit Sasuke, un peu désabusé.

- Et tu vois qui d'autre ? T'en connais beaucoup des pédés ? Susurra le roux, mi-attristé, mi-agacé.

Sasuke songea un instant à son frère, mais étant donné la scène à laquelle il avait assisté, il ne tenait pas trop à lui parler dans un délai immédiat. Effectivement, le roux était une bonne option, même s'il avait le tact d'une endive. Au moins, il aurait un avis franc. Il se résigna donc :

- Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aime aussi, mais… Il ne veut pas entendre parler d'un « nous ». J'le comprends pas, soupira Sasuke.

- Moi, si. Le brun leva un sourcil interrogateur. Pff ! T'es borné comme mec. Quand je pense que Naruto répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que t'es un génie, ça me dépasse, railla le roux.

- Si tu t'expliquais plutôt au lieu de t'la jouer, répliqua le brun, vexé. Gaara le fixa un instant avant de reprendre :

- T'as des œillères mon vieux, mais Naruto, lui, il voit bien ce que votre relation entraînera.

Voyant Sasuke s'apprêter à l'interrompre, il le foudroya du regard. Il n'aimait déjà pas parler alors ce n'était pas pour se faire couper toutes les dix secondes :

- L'homosexualité, c'est pas que des beaux sentiments Sasuke, et tu es naïf si tu as résumé ça comme ça. Tu dois prendre en compte que tu ne pourras jamais avoir une vie de famille normale, ni d'enfants. Tu seras souvent décrié ou critiqué par les autres ou tu devras cacher ta relation et la garder secrète pour ne pas être rejeté dans le monde du travail ou la société tout court. Tu auras du mal à acheter une maison en commun parce que ce sera mal vu, tu ne pourras pas tenir la main de Naruto dans la rue car on vous regardera de travers. Si tu tombes malade, Naruto n'aura aucun droit sur toi, ni pour prendre des décisions médicales ou pour gérer tes affaires en ton absence et je ne te parle pas de ton décès. En Grande-Bretagne c'est un peu plus libéral mais pas tant que ça, Sasuke. Naruto a vu ce qu'il en était, j'en ai déjà discuté avec lui.

- Naruto t'a…

- Arrête de m'interrompre ou je te balance par dessus la rambarde, le prévint Gaara, excédé. Il me l'a demandé de manière détournée, mais je savais ce qu'il en était, mais j'ai choisi de ne rien lui cacher. C'est pas le monde des bisounours dans lequel on vit, Sasuke, conclut Gaara.

- Autrement dit, tu me dis de renoncer ? Fit Sasuke, démoralisé.

- Non. Je te dis qu'il faut que tu comprennes ce qui retient Naruto et puis il n'y a pas que ça, continua le jeune homme.

- Quoi encore ? Tu vas me sortir que tous les homos doivent passer un examen d'entrée du genre « permis de niquer » ? Fit Sasuke, exaspéré.

- Non quoique ce serait une bonne idée, dit Gaara d'une voix si sérieuse qu'un instant (infime, mais quand même..), Sasuke douta. Est-ce que Naruto t'a déjà parlé de son passé ?

- Non, il ne voulait m'en parler que si j'acceptais d'oublier mes sentiments pour lui. Le roux parut songeur puis plongea son regard turquoise dans les orbes d'onyx avant de déclarer :

- C'est ça qui le retient. Tu dois avoir tous les éléments en main pour comprendre Naruto, annonça sentencieusement Gaara qui voulut rouvrir la porte vitrée, mais Sasuke le retint :

- Et pour toi ? Ce doit être difficile de les voir, dans ton propre salon…

Pour la première fois, il décela une grande détresse dans le visage impassible du roux. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et au regard qu'il lui jeta par la suite, il sut qu'il avait intérêt à oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Il ouvrit lui-même la vitre et salua Gaara de même que Temari et Shikamaru qui ne relevèrent même pas la tête. Gaara l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée puis, jetant un œil sur le couple qui continuait sa promenade au pays de la salive, il prit sa veste et sortit avec Sasuke qui décida de rentrer chez lui et d'attendre le retour de Naruto. Le portable de Gaara vibra et après quelques instants, il rattrapa Sasuke. C'était Kankurô. Il avait rejoint Sakura qui lui avait expliqué le passage de Naruto chez elle et indiquait qu'il devait être rentré. Elle cherchait à savoir où se trouvait Sasuke pour l'en informer. Sasuke le remercia ce qui lui valut un vague « Ouais, j'vais me reconvertir en berger pour connard égaré ». Il ne releva pas et partit retrouver son blond.

***

A l'intérieur de l'appartement du roux, une fois qu'elle fut certaine que Gaara était à bonne distance et ne pourrait les entendre, Temari repoussa Shikamaru puis planta ses yeux perçants dans ceux du génie :

- Y s'passe quoi avec mon p'tit frère ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Déclara le brun, nonchalamment.

- Je parle du fait que, bien que ce soit très agréable ces séances de bécotage, tu n'as jamais montré une telle motivation en Grande-Bretagne.

- C'est parce que tu m'as manqué, affirma paresseusement Shikamaru.

- Arrête de me prendre pour une conne, ok ? Reprit Temari, sérieuse. Je sais qu'y s'passe un truc avec Gaara.

- Tu veux pas qu'on en discute plus tard ? On pourrait faire bien mieux maintenant qu'on est seuls, fit Shikamaru, mutin. Une claque s'abattit sur sa joue, le faisant ouvrir grand les yeux. La jeune fille semblait furieuse.

- J'ai pas envie de plaisanter, Shikamaru. Tu t'invites ici, tu loges même la nuit, on baise juste à côté de mes frères… Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ?

- Je ne pensais pas que ça te déplaisait ? Répondit tranquillement le jeune homme.

- Shikamaru… soupira la blonde. On va arrêter les faux-semblants, ok ? Je m'inquiète pour mon p'tit frère. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, il y a quelque chose qui le fait souffrir et je sais que c'est toi.

- Il t'en a parlé ? Questionna le brun, prudemment.

- Gaara, parler ? Tu vis sur quelle planète ? Il est aussi expressif qu'un bloc de béton, fit Temari, pensive. Nan, il n'a rien dit mais je connais mon frangin et après ce que j'ai vu cette nuit, je ne peux que me dire qu'il va vraiment mal.

**_Flash-back_**

La jeune fille se leva. Elle aimait s'envoyer en l'air avec Shikamaru et la présence de ses frangins dans la pièce juste à côté l'excitait. Ils faisaient tout pour faire le moins de bruit possible et ça ne faisait qu'ajouter à son plaisir. Shikamaru était vraiment un bon amant. S'il ne le lui avait pas dit, elle aurait juré qu'il n'était pas vierge tellement il s'était révélé doué. « Je suis un génie » avait-il simplement dit, ce qui lui avait valu une bonne frappe sur sa tronche « géniale » et une réconciliation sur le lit… Sans compter que depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Japon, ils ne se privaient pas.

Elle avait chaud et avait décidé de se rendre dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Elle atteint la cuisine sans un bruit et se versa un peu du précieux liquide rafraîchissant. Elle le dégusta, profitant de l'obscurité pour s'attarder un peu et se délasser. Quand elle fut prête, elle se dirigea de nouveau vers la petite chambre d'ami qu'elle occupait tandis que Kankurô et Gaara se partageaient la mezzanine. Soudain, un mouvement attira son attention sur la terrasse. Elle s'approcha silencieusement, sans se faire remarquer. Le clair de lune lui révéla la forme de Gaara.

Il ne l'avait pas vu. Son visage était tourné vers la lune, inexpressif comme à son habitude, mais ce que remarqua la jeune femme, ce qui la choqua, se furent les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur le visage de Gaara.

**_Fin flash-back_**

- Gaara… pleurait ? Shikamaru avait l'air troublé puis sa face se ferma. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.

- Oh ! Tu ne vois pas ? S'exclama Temari, froidement. Tu sais que Gaara préfère les mecs, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense qu'il t'a fait des avances et que tu l'as repoussé, tu me suis ?

- Même si c'était vrai, je ne comprends pas en quoi ça me regarde. Je suis hétéro, tu es bien placée pour le savoir.

- Ouais, mais vous étiez potes avant. Et je sais que votre amitié comptait pour toi comme pour lui. De plus, tu sais qu'il ne t'aurait jamais forcé à quoi que ce soit. Tu l'aurais simplement repoussé et il aurait normalement dû accepter. Et ça aurait été comme si ça n'avait jamais eu lieu. Le vrai problème tu vois, c'est que Gaara ne sait pas comment se comporter parce que c'est la première fois qu'il est amoureux. Du coup, il a certainement fait une connerie et je crois que tu essaies de lui faire payer.

- …

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ecoute-moi Shikamaru. Nous deux, c'est sympa, mais tu sais bien, tout comme moi, qu'il n'y a pas d'avenir dans notre relation. On prend du bon temps, mais pas plus, il n'a jamais été question d'amour ou d'autres trucs dans ce genre-là. Si tu cherches à punir Gaara parce que tu lui en veux de l'attirance qu'il provoque chez toi, et Dieu sait que mon p'tit frère est sexy, je ne te servirai pas d'alibi, ok ? Parce que tu ne ferais pas toute cette comédie si ce n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- …

- Tu es une fille intelligente, murmura Shikamaru.

- J'ai surtout plus d'expérience que toi. Rappelle-toi que j'ai trois ans de plus ! Fit-elle pompeusement.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que je lui parle… galère ! Râla le brun.

- Ouais, d'ailleurs je vais vous laisser en tête à tête. Kankurô et moi partis, vous serez mieux pour discuter. .. ou faire autre chose ! S'exclama la jeune femme, en riant.

Elle attrapa sa veste et sortit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer. Il s'affala sur le canapé. Ça s'annonçait vraiment galère.

Il attendit un moment, mais ne voyant pas le roux revenir, il se laissa aller à s'endormir. C'était tellement plus simple de se laisser aller au sommeil. Dans ces moments-là, pas besoin de réfléchir, de se prendre la tête. Naruto l'avait comparé avec la Belle au Bois Dormant une fois, ajoutant qu'il lui fallait attendre son Prince Charmant pour se réveiller. Quelle bêtise ! Tout à fait digne du blond. C'est pourquoi, quand il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir les perles turquoise juste au dessus de lui, il eut le réflexe de vérifier que son « équipement » masculin était toujours en place. Soulagé, il se redressa sur le canapé.

- Où est Temari ? Demanda le roux.

- Sortie, répondit laconiquement le brun.

Ayant obtenu sa réponse, Gaara s'éloigna pour aller prendre un de ses livres de cours en Histoire de la musicologie. Il commença à le feuilleter, sans prêter plus d'attention au jeune homme. « Galère », pensa l'autre, comprenant que ce serait à lui de faire le premier pas. Il saisit l'exemplaire des mains du roux et le posa sur la table basse en face du canapé. Gaara lui lança un regard curieux.

- On peut parler ? Déclara le brun, ennuyé par avance. Gaara plissa les yeux.

- Parce que maintenant, tu veux parler ? C'est nouveau. D'habitude, on préfère s'engueuler, non ?

Shikamaru retint un soupir, ça n'allait pas être facile et son interlocuteur ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il se décida à y aller directement, ce serait moins « galère » et plus rapide d'entrer dans le vif du sujet :

- Tu sais, ma vie est réglée depuis longtemps. Faire le même travail que mon père, un métier pas trop galère et payé normalement. Ensuite, épouser une femme, ni trop moche, ni trop belle et avoir des enfants et profiter tranquillement de la vie…

- Et pourquoi ai-je droit au récit miteux de ta petite vie parfaite d'hétéro ? Tu veux m'en foutre encore plein la gueule ? Merci, mais j'ai déjà donné.

Gaara voulut se lever mais Shikamaru l'en empêcha d'une main ferme. Le roux lui lança un regard noir mais il passa outre.

- Je t'en parle parce que tu remets en cause cette vie et que j't'en veux, annonça-t-il calmement. Il eut la joie, intérieure, de voir une légère marque de stupéfaction chez Gaara, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant avant que celui-ci ne se reprenne.

- Tu veux passer du côté obscur de la force ? Ricana l'autre. Nan, tu me feras pas croire ça… Je… Gaara se mit à hésiter avant d'avouer, baissant la tête : joue pas à ça, ok ? Je peux accepter que tu ne veuilles pas avoir une relation avec moi, même en ami, et que t'es hétéro mais… joue pas avec moi. La voix était devenue murmure, mais étrangement, ce fut Shikamaru qui fut le plus troublé.

Il venait de vraiment le réaliser. Gaara était réellement amoureux. De lui.

- Je joue pas. Je sais pas où ça peut mener, je ne suis sûr de rien et ça me fait chier. Tu sais que je n'aime pas les incertitudes, c'est un schéma que je ne maîtrise pas.

- Tu veux… essayer avec moi ? Mais… Temari ? Gaara semblait abasourdi.

- Galère ! Temari et moi, c'est rien, y'a pas de sentiments, y'en a jamais eu, soupira Shikamaru.

- Mais tu n'es pas homo, tu…

Shikamaru, qui en avait marre, décida de faire la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour, logiquement, convaincre Gaara de son sérieux. Il l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas comme la première fois. C'était lui qui menait le jeu. C'était un peu maladroit, un peu hésitant, mais tendre. Shikamaru ne savait pas où tout cela les mènerait ni même si cela les mènerait quelque part, mais il voulait le tenter. Gaara était son égal, un esprit à la hauteur du sien. Il aimait les conversations, les débats qu'il avait eus avec lui et que les sentiments avaient remis en cause. Il y avait réfléchi, un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Suffisamment en tout cas pour que ça lui prenne la tête et qu'il en veuille à Gaara de lui montrer un monde dans lequel il n'avait aucun repère. Mais c'est là qu'il s'était rendu compte que le roux avait soulevé un intérêt que personne d'autre n'avait réussi à éveiller en lui.

Alors le mieux c'était sans doute d'abandonner et d'arrêter de se poser des questions inutiles et de voir ce qu'il en sortirait. Était-il amoureux ? Cette question déjà était trop chiante en elle-même, mais il savait que s'il voulait bien se donner du temps, il finirait par l'être de Gaara. Ce ne serait pas difficile et il aimait ce qui ne requérait pas beaucoup d'efforts. Il quitta la bouche du roux qui avait fermé les yeux et sourit devant le visage rougi et troublé du roux. Il avait gagné un prix de taille. Il devait être un des rares privilégiés à avoir pu contempler cette facette de la personnalité du roux. Ce dernier ouvrit ces yeux bleu-vert sur lui. Il avait toujours trouvé cette couleur extraordinaire. Il leva la main pour lui caresser la joue et déclara, serein :

- De toute façon, les enfants, j'ai toujours trouvé ça galère.

***

Sasuke entendit le son du piano. Il en fut étrangement satisfait. La musique de Naruto lui avait manqué. Nan, plus que ça, c'était Naruto tout entier qui lui avait manqué. Et l'occasion de le retrouver se présentait enfin. Ils allaient enfin se dire la vérité et arrêter de se voiler la face. En même temps, il appréhendait cet instant, car il le savait : rien n'était joué encore. Il poussa le shoji de la salle de musique et le son de l'instrument s'interrompit tandis que les prunelles céruléennes s'ancraient dans les ombres de celles de Sasuke.

- **Il faut qu'on parle.**

* * *

[1] Juste pour info, la criminalité au Japon est une des plus faibles au monde et il n'est pas rare que les gens ne ferment pas leur porte… On faisait pareil chez nous, avant… Avant quoi ? Je sais pas mais on le fait plus… enfin, moi je ferme ma porte…et vous ?

[2] **Kanazawa** (金沢市; Kanazawa-shi) est la capitale de la préfecture d'Ishikawa au Japon. C'est l'ancienne capitale du clan Maeda, et c'est une ville considérée comme très belle. Le parc _Kenroku-en_ qui s'y trouve est renommé comme l'un des trois plus beaux jardins du Japon et c'est l'une des merveilles qui font la réputation de cette cité.


	27. S'aimer

Bonjour à tous !

Nous voilà à la fin de cette épopée!

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et j'espère qu'il en a été de même avec vous pour la lire jusqu'au bout. J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont rewiewé, ne m'en voulez pas de ne pas tous vous citer, le cœur y est. Pour tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou en favoris, je vous remercie aussi. Si je ne vous connais pas encore, j'aimerais que vous me fassiez une faveur en me laissant un petit commentaire pour ce dernier chapitre pour me dire ce que avez pensé de cette histoire, si ça vous a plu et si ça vous plairait que j'en écrive d'autres dans ce style. Pour tout les autres, un petit dernier pour la route, ce serait sympa.

Ce n'est pas une obligation, bien sûr, mais ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

Je répondrai à tout le monde, je vous l'assure:

 Les membres inscrits par le système mis en place par le site.

 Les anonymes directement sur mon profil.

A ce propos, j'ai un one-shot qui sortira bientôt, toujours en NarutoxSasuke où j'utilise des petites choses que les recherches sur cette fic m'ont permis de connaître. Détails sur mon profil, j'espère la finir bientôt.

Un grand merci, enfin à mes fabuleuses bêtas, **Leeloo**, bien sûr mais aussi **Kitsune no Kyuubi** pour leurs avis, leurs conseils avisés et leur patience face à mes fautes d'étourderies. Special thanks aussi à **Itooshii Koneko** pour ses rewiews toujours très constructives et nos échanges très sympas sur la toile. 'Tain! Y'a tellement de personnes que je voudrais remercier en particulier mais je pense que vous préférez lire, non?

Ah! Pour la dernière fois et ceux qui n'aurait toujours pas compris : Ils ne sont pas à moi mais à **Masashi Kishimoto**. Je ne gagne rien à les utiliser, les manipuler, les torturer sauf peut-être une grande satisfaction personnelle...

Détails :

Une fin qui sera très **chaude.** Pour ceux qui ont du mal, à partir d'un certain point, sautez directement au dernier paragraphe... Et aussi, vous connaîtrez assez souvent le sentiment de frustration mais c'est normal…

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**S'aimer**

**

* * *

**

_Sasuke entendit le son du piano. Il en fut étrangement satisfait. La musique de Naruto lui avait manqué. Non, plus que ça, c'était Naruto tout entier qui lui avait manqué. Et l'occasion de le retrouver se présentait enfin. Ils allaient enfin se dire la vérité et arrêter de se voiler la face. En même temps, il appréhendait cet instant car il le savait : rien n'était joué encore. Il poussa le shoji de la salle de musique et le son de l'instrument s'interrompit tandis que les prunelles céruléennes s'ancraient dans les ombres de celles de Sasuke._

_- Il faut qu'on parle._

***

Naruto se leva et invita Sasuke à s'asseoir avec lui sur le sol, contre le mur adjacent à l'entrée, là où le brun avait ses habitudes. Ils se firent face pendant une ou deux minutes. Qui allait commencer ? Sasuke avait préparé son discours pendant tout le trajet du retour et là, une fois face au blond, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un seul des arguments qu'il avait si soigneusement préparé. C'était pitoyable, pensa t'il. Une main se posa sur la sienne. Il leva les yeux. Naruto lui souriait doucement et déclara :

- On a l'air con à pas oser se regarder dans les yeux, non ? L'atmosphère se détendit, juste un peu.

- Hn. Tu commences ? Demanda Sasuke, mal à l'aise.

- Tu veux que je te racontes, hein ? Fit le blond, tristement.

- Tu me dois bien ça, non ? Répliqua l'autre, plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu avant de se radoucir, conscient de la peine engendrée par ces mots : excuse-moi, je voulais pas…

- C'est rien, je comprends, balaya Naruto. Il prit une grande inspiration mais avant d'entamer son récit, il jeta de furtifs coups d'œil à Sasuke, n'osant pas lui poser la question qui le retenait.

S'en rendant compte, le brun demanda :

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Oui…. Mais je sais pas si j'ai le droit de te demander ça…, répondit le jeune homme. A cause de ce qui se passe entre nous…

- Demande toujours, s'enquit Sasuke, neutre.

- Je voudrais… J'aimerais… que tu me tiennes dans tes bras pendant que je te raconte, murmura Naruto, gêné.

Sasuke ne répondit rien et attira simplement le blond contre lui. Sasuke était assis contre le mur, la tête de Naruto reposant contre son torse. Il attendit que le blond ne se sente à l'aise. Il se sentait bien avec le corps de ce dernier contre lui, tout était si simple comme ça. Sans réfléchir, il passa la main dans les longs cheveux d'or, entamant une douce caresse en un geste machinal. Naruto se tendit un instant sous le contact avant de se détendre progressivement. Sasuke crut un moment que le blond s'était endormi lorsque la voix grave s'éleva et débuta le récit.

Et Sasuke écouta. Plus que le récit en lui-même, particulièrement atroce et dépouillé de toute fioriture, c'était la souffrance de Naruto qu'il entendait, son cœur meurtri par la culpabilité qui avait toujours pesé sur ses épaules, depuis si longtemps. Oh oui, il comprenait. Il réalisait même trop bien ce sentiment d'impuissance, cette impression d'être responsable mais il savait aussi qu'il devait aider Naruto à dépasser tout ça. Il ne dit rien, ne l'interrompit pas durant toute la durée de son histoire. Pourtant, il aurait voulu s'insurger contre la cruauté des villageois, celle des soldats et contre tous ceux qui avaient fait du mal à Naruto mais il savait que s'il l'avait fait, cela aurait probablement stoppé les confidences dans ce temps où Naruto semblait s'être oublié dans ses cauchemars en provenance de son sinistre passé. De même que le blond se perdait dans ses souvenirs, Sasuke les vivait de concert avec lui comme si les entendre les inscrivaient dans sa chair et dans son cœur, les faisant sien au même titre que Naruto. Peut-être pour le soulager un peu de leur poids, il ne savait pas. Dans les mots choisis, les intonations de la voix de son « frère », il s'appropriait les réticences de Naruto, son entêtement à vouloir être à la fois proche et loin de lui, un paradoxe qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer et qui l'avait fait souffrir aussi. Tout comme lui.

Lorsque les mots se tarirent, il se contenta de l'entourer plus fortement de ses bras, maigre consolation pour les tourments endurés. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, bercé par le silence. Tout n'était pas réglé… En fait, rien ne l'était mais comment aborder ce sujet après les confessions bouleversantes de Naruto ? Sasuke n'arrivait pas à passer outre l'horreur que celles-ci lui inspiraient, il voulait serrer contre lui Naruto pour toujours, se couper du monde et le protéger. Être un mur entre lui et ceux qui l'avaient tant malmené mais il savait que ce n'était pas tenable à terme. Il aimait Naruto et il avait fini par admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours envisager de faire ce que lui voulait, de ne penser qu'à lui et ses ressentis. Parce que Naruto comptait plus que tout le reste, il lui fallait faire preuve de maturité et faire passer le bien-être du blond avant le sien. Alors, il prit sur lui :

- Naruto ?

- Hum ?

- Je sais qu'il faut qu'on parle de nous, que c'est nécessaire, mais je crois aussi qu'il faut qu'on se laisse du temps pour ça. Il faut que tu discutes avec Tsunade. Elle saura t'aider tout comme elle l'a fait pour moi. Après… quand ce sera plus clair dans ta tête et que tu te sentiras prêt pour en discuter, on le fera, ok ?

- Mais et toi ? S'exclama le blond. Je sais que ce n'est pas une situation confortable pour toi et j'ai…

- Arrêtes Naruto, le coupa Sasuke. J'attendrais. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu prennes ta décision alors que tout est encore embrouillé pour toi et que celle-ci soit, je la respecterai parce que je saurais qu'elle n'aura pas été prise dans la confusion, d'accord ?

C'était douloureux mais c'était nécessaire. Il fallait d'abord évacuer le passé avant d'envisager un quelconque avenir. Serrant toujours son aimé dans ses bras, il sourit intérieurement. Décidément, il n'y avait que Naruto pour réussir à tirer de lui tout ça. Il ne l'aurait fait pour personne d'autre, il n'y aurait même pas songé à vrai dire… Un faible murmure se fit entendre en guise de réponse :

- … Merci, Sasuke.

- De rien, idiot.

Le silence était revenu mais il était confortable car ils savaient où ils en étaient même si c'était une trêve instable. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, n'entendant pas leurs tuteurs revenir à la maison. Jiraya avait attrapé froid pendant leur séjour. Enfin ça, c'était la version officielle. En réalité, sa charmante épouse l'avait surprise pendant sa séance de matage des onsen et l'avait balancé dans le bassin tout habillé provoquant les foudres des femmes qui s'y trouvaient. Ensuite, elle l'avait laissé, trempé et grelottant, en dehors de leur chambre toute la nuit pour le punir tellement elle était en colère et ce, malgré ses suppliques. De fait, il était tombé malade. Juste retour avait dit Tsunade. Et c'est pour cela qu'ils étaient rentrés une semaine plus tôt. Ils cherchèrent les garçons et les trouvèrent tendrement enlacés mais n'y virent que le signe de leur complicité fraternelle et les laissèrent dormir.

***

- D'après ce que tu m'as dit, ton village était assez loin de la ville. Y avait-il un médecin ? Demanda calmement Tsunade.

- Oui, mais il avait dans les soixante dix ans et il était à moitié aveugle et puis, il y avait une infirmière aussi mais elle était aussi âgée que lui, répondit Naruto qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Les conditions pour accoucher n'étaient donc pas très bonnes, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit la thérapeute.

- … non. Sans doute, avoua Naruto, en pleine réflexion.

- Tu sais que la mortalité maternelle augmente beaucoup quand, en plus, la femme est porteuse d'une maladie ? Tu étudies la médecine, tu l'as sûrement vu ? Réitéra la blonde.

- Oui mais… mon père ? Fit Naruto en baissant la tête.

- Est-ce toi qui a pris la décision de faire sauter le pont ou d'attaquer le village ? Questionna Tsunade, patiente.

- … Non.

- Alors, au final, es-tu responsable de leurs morts ?

Le jeune homme soupira :

- Je suppose que non...

Tsunade était satisfaite. Le processus était engagé. Elle avait du mal à croire ce que Naruto avait vécu et il lui avait fallu une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de relâcher le blond de son étreinte quand il avait décidé de leur raconter, à elle et Jiraya, ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait tout de suite saisie la force de la culpabilité qui l'habitait et qui le faisait se sentir toujours obligé de protéger les autres tout en ayant peur de leur faire du mal assorti d'un besoin maladif d'être aimé et entouré. Elle sentait la déchirure et le tiraillement entre ces émotions inconciliables qu'il essayait de faire coexister en un équilibre bancal. Mais il avançait tous les jours un peu, pas à pas, et elle reconnaissait que le soutien de Sasuke était réellement bénéfique au blond. Elle était attendrie par l'attention et la protection que le brun lui accordait. Il dorlotait Naruto et même s'il leur arrivait de se disputer comme auparavant, elle ne pouvait nier que l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était un atout considérable dans la progression du blond parce qu'il pouvait comprendre et qu'il ne jugeait pas.

Elle était si fière de ses fils et de leur famille.

***

_Je me suis promis d'être patient et je m'y efforce._

_Chaque jour, je te vois qui t'accroche pour surmonter ton passé et Tsunade t'y aide beaucoup._

_Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu avais tant souffert et je sais que j'ai eu raison te donner du temps._

_Néanmoins, qu'il me semble interminable ce chemin._

_Devoir me retenir de saisir une mèche de tes cheveux pour tenter vainement de les discipliner._

_Me retenir de prendre tes lèvres en un doux baiser._

_Je ne fais que passer ma main sur ton dos quand je voudrais explorer tout ton corps de mes mains._

_Je brûle de désir mais qui pourrait m'en vouloir ? Tu es si beau mon Naruto._

_Et je hais ces filles qui te tournent autour et te séparent de moi._

_J'aimerais te marquer comme mien et que tu ne regardes plus que moi._

_Mais j'ai l'espoir car ton comportement face à moi a changé. C'est presque imperceptible pourtant._

_Tu te comportes moins comme un frère et plus comme un amant._

_Tes yeux me cherchent souvent. Tes mains semblent avoir du mal à me quitter._

_Tu passes ton temps libre avec moi et nous ne séparons que rarement._

_Cela me rend heureux et me rend confiant sur le fait que tu finisses par ne pas me rejeter._

_Nous n'en avons parlé à personne bien que tous nos amis soient au courant. _

_Cela ne les regarde pas. C'est entre toi et moi._

_Jiraya et Tsunade ne semblent rien remarquer. C'est mieux je pense. Je ne sais pas comment ils le prendraient._

_J'ai hâte que tu prennes ta décision. Je me fiche des difficultés._

_Oh Naruto, laisse-moi t'aimer._

Extrait du journal de Sasuke

***

Il se passa beaucoup d'entretiens avec Tsunade avant que j'accepte le fait que tout ce qui était arrivé de mauvais dans ma vie ne soit pas de ma faute. Que je n'étais pas responsable de l'attaque du village, de la mort de mes parents, du rejet des habitants. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à arrêter de penser que le décès d'Iruka ne soit pas de mon fait. Avec le recul, elle m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais qu'un enfant à qui il était arrivé des choses cruelles et qui n'avait fait que ce qu'il pouvait. Je me suis senti libéré au fur et à mesure de ces conversations. Les vacances étaient passées maintenant et un nouveau semestre avait commencé. Je me suis plongé de plus en plus dans mes livres de médecine. Je voulais ne plus être aussi impuissant. Je voulais savoir quoi faire en cas de problème. Je voulais sauver des vies et que plus personne autour de moi ne meure.

Sasuke se montre très patient et présent. Je sais qu'il faut qu'on arrive à en reparler mais je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise avec ça. Quand j'étais petit, je me souviens d'un jeune garçon que j'avais observé de loin et qui avait un ami. J'aimais bien les espionner, je me sentais moins seul même s'ils ne se rendaient pas compte de ma présence. Ils avaient à peu près quinze ans, je crois. Une fois, je les ai surpris à s'embrasser, j'avais été très étonné. Mais je n'étais pas le seul à les avoir vu. Après ça, ils ne sont plus jamais parlés et je ne les ai plus jamais vu ensemble. J'ai su alors que c'était grave de faire ce genre de chose. En comparaison, un autre garçon qui avait été surpris avec une fille n'avait pas été grondé par la femme qui passait par là, elle s'était juste gentiment moquée. J'ai su alors que c'était mal de s'aimer comme ça. Je n'avais pas osé en parler à Iruka à l'époque. Je n'avais que quatre ans. C'était des trucs de grands.

Aujourd'hui, je me pose des questions. Je sais que ce que je ressens pour Sasuke n'est pas uniquement fraternel. Je le sais depuis un moment maintenant. Et j'ai vu quand nos rapports ont commencé a changé, quand Sasuke s'est mis à me considérer autrement que comme son frère. C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu m'éloigner. Après ce deuxième baiser, je ne pouvais plus continuer à ignorer ce qui se passait et j'ai voulu nous empêcher de faire une bêtise. Mais c'était si dur. Vivre sans Sasuke, c'était si difficile et parfois, je me laissais aller à penser à ce qui pourrait se passer si nous… étions « ensemble » mais aussitôt, je me sentais coupable et je repoussais au loin cette idée parce que c'était mal dans ma tête. Gaara m'a donné une vision de l'homosexualité différente de ce que j'imaginais. Il n'avait pas l'air malheureux ou honteux d'être ce qu'il était, ça m'a fait un choc. Et après, quand j'ai su pour Itachi et comment il avait l'air bien avec son « petit-ami », ça m'a fait drôle. On pouvait donc être heureux comme ça?

Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à une quelconque préférence pour les filles ou les garçons. Pour moi, aller vers les filles était naturel, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Ce qui était normal. Quand la question de mes rapports avec Sasuke a évolué, je me suis interrogé. J'avais peur, j'étais effrayé et je ne savais pas comment réagir. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas bien, que c'était contre-nature et j'ai préféré faire semblant de ne rien voir et d'ignorer. Et puis, je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Sasuke avec ce qui me paraissait être de mon fait. Je me sentais coupable de tout ça. Après tout, c'est moi qui suis allé vers Sasuke au départ. C'est à cause de moi qu'on est devenu si proche. J'ai feint de ne rien voir et d'être indifférent en croyant que ça passerait. Mais ça n'est pas passé. Tu m'as embrassé et cette fois, ce n'était pas dû au contexte comme sur le toit, il n'y avait plus d'excuse. Plus de prétexte. Rien qui nous protègerait de ce qui nous arrivait. Alors je suis parti.

Mais ça n'a rien résolu.

La possibilité de franchir le pas avec Sasuke s'est précisée un peu plus chaque jour mais j'avais encore peur. Peur qu'un jour ça s'arrête et alors, on n'aurait plus rien, pas de femme, pas d'enfants. Et plus de frère. Enfin, Sasuke aurait Itachi mais… et moi ? C'est égoïste, je le sais pertinemment mais ça me bloquait et ça me retient encore. Je ne veux pas être seul si tu cessais de m'aimer. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Pourtant j'ai envie d'y croire aussi. Je me souviens du contact des lèvres de Sasuke, de ce baiser qu'il m'a encore donné quand on s'est disputé. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle passion dans ceux que j'ai partagé avec Hinata ou Tenten et ça m'a bouleversé. C'est pour cela que je t'ai repoussé. Je voulais renier tout ça. Être normal. Rester son frère, dans ce cadre sécurisant qui ferait qu'on ne se séparerait jamais. Que je ne serais jamais oublié ou délaissé. Mais maintenant, je me dis que Tsunade a raison, que j'ai le droit d'être heureux moi aussi même si elle ne se doute pas de ce que cela implique. Malgré mes doutes et mes peurs, je suis conscient que mon bonheur appartient à Sasuke.

Et si jamais ça finissait, je sais ce que je ferai. Tout est clair maintenant.

***

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai dix-neuf ans. La veille, nos tuteurs nous ont emmené manger des ramens et après, nous avons eu quartier libre pour sortir avec nos amis. Nous sommes rentrés au petit matin. Heureusement, nous n'avions pas cours, c'est dimanche. Nous allons pouvoir nous reposer. Jiraya et Tsunade se sont absentés. Depuis qu'ils sont revenus de leur voyage, ils sont débordés et il n'est pas rare qu'ils partent travailler même pendant leur jour de repos pour rattraper le retard accumulé. Ça ne me dérange pas. J'aime être seul avec Sasuke et puis, aujourd'hui, il y a quelque chose que je veux faire et je préfère qu'ils ne soient pas là. Je ne me sens pas prêt pour ça.

Je suis sur le bord du futon de Sasuke et je le regarde dormir. J'aime le contempler dans l'abandon du sommeil. Il a l'air adorable et franchement craquant quand il n'a pas cette expression impassible et froide qu'il arbore lorsqu'il est réveillé. Enfin, avec les autres car devant moi, il est tellement plus ouvert et démonstratif. Il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il est comme ça et avec le temps, je vois bien qu'il n'y a qu'à moi qu'il a véritablement accordé sa confiance. J'en suis heureux et je veux qu'il le soit aussi.

Parce que je suis ton Taram, Sasuke.

Laisse-moi t'aimer.

Je me penche sur toi et te caresse les cheveux. Doucement. Tu les as un peu laissé repousser. Pour moi. J'ai grimacé quand tu as dit vouloir les recouper et tu as renoncé. Ils commencent à rebiquer de nouveau. J'aime ça. Je titille les pointes avant de descendre ma main pour frôler ta joue. Tu n'as toujours pas de barbe, c'est incroyable comme ta peau est douce. Ça t'a énervé quand je te l'ai fais remarquer jusqu'à ce que je te dise que ça me plaisait. J'ai réussi à te faire rougir à ce moment-là… j'étais très fier de moi. Mes doigts retracent le contour de ta mâchoire sans que je n'y fasse attention, de même que je ne remarque pas que tu as ouvert les yeux et que tes yeux si profonds m'observent.

- Bonjour, me lances-tu doucement.

Je sursaute et rougit d'avoir été surpris dans cette position mais il y a quelque chose que je dois faire. C'est à moi de prendre l'initiative. Mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine et mon souffle s'accélère. Je me penche une nouvelle fois sur toi et je te vois écarquiller les yeux qui sont plantés dans les miens. Tu ne crois pas à ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je me penche encore plus, effleure tes lèvres avec hésitation. Tu ne bouges pas. Finalement je pose ma bouche sur la tienne. J'ai envie de rire, car ton expression vaudrait vraiment le coup qu'on l'immortalise tellement tu sembles incrédule, mais je me contente de renforcer le contact et je titille l'interstice de tes lèvres avec ma langue pour que tu les entrouvres. Tu es surpris, je le sens mais je vois tes yeux d'ébène se fermer et tu me donnes l'accès. Je clos également mes paupières, concentré sur mon baiser.

Je suis assez malhabile mais je fais de mon mieux. Je n'ai jamais trop aimé faire ça. Hinata n'osait pas le réclamer et Tenten se contentait souvent de petits baisers. Tu le sens et tu me guides. Tu embrasses bien. Je l'avais déjà remarqué la dernière fois malgré la colère qui marquait notre échange. Tu t'es redressé et tu me tiens la nuque pour approfondir le baiser tout en inclinant la tête. C'est incroyable. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça pouvait faire cet effet là. C'est... doux et enivrant, puissant et affolant. Je suis complètement détendu maintenant, je me laisse porter jusqu'à ce que tu relâches ma bouche et c'est là que je m'aperçois que je n'ai plus de souffle. Nous haletons tous les deux mais je saisis ta main et la serre.

- Bonjour… te dis-je simplement.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre mais tu n'en demandes pas plus. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de mots pour me comprendre quand c'est important. Tu sais que j'ai pris ma décision. Peu importe les conséquences. Nous nous sommes embrassés, encore et encore avant de nous décider à nous lever. Tu as eu du mal à lâcher ma main pour que j'aille me laver mais j'ai souri et tu m'as laissé aller me doucher. Je crois que tu avais besoin d'être rassurer mais ne t'en fais pas Sasuke, il n'est plus question pour moi de te lâcher. Plus jamais. J'ai cuisiné le déjeuner pendant que tu te préparais et tu m'as rejoint. Nous avons mangé silencieusement, pour profiter du moment. Seuls nos yeux parlaient et ils brillaient tant, miroir de ce nouveau bonheur à construire et qui libère déjà tant de joie dans nos cœurs. Nous avons rangé la vaisselle puis nous nous sommes regardés : c'était la réalité. Enfin, on y était arrivé.

Un baiser a de nouveau scellé cette promesse : jamais plus on ne se quitterait.

***

A partir de ce moment-là, tout a changé sans être différent pour autant. Naruto a accepté que nous ayons une relation mais il a souhaité ne pas en faire la démonstration. Je suis d'accord avec ça. Je n'ai pas honte mais il est inutile de nous afficher pour savoir qu'on s'aime. Au plus, nous tenons nous parfois la main quand nous sommes assis côte à côte. C'est suffisant. Gaara et Shikamaru ne s'affichent pas plus que nous d'ailleurs. Quelle drôle de surprise que ces deux là mais ils ont l'air heureux. Nous aussi paraît-il. C'est Sakura qui nous l'a dit. Elle se remet difficilement du retour de Kankurô pour l'Angleterre. C'est une fille bien. Elle veille jalousement sur nous. Naruto m'a prévenu qu'elle faisait la même chose lors de son séjour à Oxford mais je ne l'aurais jamais cru si je ne l'avais pas vu faire lorsqu'Ino a commencé à nous lancer des vannes quand nous avons osé montrer que notre relation avait évolué. Depuis, Ino ne se joint plus à nous. Je crois que c'est à cause de son nouveau petit-ami qui lui a tourné la tête.

Naruto l'a détesté dès qu'il l'a vu et je dois admettre que cela m'a profondément surpris car , ordinairement, il est le premier à intégrer les nouveaux venus mais il est vrai que ce Sasori n'inspirait pas la confiance. Il ne parlait quasiment pas mais on percevait aisément le dégoût dans ces yeux quand il nous regardait nous ou Gaara et Shikamaru. Ino ne s'aperçoit de rien et le suit aveuglément. C'est la raison de la rupture de sa relation amicale avec Sakura et nous. Depuis, personne ne se permet de faire de remarques nous concernant et j'y veille par ailleurs. Le seul dérapage recensé concerne Kiba. Je lui ai lancé un regard noir quand j'ai vu la tristesse engendrée par son malaise à trop s'approcher de Naruto. Je lui ai précisé que ce n'était pas « contagieux » et il s'est repris. Presque rien n'a changé finalement. C'est mieux ainsi. Nous restons dans l'ombre. Personne n'a besoin de savoir. Nous n'avons pas modifié nos habitudes auprès de Tsunade et Jiraya. La seule chose qui a changé en fait, c'est notre comportement quand nous ne sommes que deux.

Mais je suis un peu… frustré.

Naruto et moi n'avons pas dépassé le stade du baiser. Tout au plus m'a t'il laissé le caresser à travers ses vêtements avant de me repousser. Une fois, j'ai voulu poser ma main plus bas que d'habitude et il s'est brutalement reculé. Je ne le comprends pas. N'éprouve t'il pas de désir pour moi ? A t'il choisi de sortir avec moi seulement pour me faire plaisir ? Après tout, il n'a jamais répété qu'il m'aimait depuis cette fois où je l'avais poussé à bout. Avant, je pensais qu'il suffisait qu'il me le montre plutôt qu'il me le dise mais maintenant… Je doute. Il faut que j'en parle avec lui. Ce soir. Tsunade et Jiraya doivent rentrer tard, une fois de plus.

Nous avons mangé et je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Naruto me connaît parfaitement. Il a certainement senti mon malaise car il s'assoit près de moi et me prend doucement la main :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Me questionne t'il, inquiet.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Comment lui dire? Mais ces yeux bleus me pressent de répondre et je finis par essayer d'aborder le sujet avec délicatesse :

- Tu n'as pas envie de faire l'amour avec moi ?

Ok, pour la délicatesse, on repassera. J'ai envie de me cacher et de me faire petit, surtout que je crois que je l'ai scotché vu l'expression qu'il a. J'ai l'impression que ses yeux vont sortir de ses orbites et mes joues se parent d'une couleur plutôt rare chez elles : la rougeur. Question tact, il faut que je revoie mes classiques. Je reste figé, hésitant entre rester digne pour attendre sa réaction et me carapater dans notre chambre et faire comme si je n'avais rien dit (option probable à estimation de 70%, en augmentation constante) mais Naruto me surprend encore une fois :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

Qu'est-ce qui me fait croire ça ? Elle est bonne celle-là ! Néanmoins, j'essaie de lui expliquer au mieux, en y mettant les formes cette fois-ci :

- Et bien, tu me laisses t'embrasser, on se caresse un peu mais dès que je veux aller plus loin… j'ai l'impression que tu te braques et que tu ne veux pas… euh… « concrétiser » notre relation.

- Tu veux dire… « coucher » avec toi ? Demande abruptement Naruto.

Je suis scié, question finesse, il me bat à plates coutures.

- Euh… oui.

Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre d'autre ? Il me perturbe.

Il regarde un instant ses chaussures et rougit avant de reprendre, à voix basse. Je dois me concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'il marmonne :

- C'est juste que… J'y connais rien. Je l'ai jamais fait avec une fille mais je savais à peu près comment ça se passait alors… avec un mec… je suis perdu et… je sais pas si je suis prêt… J'ai les j'tons, tu comprends ?

Je suis abasourdi. Pour moi, il était naturel qu'il ne soit plus vierge même si on en n'avait jamais parlé ensemble. Je n'aurais jamais pu supporter qu'il me raconte les détails croustillants de sa vie sexuelle d'ailleurs et j'étais plutôt soulagé d'y échapper mais je suis stupéfait. Il ne racontait rien car il n'y avait rien à raconter, en fait. Je pensais pas qu'Hinata l'aurait fait mais cette Tenten semblait si proche de lui… si intime. Je m'en remets toujours pas. Mais il continue :

- Je suis désolé, Sasuke. Je vais faire un effort, je vais…

Je le fais taire d'un baiser et lui sourit. Je suis aux anges :

- T'es vraiment un idiot. Il me regarde, pas rassuré. Je pensais pas que c'était ça, pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?

- Je... j'ai pas osé ! S'exclame t'il. C'est hyper gênant et comme toi, tu as plus d'expériences, je voulais pas passer pour un abruti à tes yeux, m'explique t'il, embarrassé.

- On est pas pressé, tu sais, déclarais-je doucement. On ira à ton rythme.

- Tu n'es pas fâché ? Demande t'il doucement.

- Pourquoi le serais-je ?

Je lui saisis le visage tendrement. Il semble un peu perdu et apeuré. Je suis si heureux d'être le premier, le seul. Il semble rasséréné par mes propos et se blottit contre moi. Je remets à plus tard les questions qu'il va inévitablement poser concernant notre future sexualité. Je sais que je ne vais pas y couper mais je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire. Je me rappelle de ma discussion avec Itachi à ce sujet et je sens que ce ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

**_Flash-bach_**

- Que puis-je pour toi, Otouto ? Itachi me regarde avec attention (et une certaine… malice?), je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise. J'aurais peut-être dû aller voir Gaara. Non. J'imagine un instant le sourire narquois du roux et c'est définitivement non. Tout compte fait, je préfère Itachi mais... putain ! C'est quand même pas facile… Surtout vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Pas question que j'en parle un jour. Ce secret ira jusque dans la tombe avec moi… J'ose plus regarder mon frère dans les yeux et vu le pourquoi de ma présence, ça aggrave encore les choses. Achevez-moi!

- Le « vieux » est absent, hein ? Demandais-je prudemment. Si jamais Kakashi est dans le coin et entend cette discussion, je me flingue derechef parce que sais que je me ferais charrier jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- Il n'est pas là, acquiesça Itachi, amusé par le terme que j'emploie toujours quand je parle de son amant, bien que nos relations se soient grandement améliorées. Il est pas si nul que ça… disons qu'il est en probation mais je ne relâche pas ma vigilance pour autant, hein!

- Itachi ? Il faut qu'il me donne des garanties, pas question qu'il raconte ça à qui que ce soit : Tu me promets de ne pas répéter ce dont nous allons parler, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je l'ai déjà dit il me semble, mais tu sais Sasuke… Tu n'as pas besoin de le demander. Je n'irais rapporter à personne tes questions, somme toute légitimes, sur ta sexualité avec Naruto.

Je m'étouffe sur place et Itachi me tapote gentiment le dos jusqu'à ce que je me reprenne et l'interroge du regard. Il hausse les épaules.

- C'était évident.

Il m'énerve.

S'ensuivirent les deux heures les plus étranges et gênantes de ma vie. Nous abordâmes tout, absolument tout ce qui concerne la sexualité entre hommes, détails compris. Des caresses préliminaires jusqu'à la pénétration en passant par la « préparation » et tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les lubrifiants et les condoms. A la fin, j'ai suggéré qu'il serait peut-être bien de ne pas se voir pendant une semaine ou deux, histoire que je digère un peu l'information et surtout, que je chasse les flash-back que ce petit cours théorique m'avait donné sur le côté « pratique » entraperçu avec Kakashi…

Oh oui… au moins deux semaines…

**_Fin flash-back_**

Après notre petite conversation, Naruto et moi avons commencé à explorer nos corps mais je lui laisse l'initiative de voir jusqu'où il se sent prêt à aller. On n'a pas été bien loin pour le moment et je me retiens de me plaindre. Il n'est pas question que je le brusque. Mais je m'inquiète quand même. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il me… désire. En a t'il vraiment envie ? Je chasse ses questions de mon esprit. Il faut que je sois patient et que je me contente de la « veuve poignet » pour le moment… Et Kami-sama, elle a du taf ! Il est si sexy mon Naruto.

Bref, nous avons décidé d'aller à la piscine aujourd'hui.

Comme d'habitude depuis quelques temps, Naruto se change dans une cabine à part alors qu'avant, ça ne le dérangeait pas de se changer devant moi… Il sort et il a placé une serviette autour de sa taille. Il m'aperçoit en maillot et détourne les yeux soigneusement jusqu'à ce que nous soyons entrés dans le bain. Après, cela ne lui pose pas de problème. J'adore nager, et Naruto aussi, bien que je préfère plonger tandis que lui adore faire des longueurs sous l'eau. Il retient son souffle durant toute la traversée. Pas étonnant que je sois le premier essoufflé quand on s'embrasse… Cette pensée me fait sourire, m'attirant sans le savoir les regards de nombreuses filles qui gloussent bêtement.

Après plus d'une heure à ne faire que nager, je commence à fatiguer et m'allonge un moment à côté du bassin, alangui sur ma serviette. Naruto s'approche de moi et s'accoude au rebord. Il me regarde bizarrement. Je lui demande s'il ne veut pas rentrer et curieusement, il rougit et bredouille une excuse sans pour autant bouger. Je remarque alors que ses lèvres sont bleutées. Il a froid cet imbécile.

- Sors de là, Naruto. Tu es complètement gelé, tu vas attraper froid ! Le sermonnais-je. Il ne bouge pas et évite de me regarder. Je m'accroupis auprès de lui. Naruto ? Il ne répond pas. Soit tu sors de l'eau soit je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses, idiot !

Je suis énervé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il me demande d'approcher et me murmure à l'oreille, d'un ton embarrassé que je trouve adorable, pourquoi il ne peut pas sortir. Du coup, je suis surpris mais agréablement surpris. Je me glisse dans l'eau, juste à côté de lui.

- Dégage, nom d'un chien Sasuke ! Murmure t'il en essayant de faire corps avec la paroi du bassin pour se cacher. Je susurre à son oreille :

- Tu es excité ? A cause de moi ? Je m'amuse beaucoup et quelque part, je suis soulagé…

- N'en rajoute pas, coupe t'il, vexé. C'est déjà assez gênant comme ça quand ça arrive...

Quand ça arrive ? Ça veut dire qu'il a envie de moi ? Je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant et surtout, que Naruto ne se sent pas à l'aise face à ces « réactions » qui sont pourtant naturelles, du moins, qui devraient l'être entre nous. Je me décale pour sortir de l'eau et m'enroule dans ma serviette. J'ai un peu froid maintenant. Finalement, il se calme et par prudence, nous rentrons à la maison pour nous réchauffer. Il essaie de se plonger dans ses bouquins mais je ne vois pas les choses de cette façon. Je me colle contre lui et chuchote :

- Naruto…

Il se crispe. Je m'amuse et lui souffle dans le cou avant de le marquer d'un léger baiser papillon.

- Sasu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Moi ? Rien du tout, répliquais-je, innocent comme l'agneau qui vient de naître.

Je glisse ma main sous sa chemise et lui caresse le torse, légèrement. Il ne m'arrête pas et j'entends son souffle s'accélérer. Je suis très satisfait de moi mais quand je commence à vouloir titiller un téton, il se lève brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, putain ?

Il n'en mène pas large mais je crois qu'il est temps de le mettre face à ce qui est.

- Je cherche à t'exciter, à te faire bander, Naruto.

Mes propos sont crûs mais font leur effet.

- Q-quoi ?

Je m'avance vers lui, tel un prédateur, je prends sa main et l'entraîne à ma suite. Je sais qu'il veut une relation avec moi et qu'il envisage le « plus » qui va avec mais je sais aussi qu'il a du mal à aller contre ses propres préjugés. J'ai une idée et je vais la mettre en œuvre. Il est tellement abasourdi qu'il se laisse faire. Je l'allonge sur mon futon que j'ai tendance à laisser déplié, ce qui s'avère pratique pour le coup… Je le déshabille lentement, lui ôtant sa chemise. Il ne semble reprendre ses esprits que lorsque je m'attaque à son pantalon.

- A-arrête ! Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout, rassure-toi. J'ai seulement envie de te faire plaisir… susurrais-je, avide.

- Me fai-faire quoi ?

Il est complètement paumé et suffisamment déconcentré pour que lui retire son pantalon.

Il est seulement en boxer maintenant.

Je me redresse pour le regarder. Il est si beau. Un peu plus grand que moi mais je m'en fiche, il est parfait. Ses épaules sont larges et musclées, ses cheveux sont éparpillés dans un joyeux désordre autour de son visage. Il ne se rend pas compte à quelle point cette vision est érotique. Un appel à la luxure. Je sens mes propres hormones qui sont totalement éveillées mais pas question de les laisser prendre le dessus. C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux que je reste habillé. Je m'assois près de lui et je l'embrasse doucement, patiemment. Ma main passe doucement sur le piercing à l'arcade. Ce magnifique renard doré qu'il ne met qu'en dehors de l'Université. Il se détend. Je stoppe le baiser et le regarde tandis que mes mains entament leur travail. Je masse ses flancs. Il rougit et moi, je souris. J'aime cette expression innocente qu'il a. Elle n'appartient qu'à moi. Il est à moi.

Je passe mes mains sur son ventre, appuyant doucement sur ses abdominaux pour en apprécier la dureté. Ils se contractent à mon passage. J'observe son visage. Il a détourné les yeux et ses lèvres sont serrées. Il se retient et les rougeurs qu'il montre témoignent qu'il est embarrassé. Je décide de monter d'un cran. Je m'assied à califourchon sur lui et le force à me redonner accès à ses lèvres. Il répond un peu mais ne semble toujours pas à l'aise. Je le ferai changer d'avis. Je relâche sa bouche pour venir dévorer son cou. J'entends un petit gémissement à moitié-retenu par la surprise.

Ses mains tentent de me repousser.

- Laisse-moi faire, Naruto.

Est-ce ma voix qui est si rauque ? Les mains retombent. Je renouvelle mon activité précédente. Je descends et mes lèvres viennent happer un bouton doré. Cette fois, le gémissement n'est plus étouffé. Je tête, je lèche, je mordille. J'adore ça. Ma langue vient laper son nombril et je le sens qui se cambre. Il soupire, halète. Ça me fait un effet monstre et ma main ne peut s'empêcher de taquiner le secret caché par son boxer. Une légère bosse le déforme. Hum. Pas bon, il faut faire mieux. J'aperçois à ma grande satisfaction que ses mains s'accrochent aux draps. Je ne tiens plus et je me hâte d'ôter le tissu et de le dévoiler enfin complètement devant moi.

Je vois sa virilité grandir sous mes yeux, prenant de la longueur et de la largeur alors qu'elle se dresse. Pour moi. Grâce à moi. Naruto tente de la couvrir de ses mains mais j'essaie de les repousser.

- Il n'y a rien de gênant, Naruto.

Ses yeux laissent transparaître sa confusion. Alors, je me penche sur lui et lui murmure à l'oreille qu'il me fait le même effet et que je peux le lui montrer. Je me dis que la provocation l'aidera sans doute mais il me saisit la nuque quand je veux me lever et me répond : « Oui. Montre-moi ». Je suis un peu choqué mais finalement, pourquoi pas ? En même temps, ça va être « dur » de me retenir mais je sais me maîtriser… Enfin, je ferai de mon mieux.

J'enlève mes vêtements et Naruto me dévore des yeux. Il manque de suffoquer quand je me débarrasse de mon sous-vêtement, exposant à sa vue mon sexe complètement bandé. Nous sommes tous les deux nus. Je me rassieds à côté de lui, sans le toucher. Je sens que malgré que ce soit lui qui l'ait provoqué, il est intimidé par cette exposition de nos deux corps et surtout de ma virilité. Ce qui fait que je suis un homme et que notre relation n'est définitivement pas « classique ».

Nous nous regardons pendant une minute. Notre souffle est court et bruyant. Enfin, Naruto ôte ses mains de son sexe et se redresse pour timidement venir me réclamer un baiser. Je le laisse en prendre le contrôle. Il est si expansif avec les autres alors que quand nous ne sommes que deux, il me montre qui il est réellement. Comme moi. Pourtant, ça n'empêche pas que nous continuons de nous disputer car il est toujours aussi désordonné, impulsif et parfois, il me tape sur le système mais il aime autant que moi ces moments de silence où nous sommes simplement plongés dans nos pensées ou juste serrés l'un contre l'autre. Récupérer ses souvenirs perdus l'a un peu changé ou plutôt, lui a permis de vraiment devenir complet. Mais j'aime aussi ce nouveau Naruto.

Son baiser est timoré, incertain puis, son tempérament ressort et ses mains viennent se poser sur moi. Je frissonne. Il me caresse avec hésitation. Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire, c'est touchant. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes et le guide pour lui montrer comment me donner du plaisir. Je pense sans arrêt « les mains de Naruto sont sur moi ». Cela décuple mon plaisir. Je gémis quand nos mains passent sur ma poitrine. Je croise son regard qui paraît fasciné par mes réactions. Il s'enhardit et ses lèvres s'établissent sur ma peau. Je ne contiens plus mes gémissements et le laisse faire, complètement abandonné à ce qu'il me fait et à ce que je ressens.

Toutefois, au bout d'un moment, je le sens s'arrêter. Je rouvre les yeux que j'avais fermés. Il regarde mon membre fièrement dressé. Il n'ose pas. Cette timidité m'amuse et me trouble. Je l'embrasse encore avant de le faire se rallonger sur le dos. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux lorsque ma main empoigne son sexe et débute un mouvement de pompe. Il lance un petit cri qui m'excite furieusement et inconsciemment, me fait accélérer le rythme.

Il pousse des petits cris mais j'ai envie de plus, ma seconde main vient masser ses testicules entre ses jambes écartées avant de descendre vers la zone nervurée, source de tant de plaisir. J'ai déjà essayé de me toucher à cet endroit où plutôt, j'ai imaginé Naruto le faisant. C'est extrêmement agréable et je veux lui faire profiter de cette expérience. Mais dès que je passe un doigt dessus, Naruto se recule et je me rends compte que j'ai été trop loin. Je ne voulais pas aller si vite.

- Excuse-moi, Naruto. Je suis désolé. On va arrêter là…

***

Je suis perdu sous l'effet de ces sensations. Que m'arrive t'il ? J'aime ça et en même temps, il y a comme un manque. Je pensais que ce serait difficile de voir Sasuke nu ou de me dénuder devant lui. J'avais peur de ne pas arriver à franchir cette étape mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a rien de plus naturel. C'est… comme un aboutissement. Un prolongement naturel de notre relation. Comme j'étais ridicule, pensais-je. Sasuke me fait tellement de bien.

J'ai essayé de lui faire plaisir aussi et il m'a laissé faire ce que je voulais. Il est tellement patient. J'ai adoré le voir gémir sous mes doigts, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une telle emprise sur lui. C'est grisant. Sasuke est à moi. Il m'appartient. Même quand j'ai hésité à aller plus loin, il ne s'est pas fâché. Mon bien-être lui importe plus que tout, je le sais. Il me masturbe, je me perds sous l'effet de ces caresses. J'oublie tout, je suis un jouet entre ses mains. Puis, quelque chose se passe. Il caresse mes bourses, c'est délicieux et puis, je sens soudain un doigt tâtonner mon anus.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Il s'excuse à n'en plus finir. Il veut arrêter ? Pourquoi ? C'était bon.

- Pourquoi ?

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Il n'a pas l'air de saisir ma question. Et puis, il me regarde bizarrement.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire, Naruto ?

- C'était bon mais j'étais un peu surpris quand tu as mis ta main… là, dis-je.

Il paraît attendri et je me sens rassuré.

- C'est parce que c'est un endroit qui est très plaisant à caresser, susurre t'il à mon oreille, me faisant me colorer de plus belle, avant de continuer : J'irais doucement pour que tu n'aies pas mal.

Pas mal ? De quoi il parle ?

- Comment ça, pas mal ? Il me regarde, visiblement intrigué par ma question.

- Et bien… il faut te préparer pour faciliter… tu sais… euh… la pénétration.

Mon esprit bogue.

- La… pénétration ? Euh… tu es courant que… je suis pas équipé pour ? Je suis pas une nana.

Il me regarde encore et cette fois, il a l'air complètement effaré. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

***

Je… J'en reviens pas. C'est vrai qu'il m'a rien demandé et que j'étais plutôt heureux d'éviter le sujet mais je pensais quand même qu'il avait un peu plus… d'imagination que ça. Comment je vais m'en sortir ? C'est fou comment en quelques secondes, toute mon excitation est complètement et totalement retombée. Un truc pour débander en express ? Parler de sexualité avec votre petit-ami, ignare parmi les ignares.

Et me voilà à affranchir ledit petit-ami en ce domaine, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux comme des soucoupes. Et s'il n'y avait que ça ! Il pose des questions, en plus ! « Est-ce que c'est sain ? » , « Tu trouves pas ça bizarre? Parce qu'on parle bien de mes fesses là quand même…non? » et aussi « Mais il n'y a pas de risque ensuite ? Tu sais… pour aller aux toilettes ? » et j'en passe et des meilleures. Je réponds patiemment pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que le sujet ne s'épuise, à mon grand soulagement. J'ai un peu froid et j'ai envie de me rhabiller maintenant. De toute façon, nous n'irons pas plus loin aujourd'hui. Veuve poignet, dis bonjour à tonton Sasuke, il n'est pas prêt de divorcer…

J'attrape mon boxer mais une main me retient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Je le regarde. Il a une lueur déterminée dans les yeux. Mais je veux être bien sûr que c'est ce qu'il veut. Même si j'en ai très mais alors très envie…

- On est pas obligé, Naruto. On a tout notre temps.

Il hausse les épaules.

- J'en ai envie, Sasuke. Je veux ne faire qu'un avec toi et puis… je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal. J'ai confiance en toi.

- Mais Naruto… Répondis-je, incertain.

Il m'embrasse pour me faire taire. Il a pris de l'assurance par rapport à nos premiers baisers. Mais il faut dire que je suis bon professeur… Il relâche mes lèvres et pose ses yeux sur mon entrejambe, je suis son regard. Effectivement, mini-sasu est de nouveau en pleine ascension. Naruto s'allonge de nouveau, vision qui achève de redresser le bilan de la société de construction Uchiha, spécialisée dans l'édification de tours… Il est imprévisible mon Naru. Je l'adore. Va peut-être me falloir un avocat finalement… J'envisage sérieusement la séparation avec ma douairière.

Un sourire, que je sais être parfaitement pervers se dessine sur ma face.

Je recommence de nouveau mes câlineries et mes explorations et Naruto s'y soumet totalement. Il sait qu'il vaut mieux me laisser le contrôle des opérations. Je redécouvre son corps, y traçant un nouveau parcours avant d'arriver de nouveau à sa verge gonflée de plaisir que j'entreprends de caresser doucement, avec une lenteur délibérée qui fait grogner Naruto mais il faut qu'il patiente. Comme auparavant, mon autre main s'occupe de masser l'entrée de son intimité. Naruto se crispe mais je suis persévérant et j'attends qu'il apprécie pleinement mon geste.

Enfin, il se laisse faire. Je tâte le terrain, m'attarde autour de cet accès tentateur mais je ne force rien. J'appuie à peine dessus. J'hésite. Une main agrippe mon bras. Je lève une face partagée entre désir et appréhension. J'ai peur. Peur de lui faire mal. Mais les yeux de Naruto me montre combien il a confiance. Je reprends le dessus et me penche au dessus de lui pour atteindre la table de chevet. Itachi m'a acheté un tube de lubrifiant car je lui avais avoué que jamais je n'oserais le faire seul. Glorification de grand frère en cours !

Je m'enduis les doigts et recommence à le caresser jusqu'à ce que j'ose enfin pousser plus avant mon majeur. Il se tend et je sens que son corps essaie de repousser l'étranger qui s'est insinué en lui. Je ne bouge plus, le temps qu'il s'habitue tout en poursuivant mes va-et-vient sur son sexe. J'agite mon doigt au bout d'un moment, le faisant entièrement entrer puis bouger. Naruto grimace un peu mais globalement, ça a l'air d'aller.

Quand il semble avoir oublié l'intrus, je tente d'en introduire un deuxième et là, il retient un petit gémissement, et ce n'est pas de plaisir. Je caresse plus fermement son pénis ce qui efface un peu la douleur et me permet de continuer mon intrusion. Je fais pareil avec un troisième doigt. Naruto ne dis rien mais son visage est contracté. J'ai envie d'arrêter même s'il m'est difficile de résister au besoin de le faire mien. Pourtant, quand je veux retirer mes doigts, il me chuchote :

- C'est bon, Sasuke, continue.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Arrête tes questions débiles et vas-y je te dis, souffle t'il.

Mais je vois bien qu'il a mal. Pourtant, j'essaie d'appliquer les conseils d'Itachi pour trouver le chemin de sa prostate mais pour l'instant, c'est pas gagné. Je panique un peu. Naruto y met beaucoup de bonne volonté alors que visiblement, ça lui fait un mal de chien et vu la mollesse de son membre alors que le masturbe, ce n'est pas rien. Je courbe mes doigts et soudain, je sens une sorte de petite boule au bout de ceux-ci tandis que Naruto se cambre soudainement et laisse échapper une exclamation de pur étonnement mêlée de plaisir. Je triomphe. J'ai trouvé.

- Oh ! Là ! Là, Sasuke ! Encore !

Il me donne une vue excitante ! Et cette voix qui part un peu dans les aiguës me rend dingue. Rien que pour la réentendre, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Je recommence à toucher cette petite masse au fond de lui dans un mouvement de va-et-vient et il crie de nouveau, me supplie de continuer. Kami-sama ! Son membre est de nouveau dur entre mes doigts et un peu de pré-sperme s'écoule. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps non plus à ce rythme.

Je sors mes doigts sous ses grognements de protestations mais il faut que j'enfile un préservatif. Itachi m'a dit que ça pouvait être irritant et pas forcément agréable pour son partenaire au début de sentir la semence s'écouler en lui. Mes doigts tremblent et glissent. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir l'emballage. Des doigts me débarrassent de la protection. Naruto a sorti le condom pour moi et tient le petit réservoir tout en plaçant l'objet au bout de mon membre avant de le dérouler doucement dessus.

Il n'a pas de doute. Ses gestes, son regard me le disent.

Je suis prêt. Je m'agenouille entre ses jambes. Là encore, les paroles d'Itachi me reviennent en mémoire. C'est lui qui m'a conseillé cette position pour « débuter » car il sera plus facile de retrouver le chemin de la prostate ainsi. Je suis assis sur mes fesses mais alors que je me présente devant son intimité préparée, Naruto se redresse et vient s'asseoir sur mes cuisses, nos deux membres se heurtant dans la manœuvre, nous arrachant à tous deux un profond gémissement de satisfaction. Je l'interroge du regard, incapable de parler.

Il prend le tube de lubrifiant et masse nos deux membres ensemble. Je laisse tombe ma tête au creux de son épaule tellement c'est bon. Soudain, il tire ma tête de sa main propre et m'embrasse passionnément alors que je le sens se soulever un peu. Je tente de rompre le baiser quand je comprends ce qu'il s'apprête à faire mais il m'en empêche. Le bout de mon pénis est contre son entrée. Il l'empoigne pour le guider en lui. Le gland passe difficilement mais il continue de m'embrasser, sans doute pour se donner du courage. Il poursuit sa progression alors que je lui caresse le dos. Enfin, il me relâche les lèvres pour se retenir de crier.

Il a très mal visiblement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Les larmes, qu'il a contenu, s'écoulent à présent. Je ne peux rien faire, c'est son choix. Je le berce doucement, avec hésitation et il continue encore et encore mon avancée dans son corps. Jusqu'à ce que je sois totalement entré. Je suis au paradis dans cette chaleur qui m'enserre si bien et je suis en enfer pour la souffrance que je lui impose. Il s'accroche à mon cou comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage tout en pleurant.

Nous ne bougeons plus du tout pendant un temps qui me paraît incroyablement long.

Je serre Naruto dans mes bras. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Je pleure aussi. Pour lui. Parce que je sais, je comprends. Parce que je suis heureux aussi, paradoxalement. Il n'est à personne d'autre qu'à moi. C'était peut-être trop rapide, peut-être qu'on s'est laissé emporté, peut-être qu'on était pas totalement prêt mais maintenant que c'est fait, je me sens… complet.

Enfin, Naruto se redresse et me regarde dans les yeux. Je bascule avec lui sur la couche tout en l'entourant toujours de mes bras, tout contre moi. Doucement, avec précaution. Il est mon trésor, mon bien le plus précieux… Je commence à me retirer lentement, puis à me rengainer. Une fois, deux fois… Il est crispé. Je cherche à retrouver ce point qui lui donnait cette expression d'enfant émerveillé tout à l'heure. Cette image est gravée dans mon esprit. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux.

Je le dévore du regard et je crois que ça l'aide à supporter. Je change d'angle, encore une fois et je la sens, enfin. Naruto pousse un petit cri d'extase et ses yeux se sont fermés un instant. Que j'aime le voir ainsi. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Je réitère encore et encore, me fiant à ses demandes. Plus vite, plus fort, plus profond. Je me suis relevé mais je continue de le regarder. C'est presque aussi jouissif que de me sentir en lui quand je constate que sa figure est rougie et déformée par le plaisir et que ses yeux bleus sont perdus et lointains.

Je recommence mes mouvements de pompe sur son membre, je veux qu'il vienne avec moi. Je me sens partir, je rejette la tête en arrière pour pousser un cri de délivrance tandis que je sens la semence quitter le corps de Naruto et s'écouler sur ma main. Je m'en fiche totalement à cet instant. Je retombe sur lui. J'ai un sursaut de conscience et me retire avant d'enlever la protection usagée et d'essuyer ma main salie avec un mouchoir. Je me sens apaisé et nos bras s'enlacent naturellement pour combler cette trop grande distance qui cherche à séparer nos corps. Et nous nous endormons ainsi, sans nous apercevoir que quelqu'un nous a observé.

Quelqu'un qui a compris la nouvelle nature de notre lien. Quelqu'un qui le désapprouve.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveille. La nuit est tombée. La maison est silencieuse. Je me sens soulagé. Je pense que tu n'apprécierais pas que Tsunade et Jiraya nous découvrent de cette façon. Bien sûr, il va falloir trouver une façon d'aborder la chose avec eux mais je suis confiant. Je me sens capable de tout. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Je regarde vers toi. Tu dors si bien dans mes bras. C'est là qu'est ta véritable place. C'est là qu'est la mienne. Plus rien ne nous séparera. Je suis amoureux d'un ange. Un ange blond qu'on a voulu déchoir mais je te protégerai tout comme je sais que tu veilles sur moi. Si fort et si fragile à la fois. Tu m'as guéri, tu sais. Tu m'as permis d'aimer. Je ne fais que te rendre la pareille. Il n'y avait que toi qui sois capable de réussir cela.

Nous permettre de guérir pour que nous puissions nous aimer.

***

_Guérir pour aimer,_

_Des mots prédestinés_

_Le cercle est complété_

_Leur avenir est scellé_

_Qu'importe ce qu'il leur faudra affronter_

_Puisqu'à deux, on peut tout supporter_

_Puisqu'ensemble, on peut tout oser_

_Pour le sourire de l'être aimé._

**

* * *

**

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Voilà, c'est fini! **

Sachez tout de même que je réfléchis à une suite... C'est pas comme si y'avait pas matière. Du sang, du sexe, des larmes… le train-train habituel quoi…

Merci de m'avoir lu et suivi tout au long de ces derniers mois, parce que sans déconner, ça fait quand même 27 semaines de publication avec seulement une interruption pour cause de surmenage.

**_Si vous voulez me remercier, vous savez quoi faire!_** **_Bises à vous tous et à bientôt peut-être._**

**_QUESTION :_**

_Je me demandais : est-ce que, sous forme de bonus, ça vous intéresserait que je vous donne le contenu des échanges, souvent très intéressants (à mon humble avis) que j'ai eu avec des rewieweuses ou mes bêtas? Que ce soit les indices disséminés un peu partout, les symboliques ou les échanges sur les réactions/Caractères des persos? _

**_Oui? Non? Je m'en fous?_**

Bon week-end à tous et bonne fin de vacances pour ceux qui en ont eu.


	28. BONUS

Bon, on est Dimanche et je suis loin d'avoir décortiqué toutes les rewiews, les messages avec mes bêtas ou les rewieweurs donc, pour me faire pardonner, je me suis dit :

- Posez-moi vos questions sur la fic et je vous répondrais.

- J'avais l'intention de vous donner mon POV sur les persos, est-ce que ça vous intéresse ?

- Quelques spoils sur la suite ?

- Un délire de l'auteur en hommage au yaoi.

- Le symbolisme dans la fic.

Je vous donne les réponses aux 1, 3 et 4 aujourd'hui et je complèterais au fur et à mesure, suivant l'expression de ma monstrueuse flemme....

**

* * *

**

Les questions qui reviennent le plus fréquemment :

- Qui a surpris Naruto et Sasuke ? Soyons logique, je ne vais pas vous le dire mais franchement, qui a l'opportunité de venir chez eux sinon…. ? Vous voyez ? Après, cela aura d'importantes répercussions dans la suite, du moins au départ quoique ça mettra du temps à… voilà.

- A quand la suite ? Pas bientôt, j'ai envie de faire relâche et j'ai une grosse crise de flemme et de plus, j'ai d'autres projets en tête même si je garde mes idées au chaud et de plus, je ne publierai cette fois que quand j'aurais fini la fic.

- Ino reviendra t'elle ? Ino sera un personnage sur lequel je vais jouer dans la suite pour développer une première trame annexe comme je l'ai fait dans GPA 1 avec Orochimaru et qui me permettra de faire intervenir d'autres perso comme Choji, l'Akatsuki et bien sûr, Sasuke, et les autres.

- Qu'en sera t'il du Gaara et Shikamaru ? On les retrouvera bien sûr mais ils seront plus au second plan je pense, je n'ai pas trop d'idée pour les inclure.

- Plus de développement pour le Kankurô/Sakura ? Oui, peut-être mais en secondaires aussi bien que Sakura sera plus présente mais son couple, lui, sera plus lointain quoique… j'ai bien envie de me venger sur elle vu les derniers scans, on verra bien, rien de définitif de ce côté.

* * *

**Spoils sur la suite :**

J'en ai déjà donné quelques uns dans les réponses aux questions alors je vais essayer d'être une gentille autateuse mais suffisamment nébuleuse pour vous donner envie de lire et de me détester en même temps :

- Déjà, l'histoire se déroulera quelques années après la fin de GPA, ils auront tous grandi et ne seront plus des ados mais des adultes avec des problématiques d'adultes. Ils auront un travail et des préoccupations normales liées à leurs âges.

- On ne pourra pas lire la suite sans avoir lu GPA car je compte bien exploiter les personnages, leurs personnalités, leurs passés en partant bien de la première histoire et surtout, il y a des éléments en suspens dans GPA 1 qui seront réutilisés dans la suite.

- Je l'ai dis dans mes réponses mais il y a des personnages qui vont être inclus qui reprennent ceux du manga mais pour autant, on oubliera pas les racines de l'histoire c'est à dire la relation Naruto et Sasuke et les crises de couples, les conflits, les emmerdes qui viennent des autres, et les amis et leurs propres ennuis dans lesquels ils se retrouvent embarqués et tout et tout…

* * *

Voilà, je vous laisse avec un petit délire qui vous fera comprendre, mieux qu'une pub je crois, que l'alcool est à consommer avec modération et que ça fait des dégâts… Je vous laisse juge mais **ATTENTION ! Langage obscène et détournement religieux…** C'est vraiment pas beau de voir jusqu'où ça peut aller un auteur complètement pété, les enfants, ne restez pas devant votre écran :

Notre prière

Qui est au yaoi

Que ton nom soit lubrifié,

Que ton règne vienne

Sur la terre comme au septième ciel

Donne nous aujourd'hui notre lemon de ce jour

Pardonne nous notre perversité,

Comme nous pardonnons aussi

A ceux qui ne sont pas encore convertis

Soumet-nous à ta tentation

Et ne nous délivre pas de ce mal

Amen

Je te salue chéri,

Plein de grâce

Que le yaoi soit avec nous

Tu es béni d'être ma chasse

Et mon pénis, chéri au fond de tes entrailles , est béni

Sainte extase, Mer de délice,

Vient pour nous pauvres pêcheurs

Maintenant que ton corps m'enserre si fort

Amen


	29. Bonus Fin

Voilà enfin les bonus de cette histoire. Je sais, j'y ai mis le temps mais comme je le précise sur mon profil, j'ai changé de travail (en fait, j'en ai deux) et j'ai peu de temps à moi désormais (50 heures dans la semaine, ça laisse peu de marges…) mais je ne vous ai pas oublié, je vous assure. D'ailleurs, j'ai fini un one-shot que je publierai pour le second week-end de décembre. Bref, je vous laisse lire, je remercie **Itooshi Koneko, Leeloo et Kitsune no Kyuubi** qui m'ont aidé dans cette fic et pour la rédaction de ses bonus et...euh...la correction, merci** Kit'**.

Oh, pour ce qui est de la suite, rien de changé, elle se rédige. Très lentement mais sûrement… je peux vous donner le titre déjà, elle s'appellera « A la croisée des chemins » et les personnages vont tous beaucoup souffrir…

**Place aux bonus !**

**o0o0o**

D'où vient cette histoire ?

C'est une question qu'on m'a souvent posé… Ben, à la base, je n'écrivais que dans l'univers du manga (vous me direz : ça a bien changé depuis…) et je discutais avec un autre auteur de l'UA et je lui ai confié que j'avais du mal à imaginer une histoire hors du monde original de Naruto. Jusque là, que du banal, quoi…. Sauf que le matin suivant, je me suis réveillée avec une idée : et si Naruto venait de Tchétchénie et avait subi la guerre ? Et si le grand frère de Sasuke avait tué sa famille dans un accès de folie provoquée par la mort de son amant Shisui ? Et voilà, ce fut le début de la fin…

Sur le OOC notamment le cas d'Hinata :

J'essaie de respecter un minimum les caractères des persos mais n'étant pas Masashi Kishimoto (ou alors, je me reconnais pas), je fais forcément du OOC mais comme on dit, je fais de mon mieux pour respecter leurs caractères. Levons les doutes : j'aime beaucoup Hinata comme tout les autres persos de Naruto mais je trouve que son obsession sur Naruto (que je comprends parfaitement vu que j'ai la même soit dit en passant) a quelque chose qui relève de la psychiatrie et donc, j'ai vu un filon à exploiter. En effet, la réalisation d'un fantasme longtemps idéalisé, ça peut faire grave péter les plombs. En même temps, comme avec tous les persos de cette fic, il faut savoir souffrir pour aller mieux (raisonnement tordu de l'auteur). Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'un perso est dans telles dispositions à un moment donné mais ne sera pas pour autant figé dans un rôle. Je n'aime pas la conception de "ça c'est bien et ça c'est mal", les persos sont forcément ambivalents, sinon, ce ne serait pas intéressant de les torturer... Je devrais peut-être envisager une thérapie, comme Hinata, en fait. Nan!

**o0o0o**

Plus sérieusement, les symboles :

**L'écharpe** : Itooshi Koneko m'a donné son avis sur l'écharpe offerte par Naruto à Sasuke, je vous livre son point de vue :

Le coup de l'écharpe de soie avec le nom de son "frère" brodé dessus m'intrigue un peu, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours, enfin je crois, on ne voit pas souvent un garçon offrir à son frère ce genre de cadeaux, ... enfin je sais pas pourquoi je dis ça, c'est bien un cadeau symbolique, je vois pas Naruto acheter une écharpe en soie blanche à Sasuke parce qu'elle va bien avec son teint, non? Donc ... je continue dans mon truc (qui peut être n'a ni queue ni tête) cette écharpe est brodée, donc c'est Naruto qui a choisi les couleurs et tout et tout, c'est un travail manuel, alors pourquoi blanc? Symbole de pureté oui, mais de quoi ?J'essaye de trouver ce que Naruto a voulu transmettre comme message à Sasuke (consciemment ou inconsciemment) à part le fait que Sasuke compte beaucoup pour lui, le message parle-t-il de la pureté des sentiments qu'il y a entre eux? Est-ce que Sasuke représente l'ange ou la lumière de Naruto? ... Enfin, peut être (très possible même) que je dise des bêtises ... mais je me base sur le fait que l'être humain véhicule toujours des messages via ses gestes, paroles et même choix des couleurs, si on regarde le code de la couleur "blanc" on trouve "pureté, innocence, virginité, mariage, unité et perfection" ... alors ...

J'aime beaucoup le développement de Kit et voilà, comment, moi, je voyais les choses:

Disons que c'est symbolique. Une écharpe, c'est doux, ça protège du froid et celle-ci est en soie. C'est un bien précieux et élégant. Plus que la perception de Sasuke pour Naruto ce sont plutôt l'innocence et la puissance de ceux de Naruto qui y est adjoint. Naruto offre son amour à Sasuke avec toute la difficulté que la fragilité de la matière lui importe. Il fait graver le nom de Sasuke parce que ses sentiments lui appartiennent (à Sasuke) bien qu'à ce moment là, le processus soit totalement ou presque inconscient.

**Le bracelet**: Il y a deux faces sur le bracelet, l'un des côtés est noir et l'autre blanc tandis que les renards Tenko représentés dessus sont soit roux soit blancs, symbole de bon ou de mauvais. Il peut être ainsi et l'un (l'enfant qui fait du mal) et bon (le Taram de Sasuke) c'est une façon inconsciente d'assumer ce qu'il est ou du moins ce qu'il a l'impression d'être. Il se sent mauvais mais il veut être gentil et protéger ceux qu'il aime, particulièrement Sasuke. Rien à ajouter Kitsune, c'est tout à fait ça.

**T'su**: Lien avec la fascination de Naruto pour les kitsune. C'est aussi un rappel de son inconscient et représente la valeur du renard qui est double. Le Renard n'est ni bien ni mal, ni bon ni mauvais, il raisonne en terme de juste ou d'injuste suivant la manière dont il est traité. Naruto s'identifie au renard dans le fait que Ts'u ait été orphelin de sa mère et qu'il soit tout seul comme lui (en tant qu'enfant) et c'est aussi la mort de son renard qui montre l'injustice de sa vie alors il rêve à travers les contes de Jiraya de pouvoir être aussi fort que les Kitsune pour se défendre et surtout défendre celui dont il est le Taram, Sasuke. On peut aussi comparer Kyuubi à T'su qui le suit comme son ombre. De plus, la réflexion du soldat fait référence à des croyances européennes qui voyaient autrefois le renard comme un être nuisible, le goupil, envoyé du démon pour corrompre les enfants par la ruse... avant de s'emparer de leurs âmes innocentes et de les rapporter au diable.

**Taram** : Chaque objet ou personne, chaque famille ou village, a son protecteur, son bon génie appelé Taram. Ce qui arrive à l'homme se répercute au Taram dont il est l'alter-ego et vice-versa. Pour Naruto, Sasuke est son Taram. Tout ce qu'il fait dans sa vie a une incidence sur la vie de Sasuke et souhaite ardemment son bonheur.

**Ch'ir**: La vengeance par le sang nommée "ch'ir" n'est pas une dispute, mais une vengeance franche d'une vie contre une autre sans représailles supplémentaires ; elle sert à maintenir l'ordre dans un contexte chaotique, où la justice légale ne peut toujours être attendue. Naruto est accusé d'un crime de sang, par la mort de ses parents, l'attaque du village et la mort d'Iruka. Les villageois demande réparation par sa mort d'où l'impuissance de Sarutobi à le protéger. Ch'ir fait référence à Kyuubi dans le manga.

**Le loup (Borz)** : l'animal le plus courageux de tous. Quand la fin du monde arrivera, tous ce qui est vivant périra. Seul le loup résistera. Le vent d'une force terrible écorchera sa peau, mais le loup se tiendra fermement sur ses pattes. Car le loup attaque celui qui est plus fort que lui, en remplaçant le manque de force par l'impertinence, le courage, la hardiesse et l'habilité. Tombant dans une situation sans issue, il meurt silencieusement, sans exprimer la peur ou la douleur. La statuette offerte par Naruto représente le lien que le blond espère instaurer entre lui et Sasuke en plaçant sous la protection du loup celui qu'il considère comme son frère, en partageant avec lui ce symbole de force et courage. Cette figure du loup est une preuve pour Naruto que même si la vie n'est pas facile, il y a toujours des ressources cachées pour espérer triompher et qu'il faut garder confiance en l'avenir.

Indices sur le passé de Naruto :

**Jiraya :** La façon dont il s'accroche à Jiraya, qui est un inconnu pour lui, dès le départ, montre son besoin impérieux d'affection et de protection. Il aurait suivi n'importe qui lui témoignant un peu d'intérêt ce qui n'est pas le signe d'une vie tendre, loin de là même.

**Ch'ir** : Pour qu'un enfant soit victime du Ch'ir, il faut qu'on le considère comme extrêmement nuisible ce qui est étrange car il n'y a que les crimes de sang pour réclamer un tel châtiment et cela n'a rien de commun ou d'ordinaire tout comme le fait qu'il vivait seul en retrait du village.

**La promesse** : La promesse de Naruto à Iruka date « d'avant », avant qu'Iruka ne meure ce qui donne un relief tout particulier à leurs conversations. Or, Iruka tenait particulièrement à ce que Naruto s'instruise pour se construire une vie meilleure quand il serait grand.

**Mutisme**: On sait que l'enfant n'était pas muet au départ car le bébé pleurait et hurlait après l'accouchement, petit détail que personne n'avait noté… Gnac !

**Les cicatrices sur les joues**: L'enfant n'est pas né avec manifestement sinon cela aurait été une preuve supplémentaire de son « diabolisme » donc elles sont arrivées après…

**Son nom oublié** : Il en faut beaucoup pour oublier sa propre identité. Il faut se renier soi-même et tout ce qui nous construit en tant qu'individu. Naruto a voulu tellement fort oublier ce dont il se sentait coupable qu'il a voulu effacer la personne « mauvaise » qu'il était et pour cela jusqu'à son propre nom. Sarutobi a la même démarche d'ailleurs puisqu'il indique que l'ancien nom du blond n'a pas d'importance et qu'il faut se tourner vers l'avenir.

**Le policier de l'aéroport** : Toute personne symbolisant une autorité armée ne peut être perçue que comme une menace pour Naruto qui ne peut s'empêcher de se remémorer les soldats qui l'ont torturé et avec lesquels il fait le rapprochement inconscient : uniforme = peur et danger.

**Peur chronique de l'abandon (et du rejet) et de désobéir** : Cela apparaît clairement trois fois. A l'aéroport, quand il pense avoir été abandonné mais qu'il trouve cela justifié par sa désobéissance. Ensuite, lorsque Tsunade le gronde pour lui avoir sauté dessus quand elle le retrouve dans le jardin et enfin, quand Sasuke refuse son cadeau.

**Hésitation à se mêler aux autres enfants**: Il n'a jamais eu le droit d'aller vers les autres et il n'est pas sûr d'avoir le droit alors quand les autres le font participer, il rayonne même s'il ne peut pas être content totalement car Sasuke n'est pas avec lui.

**Le piano** : C'est un souvenir à la fois douloureux et émouvant car il rappelle certes une personne disparue dans des circonstances douloureuses mais surtout les moments tendres de ses jeunes années.

**La maladie de Sasuke** : C'est un rappel flagrant à la maladie d'Iruka et rien n'aurait pu le faire bouger du chevet de Sasuke au risque de voir les évènements se reproduire. Soigner Sasuke pour essayer de s'absoudre de la mort d'Iruka.

Est-il besoin de préciser que la **musique** était un indice ?

Bien entendu, la plupart des réactions et actions de Naruto avant qu'il ne se rappelle de son passé sont majoritairement inconscientes mais cela fait partie de sa psyché.

**o0o0o**

Les personnages principaux :

**Sasuke :**

Sasuke est avant tout un enfant traumatisé. Il voit sa vie basculée du jour au lendemain et c'est un enfant à ce moment-là et les raisonnements d'enfants sont simples : papa et maman sont morts, Itachi les as tué donc Itachi doit mourir. C'est d'autant plus marquant qu'il a assisté à leur mort et qu'il a du fuir pour survivre mais en même temps, il est confronté à une culpabilité monstrueuse parce que, justement, lui survit. Il se hait autant qu'il hait son frère surtout qu'il lui faisait confiance, Itachi n'avait pas de défauts pour lui, il se sent trahi dans les sentiments qu'il avait pour son aîné. Alors il cherche à se faire du mal et à faire du mal autour de lui. A lui car il ne mérite pas de vivre, et aux autres car il a besoin d'extérioriser la haine qui le ronge. Tsunade est comme une bouée à laquelle il se raccroche mais il ne veut pas non plus établir de lien trop proche avec elle même s'il lui fait relativement confiance ce qui lui permet de retrouver un cadre stable avec elle et Jiraya même si c'est plutôt conflictuel avec ce dernier au départ.

L'arrivée de Naruto va bousculer l'équilibre précaire qu'il venait à peine de rétablir. Il perçoit le garçon comme faible, vulnérable et le traite comme son souffre-douleur, surtout que Naruto ne se plaint pas. Il est muet et ça arrange Sasuke et rend encore plus fort le processus d'identification car Sasuke est comme Naruto, sa voix n'exprime pas son mal-être. Il le frappe comme il voudrait frapper Itachi, sa vengeance passe par la destruction du faible, de lui-même en fait car il se rend compte, lorsqu'il tente d'étrangler Naruto qu'il est ce garçon faible et impuissant qu'il cherche à détruire. C'est alors la dure acceptation de sa propre survie et de choisir de vivre ou plutôt de revivre (symbolisme avec le fait que Naruto recommence à respirer). Il a eu peur de devenir comme son frère mais alors il lui arrive quelque chose de merveilleux : Naruto ne le rejette pas, ne lui en veut pas et Sasuke comprend alors que Naruto sera toujours là pour lui, quoiqu'il fasse et qu'il mérite de lui accorder sa confiance.

Naruto devient alors l'espoir pour Sasuke alors si Naruto va bien, il ira bien. C'est pour cela qu'il faut le protéger quitte à en venir à l'extrême. Le fait que Naruto apprenne à se défendre, à exister seul en dehors de Sasuke pousse celui-ci à opérer une distanciation avec Naruto et s'occuper de lui-même mais Naruto devient le moteur de cette évolution en l'obligeant à aller vers les autres, à se joindre à ses amis, à avancer dans la vie. Naruto devient la lumière qui conduit hors du tunnel car il aide Sasuke à assumer la mort de ses parents, à en faire le deuil et à tourner la page pour en écrire une nouvelle en l'emmenant dans son ancienne maison, en célébrant l'O-bon avec lui. C'est aussi ce qui a servi à construire un lien très solide entre eux. Plus tard, en grandissant, Sasuke se rend compte que ce lien devient étrange, il regarde Naruto sous la douche et se trouve gêné, il jalouse Hinata (envie inconsciente de prendre sa place…) mais il se produit un nouvel événement qui montre l'instabilité émotionnelle de Sasuke : le retour d'Itachi.

L'ennemi est là, il vit, respire et va retourner à la liberté. C'est un sentiment d'injustice pour Sasuke mais il tente d'aller de l'avant et de se confronter à celui qu'il pense être son bourreau. Et ça tourne au désastre car Itachi « menace » Naruto et toucher à Naruto c'est vouloir lui enlever la seule personne qui compte plus que tout, la personne qui lui a permis de revivre. C'est inenvisageable. Alors la proposition de Kabuto et ensuite du serpent, c'est un acte d'amour autant que de haine, car il hait Itachi de vouloir le priver de Naruto et il faut donc protéger celui-ci. Pour cela, il prendra ses distances mais c'est à ce moment précis que commence la réflexion sur ses sentiments pour Naruto même si ça reste loin sous la surface à ce moment là. C'est la peur qui le domine. Et Naruto va le sauver sur ce toit, encore une fois avec ce baiser comme conclusion. Leur premier baiser mais ils ne sont pas prêts à ce moment-là et Sasuke non plus même si cela va commencer à faire son chemin dans sa tête. L'agression d'Hinata sera le déclic pour lui. Il a embrassé Naruto de son plein gré, plus tôt dans la soirée et Naruto s'est fait poignardé pour lui échapper. C'est donc de sa faute si Naruto a risqué de mourir.

Nouvelle culpabilité : c'était mal et cela a eu des conséquences qui sont le coma de Naruto. Néanmoins, il a risqué de perdre Naruto et il s'est rendu compte de cet amour qui dépassait le cadre fraternel. Mais Naruto lui a dit d'oublier alors vers qui se tourner ? Vers Itachi. Pourquoi lui ? Parce que maintenant, il sait la vérité sur ses parents et sur Itachi. Il est confus et il ne peut pas en parler à ses tuteurs ni à ses amis et qu'il ne connaît personne d'autre qu'Itachi qui ne le juge pas et qui ne sera pas prompt à lui poser trop de questions gênantes. Avez-vous remarqué que les questions de Sasuke portaient sur ce qu'était l'amour ? Il s'agit certes de comprendre le geste de son frère aîné mais aussi de savoir si ce qu'il ressent pour Naruto. Il faut bien noter que l'approche de Sasuke est égocentrique, il se pose des questions sur ses sentiments, sa culpabilité, ses désirs mais pas sur ce que Naruto peut penser ou ressentir. C'est pour cela que le voyage à Oxford lui fait croire qu'il pourra oublier tout ça, de faire revenir leurs rapports « à la normale ». Sauf que l'absence de Naruto le contraint à se mettre en face de lui-même. Il craque et retourne voir Itachi qui devient le confesseur, le confident, redevient son grand frère, tout simplement. Il souffre de voir la distance instaurée par Naruto dans leurs échanges et croire que loin de lui, tout va bien pour Naruto alors il se dit que le « problème » vient de lui.

Alors, il se met à sortir puis à coucher avec des filles pour « faire passer ». Seulement, ça ne marche pas. Et puis, Naruto revient et tout n'est pas bien. Il y a cette petite-amie qui se l'accapare, ce Gaara, un nouvel ami qui se met entre Naruto et lui. Il se sent exclu et c'est insupportable. Et après, il a du mal à tolérer cette distance que met Naruto qui insiste sur leurs rapports fraternels et qui apparemment, ne voie rien de ce que ressent Sasuke, le faisant se sentir coupable et accroissant son mal-être. Son approche centrée sur lui-même ne lui permet pas un instant d'envisager les conséquences induites par son attitude. C'est la révélation brutale de la fragilité de Naruto qui va lui permettre d'évoluer car il ne s'agit plus d'un élément extérieur comme l'étaient Itachi ou Hinata et cela le ramène à son sentiment antérieur d'insécurité qu'avait réussi à maîtriser Naruto. Alors il se doit de faire face et prendre à son tour soin du blond mais il ne faut néanmoins pas s'y tromper. Il a besoin que Naruto aille mieux pour aller mieux lui-même. Quand Naruto lui retourne ses sentiments, cela ne lui permet pas de chasser ses doutes et ses incertitudes. Il n'y a que l'accomplissement physique de leur relation qui le rassurera. Un nouvel équilibre s'est instauré et il fera tout pour le préserver.

**Naruto :**

Naruto est un garçon qui a vécu une enfance traumatisante et qui n'a rien de conventionnelle et il en est parfaitement conscient. Il n'avait pas un papa et une maman. Lui, il avait Iruka, un jeune homme bien attentionné mais à peine sorti de l'enfance lui-même malgré qu'il ait fait de son mieux pour élever Naruto et tenter de lui permettre de grandir dans la sécurité et l'affection. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas protéger Naruto de tout, ni des regards, ni des coups ni des mots blessants. A cause de la rancœur des villageois, Naruto a toujours senti qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui bien avant de savoir exactement ce qui lui était reproché. Et toute la tendresse d'Iruka n'y pouvait rien. Les circonstances de la mort de ce dernier a provoqué un changement brutal dans l'équilibre déjà précaire de la vie de Naruto. D'un seul coup, il perd tout : son foyer, sa protection. Il est seul. Et de plus, c'est de sa faute, tout du moins le conçoit-il comme ça. Il a été désobéissant et il a été puni.

Naruto se croit mauvais car on le lui a toujours répété alors il ne peut comprendre si on lui dit qu'il n'est pas responsable. Pour lui, les choses sont claires à ce moment-là. C'est parce qu'il a fui qu'Iruka est tombé dans la rivière, c'est parce qu'il est mauvais que les villageois ne l'ont pas aidé, c'est parce qu'il a laissé Iruka tout seul que celui-ci est mort et c'est parce qu'il a fait confiance aux soldats que son seul ami, Ts'u est mort alors il pense mériter ce qui lui arrive mais c'est tellement difficile de supporter tout ça que, pour se protéger, son esprit va lui créer une barrière protectrice où il pourra dissimuler toute cette culpabilité, cette haine pour lui-même. Pour survivre. Il ne veut pas être le renard que tout le monde hait comme le veulent les légendes de la vieille Europe et c'est pour cela que sa fascination pour les renards célestes sera si intense car le renard est sévère mais juste, il est respecté et craint.

Naruto a un besoin désespéré d'être aimé et c'est pour cela qu'il s'attache si facilement à Jiraya comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe quelle personne lui manifestant un peu d'attention. Et puis, Tsunade se révèle être pour lui une personne très importante car elle est la partie manquante de son équilibre : une maman. Mais en même temps, il ne sait pas comment se comporter et il a peur d'espérer. Comment faire pour se faire accepter et non rejeter ? Il a vécu longtemps seul et ne sait pas trop comment se comporter et à la moindre bêtise, il s'imagine qu'on va l'abandonner et pense même que ce serait normal… Sasuke, c'est encore autre chose. Il sait, il sent instinctivement que celui-ci va mal et la rédemption de Sasuke, c'est un peu la sienne. Le raisonnement de Naruto est le suivant : s'il peut rendre Sasuke heureux alors il aura droit lui aussi de l'être, enfin un peu. C'est son châtiment pour tout ce qu'il est. Il se croit mauvais mais il veut être gentil, il veut être aimé. Et celui qui le rejette devient alors celui par qui il doit absolument être accepté. Il se dévoue entièrement à cette tâche, peu importe les propos de Sasuke, ses gestes, ses coups ou son attitude. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

C'est pour cela aussi qu'il lui pardonnera aussi facilement lorsque Sasuke tentera de l'étrangler, parce qu'il veut lui démontrer qu'il sera toujours là pour lui, que quoiqu'il fasse, il sera là et qu'il ne lui reprochera jamais rien. Et quand Sasuke l'adopte enfin et se met à devenir extrêmement protecteur, cela le comble de bonheur alors il se moque bien de la possessivité excessive de Sasuke. Tant qu'il continue à pouvoir donner à Sasuke ce qu'il lui faut alors le reste ne compte pas et surtout pas ses propres besoins qui doivent toujours passer après Sasuke. Le fait que Sasuke puisse l'apprécier et l'aimer est une sorte de récompense inespérée que Naruto n'envisageait même pas et qui l'inquiète outre mesure car détenir quelque chose, pour lui, est synonyme de risque. Il faut protéger Sasuke, de lui notamment car il est mauvais. C'est pour cela aussi que la distance qu'instaurera Sasuke avec Naruto après la rencontre à l'hôpital avec Itachi sera mal vécue mais acceptée par Naruto qui continuera de veiller sur Sasuke mais ne tentera pas de lui tirer les vers du nez, se montrant patient avec lui. En grandissant, on aurait pu imaginer que son rapport à autrui et notamment son attachement si puissant à Sasuke diminuerait en intensité et qu'il développerait une estime de lui-même due aux conditions favorables de sa nouvelle existence sauf que cette réalité est faussée par ce passé qu'il a voulu oublier pour pouvoir le supporter et que cela l'a empêché de progresser, l'ancrant davantage dans son idée bien qu'elle ne se formule pas de façon consciente.

L'agression d'Hinata le montre bien d'ailleurs, il ne s'inquiétait pas de son état mais avant tout de celui de Sasuke. Quant au changement de relation avec Sasuke, c'est encore une manifestation de son interprétation erronée de la vie. Il cherche la meilleure solution pour Sasuke et la question de ses propres sentiments, même si elle le préoccupe, passe derrière ce qu'il pense être les intérêts du brun. Le voyage en Grande-Bretagne lui aura permis d'avancer à ce niveau là, notamment grâce à Gaara qui lui servira de substitut Sasukien pendant cette période mais lui permettra de faire connaissance avec une autre vision de l'homosexualité et surtout de l'approcher réellement. Néanmoins, ce sont les retrouvailles avec son douloureux passé qui vont véritablement provoquer le déclic. D'abord parce qu'il est obligé de se faire face à lui-même et à ce qu'il a toujours fui au travers des autres et d'autre part, parce que l'attitude de Sasuke à ce sujet n'est plus exigeante mais interrogative. Le brun ne veut plus, il souhaite, et la nuance est importante car elle donne à Naruto une chose qu'il ne pensait pas possible : le choix. Et non seulement le choix d'entamer une relation avec Sasuke mais surtout de choisir sa vie. Et c'est très dur à affronter pour Naruto qui a toujours vécu pour Sasuke et non pour lui-même. C'est normal qu'il prenne son temps et soit un peu perdu dans tout ça. Néanmoins, il réussira à dépasser ses craintes et fera son choix. Un choix éclairé et mûrement réfléchi, qui ne sera pas la conséquence de la demande d'un autre mais bien sa propre décision. A partir de ce moment-là, le reste devient secondaire…

**o0o0o**

Voilà, c'est enfin fini. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu, genre "tout ça pour...ça?!". A bientôt, pour la suite.


End file.
